


A boar's liege

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jeralt and Rodrigue get to live, Lord-Knight Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Morally Grey Characters, More warnings at the start of chapters, Mutual Pining, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Nabateans are still alive, Near Death Experiences, No Beta, One sided edeleth and hubeleth, Out of Character sometimes, Period Typical Attitudes, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 264,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: AU where Byleth doesn't host Sothis, and becomes a knight for the young prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus instead.As they grow up, different events and tragedies make Byleth become more expressive while Dimitri secludes certain emotions further.Eventually, Byleth and Dimitri will part ways, only to reunite vastly different from when they last saw each other. Their feelings make them both not lose themselves into the dark reality of their world.(Thank you for the kudos, to receive such recognition and support means a lot to me!) (Includes fanart in a few chapters. Thank you so much!)





	1. Childhood-Ingenuity

**Author's Note:**

> (Azure Moon/Verdant Wind) (All routes spoilers)(All students will be recruited except Edelgard & Hubert) (Paralogues occur even if not explored with depth)  
(Background pairings:Sylvain&Mercedes Ashe&Petra, Dedue&Flayn, Annette&Felix)
> 
> \---
> 
> [This AU is heavily inspired by this fanart from @anditiucs. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for drawing something so sweet and endearing. ](https://twitter.com/anditiucs/status/1169646200464793602?s=20)
> 
> \---  
[Special thanks to my friend @thestarchasr for shitposting with me and always gifting her time to read my chapters. ](https://twitter.com/thestarchasr) [You can find her wonderful Dimileth fics here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarchasr)
> 
> \---  
[ Shout out to WonderingHero for mentioning me on their work, it truly makes me happy that more authors are releasing their creativity and feeding us with more Dimileth. This lovely user is building their own fic based on exploring Dimitri and Byleth meeting at a young age too. Please check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946650/chapters/49801163)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was motivated by this lovely art work:
> 
> [Andi(Young dima meets Young Byleth, it's so cute!)](https://twitter.com/anditiucs/status/1169646200464793602?s=09)  

> 
> update 10/23/2019: [This art is so adorable! A young Byleth hugging a young Dimitri, please check it out! The style is so cute!](https://twitter.com/KristaPorterr/status/1186382324469878784?s=20)
> 
>   
[This art is so cute. Young Byleth with best papa. ](https://twitter.com/DemiPixellated/status/1218075595386474497?s=19)
> 
> ___
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of blood, death, and rape. Child abuse, Animal Death.
> 
> \----
> 
> [Young hearts](https://youtu.be/iBa17OssNps)

* * *

** _20th of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1172._ **

** _(September)_ **

_Fall harvest begins; men hunt for game with horsebows_

* * *

** **

Byleth was never a child to request, less to express needs or wants. Visualizing emotions was never a priority, for her only loved one, Captain Jeralt, was able to spare her the trouble.

Today was her 13th birthday, despite she wished nothing of it, her father insisted on doing something for the special occasion.

For once, she allowed her father some respite and pretended need for something: some boar meat and a new pelt to protect her from the incoming cold.

Up in a cold forest located in the more bountiful areas in Faerghus, father and daughter prepared themselves to hunt. As usual, both of them separated to cover more ground to be able to end the act quickly.

There, her detached gaze landed on a shivering boy that sat over a tall rock, his head decorated with long golden locks that could make the sun fall in despair and jealousy; his peachy skin a potent contrast to the white hue of the murky snow bellow her feet.

The boy was crying, afraid. His body was clothed with different hues of blue.

He trembled as wolves below surrounded him, the wild animals waiting to see if their prey would defend itself or just accept the gruesome death they would deliver.

Seems Byleth would feast on some wolf and wear its pelt instead.

Without announcing herself she stepped closer to the hunched lad, observing him for a moment longer until she finally blinked when twin blues met her gaze.

“Run!” The boy shrieked, alerting the canines of Byleth’s presence. His now quivering gaze scanned Byleth’s stoic features and her messy blue hair, his heart palpitating rapidly. In that moment, the older child was forced to fend herself off from snarls and lunges, her hand quickly unsheathing a large dagger.

Between cries of pain and few mournful howls, the young and weak pack of wolves fell to Byleth’s calculating and merciless stabs. The snow under her feet was now slowly turning pinkish, being tarnished by the animal’s blood and spew.

“You’re not a boar,” Byleth mumbles nonchalantly, the hold on the dagger in her hand easing off as she sheathed it back to the pouch in her leg, her nose wriggling as an odd scent invaded her nostrils when she finally stood near the large rock. “Though you do smell like one.” She confirms.

The boy remains frozen, still trying to acknowledge what he had witnessed. “Th—Thank you…” The lad finally whispers, a sweet smile escaping him as he observes how the girl tilted her head.

“Come down?” She asked.

“I—I’m unable…I’m stuck here.” The boy confessed, a small tint of pink invading his cheeks as he could finally analyze where he was. In his attempt to survive the large animals, somehow, he had climbed to the peak of the stone but was now unable to climb down.

“Hm.” Byleth nodded, for a moment looking away as she thought. “Jump.”

The boy blinked a few times. “Leap down?”

“Yes, I’ll catch you.” She reassured in an odd solemn tone, lazily extending her arms in an attempt to give the boy some courage.

“I—I “The boy couldn’t stop shuddering, his teeth chattering when the coldness began to crawl his frame again. “I—” His mitted hands covered his face.

“I see you.” She mouthed after a minute, growing impatient.

Her wording was odd, her death stares were scary. Despite that, the boy ended up looking at her again after hearing those three words. “See me?” He questioned, receiving a short nod as an answer.

Before Byleth knew, the boy threw himself down, trusting he would be held. After letting the boy get back on his feet, she began to scan the different corpses around, deciding on which one she would decide to take back to her father.

There were only four, there wasn't a good variety to chose from.

“I—I’m Dimitri, by the way.” His voice was a little less shaky and afraid.

“Byleth.” Unveiling her name as well without turning to see him, grabbing a wolf by its tail before walking ahead. “Follow. Father close.” She commands, Dimitri quickly standing beside her as his blues wander around, still trying to grasp his reality.

“Unbelievable.” His mind now prioritizing giving praise. “You held your ground against those large wolves with almost no fear…”

“Hm.” Byleth nodded again, stopping for a moment to look at the clearing in the sky, following the sun’s rays of light until she met with familiar smoke. “Mmm…” She mumbles as she felt the boy holding her free arm, his fingers pressing too tightly on the edges of her coat.

“I—I’ve lost my way…” Dimitri almost whispered, getting another nod from Byleth, which made him sheepishly smile since he soon grew accustomed to her odd answers, still marveled at her strength. “I was trying to find herbs for sick mother…but then I couldn’t find my way back.”

That would explain why the boy’s clothes were soiled with different types of dirt, and the odd scent in them.

“Weeds don’t grow in winter.” She states, “Father will help, just follow.” She reminded him. Before long, the two youngsters made it to an occupied Jeralt, who was preparing the campfire where they would roast the meat and hang the skin from their catch.

“Father, I have acquired something.” His daughter announces as she throws forward her hunt.

“Took you long enough, kid. I was about to go searching for your slow ass—” Jeralt falls completely silent, his eyes first falling on the large alpha wolf and then at the boy that held his daughter’s arm. “Prince Blaiddyd!?”

Later than not, Jeralt tasked himself to deliver the crown prince back to the royal resting grounds near that area, an offer to become guests of the holy kingdom surfaced as a reward for keeping the young prince unharmed.

Jeralt asked for a moment, wishing to discuss the invitation with his daughter.

Byleth never wished for anything, but the moment she observed the gleeful eyes of King Lambert as he still held his son in his arms, something sparked inside of her.

The boy in his arms was crying, his cheeks slowly being invaded by a soft pink hue. He looked happy but very frail…almost ashamed.

“Father.” She made Jeralt’s focus fall on her. “I wish to go.” A firm request. “Please.” Her eyebrows furrowed.

Their silence was cold as the frigid air that surrounded them, but soon enough, Jeralt ended up smiling for once himself, delighted to finally see open emotion between them.

“Why?” Her father questioned nevertheless.

Byleth didn’t know exactly, and she wouldn’t know for a long while. “I’m curious.” She stated, her answer not surprising her father in the least.

She didn’t lie, she was indeed curious about the boy who kept crying. Curious how the weeping child could have mustered the courage to search for some weeds in an endless land of snow.

* * *

**4th of the Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1173.**

**(January)**

_Strong winds blow; the guardian Seiros first appeared during this moon_

* * *

What came to be an invitation to reside some time in Faerghus, soon became Byleth’s home as Jeralt was appointed a captain to one of Fhirdiad’s battalions, his renown as a knight of the Church of Seiros giving him an opening for such title.

The king’s ever-growing bond with Jeralt due to work and sparking friendship ended up making their kids meet quite frequently. Despite the protests that Lambert received for allowing a commoner girl to be so close to his son, he kept allowing Dimitri to wander around castle town with his friend’s daughter.

Oddly, despite Byleth was older and different in every sense from Dimitri, they both enjoyed playing and talking with each other. The prince would enjoy bringing different types of meals to his friend so he could watch her gobble them up with no decorum or shame.

Byleth enjoyed telling jokes she heard around the marketplace to her friend, both of them being confused together as they didn’t know what was so funny.

Both of them enjoyed whenever Byleth was ever allowed to sleep in the castle grounds, losing themselves in pillow fights before falling asleep due to exhaustion, though those playful matches soon ceased when Dimitri once hit her while his crest activated, she fell unconscious by the harsh blow.

Dimitri was appalled and ashamed, while Byleth would recall the memory fondly.

Still, they were growing children, both of them having different paths ahead that were not meant to meet. With the frequent visits from other noble’s children, it was evident that Byleth wasn’t a noble herself.

Though all the children came to like her as well, mostly her lack of tact kept them intrigued.

From a distance, a young Sylvain would observe the scene in front of him: a hunch over Byleth showing different small rocks and insects to a curious Felix. “Your friend is so weird…” He mumbled, looking at Dimitri for a moment. “Why is she always playing with dirt? She is supposed to be our senior yet still makes mud cakes…”

Ingrid let out a sigh before a soft scowl towards her friend. “That’s not very nice.”

“I mean, aren’t girls supposed to be playing with dolls? For her frail hands to be doting on bugs is such a waste…” Sylvain leaned a little in his footing, his arms moving behind his head as he let out his usual peppy grin. “I almost wish to be the beetle she is holding…”

“Oh goodness! Let me bring an end to your suffering.” Ingrid cooed at him, making Sylvain meet her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

A fist landing on his stomach made his smile go away immediately, his knees meeting the ground as the red-head groaned.

“There, hope you enjoyed my doting fist, Sylvain.” Ingrid huffed but gave off a sly grin, dusting her hands proudly at how her friend was now shivering while Dimitri was now rubbing his back. “At least try to act more respectably in front of the prince and a knight in training!”

“Saints, Ingrid! This is why your father had to engage you with Glenn; you would never be able to get a boyfriend on your own!” Sylvain spat back, quickly bracing himself when Ingrid raised her fist at him again.

Their bickering ceased when they heard a wail from Felix, the boy with dark blue locks running to both of them only to end up hugging Sylvain, his pale cheeks turning bright red as snot began to escape his nose.

“Hey, Felix! What’s wrong!?” Sylvain questioned as all pain left him, standing up to hold his friend that soon extended him his hand, a small insect bite making one of his fingers swell up.

“It bit me, Sylvy! It bit me!” Felix sniffed, his head lowering as he dwelled on Sylvain’s hand that pet him gently.

“Whoa, that looks really bad…” Sylvain mumbled, his eyes wandering to Byleth who was still playing with the culprit. “Hey! At least you should show a little bit of worry—An apology maybe?”

Byleth slowly turned her head, the black beetle still lingering in her palm. “Told him not to squeeze it.” Tone bland, her eyes even duller. “Beetles are not venomous, he shall be fine.”

Well, at least she offered some reassurance. Sylvain sighed.

“Heard that, Felix? Your finger won’t fall off!” Dimitri guaranteed him, raising both his arms in excitement.

Sadly, the thought that his finger could have been lost made Felix start crying again. The prince slumped over to Byleth, letting Ingrid and Sylvain offer comfort instead.

Dimitri crouched beside her, his curious sapphires looking intently at the rhino beetle with little shiny eyes, black like its whole body. “It’s amazing how that tiny mouth could break the skin so easily…you aren't afraid?” He questioned, tilting his head to a side as he stared into Byleth’s violet blue eyes.

He always found himself enjoying staring at her face when she seemed to be appreciating something.

“Hm.” Byleth shook her head, letting the beetle walk over her fingers. “I don’t fear things that I like…” She mumbled, finally letting the beetle go back to the ground and observe it how it dug its way back into the humid soil.

Now that he thought about it, his question was stupid. Byleth saved his life from ferocious carnivores with no hint of fear, why would she be afraid of a bug?

“Oh, so there is something you are afraid of!” Dimitri worded a little too excited. “I—I mean, what makes you nervous then?” He grabbed a nearby stick, drawing a circle on the floor to keep himself distracted as he waited for his friend to answer.

“Hm…I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Never had time to fear something…”

Dimitri broke the stick, looking at her again. “I—I see…” His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes losing their usual gleam as his mouth formed in a straight line.

Byleth tilted her head this time, using a finger to stretch the wrinkles forming in Dimitri’s nose. “I don’t like it when you do that face.”

Dimitri’s ears began buzz while his stomach oddly fluttered, unable to understand why his body reacted this way every time Byleth offered him a gentle touch. “S—Sorry.” He apologized, offering a smile when her hand moved away. “Is this better?” He offered an awkward smile, making Byleth immediately shake her head in disagreement.

The prince wonders how he can have friends, sighing in defeat as he finally sat down in the dirt, looking at some ants that were now using his broken stick as a bridge to reach some rocks. “So…you’re studying with your father to become a knight? That’s pretty nice.” His eyes wandered over to Ingrid. “She doesn’t say it, but she's really excited to start training to become a knight too...Uh...”

“I’m just following orders.” Byleth sat on the floor as well, looking at how a few ants began to take some leaves away. Like the ants, she always found comfort in just following a goal, letting her father lead her into whatever end he finds suitable for her. “Nothing to admire.”

Dimitri felt a cloud over him, sometimes it was so hard to speak with her; no, speak with everyone. His attention fell again to the way Byleth stared off into the insects, his mouth twisting slightly as he spoke. “You seem to like bugs a lot, why is that?”

“Unlike us, bugs are wordless and lack any desire.” Surprisingly, Byleth answered him quickly. “Their life is simple; their size doesn’t limit them how they act.” Her finger reached to the ants' trail, observing how the small insects began to move around her limb or over it. “They exist for the sake of living…and I like that.”

“Mmm…” Dimitri tried to understand her words, curiously noticing that somehow his friend had described herself in a short notice. “Well, that’s boring. I like living my life to see my friends and family, to enjoy the sun as I ride on horses while feeling the breeze of fields blessed by flowers. Don’t you like anything, Byleth?”

She has drifted into her mind once again, before heaving a sigh. That was a good question…did she like anything? No, of course she did: she liked her father, she liked consuming food and listening to wildlife, she liked riding horses and battling strong people; she liked…

“I like them.” A mild answer as she finally points to the other three children behind them, for some reason Ingrid and Felix were pinching Sylvain now. “I really like you, Alexandre.” Her voice softens, nodding at him.

Dimitri felt himself smiling, his mouth slightly open as he wished to speak but didn’t know the words. It was nice, hearing his hero and friend openly express something more than gloomy mumbles or distanced words.

There was something so comforting about her using his second name, an emphasis of how close they really were. "I—I really like you too,Byleth…” He finally said it, though it came out a little too merry.

* * *

**20th of Red Wolf Moon, Imperial year 1174**

**(November)**

_Winter begins; hunters guard against prowling wolf packs at dusk_

* * *

Byleth was never a human who felt anger or fear while wielding a sword, her steps were always pre-calculated, her demeanor would frighten even those bigger and older than her.

Her stoic and aloof personality soon gave her many nicknames as she worked to achieve knighthood with her father’s nagging that soon turned into guidance, the irksome belittling names would commonly arise due to the way she dealt missions on the outskirts of Fhirdiad and her social status in the kingdom.

Some would call her the Rising Beauty of Fhirdiad for her blooming appearance, others the Ashen Demon of Fódlan for her cruel ways of dealing with bandits whenever she was sent beyond Fhirdiad's perimeters.

Nevertheless, Byleth wasn’t perfect or as cold as everyone thought, whenever her focus would fall on Dimitri, she seemed to allow a side of her be disclosed, to the surprise of everyone and even herself.

“Dimitri, you can’t keep holding back.” Glenn tried to make him understand as Byleth kneeled beside the prince, who was sitting against a wall from one of the many courtyards the large castle possess; one of her hands resting on his shoulder while the other held a crooked and bloody nose. “Why did you allow Lady Edelgard land such a precise hit on your face?” The knight questioned before sighing.

“This will only hurt a moment.” Byleth warned the prince.

Dimitri closed his eyes tightly as he felt her nimble hand rearranging his nose back in place with a quick motion, a groan escaping him before sighing in relief as he felt a healing aura being cast on his face.

The prince finally stood up, Byleth following the motion and towering over him. “I—I didn’t wish to harm her.” He confessed. “She is my friend.”

“Then why would you challenge her to a duel?” Glenn raised an eyebrow, baffled. “She gave you an order to attack when you froze up, you knew she would retaliate either if you moved or not.”

“I know that, yet I can’t stand the idea of harming her. I prefer to live with the record of having lost that duel than to see Edelgard crying.”

His voice was earnest, almost innocent. Byleth ended up sighing as she rubbed the back of her head, observing the scene.

“Listen, there will be times that words won’t be able to make a disagreement stop…there are people in this world that will only acknowledge power; you will be forced to fight in order to defend your name and those you care for.” Glenn advised.

“I—I know.” Dimitri nodded. “I’ll do whatever it takes to avoid falling in such a situation though.”

“Then don’t ask people for duels when you don’t have the courage to stand against them.” The older heir of Fraldarius scolded him, his arms quickly crossing as Dimitri’s gaze now faced the floor. “You should go rest under the shade, my father will be here shortly to give us one last training session before tomorrow’s expedition.”

The founding day of the Faerghus kingdom was usually a joyous occasion, where young teens traveled to the dangerous peaks near the capital to symbolize leaving their childhood behind in the mountains and come into the kingdom as adults.

Another silent nod from Dimitri, his eyes finally meeting with them. “Don’t worry, tomorrow I shall show off the results of my dedicated training.”

Byleth just kept looking at him indifferently, while Glenn was suspicious of his zeal.

“I shall be victorious to honor the founding day of the kingdom, and also…to be able to bring back a wolf pelt for Byleth.”

Byleth blinked a few times, slowly letting a small smile show at the idea of having a new pelt.

Dimitri’s cheeks began to tint red, mesmerized by his friend’s smile. His stomach felt funny, his chest felt tight while his legs were wobbly. “I—I need to get going to the training grounds. Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid need this extra training much as myself. I’ll see you later!” Before Glenn could mouth a word, the lad ran off.

“Prince Dimitri—” Glenn sighed exasperated as he watched him go, turning to see Byleth though she was no longer smiling. “The training grounds are located the other way...”

Byleth offered a shrug as she allowed her eyes to stare at the dispersing clouds, an odd sensation lingering in her chest.

The way Dimitri ran away embarrassed was…cute.

* * *

**28th of Red Wolf Moon, Imperial year 1174**

* * *

The people rejoiced at the safe return of every single teen that went up the mountains. As horses entered the castle perimeters, Byleth rushed towards them to make sure Dimitri was among those who succeed; to her delight, the prince was lined in the first line, demonstrating that he had been the one to prove his worth the most.

She could see a displeased Felix right behind Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid riding a horse side by side to demonstrate they had acquired the same rank.

There was something precious the way Dimitri waved to the cheering crowds, how his smile extended brightly and made his features soften; his eyes full of hope and pride that made the blue hue almost appear majestic.

She smiled again, though this time nobody witnessed her happiness.

* * *

**14th of Lone Moon, Imperial Year 1175**

**(March)**

_End of the year and winter; time to reflect on partings and acquaintances_

* * *

Byleth was never a girl who gave importance to titles or crests, bloodlines or names. Her assessment of people always came how they treated themselves and others.

Still, as she kneels in the grand hall where only those blessed by the goddess and royals may dwell, for a moment she feels proud of her name having a title before it.

She was a commoner, many nobles around Faerghus protested the ceremony being conducted for her; knighthood was considered only befitting of lower nobility.

Despite she had worked endlessly to end the sabotage, murder, pillaging, and rape in such nobles’ territories, she was still seen as inadequate since her armor, weapons and war horse were paid by King Lambert and Lord Rodrigue. Even though her records in military training, field tactics and chivalric code exceed over seasoned knights, she was still described as begriming for the title since she was never a squire of a Fhirdiad knight.

Lambert wouldn’t hear the cries nor requests of the noble, instead, he would follow the people’s wishes of seeing Byleth pledge to house Blaiddyd, to make an oath to his only son.

Byleth closed her eyes as she heard the proud voice of the king, the gentle touches of the blessed sword in his hand as he touched first her right shoulder and then the left. She slowly stood up once commanded, a hand falling on her chest as the other remained behind her back, the time to finally voice her oath arriving.

“I, Byleth Eisner, shall never abandon a dangerous path out of fear; my blood and bones will be fully devoted to the goddess above us, and to the life of Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd until death should part us.” Her words steady, her tone full of resolution and pride; her eyes exuding strength and determination, making a small smile escape the king.

For the longest, she had believed living a life with a straight path made for you was the way to live. To accept nature's blessings as well as punishments, to allow fate to take place before your eyes without challenging.

Soon that changed, as she kept hearing people’s struggles and gratitude; how her friends strived to grow strong to be able to protect the weak and themselves as they decided to not shield themselves with titles unlike other nobles; how her dearest friend trained and worked day and night to be able to follow his father’s legacy and be able to provide a world where everyone can live in peace and be treated with respect.

Following her words, the prince who had been standing behind the king finally walked towards her, his gloved hands extending an elegant silver sword that should never leave her side unless she falls in battle.

Dimitri offered the kindest of smiles, his eyes completely earnest as he stared at her with glee.

At that moment, Byleth knew the emotion she was feeling was contentment.

* * *

**1st of Great Tree Moon, Imperial year 1176**

**(April)**

_Beginning of the new year and spring; people pray to realize their potential_

* * *

Byleth knew a knight had to fight one on one, to never coward at the sight of imminent death since running away was punished with the eternal flames.

But as she rushes through the blazing fields of Duscur, she knows that her body is engulfed by hell already.

The scent of burning flesh accompanied by the screeching laments of fallen soldiers made her senses sharp, her posture steady as her legs would guide her horse to move forward; her hands occupied with a sword and shield as she cut anyone on her path that tried to keep her away from the prince.

The king had been murdered, Lady Patricia was missing.

Sir Glenn was dead.

The already strained air in her lungs escaped as an enemy gambit struck her horse, falling a few meters away. Her body rolled over sharp ends of broken weapons, the weight of her muscles broke a few burnt bones while her clothes mitigated the damage from the flames under her.

She forced herself up, glaring at the image of her horse being stabbed to death while a few mercenaries turned to face her way. With no hesitation, she unsheathed her Blaiddyd sword and faced them head-on; barbaric, crude, unwilling. In less than a month she had already broken a few promises from her oath to House Blaiddyd.

She would break them all, except one.

Her legs moved rapidly as she avoided confused horses and the ever-growing flames of disaster after defeating a gambit on her own. Panicked, her eyes would shift around looking for messy golden locks.

She was scared, scared of the notion that she may find Dimitri but not alive.

Everything had happened so quickly, to think she was stranded from him was…pathetic.

Being so fearful was pathetic.

“I won’t allow it!” The coarse battle cry of the prince finally filled her chest with hope, strength returning to her as from a distance she could finally recognize the silhouette of her friend, with no hesitation her sword once again raised to provide him aid, Dimitri’s breathing hitching when he saw those familiar blue strands of her in front of him.

“Byleth—You—You are alive?!” His tone elated and at the same time confused, his damaged hands holding a little tighter his worn-out lance. “H—How…” Suddenly, the wounds on his back and legs seemed to take a toll against his spirit and body, blood still seeping through his once pristine white blouse and brown leather vest; his baby blue coat being lost somewhere between the flames.

“Stand back, Dimitri!” She commanded him as her sword met with a soldier’s jaw while her foot kicked another soldier away. “Stand in front of that tree, don’t leave your back exposed any further!”

Byleth had been too occupied dealing with her enemies that she failed to see the boy hiding behind the prince. The clank of metal, bones breaking and painful screams engulfed the two boys as they stayed close to each other, Dimitri being forced a few times to raise his lance anew as bandits would lunge against him.

There were too many, and everyone was running out of air and energy. A knight must not run, a prince must not be a coward, yet they needed to survive.

“Nothing personal, kid.” A bandit mouthed sneezy as he prepared his axe to swing Dimitri’s head off, though his movements froze as an enraged Byleth tackled him.

“Nothing personal.” She responded coldly as she unsheathed her dagger, the blade meeting multiple times the man’s chest; blood spluttering chaotically on her chest and face.

With a few more pants, it was finally quiet from human voices. Slowly, she turned to see Dimitri, who looked appalled, angry and scared; behind him, a boy with skin kissed by the sun still shivered, hair silver as the ashes that began to flow in the wind.

She forced her weary legs to walk to him, her eyes shifting between the watery eyes staring at her. “We need to go.” The flames at the distant making her violet blue eyes mix with a yellow hue.

“He saved my life.” Dimitri’s tone steady, despite his hands were still shaking. “I won’t leave Dedue behind.”

Dedue, that was the name of the boy shaking behind the prince, a bloody axe strongly held by his hand.

“Stop wasting your breath on unnecessary information.” She scolded him as she grabbed both boys from the arms, lunging them forward so they would begin to run. “Pierce forward, don’t look back unless commanded!” She warned, her gaze becoming a glare as she witnessed Dimitri’s damaged back and Dedue’s burnt side.

The time between crossing the arid canyon as more soldiers appeared, was a haze in her mind; she could only remember coming close to the edge of the valley where the nightmare had taken place; she remembers her ears recognizing the sound of water from a river streaming below the cliff where they stood, footsteps of humans and horses gave signal of their imminent death if they didn’t escape now.

A watery grave is less painful than a sword’s stab.

Not that she was planning for them to die today.

Without warning, she held both boys close to her body before she jumped; their screams resonating within the canyon until they were silenced by water invading their lungs. With the shock of cold water alleviating their burns and forced to make their legs stress just a little longer, all of them managed to make their heads rise over the water as the rushing river made them move down; their bodies clashing with a few rocks as they were too weak to move away and still in shock by the strike of the pure liquid.

As if the goddess had offered them some respite, they washed off into a creak at the start of a forest, all of them coughing as they dragged their body into land and finally collapsed under the shade of dense trees with crooked trunks.

They were alive.

“Here.” Byleth spurt as her flask wasn’t lost in all the commotion, offering it to the boys that were trying to sit up. “It's an elixir, it will make your wounds be easier to heal.”

Dimitri ignored her completely, while Dedue stared at both of them curiously and afraid.

“Dimitri.” She beckoned at him as she was able to finally stand up, holding in a hiss at the burning sensation in her left arm and legs.

The prince looked lost, his body shivered.

Byleth features twisted and walked to him, with a brusque motion she uncorked her flask and lifted Dimitri’s head with her knee, without warning she shoved the tip of the flask into his mouth as her free hand held his nose tightly, forcing him to drink.

After seeing his developing adam-apple bop three times, she let go of him and brought the flask close to her body, observing how the prince coughed again. This time, her strict gaze fell over an astonished one. “Dedue, must I do the same to you?”

Dedue took the flask when offered, drinking some of its contents quietly. After a few more moments, they were once again silent while the now empty flask was filled with water.

If they were lucky, their missing bodies would confirm their deaths, as if the flames had devoured them.

She can only hope the messenger that fled the scene is able to reach Fhirdiad soon, or else the aid from the kingdom may come a little too late.

“We need to move further into the forest and find some shelter, or else they may be able to find us.” She coldly stated, before turning to the boys. “Can you walk?”

Dedue nodded almost immediately, standing up and turning to see Dimitri, who remained seated.

“Dimitri, we need to go.” Byleth held in a sigh. “Please, stand up.”

“They’re gone.” The prince finally spoke, his voice broken as the words left him solemnly. “They’re all gone…”

She wanted to sit there beside him, embrace him, mourn with him; but she knew well, this wasn’t the moment or place.

Thankfully, Dedue was somehow able to convince Dimitri to stand, both lads walking slowly behind Byleth who searched for anything that could provide them cover while keeping themselves hidden at least for a night. They found themselves resting inside a cave, all of them removing their damp clothes under Byleth’s instruction to avoid falling ill.

In their shirts and pants, they sat there, watching the sun finally set until the moon was their only light, Byleth’s armor pieces and sword glinting in ridicule beside their stretched-out clothes. Unsurprisingly, Duscur’s nights were cruelly cold in contrast with the burning heat of the day.

The coldness was only heavenly in some sense. Byleth mustered the strength to rise up, reaching to the floor for her cape that in miracle wasn’t as damp as the rest of their clothing. Forcing herself to overstep Dimitri’s boundaries once more, she sat between Dedue and him; making the boys stir a little in their spots.

“You will need to lie against me so we can share our body heat…as well to be able to use my healing magic with the last of my strength.” She confessed.

Despite Dimitri’s state, he was quick to seclude himself in Byleth’s arms once she offered them, his head resting against her chest as he finally closed his eyes, feeling the faint touch of her hand on his bruised back as her fingers were already providing some relief with weak healing magic.

After observing the prince finally rest against his knight, Dedue also allowed himself to come closer to Byleth, the knight pulling him into the embrace so her cape could provide them warmth.

Mellow and tender warmth, not cruel, spiteful and scorching heat.

Her hands carefully did her best to provide relief to their wounds, managing to make the wound scar faster. Before long, her arms only wrapped around the two boys to finally remain steady.

A broken prince, a tainted knight and a besmirch village boy sat there, contemplating the fact that they were alive while others were not; desolated as they lingered in the voices of those who died and those who beckoned to retrieve their lives; falling victim of shivers and jolts from their bodies that struggled to keep operating consciously.

Dimitri broke first, his sniffing soon becoming soft sobs as he made his face hide in the warmth of Byleth’s chest, weeping a little louder once he felt her fingers losing themselves in his hair to provide him a weak taste of comfort.

He witnessed his father’s decapitation, forced to observe as Glenn’s body was scorch to death with so many others; for the first time he had to kill humans to be able to protect his life and someone else’s; in the end, he had followed Glenn’s words.

Dedue soon fell against his emotions as well, while his tears were silent, his body trembled more than the prince’s; he lost his home, forced to watch as soldiers stabbed his father on the chest while his mother and sister were burnt alive when their home was engulfed in flames.

Byleth closed her eyes tightly as breathing suddenly became so painful, her arms quivering as she felt the two boys finally allowing themselves to mourn. Her lip finally broke by how hard she had bitten down on it, the taste of iron soon invading her taste buds to combine itself with murky water and smog.

Her loss couldn’t compare to those in her arms, but feeling Dedue tremble made her weak.

Hearing Dimitri’s weeping as he nuzzles into her touch, broke her.

Three humans nested against each other, grieving.

For the first time, Byleth cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a 500 word warm-up and break from my other fic, and it ended up 6000 words oof. Dimileth is going to be the end of me ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for your support! ♥‿♥ Shout out to Zombie from the dimileth server for providing some feedback.
> 
> -  
The nabatean are still alive, but they are not in complete control of the Church of Seiros. Seiros was just a random nabatean warrior that saved Fódlan and did the church for her mom and to avoid people like Nemesis ever surfacing again.
> 
> For plot purposes, Seiros and Rhea are two different people. Seiros is the headmaster at Garreg Mach; while Rhea is happily living her life with her brethren somewhere.
> 
> Nemesis didn't stand that much of a chance since he had no handicap this time.
> 
> The crests and holy weapons in this AU are truly a blessing from the goddess, no dragon people were harmed in this fic. Since the Tragedy of the Red Canyon never happened, Sothis is still around but spends too much time sleeping. :^)
> 
> Those who Slither in the Dark are not some underground species, they are just a very powerful human cult that wishes to unify Fódlan on its own terms; so it instigates the different nations: Edelgard being experimented on, Lambert getting killed, and so on.
> 
> Update 02/12/2020 : (This story was published before the Ashen Wolves DLC came out. Apologies for not including them in this AU.)
> 
> \---  
\---  
[My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co//)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	2. Adolescence-Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Blood warning) (Description of death)
> 
> I'm inspired by lovely artwork:
> 
> [Young Dedue](https://twitter.com/becomedog/status/1214937112497336322?s=20)  
[Young Dedue with his sister](https://twitter.com/BootlegKiciu/status/1207753443835817989?s=20)  
[Pre-skip Dimitri with long hair](https://twitter.com/kro_0096/status/1223010849733824517?s=20)

* * *

**4th of Harpstring Moon, Imperial year 1176**

_Spring planting begins; saints are honored through joyful music-making_

** _(May)_ **

* * *

The creaking of a nearby chair and a scribbling pen brought some comfort for the three people resting in a low-quality room, being safe from the harsh rain that poured this evening. Still, a few vases lay on the floor for the sole purpose of catching a few droplets that still crept in from the rundown inn’s roof.

While Dimitri, Dedue, and Byleth managed to escape the clutches of a scorching death, now they had to make their way to survive the imminent danger they were constantly surrounded by.

To their dismay, when the sun rose after that eventful night almost a month ago, they forced themselves up to start walking to the nearest village that hadn’t suffered under the chaotic attack; not wanting to draw too much attention and in need of funds, Byleth sold most of her armor to be able to provide new clothing for all of them that could make them less suspicious.

The sword gifted to her by Dimitri still rested against her hip.

“No, scratch that,” Byleth mumbled as her hands worked with Dimitri’s hair, braiding it so it could remain clean for a longer time. “No, it is best we start from the beginning. I’m sorry.”

The young prince, who sat in front of a worn-out table and weak candlelight, held a piece of paper in his hand before casting it aside. “No need for apologies, we should be mindful of our ink reservoir nevertheless.” He kindly tried to remind her.

“I’ll pretend I understood all of those words.” Byleth offered him a banter with a playful tug on his hair, enjoying the way Dimitri offered her a kind smile before grabbing a new piece of parchment.

Dedue rested on the other side of the table, working diligently on the soles of their worn-out boots, trying to stitch up the small holes that were forming with a stronger cloth and a few pieces of metal.

Byleth let out a heavy sigh once she was done fooling around with Dimitri’s hair, extending a map from Fódlan and Duscur on the last empty space in the table. In reality, Byleth was unsure how to advance further or to whom address the letter they were trying to work on.

While they traveled through a few villages and heard different gossip from merchants, it came to their attention that the messenger that had managed to escape the tragedy was actually found dead; meaning, that Faerghus was still not notified of their downfall.

In any case, having no response from the royal family and other nobles will bring up notoriety to this situation, but Byleth wasn’t sure she truly wanted that: the assault they received was with the full intent of disposing of the royal Blaiddyd bloodline, to believe the attack was at the hand of common thieves roaming that canyon would be a fool’s thought. They were too well trained and equipped, she also remembered that a few of them spoke perfectly Fódlan's main language despite they were crossing Duscur’s common-folk grounds.

Someone wished to kill them, in search of political gain.

But who? Byleth wondered. Her fingers passed softly on Faerghus territories as her eyes scanned the different names of estates.

It's well known by now that Duke Rufus was cast aside from the throne due to the lack of a crest, despite he was the eldest between him and Lambert; with the king and Dimitri gone, he could easily take the throne.

No, Rufus wouldn’t need to kill Dimitri to ascend the throne; and that womanizer Duke of Itha lacked the resolve and cold blood to plan an attack on his own family. Why would he ever attack king Lambert when he was at his strongest?

Byleth let out a groan, her finger digging a little deeper on The Itha Plains.

Perhaps it was an attempt from the lords of House Kleiman to be able to secure the Duscur peninsula and its richness in valuable minerals? Surely, they will be the ones rewarded with such territory once they are ordered to investigate and probably decimate all those in these lands as retaliation for the king’s assassination.

She really hopes that doesn’t come to that. Her eyes now focus on Dedue’s hands, which were applying some flower oil on the boots to moisturize the cracks in the leather. “Dedue, you should rest. Tomorrow we need to go early, remember?” She offered him a nod when the boy turned to see her but was surprised when he shook his head.

“No, I shall rest until you do as well.” Dedue answers indifferent, his attention going back to his work. The boy was offered to be Dimitri’s vassal, a title he took seriously as his attention had completely shifted into serving the crown prince diligently and without fail.

Dedue knew how much Byleth meant to Dimitri, so his services also aided the knight.

“Dedue, please don’t overwork yourself.” Dimitri finally spoke, letting the plume rest over the parchment. “You've been working quite some time on our boots, you should listen to Byleth and rest for the night.” He smiled once again.

“It's that an order from his highness?” Dedue questioned, his stoic gaze scanning Dimitri’s features.

“N—No, it's a request from a friend.” Dimitri stuttered nervously, not enjoying how his title was brought so frequently by him.

“Hm.” Dedue went back to work, completely immersing in his task once more.

Dimitri and Byleth sighed at the same time.

Dimitri decided to look at the maps as well, following Byleth’s index finger as she now traced the Fraldarius territory. His stomach felt heavy, remembering that eventually, he will have to face Rodrigue’s and Felix’s disappointed faces when they see he has returned alive but not Glenn.

Her finger then traced the Galatea region, quickly the image of Ingrid’s face comes in mind. How will she react knowing the man she admired and hoped to marry was now dead?

Was there any point in returning to the kingdom? The prince questioned everything, including Byleth’s resolution: why was she so invested in returning him home when he has nothing more to offer than pain to his friends?

_Avenge us._

Dimitri’s eyelids fell as his mouth twisted slightly, feeling a cold shiver run down his back. They were back, the voices. The voices of the dead that had been clinging to him since a few days ago.

_Find them, torture them, exterminate them._

Dimitri closed his eyes, taking a heavy inhale as his hands turned into fists. The dead, they want to be avenged; they wish the same agony they had to withstand before departing this world.

_Seek revenge._

“Dimitri?”

The prince finally exhaled, her voice luring him gently back into reality. With enough courage he turned to see her, noticing how her mellow eyes tried to see if he was alright. “Apologies, did you need me for something?” He blinked when Byleth’s finger poked him between the eyes, making some wrinkles go away.

“I don’t like it when you do that face…” She muttered, her hand going back to the maps as her attention kept falling on the prince.

“Ah, I see…” He offered a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Byleth knew his smile was genuine, but his words and eyes were not; even now, she sees how the gleam in those pure blues has weakened, replaced with odd darkness to dwell and a few speckles of gray in his irises.

She knows Dimitri is not alright, none of them are, but she can’t afford to bring that to his attention, she needs him to keep faking it for a little longer. “Hm.” Her attention went back to the map.

The knight next wonders, how her father has reacted to their death? He never seemed fazed when her mother departed this world due to illness, would Jeralt react the same way to her supposed demise?

No, that's not true. Jeralt cried when her mother died.

Byleth hated her father's tears. She hopes to never see Jeralt's face consumed by grief ever again.

“Dimitri, I’m ready.” She informed the prince, observing how the lad took ink and pen again to start writing the date.

She had finally decided that her best bet was to try and contact Lord Rodrigue directly, he was the most loyal knight to Lambert and also his best friend; to believe he could be treacherous to the royal family would be blasphemy, and he had enough funds to send them help.

Yet, whenever royal assassinations occur, a few phony thieves make their way to try and lure the weeping families with letters that inform them that their loved ones are alive and require some ransom to let them go, or a few conmen try to present an individual that has physical features exactly to those departed to try to get into a better social standing.

For those reasons, Byleth was making Dimitri write the letter; surely Rodrigue would detect the prince’s handwriting immediately, as well as her own signature at the end of the page.

“What do you think?” Both of them observed their work.

“It's not guaranteed to be good, though I believe it's enough.” Dimitri says.

Yes, it would have to be enough.

“Good.” Byleth nodded, taking the ink and the rest of the parchment from Dimitri. “I can handle the rest of the letters, now go wash your mouth and go to bed.” Her gaze fell on Dedue again. “You too.”

“Byleth, we don’t want you overworking yourself alone. Please, allow us to help you and keep you company.” Dimitri insisted.

“As his highness says.” Dedue gave him back up, unsurprisingly.

Both lads were met with an uptight glare. “Bed. Now.” Her tone steady with the light of authority that makes even an ogre follow orders.

The boys were quick to stand up and go near a vanity, taking turns to use the plate with water that rested there to wash their faces and mouths. She smiled at hearing playful whispers between them, and something about Dedue practicing Fodlandese alphabet with Dimitri tomorrow morning.

Her hand was already working on writing another letter for Lord Fraldarius as well, and one to her own father; she wanted to believe that Jeralt would come to the same conclusion as her, and that would immediately leave the capital to join Rodrigue in wait of answers.

After melting some wax to seal the letters, and using the hilt of the sword to make the Blaiddyd crest form, she could finally leave the table and get ready for bed herself.

The room had two hammocks with the thinnest fabric and rope she has ever seen in her life, but it was better than the roughness of the floor and safer than to be out in the open on unknown lands. As her back rested on the fabric and her eyes lingered on the roof for a moment before closing, she allows her mind to just dwell in the sound of the boys snoring beside her and the water droplets falling on the building and vases.

She probably dozed off only for a few minutes, sitting up fast with the dagger in her hand as she heard the wood creak loud enough to give her indication that a human was applying weight to the floor. The strong hold on the dagger’s hilt soon became weaker as she slowly sheathed it back into the holster, raising an eyebrow at Dimitri’s astounded face.

“Dimitri, what is it?” She questioned, not even wasting an apology.

“F—Forgive me, my intention was not to startle you.” He whispers, trying not to wake up Dedue who still managed to be asleep.

“Hmm…” She went back to lying down. “Climb in.”

The prince didn’t hesitate to do so, carefully trying to avoid harming Byleth as he impulses himself unto the hammock, Byleth offering him some assistance by pulling on his nightshirt until he could lie down beside her.

This was a common thing now, Dimitri starts the night by sharing his space with Dedue but ends up resting with Byleth; unable to sleep alone for the voices and nightmares that invade his mind don’t allow him to rest. Still, the boy knows it's improper to share bedding with Byleth, so he is always unable to crawl into her space in the first place.

“Nightmares?” She questions, wrapping an arm around the boy so he could rest against her chest; the memory of how they wept in that cold cave always coming back but she pushes it aside, making her priority Dimitri’s words instead.

“Mhm…” Dimitri nodded, his face warming up at hearing Byleth’s heartbeat and smelling the musky scent in her clothes, the softness of her chest easing the slight headache that he had. “I don’t wish to wake up Dedue with my screams…he doesn’t admit it, but he is quite exhausted.”

“You have a bad habit of gathering stubborn friends…similar minds attract each other.” Her hand began to rub his back, careful to avoid his wounds. His boyish snorts making her smile, the contrast of his words against his expressions always wounding her. “Try to go back to sleep, you need to wake up early as well.”

“I know.” He nodded, trying his best to forget the image of Glenn’s melted face and his father’s empty stare as his head fell on the ground. “Can I hug you?” His tone was sweet.

Byleth groaned but didn’t stop him when his arm wrapped her frame the best he could, letting out a short hum. “No need to ask.” She tried to reassure him, though her bland tone made it quite hard to believe.

“It is not proper to touch people without their consent.” He answered with a rebuttal.

“Oh really? I don’t remember giving you consent when you made me fall unconscious with a pillow.” Byleth teased.

“Please, don’t bring that up.” The boy begged, but he still smiled.

They both snorted.

“Hey, Byleth…why are you working so hard with no complain?” He finally asked, his chest feeling a little heavy, looking at the emptiness in the room that soon was not so unoccupied. “I know you’re my knight, and your duty is to bring me back to the kingdom…but is that goal worth so much sacrifice from you?” His baby blues suddenly quivered, now staring at the distant looming figure of his father and step-mother in the corner of the room.

“Do people want me back?” Dimitri continued, his eyes shifting now to the image of Glenn sitting on the chair Dedue had occupied before. “Am I worthy to go back into my home with my friends?” He finally finished, his eyes moving around, trying to meet all the empty stares directed on him.

Byleth felt him trembling, raising her head slightly to try to see where Dimitri was looking. The prince’s face was paler than usual, and his pupils were becoming smaller. She unsheathed the dagger again, facing the half-darkness with him.

That made the boy stop trembling, his focus now falling on Byleth’s face. Her face was stoic, but behind those features, he knew his friend was thinking; probably trying to find a proper way to react to his inquires and words.

“Are they here?” She questioned, taking all breath away from the prince as she brushed his words off.

Did she know…that he sees them?

“Y—Yes…” He confessed. “They are always here…”

“Hm.” She nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them take you away…”

He bit his bottom lip, his face hiding more into her chest. Yes, he feared that; to be grasped in their clutches, unknown of what punishments they would give him for surviving.

“Dimitri, I am loyal to you not because you are a prince. You’re my best friend, I will always keep you safe…our friends need us to go home.” She nodded, raising her dagger a little. “I see you.” She whispered.

He sniffed, feeling the common sting and warmth invading his eyes that he has been growing accustomed to. Her words were honest, they always heartened him. “See me?” He asked almost breathless, the tears finally flowing down but he didn’t sob, he smiled instead.

“Always, my friend.” She promised.

“Best friend.” He gently corrected as he sniffed, bringing a hand to clean his eyes as his smile still remained.

“Yes…best friend.” She smiled too, though it was melancholic.

That night, the prince finally slept with no nightmares.

* * *

**10th of Garland Moon, Imperial year 1176**

_Rainy season begins; women weave white rose garlands as gifts for friends or lovers._

** _(June)_ **

* * *

The letters had been delivered successfully and received a prompt answer. All they had to do now was wait near the ship docks and be patient for Lord Rodrigue’s ship to arrive so they can go home.

The letter that she received from Rodrigue was optimal as she expected, a few words of encouragement and praise for keeping the prince safe; a few mournful sentences for Lambert’s confirmed passing; and disappointing words that Glenn didn’t survive, yet he was still happy that his sacrifice served to save them.

Something about his wording towards his own son didn’t sit well in Byleth’s gut, and for something to upset her stomach had to be truly poisonous.

Rodrigue’s standing was vastly different from the letter she received from Jeralt; her father told her everything she needs to read in a few sentences.

_I knew you couldn’t have died, you are my kiddo after all._

_Next time, try to write more than just: I’m not dead. _

_Though I’m actually a little afraid to see the condition of your body and mind when you return._

_The kingdom is a mess, so prepare yourself for arduous work._

_I’ll be sure to have plenty of bait so we feast on some good fish, I missed my perfect fishing companion._

Byleth had read the letter a few times already, but as she sits on some barrels, she can’t help to indulge her father’s words.

He did miss her.

“You’re going to enjoy Gautier cheese, Dedue! It melts in your mouth really fast!”

Dimitri’s enthusiastic words brought her back to reality, quickly putting the letter away and going back to work on the flower crowns she was making; Duscur flowers were surprisingly pretty and aromatic despite such a harsh weather.

“It sounds quite greasy.” Dedue nodded. “What taste does it have?”

“Hmm…it's sour and somewhat tangy, but the texture is quite soft and the color is a very bright yellow, almost orange.” Dimitri nodded.

“Ah, it sounds similar to Duscur’s cheese; though it lacks that strong color as you have seen.” Dedue allowed his head to rest on his hand, deep in thought. “I wonder which one would melt first?”

“I’m positive ours would melt first, with the heat that falls on these lands I’m surprised you can have cheese at all.” Dimitri let out a laugh. “So, that’s how the cheese I’ve been eating tastes? That’s good to know.” He mumbled.

Byleth’s hands stopped once again as she managed to catch Dimitri's words, her eyebrows furrowing as she traced the white petals with her eyes.

She had forgotten that her best friend can no longer distinguish flavors, though his nose is now more enhanced to detect odors.

What a cruel trade.

Dimitri’s laugh came to an end when he felt something falling on his head, his eyes following Byleth as she made her way to prop something on Dedue’s head too. His hands quickly reached to his head, his fingers taking their time to feel the softness of the petals, a gasp finally escaped.

“A flower crown, for me?” Dimitri’s smile was bright, a soft pink hue invading his cheeks and neck. “Oh Byleth, thank you! These smell so nice!”

Dedue just stared baffled, his own hands playing with the texture of the flowers too; he soon met with Byleth’s gaze.

“In Fódlan it's common for girls to weave flower crowns and gift them to friends or a love interest.” She offered a small smile.

“Why, thank you. I’m…glad we are friends.” Dedue finally found his wording, his gaze falling to a side as a soft smile rested on his features, his blush growing to almost match Dimitri’s.

Dimitri stared at them for a moment, his focus falling on Byleth’s smile eventually; it always happened, that tingling sensation in his chest and stomach whenever she smiled or laughed, his legs feeling wobbly at the sight of her eyes turning less cold.

Dimitri for the first time, finally acknowledges that Byleth is very beautiful, more lovely than the flowers that rest on his head.

“What’s with that quirky smile?” Byleth teased as she finally saw Dimitri, enjoying the image of her best friend being so happy while his eyes seem to cast away that looming darkness for a moment.

Unaware for her, it would be a very long time before she ever saw a bright smile like that resting on his features.

Sadly, time wouldn't be merciful for Dedue to acknowledge her as a friend either.

* * *

**19th of Wyvern Moon, Imperial year 1176**

_Wyverns flock south for the winter; children gather firewood and catch fish_

**(October)**

* * *

The boy she knew is hidden. All she sees now is a teenager slowly building himself to be a man with frail strength.

As she stands behind him while he sits in front of a large round table, his exuding authority despite his losses makes those present proud, she knows that the ever hold of those who died hold him down on his chair.

“You’re too young.” A comment.

“You need more preparation to be king, I recommend you receive your coronation after you graduate Garreg Mach’s Officers Academy.” Another word of reason.

“While King Lambert’s departure deserves more grieve, we cannot allow another sudden attack on house Blaiddyd; it is of utmost importance for Duke Rufus to rise to the throne and receive the blessing from the church of Seiros.” A man adds.

“To allow Duscur get away with this crime would smudge the memory of King Lambert and Consort Patricia; house Kleiman is ready to bring the justice of the goddess; our else, their souls will burn in the flames of eternity.” Of course, lord Kleiman affirmed.

Barely, Dimitri manages to convince the round table about Dedue’s innocence and his complete loyalty towards him; Lord Rodrigue and Byleth testifying to give him support that finally makes the snobby nobles forget about the peasant from Duscur.

“A living memento of the tragedy, an eternal slave is a befitting end to that Duscurian swine.” A lord sleazily comments before he barks a laugh.

Dimitri’s hands curl into a fist, nails digging deep into his own skin despite his hands were gloved.

She watches, as another part of the prince dies when the round table is in favor of Rufus ascension to the throne and the subjugation of Duscur. Rodrigue’s hand falls on Dimitri’s shoulder to offer him some support, and also to avoid the prince falling to his urges of violence.

* * *

**12th of Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial year 1177.**

_Frequent rains punctuated by rainbows; a reminder of nature's wildness_

**(August)**

* * *

Felix slowly made his way through the destroyed carriages that still held banners from the western houses of Faerghus, his hand resting on his side, trying to stop the blood that keeps creeping out of a wound made by a sword slash.

His feet finally stop when he is met with a muddy road, decorated by corpses that were unrecognizable due to how their limbs were removed and how blood soaked their clothing.

In the distance, he saw Dimitri using his own hands against pitchforks and torches; how the prince’s fingers dug deep into a man’s eyes before he smashed his head against the ground, blood quickly covering his blond locks and pearly skin; a maniac’s laugh escaping from the prince’s throat as he holds a woman’s neck, breaking it with a swift movement from his wrist. His normally soft baby blue eyes completely wild as orange hues covered his image by the distant homes invaded by tall flames.

The naïve gambit was slain.

The hand Felix is using to hold his sword suddenly trembles, a gasp stuck in his throat that almost chokes him. His soft sienna eyes turn into a deep glare full of scorn; observing the pathetic life that Glenn saved.

He never got to best his brother in a match, never had the opportunity to learn from his sibling; he will never have the opportunity to tell Glenn he admired and loved him.

All because Glenn decided his life was worth less than that monster, that disgusting boar in front of him.

That disgusting beast that makes his own father completely obey orders even if they are inhuman and chaotic.

Knighthood being nothing more than a pathetic way to live life, allowing others to discredit the value of your skills and worth.

The strength in his muscles finally returned, moving forward while raising his sword to rush towards Dimitri; finding a resolution to stop the prince’s actions even if it costs him his life. Suddenly, he stops as another figure makes its presence, quickly recognizing long blue locks and the last silver sword King Lambert blessed.

The remaining heir of Fraldarius observes as Dimitri is punched in the face by a heavy fist, his body falling to the ground to meet with the corpses he just slew, completely out cold.

A panting Byleth stands over her liege, a pale ivory hand still shaking by how hard she struck the prince’s face; her stoic eyes slowly shift towards Felix’s astonished gaze, both of them stuck in a stalemate stance.

A knight had punched her liege, which could cost her traitorous head.

A boy whose house swore loyalty to the crown, had a sword still raised against the prince of Faerghus.

Felix finally sheathes his sword while Byleth kneels down to pick up an unconscious Dimitri; making the sword-master in training go back to the death glare he had previously.

Without any word, both conscious individuals decide to not tell anyone about their actions nor what they witnessed.

In that instant, Felix understood that not all knights were afraid of using their warrior prowess to defend those they believe in; his chest is filled with mixed feelings towards Byleth, not knowing if he was proud of her courage or mostly disgusted by her loyalty.

* * *

**Horsebow Moon, Imperial year 1178.**

_Fall harvest begins; men hunt for game with horsebows_

** _(September)_ **

* * *

** **

**1st:**

The western rebellion is quelled with few casualties, while House Kleiman is successful in the subjugation of Duscur; lord Kleiman received the whole peninsula as a reward for his loyal and quick work.

**10th:**

House Gaspard’s eldest son, Christophe, is found guilty of aiding those who assassinated King Lambert; for some reason, his trial doesn’t take place in Fhirdiad and is relocated by Sir Catherine from the Knights of Seiros.

**15th:**

Lord Christophe is condemned to die by guillotine in Garreg Mach’s open plaza; his head is displayed outside the institute’s walls for a few days to allow people to fear the goddess’s punishment to those who go against their beliefs.

Dimitri is appalled by the decision, Lord Rodrigue feels guilty for not being able to provide information to prove his innocence; Byleth disbeliefs the outcome.

**17th:**

Dedue is assaulted by an angered mob that uses him as an outlet.

**19th:**

Ingrid visits the royal castle after months of not doing so, trying to avoid the man from Duscur.

Sylvain and Felix had kept their visits regular but are glad to see Ingrid once again; Dimitri’s relationship with Felix has grown cold and sharp.

**20th:**

Byleth manages to go fish with her father on her birthday. Receives a few gifts from her friends who reunited for her.

Dimitri is teased for gifting another wolf pelt this year.

**27th:**

Lord Lonato Gildas Gaspard ceases funding to the Church of Seiros, his status remains the same within the kingdom despite the incident.

**30th:**

Byleth is assigned to tutor the nobles and Dimitri’s vassal in preparation for the entry exam to Garreg Mach’s institution; there’s high expectations of her due to her knowledge, experience and bond with the people involved in her class.

* * *

**20th of the Ethereal Moon, Imperial year 1179**

_The Blue Sea Star departs; from the heavens, the Goddess prays for peace_

**(December)**

* * *

Dimitri found a waste of time to celebrate his birthday, whether his uncle’s shameful way to manage the kingdom is a blessing or curse, at least it offers a breather for useless balls or celebration.

Today, he was turning seventeen.

While the voices in his head constantly whispered, he would push their wants away if only for a moment, the thought of seeing Byleth in the privacy of his chambers managed to make all fear leave his soul and his mind grow quiet.

There was an interesting tradition that flowed through the Blaiddyd family; as soon as the noble would turn seventeen, their appointed knight would offer them a haircut and shave in the privacy of their room; marking the dawn of a fresh start.

The upcoming years being a struggle that with continuous work would offer personal improvement, accompanied by the steady growth of their hair once more.

Like a lion’s mane being shaved, only for it to grow back even more beautiful and regal.

When his hand finally turned the handle of his door, he finally found himself smiling at the sight of her near the large window.

The harsh cold winds of the winter months in Fhirdiad seemed to blow a little harsher today, the sky with dispersed clouds allowed for the warm sun to shine through every creak that could crawl into; the soft levels of snow decorating the fields and roofs gave a peaceful white and blue hue to most of the land.

“Apologies, I was forced into an emergency meeting with my uncle; forgive me for being unable to send someone to notify you of my tardiness.” His tone collected and apologetic as he walked towards her, once in an accepted distance from, he offered a bow. “I’ll work to avoid such actions in the future.”

Byleth kept her features stoic, playing with the clasp knife in her hand for a moment to manage to keep her cool at Dimitri’s amusing formal antics. “No need for apologies; though I urge you to sit down.” Her free hand motioned to the chair beside her. “It's best we do this when the sun still offers us some light.”

Dimitri decided not to burden her further, almost too quickly he sat down, letting himself be guided by Byleth’s hands as the chair reclined to give a better angle from his face and neck; his heart began to pound faster at the sight of her standing taller than him, his blues fixated at the way her reserved gaze wandered on his features.

He had to look away, feeling bashful and confused at his body’s reactions; as every year passes, the image and meaning of Byleth for him changes: she is his best friend, his advisor, his senior, his knight; his companion of the tragedy and one of the few people he can truly open up to and call family.

He brought these confusing thoughts and sensations to the attention of Sylvain, who only laughed at his state and told him that nothing was wrong with him; he simply was infatuated.

Him…Infatuated.

To her?

He remembers that he almost killed Sylvain when he threw a random rock towards him, barely missing his head but making a dent on the wall where the hit landed. His voice broke a few times as he explained to Sylvain that Byleth was his best friend.

“Are you nervous?” Her mellow voice made him snap back into reality, forced to look at her face again but immediately his eyes wandered to the dark hues of her clothes, being comforted by the image of the usual uniform she wore under her armor pieces but mostly how her strong muscles were still visible despite the thick clothing.

“No, of course not.” He admitted though the bopping of his adam-apple told Byleth otherwise as her hands pressed against his face and neck, spreading oil on his skin so the blade could easily pass over.

The blush invading his body was not a normal reaction to have towards someone you see as a dear friend, he felt guilty for feeling this way.

_Best friends can become lovers you know? Actually, that’s what many couples aim for; there is nothing purer than falling in love with someone who knows you from body to soul._

He remembered Sylvain’s playful words after he was done panting when the adrenaline of escaping a sure death left him.

“Don’t lie to me,” Byleth instructed him, her voice this time more arrogant as the coldness of the steel blade began to pass on his face. “I don’t see why you are so worried, you only have translucent baby hairs; perhaps this will finally make you grow out a beard?”

A banter.

He allowed himself to laugh and close his eyes as he felt her hands carefully working, the rumbling of his throat making his amusement sound gruff. “Heh, now that’s a lark…” He held in a snort to not make Byleth’s hands move any further. “You’re the one who is nervous, you tried to convince me three times to make Gustave or Rodrigue do this instead.”

Byleth’s eyelids lowered, finishing the prince’s left cheek and chin, moving to carefully work over his lips. In all honesty, she felt conflicted by this; this ceremony was meant for Glenn, not her.

It almost felt dirty doing this.

Still, Dimitri’s cocky tone reassured her.

The two of them depended on each other too much.

“Are you excited about departing tomorrow to Garreg Mach? The others surely can’t wait to leave…” Byleth tried to keep the conversation going, the blade now working on his sideburns.

“To deny my excitement would be quite a fallacy, but I admit I’m a little nervous about seeing Felix almost daily for a whole year and share the same classes; our relationship, unfortunately, is still on very ill terms…” He allowed his thoughts to trail off. “I’m sure I will be forced to be the medium between Ingrid and Sylvain constantly, and there’s no doubt in my mind that I shall be elected house leader, so responsibilities of my classmates’ advancements will be part of my duties as well.”

“I see.” Her tone bland, her knife stopping on Dimitri’s throat.

“I can only hope to fall in a mutual agreement with everyone, while not neglecting my own goals.” He finally opened his eyes to meet with hers, which were oddly eerie as the knife hadn’t moved away from his neck for quite some time. “Is something the matter, Byleth?” His tone still endearing and trusting.

“Apologies.” She muttered, finally moving the knife away to place it over the nearby table. “I just happened to notice that you have never been so vulnerable to a blade’s end like this…you really trust me, don’t you?”

A chill went down the prince’s spine, coming back to reality when his knight began to clean away the oil with a warm and damp towel. Still frozen, he watched as Byleth made the chair go straight before moving behind him, her hands already undoing the half-ponytail of his long healthy hair.

“I cut my own hair; and as you can evaluate with your own eyes, it's not very even. Are you certain you wish for me to cut it?” She asked, almost ignoring completely the last sentence that spluttered from her lips.

“I’m sure you are doubting your abilities.” He eased into the chair again, his eyes closing as a towel wrapped over his shoulders, her hands now working to remove knots in his hair with her fingers and a comb. “You see me, of course, I trust you.”

Her hands hesitated for a moment, a small smile escaping as she began to divide his hair, soon enough picking up the scissors. “Indeed, I see you…and will always do so.”

They fell in comfortable silence; the snipping of the scissors, wood being cracked in the nearby furnace and their breathing being the only sound that would fill their ears.

When Byleth moved to Dimitri’s side to work on that angle of his hair, he finally spoke again. “I’m sorry you are unable to join us in the academy. I require you here in the kingdom.” A sigh escaped him. “You’re the only one I trust that will keep me informed of my people’s status…”

“Do not worry, Dimitri. I trust that Dedue will keep you unharmed; I’ll do my best so Lord Rufus doesn’t deliver a broken throne to you.”

“There are only two reasons why I’m joining the officer’s academy, Byleth…” Byleth’s hand was working on his front as he spoke. “One of them is to have my revenge, and one day, I will have it.” His tone harsh and low.

Her hand went a little too high on that cut.

Byleth wasn’t sure what made her more uneasy, Dimitri’s words or ruining his hair already.

She decided to remain quiet, not knowing what exactly could she tell him. Instead, her mind worked in a way to make her error work, her scissors moving more erratic as golden locks kept falling to the ground.

After a while, Dimitri’s shoulders were dusted and he was allowed to stand, a mirror handed to him so he could evaluate his new look.

“Oh.” He mouthed. His expression complete awe.

Byleth stared at him intently, trying to read his feelings; her worry was allowed some respite as Dimitri began to laugh, a loud and bountiful chortle.

“Well, at least you found something positive in it.” Byleth sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“My goodness, no. This is horrible, Byleth.” He admitted.

Another silence, this time stagnant.

Their combined laughter soon eased the moment, both of them wiping the tears off their eyes as they had amused themselves far too long.

“Thank you, my friend. It means a lot that you are here at this moment…that you have always been here.” His eyes fell to the mirror again, staring at his own reflection, acknowledging his new image and the path ahead of him.

Byleth took this time to observe him, memories rushing in as she recalled the first time she ever saw him; a boy who was accepting his death, she recalled the time he questioned her ideals; a boy with dreams too big for his head to comprehend but still guided her kindly.

She dwelled in the memory of him handing over the knight’s sword; a boy with high expectations on her, she soon recalled the gruesome memories of finding him between ashes and flames in Duscur’s fields; a boy tainted by pain, grieve and fear.

Memories of them enjoying an almost cruel peace as they explored the remains of Duscur with their new friend; a boy with some innocence left. Then, the image of Dimitri killing rebels like a savage with his bare hands; appalling both her and Felix as they witnessed the raw and vengeful power residing within the prince.

Images of his time as her pupil, how his eyes stiffed in concentration as she tried her best explaining battle tactics and ways to perfect weaponry.

Now, her eyes rest on the image of a young man; an air of dignity in his stance as his cold eyes stare into the mirror. Eyes that now are an electric blue that are always embedded with soft and mellow darkness in them despite his smiles grow ever charming and genuine.

The same young man was about to depart to the next chapter of his life, with a promise of success but also of revenge.

Could she really judge his need to know the truth of the faithful day that destroyed his peace? Gods, there were simpler times where she wouldn’t question her actions or words; but ever since she met him, she questions and evaluates everything.

She hates him and adores him at the same time, it's annoying how their friendship is going to break her eventually.

“Byleth?”

His worried call made her finally blink, her eyes filling with familiarity as she finally met with his gaze.

“My apologies, it wasn’t in my interest to come so close to teasing you. I’m pleased with the haircut, you can believe in my assurance.”

“Don’t lie.” She reminded him, crossing her arms. “No need to apologize, I was the one who lost herself in thought…It's just…” Her words trailed as she stared at him. “I never noticed when I had to start looking up to meet with your gaze.” She smiled.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Even more times, before he felt himself blushing again. He was at lost for words.

“Forget I said anything, Dimitri. It must be that I’m finally acknowledging that you will leave, and that for the first time in years, we will part ways for a long period of time.” She looked at the ceiling, gazing at the texture “Horse rides will be less gratifying now…who will I scare off by shoving a large insect on their face?”

His heart was skipping, faster than when he throws rocks in lakes to watch multiple ripples form.

“Before I forget, allow me to give you something.” Byleth broke him out of his bashful state as his blues curiously watched her hands searching on her side coat; the coat was long and a vibrant indigo blue, on the top it was decorated with fine wolf pelts.

Wolf pelts he had gifted her some time ago.

He blinked when her nimble hand offered him a small wooden case.

“Happy 17th birthday, Alexandre."

A genuine smile escaped him, staring at the box with the finest rosewood he has ever seen; the crest of Blaiddyd and his name engraved on the top lid. He raised an eyebrow when he finally held it and opened the box, staring at the silver harmonica with a mountain cliff engraved in it.

His gaze remained whimsical as he searched for an explanation from her.

“It's made with very strong steel, even if you press on it for a few seconds it should not bend out of shape.” She nodded at him. “You had mentioned plenty of times how unfortunate that you are the only one in the group of our friends who can’t play an instrument…I’m sure you will master the harmonica quickly.”

“I wouldn’t call two times being plenty.” He still smiled, playing with the odd instrument. “Thank you, Byleth…it's…” His eyes falling on her visage “really beautiful.”

She offered a sheepish smile, before giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Try not to get in too many fights, I won’t be there to fix your nose for you this time…and no harming people with pillows.”

“Byleth, please…stop making that event resurface.” He requested a little out of air, but he almost too quickly recovered. “Pardon me, but…would you allow me to embrace you?”

“You don’t even need to ask.” She extended her arms, giving him the opening to move forward.

They both fell in a comfortable quietness once Dimitri made his way to wrap his arms around her, letting his head fall against her own a little too appeased; her body was always warm and comforting, like the chamomile tea they have often shared throughout the years. The way her hands still rubbed his back gently reminded him how much he eased on the touch, but also bloomed a new unexplored yearning that was quite irksome and dissatisfying.

“I’ll miss you very much, Byleth…my dearest friend.” He felt her hands just resting on his sides. “I apologize since now for the flooding letters that shall come your way.”

“No apologies, I shall be waiting for them eagerly.” She admitted, looking at him. “Dimitri, I need you to promise me something.” Her steady tone and gaze caught him off guard. “Don’t let those who have fallen get a strict grip on you, you did what you had to do…and it's normal to feel chilled to the bone by the depravity of our actions.” Her hands fell to his arms and made some distance grow between them.

His head fell to a side, trying to understand her words. “Is that how it is…” His eyes closed. “Byleth, may I speak freely?” He found his courage to see her again, getting a nod as approval. “There was once a time where I thought of you as someone who felt no remorse of taking someone’s life, but after getting to know you and all we have gone through together…I can see you hold much more empathy than me.” He sighed but continued.

“Those dark times…where I had to kill in that flaring field for the first time; those dark times, where I killed out of spite and without batting an eye in the west-rebellion era…” He let out a shaky sigh this time. “I know why Felix hates me, I know why I fell unconscious all those years ago.” His voice was growing somber by the minute.

“I remember finding this golden locket on one of our last missions to finally end the civil war…inside the lock, a single golden hair rested. I don't know to whom it belonged. A partner, a sibling...parent, lover... I'll never know. It was from a soldier. An enemy. Someone we had cut down without hesitation. But at that moment, I realized he was also a real person, just like the rest of us.” He had stared at the floor for a moment, letting his eyes rest on the shine of their boots and the softness of their leg warmers.

“Byleth, in that moment I understood that my anger and grief were directed to innocent people. No matter the atrocities we come across, we are not allowed to take another’s person life for a just cause.”

His eyes finally flared in determination, Byleth is taken aback when their gazes met. “I need to know the whole truth of the Tragedy of Duscur, bring peace to my family’s and Glenn’s death. I swear to you, that in the quest for my revenge…my blade will only rise against someone who decides to commit senseless acts of violence.”

He took his hands back, feeling almost too dirty to be able to embrace Byleth. “It shall only rise like Felix’s blade all those years ago.” He oddly smiled, a comforting warmth resided on his chest “I will live with the responsibility of confronting this anguish of my decisions once the truth unveils…while I work to provide a kingdom where people can prosper in peace.”

He finally remained quiet, staring intently into Byleth’s eyes as she seemed to analyze his words and features diligently, her arms now resting on her side while her head rested on a hand; a common action from her.

“I see.” She murmured.

Nothing else? Would he not receive anything else?

“It…makes me happy hearing these words from you. I believe in you, Dimitri. Please know you won’t have to walk this path alone, you’ll have me at your side; not because I’m your knight, but because you are my best friend.” She finally added.

He smiled, at that moment, some of the lurking darkness inside his eyes left. Byleth returned the gesture, enjoying seeing his eyes hold genuine easiness and glee in them.

“How odd, I never knew…how comforting it could be to have someone standing by my side in this way” His words soft and still with the hint of contentment and happiness.

“You speak as I have ever left your side.” Byleth washed him off though her tone was as merry as his, grabbing his arm softly to make them walk to the door. “Keeping you for myself would be selfish; the rest of our friends are waiting for you.” The knight waved at the maid who had been waiting for them to finally enter the room and do some cleanup.

The maiden was quick to cover her hand to avoid bursting in laughter at the prince’s new haircut.

“W—What?” That finally broke Dimitri from the cloud he had been floating all this time, his face rushing in color once more as they stepped into the halls. “M—Must I really see them now?”

“I’m afraid you have to. It's better if you confront them now Dimitri, that will make them not laugh at your hair cut in the academy.”

“N—No, that’s not what I’m worried about!” Though now that Byleth brought it back to his attention, the intensity of his bashfulness increased, already imagining his friends teasing and banters; Sylvain would probably be the most awful one, having two things to attack him with.

Still, as Byleth slowly wrapped her arms on one of his own as they steadily walked through the halls, new confidence bloomed in his chest despite all the odd looks he was receiving from a few stationed knights and castle workers.

The way her lips curved as she enthusiastically told her about all the preparations their friends had made for him, made him tenderly smile.

The way her blue locks bounced and swayed as their movements fell in sync, made him breathless.

The way her eyes caringly stared into his own, made his gaze stare back longingly.

His promise to the dead forces him to understand that she needed to stay back; his duty to the kingdom reminds him that the people need the best knight in Faerghus to keep aiding them.

Yet, his heart begs him to ignore it all and take her into the academy.

He can only hope letters are enough to quell the ardent impatience in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to believe Byleth trained her friends so they could make it into the academy, so they don't go completely clueless to what they will see in Garreg Mach. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> Also, I enjoyed the idea that Dimitri's awful hair cut is due to Byleth's awful skill on it; I thought it would be a cute idea to work with; since Byleth's hair is uneven as well lmao. 
> 
> ಠwಠ
> 
> I decided to make Dedue and Dimitri meet in the Tragedy in Duscur instead since that would give me an opening to make them and Byleth be really close, seeing they withstood the bloodshed together.
> 
> (Since in the game, Byleth only gets a mt+gambit boost with the house lord and liege. Felix,Ingrid and Sylvain leave Dimitri out of their gambit boost, it's so funny and sad lmao bad childhood friends XD)
> 
> Christophe canonly died in 1176 but I always thought it was too quick for Seiros to just grab him quickly and just give him the choppy chops sjsnsn 
> 
> \---
> 
> There will be parts in the story where I quickly summarize the events of a month, while in other time lapses I provide more input. If the format is confusing, I appreciate feedback to make it better <3
> 
> \--
> 
> The nabatean are still alive, but they are not in complete control of the Church of Seiros. Seiros was just a random nabatean warrior that saved Fódlan and did the church for her mom and to avoid people like Nemesis ever surfacing again.
> 
> For plot purposes, Seiros and Rhea are two different people. Seiros is the headmaster at Garreg Mach; while Rhea is happily living her life with her brethren somewhere.
> 
> Nemesis didn't stand that much of a chance since he had no handicap this time.
> 
> The crests and holy weapons in this AU are truly a blessing from the goddess, no dragon people were harmed in this fic. Since the Tragedy of the Red Canyon never happened, Sothis is still around but spends too much time sleeping. :^)
> 
> Those who Slither in the Dark are not some underground species, they are just a very powerful human cult that wishes to unify Fódlan on its own terms; so it instigates the different nations: Edelgard being experimented on, Lambert getting killed, and so on.  
\---  
\---  
[My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	3. Adolescence-Turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:(Blood warning) (Child abuse and slavery mentioned) (Suggestive themes) (Suicidal Thoughts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!
> 
> I was inspired by these arts and memes:
> 
> [tsugumi_pp,fluffy. Bless you for this precious Dimitri with an owl](https://twitter.com/tsugumi_pp/status/1174659251748212736?s=20)  
[Precious Dedue](https://twitter.com/KrazehKai/status/1184942779304235015?s=20)  
[hanromii, a very soft boi Dimitri with plants and cats](https://twitter.com/hanromii/status/1174420609603919884?s=20)  

> 
> [Byleth having amazing teacher crits, NovaArby, I love you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaxDivmHGf8)
> 
> This fic succeeds of not taking itself seriously sometimes.

* * *

**25th of Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1179**

_Strong winds blow; the guardian Seiros first appeared during this moon_

** (January)**

* * *

Byleth was surprised and elated when she received a letter from Dimitri. She had expected for his mention about flooding her with letters to be one of his quirky larks, but it seems he was quite serious.

Her eyes scanned around, making sure that it was prudent to open the letter in that moment. In the distance, she saw her father still speaking with Rodrigue and Gustave.

No.

_Gilbert. _She corrects herself bitterly, deciding quickly to read Dimitri's letter instead to not dwell in the odd and tight sensation in her chest.

She finally opens the letter, smiling as soon as her eyes distinguished his lovely handwriting.

_11th of Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1179._

_To my dearest friend,_

_This letter is being dispatched directly from Garreg Mach, our travel was successful and we find ourselves safe thanks to the different mages encountered on the road; Warp truly is a magnificent technique._

_Though I’m sure you probably already knew our whereabouts, seeing how you were always so quick to track down information._

_Surprisingly, the winter winds here in Garreg Mach are not as frigid or treacherous as in Fhirdiad, yet I still advise our friends to not underestimate nature here; mostly Sylvain is being troublesome, he has already disappeared into the night a few times to only come back until sunrise._

_Frankly, I have no clue how you were able to rally him so well into your classes. Forgive me for believing it was an easy task to withheld; please provide me with prayers to not lose my temper against him._

_From this day forth until the end of the Lone Moon, we will be trained and disciplined here in the academy before our classes officially start on the 1st day of the Great Tree Moon. Everyone assigned to my class seems kind enough, I’m sure you would find them interesting._

_Also…Edelgard is here, yet she is vastly different from what I remember her; while she acknowledged me by name, there is a strange unfamiliarity lingering in her eyes as they meet my own. Her appointed loyal ally, Hubert, makes my skin crawl._

_I believe this letter has gone quite too long, though I’m tempted to send this as urgent, I don’t think it would be appropriate. _

_Know that my heart already weeps for this distance between us, I have been practicing with the harmonica daily in an attempt to make this gap between us smaller, to the dismay of Felix._

_Alexandre_

Byleth let out a long exhale as she folded the letter once again, her smile smaller but still present.

He seems to be doing well.

* * *

**Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1179.**

_Cold winds and heavy snows; winter's beauty hides treacherous conditions_

**(February)**

* * *

**2nd:**

Dimitri had been all day occupied preparing the public speech he would deliver in front of his class, trying to be strategic with his words without falling in a stoic and arrogant persona.

He was to present a case as why he would be the right choice for house leader this year; while he had expressed to Byleth his nervousness of the task, the thought of being able to assist his fellow classmates and inquiries filled him with determination, while it would be a good chance to develop more his charisma and authority towards people.

In all honesty, it was a way to keep his thoughts and worries away from Byleth and the status of his kingdom; he had received a letter from Rodrigue mentioning that his knight had been dispatched to control a small unit of thieves pillaging a nearby village close to the kingdom’s capital. Dimitri knew it was an easy task for Byleth, but he couldn’t help to feel uneasy for her.

The uneasiness would only grow stronger as the voices of the dead and their phantoms had been visiting him every single night since he was given his personal quarters in Garreg Mach.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, his thoughts being interrupted at the perfect moment. “Please, come in.” he invited as he faced the door, a smile escaping when he saw Dedue entering with a basket and some letters in his hands.

“Your highness, I apologize for the intrusion. I noticed you were missing from the dining hall during lunch, so I came to deliver you some refreshments.” Dedue walked towards a low bookcase to set down the things he had brought with him. “I also took the opportunity to visit the homing pigeon’s courier to retrieve the letters of the day.”

“Like always Dedue, going the extra mile. Thank you, my friend.” Dimitri stood up, observing how his friend began to ready the table to share a meal; growing happier by the moment as he saw Dedue was planning to stay, and also because he recognized a symbol from one of the wax seals.

“Please, sit down and read the letters as I serve you the meal.” Dedue looked at Dimitri for a moment, a thin smile escaping him when he saw how the prince sat down rather too swiftly while his hands were already working on opening the letters.

Dedue was surprised he didn’t rip the envelopes too unevenly.

With the scent of hot soup, chamomile tea and buttermilk biscuits; Dimitri began reading the letters, leaving Byleth’s for last since he wished to savor it and leave with a positive note.

He hopes.

With one shaky inhale, he begins to read her letter.

_29th of Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1179_

_To Dimitri Alexandre <strike>Blayddyd Blaiidid Blaidier</strike> Forget it. _

Dimitri let out a short snicker, all weight from his shoulders leaving him.

_It pleases me to inform you that I have come to a mutual agreement with a pigeon courier in gratitude for my prompt services towards removing the bandits that were killing their birds; as well as helping restore in the best of my abilities the nearby village that provides them with coin and shelter. The rest of the report I’m sure Rodrigue has disclosed <strike>obnoxiously exaggerated</strike> diligently accurate._

_In other words, our letters will arrive at each other sooner. _

_To touch on the topics you mentioned previously, I can only tell you that you don’t need prayers; trust in your instincts and in the light that resides in your words and eyes. I’m sure Sylvain would listen to you easier if you made him understand why you are worried about him._

_In other words, stop being so uptight._

_I hope you describe the classmates that mostly catch your eye in the next letter. _

_I admit I feel a little uneasy knowing Edelgard has decided to remain distant, though it's understandable seeing the unconformities in her own territory due to Lady Patricia’s death and the estranged relationship you two had; probably <strike>due to the dagger you gave her </strike>someone is advising her to keep her distance from you; just give it some time, I’m sure you two will reconnect in no time after she sees that the Kingdom is fairing nicely despite our losses._

_Judging from the past Emperors, I’m sure Edelgard’s closest companion is a mage talented in the dark arts and reason; try to acquire a goddess charm so no vex can be placed on you; though I’m sure Dedue has already slipped one in your coat._

_You could send me a full fable and I wouldn’t mind; just be sure to not spend too much time in these letters, your priority is to excel in your classes and retrieve information…but mostly, have fun._

_I’m glad you are already working your way with the harmonica; hopefully, the next time we meet, I get to hear your progress. Ignore Felix’s snarls, he is probably jealous that he only knows to play the iron triangle. _

_I also miss you my friend, but such is the burden we must carry._

_Your best friend, Byleth._

Dimitri finally exhaled, his eyes lingering in a few words more than others; quickly taking in all her banters but also her wise advice. His attention moved towards the food displayed for him and his friend who had been sitting for a while now.

Dedue held the most earnest smile he has ever seen. “I presume good news?” He asked, humbly.

“Ah, yes…you can imagine how much she teases me.” The Faerghus prince let out a sigh “but also her words comfort me…Though it embarrasses me to admit, I sometimes forget how much wisdom Sir Byleth possesses.”

“Understandable.” Dedue took a sip from his tea. “There’s a reason why she was knighted from such a tender age.” He extended his hand to push a little further the plate he had ready for Dimitri. “Please your highness, consume your meal so I may take the dishware before the dining area closes.”

“Ah, right. Apologies. You have my sincere thanks.” While Dimitri is not able to enjoy flavors any longer, the textures and warmth that emanates from the meal always brings his spirit back to life; the soup had a strong herbal scent, the biscuits would crumble in his mouth and slowly disintegrate on his tongue, the tea would wash away any discomfort on his throat and stomach. Truly, Garreg Mach food was more delicious than the one they have back in Fhirdiad.

Yet, the prince can’t help to feel guilty for not being able to share such delectable meals with Byleth; knowing how much the woman loves to eat.

He could almost imagine her happy munches.

“Ah, your highness. You finished your meal rather quickly; that makes me happy.” Dedue stood up, arranging the empty plates and cups.

“Apologies, I was not aware of how famished my body was until I began to eat. Please, allow me to go with you.” Dimitri stood up, offering a smile when Dedue didn’t protest at his invitation.

After they walked through the dormitories and into the dining hall, soon enough they made their way to the greenhouse; Dedue had surprisingly prompted for them to head to that area since he wished to discuss something with the prince.

Dimitri stood behind his vassal as he observed the larger man getting ready to prepare some empty soil in the gardening area, his blues staring curiously but also warmly at how Dedue’s hands seemed to poke holes into the dirt.

The monastery would be placed under curfew soon, and he knew Dedue was not someone to break rules.

“Dedue…forgive me for not being able to assist you; my muscles tend to betray me in the gentlest of acts.” The prince apologized, knowing the task could be ended quicker if he was able to help. “Please, offer me a task that won’t downgrade your work.”

“Please, do not fret yourself, your highness. I have asked for your company since I was asked to plant some seeds in your presence.”

At this point, Dimitri was completely baffled. In silence, he allowed his friend to work in peace; for the meantime. He observed as Dedue finally got out a small satchel from his left pocket, calloused strong fingers quickly filling every hole in the soil with large seeds that the prince couldn’t exactly recall or name.

When Dedue was finally done, he offered a watering can to Dimitri.

“Please your highness, assist me by watering these seeds.” Dedue began. “It’s what Sir Byleth wished.”

“By—Byleth?” Dimitri mumbled as he took the water can gently, his eyes falling on the sparkling water inside of it. 

“I had received a letter from her as well; though the page was rather empty, she kindly gifted me the seeds I have planted today.” He nodded. “These seeds are from Duscur…” A small smile soon escaped, though Dedue made his best to face away from Dimitri to hide it, as well as the crawling warmness invading his cheeks. “She mentioned wanting to provide me with my own sanctuary here in the monastery…”

“That sounds just like her…” Dimitri whispered, smiling as well. “Was it mentioned in the letter how she managed to retrieve such precious seedlings?”

“Of course not.”

The way Dedue almost proudly stated those words made Dimitri chuckle. “I see.” He nodded. “Yet she tasked you for us to do this together, did she not? Did Byleth describe why?”

“She wishes for this place to be your sanctuary too; the flowers we are planting this evening are sword lilies.” He began to explain. “Long ago, she made us flower crowns using these blossoms in combination with white daisies…”

Dimitri at this point was just staring at him amazed.

Because he was speaking openly? Because of the memory? Because of the seeds? Dedue would have to wonder a little longer.

“Sympathy and memories; simplicity and cheers. Be good to yourself and His highness; may the goddess of the roads and the god of winds keep you two safe and sound for me.” Dedue whispered as he removed the soiled gloves from his hands. “Those are the words she wrote to me, to us.”

The greenhouse suddenly felt warmer, the moonlight creeping through the windows seemed more heavenly.

Without waiting anymore, Dimitri began to water the seedlings with care. “I see…” He mumbled, a soft smile resting on his features as he imagined Byleth working endlessly in her mission while making extravagant deals with merchants.

Flowers wouldn’t be the only thing to bloom for Dimitri that month.

**17th:**

“Step down, Sir Charles.” Byleth commanded, staring into a fellow knight’s eyes as her hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

It had been barely two months since the absence of the crown prince from his homeland, yet the effects were spreading quickly throughout Faerghus as there was no one else left that could be a medium between Lord Rufus and his absurd way of ruling.

There was only so much she could do, as the last knight blessed by Lambert’s hope and trust.

“The regent has ordered us to take these slaves into the capital.” The older knight in front of her still kept a domineering stance, holding the hilt of a blade as well. “Please Sir Byleth, let us not escalate this situation further.”

“They are just children!” Byleth rose her voice, her harsh tone making those observing the scene back off a little to not be in the range of a possible altercation. “What could possibly Regent Blaiddyd do with children that barely can pick up a broom!”

“They are able to withstand other things…”

Her eyes turned cold in an instant, quickly understanding the implications of his disgusting words. “Do you realize what you are saying?”

“Such is the harsh reality of those born without the blessing of the goddess. If we don’t take them back to the capital, they shall be left behind in these streets plagued by famine and sickness; under Lord Rufus’ care, they can at least learn what pleasure is before dying.”

She now saw red.

With a quick motion, the knight’s head no longer stood attached to the rest of his body; as the body fell, so did Byleth’s sword as she sheathed it.

Her gaze wouldn’t relent that easily as she stared at the men around her. “These children shall be under our care now! Our mission will be to find them available housing in sanctuaries and their original families. Those under Sir Charles’ command, will now follow Sir Jeralt. Anyone who stands against my order, raise your sword and face me!”

No response.

“May I remind all of your that your pledge as knights is not only to house Blaiddyd but to the people of Faerghus as well. Without our people’s faith, we are nothing.” She turned to see a messenger that was writing everything that had transpired here. “Be sure to add in that letter that I will take full responsibility for these actions today; whatever punishment comes across, shall befall only me.”

The messenger stared at her for a moment, before he crumbled the paper only to offer it to a mage; which promptly began to burn it.

“Sir Byleth, we stand with you. Forgive us for failing in our duty.” A soldier began.

“We were cowards.” Another one added.

Byleth began to receive morale and support from the men and women that were now in her ranks, some easiness finally allowing her stomach to not turmoil so strongly.

After a moment, knights and soldiers began to occupy themselves with handling the human traffickers and the injured from their squabble. Byleth took this opportunity to examine the situation of the children.

Her eyes widen when she met with a shiny emerald gaze, a girl with pale skin covered with a few turquoise scales around the edges and vibrant verdant locks. From the group of children, she was the oldest one.

The knight kneeled in front of her, observing as the girl held an emblem strongly in her hands due to nervousness. “No need to be afraid, nobody is taking you away.” She tried to reassure her, removing her cape almost immediately.

“Do you have a name?” Byleth questioned as she allowed her cloth to cover the girl’s hair and part of her body.

“Flayn…” The girl finally spoke, oddly being comforted by the scent from the cloth and the warmness lingering in Byleth’s eyes. “The way you stare at me…do you happen to know what I am?”

Byleth offered a nod, quickly placing a finger on her own lips to let Flayn know she shouldn’t speak more. While the other children were just as important, to risk a Nabatean girl to be discovered would surely stir chaos in camp yet again.

“My father used to tell me constant stories about your people…I thought of them to be folktales.” She stood up again, observing a few soldiers taking the children out of the large cages and putting them inside a carriage instead.

Now she understood why Sir Charles was so focused on taking these children to Lord Rufus, a Nabatean girl would probably provide him with endless richness and fame to outlast his own life and those in his family.

Sick bastard.

“Listen, it is best you remain close to me…I can’t guarantee you being safe if someone else would see you from close. Follow my lead.”

Curiously, the Nabatean trusted Byleth quickly. There was something in her scent that made her know she was reliable and honest, despite she just had witnessed how Byleth took a life from her own brethren without hesitation.

Humans are complicated, that’s why Nabateans stay away from them and their politics.

Byleth rested a hand on Flayn’s shoulder as they walked, to be expected, a soldier questioned their odd closeness.

“Sir Byleth, why are you taking that girl separated from the others?” A woman asked.

“She has leprosy.” Byleth’s words quick while her tone stoic, turning halfway to meet with the curious eyes that soon turned afraid. “Unless you want this camp and those children dying of early age, I suggest you allow me to continue.”

“R—Right, of course. Should you not task someone else with that girl? You falling ill would be quite disastrous.”

“Your concern is understandable and I appreciate it, but those with common blood tend to withstand certain illnesses more; may be due to the mixed-blood that corrodes in our bodies.” She answered almost derisive, knowing that the knight that was questioning her was from a pure bloodline.

Byleth was offered a bow before finally allowed to keep walking.

Flayn would just listen in silence, a smile escaping her as she enjoyed the sound of her name: By-le-th.

“I finally found you! Kid—What in tarnation have you done here?” Jeralt’s words halted Byleth’s movements once more, Byleth bringing Flayn closer to her body so she wouldn’t be startled by the man’s husky voice.

“Father, it pleases me you have managed to reunite with us.” Her tone, bland as ever.

“Don’t give me that tone missy, I suddenly am with the notice that more men have been added to my ranks and that Sir Charles is dead. Do you believe Rufus won’t ask an explanation of this?’ Jeralt grumbled, noticing the little person that Byleth was holding. “Where are you taking that child?”

“Father—” She gritted her teeth. “A tent. Now.”

**19th:**

Dimitri had to read a letter over and over a few times, the only letter he has received despite he has sent more than a few.

“Sir Byleth…has been tasked with a personal mission.” He read out loud the words written by Lord Rodrigue. He was informed of what transpired in a conflict that ended in a veteran knight’s slaughter and Jeralt having a larger gambit with him.

That meant Byleth was traveling alone, for unknown reasons.

His eyes for a moment glanced at the corner of the room, which soon became a cold stare as he was met with an icy glare from his father.

Seems the phantoms have come to visit yet again.

**22th:**

“Oh Byleth! Can we take some of this delicious fish!?” Flayn asked eagerly as she pointed to a stand with different bait and marine life displayed on wooden boxes.

“I don’t see why not, you haven’t eaten in a long while after all.” Byleth hummed as she stood in front of the merchant, allowing the girl to choose a few coral specimens.

What Byleth didn’t expect next was seeing the girl gobble the fish up without even cooking.

That was pretty neat.

After the knight left her father baffled and probably with more than he could handle, she quested herself to find Flayn’s home so the girl could go back to her people; it was easier said than done, knowing the Nabatean have mastered the arts of hiding and protecting themselves from human’s grasp to avoid their blood and claws being used for magical reasons.

Between keeping Flayn hidden and trying to track the supposed woods where she could re-enter her home, Byleth has found herself with no respite to read letters that are not listed as urgent. Deep inside, she feels guilty for the pressure and tasks she has left Jeralt with.

Still, Jeralt offered her a smile, a few letters and some words of encouragement before she left off on her horse.

_The branch doesn’t fall afar from the tree…I’m proud of you, Byleth. You can leave me and Rodrigue handle this mess with that good for nothing regent. I’m sure he will be too drunk to care anyway; though I’m sure Dimitri will be quite surprised by the news…_

Byleth sighed, that’s right, Dimitri. She often tells herself that her actions are for the greater good of the people and for the crown prince, but the way she beheaded that knight with no hesitation was…grotesque.

Another death to make her feel depraved of her actions; such is the reality of conflict.

“Byleth!” Flayn’s exasperated shout finally made her notice that the campfire was growing weak.

“Oh…” She muttered, adding more dry grass and sticks to make the fire grow strong again.

“Excuse me, Byleth. Are you all right? You have been spacing a lot since we camped here in the woods…” Flayn sat on a log, her hands resting over her lap. “You seem to be caught in boundless thoughts…”

Night had already fallen and they decided to stop near a river after they made quite the progress in the woods Flayn seemed to be familiar with; the cracking of wood, the rapid stream of the nearby river and her horse’s trots, made Byleth finally ease herself.

“Apologies, Flayn. I’m certainly a little nervous. Nothing to worry about.”

“Hm, it may not look like it; but I’m much older than you. I may be able to provide some advice.”

“Oh? That’s odd, seeing how you almost bought a potion that could ‘make you grow fast ’” She teased. “What’s your age anyway?”

“I don’t know much of the human world, and it’s quite improper to ask a lady’s age!” Flayn almost pouted, crossing her arms as she decided to look away.

“Now, don’t get so worked up.” Byleth still snickered. “If tomorrow goes well, you will be back home…I’m sure your family must be very worried about you.”

“In—Indeed,” Flayn confessed, letting a sigh escape while letting go of her annoyance. “I left my home without my father’s permission…I’m sure he must be quite heartbroken, unable to search for me diligently like he probably wishes due to the rules of our home.” Another sigh “He always told me humans were creatures that could never live in peace…he was always overprotective of the idea of us exploring the world, but I suppose he had good reasons for it.” She offered a smile to the knight.

“I spent two weeks in those cages, and I learned a lot about humanity’s struggle and also greed…but in these six days we have traveled together; you have also shown me how humans can have such personal growth, fueled by kindness and bravery.” The girl continued. “You wield great power and carry yourself with poise when it comes to defending those you care about, like a true hero. Deep inside, I wish selfishly to stay beside you a little longer and offer you support…”

“I am no hero, Flayn. I just happened to be on the side that allowed you to be free.” Byleth was quick to add. “You are a pacifist and quite caring, the world would be much better with more people like you around…in reality, I should be the one yearning to protect you.”

That made Flayn laugh.

“See! Certainly, those are the words of a hero!” Flayn clapped a few times, standing up to go sit beside Byleth and wrap each other on the cloak she has been using for a while now. “Though it's quite the truth we must depart…please know my prayers will always be with you.”

Byleth nodded, unable to smile.

Prayers, that word reminded her of the request Dimitri gave her some days ago.

Byleth watched the fire for a moment longer, soon catching the sound of Flayn breathing easier as her body finally fell asleep. She found herself restless, unable to relax as well, despite these woods felt oddly calm and ethereal; like if normal wildlife didn’t reside in it.

With nothing else to do, she finally searched in her coat all the letters she has been ignoring for some time now.

_5th of Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1179._

_Byleth,_

_I don’t understand why you pretend to not know how my last name is spelled; you knew how to write it first before I did._

_Your words have filled me with motivation, my friend. I will hold dear to them moving forward; as well as the pleasant task you left under the care of Dedue._

_You can probably not fathom the idea, but he smiled so many times as he planted those seeds, that I began to wonder if it was the same Dedue you and I know. _

_I…also found myself smiling a lot that day._

_I’m smiling right now, though it's probably awkward and uncomfortable to the eye._

_My class has elected me as their representative; unsurprisingly, Edelgard has been chosen for her own class. Adding to that, Claude Von Riegan, the alliance’s master tactician, has been chosen to be the leader as well. This year will be quite interesting, or so the professors say._

_You asked me to describe my fellow classmates that caught my attention, so permit me to enclose them below:_

_Ashe, the adopted son of Lord Lonato, has an extremely earnest personality. He will probably be the one who shall approach lectures with great enthusiasm. He seems to enjoy taking care of plants._

_Mercedes: She is the oldest of our class, with a carefree personality and a very kind soul. She pays careful attention to those around her. Everyone compliments her baking skills but I am unable to offer much genuine feedback about it…_

_Annette: She is Gustave’s daughter, and also a very talented student who scored quite high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She’s brilliant, really. Though…she can be quite a bit oblivious sometimes. The kitchen staff doesn’t allow her in the cooking area anymore._

_Forgive me for cutting this letter short, but I fear it won’t be light enough for the pigeon to carry if I continue writing: ah, I just wasted valuable wording._

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd._

Dimitri seems surrounded by capable people and his heart seems to be at ease. That allows Byleth to read the next letter in peace, the idea of Dimitri smiling making her chest feel warm.

_7th of Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1179._

_Hey,_

_I hate you. Why did you have to give a loud harmonica to the boar? Nobody is able to sleep here!_

_Thankfully, someone already told him that he can only play that thing at day time…and far away from the dormitories._

_I hope you’re not dead. Everyone would be sad without you._

_Except me._

_Felix._

Byleth chuckled, she needs to dry a beetle and send it to him. She moved to the next letter.

_8th of the Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1179_

_To the lovely Byleth,_

_I don’t know if you had anything to do with it but…Dimitri has been less of a worrywart here. He even accepted to go out on a date with a girl if I promised to stop sneaking out at night!_

_Ha, like if he were to accept a date with some random girl…_

_That means more night time activity for me, heh._

_Um, actually, I wrote you this letter because I actually miss you. You were always the only girl besides Ingrid that never treated me any differently because of having this cursed crest inside of me. I’m tired of listening half-baked lies and expectations from everyone._

_We haven’t even begun classes, and I already want to go back home. _

_Though there’s this girl, Mercedes…she is very kind, and there’s something in her eyes that makes me open up to her for some reason. Her eyes remind me of yours._

_Please stay safe my friend. Don’t just write to Dedue and Dimitri, the rest of us need you a lot too._

_Even Felix, I’m sure he wrote you a letter before me with some excuse of Dimitri being annoying._

_Sylvain Gautier._

Byleth felt that hit, hard. She had hurt her friends with no such intention. It would be a priority to answer these letters as soon as she goes back into town.

She can only hope the next letters aren’t this heartbreaking.

_9th of Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1179_

_Sir Byleth,_

_It pleases me to inform you that all of us are fulfilling our duties with no trouble. Despite the shortcomings due to Sylvain’s constant inappropriate acts towards men and women alike, we seem to be adjusting to school life rather easily._

_I hope your missions are not giving you much trouble, or that you are constantly thrown into danger. You’re my greatest role model but also a dear friend; I don’t know what I would do if you fell in battle while we are so far away from you._

_To be sincere, the women in this institution can be a little…overwhelming, to say the least. Their views and goals in life are vastly different from my own, and it gets a little frustrating to be defending your dream almost at every corner._

_There’s this boy, Ashe, who aspires to become a knight for the kingdom when he graduates. He seems to be fond of folklore, fables and legends; to be quite honest, I find myself constantly shielding behind him._

_It's not very knight-like, is it? Perhaps Felix is right…I should just give up and prepare myself to be a good wife._

_Ingrid Galatea._

Byleth will really now send that beetle to Felix. Another sigh escaped her while she opened the next one.

_14th of Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1179._

_To my dearest friend,_

_I can only imagine the stress you’re under right now, Byleth. I’m terribly sorry for placing this burden on your shoulders; please know I’m working fervently to match your zeal. _

_Edelgard spoke to me a few days ago, I don’t know what changed but…she offered to drink tea with me. Needless to say, we weren’t able to produce a very comfortable conversation with Hubert and Dedue standing so close to each other; at least I know we share a common thing: very protective people by our side._

_Without prompt, Claude von Riegan came to join the conversation. He certainly made things easier, he is quite charming…though his smiles are not frank, to say the least._

_Honestly, there’s nothing important to address in this letter…I just find myself unable to stop sending you words. Garreg Mach is beautiful in the daytime, but in the evening…I’m afraid I don’t find myself too motivated to look at it._

_Their voices, their presence…they make nights here at the monastery not so beautiful. As I lie down in my bed, I can feel their empty gazes staring at me; their screeching voices trying to lure me into nightmares._

_I used to be able to play the harmonica before bedtime to offer them rest even for a few minutes, but obviously my awful playing has cast away that privilege now._

_Please, do not worry about me. This is quite normal for us, isn’t it?_

_Just imagining you reading this…brings content to my heart._

_Dimitri._

She really needed to send a response soon. For the rest of the night, Byleth avoided sleep, unable to rest knowing the grief and worry invading Dimitri’s mind. Imagining him turning in his bed, crawling out of his room to recover air...

Her heart feels so close to breaking.

**24th:**

Almost a celestial fog covered the deep grounds Flayn had lured Byleth in, the thinnest of sunshine would crawl through the large topiaries carved by nature’s hand.

She couldn’t help to lose herself as different butterflies flew over them, trying to count how many stripes they had and if they were female or male; she suddenly stopped before her foot could crush what appeared to be a large slug, soon crouching down to observe the large antennas from the mollusk.

Is this heaven?

“Byleth!”

Like usual, Flayn was able to bring her back to reality. That’s right! She’s supposed to finally leave her and go back into a village as soon as possible.

How could this be heaven without Dimitri here?

She finally walked away, though a blush began to invade her face.

Is Dimitri enough for her heaven? Wouldn’t her father and the rest be a necessity too? Her mind tends to process in the weirdest of ways when she is lacking proper sleep.

They finally stopped in front of a large stone wall, carved with the oddest symbols she has ever seen. For some reason, her heart seemed to beat less rushed as she stared at what appeared to be an unknown crest.

It's not her job to question things.

“Is…this it, Flayn?” Byleth questioned, looking at the girl who seemed rather hesitant to keep moving forward.

As an answer, Flayn removed the large pendant from her neck; a soft green aura began to emanate from the golden ornament, making the marking on the stone in front of them glow in response as it slowly began to fade away.

Byleth just stared at the scene in awe, her eyes only meeting with Flayn when the pendant just rested in her hands, inert.

Flayn was suddenly shivering, staring into the darkness ahead for a moment, but eventually met with Byleth’s gaze. “Please, come with me.” She begged, before Byleth could answer with a rebuttal she continued. “There’s no need to stay in the land of humans, I’m sure you would come to enjoy and appreciate living with me.”

Byleth’s eyes went stoic, her lips a thin line as she analyzed Flayn’s words and eyes. “Flayn…”

“We have delicious fish, and so many bugs for you to marvel at and explore! I’m sure grannie and auntie would find you pleasant and interesting; even…my father would be charmed by you, I’m sure.” She sighed, taking hold of Byleth’s hands. “Please…”

Almost too quickly, Byleth shook her head. “It honors me that you would receive me…but there are people who need me here.” She licked her lips, her mouth felt suddenly so dry. “People I need as well…” The girl’s naïve request reminded her of someone she met a very long time ago.

Flayn finally looked down. “Dimitri.” She nodded. “You would stay in this chaos for him, wouldn’t you?” Byleth’s tense features told her much. “You haven’t stopped whispering his name whenever your mind was wandering abstractly.”

The knight could only nod, denying her the truth would be rude.

Yes, she would. 

“I’m sorry, Flayn. Know that these shorts days we spent together…will always be in my heart.”

“You shall always be in my heart, Byleth.” Flayn reciprocated her words, slowly letting go of her hands but now offering the gold pendant. “Please, if we must part ways permanently…then at least take this with you.” Her smile gracing her youthful features as Byleth took it. “It would bring my heart some ease knowing that I can provide you relief…wherever you are.”

Byleth stared at the pendant curiously, her fingers tracing the different lines and details on it. Her gaze fell on the girl again. “Flayn, this is…”

“Please.” The girl begged again. “Do not worry, only a Nabatean can unleash its full potential…but it should make minimal wounds heal faster while diseases clear away from you quickly.”

A laugh escaped the knight, amused at the sudden gift and the prompt explanation of it. “You honor me, milady.” She offered a bow, but soon it turned into a hug when the girl wrapped her arms around her.

“Please, stay safe. I hope the kind winds of Sothis make us meet again…someday.” Flayn whispered before finally letting go; without turning to see Byleth, she began to walk into the eerie darkness, her long twin ponytails glowing as to offer her some mellow comfort.

With the pendant now resting on her chest, Byleth observed the girl finally disappearing into the darkness; the large rock with intricate symbols appearing once more.

How odd…if it weren’t for the pendant around her neck, she could almost describe these last few days a very long dream.

Without anything else stopping her, she began to backtrack; in the distance, she could already recognize her horse’s white fur and whiny neighs, the animal clearly stressed of staying alone far too long. “I know my friend; you and I don’t deserve or belong in such a peaceful place…”

As Byleth mounted her steed and began to ride away, the sternness in her eyes returned; the gray areas on her eyelids growing darker as she forced herself not to blink.

* * *

**Lone Moon, Imperial year 1179**

_End of the year and winter; time to reflect on partings and acquaintances._

**(March)**

* * *

**6th:**

In the town of Garreg Mach, everyone seemed to be merry and excited for the little amount of time the students have before starting classes officially; with the wind being less cruel and cold, everyone begins to part ways with the frigid conditions.

Near the fishing pond and greenhouse, a few students reunite to speak about the changing weather.

Their conversation quickly centers on a certain Fhirdiad knight.

“Come on, your highness. From all of us, I’m sure you are the only one she probably responds to. Just tell us if she’s alright or not.” Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the prince sitting near the edge of the water while trying to play a tune with his harmonica.

“I have already explained to you many times, Sir Byleth would never treat any of us differently. Still, to answer your inquiry” His tone grew cold “No, I have not received any response from her nor from Lord Rodrigue.” Dimitri finally admitted, staring at the instrument in his hands longingly; his gaze soon shifted to worry.

“Do you think we should send an urgent letter? Sir Byleth would be polite enough to send a request to us of limiting our letters to her, before she would stop responding all together.” Ingrid added, letting her hands rest on her hips.

“The boar did mention Byleth was in a very special mission, perhaps she is just lying low to avoid getting slaughtered by some gambit.” Felix curtly added.

“Felix!” Sylvain and Ingrid shouted at the same time.

“What? Sitting here while thinking of the most optimistic outcome will get us nowhere!” Felix let out a grumble before crossing his arms. “She should have sent me a beetle by now…”

Silence followed.

Dimitri finally stood up, dusting himself before meeting with everyone’s begging eyes.

Felix’s looked more like a glare, but a light of pleading was in them as well.

“Very well, I shall send an urgent letter on this weekend.” Dimitri nodded. “but, we must all agree that when Sir Byleth responds to us aggravated…we all must work together to offer her a very good apology.”

“Ha, are you for real? I would prefer for her to break every bone in my body if it means she gives us some insight!” Sylvain stated in his usual peppy tone, wrapping an arm around Ingrid and Felix.

“Lay off.” Ingrid and Felix said in unison, moving away from Sylvain’s hold.

“I see.” Dimitri let a smile escape. “Please, if she responds to the letter…I want Ingrid to be the one to write her back; as you know, me and the other house leaders have a small mission with professor Jeritza at the end of the month. I’m afraid I won’t be present to see her response…”

“Do not fret your highness.” Ingrid offered him immediate support. “You can rest assured that I won’t let these two write an inappropriate response.”

The prince let out a sigh. “Alright…I better go steel myself; there’s much to tell her in this letter.” He began to walk, stopping at the last moment to see them. “Is there something specific you wish to tell her?”

“That I miss her.” Sylvain and Ingrid met in words once again.

Dimitri’s eyes fell on Felix.

“Hmph.” Felix crossed his arms. “Write whatever, I don’t care…”

“Alright, we all miss her then. If you excuse me.” Dimitri offered a bow, before walking towards the dormitories.

“Hey! You idiot, I didn’t say that!” Felix was quick to scorn at him, though Sylvain and Ingrid held him back so the prince’s idea wouldn’t be shifted.

Throughout the rest of the day, Dimitri dwelled in front of his desk, staring at the blank page and the full bottle of ink.

“We miss her…” Dimitri mumbled, holding the pen finally as he began to write the date. Beforehand, Dimitri had also spoken with Dedue; who only offered him a nod when he asked what he wished to tell Byleth.

It was odd, how all of them were rallied together for her.

She has always been so charming.

Dimitri ended up sighing, letting his whole weight fall on the desk, ink spilling slowly on the paper, on his arm and part of his hair.

He didn’t care. He was afraid.

Would faith be so cruel as to take Byleth away from him?

_She will soon join us._

He held the pen tightly, eventually breaking it with a pleasant snap.

Why was the snap pleasant?

_You are not worthy of being alive._

Perhaps they were right. Ever since he has survived that tragic day, he has done nothing more than to rely on her strength and confidence; on her voice and beauty; on her friendship and nurture.

_Follow us, Dimitri. _

He finally raised his head, seeing the mess he made but also his father standing beside his desk.

_Break your neck._

Dimitri now looked at his bed, seeing Glenn lying down on it.

_No, throw yourself out this window and fall to your death! You deserve to feel every bone breaking and every vein bursting before you can die._

He now looked at the window, where the figure of his step-mother appeared on the window’s edge before throwing herself out; only to reappear and keep repeating the same words and action.

Suddenly, all the ghosts dissolved themselves when a large white bird entered through the window and landed on his table.

Dimitri immediately stood up, startled. It was a large white owl, with eyes golden as sunflowers and claws brown as almonds. “Oh…” He softly mouthed, recognizing it was the mascot that the institute had flying around everywhere.

The way the bird stared at him intently enticed him for a moment, he felt as if his soul was being ripped apart only to be put together in place once more. His eyes that had been empty for a while now soon recovered his determined shine, staring at the small chain around the bird’s feet.

“Oh.” He mouthed again, carefully walking to the bird that was surprisingly calm in his presence. “Is that why you have come here? I wonder who was the miscreant that did this to you…” With a simple tug with his fingers, he broke the iron chain and buckle; allowing for the owl to be able to fly higher now. “There you go, owls truly are quite perceptive creatures…”

The owl kept staring at him, making Dimitri smile. “Those huge eyes of yours remind me of someone…though I’m afraid to tell you, that her gaze is much more beautiful and menacing.”

As if that comment had insulted the bird, it flew again once more, disappearing into the sky anew.

Dimitri stared at the different feathers that rested on his table now, slowly picking up one. With a finger, he began to touch the plumes. “Not today, death.” He announced proudly, going back to his chair and trying to find more ink. “Not today.”

The prince began to write the letter, moving aside his still sticky and stained blond locks away so the droplets wouldn’t ruin his work.

Too much.

**19th:**

Byleth had managed to reach the town where she last saw her father, being able to relax a few minutes as Jeralt explained to her that Rufus had been too occupied in a lord’s ball to care for the status of the village they saved, less the children.

It was a bittersweet victory.

Before she could rest in a hammock and finally get some decent sleep, a few letters were shoved into her hands.

“Your friends have been spamming the messengers with all this. Though I find your friendships cute, you oughta tell them it's not correct to be sending so much; they could compromise a mission.”

“They’re just teenagers, father.” Byleth was quick to defend them, quickly scanning the names and rearranging them by order. “You told me to make friends, now deal with it.” She teased as Jeralt offered her some water, quickly drinking it only to spit it out when her father landed an open palm smack on her back.

“Big talk from someone who still plays with dirt and bugs!” Jeralt laughed, happiness beaming in his voice as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Ah, the prince seems to have sent quite a few…and you arranged his at the front.” He hummed, pretending to be surprised.

She only let out a grumble “I’m ordering them by alphabet…” A soft pink tint resting on her cheeks, making a huge contrast to the large dark circles under her eyes and rather pale skin. She raised a single eyebrow when one of the letters was marked urgent.

Not minding her father being so close, she opened it.

“An urgent letter? You really worried them…” Jeralt teased, getting a gentle strike on his rib.

“Let me read or go away.” Byleth warned, before immersing in the handwriting she always immediately recognized.

_10th of Lone Moon, Imperial year 1179._

_My dearest Byleth,_

_I hope these words find you well, but mostly, reach you._

_I’m pleased to inform you that I have succeeded in finding a neutral ground between Edelgard and Claude, in fact, Garreg Mach has tasked us to do official business near Remire village at the outskirts of Oghma Mountains. I’m sure it will be an easy feat with such comrades at my side; as well as our official support from the Church of Seiros, Professor Jeritza._

_I cannot understand why would Garreg Mach task the three royals of Fódlan for such activity nevertheless, but I will pride myself in fulfilling it so I can finally begin my lectures._

_Byleth…I know I have asked for you to focus on the kingdom’s people in my stead, but please don’t forget we need you as much._

_We miss you, including Felix._

** _ I miss you dearly. _ **

** _ Ever since we parted ways, there’s this odd emptiness in my chest that I can’t seem to fill; no matter how much I task myself with official academy reports and offering constant support to our friends. _ **

** _Not listening to your voice, seeing your stoic yet gentle eyes while hearing your sword break the wind each morning is finally taking a toll on my soul. _ **

** _ The phantoms of my family are always very present, but in these dark oak walls; they seem to make their nest while feeding on my guilt and fear. _ **

** _ Though it's quite ridiculous to admit, I find myself being unworthy of the ideals my father and Rodrigue have taught me; undeserving of calling myself the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom when there’s nothing holy of my soul and these soiled hands. _ **

** _ Even now, I can hear Glenn’s whispers of despair and unfulfillment. He would probably laugh at how much I have come to depend on the girl whose blue locks would always be at disarray and adorned with twigs while one hand held a sword while the other held an insect. _ **

** _ I never noticed how suddenly I took the spot from that insect. _ **

** _ Byleth…the path ahead of us will be gruesome and treacherous, but something deep inside of me wishes to remain that little boy who used to be lulled to sleep by your heartbeat and quirky folktales. Pathetic, isn’t it? _ **

** _ I wish to, no…I wish for you to see me; even if it is the last time I shall be able to represent that innocent boy under your eyes, and not some wretched vile beast hiding under a human’s face. _ **

Dimitri

** **

The paper was unkempt, stains of odd ink droplets and water, the last paragraphs barely understandable.

Jeralt was unable to see the last parts, but Byleth used to Dimitri closing his heart so often in person and letters has given her a third eye for this kind of material.

“Byleth, where are you—” Jeralt’s hold on his daughter was broken when she immediately folded the letter and began to walk out, heading towards her horse that was still saddled. “Kiddo, don’t tell me you are planning to go once again? You barely came back!” His father instincts kicking in. “Listen to me—” He was unable to finish his sentence, proud and ardent violet blues staring back to him.

“I must go immediately, my liege needs of me.” Her tone determined, unwavering, fearless. “As soon as I confirm his status is not in danger, I shall head back to the capital.”

Jeralt sneered “You think you can just order yourself around, do you?” He shook his head. “Good, because you can. Take my horse, crazy woman, our else your horse will die on the way and you will find yourself deterred.”

“Father…” Her eyes went soft for a moment, her voice filled with pride and love.

“Get out of here, before I change my mind.” He barked at her, helping her change the saddle and equipment between their equines so she could finally saddle up. “Don’t be so obvious and try to find a good excuse for your absence; you’ll have plenty of time to think about one.”

“Understood.” She nodded, allowing one of her hands to rest on her father’s face. “Thank you, father…I’m proud to have your name.” Facing the road ahead, she beckons at the horse to finally begin her journey anew.

Barely avoiding the dust, resolute displays on Jeralt’s features as he watches his kin go. “I’m proud of calling you my daughter, kid…”

**27th:**

** **

“You have been checking the courier almost daily, your kingliness. Expecting a love letter?” Claude teased, walking alongside Dimitri.

“Von Riegan, please! This is no time for idle banter.” The prince was quick to berate, a soft sigh escaping him as they made their way to their horses and carriage. “My reasoning for examining my mail is due to the information I receive from the capital.”

“Ah, so you get private information from Fhirdiad here…that’s good to know.” Claude began to whistle, walking towards the carriage as his arms rested behind his head.

Dammit, he spoke too much again. Dimitri let out a sigh, annoyed that he was bested once again by that golden deer.

From the distance, he could see his friends and fellow classmates waiving them off; on Dedue’s arm, the white owl that had visited him that faithful night as well as the rest, sat as elegant as it could.

Dimitri had wished to take the owl with him, seeing the odd kinship he and Dedue have formed with the bird. A battlefield is not meant for an elegant creature like that, so he was quick to desist from the idea.

One owl being trapped in the battlefield for him is greedy enough.

“Dimitri, it is time.” Edelgard’s command made the prince offer one last farewell before entering the carriage as well, idle chat beginning as his mind often lost himself in the idea of coming back quickly to perhaps be delighted with a heartful letter from Byleth.

* * *

**1st of Great Tree Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_Beginning of the new year and spring; people pray to realize their potential_

** _(April)_ **

** **

* * *

The start of a new year always makes people more approachable as a new day from the new age always brings hopes and dreams in bloom.

For Byleth, she always hated the start of a new year. She despised the founding day of the Adrestian Empire.

No, by no means did the knight hold any grudge against the celebration itself; but for her, that festive ceremony would always remind her of what she lost and witnessed on that arid canyon four years ago.

Four years ago, she lost her rightful king and mentor.

She lost the opportunity of seeing Lambert grow old and be able to nurture Dimitri further.

She lost the opportunity of seeing Glenn marry Ingrid, she was forced to see Felix become a cynical man to hide away his suffering and grieving.

She was forced to witness the crime of innocence towards the prince of Faerghus and the son of a blacksmith.

The tragedy of Duscur is mentioned like any other date in historical books and classes now; like if you were speaking of tea and cookies or about shopping for new books and equipment.

Instead of holding a proper ceremony for those who lost their lives on that tragic day, all that the world offers are pestilent comments of how those Duscurians deserved it for denying the existence of only one god; offering half-baked condolences for the Faerghan soldiers and nobles.

All that the world offers, it's empty prayers inside churches while in open streets they spit, trample, and abuse from those who have managed to survive the tragedy.

May it be real humans, or phantoms of those who died. No matter what, there’s always something causing misery and affliction to the broken leftovers of the two massacres that occured in Duscur.

“Please, you must help them!” A maiden reached towards Byleth as the knight had been occupied refilling her flask in a rundown tavern. “Please, they are just teenagers!” The maiden’s voice ready to break.

During all these days, Byleth has avoided sleep and proper rest still. Her mind and those who whisper dark thoughts to her, making an extra force to remain strong just a little further.

Just a little more.

During all these days since she received Dimitri’s letter, thoughts of the Tragedy of Duscur invaded her mind; the way the prince described a carriage and royals inside of it while exploring foreign safe lands reminded her of the downfall, of the assault that soon burned their skins while spears and axes pierced their bones.

It was a trap, it had to be. Why would you send the royals of the three nations with an inexperienced mentor?

Her theory was proved correct, when the maiden quickly guided her towards the rising smoke deep inside a forest, just on the outskirts of Remire village. Her blood ran cold at the maiden’s next words.

“They were ambushed by a dangerous group of thieves lead by the savage Kostas! Nobody in this village has dared to intervene since they fear his might. You look like a capable sword-master and—”

_Ambushed, ambushed, ambushed._

The rest of the maiden’s words were useless as she forced the horse gallop, making the animal jump through barn fences and rocks as from the distance she could see a weak fire starting.

_Fire, flames, the eternal scorching heat from the pits of a gruesome eternity. Are you prepared to receive the heat?_

A twisted voice would whisper to Byleth as she finally left her horse behind and began to sprint, the equine unable to continue through the dense trees and uneven land.

_Dimitri will finally come to rest with us._

* * *

At the distance, three royals were doing their best to keep themselves and their wounded mentor alive; Claude trying to gain some ground to be able to use his bow, Edelgard readily cutting off thieves that would try to charge at them while Dimitri carried in his arms a bleeding Jeritza.

Though none knew how longer could they last.

“Prince Dimitri…leave me.” Jeritza whispers breathless. His body being was invaded by a sudden coldness. “All of you need to get out of here. Forgive me…Mercedes.”

“Don’t waste your time on worthless talk!” Dimitri begged, his head barely dodging an arrow that would have pierced his skull otherwise.

No, he refuses to carry the death of another mentor on his shoulders. How can he be so weak?

“What are you two trying to achieve here? Getting us killed must be your motivation!” Claude huffed as he was forced to kill a thief “Sorry buddy, I’m not into your type!” the barbarian's body rolled down a hill.

“I need to cover some ground so I can be able to use my bow more, or else I won’t be able to slow down these hairy creeps!” Claude was soon losing his cool temper.

“What ground!” Edelgard questioned exasperated, sinking her training axe into another thief; the weapon breaking and now forced to defend herself with a long dagger. “They’re not making our path an easy one.”

“If we don’t break through, professor Jeritza will…” Dimitri dared not finish that sentence.

“News flash, noodles. We will all die if we don’t think of something quick.” Claude let out a nervous chuckle.

“Ah!”

Claude and Dimitri were forced to stop as an arrow pierced one of Edelgard’s calves, the heir to the Adrestian Empire soon falling against the ground when her balance was interrupted. “Edelgard!” Both boys screamed.

Edelgard promptly removed the arrow from her leg, a short hiss escaping her as she stood up swiftly, raising up her dagger. “Go, now!” The hand that held her dagger was trembling, forcing herself to glare to steel the inner fear inside of her.

Was she afraid? Edelgard questioned herself.

Was everything she fought for now in vain?

Before the royals could make any other move, suddenly a lance pierced through the archer that just wounded Edelgard; a nimble knight making her way to retrieve the lance that had pierced a man’s skull; the point of her lance now working through a warrior’s ribcage

“Sir Byleth!” Dimitri and Edelgard mouthed astonished at the same time, while Claude was still baffled at the remains of the new two corpses decorating the fields.

Without wasting a second, Byleth kicked some dirt into a woman’s eyes, stealing a sword from her only to plunge it under her jaw; her fist meeting her cheek to force the blade cut further. As she unsheathed the sword from the new corpse, with the hilt of it she broke a man’s nose.

Dimitri and Edelgard were frozen in their spots, their minds unable to keep up with the scene in front of them as they watched a knight fight dirty, gruesome and with a lack of mercy. Claude, while still dazed, finally had the opportunity to separate from all of them and prepare his bow and arrows.

Though the duke was having a hard time pointing at a target since Byleth would take care of the thieves before he could let go of the arrow.

Byleth's dead blues would barely blink as blood would soil her face and clothes with rapid strikes that matched the movement of her weapon's stroke. Briefly, she managed to glance where Dimitri stood.

Astonished, with a sweaty and ill appearance. Dimitri stood there as a beaten down mast that refused to break. 

She catches the sight of red on his right arm.

He was bleeding.

_Dimitri _is bleeding.

The three royals gasped when arrows pierced Byleth’s shoulder and left leg, forcing the knight take a few steps back as her free hand lingered on one of the arrows.

_Dimitri was injured._

Everyone froze, including the remaining bandits; their leader, Kostas, finally made his appearance with a cynical laugh as he observed the obstacle in front of him.

“You did quite a mess here, you bitch!” Kostas almost roared, raising his axe to raise moral between the remaining men he had. “Now be a good girl, and give me a really good squeal when I plunge my trusted axe into you!”

_They harmed her Dimitri. The prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. _

Kostas was about to lunge forward but stopped when he heard Byleth’s low chuckles. Her chest feels annoyingly hot, unbearable.

_Her sweet friend. Her best friend. _

“Mmph—Ahaha—Ahahaha!” Byleth’s chuckles soon turned into a malicious laugh, her hand finally removing the arrow from her shoulder and then the one from her leg, crushing it with ease as she threw the remains somewhere else. “Caterpillars have 12 eyes…” She whispers, the pendant resting on her chest emanating an eerie green aura as her recent wounds were finally healing.

Byleth unsheaths her Blaiddyd sword, both hands now wielding a weapon. As she rose her gaze, soon the thieves were met with a deadly glare; the thinnest pupils they had ever seen in a woman’s eyes as she was slowly being consumed by her excitement. “A single honeybee colony can produce around 100kg of honey each year – that’s 220 jars!” Her facts continued as she dashes forward, using both swords to slash away the upcoming arrows and swiftly bringing the end of lives that insisted on protecting Kostas body.

"A hornet’s favorite food is a…bee!” She announced elated as she threw one of her swords into a mercenary’s head, the body falling roughly on the ground due to the strength from the throw.

_I shall rip you apart!_

“A ladybug might eat more than 5,000 insects in its lifetime!" One last fact as her Blaiddyd sword severed two heads at the same time, leaving only Kostas and a few other trembling men to her mercy. “You face the Ashen Demon of Fódlan! Those who raise their blade against me, face death!”

“The Ashen Demon?” “I’m not getting paid enough for this!” “Fuck this, I’m outta here!” The gambit began to disintegrate as they headed themselves uphill, trying to avoid meeting certain death against Byleth’s hands.

“You bags of dicks! Get back here!” Kostas growled as he was forced to flee, hearing from a distance the neighs of horses and a loud man’s voice proclaiming they were the knights of Seiros. “Don’t think you have won yet, next time we meet, you won’t be so lucky!” The warrior’s voice quivered, running faster than before fearing her sword would plunge into his head as well.

Byleth blinks, standing between scattered limbs and her clothes soiled in different types of blood; nonchalantly, she searched into her coat and pulled out her flask, quickly drinking the adult beverage inside of it.

The knights quickly targeted the trembling royals, one of the clerics quickly trying to heal Jeritza’s and Edelgard’s wounds. Finally, free, Dimitri was allowed to stand empty-handed as he observed the woman in front of him and how a few knights gave chase into the hills for the remaining culprits of the assault.

“I’m glad we came just in time! Any moment later, Jeritza would have died of blood loss! I’m surprised you kids handled yourselves so well in battle, did that stranger over there assist you?” Alois asked as the three royals finally stood in front of him, though Edelgard was still standing rather limp.

“Do not be mistaken, that is no stranger. She is—” Edelgard began, but was cut off by Claude.

“The Ashen Demon! Never in my life would I have thought that those rumors of a beautiful woman with monstrous strength and a devil’s judgment to be true…” Claude rested a hand on his head. “We did nothing, she alone cleared the field up…”

Byleth burped, not wanting to deal with the gas in her stomach later.

“T-The Ashen Demon?” Alois stuttered. “Are you meaning to say that’s Captain Jeralt’s kid?”

“Indeed, she is also…” Dimitri finally found his voice, unblinking as he stared how Byleth began to clean her bloody sword with her hand. “My knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where did Dimitri learn to be an aggressive cheese lord,hm?  
¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ probably not from the girl who slew a pack of wolves in front of him as a kid.
> 
> In all seriousness, Faerghus has horrible coping assistance.
> 
> While Byleth told her dad that she was just organizing the letters, she actually was giving priority to Dimitri's lmao; she is biased as fuck. 
> 
> Flayn appears here, finally! The Nabatean are basically the elves of this world; Flayn was moved deeply by Byleth's actions since she was a kind human(hmm) and well, Flayn is naive. I also wanted Byleth to carry that cute pendant she has on her official artwork, but the pendant basically works as a goddess ring lmao(Like if Byleth weren't a powerhouse already,geez)
> 
> Dimitri now has a pet owl cuz he is a cute boi who deserves a cute emotional support companion. (I have this stupid headcanon that the students compare Byleth with the owl around the monastery in all my stories, forgive me)


	4. Adolescence-Surmise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning: blood, maybe too out of character dammit.)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!
> 
> \---
> 
> (UPDATE 10/11/2019 : [Thank you so much to snazzypumpkin for drawing out the "river scene" from this chapter. Her art is amazing so please check them out!The Dimileth community is truly wonderful, I'm so proud to be part of it.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1182740623310381056?s=20)

**Great Tree Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_Beginning of the new year and spring; people pray to realize their potential_

_ **(April)** _

_ _

* * *

**1st:**

Twilight offered a gentle touch to the small caravan that headed towards Garreg Mach; the sky adorned with deep blues and irritating strong pink tones would mock the different emotions churning in everyone’s chest. With such a calm and beautiful sky, it was hard to believe that a slaughtering had occurred a few hours ago.

A whimsical knight, a group of soldiers, a few clerics, three tired royals, an injured teacher, and a bloody knight traveled through a barren road that thankfully wasn’t invaded by too many pebbles. The soft trots of a large stallion and a few mules, together with the steps and whispers of men, made the travel not be caught in stiffen silence.

Everyone was tasked with a job to be able to arrive safely, exhausted from the travel and battle, another assault would be catastrophic for them.

Or so, Alois believes. The royals aren’t too sure of this emergency maneuver, not after witnessing the Ashen Demon completing a job.

“I had heard Faerghus knights were devastating in battle, but to witness it with my own eyes…It's just fascinating to me.” Claude’s eyes fell directly on the knight that was leading the group, watching Byleth’s unkempt hair bounce while different hues transformed her locks into a mysterious palette. “Her stone-face surely gives her an air of mystery…” The cunning strategist added. “and loneliness…”

“Claude, please. It's somehow inadequate for you to be speaking of Sir Byleth like this when her back is facing us.” Edelgard calmly berated, her eyes falling on the glinting hilt of Byleth’s sword; memories of the knight sharing duels with her when they were much younger invaded her mind, sharing duels when they had no titles on their names while just being curious children.

"I find myself ashamed of how careless we were…” She added, the memory of Byleth saving her life lingering in her mind now.

Many thoughts scrambled around Edelgard's head, her eyes falling over Dimitri for a moment.

Blades have already been sharpened, and blood already stains her path. This won't change her plans; she doesn't have the luxury.

Edelgard looked away, staring at Byleth's back instead. 

“As am I.” Dimitri finally spoke, his eyes examining Byleth’s whole being. “We owe her a great debt.”

The three royals nodded, falling silent as everyone was left to arrange their thoughts.

The royals and an unconscious Jeritza were cramped inside a wooden wagon, a large white cloth covered the frame, providing shelter from the dying sun and cold wind to those who rested inside.

Dimitri found himself drowned in confusion and affliction, in delight and tender yearning. He had wished since the moment he left his homeland to have the chance of meeting his knight, have the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and ease into the sound of her voice and sword, breaking all voices that dared to whisper in his reach.

Yet, he was nervous about approaching her. Byleth looked unfaced, cold and almost raw. In all the years they have spent together, he had never seen this side from her; never witnessed proclaiming herself the Ashen Demon of Fódlan with such pride and menace.

No, he was mistaken. In all his living years, there have been two occasions where Byleth seemed to turn completely inhumane: the day she butchered the wolf pack that tried to kill him, and the day she annihilated any flame or soldier that came across them in the Tragedy of Duscur.

He shivered, just of the memories of being so close to death in those events. His sapphires turning soft as he observed how Byleth offered a gentle touch to her stallion.

Those strong and determined hands that could swing with enough force to decapitate someone, were now offering a pampering and sweet gesture. The duality was making his stomach twist, an odd anger sitting there while his chest was invaded by the sweetest amorous sensation he has ever felt in his life.

Dimitri wished to question how she was able to intercept him so soon, but he would have to wait for an appropriate time to do so.

**3rd:**

The day had blessed them with a warm and gentle wind, a perfect opportunity to give them a respite from a non-stop travel. Everyone was situated near a large campfire, laughs and groans escaping the people around it as Alois began telling his usual bad jokes that only made a few laughs escape, yet everyone felt less weary.

At a decent distance from everyone, and near a river, a much smaller and weaker campfire offered comfort to Byleth. The knight decided to rest away from the group, giving herself this time to be able to undress from her bloody coat and jacket.

Byleth was quick to read everyone’s emotions around her, unsurprised when almost everyone avoided to speak with her or even face her unless it was of utmost importance and unavoidable.

Still, the coldness and distance from the prince made her chest ache. She was thankful that her cold expression could hide her hurt so well.

She had ridden and fought all this way to be able to meet him, only to be rewarded a cold shoulder and a distant gaze from Dimitri; her only comfort was seeing the prince of Faerghus unharmed.

In all honesty, perhaps it was better this way. She felt unworthy of even sharing a talk with him, not while her body is close to collapsing due to exhaustion and her clothes are still stained by dry blood and dirt. She was far from presentable and her actions were nothing close to acceptable.

The way she lost control of her emotions while she had requested for Dimitri to control his own was hypocritical and disgusting.

Using a few sharp rocks near the river's edge, she tried to remove as much as the stench and stain from her coat; her ungloved hands scratching in certain areas to make her task easier. Her eyes would wander on the trail of muck being taken away by the water’s current, the soft light from the moon providing her some tranquility of not being in complete darkness.

After finishing off her clothes and letting them hang on a tree branch, she took off her boots and socks; leaving them near the campfire before going back into the river. A soft exhale escaped her dry lips as she stepped into the water, folding her pants upward so the water could relieve some ache on her muscles and the different calluses on her feet.

She faced upward, being enticed into the twinkling stars; her eyes closing for a moment as a hand wandered inside her breast pocket, taking out a tobacco cube so she could chew it off.

All these days of constant traveling with minimum sleep have been possible due to nightmares, her own impatience and the little dose of energy that invaded her system to keep her alert; she knows well that whenever her body breaks, it won’t be one day or two to recover.

Being unnourished due to lack of proper eating may make that number increase.

After spitting a few times, she began to wash her mouth in the best of her capabilities, chewing next on some dry mint leaves to make the sour and strong taste of the tobacco leave her as she finally unsheathes her sword; kneeling down to begin to wash it.

Byleth had been avoiding giving proper care to the Blaiddyd sword, the shine of the metal haunting her further as she was forced to look at her reflection. Once the sword was pristine, she held it with both hands forward, staring into her exhausted eyes with bags darker than her hair.

Suddenly, she was not looking into her eyes anymore, but into Lambert’s.

Steady, kind and proud blue eyes; with a touch of maturity and struggle. Those were the eyes the king always possessed towards his subjects and subordinates; yet, on rare instances, the king would offer you an almost playful and gentle gaze when addressing you.

That was the gaze Byleth mostly remembered, the way the king would look at her whenever they would meet in the training grounds, or when she would visit his study rudely to grab Dimitri so they could go out and play; making the king ignore his duties for the day so he could watch them fooling around in the courtyard.

“How unexpected for me to meet you like this…” Her tone was melancholic as those blue eyes were staring at her full of anguish, regret, and disappointment. “I suppose you have come to reprimand me for setting such a bad example to your son…” She played with the blade a little, the moon’s light making her see white before another set of eyes met her now.

Harsh, intense and enraged. Glenn challenged her now.

“I know, I know…” She whispered, finally standing up. “I almost failed him yet again, seems Ingrid isn’t the only one who questions her abilities and conviction to be a proper knight.” A mournful chuckle ran husky in her throat until she bit her lip to make it stop. “I wonder…if every time Rodrigue speaks with me, does he linger in the thought that maybe he could have been talking with his son instead…” She finally sheathed her sword, fingers caressing the hilt adorned by different materials.

Her index finger stopped at the start, pressing gently to feel the Blaiddyd crest that rested there. Dishearten, she sighed before finally turning around to finally walk towards her campfire, her eyebrows raising as she recognized who stood near the fire.

“Lord Dimitri, my apologies. Is there something I can be of service?” Almost automatically she asked, the distance between them grew less, stopping on the opposite side from him. Her tone was collected and almost too proper, but she knew it was needed.

“No need for honorifics, Byleth.” Dimitri was quick to protest, though his formal tone could match hers as well. “I just came to see if you were alright, the meals have been served for a while now, and I noticed your share has not been consumed yet.”

“Frankly, I had been here for quite some time now.” He continued, his voice becoming softer with each word. “I wished to speak with you but you seemed…occupied, in the river.” A small dust of pink invaded his cheeks, looking away for a moment as he recalled how caddishly he had stared at her frame as she seemed to lose herself in the moonlight.

“I just…wished to know if my friend was alright.” He finally admitted, his hands staying beside his sides as he was unable to think what posture would be appropriate. Though, he knew where he wished to place them.

“Ah, I haven’t even shown my gratitude for coming to our rescue.” He snapped back into his senses, offering a deep reverence, his tone matching his polite smile. “If you had arrived any time later, Professor Jeritza and all of us would have probably…” He trailed off, deciding not to finish that sentence. “The way you handled against that bandit leader was captivating! You took control of the situation almost immediately…” He stared at her, worry invading his chest as he noticed Byleth’s deteriorated condition under those fitted black pants and thin white blouse.

What most worried him were her tired eyes

“Drop the mask.” Her tone was steady, immediately making the prince be surprised.

“Pardon me?” He didn’t stutter, but his smile became crooked.

“Don’t you dare offer me this chivalrous and civil praise when you have kept distant all this time.” Her words made him stand straighter, if possible. “You ask for a lack of honorifics, but my friend would never offer me a gaze full of scorn and distrust.”

He finally blinked, his eyebrows furrowing as he finally let his mouth go flat. “I’m very sorry, but I don’t seem to understand.” He lied, wishing to avoid this conflict.

“At least you’re being dishonest now.” She curtly added before letting out a scoff. “Please, your highness. I don’t need you to ease me off before you unleash your indignation and temper.”

“Please, continue.” Dimitri finally allowed himself to be exasperated, almost mocking her. “You seem to be the one holding these feelings, though I lack the knowledge to understand the reason.”

“Truly?” Byleth’s head was pounding at this point. “I’ve been receiving nothing but heartful letters from you while attending the different duties I must carry; only to find on an urgent notice that you were assigned on some sinister and odd mission very far off from the institute where you are supposed to be safe!” She almost screamed, lowering her voice in the last words as she knew they weren’t completely alone.

“The three royals of Fódlan, an amateur professor, and no back up whatsoever. I cannot believe you could be so naïve to accept this mission that basically screamed ambush.” One of her hands began to rub her forehead, trying to calm down.

That gave an opportunity to allow Dimitri defend himself. “We were tasked to raise morale and relations with the people of Remire Village, that would kindly supply us with different goods this year; there was no reason to expect a coup.”

“Did all of the royals really need to present themselves for such an easy task?” She looked at him again “Dimitri, don’t deny the facts! This was a meditated action; the number of thieves that ambushed you could not be brought together in a few hours. That gambit had been waiting patiently for you more than a day.”

“Even if you were to be correct, who do you suppose we accuse of this? Your exertion is evident by your tone and the way you dealt with those bandits.”

Finally, the mask is coming off. She can finally see the anger and disappointment in his eyes.

“Oh, do not even doubt that as soon as my boots touch Garreg Mach, I shall go straight to the counselors and let them know a piece from my mind. The death of all of you could have caused a war to rise between nations!”

“Enough of your foolishness!” He finally raised his voice. “You shall do no such thing, and that’s an order.”

She finally went silent, unable to keep at bay the surprise in her features.

“Your anger is understandable, but I won’t allow you to make a fool out of everyone, including yourself.” He shook his head. “The way you dealt with those thieves was unnecessary crude; violating endless codes of your knighthood in front of three royals, while falling under the name given by prune civilians, was utmost horrendous.” The prince’s tone was steady, making use of his authority, never breaking eye contact from her.

“You should have provided us support, once in safe grounds, you should have consulted with me your next actions.” He continued, his glare becoming stronger “Bloodshed will just cause more bloodshed, we are supposed to abide to the laws of this land and also exert them; no matter if they were criminals, they deserved a trial before death.”

“There was no such time for such ceremonies, this is the reality of conflict, Dimitri!” She stepped closer to him, trying to avoid people being alerted by their dispute. “Do you believe I had time to hesitate and try to negotiate with assassins? Edelgard was injured, your hands for some reason were occupied, and Claude was unable to cover some ground. “

“Their lives in exchange for your own” She added, taking a deep breath. “and I would surely choose that again.” Their bodies were coming closer to each other, their features being touched by soft orange hues; making both of their eyes look completely wild.

“You could have left Jeritza with Claude, we both know you have enough strength to clear off whole gambits with just your hands; yet you decided not to. You chose not to fight.” She began to poke his chest. “You would prefer to forfeit your life than defend yourself!”

Dimitri finally held her arms, nothing to be added but it was necessary. “Are you insane? How could you fathom the idea that I was giving up! You more than anyone knows that I cannot surrender my life until I know the whole truth of the tragedy that has plagued my life and so many others. Until the dead receive their tribute and the Duscurians are proved innocent, I won’t rest.” He could feel her breath against his, an odd scent of mint with something strong that he couldn’t recognize.

“But I shall not fall under my deepest desires and hatred.” He gritted his teeth. “You and Rodrigue have taught me to be selfless, reach those in need of help with kindness! I couldn’t have left Professor Jeritza behind if it meant I left that battle unscratched.”

“Then prove it, Dimitri, exude this determination that I know burns deep in your heart! I—I...” Byleth finally looked away. “I don’t know what would I do if I lost you…” She whispered, her voice almost breaking. “How could I face Lambert and Glenn at night if you were to die as well?”

It felt like an eternity before Dimitri could breathe again, his hold becoming softer as his chest felt suddenly so cold; his mouth running dry as he watched Byleth closing her eyes, slow tears trailing down her cheeks and nose.

Byleth broke from his hold, turning around to avoid his reaction. She began to rub her eyes, trying to control this burst of emotion from escaping. “I was so afraid Dimitri, reading your struggle and then feeling this imminent doom coming your way. I couldn’t sleep, hunger evaded me and an unquenchable thirst followed as I wished to just be at your side.” She confessed, taking a deep breath so her words wouldn’t break off. “As I traveled, I saw the people being merry about the new year, deep inside I was disgusted by their contempt when these dates only remind me of that day…” She bit a finger, unable to see anything clearly anymore since the exhaustion in her eyes finally took its toll.

“Your bleeding back and Dedue’s burnt sides, the scent of ashes and death…the promises broken that day. While people celebrate the founding of a nation, other people grieve the destruction of their homeland, of their people…I…” She sighed again. “I know, Dimitri. How I reacted to those bandits was nothing more than my anger and own unsatisfaction; seeing weapons being raised between growing fires, I was…transported to an awful place; faces became a blur.”

A deep inhale followed by a deeper exhale, her tears finally stopping as she could feel in control of her emotions again. “I must pull through. Apologies, Dimitri, I would have wished nothing more than for you to never see that side of me…but it's a part of me; I shall not deny it.” She began to turn around, her eyes still facing the grass. “These phantoms that haunt me…I know it's not really them, it is only a creation of my self-hatred. I know they wish for me to live for what I believe in…and I believe in you, truly.”

She finally found the courage to see him. “I believe in you, Dimi—” She wasn’t able to continue, frozen at the sight.

Dimitri was cold as marble; his features were as detailed and full of emotion as a saint’s statue. Silent tears escaped twin blues as redness invaded his cheeks and neck, his eyebrows furrowed a little softer. He let out a shaky sigh as he finally hid his eyes, Byleth’s hands holding his face to clear away his weakness.

He gently stopped her hands, pulling her into a well-awaited embrace between them. Both of them basking in the warmness of their bodies and the scent emanating from their skin and hair.

He never noticed, always failed to perceive the inner guilt and struggle in Byleth’s heart. He always looked up to her, mesmerized by the way she handled herself with poise and control even in the toughest of situations; yet, as he observed her tearing apart those bandits and watched such raw darkness escape, he feared that perhaps he had tainted her.

Byleth accepted her demons so quickly, acknowledged her weakness and what she needed to work on. Here he was, a toad trying to teach another toad to croak.

At least she wasn’t two-faced, like him.

He had wished to break bones and flesh besides Byleth, enjoy the sound of their screams as together they broke them and forced them to beg for their miserable lives. Here he was, trying to prove to her how he was a prudent man when in reality every day he is struggling to keep the beast in him caged.

The words he had sent to Byleth…they were all true, as much as he wished to deny it.

“I beg your forgiveness, Byleth…” His voice a whisper. “I’m terribly sorry for failing you this way…you have always been there for me, yet I haven’t reciprocated the same support.” His prince aura was all gone, all that was left was Dimitri. His tone shattered as he felt her hands rubbing gently his back, unable to feel her touch on his shoulders for thick armor protected them.

“Shh, shh…” She tried to ease him despite she was crying again too, her cheek resting against his shoulder; the metal around his chest hurting slightly, but she didn’t mind. Each year that passes, Dimitri cries less and hides more his struggles; every time that he allows himself free, it hurts her more than before.

He was kind and principled, always giving more empathy to others than himself, gifted with a sense of humor that is terrible as his emotional management. A man who believes in justice but craves revenge; so many thoughts and problems bottled up in one body that could take in so many hits without breaking; one body that could fall easily with just a few words.

He was her best friend, and she loved him dearly for all that he was; all that he is, and all that he will be. “I see you.” She felt him hiding in her hair at her words.

“S—See me?” Those three words always catching him off guard; never understanding their meaning but always wishing for her to say them.

A distinguished prince and his knight, crying near weak flames.

Best friends were together once more, slowly letting go as their emotions eased back in, while their tears finally stopped. Coyly, they cleaned their features as they faced away from each other; both grateful that the caravan was too busy trying to survive Alois’ jokes still.

“Please, you should come closer to the rest of the group. You being so near this river can get you ill.” Dimitri tried to convince her, observing how Byleth was putting back her boots and trying to arrange her hair.

“No need to discuss, I’m going.” She waved him off casually. “You tend to worry too mu—” Her hand went immediately to her mouth, her head pounding in slow tempos as something hot rushed through her throat. She coughed as her hand soon was covered with liquid.

“Byleth!” Dimitri tried to get near to offer her some assistance, but she motioned to stay away. Her gaze met with her hand, staring at the few speckles of crimson that tainted her palm. “Dammit…” She managed to whisper before feeling everything spin.

Her ears buzzed while her body felt too hot.

All she could hear was Dimitri screaming her name, before fading into darkness.

**7th:**

After sharing a few days with Jeritza, Byleth was allowed to walk with the rest of the group. She had suffered a toxic shock, combined with lack of proper food and sleep, sent her into almost comatose for three days straight.

Though now that she was awake, deep inside, her body wanted to go back to sleep.

Dimitri was scolding her.

“Your trail of thought confounds me! You went almost a whole month without proper rest and food, yet the clerics noticed high intakes of alcohol and tobacco in your blood.” Dimitri spoke gently, walking besides Byleth as they took their distance from the group.

“The person who sold me the tobacco told me it was a miraculous candy.” Byleth feigns innocence, holding in a smile as Dimitri’s nagging was always cute. “The alcohol though? Yeah, no excuse there.”

Dimitri was turning red. Shy or aggravated? Perhaps both. “Byleth…”

She finally chuckled, looking away. “Yes, that’s my name.” Her attention focused on the distant building ahead, marveled at the intricate design and sturdy walls.

Garreg Mach, they had finally arrived.

She has never visited the institution personally; only hearing it from townsfolks and reading information from books back in Fhirdiad’s library.

That quickly reminded her of something, casting aside her teasing. “Your highness, was your order of me not disturbing a few counselors serious?” She asked, making Dimitri blink as he faced Garreg Mach as well.

“Hmm…” Dimitri sighed through his nose, letting his head rest on one of his hands as he thought. “I may revoke such order if you promise me to never neglect your well-being like that again.”

Byleth nodded.

“No. I order you to never consume tobacco and alcohol as long as you breathe.”

Byleth gasped.

“Hey Dimitri, let’s come to an agreement here—”

“An order for an order.” Dimitri nodded to himself. “Take it or leave it.”

The prince had to look away, holding in a laugh as Byleth looked completely astonished and heartbroken.

Oh no, he let out a snort.

“You think you are so special, huh?” Byleth raised an eyebrow once she was less surprised about Dimitri teasing her. “Well, you are absolutely right.” It was her turn to enjoy Dimitri’s expression; her gaze falling ahead again. “I can let out my frustrations with a few bishops.”

“You surely are dressed for the part…” Dimitri whispered, Byleth too caught in her thoughts to be able to hear him.

During the three days she was unconscious, they passed through a village where the clerics provided the knight with new clothing since her old clothes were left behind by accident; her attire was completely black, a long cloak falling on her back as gauntlets and chest armor provided support for her body, a single metal brace protecting her left knee while her legs were covered by intricate leggings.

The prince felt extremely unprincipled by how often his eyes would glance at her body, growing bashful every single time his eyes would meet with Byleth; who would just offer him a clueless gaze before asking if everything was alright.

Thankfully, Claude and Edelgard seemed to finally fall behind, joining them in their stroll and offering different topics to discuss; though of course, Byleth was all the other two royals wanted to know about.

“Your skill is beyond question, Sir Byleth. You have proven why knights around Fódlan have such a hard time getting recognition after the high standard you have placed.” Edelgard offered compliments, Byleth finding it uneasy though her stoic face kept her emotions safe. “Though to be expected from the child of Jeralt, the Blade Breaker and once former captain of the Knight of Seiros. Hmm…have I missed anything?” Edelgard continued.

“I didn’t know he was captain.” Byleth nonchalantly answered.

“How curious. The explanation for that must be rather fascinating, indeed.” Edelgard offered the same tone as well.

Claude did catch Byleth’s teasing though. “Ha, you’re the whole package, aren’t you? You can open a scene with a strong punchline or… just simple punches.” The young man was quick to wrap an arm over Byleth’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you are coming with us to the monastery! Honestly, I wish to file a report for being stuck with these two on our mission; I got the worst out of that altercation.”

“That was because you ran off.” Dimitri and Edelgard said in unison, both not pleased with Claude’s casual touching.

“It's called a strategic retreat, everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me like little ducklings, ruining everything. Truly, it was utterly ridiculous.” Claude sighed as if he was suddenly weak. “Oh, Sir Byleth, because of them every single one of those bandits chased us!”

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.” Dimitri added as he turned to the scheming young man.

“His intentions were clear as day, Dimitri. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.” Edelgard was quick to cut him off.

Byleth began to pray to every god she knows, here we go.

“Hm?” Dimitri now looked at Edelgard, not allowing her to dismiss his words in front of others so easily. “You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.”

Byleth’s mouth twisted a little, good rebuttal.

“Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power.” Claude offered a wink to both royals, still clinging to Byleth. “Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté”

Byleth sucked her bottom lip, oh this young man is good too.

“Me? Naïve?” Edelgard took the bait. “Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”

“Silence.” Byleth finally spoke, stopping abruptly which made the rest freeze as well. “How can all of you disagree this much? Clearly all of you fell flat on your field test, and therefore all of you are complete failures. I’ll consider myself dismissed.” She escaped Claude’s hold with ease, walking ahead of them to avoid their nonsense bickering.

The three royals stood still a moment longer, before Dimitri rushed ahead to be beside her again. “Please, forgive our digression.” He said that, but he was beaming. Claude and Edelgard soon joining them as they tried to pry more information from the knight.

“This…is your first time in Garreg Mach Monastery, is it not?” Dimitri interrupted, not allowing someone else offering this. “I’d be happy to show you around…” A charming request, being reciprocated by Byleth’s smile since how funny the idea was.

Funny that Dimitri thought she would explore the Monastery with someone else.

“Hey, enough of idle chatting!” Alois interrupted them, walking towards Byleth as they were coming closer to the entrance of the institution by now. “Sir Byleth, please follow me. I’m sure there are a few things you wish to discuss before going beyond.”

“Sir?” Byleth raised an eyebrow, offering one last nod to Dimitri before walking ahead with Alois “Since when do we have honorifics between us? Jeralt won’t be happy about that…”

“No, please don’t tell the captain! Please, Byleth!” Alois gasped. “He would probably plaster my eyes with jam and make crows pluck them out—we both agree that would be Caw-tastrophic.” He grinned.

Byleth sighed, letting an arm wrap around’s Alois’ huge shoulder protector. “This is why your wife misses you…” Her tone bland. “but I’m sure she will eventually improve her aim and finally get rid of you.”

His eyes widen, but eventually his lip trembles until he lets out a triumph laugh. “Oh, that was good, that was good!” He eventually wrapped an arm around Byleth, shaking her whole frame. “It's so good to have you here, kiddo!”

The royals just stared at the scene baffled, Dimitri being the only one laughing, though he tried to muffle it.

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**Thank you Snazzy, for drawing the "river scene" from this chapter. I love the extra scenes from it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I imagine Byleth's professor attire being exactly like this. The redesign is so lovely and I feel it works better with this story.](https://twitter.com/TheStarkindler/status/1173841133589475329)  

> 
> I don't plan to make Jeritza the Dark Knight, I just want him to be a chill and serious teacher in Garreg Mach; so Mercedes can enjoy the company of her brother. When I started writing this story we didn't have much depth of his character; of course the DLC came out and that changed oof.
> 
> Like always, this story explores the 3H world, so some things may follow exactly like in the game while others do not. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.  
\----
> 
> UPDATE 10/11/2019 :  
[Thank you so much to snazzypumpkin for drawing out the "river scene" from this chapter. Her art is amazing so please check them out!The Dimileth community is truly wonderful, I'm so proud to be part of it.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1182740623310381056?s=20)
> 
> Yes, I repeat the shoutout because I'm still fangirling to their art. 
> 
> \---
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	5. Adolescence-Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Artwork:
> 
> [Dimitri and Byleth sharing a meal](https://twitter.com/kuramituriko/status/1217023770155634691?s=19)
> 
> \---  
[Unfamiliar streets](https://youtu.be/RAGuzfnE9WI)

* * *

**Great Tree Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_Beginning of the new year and spring; people pray to realize their potential_

** _(April)_ **

* * *

**7th:**

While separating from Byleth was not something Dimitri felt comfortable with, he channeled such discomfort by using this time apart with his fellow classmates; immediately unraveling what happened in his mission while excluding a few things.

Mercedes was soon gone after hearing about Jeritza’s fate, the girl almost immediately running to the infirmary to know about her brother’s status.

“What a nightmare, one wrong step and you would all be goners…” Sylvain said in disbelief, letting a hand rest on his head as he was still baffled with the news.

“What a disgrace, the mighty house leaders of Garreg Mach being almost bested by mere scoundrels.” Felix had a sly smile while his tone was mocking. “Though it's unsurprising Byleth saved your hide, it has been like so since the ends of time, your boariness.”

“Oh Felix, just shut up! If you have nothing nice to say, then don’t say it at all!” Annette quickly chipped in, the area of her nose going red due to aggravation “I’m just glad all of you made it back safely, poor Mercie…” The girl held her hands together, in prayer. “By the sounds of it, Professor Jeritza lost a lot of blood…”

Ingrid shook her head, letting a heavy sigh escape. “I’m sure he will be just fine; Professor Manuela is an excellent physician. I’m sure that in due time and with proper rest, our instructor will recover his strength.”

“I’ll hold down to that.” Annette nodded, a smile finally escaping her. “I’ll go check on Mercie, I don’t want her being alone in a time like this.” She offered a bow and then turned to see Felix. “You, stop being mean and evil!”

Felix just scoffed, watching the girl with orange locks leave in a hurry while trying to avoid almost every obstacle in front.

Failing miserably at doing so.

“Your highness, forgive me for not being present when you needed me the most.” Dedue finally spoke, letting his eyes fall to the ground. “I’m ashamed of myself, please forgive my impudence.”

“At ease, Dedue. There was no way anyone could have foreseen the outcome of this mission.” Dimitri spoke softly, trying to ease his friend. “To be frank, all of us feel ashamed of being unable to stand our ground. If Sir Byleth had arrived any moment later…” He moved his damp locks away gently from his forehead, still feeling the relaxing aftermath of the bath he was able to take after so many days on the road.

“No point holding those dark thoughts, your highness. What’s important is that you made it back and things can keep moving forward; hopefully.” Sylvain let his hand rest on Dimitri’s shoulder now, playing with his weight a little. “You keep mentioning Byleth, but where is she? Did she turn tail?”

“Sylvain!” Ingrid groaned. “Be a little mindful of your wording when addressing Sir Byleth or her actions!” Her verdant gaze fell on the prince quickly. “Though I share his curiosity, did she leave Garreg Mach after escorting all of you here? How was she able to provide you aid with no direct communication with you?”

“She probably smelt the boar’s fear from miles away…” Felix crossed his arms, ignoring Ingrid’s glare.

Dimitri let out a soft sigh, avoiding to fall in Felix’s obvious taunts. “She read the urgent letter I sent her on our behalf; I had enclosed my mission in the outskirts of Remire Village and something didn’t sit well with her; mostly how we were being tasked so far away from the monastery with no proper backup.”

“Her observations turned out to be correct…” Ingrid followed solemnly.

“Indeed.” The prince nodded, crossing his arms. “Unfortunately, to be able to reach me—us in time, she forced her body to go under a lot of stress and malnourishment; she suffered a toxic shock and was unconscious for almost two days straight on our way back.”

“Is she in the infirmary as well, then?” Dedue asked, unable to hold in his concern; making everyone in their circle look at him a little surprised; though everyone was just as worried.

Felix’s affliction was less evident, the wrinkles near his eyes always making him look pissed.

“N—No, she seems to be doing well now, she will just require to rest properly for a few days…after she finishes discussing with the headmaster, that is.” Dimitri nodded.

“Aha! So, she is here, that’s great!” Sylvain quickly gleamed, finally letting go of the prince. “Why was she escorted to meet Headmaster Seiros? Is she receiving a reward for her deeds? That better be the case.” He let out a whistle, moving his arms behind his head. “Ha, another medal on her chest. That’s great.”

“Not…precisely.” Dimitri allowed his head to rest on a hand, looking at everyone for a moment before letting his gaze rest unfocused. “She demanded to speak with Lady Seiros, more or less.”

“Demanded?” Ingrid was in awe again. “C—Can people do that?”

“They can, now.” Felix scoffed. “How intriguing…Byleth has always shown to have more hunger than knights are supposed to.”

“Are you insulting her?"Ingrid says.

Felix met with Ingrid’s words head-on. “No, but the bunch of you should take it as criticism. Byleth doesn’t allow tools or traditions of old to stop her from achieving her goals, whatever they may be.” Felix began to walk away. “Be sure to tell her to not leave here before facing me in a match, I’ll be waiting.”

“Felix, wait.” Dimitri beckoned at him, receiving a deep scornful glare from his childhood friend. “There’s something important that I wish to discuss with all of you.”

“I believe I have heard and seen you enough for today, staying any longer in your presence will only make me barf.”

"Felix..." Ingrid warned.

Dimitri ignored his words. “Do you really wish to leave without knowing why she is speaking with Headmaster Seiros?”

With a few growls, Felix returned to the small group; though they quickly moved further into the Blue Lion’s classroom, deciding to take the area from the desk to continue their conversation; avoiding undaunting eyes and ears that could be near the doors.

Sylvain comfortably sat on the teacher’s chair, spreading his legs as much as he could before Ingrid kicked him softly, making him sit more properly. Felix sat on the desk, crossing one of his legs over the other as he faced the chalkboard

Dedue and Ingrid remained standing, while Dimitri stood on the opposite side of the desk to be able to see everyone. “Understand that this is something that must stay between us; under no circumstances should this information be disclosed with anyone else.” After receiving a few nods and a grumble, he continued. “Sir Byleth believes that the ambush we suffered was intentional and should be considered an attempt of multiple regicides—"

“Tell us something we don’t know or stop wasting our time.” Felix quickly interjected.

“Felix, shut up.” Ingrid and Sylvain said in unison, irked.

“Your highness, please continue.” Dedue nodded.

“Yes, thank you…” Dimitri cleared his throat. “If I and our fellow classmates had died in that ambush, surely all nations would have fallen into chaos; soon enough, multiple civil wars would have been unleashed in the different lands of Fódlan. Sir Byleth believes that the one who orchestrated our mission did it with the intention of getting rid of us.”

A short silence followed, being broken by Dedue. “In other words, she believes someone here in Garreg Mach wished for your death.”

“Accusing this institution about something like this it's quite serious though.” Sylvain extended a hand, trying to gain everyone’s attention. “Is she really going to approach this situation like that? Attacking anyone from Garreg Mach is like insulting the goddess itself; we all know how the Church of Seiros handles their enemies…”

“I doubt Sir Byleth won’t be gentle with the accusations, though I do agree with her point of view…” Ingrid nodded. “We can only hope that the Archbishop understands her concern and orders a full-on scale investigation of this event; instead of being offended.”

“Sure, offended. Are you mad? How would you take that some foreign knight comes into your premises telling you how to do your job?” Felix stood up, deciding to face everyone. “I take back my words, Byleth isn’t hungry; she is starving.” He huffed. “Honestly, do you and Byleth have air instead of a brain in those heads of yours?” He pointed towards Dimitri, accusing.

“I shall accept your discomfort with my recent actions, but I suggest you avoid speaking of Sir Byleth in such a foul manner,” Dimitri warned, crossing his arms while his eyebrows furrowed. “I trust in my knight’s insight, and believe completely in her capabilities to assess the situation should it go dire.”

“Tch…” Felix began to walk away, for good this time. “How pointless. Don’t come crying to us when she is hanged publicly; farewell, your Beastliness.”

“Oh, hey Felix, how are—” Ashe wasn’t able to finish his sentence since he was pushed away from the exit, the books in his hands falling to the ground. “Oh, alright. We can talk later…” His soft green eyes soon turned disappointed, observing how Felix headed towards the training grounds.

“Felix, come back here and apologize! I’m so sorry, Ashe!” Ingrid was quickly near the exit as well, earnestly helping the boy pick up the multiple books on the ground. “Please, don’t take it to heart, he truly isn’t like this…most of the time.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to stuff like this.” Ashe’s sweet tone could make even an ogre blush, though his words held a certain sadness. “Ah, your highness! You have returned!” Ashe finally stepped inside the classroom, giving a quick glance to Ingrid. “Oh, sorry, thank you!” The boy took the books from the knight in training, meeting with his classmates that were still near the teacher’s desk. “You all seem deep in thought, has something happened?”

Everyone felt bad for lying to Ashe, but it was a way to keep him safe.

“W—We were just discussing about his highness's beloved!” Sylvain nodded, standing up eagerly as he raised his hands rather too brashly. “She finally arrived at the academy.”

“T—That’s right, she is finally here!” Dimitri nodded quickly, though he soon finally understood what he confirmed: “wait, what?”

“Felix left quick because he is jealous that he has no one that writes him love letters.” Sylvain continued.

“Oh my, his highness is already in a compromise? That’s wonderful! Congratulations!” Ashe beamed, letting the books rest on a desk as he grabbed the prince’s hands, shaking them. “I can’t wait to meet this fine lady, is she joining our class as well?”

Dimitri was already a few tones pink, quickly the hue becoming something stronger. “W—We are not yet—” He was stuttering, unable to quickly recover his ground.

“Not yet?” Sylvain pressed further, letting out a toothy grin. “Right, right! You haven’t even asked for Byleth’s hand properly yet, perhaps you will do so this year…”

“Oh, my apologies your highness!” Ashe quickly let go, offering a few abrupt bows. “I didn’t mean to offend you or touch you. I didn’t mean to offend lady Byleth’s name either!” The boy screamed.

“A—At ease, Ashe! No need for honorifics!” Dimitri screamed back, trying to match Ashe’s intense bows with his own.

Ingrid finally reached the desk, grabbing one of Ashe’s books and smacking Sylvain with it. “Would you stop? You are making a fool out of everyone here.”

“Ow! Stop solving everything with violence, you can’t deny this is quite entertaining.” Sylvain hummed as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. “Instead of hitting me with that book, why don’t you try to smack me with your lips instead?”

Ingrid grabbed another book.

Annette and Mercedes were making their way back to the classroom, a grumbly Felix with them since he was intercepted and unable to escape; though the group stopped when they saw the scene in front of them: Sylvain trying to block Ingrid’s rapid book smacks; Ashe and Dimitri having some kind of zealous competition, while Dedue just looked at both scenes nervously unable to decide which one to stop first.

“What the fuck.” Felix sighed exasperatedly.

The Blue Lions were a lively bunch.

* * *

Away from the lively classroom, Byleth dealt with her own conversations. With the help of Alois, she was able to quickly meet with a few counselors.

It wasn’t going that smoothly.

“You wish for us to interrupt Lady Seiros' daily prayers so you can come with these accusations?” A clergyman scoffed. “The only reason we are not throwing you out is due to the house you serve and the blood that courses through your body.”

“Truly? Here I thought this kind of treatment was due to the power and authority I possess to bring this assault towards the royals into the light; I wonder how would the Empire and the Alliance react knowing about this altercation?” Byleth barked back.

“Are you threatening the Church of Seiros?” Another bishop intervened.

“No, I’m offering it a warning. Do remember that the church survives due to the people’s faith and their never-failing coin supply. Prince Dimitri has been kind enough to not escalate this assault further; though I doubt such clemency from Regent Blaiddyd or the other rulers of Fódlan.” Her tone steady, keeping her hands behind her back the entire time. “It is of utmost importance to know the reasoning behind this ambush. I am only asking for Lady Seiros’ presence to come to an agreement and hopefully a truce to work in cooperation.”

“You don’t deserve to be in the presence of Her Grace, fouled child.” A man snickered. “Truly, late King Lambert’s judgment was awful in his last days; having you as an appointed knight.”

Byleth glared at them, quickly holding the handle of her sword. Before she could unleash it, large doors opened from a side of the room, freezing everyone’s quarrels.

A tall woman with graceful features entered the room, her hands ever resting over her lap as she walked. Her long teal hair seemed to bring a mellow peace and light into the room, making everyone feel at ease instantly. Her head was adorned with an intricate piece made of gold, twin wings forged unto its frame.

Byleth was quick to recover her original stance as she noticed the mytical shield that rested on the woman’s arm, following the length of the intricate sword resting by the hip.

“Lady Seiros.” Both bishops offered a reverence, Byleth only offering a nod.

That made the mystical woman smile, honest and warm. Her teal eyes quickly fell on Byleth’s chest, marveled at the emblem that rested there. “I wonder…” Seiros turned quickly to see the men, finally standing near them. “This here is a precious friend of mine and of the church; I do hope that you treated her with the proper respect she deserves.”

“O—Of course, Archbishop Seiros.” They said in unison.

“Her eyes tell me otherwise…” Seiros’ tone still sweet, though her eyes were no longer that welcoming. “Know that the goddess won’t tolerate such unbefitting actions in the future. Would you lie to Mother Sothis as well?”

The clergymen were forced to apologize to the knight before ordered to leave soon after.

Byleth was a little astonished, whenever they spoke about the Archbishop, she expected a woman with cleric garbs and a few bibles attached to her waist; never a sword and shield while wearing clothing fit for battle instead of preaching.

She was delightfully surprised but unnerved. Seiros’ approach to her was too casual and almost…friendly.

“I appreciate accepting this audience with me, Lady Seiros.” She finally offered a bow. “I apologize for the lack of tact and procedures that are usually made.”

“It's alright, child. You have gone through many hardships to arrive here…I should be the one offering an apology; you were forced to act in the stead of one of our professors. I’m eternally grateful for keeping the children and Professor Jeritza out of death’s reach.” She offered a bow, making Byleth blink a few times.

“Tell me, child…before we discuss further; where have you acquired that holy charm?” Seiros walked closer to Byleth, the knight freezing on the spot as the older woman came to touch the emblem. “I sense great power in it…a blessing like none other.”

Byleth followed her movements just with her eyes, quickly noticing how the holy woman was smiling tenderly.

“I need to correct myself, you didn’t acquire this…someone gifted it to you with heartfelt appreciation and profound gratitude. Yes, I feel it ever protecting your body fervently.” Seiros hummed, taking some distance from Byleth. “You have met with someone special, have you not?”

Byleth’s head pulsated in different tempos, unknowing how to read or react to the words that were directed towards her.

“Are you afraid?” Seiros asked.

“No, just unsure how to respond.” Byleth quickly answered, honestly.

That made Seiros giggle. “Ah, I see. My apologies, it wasn’t my intention to frighten you. Come with me.” The Archbishop guided her to the room where she had been previously, quickly standing near a podium where a large bible rested. “Eons ago, the beginning birthed her children to provide life and law into this world; bringing prosperity towards her children and humans alike; blessing the lands with beautiful resources.” She began.

“Sadly, chaos ensured when war ravished the lands and people were no longer satisfied with what they had…the earth wept as it was stained by flames and blood; the innocent soon began to pray for their goddess to stop such chaos and suffering in the world…and so she did, though at the price of having to sleep for eternity…” She continued. “The goddess’ children, unable to live with mankind without their mother, fled this earth and remained near their creator; awaiting patiently for her return.”

Seiros offered a smile once again. “Have you heard that story before?”

Byleth shook her head. “Only part of it…”

“What do you think of it?” Now, Seiros observed Byleth patiently.

“I believe it's beautiful and quite sad. To lose one’s mother is awful…” Her mouth twisted slightly. “but eventually everyone has to outgrow their nest, and walk a new path alone to find meaning in this life.”

“Ah, so you don’t agree with the children’s decision…”

“I do not.” She nodded. “To seclude oneself only brings more confusion and agony, to dwell with everyone may bring conflict and pain…but also gives you the opening to grow and understand each other. I believe the Nabatean should have stayed with the humans, instead of hiding from them.”

“I agree.” Seiros kept her smile. “You know the name of Sothis’ children…why is that?”

“My father used to tell me countless tales of them, I believe and respect their existence.”

“You’re a curious knight…” Seiros closed the bible, her hands resting on it. “The emblem that rests in your chest came from a Nabatean maiden, did it not? Please, be sure to always cherish it and keep it close to your heart…such is its purpose.”

Byleth touched it, her eyes never leaving Seiros’ teal ones. “Are you…”

That made the older woman laugh. “No, of course not. Though you comparing me to such celestial creatures sure is flattering; my family’s bloodline possesses the crest of Seiros, so our knowledge about Nabateans courses through our history as well…our family has always followed the tradition to be the preacher of the goddess’ teachings.” There is no hesitation in her voice, “Though I understand your suspicion, green hair is quite the rarity in Fódlan…”

The Archbishop smiled. “I like you, Byleth…but I sense you have come here not in search of knowledge about myself and that holy emblem, have you not?”

“Indeed” Her deadpan answer made Seiros almost laugh again, how easily this human just brushed off her words.

Humans are truly curious.

Seiros listened intently to Byleth’s inquiries, agreeing in most of her observations and even coming to an agreement to allow the knight to be near her liege to provide extra protection whenever he is set in a mission; with the promise to not intervene in his studies or the other professor’s tasks.

Seiros watched the human curiously, the way she boldly spoke as her body mirrored her zeal and passion; the way Byleth would stare directly into her eyes with no fear or extra curiosity.

The knight met a Nabatean, Seiros could only wonder if Byleth questioned her physical appearance and almost uncanny resemblance to the blessed warrior that was described in every bible and demonstrated in almost every painting.

Seiros had stayed behind with the humans to make sure her mother’s wish for this world was brought to reality, but living away from her brethren and hiding away a few years alone every few decades had taken a toll in her reclusive heart.

The holy woman wondered if her mother had finally blessed her with a human with whom she could disclose herself openly.

Why was the scent of this human so…comforting? It reminds her of a sister, a sister that she hasn’t seen since almost a millennium.

So many questions rushed in her mind, but time was so scarce.

“Sir Byleth, Professor Jeritza has suffered quite the serious injuries. Would you be interested in taking his teaching position here in the academy until he recovers his strength?” Seiros asked.

She basked in the way Byleth’s eyes seemed to shine.

Yes, to understand this human, she would need her to stay rather close to the facilities.

* * *

Byleth was still trying to analyze everything that was thrown in her plate at a moment’s notice. She would be able to investigate further into the royal’s attack, but the Archbishop had requested of her to be part of the academy as a professor.

To receive such a job from the Archbishop was an honor, to be a professor in Garreg Mach was no easy task; why would the clergy-woman-badass want to hire someone that has no proof besides her word that she has taught teens before?

Cleary it has to be due to the emblem Flayn gifted her, Seiros must truly believe in the Nabatean’s judgment.

Still, she can’t take decisions on her own. Byleth learned her lesson, this time, she would ask Dimitri’s insight in this first. Garreg Mach was immense, but not as complicated as she thought it would be after following a few maps around the campus. After some nuns kindly guided her to the sauna and provided her with the room that would be her quarters, she was able to freshen up and start looking for the prince.

She appreciated Seiros kindness.

“Supposedly, all students must be in their classrooms…though the Blue Lions don’t have a professor, I hope they are bookworms as Dimitri has described them.” Byleth mumbled as she looked at her map one last time, smiling when she recognized the few banners hanging on some walls.

The Officers Academy, bingo.

Byleth controlled her urges to smile, going back to her flat expressions as she reached the open doors of the Blue Lion’s classroom.

Byleth blinked at the scene in front of her though. “What the—” She didn’t even finish her sentence as she observed Ingrid bashing Sylvain with a thick encyclopedia while Felix tried to take the book off her hands; Dimitri and a boy with silver locks offering reverences to each other; two girls standing besides Dedue that seemed overwhelmed by the scene.

She began to rub her neck, letting out a sigh. At least her friends haven’t changed much; she questioned if that was good or bad.

Her boots slowly guided her to walk near them, standing at a safe distance as she kept watching the scene a little longer; to deny that she missed watching them interact so oddly would be a very big fat lie.

Her cover was soon blown by Dedue, ever alert to his surroundings. She felt her feet wobbly when he offered her a small smile as he walked closer immediately. “åpne vin favn, Dedue!” She whispered and offered a short nod, relishing on the way his gaze seemed to soften for her. “I see you have your hands full…” She teased.

“åpne din favn, Byleth…” Dedue whispered back, gently correcting her. “I don’t think you are supposed to say open wine embrace” He was met with a playful pinch on his arm.

“Yes, yes. Forgive me. åpne din favn. Open your arms, yes. The prince over there prohibited me to drink alcohol for the rest of my life, maybe it’s a way my subconscious is begging for clemency.” Byleth shook her head, sighing while still giving a small smile.

Dedue blinked, before making his smile more apparent until a chuckle escaped.

The whole classroom went silent at that noise. Everyone froze in place as they kept hearing Dedue’s amusement.

Cats and dogs would start raining any moment now.

“Oh my lord, Dedue. It's so refreshing to see you are able to laugh like that!” Mercedes giggled, her words filled with a generous tone. “I feel all clouds have left the sky.”

“You aren’t so scary when you smile like that!” Annette added, motivated. Though she was quick to giggle as well when Dedue tried to hide his embarrassment.

Finally, Dedue moved away slightly, uncovering Byleth that was perfectly hidden from their sight.

Silence again, though this time it was broken by the rest of those present. “Byleth!”

The knight was quickly surrounded by her fellow friends, having to withstand a few tight hugs and an awkward handshake.

“Looking sharp and beautiful as ever, Byleth. I was never a fan of silver and white metal on you; I think black enhances a woman’s curves perfectly.” Sylvain offered a wink. “Care to join me for a cup of tea later?”

“Sylvain…” Dimitri, Ingrid, and Felix groaned at the same time.

“Sir Eisner! This is amazing, it's so great to see you!” Ingrid enthusiastically began, not allowing Sylvain to stain this moment any longer. “I’m so pleased to have you in our classroom, please, forgive our disgraceful…interaction; I assure you, the class is normally arranged and diligently studying most of the time.”

“Sir Eisner?” Ashe followed, moving between the crowd to stand in front of the knight. “The Sir Byleth Eisner?” The boy gasped, his freckles could escape his skin any moment by how hard he was smiling. “I—I have heard stories about your deeds! The first woman to be knighted at the tender age of sixthteen! Admired by her improbable exploits and masterstrokes! With the appearance of a Saint that matches her demonic strenght; often called the Beauty of Fhirdiad for how graceful she won every duel and conquered every match!”

Ashe kept going, barely breathing as he stole Byleth’s hands to shake them, making the knight finally blink but offer a small smile, touched by the boy’s admiration towards her. “It is said you once entered a burning mill and saved the whole family inside it; not enough with that, you stormed after the thieves who tried to assassinate the family and brought them to justice! I—I admire you deeply, it's an honor to be in your presence!”

Byleth was finally able to talk, recovering her hands to rest one on Ashe’s shoulder. “Breathe, my friend. I don’t want those freckles escaping your face.” She teased, watching how the lad was now breathing rapidly. "It's nice to meet you too, Ashe. I've heard from His Highness that you have a knack for plants."

" His Highness has spoken about me? You...You know my name?" Ashe's mouth dropped. 

Dimitri still stood close to Byleth, being the last one that offered a hug to the knight. He lingers on the way his classmates interacted, enjoying how Byleth was being showered with deserved praise even from those who didn’t know her as closely as he did.

As they did.

Unnoticing, he stared at Byleth’s face, letting himself be immersed in the soft blush that rested against her fair skin, the way her violet-blue eyes lost themselves in the different lighting in the room. Still, what he most enjoyed was the small twist of her rosy lips: gentle, soft and proper.

Despite she was probably beaming with happiness, her smile was controlled.

Was it wrong to feel so relieved and special of still holding her full grin for himself?

“No wonder His Highness was so excited to have his beloved back!” Ashe finally was able to talk again, screaming this time.

Another silence followed, this time Dimitri quickly lost all color in his face; snow could fall in shame by how white his face became.

Though soon enough, a crimson rose could lose easily in a competition against the flaring color quickly crawling on the prince’s neck and face.

Dimitri wished to die right about now.

Byleth blinked, raising an eyebrow. “His beloved? Why yes, I’m his beloved knight.”

Sylvain began to wheeze.

* * *

Dimitri took it all back, he hated Byleth’s smile, laugh, eyes, everything.

He was saved from the flames of disgrace by his knight, but he didn’t know what was more treacherous; Ashe’s outburst or Byleth’s teasing.

The prince hated everything deeply by how much he enjoyed it.

“Your beloved, huh?” Byleth kept pressing on as they walked around the monastery, taking Dimitri’s offer of showing her around at the moment to allow the prince some respite. “To think I would get to marry the young maiden that could hold a large lance since the age of nine, unbelievable.”

“Please, do not tease me any further,” Dimitri begged, a hand covering a side of his face as they walked closely to each other, their capes moving gracefully with the soft breeze of the afternoon, followed by their gentle footsteps.

His smile was hiding behind a hand.

“Alright, alright. No more teasing; though you and Sylvain need to rephrase better in front of people. What if I had taken those words seriously and ran off to buy my wedding dress?”

Dimitri groaned. That would have been actually very cute.

Byleth let out another laugh at his exasperation, finally allowing the teasing to go this time. They walked in tranquil silence for a moment, the calm quietness being interrupted whenever Dimitri would explain a facility or pinpoint different routes on Byleth’s map.

In all honesty, the prince was not the only one who felt conflicted of the turmoil that occurred in the Blue Lion classroom; Byleth felt an uneasy warmth in her stomach and chest, and even though she was teasing, she was a little stunned and shy about the whole ordeal.

She supposed it was only merriness and a mellow understanding of what was happening. It's not like the knight could ever experience such teasing from fellow friends or loved ones, she was bound to be unmarried since her oath demanded it of her; how could she ever think about marriage or forming a close connection with another human being when her life is sworn to Dimitri’s existence and cause?

Perhaps in a sense, if she ever married Dimitri, that problem could be solved by killing two birds with one stone.

“Byleth?” Dimitri called out to her, blinking when the knight tugged a little too hard on the map and ripped it softly.

“…” The knight stared at her mess, softly glaring at it.

What…did she just process? What a hideous, disgusting, abhorrent, obscure—

“Are you alright? you look rather pale…” His hands met with hers, making her eyes soften as she met with a worried blue gaze.

Ah.

Too deep, too intimate, too close.

“Apologies, my liege.” Byleth cleared her throat, escaping from his hold and wolf-like eyes. “My thoughts seem to be running everywhere today…”

“My liege? Wouldn’t you say ‘my beloved?’” Dimitri teased.

Of course, he would find the perfect moment to counter attack, his unfazed expression and courteous tone makes it worse.

“That’s just mean.” She sighed, shaking her head in defeat. “Don’t be greedy, or it will cost you.” She warned, looking around to make sure nobody was near them; they had stopped by the bridge that guided towards the cathedral. With a quick motion, the knight folded the map and stared seriously at her liege. “Listen, there’s something rather important I need to discuss with you…do you know any spot that could be safe from eavesdroppers?”

Dimitri crossed his arms, losing himself in thoughts for a moment. He recognized those eyes and the way she held the hilt from her sword, time for cheerful and rather pleasant teasing was over. “Come now, my friend.” He invited her as they traversed through the monastery, Byleth fighting all her urges to ask Dimitri for them to have some food in the dining hall.

Eventually, they made it to the greenhouse, which was barren at the time; no longer the housekeeper or students tasked with different jobs being present. The different plants growing around hid them well, while the thick walls that protect the various plant life make almost all sound unable to escape.

Dimitri wished his chest would keep his heart’s palpitations just as private and quiet; the sight of Byleth surrounded by beautiful flowers and the dim lighting of the hiding sun made her look breathtaking.

“We should be able to evade eavesdroppers here. What seems to trouble you?”

Byleth let out a sigh, not sure how to approach the topic at hand. “Let’s say my reunion with a few counselors fell flat…while my meeting with Archbishop Seiros went well, too well.” She emphasized. “Due to Jeritza’s gruesome wounds, he won’t be able to teach the Blue Lion house for quite some time; lady Seiros wishes for me to take his position and train the class instead.”

Dimitri blinked, crossing his arms again. “To become a tutor in Garreg Mach is no easy feat, not that I believe your abilities and knowledge are lacking quality; in fact, I believe your teaching is better than most of the professors here.” He cleared his throat. “Perhaps the Archbishop wishes for you to stay and offer proper security to the students; as well as a more head-on approach.”

“Perhaps…” She nodded. “Still, there’s something unnerving about her. I warned and belittled her counselors, challenged their decisions and even withstood their questioning of my allegiance…to be received here with such open arms surely makes me question the ambush a lot more.”

“Do you think you should head back to the capital and alert my uncle?” Dimitri asked, trying to read her body language.

“We both know Rufus will just ignore this.” She shook her head. “I prefer to remain by your side until you graduate; I’m not risking you falling into peril again.” No hesitation or stutters.

“I see…” Dimitri offered her a smile, simple and pure. “I suggest you accept the position, Byleth. Know that you have my full support; don’t feel limited to give me optimal and concrete criticism; titles don’t matter inside these walls.”

“Like if I ever cared if there was privacy or not.” She smiled back, but sighed once again—she’s been sighing a lot. “Your support means a lot, I’m rather nervous to take the position; this isn’t Fhirdiad or Castle Blaiddyd, nobles in Faerghus are not like the rest; they are less…extravagant.”

“Worry not, if you have survived Gautier all this time, the rest of the students here will feel like nothing.”

They shared a snicker.

“In all honesty, I need you to take this position, my friend. Being a professor would give you…openings to certain areas that I can’t access otherwise; it would provide me an extra resource to find further information about—” He hesitated.

“I understand.” She quickly allowed him to avoid saying those words. “I’ll promptly give Lady Seiros my answer tomorrow early…I won’t give less than my best in this new assignment, but know that my real focus is towards your goal as well.”

Dimitri closed his eyes, relaxing his posture. “Thank you.”

Byleth allowed this respite to look around the greenhouse, enjoying the different flower buds closing; saying goodbye to the day’s sun. She was unable to hold in a gasp when she recognized a few small sprouts from a certain dirt patch. “You did manage to plant them, how wonderful.” She walked over them, kneeling down to be able to touch the small leaves.

Dimitri followed her, standing beside her as he observed the way her fingers began to dug something from the ground.

“Hm, you got a little greedy friend…” Byleth dusted softly the caterpillar’s body, being fascinated by the rich verdant body with small white and red dots. “You’re fat as it is; the cocoon process should have started already…” She mumbled to herself, walking towards another area of the greenhouse to find a better testing ground for the bug.

Byleth stopped herself when Dimitri’s silence reminded her of where she stood at the moment. Her eyes wandered to find him, soon meeting with his amused gaze and quirky flat smile.

“Want to see it before I let it go?” She offered.

The prince only shook his head softly, but got closer to her anyway, observing the insect crawling on her gloved hands. “I see you are fascinated as ever with these creatures. Do you happen to know its species?” He decided to delight himself in the closeness a little longer.

“Hyles lineata I believe, this one right here will become a large moth that resembles quite closely to hummingbirds. The reason this garden seems to be prospering is due to the enhanced pollination their adult forms are giving here.” She noted, looking upward to the candles where a few moths were enticed. “Though I’m surprised you have plants at all…their larvae eat quite a lot. It's an odd balance you have here—” She was going to continue, but she met with the prince’s playful gaze again. “Don’t question if you won’t bother to even listen.”

“I am listening.” Dimitri held in a snort. “I just remembered something, that is all…” The prince followed Byleth’s movements again, seeing her leave the insect near a corner where small palm trees were being grown. “Do you still believe those creatures are wordless and lack any desire?”

Byleth blinked as she turned to face him again, surprised that after all this time he remembered her words from long ago. Her mouth opened, but then closed it again as she decided to arrange her thoughts a little longer, soon letting her head fall on a hand.

Dimitri took a similar posture as well, awaiting her answer patiently. Their bodies exchanging warmth since they were close still.

“No.” After a few minutes she spoke again. “I failed to comprehend that it wasn’t a lack of desire or words, but mostly that I was unable to comprehend their language or lifestyle. They are interesting creatures, full of instinct but also cognition; unlike many of us, they constantly evolve…into a better form of themselves.” She smiled. “I believe I have always been attracted to that.”

“To their ability to evolve?” Dimitri pressed further, bringing his knuckles near his mouth.

“Yes…it's…fascinating. Their ability to change and adapt so quickly. Society is constantly trying to prove that either strength or intelligence will make our world survive, when only those capable of withstanding change will do so.”

“Meaning?”

“To be able to withstand change you need to know yourself, and also allow others to know you. That requires both strength and wisdom; one cannot be without the other.”

“Hm.” Dimitri finally uncrossed his arms, once again noticing that his friend had described herself. “So, you are no longer existing for the sake of living…”

“Not at all, and I have you to thank for that. My father and I…had an estranged relationship despite we were together constantly; after my mother’s passing, something seemed to die in him…and so something died in me as well.” She confessed. “It wasn’t until Fhirdiad became my long resting place that I began to cherish and wonder…”

“But you also experienced gruesome pain and ordeals…” Dimitri added, not allowing himself to receive such a heartful confession.

“Perhaps, but the better moments out win the worst…for example, right now, I’m speaking with you.”

The prince had to look away, his body feeling extremely hot; he despised scorching heat…but this, it was comforting and mellow; something he doesn’t mind feeling for the rest of his life.

He began to question how far could he keep being proper and patient with these turmoil feelings.

“Byleth, I know I have treated it as a lark, but I—” The prince stopped his words at the sound of a large growl, observing how Byleth quickly touched her stomach and looked at it.

Ah.

“Yes?” The knight tried to make the conversation continue, though it was now impossible.

Dimitri snorted, smiling.

“You haven’t had a proper meal all this time, haven’t you? Please, allow me to treat you the fanciest plate the academy has to offer.”

“The fanciest, you say?” Byleth returned the smile. “You don’t plan to let me eat alone, right?”

“Of course not. Though I’m sure after such an exerting day, you have worked quite the appetite.” Dimitri offered an arm, walking when Byleth took it with almost no hesitation.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” She glared at him, though her eyes softened when he let out his usual boyish laugh.

At the distance, Sylvain allowed a whistle to escape, behind a bush observing how the two individuals made their way to the dining hall. “Nice, get some your highness.”

Though the heir to Gautier shouldn’t be cheering on, since now he had to keep his end of the bargain; no more nocturnal escapes for a while.

* * *

**Harpstring Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_Spring planting begins; saints are honored through joyful music-making_

**(may)**

* * *

**2nd:**

With the recent inclusion of Byleth in Garreg Mach and the victory of the Blue Lion’s in the mock battle held between houses, students around the academy are becoming curious of the new tutor and start to flock around her looking to quell certain inquires.

**9th:**

Annette’s birthday. Byleth is surprised by how good Mercedes’ cakes are, though the flavor is half enjoyed since she knows Dimitri needs to give false compliments to the taste. The now called professor dwells in the way the girl with the cute hair arrangement shares a song about cookies and dreams; quickly noticing how Felix’s constant glare seems to soften.

**12th:**

The Blue Lions are finally assigned with an outdoor mission, the bandits that attacked Dimitri and the others almost a month ago are finally tracked. Their leader, Kostas, seems to be recovering while planning his next attack; the order is to annihilate them.

The professor knows she has to train her students harder since this will be the first battle of a few in her ranks. She sends a letter to her father, hoping to receive some insightful advice.

**18h:**

Byleth receives a response from her father, as she finishes her third plate of Cheesy Verona Stew, she reads the letter.

A certain prince sits beside her, marveled at the way she ravishes her meal while her eyes scan the paper in front of her. He could watch her eat all day.

“Hey, want to see the amazing advice captain Jeralt Eisner sent me?” Byleth offered the letter to him, quickly finishing her plate as Dimitri read.

“_Don’t let them die_.” Dimitri read out loud. Four words, no certain special code whatsoever. His twin sapphires fell on his professor, observing how she calmly cleaned her mouth. “Weren’t you expecting a battalion scheme or some weapon refinement techniques?”

“Mhm.” Byleth took a drink from her tea.

“This is…probably a phony, right? I’m sure the follow up letter will be here shortly.” He tried to alleviate her disappointment, though his worries cleared up when she let out a snicker.

“Dimitri, my old man just made a fool out of me…he has never done that before.” She expressed content, allowing her arms to rest on the table. “He’s growing smart.”

The prince blinked, his head tilting to a side as he observed the rather satisfied expression of his professor, offering a smile eventually when he recognized the beaming happiness reflected in Byleth’s eyes.

“I’m sure he just trusts your actions and decisions.” Dimitri offered the rest of his plate, noticing Byleth had begun to target it. He allowed his arms to rest on the table, easing into the notion that he could ignore table etiquette for a moment. “So far your tutoring and guidance have been magnificent, your head on training and duels are no less than intricate and throughout.”

“No need for praise, you’re already my favorite.” She said between munches.

Dimitri lowered his head, blushing a little. “I mean it.”

“I mean it too.” She retaliated.

Garreg Mach sure became more bearable for him since Byleth arrived here, the days pass faster while the nights are visited less by tormentors; for a while now, Dimitri has been able to sleep a few hours in sequence. 

“Well hello there, what a pleasant surprise to see you two here.” Manuela’s voice made Dimitri perk up immediately, going back to a proper stance in the table.

“Professor Manuela, good afternoon. Would you do us the honor of joining us?” Dimitri offered, his natural charm and gentleness making the physician sit down across them.

“Why thank you, aren’t you a gentleman?” Manuela hummed as she prepared her dishware, her eyes falling on Byleth, who had offered her a nod before continuing to eat. “My, aren’t you a quirky eater? I honestly envy how fast your metabolism is.” She began to cut small bites. “It's hard to believe that under all that armor lies perfectly firm muscles, hm?”

Dimitri began to blush, knowing exactly what Manuela meant. Almost daily, on the training grounds, Byleth would discard most of her clothes to offer them proper training.

The crisp image of Byleth lingered in his mind, how with no second thought she used the ends of her shirt to clean the sweat off her face; showing off her perfect abs and almost the corners of her soft breasts; her lean and strong arms with a few scars gleaming while her shorts seemed to adjust tighter on her derriere due to the dampness of her body.

Her pretty mouth letting soft pants escape, while offering a teasing smile whenever a shared duel catches her interest.

The prince is always breaking lances, using the opportunity to run away from there to get more equipment.

He didn’t know how long did he linger on the memory, since Manuela and Byleth were discussing casually while just sharing a cup of tea.

“Dimitri, are you feeling alright, darling? Your face is quite red.”

“I—I’m quite alright, it is just the food setting in nicely.” Dimitri nodded, quickly avoiding further questions, though Manuela still gave him a look.

“Say, Byleth. I heard you are quite the drinker like your father, yet I haven’t seen you around the bar in the village near here.” Manuela gave her a wink. “Shy to go alone? I’m always looking for a night partner.”

“Sadly, I had to swear an oath and say goodbye to alcohol…” Byleth admitted. “Though I’ll be happy to accompany you. I don’t need to drink to spend a nice time with you, Manuela.”

“Well,you are just a sweetheart!” Manuela almost beamed. “Oh, I’m already looking forward to it! Though I have to warn you, this may all be a plot to just know about your darling students a little more. I may be planning to recruit them into my class.”

Byleth stopped drinking, lowering her cup slowly from her lips. “Oh…they can exchange classes?”

“Well of course, while everyone is assigned a house, it doesn’t mean students can’t change their goals and ideals. Not to be a show-off, but I always left Hanneman’s classes almost empty; one time, I even stole the house leader and we only had two banners that year!” Manuela laughed. “You should have seen his face, he was completely heartbroken.”

“That’s interesting, I’m surprised of the freedom. Though, with all due respect, who is to say I won’t be the one stealing all your students, Manuela?”

Dimitri just shifted his eyes around between the two; though he quickly noticed where Byleth was taking this.

Oh no.

“Ah, feisty. I love that in a woman; a beautiful leg is always accompanied by a dangerous dagger.” Manuela had a bite. “Want to bet?”

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, but gambling is strictly prohibited in Garreg Mach.” Dimitri intercepted, wishing to save Manuela’s class structure.

“Now Dimitri, we wouldn’t be betting…it's just…friendly competition, yes?” Byleth amended the situation immediately, making the prince clench his knees.

He tried to save the songstress, he really did.

“Yes, yes. No need to worry about us Dimitri, though your seriousness and righteousness are quite endearing; try to never let go of those things, hm?” Manuela took a sip from her drink now, staring into Byleth’s stoic eyes. “Since I’m the veteran here, not by many years, I will allow you to start first. How much time should I give you before trying to recruit your best students.”

“A month.” She quickly answered.

“A month to steal my own students? I’m impressed by your confidence.”

“No, a month to steal your and Hanneman’s students; forcing you two to share a classroom and work together.” Byleth quickly corrected.

Dimitri looked away, smiling. Manuela let out a hearty laugh.

“Now that’s the best thing I have heard today! You believe that a month is enough to take away 16 students and that they will stay the whole year with you?” Manuela stared at Byleth curiously.

“Yes.” She answered nonchalantly. “If I manage to recruit 16 students in a month’s notice, you won’t actually be able to recruit them back; but if I’m not able to do so, I shall buy you all the drinks you want for the year’s notice.”

The prince didn’t understand Byleth’s reasoning behind this, more students would mean less time to investigate Garreg Mach and also less free time for them to spend time together.

There was one thing the prince knew quite well though.

“Oh sweetie, you have yourself a deal.” Manuela accepted.

Dimitri knew well, that Byleth was competitive and very stingy to those she cared about.

This would be an interesting month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth doesn't detect Seiros as a Nabatean since her hair color isn't that intense. Flayn's hair hue just screams 'I'm not human' lmao. 
> 
> It's cute how Linhardt has green hair and has the crest of Cethleann.
> 
> I also love this idea of young dragon people unable to control their scales, as they get older, they are able to keep their skin clearer and appear more human-like.
> 
> [Roman A. made such a beautiful headcanon](https://twitter.com/romanimps/status/1173927776534970369?s=20)
> 
> Sylvain, the best wingman, also he would be the guy to send some cake to Dimitri and congratulate him on getting some kitten.
> 
> Ashe deserves only pampers and love, Felix is a huge dick. (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	6. Adolescence-Lovelorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Look at this precious Dimitri, isn't he just the best? ](https://twitter.com/yxxns/status/1180572966028886016?s=20)

* * *

**Harpstring Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_Spring planting begins; saints are honored through joyful music-making_

**(may)**

* * *

**21st:**

“What? You really thought I wouldn’t offer you real aid?” Jeralt questioned his child as they shared a cup of tea, accompanied by the early breeze of dawn as they sat alone in a bench near the garden gazebo. “I was only offering you a taste of your own tactless medicine.”

Byleth only shook her head, preferring not to fuel her father’s cruel teasing.

The old captain of the knights of Seiros had arrived shortly at dawn, his presence in Garreg Mach being approved by the Archbishop herself. While it was unclear to Byleth how her father had managed to convince both Lady Seiros and Lord Rodrigue, she appreciated her father’s presence.

She had someone who could disperse certain troublesome emotions in her.

“I presume Lord Rodrigue allowed you to be here, after Dimitri’s attempted assassination.” She finally mouthed, taking a sip from her tea.

“Right you are, Gilbert and Rodrigue are more than capable to deal with Fhirdiad’s concerns. They both know Faerghus would be in true peril if the Crown Prince were to die…” Jeralt whispered. “Lady Seiros knows that as well, it truly surprises me the other two royal rascals are not receiving further protection as well…I wonder if the Alliance and the Empire were notified about the incident.”

Byleth nodded, such conversation would have to be explored further in a more private setting and at another time. “I’m surprised you are here, father…you always avoided Garreg Mach in our travels across Fódlan, and I believe the Archbishop you served once is the same as of now.”

“I ended my services in good terms with Lady Seiros, after all, she understood why I left…” Jeralt hesitated, trying to avoid painful memories. “I’m more surprised myself that she allowed you to take a mentor position in this institution. She seemed astonished when I told her you were my child…did you not introduce yourself?” Jeralt questioned, his eyebrows furrowing softly.

“I had no need, I believed she already knew who I was by the way she treated me kindly…and she did address me by name.” Byleth finished her tea, letting the empty cup rest on the bench. “Perhaps her trusted bishops only offered her my title.” Byleth finally allowed herself to smile. “Who knows, maybe Lady Seiros couldn’t believe the all mighty and cold Blade Breaker actually managed to settle down and have his own kid.” She snickered.

“Don’t make me regret my decision of coming here.” He warned.

Byleth finally chuckled, before letting a short sigh escape. Like always, Jeralt avoids bringing any back story into light about his time as a married man or early fatherhood years.

Like she had confessed to Dimitri previously, something seemed to change between Jeralt and herself after her mother passed away when she was barely five; the usual jolly farmhouse at the outskirts of Magdred territory soon turned arid and cold, like the crisp images of Ms. Eisner’s body in her last moments alive.

Somehow, Byleth’s mother had also taken the warm connection between father and child; only in recent years have the Eisners been able to sit down and talk properly; but not everything is amended.

“Father, you have always avoided speaking of my mother’s past…does she have any connections here?” Her tone plain, trying not to let emotion conquer her. “It's that why you have always avoided these sacred grounds?”

“I shall offer you some truth and a warning, kid. Your mother is dead, and so is her past.” Jeralt turned to see his child, meeting with her cold gaze “and these grounds have nothing sacred about them, tread carefully.” He winced at the way her eyes lowered to her lap.

“All I have done is because I love you, and wish to protect you…there will be a time when I can openly speak about her, but not today.” One of his hands came to rest on her shoulder, offering bittersweet comfort. “not today, but I promise you…soon.” His eyes lingered on the emblem that now protected Byleth’s being.

After some time, Byleth nodded, their eyes meeting again. She could sense her father’s suffering, and somehow, she wishes to believe that all this secrecy over the years is to shield her from a truth that she may not be ready to face yet.

She can only hope time doesn’t consume the chance of truism ever taking place. “Very well, father.”

Byleth grabbed the kettle that rested on the floor, refilling their cups as she decided to leave the topic behind and focus on the task ahead. “I’m leaving on the 25th to handle a bandit camp near the canyon’s ruins. Will you accompany us?”

“Afraid not, your mission is already too advanced and expensive to add me and my gambit. Lady Seiros has requested of me to handle a few miscreants near Varley territory; I’m expected to meet with Catherine there.”

“Thunderstrike Cassandra…” Byleth muttered, getting an immediate hushing from her father.

“You better not name that in her presence.” He chuckled before letting another sigh out. “I wished I could offer you my support, but Lady Seiros won’t allow it. There’s already enough complains as it is of you being Prince Dimitri’s teacher…adding me to your ranks immediately would only make things become more unbalanced.”

He continued. “Don’t fret, I’m sure you are giving proper training to your brats and my presence won’t be missed. Just remember, to you and some of the nobles, a battle is a mere routine now…but don’t forget it’s the first real taste of combat for some of the others.” He moved his hand away only to embrace her gently. “It’ll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well.”

Byleth blinked a few times before nodding. She already suffers from sleepless nights sometimes, to add more of them wouldn’t be recommended.

“Just don’t let your guard down, expect the unexpected.” Jeralt reminded her.

“Right.” She nodded once more, finishing her last cup of tea and finally being able to move closer to her father, enjoying the exchange of warmth and sudden closeness between them. “I’m…glad you are here, father. I missed you.”

The man let out a scruffy laugh. “Who wouldn’t miss me?” Before Byleth could move away, he shook her softly. “I missed you as well kid, hope you’re ready to crash some bars and leave unpaid tabs together.”

“About that…” She scratched her nose. “Prince Dimitri has made me swear I won’t drink a single droplet of alcohol ever again.”

“He did WHAT!”

Jeralt’s scream made a few birds disperse themselves into the sky.

* * *

Morning classes were fairly easy, the middle day matches the Blue Lions had assigned in the training grounds were rather simple too. From two in the afternoon until ten o’clock, the students were able to use their free time to either rest or immerse themselves further into their academic studies.

In this case, today most of Byleth’s students had to practice with their musical instruments to be able to present an orchestra piece; commemorating Saint Macuil day, the different houses would compete against each other, the winner receiving a monetary incentive in addition to next month’s funds.

The Blue Lions desperately needed this win, since their house leader would smash battle equipment almost too frequently; while Felix had been damaging the mannequins in the training grounds to the point that they needed to purchase new ones.

A solemn tune from a harmonica would fill the Officer’s Academy area, a lone prince practicing diligently on his piece, waiting for the rest of his classmates to arrive.

Dimitri knew he wasn’t the weakest link, but to say he was the strongest performer would be a lie. With the addition of Dorothea, Ignatz, Ferdinand, and Lorenz into the Blue Lions, gaining Byleth’s attention and praise would be even more difficult now; as if Ingrid, Sylvain or Dedue weren’t enough competition as it is.

The prince finally sighed, taking a rest as he stared into the distant blue sky, the afternoon sun’s gleam gracing the buildings and trees around him with a comforting yellow and white light, making all the silver armor and embroidery in his clothes stand out.

The sound of clapping interrupted his childish thoughts, shifting his head upward to meet with the one who was offering him praise; his eyes soon gleaming when he recognized the black armor and then her face. “Professor!” He stood up rather too quickly, readjusting his jacket and cape while still giving off a sweet smile. “Apologies, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Byleth crossed her arms. “Your improvement is stead-fast. It's impressive that you’re already able to channel your breathing so well…though I’m a little disappointed that I gift you the most whimsical and merry instrument there is, and you decide to offer sorrowful tunes instead.” She gave him a displeased look.

“I—I see.” He was unable to hide his own displeasure. “They are just easier to practice since I can handle them with a single intake of air.” Dimitri tried to explain, extending the harmonica forward as he tried to emphasize his point.

His worry soon left him when Byleth offer him a snort, her whole body shaking for a moment as she tried to control her amusement. “Oh, now I know you’re just trying to pull my leg, Prince Dimitri.” She whispers, taking the harmonica from him. “Here, let me show you.”

His body froze since he didn’t know what to correct first: her calling him by titles or her trying to use his harmonica without cleaning it first. “Professor, wait—” He extended his hands but was too late to stop her, instead, he awkwardly stood in place as he observed and heard Byleth’s interpretation of the song he was recently playing.

While his tones were more mournful and sorrowful; her take was more hopeful and yearnful, something that made you remember cozy and warm events.

The prince felt his face growing warmer, observing the woman he wished to fancy simply taking her time; the longer her lips touched the instrument, the more he felt bashful; her peaceful expression as she played didn’t make things easier for him either, he could already feel his hands sweating under his gloves.

He could finally manage to breathe properly again when Byleth stopped, offering him his harmonica back. With just the glint in her eyes, he knew he couldn’t offer any more excuses in the future.

“I understand.” He nodded, taking the instrument gently in his hands as he shook his head. “You’re full of surprises, professor.” He teased.

Byleth wished at that moment to correct him, tell him that him addressing her so formally made her chest ache every time; but after hearing her father’s intake of how other nobles see her position in this academy, it's best such title remains between them when they’re not in complete privacy.

“I grew up in Faerghus, I imagine you understand.” She teased back, motioning him to follow her into the classroom where she expected the rest of the students would be waiting.

Unfortunately, the classroom was rather barren; except for the empty chairs and lonely instruments.

“Where is everyone? Did they just bring their instruments and leave?” She rubbed the back of her head, holding in a sigh as she inspected everyone’s seats.

“Oh, they are probably on their way. The bell’s hour hasn’t been sounded yet.” Dimitri tried to ease her worry. “I just arrived here a little earlier.”

“I—I see.” She scratched her cheek, still not understanding something. “Then how did the instruments get here? Even Mercedes’ harp is present.” Instinctively, Byleth passed her hand on the multiple rows of strings, wincing a little to an untuned string.

“I…” Dimitri began to play around in his footing. “I brought them here since I had the extra time.”

His heart rate was quickly exhilarating, feeling extremely shy by how Byleth seemed to stare at him marveled. Like trying to protect his soul, he brought both hands forward and held them together over his lap. “I apologize, was I supposed to let my classmates bring their own instruments?”

Byleth held in a laugh, walking over him and without much thought, played gently with his golden locks. “Nonsense—You just carried a 400lbs harp!” She hummed as she took her hand back, staring into the room again. “…and without breaking a sweat it seems. I’m impressed you actually didn’t break anything…” She kept mumbling on. “Perhaps Raphael will consider joining my class if I tell him you have stronger muscles than him.”

She turned to him again. “Truly amazing, Dimitri.”

Dimitri just kept blinking, still trying to process how she casually touched his hair and seemed unfazed by the action. He slowly lowered his head, his hands soon resting behind his back as he kept fighting off a smile. “I appreciate your praise, though it's a little embarrassing…”

Byleth crossed her arms, noticing that perhaps she was being too verbal indeed. She began to be flustered as well, going deeper into the classroom to search for her instrument to avoid making this moment even more awkward. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to patronize you.”

“N—Not at all, you were genuine with your praise! I…appreciate it.” Dimitri stuttered, his blues scanning around the whole classroom.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, though Dimitri was too determined and motivated to make things go sour. Lately, days feel shorter while nights last too long; despite the prince sees Byleth daily, it almost feels they share no moment for themselves at all, even though they dwell in the same building.

“I heard Captain Jeralt arrived this morning. Is he well?” He finally came closer to her again, sitting down in his assigned spot.

“Sadly, he is.” She jested, sitting down as well. She began to prop a tagelharpa on her lap, tuning in the four strings. “He wasn’t very happy with me not being able to consume alcohol, be ready to hear him protest—negotiate with you later.”

Dimitri smiled, staring intently at her posture; mostly how her nimble hands worked with the instrument. He clenched his knees softly as she began to test it. “Each new experience is a new asset.”

She gave him a non-impressed look to match his calm tone, her body already swaying a little as she played an eerie yet mystical tune to warm up her rather rusty skills.

He eased himself more into his seat. “How long has it been since you last played?”

“As you can see, far too long.” She shook her head, though a smile appeared as she took a break.

“Do you…remember when all of us would play in the castle’s great hall for hours? Well, …at least you and the others.” Dimitri crossed his arms, allowing himself to dwell in memories a long time passed. “Sylvain playing the piano, sometimes the bouzouki or guitar…” He closed his eyes, almost too vividly remembering the scent of over melted candles as he and his friends would dwell in their private concert.

He continued “You would try to follow Sylvain’s rhythm, while Felix eagerly awaited his turn to finally hit his iron triangle on the last moment; growing impatient since Ingrid’s number was too long while Glenn’s—”

Dimitri finally stopped, coming back to reality. “Glenn’s…” His name a hoarse whisper as the prince hunched in his seat, staring into the floor mournfully, his now-bitter gaze resting on Lorenz’s cello.

He ended up groaning.

Byleth slowly stood up, walking towards the seat beside Dimitri. Her hands hovered over his frame but eventually met with his shoulder and back. “While Glenn’s number was even longer…sometimes Felix would fall asleep instead of waiting to the end.” She finished for him, letting some of her weight rest on him. “We only played again a few times after that.”

The closeness and warmth were comforting for both of them. He slowly brought his hand to rest on one of hers. “You never stopped playing.”

“Dedue’s duduk and deer drum made it hard not to join him sometimes…more since it was just us with a loyal spectator." She finally let out a snort. “Which makes my lack of tuning even more embarrassing.”

Dimitri's smile is gentle as he chortles, sitting straighter to meet with Byleth’s gaze. She had taken her hands back but the prince was quick to hold them in his own. “Thank you, let’s do our best today.” Even under the coldness of his gauntlets and gloves, he could still feel the warmth that always emanated from her hands.

It was bittersweet, being this close to her while the phantoms in his mind whisper to him that he doesn’t deserve such kindness and beauty in front of him.

Byleth stares at their hands, slowly letting herself be consumed by the size difference. Strong. Gentle. She wishes for him to hold her forevermore.

“Dimitri…” She finally whispers, her eyes wandering to the floor. “Please, don’t hold me this way.”

“Hm?Oh—Pardon.” Dimitri almost too abruptly took his hands back, blushing at how intimate and long he had held her. “I lost track of time.” His eyebrows were furrowed since he noticed the intense color resting in Byleth’s features that could match his own.

“So, you’re sorry for the time taken and not the action itself…” She smiled, though it was still shy. “That isn’t a good apology…”

He had never seen her embarrassed, less her voice losing her calm demander at such a simple request. Many thoughts began to pound in his mind; mostly scenarios of what her reaction could mean and how he could exploit this new finding to his selfish advantage.

When their eyes met again, there was a distant reciprocate longing that wasn’t there before; a certain mystery and fear while an unspoken imperative need made their souls unveil in front of each other for the briefest of moments.

Byleth was the first to break contact, standing up to walk to the middle of the room, a hand rubbing her neck to try and fix herself back into reality. This situation was becoming frustrating, and the upcoming months will only make it worse.

No, the upcoming years.

Her eyes fell on the sword resting on her hip, the glint of silver reminding her of the actual duty resting on her shoulders; these turmoil feelings are normal, she told herself, these playful thoughts and glances will eventually go away if they are left unattended.

“Byleth, is something the matter?” His calm and proper voice was almost agonizing, his worried question was pure torture.

_I want to be held by you._

“Not at all, I'm just becoming impatient.” A nonchalant answer from her.

_Impatient of not being held by you tenderly._

“I’ll go see if some of your classmates are close by, any extra practice we can manage is a win itself.” She began to walk to the exit. “I’ll be back shortly.”

_I may be falling in love with you, Dimitri._

“Do you need anything from outside?” She questions, stopping at the door frame to finally see him; somehow, the distance offered her some comfort and a false sense of security.

Dimitri’s determined blue daggers could pierce the strongest of metals. “Nothing at all. Nonetheless, be careful.”

Be careful of what? Byleth ended up stepping outside, not risking staying in that room any longer and finding out something she can’t control.

Dimitri hunched in his seat again, his head resting on one of his hands. He had no clue that he possessed the power to make Byleth leave a room with no wording at all.

After a few minutes Ashe’s tin whistle seemed to lure everyone back into the classroom. Laughter and words full of praise and confidence filled the room, as Dimitri was given the recognition he deserved for getting everything ready for their practice.

As they played, however, laughter filled the room when Byleth broke one of her lines.

“What’s wrong teach? Don’t tell me his highness’ clumsiness is rubbing onto you too?” Sylvain teased.

“Always in character for the representative of house Gautier to splutter nonsense. It's clear that common folk violin is rather worn out; and should not be played by our professor’s masterful hands—” Lorenz quickly added.

“Common folk violin? I should enlighten you that instruments don’t have social categories, Lorenz.” Ingrid quickly interrupted. “It's called a Tagelharpa and it's a precious classical instrument in Faerghus history. Perhaps if you spent less time trying to woo women, your thoughts would first connect before coming out of your mouth.”

“Can you all just be quiet? Such pointless nonsense, I could have been practicing with my sword instead of being forced to be here.” Felix grumbled.

“Such confidence and hostile attitude for someone who just rings his triangle at the last moment.” Ferdinand added while playing with a strand of his hair, making Dorothea giggle though she quickly tried to cover it.

“Why you—!” Felix stood from his chair.

Mostly everyone started to bicker with each other, Dimitri forced to stand up as well, trying to alleviate the situation. He was dragged into the discussion as well soon enough.

“Shut up! This is all your fault!” Felix barked at the prince. “You spending so much time with the professor is rubbing off your worst traits on her!”

“That absolutely makes no sense! The line just broke out of wear!” Dimitri shouted back as well. “Why are you always searching to quarrel with me?”

“Do not disturb His Highness.” Dedue stood behind Dimitri, his strong stance enough to make a few voices quiet down except the one intended.

“Ah, you do have a mind of your own. Color me impressed.” Felix sneered.

“Felix! Don’t speak to Dedue or any of your classmates like this!” Annette intervened. “Why must you always try to instigate a fight with everyone?!”

More bickering ensued, Ignatz at this point turned to see Ashe who was still practicing with his tin whistle. “Is this common? Should we intervene?”

“Everything is alright.” Ashe nodded at him. “Besides, the professor is already writing a few detentions.” He pointed where Byleth sat, who was calmly writing some notes. 

“This is no proper way for nobles to act, so I, Ferdinand Von Aegir will—” The noble began.

“Ferdinand,shut the fuck up!” Felix interrupted him.

“Felix!” Ingrid began to pull him from his ear, dragging him out of the classroom. “That’s enough!”

The Blue Lions eventually were able to continue with their practice, managing a win in the house musical battle when they presented themselves in front of the judges.

Though they had funds for more weapons and outdoor training, most of them wouldn’t be able to use the new mannequins or equipment since they would be in detention until the start of the new month.

**25th: **

The Blue lions head out for their first outdoor battle. Everyone seems eager while Byleth can only hope nobody gets seriously injured.

Thoughts of perhaps a mutual understanding dwell in her mind, hopeful that she can manage to recover some insight as to why the royals were attacked.

Dimitri however, doesn’t share such a merciful approach.

**27th:**

Kostas was defeated, his last whisper being a death wish for the Flame Emperor.

As the Blue Lions make their way back to Garreg Mach, a solemn and weary happy birthday chant is offered to Mercedes.

Fighting back tears, Mercedes knows her greatest gift is being alive while seeing all her classmates and teacher safe.

Still, Byleth promises the kind woman a cake and some delicious tea from a shop near Garreg Mach. Sylvain tries to join in the offer, only to get shot down by Mercedes since the party was just girls only.

Felix and Ashe snicker.

Between the glee of victory, Dimitri contemplates Kostas last words and prepares himself mentally to start investigating the Flame Emperor’s real persona.

Something deep inside, the prince feels this enemy is not to be taken lightly.

The prince makes his way over to his knight, standing beside her as they begin to march together.

“Are you doing alright?” He questions, feeling at ease when he is offered an immediate nod. “The battle ended rather quickly…perhaps we were more prepared than I thought.”

“Killing Kostas wasn’t the wisest decision; not like he would have spoken about the true purpose of his attack if given the chance to live either way.” Byleth gave him a look. “Why did you kill him?”

Dimitri tensed a little, looking into the distance. “I know they were just thieves…and I’m not proud of my choice; but Kostas refused to cooperate, taking him back to the monastery could have endangered us all.”

He didn’t like the man’s tone when he declared he would slaughter Byleth and her students.

“That doesn’t answer why you had to be the one to give him the last strike…” She mumbled.

The prince glared into the nothingness. “We have retrieved a clue at least. The Flame Emperor…do you happen to recall anything around such name?”

“Sadly, I do not. I’ll try to move around and see what I can find. That brings the question…” Byleth looked behind her, making sure they had enough distance between the rest, her eyes meeting with Dimitri’s “Should I inform Lady Seiros about this?”

“To hide such an encounter would be impossible, less with the number of witnesses that it has. Yet, I do believe we should just keep the information about the Flame Emperor just for ourselves…we still haven’t been able to prove Garreg Mach’s innocence in this incident.”

“Just you and me?” Byleth raised an eyebrow, her hand resting over her pendant that seemed to gleam a little brighter right now.

“For now, yes. In time, and when we have something more concrete to present, perhaps we could include your father and Lord Rodrigue into this incident.” Dimitri crossed his arms. “I don’t wish to involve innocent bystanders…like our classmates, or even Dedue.”

“You know I don’t approve of leaving Dedue out of this.” She added.

“Dedue’s zeal and loyalty may be his undoing. I wish to protect him from this just a while longer.”

She sighed, lately the prince is making less sense, or perhaps only half his words stay in her mind while the other half is too busy fighting off inner conflicts. “I understand, though it's degrading that you believe my zeal and loyalty are not as strong as Dedue’s. I met you first.”

Dimitri looked at her, ready to apologize but stopped himself when he met with her smile.

A banter.

A blush escaped him. “P—Professor, that’s not amusing.”

“Professor? You’re just here to wound me, aren’t you?” She walked ahead of him, brushing him off with her hand as she finally let go of her pendant. “and to think me and Mercedes were planning to invite you into her birthday party.”

Dimitri stopped for a moment, confused. “I thought it was only a ladies’ reunion.”

Byleth stopped as well, pretending to be deep in thought. “Ah, perhaps your hair cut gave me the wrong impression. My sincerest apologies.”

She said it with such a straight face that only made the insult worst, Dimitri’s face soon turned red.

Sylvain whistled at the distant scene in front of him, though he couldn’t hear a thing, it was obvious Dimitri and Byleth were bickering. “They are at it so soon? Isn’t that charming.” He sighed when he noticed it was mostly a playful exchange of words.

“It's surprising they aren’t together…what do you think is holding them back?” Sylvain turned to see Ingrid, who was marching beside him. “We know His Highness is eternally blind and shy, but lately I’m getting the idea that Teach might feel something too…”

“Backtrack on your wording a little.” Ingrid sighed. “Sir Byleth is not only Lord Dimitri’s knight, but right now she is our mentor as well. Her oath may be holding her back, as well as the duties she must accomplish when she swore her loyalty under King Lambert’s sword.” She held her lance a little tighter at the sight of Byleth messing Dimitri's hair.

“We knew his highness first, yet the professor quickly took our place,” Ingrid added. “Perhaps Sir Byleth doesn’t see Dimitri the way he sees her…and if that’s the case, our teasing is rather cruel.”

“Oh, come on, Ingrid. Look at them.” Sylvain showed his disbelief, pointing to the way Byleth was holding down Dimitri’s arm now. “When has she ever embraced us like that?” On the mark, a small laugh from the professor could be heard. “When has she ever expressed such open emotion to us?”

“Plenty of times, you and Felix were just too busy bickering with each other to notice!” Ingrid rebutted.

“Felix and I would constantly bicker since we were tired of you punching us senseless!” Sylvain answered back, annoyed.

“Oh, you’re finished!”

Dimitri and Byleth had to fall back once they heard Ingrid’s common battle scream, both leaders approaching the now battle circle to calm the brawl.

“Get him, Ingrid! I’ll give you a nice massage after you’re done with him!” Dorothea cheered on.

Byleth doesn’t know how many detentions slips she has left, nor why her pendant seems to heal her weariness faster.

**31st:**

“I suppose I should be off too. Try not to let her get to you, Dimitri. I promise you, there’s no need for concern.” Manuela offered some comfort, giving a playful wink to Byleth before walking on ahead, trying to keep up with the leader of the Black Eagles.

“Hmm…” Still, Dimitri grew disappointed and was unable to hide his hurt and worry, letting his eyes fall to the floor.

Byleth had been biting her cheek, knowing that it was not her place to add anything into the conversation even though she wished to tell a thing or two back at Edelgard.

After noticing that they were alone, she took a step closer to him.

“Puppy love?” She teased, pressing her index finger on his furrowed eyebrows, never enjoying that expression on Dimitri’s features.

He blinked a few times before he shook his head, unable to hold in a small laugh.

“Your sense of humor never fails to confound me.” He still offered a smile. Byleth knew well what Edelgard represented for him, yet she always found a way to sneak in some jests in between.

He was surprised he didn’t seem to shy away when she so casually touched him again.

“I’ll be going to Lady Seiros now, and then to my father. Try not to stay up too late, just because we have recently returned doesn’t mean tomorrow’s classes will be suspended.” She reminded him. “If you aren’t too weary, try to read on ambidextrous weapon fencing, and then practice some sword fencing with your left arm before you go to sleep.”

She gave him a look. “I noticed you still rely too much on your right side…you can’t attack and defend with the same arm.”

“Understood.” Dimitri nodded, knowing her critique came from a sense of worry. “The same warning goes to you, my friend. To start the class, we do need our teacher to be in time after all.” He offered a bow. “We defeated the thieves and came back in one piece. You led us well, professor.”

She offered a bow in return. “All in your service, my liege.” She began to walk away, not daring to look back at Dimitri’s expression.

By his silence, however, I’m sure he was left speechless. She always finds it odd how Dimitri is quick to correct Dedue whenever honorifics are used; yet, with her, sometimes it feels he rather enjoys it.

She would have to tackle such inquiry at a later time. For now, she must concentrate on meeting the Archbishop.

* * *

The hours kept creeping into the night, slowly everyone worked to settle themselves back into an academic mindset.

Dimitri was no different, following Byleth’s advice as he walked through a few corridors; deciding to go into the library to investigate anything that could connect the name of ‘Flame Emperor’ with the recent events.

Perhaps a folktale? An old enemy to one of the Fódlan rulers? Garreg Mach held the richest library in all the continent, surely if something were to be found, it would be here.

Besides, it's not like sleep will come early to him. The ghosts of those who died whisper to him less frequently, but still punish his living body by not being able to enjoy the nourishment of food or the pleasure of rest.

Unexpectedly, Dedue was trying to accompany him to his private duties.

“There’s no need for that, I am a grown man after all.” The prince tried to reassure his friend.

“You sustained an injury during our recent campaign. My presence may be of use to you.” Dedue argued.

“The bruise was minimal and Mercedes’ healing already alleviated my swollen bicep. Truly, there is no need to fret over me, Dedue.”

“Are you dissatisfied with me, your Highness?” Dedue began to feel sweat crawling down his forehead, his tone expressing genuine concern. “Please, do not hesitate to correct me.”

“And, there it is again.” The prince’s tone only made his worry grow.

Dimitri began to explain how in younger days, Dedue would address him by his first name; how the prince preferred to avoid such honorifics.

“But…” Dedue tried to interrupt, slightly confused.

“I did not teach you to read and write so that you’d know how to address me properly.” Dimitri glared softly at him, his tone rather mocking and unpleasant. “And I brought you here as my friend, not a vassal.”

“But your Highness, a vassal is precisely what I am.”

Dimitri sighed, crossing his arms finally. “So much has happened since we met, yet we cannot seem to bridge this gap…” He glared at the floor for a moment, before easing his eyes and turning to glance at Dedue once more, gentle and hopeful. “So be it. I give you leave to return to your quarters. Take an early night and reflect on what I’ve said.” He hesitated. “Please…”

Dedue tried to protest but was met with a wall. Dimitri refused him yet again, and quickly turned to make his leave as the vassal was left behind, dwelling in his thoughts.

“Your highness…” Dedue whispered to himself, staring at the floor for a moment. His verdant gaze fell on twin violet-blues, the owner of such gaze slowly coming to stand beside him. “Professor, my apologies. I didn’t detect you were present.”

Byleth stared at him silently, conflict resting on her gaze now. She had accidentally walked into the interaction after finishing her meeting with Jeralt, and decided to hide behind a column, not wanting to interrupt the moment. In a sense, maybe it would have been better to stop Dimitri’s words.

“Ah, so you witnessed my interaction with his highness…I fear I may have displeased him, and don’t know how to correct this.” Dedue shook his head, crossing his arms slowly as he felt vulnerable. “His highness seems to be oblivious of my duty as his vassal.”

“Oblivious?” She prompted, trying to let her friend open up.

“You know this professor.” Dedue closed his eyes “After the tragedy of Duscur, my sole purpose is to see his Highness reach the throne…for I believe that he will prove my people’s innocence and also rebuild my land. I believe in him.”

He nodded. “The only way to bring peace to those who have passed, and overcome pain, it's by accepting the legacy and duty of our bloodline...even if we aren't prepared for so."He shook his head “Fodlan’s goddess is far crueler than the deities of my people…even now, I can see the struggle in his highness’s eyes.” His tone was forlorn.

“He seems to reject the idea of being the next ruler of Faerghus, he becomes displeased with titles that belong to him alone. Is it…so wrong to feel this prideful when addressing him by honorifics?” Dedue wondered out loud. “Is it wrong for me to express my loyalty to his cause constantly?”

“Is it so wrong to work together by his side for a world where one day I might be able to call him and you…my friends again?” He finally turned to see her. “My sole wish is for one day to return to Duscur together…and watch the flowers bloom, while you gift us petal crowns yet again.” His fingers dug slightly in his arms. “May I keep dreaming, Byleth?”

Byleth had to close her eyes for a moment, holding in all the emotion that wished to escape in that instant. “You may, Dedue…” Her voice a whisper. “but only if you promise that you won’t allow such a dream to just stay as such, a dream.” She brought her hands to rest on his arms, rubbing them gently despite the man hated to be touched out in the open, fearing that someone might appear at any moment and spread ill rumors that could affect whoever is near him.

“Dimitri fails to see beyond his struggles sometimes, don’t take it personally. I’m sure deep inside, he doesn’t understand why do people believe in him so much…” She offered him a smile. “He always had the ability to attract stubborn people, because he is quite stubborn himself.” She grabbed Dedue’s hands, petting them gently with her thumbs when she managed to make the man stop feeling so vulnerable.

“Besides, you need to dream more than just us three…there’s a lot of people here in the academy that appreciate you. Don’t close your heart to them.”

“I don’t wish for ill rumors to fall on them, all my classmates seem to have a rough existence already…” He tried to fight back.

“Let people talk, Dedue. Hmph.” She finally let go of his hands, feeling at ease when Dedue offered her the smallest of smiles. “I wished someone would dare talk ill of you in front of me, I’m always in search of new teeth to sell at the black market.”

“Please, don’t jest like that.” He requested, stoic as ever.

And, he was back. Byleth didn’t know if to feel disappointed or gleeful.

“Professor.” He began.

“Hm?” She looked at him hopeful.

“I believe you have spent enough time with me…”

They shared the longest of glances, before nodding to each other.

“I shall make sure Dimitri is safe on your behalf.” Byleth assured him.

“Yes, you do that.” Another smile from Dedue.

She could feel her motivation increasing, while her body rejuvenated. Her feet finally began to walk ahead, though she stopped for a moment. “Dedue?”

“Yes?”

“Try cooking with Ashe more often. The boy finds genuine happiness whenever you two share the kitchen or a simple meal.” She offered him a glance “and I know deep inside, you find happiness in it too.” She finally left the hall, unable to see Dedue’s reaction.

She let out a long sigh, rubbing the sides of her face. The need to smack Dimitri grows strongly in her.

Knowing the way Dimitri tends to channel his negative energy, she was sure the prince wouldn’t go to the library anymore; instead, he would probably be destroying the newly acquired training dummies.

As she walked closer to the barren training grounds, she could already hear the sound of wind breaking and the clank of wood and metal. Unsurprisingly, Dimitri was diligently shadow fencing, by his stance and movements; he was pretending to face more than one enemy.

Byleth rested against one of the pillars, examining his movements determinately. There was an odd expression resting on Dimitri’s features, something about the way his mouth twisted and his eyes sharpened. His long azure cape followed him with every turn, his boots adorned with silver armor didn’t seem to hinder the swiftness and almost graceful way he glided on the ground.

It was almost like watching an empty dance, a dangerous waltz. She ended up closing her eyes to avoid becoming flustered by just his image, instead, she listened to just his breathing and sword work.

That didn’t work.

Eventually she gazed at the prince again, observing how the man was carefully removing sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, small droplets escaping across blond locks that soon forced him to push them away gently.

Byleth forced herself to move, grabbing a towel from a few they always had ready near the stairs of the arena.

Dimitri was alerted by her presence when he heard her heels, before he could muster a greeting, a towel was thrown on his face. He blinked a little confused and bashful, but immediately using it to dry the sweat off his face and neck. “This will be useful…thank you.” His still exhilarated gaze followed Byleth’s movements, observing how the professor looked at the slightly damaged mannequins and then at his footwork still marked on the ground.

“I presume your meeting with Lady Seiros went well?” He began, letting the towel rest on his shoulder.

“She was impressed, so impressed that tomorrow we will be offered our new mission for the month.” She glanced at the moon for a moment. “By the looks of it, she is giving us the tougher missions to us…”

Dimitri was going to add something, but when her eyes glanced at him, he froze.

Her eyes weren’t friendly.

“You were rather rude to Dedue…and you also lied to him, the wound on your arm hasn’t healed properly.”

Dimitri offered a smile, shaking his head. “It's rather rude to eavesdrop into a conversation. Though I will repeat myself if necessary, I am fine, and Mercedes’ healed my arm properly.” He furrowed his eyebrows, his smile soon leaving. “We are both grown men and we do not need you to mediate between us.”

“Grown men, huh?” She let her hands rest on her hips. “I see, as your friend however; I believe it's my duty to inform you that perhaps you are being rather harsh with him…he is a survivor just like us, and we do not fully know how he channels his grieving.”

“I…I understand.” Dimitri looked away, letting the sword rest on the mannequin. “That is, I wished I could understand if he just opened up and said it.”

“Pushing him away won’t offer you such information.”

“Keeping him close has not given me the proper intakes either.” He added.

“Dimitri…”

“Please Byleth, I ask that you do not involve yourself in this any further.” He met with her gaze again. “Even now, it is clear to me that you know more about Dedue than myself…and as much I wish to hear about his thoughts, I prefer for Dedue to tell me whenever he feels ready.”

He found himself chuckling, not in a pleasant way. “You seem to always hold the answers to everything, so tell me…does he…still consider me a friend?’ He stared at the distant stars.

“He does.” No hesitation. “He does, Dimitri.”

“Do you truly still consider me your friend?” He asked next, building enough courage to stare at her.

“I do.” No hesitation once again from her part. “More than that, even…” She poked at her sword’s handle, reminding herself to not let out more feelings than intended. “People will come and go, Dimitri. Please, know that I will always remain on your side…remember that.”

He gave off a small smile, his chest finally feeling a little lighter “I will.” His eyes closed for a moment, dwelling in the sound of her voice at that promise.

“Blood and bones, everything.” She pressed on.

“Please, stop." Dimitri faced her off with a worried glare, his genuine smile always betraying on keeping his real feelings hidden. " I had nightmares of your oath when I was younger.” He shook his head.

“Until death should part us.” She finished, offering a sly smile herself.

That part didn’t sound so bad in his mind.

“Are you done resting? I’ve come to the conclusion that the only way I can believe in your arm healing is by testing it myself.” She grabbed a wooden sword that was nearby.

“You’re stubborn as ever, but I accept your challenge.” Dimitri grabbed his own sword, holding the towel as well so he could use it as a duel starter.

Once the towel was thrown and touched the floor, a duel between them started.

The clash of swords and hearts lasted deep into the night, until a staff member forced them out of the facilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I totally thought of this ost for their practices and plays.I have this headcanon that Faerghus shares some Celtic vibes as well as Nordic. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sJFCSI-1DY&t=1319s)
> 
>   
[Adult Dimitri playing the harmonica sajndjsd oh no](https://twitter.com/misspeculiarr/status/1230170074465685504?s=20)
> 
> Dimitri's and Byleth's harmonica exchange is totally Id Sorrow and Id Serenity from Fire Emblem awakening Ost, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> [Id Serenity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ss8_Om7trGs)
> 
> [Id Sorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OCHRlkVxOk)
> 
> Felix being savage, as usual.
> 
> My notes are becoming messier as I move forward with this story.
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	7. Adolescence-Spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I explore the NG+ idea of crests being treated as equipment.  
Mostly plot and some fluff in this chapter. Thank you for the support!
> 
> [I love a badass Byleth with scars](https://twitter.com/HJeojeo/status/1180936015281655808?s=20)  
[Cute Dimileth with dolls](https://twitter.com/Fullmoon_183/status/1219671095642476544?s=19)
> 
> [Byleth receiving a hug from best papa](https://twitter.com/Aym_dnh/status/1181226650689662977?s=20)
> 
> (UPDATE: 10/11/2019:[big shout out to kikurie for this adorable Dimitri receiving praise! It was based on "the wagon scene" from this chapter. Thank you so much!](https://twitter.com/kikuriehime/status/1182905946424664065?s=20))  
\---
> 
> Calm Winds Over Gentle Waters

**Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_Rainy season begins; women weave white rose garlands as gifts for friends or lovers_

**(June)**

* * *

**10th:**

The Blue Lions were tasked with another heavy mission, to their misfortune, the battle ahead would not only make their bodies weary, but also their hearts.

Lord Lonato had been planning a mutiny against the church, and very likely would rally his troops against Garreg Mach if not intercepted by the end of the month.

The Archbishop speaks of only dealing with the remains of the rebellion since a battalion was already sent to Kingdom territory, and yet…

Byleth found herself incredulous for the lack of tact Lady Seiros offered to her students, mostly to Ashe Ubert of Gaspard; not only content by sending the boy to meet his adoptive father’s probable end, he would also be obligated to work alongside Catherine, wielder of Thunderbrand.

Thunderstrike Cassandra.

No, Byleth needs to let that name go.

Like mocking the classroom’s feelings, heavy rain had been plaguing the academy as of late; most students were sealed in their bedrooms or classrooms; the only thing breaking that mold would be meal times or bathroom breaks; sometimes a few strays lounging in the library or the Knight’s chamber.

Luckily, Byleth’s constant work of recruiting students from other classes had made a few friendships bloom. While it wouldn’t alleviate Ashe’s burden, at least the professor knew that the support given by Caspar and Linhardt would at least keep the freckled boy slightly calmer and in better spirits.

“Byleth...” A concerned tone addressed her.

Byleth lifted her eyes from the meal in front of her, instead staring into worried blue eyes that soon became at ease when her own gaze became less lost.

“You haven’t touched your meal. Are you feeling ill?” The prince questioned, his words so smooth and gentle that made her constant headache hurt less as he kept speaking. “Do you wish for me to escort you to the infirmary?”

Byleth shook her head, staring back at the carrots and potatoes that were cut slightly bigger than usual; a sign that Dedue is equally troubled if he would allow for his vegetables to be chopped down so sloppy. “I’m fine.” A bland answer, followed by her spoon finally recollecting some of the soup. “No need for concern.”

Dimitri frowns.

She stared at her full spoon next, fixated on the rich orange color of the broth.

Lady Seiros tasked her with this heavy mission and then followed by a request of delivering soothing herbs to troubled youths.

How cruel.

Nothing, she just couldn’t eat. Remembering Ashe’s tears as he broke down in the Cathedral when she offered some soothing herbs and a flower crown, made her stomach stir unpleasantly.

How could she digest a meal? When the memory of her student sobbing against her chest was so vivid still, remembering how despair escaped soft green eyes while guilt made words stutter out of a tired throat.

Ashe’s disconsolate words filled her mind.

_Lonato raised me as his own blood! Thanks to his kindness_ _ I am able to study in this academy and finally be able to dream; why is this happening professor! Am I to lose my father yet again?Why does the goddess keep forsaking my family…?_

Though she quickly remembered Seiros’ cold tone as she spoke.

_This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades to the church._

“Hng…” How could she have any appetite when she felt so full of shit?

Byleth ended up setting her spoon aside, moving the plate away so her arms could rest on the table instead. “No, I’m not well…but please, finish your meal.” She was finally honest.

On the other side of the table, Dimitri could only stare at her worried again. Throughout all these years, he has never witnessed Byleth dismissing a meal, less one made by Dedue.

Something must truly be wrong, though he is quite certain it cannot be due to some physical ache.

“I already finished myself.” He spoke, yet his plate was almost full as well.

Silence fell between them, their thoughts dwelling on different things while the clanking of silverware and aimless chatter surrounded them. Finally, Byleth spoke. “Would you join me for some tea, Alexandre?”

The prince felt hot, immediately smiling despite knowing he shouldn’t be feeling this gleeful at such an intimate request. The way his second name escaped her lips was full of warmth and familiarity, almost a certain privacy despite they were surrounded by countless students. “Of course, I would be delighted.” He finally spoke, standing rather too abruptly that made even Byleth be less relaxed against the table.

Dimitri cleared his throat, noticing the peeving eyes staring at him now since he made the whole table shake when he moved. “I shall clear the plates while you prepare the tea, is that fine with you?” He asked a little meekly.

Byleth only offered a nod as she stood up as well, her eyes expressing gratitude that her words lacked. “Of course, I’ll be waiting for you in my quarters.” A mild answer before departing the dining room, the professor’s mind already occupied in the task of deciding which chamomile tea would she brew.

Dimitri quickly worked to pick up their trays, though he froze midway as certain words finally clicked in his mind.

Her quarters.

He would be sharing a drink in the privacy of her room.

The trays slipped from his hands, his nervous visage not swaying in the slightest even when the sound of broken plates, or the hotness of the soup invading his clothes, should have done something.

Seems the prince would take a little longer to attend the private tea party.

* * *

Byleth stared at the time marked in her pocket watch, her lips slightly curved as Dimitri was taking quite some time to arrive; the table was set and the tea was boiling.

All that she was missing, was the prince.

Eventually, she took this waiting time to address some pending tests that had to be grade, assess a few essays that she had been putting off too since she always had a hard time digesting Lorenz’s and Ferdinand’s work.

A few knocks on the door finally forced her to leave the desk behind, cracking her spine on the way to ease her sore back, a pleased sigh escaping in return.

Her gaze grew slightly shocked when the door was finally opened, staring intently at the soaked person in front of her.

“Pardon my tardiness.” Dimitri began, offering a short bow as he held a few white flowers carefully in his hands. “There was an incident in the dining room that I could not leave unattended; and on my way over here—” He stopped when Byleth moved away from the door, her hand extending to offer entry.

Ah.

Dimitri shyly stepped inside, unable to stop his wandering eyes from observing the different documents resting on her desk, the way the table was set, how the bed was made; quickly catching the scent of his favorite tea but also of wheat and mint, leather and steel, ink and parchment.

The room had a pleasant aroma, just like her.

The prince stood there frozen, unable to move even when the door closed behind him. He tensed slightly when Byleth took the bouquet from his hands, but then stared at him intently for a moment, completely oblivious to Dimitri’s blush.

“You’re wet.” She addressed, staring at the puddle under Dimitri’s feet.

Dimitri stared at the puddle next. “I am.” He awkwardly confirmed, rubbing the back of his head since he began to notice how foolish he was being.

“Remove your jacket and boots.” She instructed while walking over to her wardrobe, letting the flowers rest on the table on the way over. Byleth’s mind was blank at the moment of emotion, the only thing she could process was that Dimitri could run cold and eventually fall ill.

When she turned around with one of her capes and a towel, her gaze became rather annoyed. “Do you need assistance?” Her tone still calm, though seeing Dimitri standing in the middle of her room was quickly irking her.

Dimitri finally snapped out of his trance, trying his best not to rip his jacket and cape off while finally removing them from his body; his eyes glued to the floor.

He was allowed some respite when a towel fell on his head as he bent over to remove his armored boots. “I appreciate the flowers, they are lovely.” Dimitri bit his lip at her words, almost losing his balance at being showered with her gratitude.

They were finally able to sit near the table, both of them easing at the warmth and comfort of the tea as the rain grew heavier while thunder began to traverse the dark sky.

“Is there something you wished to discuss?” He asks, arranging the dry cape he was offered a little better, moving a few damp hairs away from his forehead in the process.

Byleth shook her head before taking a drink from the tea, her eyes ever resting into the nothingness of the roof. “Not at all.” She stretched her legs and allowed herself to almost slump lightly on her seat, trying her best to not grow embarrassed at the predicament she trapped herself into. “Tea is just better with the correct company.”

“Indeed.” He agreed, understanding that perhaps she needed more time to open up. “It means a lot that you deem my company appropriate.”

She shot him a look, finally breaking a little from her shell as a snort escaped her. “Dimitri, truly…”

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow.

Sylvain is completely right, Dimitri takes everything too seriously; the proof right in front of her. Still, that is what makes him so charming in the end.

So obnoxiously, annoyingly, moronically handsome and charismatic.

The only reason she offered him one of her capes is to avoid seeing the tense lines of his shirt holding his frame so perfectly, to avoid being able to see his skin on the damper areas of the white fabric around his shoulders and chest; to gawk at the redden skin of his chest and neck, to stare at his face with certain spots being adorned by mellow pink, mostly his pretty nose and—

“I appreciate you being here.” Her eyes closed as she finally made her mind stop destroying itself. It was no lie, she felt calmer oddly; despite her mind was slowly getting riled up with unholy thoughts. “It eases my heart.”

Dimitri could only blink, though eventually, his shoulders hunched while his gaze fell on the table. “It eases my heart to be here as well.” He smiled, his feet moving slightly under the table. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” He reminisced pleased, his words almost slurring in joy.

“I think I was unconscious on most of our tea times when younger.” Byleth took a sip from her tea, hiding her smile as the prince choke on his own saliva.

“It was only one time, one time!” He argued exasperated, knowing she was mocking him with the pillow incident. “Why won’t you let that event go?”

She just chuckled, not giving him the answer he wanted. It was obvious, wasn’t it? That she loved to linger on the way he always flustered and broke from his perfect and poised persona.

Pleasant chat proceeded, time to time having to discuss the mission at hand and the different academic tasks ahead of them; a few inquiries here and there about the new students joining the Blue Lions.

Thread and needle had reached Byleth’s hands, the white flowers brought by Dimitri quickly transforming into a flower crown; though the prince didn’t notice since he was too busy trying to grade Lorenz’s and Ferdinand’s essay in Byleth’s stead.

The conversation dragged on for hours, eventually stopping when the kettle was empty and candles were needed to be lit to keep the room properly illuminated.

“Thank you for this wonderful time, professor. I would love to do this again if that is acceptable to you.” Dimitri smiled, feeling hopeful of getting an opportunity for more moments like this. “Perhaps I shall invite the tea next time.”

Byleth was finishing the gift, making a small knot on the thread as the flower crown rested on her lap. She would have teased Dimitri again for his formality, but she knew it was hopeless. “I look forward to it.”

She slowly stood up, taking the opportunity of Dimitri still sitting down as he finished his cup of rather cold tea now. The flower crown gently fell on the prince’s head, her hands absentmindedly rearranging his damp locks and setting in the gift properly.

A smile escaped her when his gaze met hers, his gloveless fingers now touching the gift.

“A flower crown, for me?” He questioned, unable to hide his bright smile nor his coy embarrassment, his whole face and neck flaring up in a color that only made his icy blue eyes accentuate.

Byleth’s stomach felt light, despite something was tugging inside. It was almost unreal how strong she felt whenever Dimitri would express happiness; how weak she felt for being able to presence such a sweet and endearing side of him that was thought to be long gone.

He was still there, he’s always there…you just have to work your way through all his hardships and demons.

“I—I didn’t bring the flowers for this purpose, I’m terribly sorry if I pressured you into making this…” Dimitri murmured, unable to accept this genuine act of affection towards him. Towards someone stained by regrets and burdens.

His gaze fell down, his hands resting on his knees as he let out a sigh. “I’m truly sorry for troubling you…”

There it was, Dimitri, sabotaging himself.

She wouldn’t take it.

“All my actions are my choices, you have never pressured me into anything.” She began, determined and serious. “You know…Felix challenged me the other day to a duel, obviously failing to best me.” The way Dimitri covered his mouth to avoid laughing almost made her falter.

“He offered me compliments, oddly to this so-called “hunger” that resides in me and my fighting style.” Her hand fell on his shoulder, making Dimitri jolt a little but still wouldn’t face her. “He questioned where my hunger for victory comes from…and I simply answered that it’s my will to survive.” She slowly traced her own words, following the movements of Dimitri’s chest as he breathed.

“He left content with that answer, hopeful that he would find the reasoning of his need to be the strongest…but I lied, Dimitri.” Her face stayed neutral even when he finally turned to see her in awe. “My reason to be strong it's so I can keep those I love safe.”

Dimitri began to feel very light.

“I aspire to be always strong, for you.” She mumbled, her eyes adverting somewhere this time. “It hurts when you believe you are forcing me to do something.”

His head is spinning. Everything feels so mellow, so good, so light.

** _Thunk._ **

** **

That would be the sound that escaped from the floor when Dimitri’s body fell on it, Byleth’s hands not reacting fast enough to catch him.

She would have been worried and grown perhaps scared to see him unconscious, but the peaceful expression on his face only made her sigh, amused.

His heart can be so soft and tender, that’s the reason she is so afraid of someone breaking it any further.

He doesn’t deserve it, he only deserves kind, loyal and honest affection.

Something she cannot offer without compromising Dimitri’s other goals.

In a sense, it was a blessing that maybe he fell like this, or else her mouth would have kept saying unsavory things that eventually would corner her to give away a more intimate type of affection.

With ease, she cradled him into her arms, her lips resting on his forehead briefly before standing up; carefully moving towards the bed “Your broad shoulders sure are a nuisance…” She mumbled, soon stopping in front of the bed as she dwelled a little longer in being able to hold him like this.

Dimitri’s head had fallen back, his face still beaming a small blush while his regal features rested so delicately; she found herself staring at his golden dense eyelashes that were probably so ever soft to the touch of fingers or lips.

Her eyes traced the line of his jaw, slowly following his nape, soon wondering if the skin on his nape would feel velvety against her lips too.

His shoulders, his chest, his…

“Hmph.” She scoffed, smiling. To stare at him so longingly was almost pathetic.

The prince was soon resting on her bed, his body covered by a few blankets and a wolf pelt that was recovered for her a few days ago. In the end, she sat beside him, unable to resist the urge of watching him sleep for a few minutes.

It was hard to believe that Dimitri was still plagued by nightmares when his body sinks so vulnerable into her mattress.

Her body rested mostly on the headboard, observing him like he was the only light in the room. “Rest at ease, Alexandre.” She whispered sweetly, rearranging a few locks of hair away from his face. “I’ll be alert if unpleasant visitors try to reach you…”

She wasn’t planning to sleep tonight, either way, reality is rather more pleasant than dreams; deep inside, her soul prays that her liege finds reality and dreamland comfortable in equal measures.

Eventually, the professor had to leave his side, still too many sheets to grade.

**11th:**

The prince was awoken by the sun’s light, but also by Dedue’s severe tones.

Dimitri couldn’t understand why Dedue had a hard time to stare at him, unaware of his messy blond locks and crooked flower crown.

Everything began to make sense to the prince once his vassal explained that he was sent by the professor, so he wouldn’t miss breakfast or arrive late to class.

Memories of the night prior rushed in his mind, his hands passing over the flower crown and eventually the wolf pelt that now rested on his lap.

In the end, Dimitri convinced himself that he probably fainted after receiving the flower crown from Byleth; his mind tricking him cruelly with the image of her telling sweet nothings at his face.

At least, that night’s rest was blessed by a sweet dream instead of a suffocating nightmare.

Byleth found herself thankful, when Dimitri didn’t address the previous events of last night to her after class or when they shared a meal

Things can keep being the same.

No.

Byleth still teased her liege that she was forced to carry him into bed.

**15th:**

A month passed after the bet had initiated. Byleth was able to gather most of the students she wished to include in her class; only leaving Edelgard and Hubert behind from the Black Eagles. To not lose the bet, she recruited two extra students that were children from close by merchants.

It would be interesting to see Manuela and Hanneman work closely, though she won’t have much free time now that she has to deal with Claude’s antics against Dimitri and herself.

Ingrid seems to be able to control and scare Claude, almost too efficiently. Byleth would use this resource well.

She quickly makes notes of Marianne’s still crude solemn gaze, a gaze she recognizes very well and always worries her.

Dimitri is quickly partner up for stable duties with the somber healer, the professor hoping that the prince is able to alleviate some of Marianne’s struggles and unknown guilts as they spent some time together.

Besides, Byleth knows that Dimitri being able to pick up a whole stallion by himself will provide useful assistance when cleaning the horses’ shed.

She also notes Bernadetta's passion for embroidery and cooking. With some luck, she may be able to request some of her time and skills in exchange of cake and longer hours to linger in her bedroom.

**21st:**

“Here’s your flask, father.” Byleth offered the lost item, receiving a few head pats in gratitude from her father.

“Thanks, kiddo. I’m glad you were the one who found it and not Manuela…” Jeralt let out a scruffy short laugh, soon messing Byleth’s hair up so she would groan and move away. “Seeing you came all the way here, why don’t you invite your old man some tea? Unless only the prince is allowed some of your time…”

Byleth brushed aside his teasing, not falling for the bait. “Bergamot?” She offered.

Jeralt sighed a little disappointed. “Sure.”

The walk towards the dining hall and then the tea garden was rather quiet, only a few conversations about the upcoming mission or kingdom squabbles coming up.

When the Eisners sat down to enjoy a cup of tea though, Jeralt was quick to resume his teasing.

“Is it always so lively when you share tea out on the open?” The man asked, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the bitter taste of the drink.

Byleth drank as well, her eyes falling on the nearby bushes that shook softly and hid a few mumbles.

A few of her students were hiding, trying to peek into the conversation.

“They are just curious about seeing us together; most of them are eager to see us duel in the training grounds.” She calmly explained, holding in a smile when she began to recognize a few of the mumbling voices.

“What on Seiros are all of you doing?” Dimitri’s collected tone made the mumbles stop, though soon a gasp escaped from the prince when he was forced to stay with the peeping students. “No! I don’t wish to be indecent, this is unacceptable!”

“Be quiet, your highness! They are about to talk about interesting things!” Sylvain beckoned.

“Yeah, I’m sure they are talking about cool fighting techniques. I need to learn how to break swords with my bare hands, okay?” Caspar was next to talk.

“No, I’m sure they will discuss insects. The professor did tell me about this interesting theory that maybe ants are so strong because they probably have crests in them; how curious.” Linhardt lazily added, a yawn escaping him. “I hope they discuss that, or else I will fall asleep…”

Claude’s laugh followed. “You do realize Teach probably said that just so you would join her class, right…?”

“Hmm…” Linhardt let out a sleepy chuckle. “No matter, she does allow me to just go to classes on Monday if I keep up to date with the assignments and training drills…besides, she is fascinating to stare at.”

“What do you mean she is fascinating to stare at?” Dimitri’s tone was suddenly cold and unwelcoming. “Your wording is improper, I suggest you correct it.”

“Ha, fancy of you to, oh—hahaha—say that. Mr. Your smile is so mesmerizing.” Claude teased between snickers, cooing the words. “Isn’t crushing on your professor and knight improper? You’re bolder than I thought, your lordliness.”

“You have no idea.” Sylvain backed him up.

Jeralt and Byleth just drank peacefully, the background being filled by whinny voices and a few grunts as Dimitri ended up tearing up the whole hedge, taking the nosy students that were captured between the leaves and branches with him.

Though the professor’s cheeks turned pink as Claude’s teasing dwelled in her mind.

“Hm, the extra view is nice,” Jeralt commented, staring at the now empty space. “It will be easier to access this area now.”

Byleth nodded, refilling their cups.

“Even your students see it. Are you afraid of the backlash?” Jeralt pressed, already aware that they were alone, finally.

“Father, please…” She finally sighed. “They’re just boys playing each other. It's common for students to use their teacher in gossip and teases.”

“I see, then what’s your excuse?” Jeralt crossed his arms.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes lingered on the drink resting in her hands.

“I don’t even comprehend this feeling fully, it only appeared recently.” Her fingers pressed on the cup, nails starting to poke it; her eyes now gazing at the ripples being formed in the tea. “Even if what I felt is…” No, she couldn’t say it. “It's not proper. I’m his highness’s sword and loyal knight, his professor…nothing more.”

“I’m surprised you are able to say such bullshit with a straight face.” Jeralt mustered a huff. “You’re also his closest friend and greatest ally, even Lord Rodrigue and Sir Gustave know that.”

“Which makes these feelings worse, and please don’t mention Sir Gustave.” She lowered her head. “To betray and abuse Dimitri’s trust further…unthinkable.” She finally met her father’s gaze head-on. “I didn’t become his knight to one day become part of the nobility and live in luxury, such things are meaningless to me. I just…wish to protect him.”

“You have done a wonderful job doing so.” Jeralt’s eyebrows furrowed, noticing the darkness in his daughter’s eyes. 

“That’s not true.” She whispered, recalling the tragedy of Duscur and the Western rebellion in Faerghus. “Not true…”

There was a pause, the cool breeze blowing softly a few leaves across the monastery. Their clothes and hair followed the wind’s current, while the warm sun provided some comfort to the land that had been punished by constant harsh storms.

“Byleth, we are both adults. The way you look at the prince…it's the same way I used to gaze at your mother in—” He gently began, though he was soon interrupted.

“I wonder if I will force my child to close their emotions off when a tragedy happens too.” Her words bitter.

Tea time had soon grown cold, Jeralt’s shoulders hunched slightly.

“I’m sorry.” She eventually mouthed.

“I’m sorry too.” He followed.

“I’m scared, father…” Her mouth twisted. “I’m afraid of these feelings consuming me whole, clouding my already weak judgment.” She pushed her tea aside. “I have never felt this way before, so vulnerable and afraid of something I do not possess.” Her arms rested on the table while her hands and fingers tangled in her hair.

“There’s this unknown longing, this unforgiving frustration…this…delightful hope.” Her words finally stopped.

The scorching temptation, the gleeful warm affection called love.

Jeralt reached a hand to rest on Byleth’s arm, their eyes meeting. “When have you ever been afraid of the unknown or a challenge?” His features were soft while his eyes earnest, almost shy of his daughter’s openness. “You went to Fhirdiad because you were curious about him, stayed at his side because you were ambitious and engulfed by friendship; now, you’re staying close to him due to loyalty and love.”

He said the word for her, somehow, her chest felt less heavy listening to it escape from his mouth and not hers.

“You’re not required to betray your ideals nor your goals because of falling in love. Believe me, kid, it is better to have loved and lost, than never have loved at all.” He eventual held her daughter’s hand when she eased more into her seat again. “Love is a big painful adventure…but an adventure nonetheless.”

“Love…an adventure?” She mouthed, skeptical.

“One day you can be sleeping in the warmest inn…one day you can be walking on a cold cruel field.” He followed. “One day you may find yourself enjoying a warm walk in a field, the next you may be weeping a departure. It’s going to be complicated, it's going to be hard…but in the end, it's all worth it. Do you know why?”

Byleth closed her eyes, taking his words in.

Jeralt waited patiently for her answer, letting her daughter ease herself.

“Because the better moments outweigh the worse…” She recalled the words that escaped her in the greenhouse when visiting it with Dimitri.

“There you go.” He moved their hands upward, as in victory. “That’s the spirit.”

“Father…what would happen if he rejects me?” Her eyes stared at the table again.

“Now that’s a good joke, better than Alois’ at least.” He let a chortle escape, though it didn’t amuse her. “Kid, the worst that can happen is that you are disowned from your duties and we are forced to travel around Fódlan again…the only reason I’m serving Lord Rodrigue, it's because of you.” He reassured her. “Wherever you go, I follow. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Her face remained stoic.

“I’m not telling you to get up and run towards his arms…just accept these feelings are okay, take your time to explore them and decide what to do next. While your relationship would bring conflicts…eventually they would be forgotten and forgiven. The monastery and the kingdom have worse problems to deal with.”

The older knight finally sighed. “Kids these days, always overthinking things…perhaps what you feel is just a juvenile crush and nothing more.”

“You could have started with that, instead of throwing me around with teasing.” She groaned.

“Not likely.” He smiled. “You’re a good kid, you have done more things in your short time than my old ass…I almost believe it's an uneven trade giving my daughter’s hand to the prince.”

“Father…” Byleth sunk in the table again, her red ears being filled by his bountiful laugh.

To accept and explore these feelings…yes, she will do that.

She will explore them at a proper time, now, her focus should be in trying to keep her class out of trouble and alive.

That includes the prince, the kingdom would fall in peril if he were to die.

“So…are you giving me the “talk”?” She teased, finally.

“Again? Alright.”

The following hour was the longest in her life.

**26th:**

“How…do you do it?” Sylvain said between gasps, eventually falling to his knees as he tried to recover air.

“I’m disappointed at your low stamina, perhaps you should spend your time honing your skills a little more passionately, instead of losing yourself in carnal affairs.” Dimitri shook his head, leaving a few crates into a wagon with ease.

“Come now, your Royalness. Don’t be so hard on the fella, he wasn’t born with beast-like strength.” Claude hummed as he removed a twig from his mouth, his legs crossed as he sat on the wagon, at ease.

“I presume you finished with your own task if you have time to dwell in someone else’s business.” Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms gently as he faced Claude now.

“It's done, more or less.” Claude’s playful gaze looked ahead, not wanting to deal with piercing sapphires at the moment. “Relax for a moment, will you? Getting your panties all twisted won’t do your charming face any good.”

“T—Twisted panties?” Dimitri scoffed, soon beaming red as Sylvain managed to muster a wheezing chortle. The redhead soon sitting on the ground while his back rested on the wagon’s wheel, finally being able to relax.

“I—I do not wear panties!” The prince screamed back, exasperated.

Sylvain covered his face with a hand, holding in a laugh.

“Whoa there, buddy. Be proud of letting the boys free and all, but I don’t think everyone needs to know about your preferences.” Claude calmly moved his hand around, pointing to the people around them, which were already whispering and giggling.

Dimitri ended up sitting beside Sylvain, his head falling on his knees while his childhood friend offered him a supportive pat on his back.

Claude eventually let out a whistle, getting off the wagon himself as he stared at the scene ahead. “I was wondering what was taking us so long to finally march into the kingdom…” His verdant eyes gawked at the two women in the distance, recognizing the teacher’s messy blue hair, but also long neat white locks that adorned Edelgard’s head.

“So that’s how it is, eh? We do all the work, and someone else sweeps the reward and praise…” Claude crossed his arms, a grin escaping when Dimitri looked at him confused but eventually met with the scene ahead. “Pretty smart actually.”

Dimitri eventually stood up, his chest suddenly aching as he observed how the future empress seemed to beam a smile towards his knight; there was a certain gentleness in Edelgard’s eyes, but also…her hands were extending something towards Byleth.

A red ribbon.

“Well, who would have thought…watch out your Royalness, you have some serious competition.” Claude teased again, smiling as his words were ignored since Dimitri was already walking towards the professor “Seriously? That’s all it takes to make your move? You’re more predictable than I thought…”

“Well, I suppose that’s what makes teasing you so enjoyable…” Claude whispered to himself, looking at Sylvain who only offered him a thumbs up. The easygoing royal began to follow Dimitri, quickly intercepting him and letting his arm fall on broad shoulders. “Now, now. Where are you going? No need to make a scene.”

“Would you stop fooling around and be serious at least once? I need to communicate to our professor that the supplies are ready and that we can move out whenever she gives the command.” Dimitri looked away, knowing Claude probably saw through his deceiving words.

Dimitri just wanted to grasp that ribbon and rip it, throw it, burn it, destroy it. Jealousy was corroding all his body and mind at the moment.

“If we can move out at any given time, there’s really no reason for you to interrupt their conversation.” Claude pressed further, poking Dimitri’s flustered cheek. “Ah, what a burden to be such a great friend and classmate, really. Just follow my lead.”

The prince allowed himself to be guided forward by the other royal, his blue gaze staring at the way Byleth offered a small bow to the future empress and eventually held the piece of lace; quickly wrapping it around her Prussian locks, a hairstyle that reminded him to Catherine’s.

Why does his chest must feel in so much agony over a simple gesture?

Eventually, the two royals met with the women, Claude being the first to interrupt. “Well hello there. Did we miss our invite to this farewell meeting? Oh, no worries—We will just join now.”

“Hello there, Claude. As expected, you are not pleasant to listen to.” Edelgard calmly addressed him. “Still, if it may not be avoided…”

“Now, that’s cold, even from you.” Claude let out a chuckle as his arms rested behind his head. “We might not make it back, you know? You should perhaps be nicer to me.”

“Claude, please…” Dimitri shook his head, staring at Byleth instead. “I apologize for interrupting. I just wished to inform you that we are ready to depart at your command.” He couldn’t deny that Byleth’s features looked…lovely, with her hair arranged so neatly, but he still couldn’t ignore the inner grudge.

His gaze soon shifted to Edelgard. “I’m pleased you are doing well, Edelgard. How are you fairing in your own preparations? I heard Professor Manuela is taking the Black Eagles into Bergliez territory.”

“We are prepared, there’s nothing we cannot handle truly. Perhaps your focus should fall on worrying about yourself instead of the rest around you; you really cannot keep depending on the professor’s insights and strategies forever.” Edelgard allowed herself to chuckle.

“I apologize, it's not really my intention to—” Dimitri stopped himself when Byleth raised a hand gently in front of him, making Edelgard and Claude blink a few times in awe.

“No need to apologize, Dimitri.” Byleth’s tone dry, almost indifferent though her aloofness wasn’t targeted to the prince. “You tend to enjoy drawing your enemies near, Edelgard. I recommend you start honing your skills towards assessing who is your ally, and who is your foe…or else you might end up burning everything around you.” Her hand finally went to rest on the hilt of her sword. “It's time to depart.”

The knight offered another bow to Edelgard. “I appreciate the gift; may you stay safe in your own mission.” She began to walk away, quickly followed by her two class leaders.

Claude ended up snorting, though he didn’t say anything. Still enjoying the memory of Edelgard’s cool façade breaking apart.

Dimitri was less amused, he was more impressed than anything; nobody tends to stand against Edelgard, to see that was rather…refreshing. Still, he also noted that despite Edelgard’s surprise at first, she eventually had enjoyed such raw advice as well.

The prince looked over his shoulder, staring at Edelgard still standing on the same point with a very pleased expression on her features.

His hand rests gently on the professor’s back, fingers digging a little into her armor. Dimitri’s gaze turning into a scornful glare as he met with Edelgard’s lilac daggers head-on.

He may be not worthy of her time or affection, yet he wouldn't allow for Edelgard to take her away. 

“What is it?” Byleth questioned as she turned to see Dimitri, only meeting with his gentle and caring gaze that always made her offer a gentle smile in return.

“Nothing, Professor.” Dimitri shook his head. “I’m just excited to depart.” He quickly dismissed, but soon enough he noticed that wasn’t the best wording taking into consideration the mission ahead. “That’s to say, I’m eager of you leading us in battle again.”

Claude cleared his throat, trying to remind Dimitri of his presence. “This will be my official “welcome to the blue lions” mission, you could say I’m a little eager myself.”

“Hm.” Byleth nodded, eventually reaching the wagon that had all their supplies ready and loaded, her eyes wandering on Sylvain who was still resting. “Well done, prepare to embark. Claude, I’ll be relying on your strength and logistic insight in this trip a few times…try not to escape and laze off too often.”

“You wound me, Teach!” Claude gasped, pretending to be offended. His charming smile and wink eventually returned. “But…I can’t deny such a request when you ask so nicely.”

“You’ll fail the midterm if you don’t prove yourself.” She warned.

“Okay, okay. Geez. I’ll be ready.” Claude nodded.

Byleth’s attention shifted to Dimitri again. “You and Sylvain should ready yourselves to march in front, I will assess the rest of our group.” Her hand rested on Dimitri’s head, offering a few gentle pats. “Good job today.” She finally began to walk away.

“Hey, don’t I get a head pat too?” Sylvain whined.

“You’re still in detention.” Byleth didn’t even turn back, eventually immersing herself with the rest of the students.

Dimitri just blinked, though eventually, he blushed when he worked on rearranging his hair again. A toothy grin escaping him.

“Sure, we do all the hard work and he gets the reward. Talk about a teacher’s pet…” Sylvain mumbled, holding in a chortle but eventually snorted.

“I think I’m going to be sick…” Claude teased as well.

Dimitri was too merry dwelling on his professor’s touch to pay them any mind.

**30st: **

The fight against the mutiny escalated, the knights of Seiros and the Blue Lions were forced to end the lives of civilians and also Lord Lonato’s.

Ashe was distraught.

Dimitri wasn’t pleased with the outcome of their actions, less Byleth’s intake of the whole situation.

“Are you insane?! Those weren’t knights or soldiers but fathers and sons! We…” His voice was soon turning distressed. “W—We shouldn’t have killed them. We should have found another way…”

Byleth just stared at him, her face lacking emotion.

Dimitri ended up looking away, knowing deep inside that she was just as concerned as himself, yet she hid it better…no, fought it off better.

“I…I’m sorry. It’s not fair for me to blame you of the circumstance.” Dimitri sighed. “I know that if we hadn’t…done what we did, even more civilians lives would have been lost. At least my mind understands that. But…my heart.” He let out a crooked sigh.

Byleth eventually closed her eyes, listening intently to the rest of his words as he allowed him to let go.

“Is it okay to take any life that you please, all in service of some implacable “just cause”?” Dimitri sighed. “Lord Lonato didn’t take up arms out of a lust of power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who’s to say it wasn’t? Maybe we didn’t have to cut him like that, maybe we could have reached a mutual understanding…found a path of peace.”

“I…I have to believe that. Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you. Mere lip service to naïve ideals. But I can’t believe otherwise.” Dimitri finally finished, solemnly.

“You don’t have to believe otherwise, Dimitri.” She finally spoke, staring at the ominous gray sky. “That you suffer with your people only proves how emphatic you are to others…I would be worried if you felt nothing at all after today’s events.”

They shared a comforting silence, though eventually, Byleth continued. “The world you aspire to live in Dimitri is only possible when the people have the tools necessary to stand against oppressors with words instead of blades…I’m afraid that’s not possible at this time.”

Dimitri closed his eyes.

Glenn’s words lingered in both of their minds for a moment.

Byleth killed the civilians she is sworn to protect under her chivalry code, yet she didn’t feel such a strong remorse as the prince did…since those people decided their cause and fate. In a sense, Dimitri was a better person than her.

“Do you believe such a world is possible?” He questioned, hopeful.

“Under your reign, there is no doubt in my mind.” No hesitation. “I would work endlessly by your side to meet such an end.”

He opened his eyes again. “Hm.” His smile a little crooked, but still gentle. “I see…”

“I’m afraid there are things I cannot answer for you, less give you an unbiased and clear opinion about.” She tried an honest approach instead. “Follow your instincts, Dimitri. Only time can tell if our choices were correct or not…”

“Follow my instincts…” He mumbled, his hand resting under his chin for a moment.

Before Dimitri could add anything, they were interrupted by Sir Catherine.

A plot to assassinate Seiros had surfaced.

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

The Blue Sea Star returns; the Goddess's rebirth is celebrated

**(July)**

* * *

**3rd:**

The rite of Rebirth was an important event for the church of Seiros, for it represented the time where believers of the church would reunite and pray for the return of the goddess.

The Archbishop and a few bishops are usually confined in the goddess tower during the ritual.

With the recent plot to assassinate Lady Seiros however, all Garreg Mach would be on high alert.

“While there is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blaspheme so heinously.” Seiros’ spoke calmly in the meeting she held with her closest allies, including Byleth who had been given the task to guide her students into helping keeping the monastery safe.

“Such plots against my life had been released before, each and every one of them being in naught.” The Archbishop continued. “I believe the message left behind on Lord Lonato’s corpse is only a distraction of their real intentions; the monastery is open for everyone at this time, and could provide easy access to anyone that is trying to retrieve something from these sacred grounds.”

“I see.” A bishop agreed. “Still, there are many precious possessions that the monastery holds. How can we define one single target?”

“That’s where our dear professor and her students will come in.” Seiros smiled, staring at Byleth. “I’m sure that the people around the monastery, as well as towns nearby, would provide you with information easier than us related to cleric obligations. One of our faithful knights, Shamir, should be arriving shortly today. I’m sure you and Shamir can work together to find out whatever you can, and provide extra protection to the faithful on that eventful day.”

Byleth could only nod.

There were some other affairs discussed in the meeting, but thankfully it ended by the bell’s ring. When Byleth was about to exit the room, she was asked to stay behind with the Archbishop and follow her to the privacy of her chambers.

The professor quickly scanned the hall they traversed, eventually staring at the large room she was trapped in with the other woman. She blinked a few times when the Archbishop took off her headpiece, her long soft verdant locks being free from any ornament.

Her sword and shield eventually rested on the large bed.

“Please, be at ease, my child.” She spoke tenderly, walking towards a set of large and plush armchairs that rested near a furnace. “Come here, there is no need to be afraid.”

Byleth wasn’t afraid, just a little suspicious. To save breath, she followed Seiros instructions, eventually taking the free armchair.

“You have done a good job to lead your students, and you have proven how capable you are to lead yourself and others in battle…there’s no doubt in my mind that you are destined for greatness.”

“I appreciate your trust in me, there is no need for gratification when I’m simply doing my job.” Byleth offered a nod, making Seiros smile.

“Hm, Catherine told me you were quite cocky with your abilities and prowess…yet here you seem to be quite humble.” Her eyes still remained earnest, her hands coming to rest on her lap comfortably.

“I’m not trying to deceive you, this is who I am.” Or so Byleth believes.

“No need to explain yourself, I believe you…” Seiros tried to reassure her. “I don’t mean to take much of your time, I just wanted to check on you…make sure you were adjusting yourself well in the Monastery; I’m sure having your father here has made things much easier for you.”

“Indeed.” The professor kept nodding, though eventually, Seiros’ calm demeanor relaxed her as well. “I appreciate you letting us be here in service of his highness and also for the students of Garreg Mach.”

“Ah, your father and I go way back…has he spoken about me?” Her smile soon vanished when Byleth’s face remained blank, unresponsive. “I see…that’s a shame but it's not my place to talk about Jeralt’s past.”

Byleth cocked an eyebrow, observing the woman’s teal eyes scanning the pendant on her chest.

“Have you felt any…different responses from your ornament? I sense a strong power dwelling on it.” Seiros finally spoke again, following the detailed lines on the gold pendant. “A power stronger than before.”

Byleth held the pendant instinctively, staring at it while she played with the tassel attached to it. “Yes, I have” There was no point in lying, it was clear the Archbishop already knew the truth but wished for her to say it instead. “My wounds heal faster, but also permit me to use stronger faith magic than before.” She gestured next to one of her legs. “I used to have gruesome burnt skin on this side…but one day I cast a heal on it to just alleviate a cramp, and it resulted in my whole muscle and skin healing.”

“That’s wonderful my child.” Seiros held her hands together, almost in prayer. “That the goddess Sothis keeps blessing you, makes me happy…”

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows. “The goddess Sothis?”

“Yes, have you not noticed ,my child? The pendant that rests on your chest is being blessed by the progenitor god.”

Byleth held the sides of the chair a little tighter. No, this pendant was gifted by a girl named Flayn…could that girl have been the Nabatean Goddess Sothis in disguise, testing humanity’s evolution?

No, the legends speak of the goddess Sothis being fast asleep in recovery after using all her energy to make a war end, forced in an endless coma.

Nothing made sense, her head suddenly is spinning.

“I—I apologize. Perhaps it was wrong of me to disclose this information to you so casually.” Seiros talked again, her voice bringing Byleth back to reality. “When Hanneman researched your body to see if you possess a crest, his instrument only showed an incomplete image…while commonly this is taken as someone having no crest; I believe the pendant is testing you and slowly rewarding you with power.”

Power…being rewarded to her? Byleth passed her hand on the pendant next.

What if she didn’t want this power? What if she didn’t wish for the goddess’ blessing? After seeing what Crests are capable to do…

“Your power is like none other, Professor. I believe the fate bestow upon you will be quite treacherous, and so the goddess only wishes to provide you with an extra aid for your good deeds to humans and Nabateans alike. Yes, that I believe…” Seiros closed her eyes, her hands resting on her lap again. “I know this must be very confusing for you, but please believe me…this pendant will only bring you blessings.”

Sometimes blessings can turn into curses. The proof relies on history, just reading how Nemesis was first the King of Liberation and only to die as the King of Damnation. This could only be a bad omen for her future.

Still, if she were able to harness this power…this new strength…it could provide useful in the Kingdom’s rebuilt and Dimitri’s safety.

She was never one to question things, only to accept them and challenge them head-on.

“Lady Seiros. Is it truly alright for me to keep this pendant? In the wrong hands, it could—”

“Judgement has been passed by the Nabateans.” Seiros interrupted her. “A judgment I believe in…but I also see the truth of their decision. You’re a kind and hardworking soul, Byleth…only time can tell if the gift you have received has been fair or not, and only time will make sure to remove such blessing if you were unworthy.”

Another silence, again the skin of her nape reacting. Byleth nodded.

“I don’t mean to frighten you, and you may call me just by my name when we have this privacy…” Seiros smiled, even when she just received another nod. “Well Professor, as much as I enjoyed this time and rest…we both have our duties to fulfill. I trust that you shall keep the monastery and your students safe; you have my permission to add Captain Jeralt into your ranks.”

“My thanks.” Byleth stood up at the same time as Seiros, offering a short bow. “I appreciate you trusting in me…Seiros.”

Seiros didn’t resist to pat Byleth’s head, taking her hand soon after. Yes, this human…

If this human is receiving Sothis’ blessing, it can only mean that perhaps the Sword of the Creator will finally have a master again; and also, that perhaps the Nabateans will finally have their mother awaken into this world after almost 1000 years of slumber.

The Archbishop wonders, how her mother would react to her work…and also to her other children’s seclusion due to her departure.

* * *

Byleth wasn’t surprised that Dimitri came to the conclusion that the whole assassination ploy was only a distraction as well, she didn’t have to explain much of this month’s mission.

It was refreshing to receive instructions from the prince this month, it only proves that he is growing as a capable leader. She tries for her eyes not to linger in his own, feeling captivated by the stern and alert shine in them as he offers a plan.

Byleth wonders if she should come clean with her new-found information about her recent magical prowess.

"Professor," Dimitri finally calls to her, feeling lured out by her unblinking gaze. "Do you have any recommendations?"

Byleth rests further against the pillar in the classroom. Shit. She shouldn't have stared that long. 

A few seconds pass, and only one thing came in mind when Dimitri pushes back a few strands of hair behind his ear, only for them to slip away again.

"Wheat." Byleth mumbles.

Dimitri raises an eyebrow while the rest of the Blue Lions start to giggle.

"Bread. I'm hungry."

"Finally! Someone said it!" Raphael stood up from his desk. "C'mon Dimitri. Can we continue this in the dining hall?" He whines, gaining the immediate support from the rest of the Blue Lions.

For now, she would prefer to keep the prince blissfully unaware.

Though adding Shamir to her ranks would be complicated…the spy’s knife tends to enjoy squashing bugs too much to her liking. She can only hope she doesn’t snap.

Though seeing Marianne help Dimitri fix his hair correctly, surely broke something.

Byleth doesn't feel hungry anymore.

**12th:**

“Ah… you don’t think Lady Seiros is the real target? That would explain why you are running around everywhere…I almost didn’t recognize you with that uniform you are wearing.” Jeralt rubbed his head, staring rather amused at his daughter.

“I’m glad the Archbishop allowed me to accompany you in this month’s mission, I was growing rather impatient to squabble against a few knaves together. This will also give me the opportunity to see if you are training your brats right…”

Byleth stared at her father absentmindedly, thoughts about the conversation she had with the Archbishop lingering in her mind but that could not be addressed at the moment; if things went foul with Jeralt right now, she could risk not ever knowing her father’s past.

At least, now the professor knew Lady Seiros and Jeralt had a history together.

She wonders why her father never mentions their close relationship…would that have anything to do with Jeralt’s rather cynical way of seeing the church?

“Hey, are you listening?” Jeralt began to pat Byleth’s head roughly, making her pink headband fall to her neck.

“Stop that.” She huffed as her hands readjusted her hairstyle again. “You know I was not listening, so repeat yourself.”

Byleth had decided to wear a student uniform today, so she could camouflage around the monastery better, only a few students would ever recognize her immediately; while a few knights didn’t even detect her as a professor.

The gatekeeper was quick to address her by name nevertheless, that man surely has a keen eye.

Still, Byleth was quickly gathering some good intel about the upcoming mission.

“The audacity, unbelievable…” Jeralt shook his head, smiling. “Have you already eaten anything kiddo?”

She shook her head.

“Go grab us a seat then, will you? I’ll get us some grub.” Jeralt gestured his hand to shoo her away. 

Byleth nodded, walking ahead as she scanned the whole dining room, looking for a free spot—

Her chest suddenly tingled, oddly.

At the distance she could see the prince sharing a meal with Marianne, both of them sat on the same side so she could clearly distinguish their facial expressions and body language.

They were both smiling, both blushing, both…merry.

What was this twisting knot forming in her stomach? She has never felt it before. Whenever she sees Dimitri smile, it always makes her feel soft and calm, tender and so light.

Now, seeing his genuine and adorable smile being offered to another person in such a way.

It hurt.

“Hey kiddo, where are you going?!” Jeralt’s voice loud and gruff, though the whole commotion in the dining room hides it quite well. His eyes just managed to catch his daughter storming off from the place, using the exit that detoured to the fishing pond.

He quickly scanned the room, assessing what could have happened between the time he went to pick up their meals and the time she went to search for a free space.

Ah.

Connecting the dots was not something difficult for Jeralt at this point. He decided to leave aside his skepticism towards the goddess’s return and actually offered some gratitude towards the deity since the meal in his hands wasn’t complicated.

He could easily walk outside the dining area and go in search of his daughter; already having an idea where she would be.

As he stepped down the stairs and came closer to the small docking area the fishing pond had, her messy hair caught his attention.

With a fishing rod under his arm and still holding their meals, he made his way to sit down beside her, making a tray rest on her legs even if she didn’t give him permission.

In silence and casually, he prepared the bait for his rod before casting it. Having now one of his hands free, he began to eat, hoping Byleth would follow on his example. “Did you lose your appetite?” He started.

“No.” She answered blandly.

“Then why did you leave the place?”

“I just…needed to fish.” She mumbled.

“Without eating first or saying goodbye?” He hummed as he took a bite from his bread. 

“I remembered I hadn’t fed the cats and dogs…it's almost noon.” Her shoulders hunched.

“Hm, I’m sure Caspar and Ashe have already fed them…as well as most of the knights and students here. They are quite fat.”

“Mmm...” She nodded, finally just holding the rod with one hand to nibble on her food as well.

Good, she’s eating.

“I saw them too you know, does it hurt?” Jeralt finally asked when he finished his meal, setting the tray aside so he could hold the rod with both hands; not surprised in the slightest that they haven’t fished anything.

At least he knew why she wasn’t getting any bites, Byleth hadn’t even placed bait on her line.

“I…don't know.” She mumbled again. The image returning to her again and only making the meal rest unsavory in her stomach now. “I just didn’t want to be there.”

“I believe you know, but you don’t wish to say it.” He moved her tray away for her when she finished, at least her rapid way of eating wasn’t gone. “Tell me, kiddo. What are you feeling? It's obvious you haven’t taken my advice…”

Byleth inhaled slowly, exhaling a little deep and longer. “I…feel bitter and mad, unfulfilled, insecure and with an odd need to…possess?” She kept mumbling, trying to keep up with her words.

“Ah, so you’re jealous?” Jeralt smiled.

“Jealous?” She muttered, testing the word.

“The all mighty Ashen Demon…jealous. Unreal.” Jeralt chortled, unable to hold in his amusement. “Seems that student uniform fits you, seeing you are acting like a brat as well.”

She didn’t react to that, so again his features went rigid.

“I’ll give you another piece of advice…do not wait too long. You can’t feel enraged against someone who doesn’t know how you feel.” Jeralt made them exchange fishing rods, offering a small smile when their eyes met. “Also, don’t be insecure…you’re beautiful and very strong, kind when you’re not being an ass.”

Byleth looked away, shaking her head in disbelief though a smile escaped her as well. “You say that because I’m your daughter.”

“That’s right, and as you can see, your father is very good looking. Nothing can be wrong with you if we share a bloodline.” Jeralt teased, nudging her with his elbow gently. “Though…needless to say, you look just like your mother.”

Byleth held the rod a little tighter, the memories of her mother weren’t very crisp…the only memory she truly has about her is quite grim and twisted; a pale woman lying down on a bed while her father cries over her body.

Nothing more.

“Dad.”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Thanks.”

Jeralt rubbed her back gently “Don’t mention it…” He hummed, though eventually snickered. “I wonder if you will ask that Bernadetta kid to make you a doll that looks like the prince, so you can poke it with needles.” He teased. "Or maybe kiss it good night daily."

Byleth furrowed her eyebrows while her lips went flat, her cheeks quickly turning pink.

She already had a small doll of him under her pillow, but she would never harm it.

Jeralt let out a yelp when he was pushed off the pier and landed into the cold water of the pond.

Serves him right.

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**Thank you,Kiku! for this adorable Dimitri receiving the best head pats.ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Linhardt being unable to hide their admiration is such a mood. I was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/MagicalSakura27/status/1181026080087523330?s=20)
> 
> Dimitri with Byleth: (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Professor...  
Dimitri at Edelgard: ಠ╭╮ಠ My professor,shoo.
> 
> Also, Claude is a huge Dimileth shipper, not gonna lie. Sylvain and him will work together most of the time lmao, Felix joining in when he isn't being such a dick.
> 
> So basically how I'm gonna make the whole sword of the creator work, it's that the pendant Byleth has will eventually "gift" her the crest of flames. More shenanigans will occur as the story progresses *nervous sweat*
> 
> Dimitri carrying Byleth? A+  
Byleth carrying Dimitri SS+
> 
> (UPDATE: 10/11/2019:[big shout out to kikurie for this adorable Dimitri receiving praise! It was based on "the wagon scene" from this chapter. Thank you so much!](https://twitter.com/kikuriehime/status/1182905946424664065?s=20))
> 
> Yes, double shout out because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy, you deserve to feel warm and fuzzy too!  

> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	8. Adolescence-Interpretation(+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude being Claude.  
The fishing pond can't catch a break.  
Dimitri and Byleth are both idiots.
> 
> \---  
[Golden Deer and Crescent Moon](https://youtu.be/yd-WpuBwPWo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: (masturbation, angst, misogyny,underage kissing and mentions of death.)
> 
> Please take care of yourself. Don't read if this could trigger some awful stuff :(

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

The Blue Sea Star returns; the Goddess's rebirth is celebrated

**(July)**

* * *

**12th:**

Dimitri found himself delightfully cheerful after the heartfelt meal he shared with Marianne, seeing her smile for the first time was wonderful.

He couldn’t wait to inform his progress to the professor, clearly, Byleth would be delighted to hear that her student is opening up more to him.

While such news could wait until tomorrow’s class, he really just wished to see her; all day the prince has heard rumors of the professor wearing a different attire that made everyone’s chest grow heavy and their undergarments tight.

Dimitri would be sure to adequately deal with those who have stared at his professor lasciviously, later.

“Hmm, perhaps I should take her something…” He wondered out loud as he walked down the steps that faced the fishing pond, planning to traverse the area so he could go pay a visit to the marketplace. “Her training sword is about to break, so perhaps acquiring a replacement would be convenient—"

“Oh no, these are completely ruined. That dastard child.”

The prince broke from his inner bubble when he distinguished Jeralt’s voice from the crowd, stopping immediately when he faced the infamous Sword Breaker squeezing the water out of his boots. “Captain Jeralt!” He walked towards him, removing his blue cape immediately to offer it.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked, concerned.

Jeralt would have laughed at the irony of the moment, but it would only make the prince worry further; luckily his daughter had run off to the training grounds, after he made a good job of refreshing her sailor thesaurus, verbally.

“No need to worry, son. Keep the cape, nothing will be gained at ruining both our clothing.” Jeralt offered him a nod, receiving a sheepish smile in return. “I’m glad to see you here. My child has been looking for you.” The captain would collect his vengeance now.

“Byl—My knight—The professor has been looking for me?” He responded nervously, clearing his throat.

“Byleth said she would be waiting for you at the training grounds, something of being ready to give you a report…I know what you kids are up to.” The captain offered a nod. “If you need anything, don’t doubt in asking for my assistance.”

Dimitri was readjusting his cape as he listened, though he was doing a poor job after hearing that Byleth was waiting for him. “I—I see.” He muttered, eventually giving up with his attire. “I appreciate your support. Having you in our ranks is like adding one hundred men.”

Jeralt let out a gruff laugh, patting the prince’s shoulder roughly, though that didn’t make the younger man flinch in the slightest. “Praise will get you nowhere. Now, no need to be rude but I believe you have somewhere to be now.”

“O—Of course, if you excuse me.” Dimitri offered a short bow. “It was pleasant to speak with you, Captain Jeralt.”

“Jeralt is enough. Unless you want me to bring back titles…” Jeralt let out a soft chuckle when Dimitri shook his head aggressively. “It’s good to see you as well, Dimitri. Perhaps when you have some free time you would care to join me for some tea? Though seeing you’re a grown man now…perhaps some ale would be best, yeah?”

It was Dimitri’s turn to chuckle. “I will be looking forward to share a moment again in the future, though I doubt my body will be able to handle stronger beverages than tea and water. My family has never handled alcohol well…”

His uncle Rufus is proof of it.

“Say, speaking about alcohol…I heard about this oath my daughter swore to recently.” Jeralt began.

“Uh—Uh, look at the time. Byleth is waiting for me. Pardon!” Dimitri ran from there, barely avoiding the people around him that had been staring curiously at the soaked captain.

Jeralt let out a snicker as he kept shaking his boots. “Youngsters…”

“Captain Jeralt! What in tarnation happened to you?!” Alois let out his usual loud laugh when he met with his senior’s blank stare, slowly approaching him. “You’re all soaked up!”

“and the sky is blue, Alois. Tell me something I don’t know.” Jeralt grumbled as he eventually began to place his boots.

“Well, do you know what knights tell each other before leaving to rest at night?” Alois rubbed his hands together, in anticipation.

Jeralt sighed, rearranging the armor in his arms. He decided to bite on the bait. “No, do enlighten me.”

“Have a good knight.” Alois bit his lip but eventually laughed again.

Jeralt stared at him blankly for a moment, before pushing the younger captain into the fish pond.

Now he understands why Byleth enjoyed herself so much when he was in the water, seeing how Alois is struggling to keep himself floating with all his armor is truly amusing.

* * *

The training grounds were less crowded than usual, seeing that most of the students and clerics were praying in the cathedral in honor of Saint Cethleann’s day.

Dimitri was still trying to catch his breath as he arrived at the destined spot, still fearing that Jeralt would catch him and force them into an endless talk about letting Byleth drink alcohol again. It's not like the prince was never going to drop that order; but for now, he preferred for his knight to keep away from the bitter fizzy drink.

His sapphires scanned the arena carefully, unable to find his professor. The corners of his mouth twisted softly as he stepped further into the area, walking on the outside corridors slowly.

The prince still felt a little mellow about Jeralt and him sharing a rather casual conversation, he always appreciated whenever someone avoided to use needless titles around him; Jeralt had always been approachable despite he was extremely blunt sometimes.

It would be hard to deny Byleth was Jeralt’s child, seeing her personality and mannerisms.

The Eisners really enjoy giving pats to people, though he prefers Byleth’s more.

Speaking of Byleth…where was she?

“Hmm…” The prince held his chin, pensive. Perhaps the professor had already moved to another area? With a defeated sigh, he began to walk towards a student that was reading some notes against a pillar, letting his hand gently touch her shoulder as he announced his presence. “Pardon me, but by any chance have you seen Professor Eisner?” His tone cordial, inviting.

Dimitri’s blood turned cold when the student turned around to see him, quickly warmth returning to his body as he met with the usual stoic eyes that always made his heart tremble but fill with joy.

“Professor Eisner? No, I believe I haven’t. The hag usually retires at this time of day into her quarters.” Byleth answered him indifferent, though eventually, she smiled. “Now, Byleth…I may know where she is lying around.”

The prince took his hand back, though slowly it made its way to his side as he took some distance; his eyes looming on every detail of her expression and on every inch of the uniform that held her body tightly and so ever perfectly. His skin crawled as he gawked at the way the uniform jacket held her breasts and waist tightly, he swallowed nothing as he followed the curves of her hips and legs.

The skirt was short enough that he could appreciate the fairness and built of her thighs and calves, a few scars lingering in those areas that only made his eyes rest there longer, appreciating every detail.

She looked lovely, more than that, but he couldn’t find a better word at the moment.

No, she was gorgeous—truly mesmerizing.

“Dimitri?”

He was brought back into reality by her voice beckoning at him, though he quickly turned around as he noticed her confused gaze. “P—Pardon me, I didn’t recognize you.” He covered his face with a hand, trying to calm the inner demons that were screaming at him to shower her with praise and affection. “Y—You just look—” Cute, adorable, delicious— “In the shade, I couldn’t distinguish you well and—and” He wished to drag her into the darkness and press his lips against hers.

Byleth began to blush as she raised her eyebrows, unable to react properly to Dimitri’s embarrassed breakdown. “It's quite alright, that’s the purpose of this uniform.” To tease him, to test his reactions and dwell in the way his eyes flared into something she had never seen before; perhaps intrigue, hunger, fervor, lust— “Though I’m impressed it even fooled you.” No, this uniform was meant to blend with the students better.

She crossed her arms, trying to keep her heart concealed as it pumped blood rather too excitedly.

“Forgive me, I was too captivated…” He mumbled into his hand

“What?” She didn’t manage to hear him well. “Would you please turn around? You’re only making me think that perhaps it was a bad idea to wear this…”

“No!” He turned around immediately, a little too furiously he screamed a negative. He cleared his throat since he made a few students and knights turn to see them. “I—I was just taken by surprise, that’s all.” Slowly, the prince’s blood was returning to all areas of his body; thankful it always avoided to linger in his privates. “You truly look like one of us…far from a hag.” He finally scolded, though he still felt bewitched.

“Mm…” Her lips went flat, as well as the rest of her emotions. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on stable duties with Marianne?” The memory of them dining together lingering, but it didn’t affect her as much after speaking with her father about it.

“We finished our duties early and then shared a meal. I was told by Cap—Jeralt that you were waiting for me here.” Dimitri raised an eyebrow this time. “Is that...not why you are here?”

Byleth rubbed the back of her neck, that old man bested her alright. She will make sure to throw him into the pond again later.

Though, right now she is the one who has the need to cool off.

“No, I—Well, it doesn’t matter. Seeing you are here now, why don’t we discuss the information we have gathered? Surely the rest of the Blue Lions would be willing to reunite in the classroom.”

“Yes…” He mustered a response, though the adrenaline was quickly leaving him. “Let’s reunite them together.”

“No.” She held her notes with both hands. “I need to revise a few things before departing to the classroom. Would you please gather the students? We will meet in an hour.”

He blinked, his shoulders slumped softly. Her tone was very cold.

“Consider it done.” He still accepted, his mouth going flat as well.

A long stare, before Byleth nodded. “Thank you. I’ll meet you soon.” She walked away from him.

Dimitri just watched her go, confused and empty.

* * *

Byleth’s agitated breaths filled her room once she reached it, closing the door roughly to only rest her back against it after. Her hands lingered on the dark oak, nails slowly crawling on the wood as her eyes followed the movement of papers spreading against the floor.

All her investigation notes, falling on her white and silver carpet.

But she didn’t care.

Her eyes closed softly while her legs pressed together tighter. The image of Dimitri’s electric gaze slowly boring on her body invaded her mind, made everything feel hot and cold at the same time; her skin began to crawl while one last shaky breath left her.

This was so wrong, but she needed it, desperately.

Still resting on the door, she removed one of her black gloves with her mouth; guiding the bare hand gently and slow against her neck and chest, lingering a little on her stomach before she finally went under her skirt, a finger applying pressure between her legs.

She could still stop herself, she could still just sit for a moment and let her body ease on its own.

It wasn’t the thought of touching herself that bothered her; by all means, she has done this before. Sometimes she would masturbate just for the fun of it, on occasions she would do it to fall asleep. Frequently though, she would do it out of boredom.

However, she had never done it while thinking of someone specifically; never was her temptation directed towards a distinct physique or voice.

She let out a gruff groan, biting her bottom lip softly as she began rubbing her clit gently; slowly increasing the tempo and pressure as she was unable to stop her mind from remembering the crisp image of Dimitri’s lowered eyelids and the way his adam apple bopped when he tried to conceal his nervousness.

How his dilated pupils expressed longing, perhaps even want. To see those pools of azure and onyx caught in the act of desire, made her wish to explore her own inner needs.

What if it could be more than just a gaze? Her whole hand eventually rubbed on her slit, enjoying the fabric of her thin panties slowly getting damp by her arousal. Aroused at the fantasy of the prince dragging her away from the training grounds and into a discreet corner in the monastery; his soft lips falling on her own as her hands lose themselves in his golden locks, kissing each other ardently while mouthing sweet nothings between breaths.

“Dimitri…” His name finally escaped her in a soft moan, while her hand was rubbing a little harder and in direct contact with her sex, jolting her hips forward as she slapped her vulva and lips; in punishment for doing this instead of being in her classroom, doing her job.

Her classroom? What a dangerous thought. The idea of maybe taking the prince between her legs as he pushes her unto the desk, his voice hoarse and determined as he beckons the order to give herself to him.

To use his title against her, no…he wouldn’t. Still, just the thought of the possibility…

Byleth had moved to the bed, knowing that her moans could reach someone if she remained on the door any longer “My lord…take me.” Her panties and skirt were now on the floor, her jacket and blouse sloppily opened. “Please…” She begged needy, this time a pillow trapped between her thighs as she rode against it, her hand playing with a breast as two fingers teased a hardened nipple, daydreaming that the touch came from a larger and tougher hand.

Gods, his hands are so large and strong yet so very docile in certain actions.

Would Dimitri shower her with tender touches, or with rigid contact? If she was lucky, perhaps both.

“Touch me, touch me more.” A whine, a beg. She gripped the pillow harder as sighs and grunts kept expressing her desire, her wants, and needs.

The warmth between her legs soon increased as she felt closer to her end, to a point of no return.

To a point where she could imagine Dimitri’s flustered face close to hers, whispering near her ear that he loved her. The image vivid, of his worked chest and abs pressed against her , to exchange their warmth and bodily fluids as her nails dig into his hardened muscles and scars to explore his perfect frame—

Her head fell back while her mouth hung open, no sound escaping as her walls finally clenched and burst in figuratively nothingness.

In such a mellow bliss, she forgot to breathe. This was enough to see stars.

As she rubbed against the pillow again to gain another orgasm, she finally breathed but only to shakily cry out in pleasure, her clit feeling raw and sore as she forced herself to keep indulging in the sensation and boiling passion.

Eventually, she fell against the bed, her breathing rapid as her sight was dizzy, the roof over her head spinning slowly and pleasantly.

Then nothing.

After the high, the low always comes…and unlike her fantasies, her side is cold and alone. Wishfully, her head turned, only to meet with a familiar cute doll.

How frustrating.

Her gloved hand reached for the doll that resembled the prince, swaying it around to see the floppy legs and arms move. She smiled as her gaze lingered in the huge black eyes, the thin thread that worked as a mouth.

Her own mouth twisted, her expression slowly became sour. A gentle laugh escaped her before it transformed into a weak whimper, her eyes closing slowly as she began to weep gently.

What was wrong with her? She wondered as she curled into her side, holding the doll gently against her still barren chest.

To love and protect him, to want him and need him. Why did it feel so wrong? Why was her mind lingering into the memories of them playing in the snow in Fhirdiad when young, only to then dawdle in the fantasy of them kissing and touching each other under a tree’s shade?

Her father says it's alright…but it can’t be, nothing that is right ever causes pain. When you break a bone and it heals, it shouldn’t hurt if it adjusted properly.

This can’t be any different.

The professor stayed there for the rest of her free time, only standing up and arranging in her usual attire when duty obligated her to stop feeling sorry for herself.

Her father tells her she shouldn’t wait too long, but quite frankly an eternity of the unknown terrified her less than momentary rejection and indifference.

As she adjusted her gauntlets, her eyes fell to her sword resting against her hip again. Eventually, she took it out, to meet with the usual judging eyes that took her blade as a home.

She was surprised when her gaze was the only one to be seen reflected on the silver blade; even though she stared for a few minutes…no one else came.

“Ha, bastards. When I want you to appear you actually don’t…I see how it is.” She ended up smiling, sheathing the sword back into the scabbard. “Alright.” She began to pick up her notes, accepting the reality of the situation. “I didn’t mean it, you aren’t bastards…” A mumble, before walking outside.

The meeting with the Blue Lions was conducted, though everyone wondered why the teacher was back in her black attire despite today’s heat was harsher than usual.

The prince could only stand near the desk mostly quiet, only speaking when prompted to do so.

Dimitri began to wonder if he was the reason for her sudden change, and the cause of her eyes being puffier than usual.

* * *

**24th: **

Claude’s birthday was something that couldn’t be quite ignored even if you wanted to; whether if it was because of the original Golden Deer shoving you the upcoming feast, or the birthday boy himself reminding you of his day.

The feast was rather simple, seeing the monastery only offered a few meals a day; despite this was a month where bountiful offerings were made to the church.

What made his birthday special however, was the board game he received from his teacher; it wasn’t special by all means, but still held a charming simplicity to it.

“A checkboard?” Claude smiled, the corners of his mouth almost touching his cheeks this time. “Why Teach! You know me more than I thought, thank you for this!” The archer began to examine the different pieces. “You will join me for a game later, right?”

“Of course.” The professor nodded, stoic.

Claude’s smile didn’t fade despite that, eventually moving that gift away to open the next one.

The famous tactician received a gift no one offered in a sense.

Seeing Dimitri distraught and out of his tempo was a jewel itself.

During these last days he has noticed how their professor seems more distant than usual; that distance and seriousness not fading even when the Faerghus prince approaches or beckons. It was hilarious to be quite honest, observing how Dimitri is slowly having a “Byleth” withdrawal.

Claude snorted, out of nowhere. Nobody questioned why he was so amused.

When the small celebration was over and everyone went their way to fulfill the tasks of the rest of the day, the duke approached Sylvain.

“Hey there buddy, you busy?” The archer offered his usual fly smile.

“For you, never.” Sylvain winked, resting against a wall.

Both men stared at each other for a moment, before removing their polite and charming masks.

“Did something happen between his Royalness and Teach? Both of them seem off.” Claude began, letting a hand rest under his chin “They’re usually always together when they have the time, but just recently I see the professor everywhere except with Dimitri.”

“I have no clue, and neither does Dimitri.” Sylvain addressed the prince by his name as well. “He is utterly confused, and as you can see, destroyed.” There was no exaggeration in his words. “As his neighbor,you can imagine how awful it's to hear him turn around in his bed or walk around in his room.”

“That bed tossing better not be something else.” Claude chuckled.

“Ugh, no. Please gods, it better be him weeping instead of…Why Claude, why must you fill me with such images?” Sylvain sighed as he shook his head, rubbing his hair next. “Listen, while gloomy Dimitri is fun to pester at, I much prefer his highness being jolly.”

“Agreed.” Claude crossed his arms, pensive. “Well, considering Teach and Dimitri only meet for classes and training drills now…what do you propose we do?”

“Listen, Dimitri takes everything too seriously. The only way you can have private and extra time with the professor is by either flunking your grades or getting detention…”

“His princeliness is an overachiever, so his grades are perfect…” Claude stared at the sky.

“and he is too good to ever get himself caught in detention…” Sylvain stared at the ground.

Both of them sighed.

“Listen, Dimitri already tried to get himself a detention slip! But every time he tried to get into trouble, he would only end up getting some praise!” Sylvain managed to laugh. “I told him he needed to brew some trouble, and can you guess what he did? He got up from his sorry ass and fucking went to buy all kinds of teas and try to blend them together.”

“That must have been an awful tea…” Claude snorted.

“Actually, it was pretty good…seeing Dedue helped him to brew the correct teas together and share it around with almost everyone.” Sylvain eased a little, smiling. “Then, I told him he should get into a fight…guess what he did?”

Claude hummed “Lemme guess…he offered proper duels with almost everyone in the Academy, providing good lectures and training.”

“Bingo.” Sylvain gave him a thumbs up. “As my last resort, I told him to wreak havoc in the library…and he ended up arranging every single book, every single map and every single particle of dust perfectly.”

“Well, Dimitri dying out of lovelorn won’t achieve us—Haha,erhem—anything.” Claude tried his best not to laugh, failing miserably at the end as a few chuckles escaped him. “Sylvain, my friend! Listen, while detention was a very good approach, I’m afraid the method wasn’t the wisest…you were supposed to cause trouble and then blame Dimitri.”

“No, you don’t want to do that. Believe me, Dimitri is very patient and polite…but do something so mischievous like that, and you’re toasted.” Sylvain warned.

They discussed for a long while, walking around the monastery as they tried to devise something to make the Blue Lions be jolly and free-spirited again.

Soon enough, they ended up by the fishing pond, relaxing near the water as they kept talking. On short notice, they were met by a flamboyant Lorenz, the snobby noble trying to one-up Sylvain in the fine art of courtship discussion.

Things escalated.

“Ha, big talk for someone who got sent to the flower shop when he couldn’t stop talking about lilies!” Sylvain crossed his arms, a teasing tone in his words as he addressed Lorenz’s failing mishaps.

“Ugh, I already explained myself." Lorenz huffed "That, my fellow classmate, was an examination of pedigree.”

“For someone who looks so much into the pedigree, sure fails to see when their bark is worse than their bite.” Claude added before whistling softly, holding a fishing rod and casting his line as he knew this conversation could be interesting for a future scheme.

Sylvain wheezed since Lorenz looked completely appalled and disgusted.

“You, stay out of this!” The heir of house Gloucester huffed, before turning his glare towards Sylvain. “Don’t amuse yourself so freely, you might choke on the memory of failing to demonstrate your masterful approach when dealing with ladies yourself."

Lorenz brought a hand back, on its usual poise gesture “Unless…you did manage to be accepted, and right now you’re planning the magnificent and splendorous wedding.”

“Ugh, please. After you have spooked every single lady in the town nearby; not even my charms can make people rise from the dead.”

Claude laughed, scaring the fish away.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Everyone went quiet and rigid when they were approached by Dimitri, the prince had his arms crossed while his eyebrows were furrowed; his blue eyes looking a little wild today.

“Don’t even try to deny what I just listened to. Do you two have any idea how much trouble you cause to our professor with your disgusting behavior?” The prince began to scold them, both nobles unable to escape since they knew the consequences of doing so.

Claude just kept enjoying the scene, a little calmer now that he saw a little bit of strength lingering in Dimitri’s words; the prince stopped being sad, now he is completely aggravated and searching to release some steam.

His birthday just keeps getting better and better.

“As a house leader, it's my responsibility to provide as much assistance to my classmates and professor. “Dimitri sighed, trying to calm his words and appear more approachable. “I will need you two to accompany me to Byleth’s quarters and discuss how we can fix this less than adequate behavior.”

“Oh, come on your highness,” Sylvain whined. “I’m finally out of my detention! The things Lorenz and I were discussing happened days ago. We have been responsible, adequate, and chivalrous men since. Right, Lorenz?” He cleared his throat.

“T—That’s correct! We were merely having a friendly discussion!” Lorenz nodded, not wishing to spend any more detention time either. “Not a single soul has been disturbed by our charming-noble ways.”

Dimitri gave a look to both of them, trying to read if he was being told the truth or not. He ended up sighing. “Very well, I’ll believe in your word…” He felt more reassured.

His eyes remain sharp, "There is nothing noble about disrupting someone's peace and well-being," His voice was quite cold, a warning. "Mark my word gentlemen, if the professor or me receive another lady's grievance...I assure you that you will be sent to court."

Lorenz and Sylvain tense up, Dimitri's small smile adds further weight to his words.

"As you say, your Highness." Sylvain clears his throat.

"Try to keep your discussions a little more private as well; you’re disturbing the people working here.” Dimitri's voice becomes rather playful.

“Yes, thank you.” Claude exaggerated a sigh. “I will go hungry thanks to these two…I haven’t caught a single fish to feed my poor tummy.”

Lorenz and Sylvain gave a glare to Claude, tempted to push him into the water despite that they were being saved from the lion's grip.

They fought off the urge though since the fishing pond has already been used that way two times already; whoever does it again, will find themselves in serious trouble.

“Well, glad that this is settled then.” Sylvain broke the silence, letting his arms fall behind his head as he swayed in his footing. “Though I have to say, your highness…if you wish to pay a visit to the professor, by all means, go do so in our stead. Who are we to stop you?”

“Pardon?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

Lorenz began to shake his head, trying to warn Sylvain to not continue; he found the heir to House Gautier unpleasant but didn’t wish the man to die.

“You called our professor by her first name…it's clear you’re hoping to have a private and warm conversation with her, instead of having extra people around.” Sylvain offered a grin. "Quite inappropriate, if you ask me."

Dimitri began to blush, realizing that indeed he had called the professor by her name in front of other students. His coyness soon went away and was replaced by anger instead.

“No—It was just a jest! Dimitri, come on!” Sylvain tried to bargain as he took a few steps back, failing to sprint away from there. He was soon picked up roughly by the riled-up prince. “Someone, help me. I’m going to die! I’m too gorgeous to die!”

Lorenz sat beside Claude, enjoying how Dimitri was walking on the pier already. “Should we allow this?”

“Can we stop it?” Claude rebutted calmly.

“No…?” Lorenz tuned off, raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s take a moment to see how all this unfolds then.”

“I need to offer you an apology, Claude. You are much wiser than I anticipated…” Lorenz smiled, patiently waiting the moment Sylvain gets thrown to his watery grave.

“I don’t hold grudges.” Claude lied, still smiling. “Still, some tea is always nice.”

Before they could keep discussing, they heard Sylvain scream as he was thrown into the pond with force; his scream suffocated by the water’s large splash. A rain of fish soon followed, making the people near the pond start screaming as creatures landed on them or on their belongings.

Claude began to laugh, standing up while holding the bucket near him, trying to catch the better-looking fish. “This birthday has been amazing!”

Meanwhile, Sylvain floated barely conscious on the remaining water.

* * *

The Blue Lion classroom was barely lit, the only candles in the room being the one near the messily cleaned green board and the teacher’s desk.

On the chair behind the desk, Byleth sat rigidly. Her arms resting on the surface in front of her, wrinkling a few papers by the weight.

“Why is it that whenever disruption occurs in the Monastery, it involves you three?” She asks softly, though a little exasperated. Her face was bland, though her eyes were clearly tired due to spending a few hours revising homework.

Sylvain, Claude, and Dimitri stood in front of the desk.

Sylvain’s head was bandaged and an arm rested in a cast, though he had his usual jolly smile.

Claude was smiling too, his hands resting on his hips as his posture remained calm.

Dimitri held his hands together, over his lap. His eyes falling everywhere except on the professor.

"Well?" Byleth's gaze grows sharp, matching her cold voice.

“Listen, teach. I wish I knew the answer to that myself…I was just trying to catch my lunch.” Claude ended up chuckling though, he wasn’t even supposed to be here but making Lorenz owe him a favor was too good of a chance to let go; adding to that, he would be able to presence how Dimitri gets his first detention.

“Professor, I know my teasing can get a little overwhelming…but getting thrown into one of our food sources surely is a punishment not even I deserve.” Sylvain added.

“Thrown?” Byleth cocked an eyebrow, her stoic mask leaving for a moment as she was a little surprised. “Didn’t you and Claude have a physical altercation?”

No answer. Not even from Dimitri, who usually escorts the reckless students to the classroom.

Seems Byleth would actually need to read the report that was handed to her. She grabbed the pile of papers in front of her, scanning the information quickly as her mouth began to twist. “Are you three really going to make me read this, or will you describe what happened?”

Sylvain and Claude gave a look to Dimitri, but the prince was just frozen.

“Sylvain teased Dimitri, his highness got angry, Sylvain’s body met the fishing pond and everyone got slapped with fish while I tried to steal most of it, the end.” Claude offered the summarized version.

Byleth didn’t even flinch, grabbing her pen and ink to start signing off a few pages where she had to agree of helping the pond be fixed and for her students to make amends to those affected; to give an apology speech in front of the Archbishop and something, something, something—

Wait.

“Dimitri?” Byleth raised her head from the papers, staring at the prince.

Silence followed, making the professor sigh as she looked at the other two individuals instead. “Listen, our mission is just around the corner…two days to be precise. Sylvain, go rest in your room and have Mercedes cast heals on your wounds; I won’t give you detention, having to wear that ugly cast is punishment enough.”

Claude and Dimitri held in a snort, the prince finally reacting a little to his surroundings.

“Teach, you can be so mean sometimes…” Sylvain whined.

“Claude.” Byleth faced the archer next. “…It's your birthday, you’re free to go.”

“What?” Sylvain and Dimitri questioned in unison, slightly irked. Meanwhile, Claude just smirked.

“Good, you’ve finally joined us, Your Highness.” A sharp statement. Byleth stares at Dimitri next, the prince unable to look away once her eyes met his. He felt caught in her blues,“You’re staying here the rest of the afternoon, and will be on classroom duties for the rest of this month and probably the next.”

Dimitri couldn’t even blink, his breathing just stopped. Somehow, he felt like a hare that can only stay still as an owl takes it towards death.

Byleth stood up, walking towards the green board. “Sylvain, Claude. You’re dismissed.”

“Um…” Sylvain was going to say something, his eyes meeting with Claude’s for a moment before staring at their professor’s back as she began to write something.

“Hm, Blue Sea Moon…usually, Bulldog ants reproduce at this time. Did you know they can leap seven times the length of their bodies?” Byleth mildly educated.

“See ya, Dimitri!” Claude and Sylvain said at the same time as they left the classroom, both knowing that Byleth usually gave random insect facts when she was about to explode.

The doors were closed hard, a soft echo following inside the room though it went completely quiet once more.

The prince could only remain in the same posture as he entered the classroom: bashful, regretful, and completely ashamed of his actions. He truly didn’t know what came over him.

His eyes lingered on the way Byleth kept writing on the board, his pupils following her every movement and also distinguishing the different hues lingering on her hair and clothes.

Byleth suddenly turned to see him, making him stand straighter as he prepared himself to be reprimanded. He blinked when he was offered a piece of chalk.

“You are to copy the sentence on the board until it's full. Use your left hand.” She instructed him, eventually throwing the chalk at him since he wouldn’t move in the slightest. The professor sat back on her chair, continuing to read the report since Claude’s description of the incident wouldn’t be enough.

Dimitri managed to catch the chalk, staring at it a moment before looking at Byleth.

Nothing.

The prince decided not to get himself into more trouble, walking towards the board and reading the sentence he had to copy.

_I will not throw my friends, classmates, or strangers into the fish pond._

Was this some kind of twisted joke? He was being treated like a child. In introspection, his actions weren’t that of a mature individual…

He began to write, using the hand he was ordered to use; believing the reasoning for this was that Byleth had kept him training this side so he becomes dexterous from that hand as well. However, he broke the chalk in half when his ears caught the faintest snicker from her.

Unable to resist seeing her face, he turned his head slightly; catching Byleth trying to cover her mouth as she seemed to immerse in the report, yet her eyes exuded kindness and diversion.

Byleth felt his piercing gaze on her, unable to hold in the sentence she was reading for herself. “_The sky is giving us fish blessings, the sacrifice of a student pleased Saint Cethleann’s pond!—_A man screamed.” She read out loud. “_The cats began to gnaw on my dress and boots, the stench of fish causing the felines to go mad! I thought the world was going to end. _–A maiden cried, distressed of her dress being ruined.”

Byleth continued. “_A bloody creature came out of the pond, groaning and mumbling nonsense. I tried to kill him off but the prince stopped me, saying that monster was a human and his friend. Students these days truly don’t choose their friendships wisely—_A knight testified.” Her gentle gaze finally met with his embarrassed one. “Dimitri, what were you thinking?”

Dimitri opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“You have forced us all to eat fish for the rest of the week.” She added.

“I apologize.” He sighed.

“How am I going to explain this to Lady Seiros?” She crossed her arms. “Oh, don’t worry, your grace. My students were just practicing a new fishing technique; things got out of hand since I wasn’t there to supervise them.” She mocked.

“My mind just went blank, Professor. I didn’t th—think of the consequences, I am truly ashamed of my actions.” Dimitri’s cheeks started to burn up again, his voice breaking a few tones in between.

Byleth held the bridge of her nose, trying to hold her snickers but failing. “To think you threw Sylvain into the fishing pond…and I was here, unable to see it for myself.”

Dimitri began to ease himself, hearing her soft laughs was clearing all guilt and emptiness from his heart.

“Are you…not angered?” He dared to ask.

“Not at all, just a little disappointed.” She offered him a warm smile. “Disappointed that I wasn’t there, I dare say…” A sigh followed as her arms rested behind her head, letting herself fall loose on the chair. “My father is going to eat this story up when he comes back from his small mission…”

Dimitri began to play with the chalk, his fingers twisting it around as he closed his eyes, bashful for more joyful reasons.

"Alexandre.”

“Yes?” He looked at her.

“Why did the fish get bad grades?” She asked seriously, giving some time for Dimitri to think about the question, eventually receiving a gestured negative. “Because it was below sea level.”

“…” Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed, his mouth going flat but eventually, he snorted and then broke into laughter, lowering his head as a hand tried to cover his smile. “That…makes no sense.”

“Like your actions, they’re still amusing nevertheless. No?”

Dimitri kept laughing, which was always contagious and heavenly; soon she joined him, though her own laughter was more tired and reserved.

She had missed his laughter, his gestures…everything.

“Alois told that one to my father the other day…” She gestured with her hand that he had to continue writing, though Dimitri was doing the task more motivated and quicker.

“I presume the day he was, for some reason, thrown into the fishing pond as well?” Dimitri followed on the conversation, being careful not to break the chalk further.

“The heat this month has been obnoxious after all, nothing bad with people taking a short swim…” She mumbled.

“For once in my life, I’m grateful that I cannot perceive any flavor whatsoever.”

“Don’t make me carry out this detention seriously.” A warning.

Dimitri snickered again.

Soon enough, everything fell into quietude, the only sound being Dimitri’s chalk curving into the board while Byleth’s plume passed softly on what seemed to be endless bulks of parchment.

This silence felt comforting and welcoming.

In the end, Dimitri was in the place he wished to be, besides her in privacy.

When the board was full, he got closer to Byleth to receive further instructions. “It’s done, what should I do next?

“Just bring yourself a seat and help me arrange these essays. I’m too tired to keep pretending I’m passing punishment.” 

He wouldn’t argue with that, with gusto he went to retrieve one of the solo chairs that are always lingering near the walls for whenever counselors are present to evaluate the professor's class.

Dimitri soon sits beside Byleth, taking some work from her hands.

“You do seem quite fatigued…have you been sleeping the proper hours?”

Her mind quickly recalled the extracurricular events she was taking at night; besides shadow fencing and sleeping, her body had forced her to approach her sexual needs more often since the day she touched herself thinking about –

“Yes.” _No._

“Byleth…” Her name escaped him too softly.

“No.” Fine, at least be honest in that sense. She shouldn’t be thinking about those things, only barely are her emotions remaining neutral once again. The distance Byleth took from the prince had managed to calm her ravishing emotional commotion, somewhat.

“You can depend on me, I hope you know that…” He offered, kindly and with no ill intent.

“Likewise.” She responded nonchalantly, the corner of her eyes meeting with Dimitri’s chest.

She slightly misses the time where she didn’t have to look up to meet with his gaze, yet she also finds this new view pleasant.

Too pleasant.

_Dammit, Byleth, pull yourself together. _She chided herself.

A yawn follows covering it quickly with the back of her hand before cleaning the strain from her eyes, “I’m just a little overworked and frustrated.” She finally finished arranging the documents, opening a cabinet from the desk to deposit them there; keeping it away from prying and naughty hands.

The only people who could open locks were Ashe and Claude,and deep down she knows they wouldn’t betray her trust.

“Frustrated?” Dimitri offered more papers, his head falling slightly to a side trying to meet with her gaze. “Would you care to share the reasons?”

“Surely, my lord.” She mocked his serious tone, though soon enough went flat again. “I just want things to calm down…” In her head. “Becoming a mentor was supposed to give us openings to investigate about the Flame Emperor…but with everything that it's happening around us, I haven’t managed to sneak around and gather information for you.” That at least was an honest reason why she felt so tired as well.

Dimitri’s mouth went flat.

“Please, don’t overwork yourself…You aren’t the only one who is failing in that sense.” His tone became bitter. Dimitri had been too caught in the frivolities of the academy; dwelling too eagerly in classes and training drills, enjoying the different meals and free times to explore parts of the monastery that had nothing to do with his real goal.

To gather information, to press forward into the road of revenge; to fulfill the unspoken promise he did to his fallen loved ones that faithful scorching day. He had failed not only to investigate the Flame Emperor but also to seek further information about the Tragedy of Duscur.

“We still have plenty of time, for now, let’s do our best to bring some peace to the monastery.” He reassured her.

The voices of the dead visit him at night, whisper words full of venom and resentment at the lack of zeal to fulfill his destiny. Yet, he sometimes manages to ignore them when his pet owl comes into his room to visit or when he drank some chamomile tea gifted by Sylvain or Dedue.

Sometimes, he simply doesn’t pay mind to the whimpering cries of the dead, too occupied lingering on the memory of the night he slept in Byleth’s bed; remembering how her covers had a soft fragrance while her room was just so simple and relaxing.

“Oh.” Dimitri mouthed softly when he felt some weight falling against his arm, his cheeks quickly turning pink as he observed Byleth letting her head rest against it.

“Very well…” She whispers, her eyes already closed. “please, just don’t get into trouble…and don’t hurt your friends, less Sylvain. He really cares for you…”

The prince nodded at that, a knot forming in his stomach. Indeed, Sylvain cares for him dearly…even if he doesn’t show it properly.

“I could have killed him…” He murmured.

“But you didn’t, there’s no use in dwelling into that. All you can do is to keep working on keeping your strength reserved; besides, I’m sure Sylvain will appreciate Mercedes paying him a few visits to heal him…” She smiled, imagining the redhead being all flustered and shy. “I will also cast some magic unto his wounds.” She offered a pat on his leg. Dimitri flinches a little but he was too comfortable to mind it.

“S—Still, I’ll be troubling Mercedes…” Dimitri argued.

“Don’t worry, we can make it up to her.” Her hand stayed on his leg, doing her best not to clench the strong muscles residing there. “She has offered to help me more often since Manuela and I have been working together to help Jeritza heal faster.”

“I’ve heard rumors of your faith casting almost matching Manuela’s…you’re full of surprises.” He smiled, his gaze lingering on her hand, tempted to hold it in his own.

Byleth let out a displeased sigh, her eyes finally opening slightly. This information is vital, it's not correct to keep it to herself.

“It's…actually stronger than hers. I’m just holding back to avoid needless questioning.” She felt Dimitri looking at her, now being thankful for their height difference—though she is always thankful— “I’m sure you have noticed my frequent visits to Professor Hanneman’s office.” How could she approach this? Dimitri has never been fond of the goddess…

Maybe…

“Indeed, I have. Though I didn’t wish to intrude in your private matters.” Dimitri nods. “I also need to confess that I noticed the status of your legs.” He cleared his throat, his eyes shining. “W—What I mean to say is, that I noticed how your burnt skin seems to no longer exist…”

She chuckled at his bashfulness. “I think a crest is awakening in me…” She mouthed slowly, though it wasn’t a lie. “The crest is unknown, however, it is surely making my magic proficiency higher.”

“A crest…?” His tone was incredulous. A few studies have shown that crests can appear since birth or sometimes until adulthood, but for Byleth to receive one now almost seemed like a jest.

“Lady Seiros told me is a blessing from the goddess.” She chuckled, at her words and at Dimitri’s tone. “Hm, maybe I’m being rewarded for all the times I fixed your nose…”

“Your sense of humor is impeccable, as usual.” Dimitri mocked before sighing, shaking his head. A blessing from the goddess, what a joke. The goddess has left this land since a long time ago; or else, why would disastrous things happen? Murder, rape, famine…only a cruel deity would ignore their people’s struggles.

“With great power comes great responsibility, Byleth. I can understand why you have kept this information private…it means a lot that you’re sharing it with me, nevertheless.” Dimitri smiled, deciding not to forlorn this moment. “If your healing has become so strong however, why haven’t you removed the scars from your legs and arms—Not, that you need to tell me or do so. I…” He cleared his throat.

He was being a mess.

Byleth sighed, standing up slowly despite she was enjoying the warmth and scent from his body. “For the same reason you would probably not let me heal the scars from your back…” Tone serious, her eyes a determined stare against blue ones that harshen as well.

They ended up sharing a smile, Dimitri standing up as well without quivering away from her gaze.

“Do you think Dedue would allow you to heal his burnt sides?” The prince wondered, holding his chin pensive. “Unlike scars, burnt skin tends to break frequently and reopen the wound…surely every time we go to battle, he suffers because of it.”

“You could always hold him down while I heal him…” Byleth offered, rearranging her cape.

“Byleth!” The prince beamed, amused and surprised. Unable to hold in a wide smile as he imagined the situation. “It sounds like we are planning to bath a dog.”

“Well, Dedue did bite me once when I made you cry. When I was combing your hair, remember?” This time Byleth was the one caught in a pensive position, remembering their rare pleasant times in Duscur.

"Understandable." She continued. "He had seen me biting a man's arm who tried to steal away some apples from your hands, making you become distraught." 

“H—He overreacted! Both of you did!” Dimitri crossed his arms. “Why must you always remember such embarrassing things…?” He protested, but he was still smiling.

“They make me happy, and hopeful for the future…” She smiled as well.

“Hopeful for the future?” They begin to walk towards the exit of the classroom.

“Your hair will eventually be long again, which means I’ll get to braid it soon enough…hopefully you won’t cry this time, nor will I be bitten on the arm by Dedue. The throne room will surely be interesting with the king’s two knights fighting each other…”

“Your thought process is really peculiar, professor…” He decided to dwell on that distant future as well, the whole scene in his head was truly hilarious. “Do you really believe we will live long enough for that?”

Byleth gave him a look, which only made Dimitri chuckle. “Your sense of humor is really peculiar, your highness…” She mocked his tone, giving him a soft push before walking through the courtyard. “You’re still in detention, may I remind you. Let’s grab some grub and go bother Dedue in his quarters.”

“I can see why people get in trouble so frequently, your detentions aren’t exactly…unpleasant.” He admitted, rubbing his arm shyly. She can be so physical sometimes, not that he minded.

“People gain nothing with useless time off…sometimes a talk is enough to get them back on the right track.” Byleth counters.

Both of them walk together pleasantly, working together as they take some food for themselves and Dedue. The prince and the professor beaming at their friend when he receives them at his doorstep.

Dedue really tried to make them go away since he doesn’t want people targeting them with ill talk or hurtful snarls, but when Dimitri and Byleth combine their determination; they are truly unstoppable.

Oddly enough, Dedue doesn’t fight off the idea of Byleth healing his burnt skin; his verdant gaze showing nothing but gratitude when he is able to twist his waist around.

However, he also agrees on the notion of the rest of his scars staying. All of them were proud of their struggles, and it was physical proof of the personal promises they made that day.

They all sat close to each other on the floor, losing themselves in trivial conversation while sharing a game of cards; the night growing old as Byleth made sure to make Dimitri almost melt against the ground when she told the recent events of today to Dedue.

Dedue seems unfazed however, since he had witnessed the whole scene from the greenhouse’s window.

“Excuse me, professor.” Dedue began.

“Byleth.” She quickly corrected, looking at her hand, seeking a way to make Dimitri eat the pile of cards that were in the middle since they were playing **_I doubt it. _**Unsurprisingly, Dimitri could be a really good liar…his charming smile as his eyes gleam in either honesty or deceit was making her observation skills be none.

“Byleth…” Dedue smiled, nodding as he waited for his turn. “May I see your sword for a moment?”

The question caught her off guard, but she quickly grabbed her weapon that was resting beside the swords from the other two gentlemen.

Dimitri flinches at how easily Dedue dropped formalities with Byleth. The sudden darkness is cast aside by her voice.

“Cheater, what you placed was an eight instead of an ace.” She mouths, waiting for Dimitri’s reaction.

Dedue’s ears were filled by Dimitri’s laughter and Byleth's grumbles. Seems the professor had to eat a big pile cards. His eyes scanned the sword, observing the small dents on the blade’s body while the hilt of it was a little worn out; the different tassels and laces attached were new nevertheless. “This is a fine sword, indeed. I have seen it with you for as long as I can remember…when did you acquire it?”

“14th of Lone Moon, 1175.” An immediate answer from her, still arranging her hand.

Dimitri blushed, a meek smile escaping. That she would remember that date so crisply made him feel…something very light and nice, he was proud and merry. “I offered her that sword when she became my knight.” He explained to Dedue, seeing Byleth was too captured with her cards.

“Ah, of course. Apologies for my lack of insight.” Dedue’s tone a little demeaned, staring into the Blaiddyd crest that rested on the start of the hilt. “I’m surprised it's in such good shape despite how many times it has been repaired.” Dedue put a card down, being followed by the other two until the pile was big enough again to start testing each other.

“I only use it when I have no other option.” She mumbled, putting a card down. “Queen.” She took the sword back when offered, returning it to the scabbard. “I’ve been warned by a few blacksmiths that it can no longer be forged or repaired…so whenever it breaks, it is gone.”

Dimitri’s eyelids lowered, his shoulders sinking a little. “Seven.” He put a card down. “Then why do you still take it into battle?” His question gentle, staring at her tenderly.

“A blade is an extension of one’s self.” She hesitated. “besides…the hilt is still heavy, marking bandits on the forehead with the Blaiddyd crest is rather amusing, more when they are presented into court.” Byleth still stared at her cards, her features stoic yet her tone was friendly.

Dedue closed his eyes, but soon enough he chuckled. “Joker.” He put a card down, but he began to rub his nose.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. “Marking them?Byleth, that's cruel. What are you—pff.” He tried to chide but ended up snorting, before chuckling. “You’re the worst knight I have ever met.” He put a card down. “Seven.”

“All in your service.” She teased back. Bingo. “Liar, that wasn’t a seven.”

Dimitri blinked before looking at the cards, forced to flip the recent one over.

Indeed, it wasn’t a seven. The pile was too big.

The prince groaned, falling on his back. Defeated.

“I quit as well.” Dedue still smiled, offering a nod to the winner.

All of them sighed, Byleth looked at the time in her pocket watch next. “Hm, it's for the best nevertheless. Curfew shall fall among us soon enough.” She slowly stood up, cracking her spine in different tempos, making the men near her flinch.

“Thank you for having us, Dedue.” Dimitri smiled as he helped his friend rearrange the cards and pick up the empty plates and cups. “I hope we are able to do this again soon.”

“It's not convenient…but if that is what you wish, it shall be done, your highness.” Dedue nodded. Receiving a defeated sigh from his lord.

They all stood in the room awkwardly, Dedue’s room was warm and charming; filled with artifacts not common in Fódlan, as well as spices and plants that made this space feel more like a garden instead of a shabby bedroom.

“Do…you need something?” Dedue raised an eyebrow, sweat slowly crawling down from his forehead. “I can take the empty plates back to the dining hall, it is no bother.”

Dimitri and Byleth shared a gaze, before nodding to each other. “Can we sleep here?” They said in unison, staring at the larger man.

* * *

Dedue Molinaro wasn’t able to deny the request, after being rebutted that no one would notice their absence from their bedrooms since they were basically in the same dormitory; adding to that, Byleth was his neighbor.

He was appalled when the knight refused to take the bed, instead bringing her sheets and pillow to form a lousy hammock in the corner of his room; Dimitri followed the notion, following on her example by making a hammock beside her, using the free blanket Byleth had.

“Please your highness, take my bed.” Dedue begged.

“No, my friend. This is your room, and you’re being kind enough by letting us rest here.” Dimitri couldn’t hide his excitement. This was childish but so comforting.

All of them were already in their nightclothes, which consisted of mostly sky-blue pants and a white loose shirt; Byleth’s nightclothes were a little more detailed on the sleeves and chest, covering more of her skin.

“We’ll be gone by dawn.” Byleth promised aloofly, her eyes already closed as she rested comfortably in her hammock.

Eventually, almost all candles were blown out, Dedue leaving a few lit near the windows since he knew Dimitri’s dilemma when handling dark spaces.

The early night was pleasantly cool after the harsh heat of the morning and afternoon, you could hear a few owls flying around outside; a few clanks of metal caused by the knights doing their regular lookouts.

Byleth delighted herself in hearing a few chirpy crickets, wondering if they were gray or green; she knew they were males, males are always very noisy.

She opened an eye when she heard the man beside her shifting slightly, her full gaze falling on his back as he followed the movement of blond locks nuzzling into the soft fabric.

For a moment Byleth dawdled if she should leave him be, or actually reach out to verify he was doing alright. The answer was given to her when Dimitri turned around, his slightly tired eyes staring back at her own.

“I…I’m sorry, am I keeping you awake?” He whispered, trying not to disturb Dedue.

“More or less…” She offered a small smile, though their expressions were hard to notice since the candlelight was weak. “Is something keeping you awake?”

Dimitri remained quiet. It wasn’t uncomfortable to rest like this, in fact, he was enjoying it more than his bed. Having good company near brought a sense of security but also made him nervous.

He was basically almost resting beside her, in her blanket. What would he do if his body reacted inappropriately? Adding to that, this all brought memories of the few nights they shared in random inns and in the wild back at Duscur.

Back in the land where he lost almost all his family.

“Not precisely, if I am to be honest. It's more…my own thoughts keeping me up.”

_Seek revenge. Halt your useless weak emotions._

The prince closed his eyes.

“I see.” A bland response, her eyes facing the roof again while she used her arms as a pillow. “Nevertheless, if you wish for some privacy, you can always go to sleep in my bedroom to avoid walking all the way back to your room.” A pause. “If needed, you can rest with me as well.”

Dimitri began to blush, both of those offerings were not correct, but very convenient. “I’m not a child anymore.”

“I’m not either, yet we are both abusing our friend’s space and trust by hiding our fear of loneliness in this room.” A rebuttal that gained no response. “I know you’re a grown man, Dimitri…but it doesn’t mean you have to stop being my friend.”

He sighed, his body tensing up when a warm hand reached to hold his own. The touch felt familiar but new at the same time, unconsciously he held it back, his thumb feeling the contrast of her soft skin on the upper part against certain callouses on her fingers and palm.

“Your hand is very warm…” He mumbled. It was also small, frail…yet skilled and powerful. A mix of different things, mixed like his feelings towards her.

“Do you still see me as that young prince?” He dared to ask, though his tone was not the most assertive.

“I do not.” She allowed him to explore her hand freely, though her eyes remained on the roof. “Do you still see me as that feral child that liked to shove insects to everyone’s faces?”

He ended up smiling. “No, though that perception sometimes quivers.”

“Hmph.” She smiled as well.

“I sometimes fear your devotion towards the kingdom and myself, Byleth. I don’t ever want you facing a path where your life will be lost meaningless.” He sighed.

“Life is only meaningless when you lack purpose. You give me purpose, Dimitri.” His hold was a little tighter now. “If I can assure you something nevertheless, it's that I won’t give up my life so easily…Never have, never will do so.”

“I know that…for as long as I can remember, you have been the one to always remain by my side against all odds.” He recalled the times Gustave abandoned the kingdom, even when he desperately needed him; the times Rodrigue had to face and protect his own territory; how his uncle ignored him completely or only offered him bitter words

How his friends distanced themselves from him, disgusted by the marks of his tragedy and his lust for revenge; only to return when he was able to conceal those traits of him with his charming prince aura. 

The instances where his stepmother would only glance at him coldly before looking outside the window, distant and lovelorn.

The memories of his father were tarnished, all he could remember of him now was his last words: to avenge him, to avenge all of those who lost their lives against those cruel flames.

As for Glenn…only, a few words remained. Yet, he mostly recalled his agonizing scream as his flesh melted against his bones.

His only companions were only truly the professor and Dedue, but even now, Dedue tends to put a certain wall between them that only breaks down slightly when Byleth is present.

Byleth was like a whimsical advantage. She was like a master key that could open almost everyone’s locks, including his own.

The prince blinked when he felt the back of her hand resting against his cheek, cleaning off a few stray tears that had escaped his eyes, unnoticed.

“Oh…” He blinked, only making the tears stream down faster.

How deplorable, constantly trying to prove himself as a grown adult when he still quivers and cries like a bairn.

Yet, the prince smiled when her index finger pressed the space between his eyebrows, easing out the wrinkles in that area.

“I don’t like it when you do that expression.” A mutter.

“I didn’t expect you to be able to see anything…” His mutter hoarse, glaring soon at nothing.

“I’m always able to see you... hear you…and feel you.” She kept cleaning his tears away.

A broken chuckle followed, understanding her words now. “F—Forgive me, my intention was not to bother you with such nonsense.” He whispered, his voice uneven now as he tried to keep everything bottled up.

She took her hand back, still not willing to face him. “Climb in, Dimitri.” She invited.

Like years ago, the prince accepted. Slowly standing up only to climb into her space next, trying his best not to suffocate her with the weight of his body or burdens.

As a feather, Dimitri’s head fell against her chest while the rest of his body curled beside her own, a pair of hands slowly working their way to caress his tense back and messy golden locks. There was no morbidity as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her warmth closer to his as he allowed his silent tears to be cleared away by her blouse and skin.

Her chest was still soft and warm, having her like this felt almost ethereal.

The room finally fell in complete darkness, the candles finally giving away.

“Can you hear it, Alexandre?” A whisper.

Yes, he could. Despite the large pendant was digging slightly on his forehead… He could still hear the comforting heartbeat, proof that she was alive, present, and real.

The tears slowly ceased, his face still remained on the dampness as he didn’t dare to move away. Not when he had her so close, not when the room was nothing but her and darkness.

“I’ll always protect you.” She reminded him. “Not because you’re the future of the Faerghus Kingdom, but because you’re Dimitri…”

Her hand fell on his cheek. “If you still don’t understand why…then stay on my chest for a little longer.”

A short gasp escaped him when she embraced him a little tighter, her head falling against his own as he was completely trapped by her. Dimitri was forced to breathe through her, to exhale against her. All his actions came across her now.

He remained quiet, as instructed. Trying to find any answer or reasoning, but all he could hear was the beating organ trapped in her chest.

He stopped breathing for a moment, listening carefully to her exhilarated heartbeat. Slowly, he felt his own heart trying to fall in tune with her own.

Her hold gently eased off, as well as his own; staying against each other out of a need to be together, instead of fearing the loneliness and the unknown trapped in the darkness.

“Byleth, truly…” His voice gentle, but still a little cynical. Still a little wary.

She didn’t respond, her breathing and heart were doing it for her.

Dimitri slowly removed himself from her chest, lifting his head up to feel her breathing against his own; almost as if she were light, his eyesight started to adjust against the heartless darkness; meeting with a pair of dim stoic eyes that made him feel everything and nothing at all.

Then he felt it, just the softest of touches. Like a feather, her lips brushed against his; never pressing, never breaking more boundaries than the contact of lips itself. Her eyes had closed, yet he stared at her; frozen and incredulous of what was happening at this instant.

This was surely another blissful dream, he probably fell unconscious after that heated card match. Yes, that would make more sense than him being able to rest easy in his friend’s room while being touched and caressed lovingly by the woman he has been longing for years, desiring for months.

A shiver went down his spine, delighted. His skin quickly reacting at her hands now caressing his back, her fingers digging softly in areas that he would never allow anyone to touch but her; his breathing was calm while hers was slowly becoming bedraggled.

She wanted him, much like he wanted her.

“Byleth…” He whispered gently, finally, his eyes closing as he eased into her touch and finally allowed his lips to press against her own; inexperienced, bashful and almost clumsy. They both smiled as their teeth clanked against each other a few times, neither of them caring as they lost themselves in the sentiment called love.

The prince eventually couldn’t take it, her lips quenching the agonizing thirst in him. His face slowly fell against her shoulder, his face feeling so heavenly hot as his mouth still tingled.

“Dimitri…?” She beckoned at him softly, worried that perhaps the prince had been overwhelmed. Her hands rested on his sides, feeling how his breathing was calm.

Good, he’s still conscious.

The knight jumped a little when she heard his muffed laugh against her hair, then she yelped when her body was trapped by his strong arms, almost crushing her in an embrace.

“Dimitri, why are you…?” She kept questioning, a little worried now since the prince sniffed, soon his tears damping the side of her head and hair. “Please, don’t cry…” She begged.

“These are happy tears, my friend…” He smiled, clearing the emotion away from his face with his own hand, quickly resting on his elbows so he could hold her face in place; thrilled of being able to distinguish more of her visage. “No, my beloved...” He corrected himself merrily.

_Be-lo-ved. _She smiled at how nicely the word repeated in her mind, with his voice. How heavenly his hands held her as she stared into his gentle blue eyes, her hands eventually holding his face as well so he wouldn’t escape.

“My beloved…how do I know this is not a dream?” He questioned sincerely. “Will you still be mine even when the sun rises tomorrow?”

Tomorrow, and the next. Repeat.

“I cannot answer that…” She was being honest, this could all be mere fantasy. “Stay with me, let’s greet the morning…together.” A placid suggestion.

Their foreheads pressed together, exchanging another soft kiss to seal the deal.

“I’m tired of being hopeful, Byleth…of dreaming…I wished I could know now…” He admitted, his lips falling against one of her cheeks.

Byleth blinked, her face finally heating up at realizing what she just done and what she was doing.

She had finally…confessed, and her feelings were reciprocated.

Byleth finally stopped waiting, decided to take a risk and perhaps won.

Her thoughts were distracted when Dimitri kissed her other cheek, humming against it.

The professor faced towards where Dedue is probably still sleeping, Dimitri’s lips still giving her tender and small kisses on her face.

She reached for Dimitri’s pillow, holding it tightly as she examined her possibilities.

Byleth could throw the pillow and awaken Dedue…if her friend doesn’t respond, then it's clear that this is a dream and she will eventually wake up, something not desirable right now.

If Dedue does wake up, however, and they are thrown out from his room…then reality is truly placid right now.

“We are such idiots.” She finally whispered, holding in a laugh. Dimitri stopped giving her small kisses, looking at her curiously and shy instead.

Byleth looked at him, using her free hand to pet his face gently. “I adore you.” She admitted, not caring if maybe this Dimitri was unreal; her feelings were true.

She finally threw the pillow, the force of her arm finally being the last thing to break the hooks that held the shabby hammock together; both of them yelping as they fell to the ground.

Dedue woke up, disturbed as he felt something hitting him and because everything was pitch dark, the large thud of something falling on the floor shook him as well “Your highness!” The man stood up, doing his best to light a candle as soon as possible.

However, as Dedue walked to the area where the hammocks used to be, he sighed, rubbing his forehead as he took in the sight of Dimitri and Byleth trapped by sheets and blankets, both of them flustered.

“Your presence would be best served in each other’s quarters.” He calmly addressed, doing his best not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flayn's month is just so eventful.
> 
> Claude's birthday truly brought gifts not only for himself :')
> 
> I asked in twitter if Verdant Moon was too soon for Dimileth and was told that no, well, is Blue Sea Moon too soon? lmao. ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)
> 
> \---
> 
> RIP fishing pond and Sylvain's dignity.
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	9. Adolescence-Briskness.(nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warnings: underage kissing, blood and bad blue lions. Please practice self care before deciding to read this chapter.)
> 
> (UPDATE: 10/22/2019[Thank you so much to snazzy for drawing Dimitri in the training grounds! His expressions are so cute!](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1186766532610789381?s=20))
> 
> (UPDATE: 10/26/2019[Dimitri slowly taking his shirt off in the training grounds. Thank you once again,Snazzy! His expressions are...](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1188190140172242945?s=09)ლ(´ڡ`ლ)♥️)
> 
> \---  
[Beyond me](https://youtu.be/_cnZwQ4i8No)

**Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

Frequent rains punctuated by rainbows; a reminder of nature's wildness

**(August)**

* * *

**1st:**

The Blue Lions’ investigation led them into the Holy Mausoleum, where they were forced to battle against grave robbers that were too well equipped to be just any crooks looking for some easy money.

What nobody expected was for the professor to fight the enemy leader head-on.

Everyone hesitated in their tracks when the dark mage held a large sword made of bone, everyone gasped when the professor stole the weapon and took it for herself.

Everyone froze when the large blade gleamed red, and the professor without a hint of hesitation slew the man in half.

However, the students soon witnessed how Byleth was surrounded by the knights of Seiros, capturing her and taking her into Seiros’ presence; where she hasn’t been allowed to see anyone since.

That’s where everything stood now. In the captain’s quarters, Jeralt and Dimitri waited patiently for news about Byleth’s arrest.

Dimitri was losing his mind.

“She’s been locked up with the Archbishop and Professor Hanneman for five days now. Should we consider this an abduction?” The prince stared intently into Jeralt’s eyes, hoping to receive some guidance; no, to receive the signal that he was allowed to break any soldier or door that tried to stop him from reaching Byleth.

Fate was cruel, to finally have her in his arms…only to be taken away from him immediately.

The prince looked completely unkempt and wild, his eyes full of anger and distress.

“Now Dimitri, while I don’t appreciate the Knights of Seiros treating my daughter like a criminal, we both know why she is being detained and questioned.” Jeralt tried to calm him, though deep inside he was just as aggravated.

Indeed, Dimitri knew. Everyone knew why.

Byleth had been able to utilize freely and almost expertly the Sword of the Creator, a weapon last used by the king of liberation, Nemesis.

His skin crawled at the memory, how Byleth cut the dark mage in half with ease.

He also remembered how he tried to protect her from the knights when they were trying to take her away, how her hand held his arm gently; her lips giving the faintest promise that everything would be alright.

Nothing was alright, he was going mad as each second passed where he didn’t have her near him.

Jeralt’s chuckles made Dimitri stop being absentminded, his attention again facing the amused captain; his eyes more reserved and gentler.

“Care to share the joke, Jeralt?” Dimitri’s glare remained, his arms crossed.

“Apologies, Dimitri. It's truly touching how you exude determination and courage at the notice of Byleth being detained…your gaze usually quivers against my own whenever we are alone.” Jeralt smiled.

Dimitri quickly gasped, all that determination and courage leaving him once he was exposed; his eyes softened as a soft blush began to invade his cheeks.

“A—Apologies Captain, I meant no disrespect.” He gulped. “Please forgive my less than appropriate behavior…”

“At ease.” Jeralt walked to him, his hand resting on Dimitri’s shoulder as he offered him a warm smile. “It brings me serenity to know that you’re looking out for her, means more than you realize.”

Yes, Jeralt noticed. Something seemed different between his daughter and the prince; the way they stared at each other, their mannerisms and distances.

Perhaps Byleth had finally confessed, that would explain why Dimitri seems to be having withdrawal and almost feral reaction to her arrest.

Jeralt’s thoughts were confirmed when a familiar silhouette entered his office, the prince escaping from his hold immediately.

“Byleth!” Dimitri beamed as he reached to her, immediately capturing her in a tight embrace, the woman between his arms easing into his touch as well; yet she didn’t respond to his gesture of affection.

“Are you alright? Did they harm you?” Dimitri took some distance, his hands holding her arms gently as he tried to analyze her stoic features, reclaim every single detail from her beautiful face and luscious blue locks. “If they harmed you in any way, I—” His tone menacing and hoarse, but he wasn’t able to continue.

“The Crest of Flames.” She spoke, calm.

Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed more. “What?” His voice remained hoarse, but he was now a little confused and incredulous.

“The Crest of Flames has manifested in my body.” She added, her eyes closing as she finally allowed her head to fall on Dimitri’s chest.

Silence followed, Dimitri’s mouth twisting as Jeralt sighed.

**7th:**

The Blue Lions were tasked with the mission of handling a group of bandits that had taken Fraldarius territory as their nest; not content with that, they also had to deal with Sylvain’s older brother stealing the Hero’s relic that house Gautier held for decades.

Felix was annoyed.

Sylvain was aggravated.

Dimitri was tameless and ashamed.

The last days have been nothing more than hectic, and the prince would be able to think through them a little more patiently if he were just able to hold his beloved for at least a few minutes.

Such thought embarrassed him deeply.

The night where they finally kissed and confessed to each other felt so distant now, a large burden over Dimitri’s shoulders as they hadn’t been able to reconnect from that moment. No extra words were needed for the prince to know that Byleth was finally his beloved, but being so restrained and unable to tell her how much she means to him vocally is slowly eating his insides.

Classes, training sessions, and meetings were keeping Byleth away from him;

The Sword of the Creator resting on her back now has kept him distant.

A request of them keeping their relationship hidden, for now, a request he couldn’t deny for he knew the consequences if they were to take one uncareful step. Their relationship was full of taboos and unwritten broken rules.

Patience was key.

Dimitri groaned as he turned around his bed, eventually sitting up. He couldn’t sleep, not with such forlorn emotions stuck in his chest.

Against his better judgment, he stood up. Arranging his slightly twisted uniform before wrapping a dark cloak around his body, keeping him warm and protected from the slight drizzle that blessed the land this evening; his boots barely making a sound as he exited his room and made his way through the silent halls of the dormitory.

He held the hood of his cloak a little tighter, trying to keep his hair and face covered from the cool wind that attempted to blow out his cover.

His feet finally guided him to her door, his hand hesitating as he tried to think about what he was doing: curfew was slowly crawling among him, he had not attempt to alert her that he would be visiting and standing in front of her quarters at this time was very improper.

Still, …he didn’t need to enter the room, just see her. If he was lucky, perhaps his lips would be able to touch her forehead.

He knocked three times, sweat building upon his forehead and neck as time passed and there was no answer. A defeated sigh escaped his throat, lingering in the door but eventually, his head rested against it.

The goddess truly hates him.

“Hm?” Dimitri blinked when the door suddenly pushed forward, his footsteps following to not lose balance and fall. “Pardon, I didn’t—” His throat felt tight when there was no answer, just an oil lamp and various sheets of paper spread across the floor and furniture greeted him.

The door had been badly shut.

Dimitri hesitated in the notion for a moment, intruding her room was even worse than visiting her; but the prince gave in and moved forward, careful to not step on what seemed to be hazy notes and battle strategies.

His curious blues wandered in the way her bed was still neatly made and how the low bookcases barely had any room left since they were toppled with different vials and a few baskets.

The prince failed to hear when the door closed behind him, his hands and eyes now occupied as he observed the map on the surface of the bureau close to the windows and wall.

Dimitri couldn’t mouth a sound as his legs were forced open, his left arm twisted behind his back as his chest and face were roughly pushed against the map, something cold and sharp pressing against his nape.

He narrowed his eyes, his breathing quickly hitching as he felt the dagger’s blade close to cutting his skin.

“You have quite the nerve to try and steal information from me.” Byleth’s voices low and dangerous. “Unless you wish for your family to be gifted your body in tiny pieces, you shall tell me your master’s name and your purpose.”

Dimitri’s eyes eased, but they were now wide.

It was her, but never in his life has he felt or heard her this way.

Due to the large cloak covering the prince, he appeared to be a spy in Byleth’s eyes when the knight returned from her night patrol; alerted by the door being open.

“Are you in a hurry to die?” She twisted the arm more, finally making the prince wince.

If it had been in any other situation, Dimitri would probably be smiling and enjoying this. “Byleth.” He finally spoke, his voice a little strained due to the pressure on his windpipe and the pain invading his arm.

Immediately the knight took her distance, turning the prince around brashly so his lower back now rested against the furniture; her stoic eyes meeting with shocked blue ones. In a quick motion, her dagger fell into its holster, hands falling on her sides as she allowed for Dimitri to catch his breath.

Then she saw it, the thinnest line of blood she has ever seen on someone’s neck.

Sadly, that neck belonged to someone she cared for dearly.

Slowly, she reached towards the wound; her fingertips already glowing in a faint white hue.

Dimitri flinched, recoiled further back on instinct as he still panted.

Byleth lowered her hand in silence, her expression slowly twisting in something umbrageous and afflicted as her head fell to a side, her bangs covering her eyes slightly.

"...Sorry."

Without saying anything else, she turned around and began to walk away. Closing the door roughly as she exited the room in a hurry; unable to withstand being in the same space as him.

Dimitri could only hold his neck, observing the way her cloak flowed with every movement as the Sword of the Creator rested on her back. Only blinking when she was finally gone.

“I’m such an imbecile…” He groaned. Quickly recovering his ground as he stole—borrowed the oil lamp that rested on the bureau, he ran after her; his gaze barely managing to catch the movement of her cloak as she turned towards the north courtyard.

It felt like an eternity as he tried to catch up to her, unable to scream at her to halt or else he risked the guarding knights around the perimeter questioning them.

Dimitri’s chest felt heavy and hot, his soft panting making his breath visible against the coldness of the night; gloved hands felt frigid while his legs seemed to not cooperate enough.

_Where are you? _He thought.

_She’s gone. _A gruff voice answered back.

_Her blade should have finished the job. _Another voice added.

He eventually stopped near the graveyard, his steps slow as he descended the stairs that guided towards the tombstones of fallen faithful and loved ones.

Sitting on the edge of the stone railing, Byleth stared into the nothingness of the night, her hair flowing softly with the wind’s current, while her frame fell to a straight line by how her cloak gave in against the rain and touched the ground.

Besides her, the recently acquired sword glinted eerily as it was stabbed into the grass.

Dimitri didn’t hesitate, he still approached her and eventually sat beside her, their legs hanging into the nothingness; always the risk of the stones crumbling and them falling to their imminent death.

He lifted his arm over her, the oil lamp hanging near Byleth’s head; allowing the prince to not only be able to detect gestures but also for the cloak to protect her from the rain.

“Hmph.” She lowered her head, using her damp dark locks to cover her face now.

“I’m sorry for invading your boundaries…” He softly apologized.

She lowly chuckled at the irony. Her dagger seemed to invade more than boundaries.

He never flinched to her touch before, never in an unpleasant way.

“I could have killed you.” She finally spoke, her tone softer now but still restrained.

“Yet I am still here, there’s no need to dwell on those thoughts.” A rebuttal, using her own words. He stretched towards her, slowly moving his free hand to remove away her hair and place it behind her cold ear; his eyes taking in the view of her somber features and pale lips.

“Please come with me, you will freeze and fall ill here…” He begged, tuning each word gently and lovingly.

Her eyelids lowered slightly, turning to meet his pleading gaze that only bore in her more.

Half of his features were hidden by darkness while the other was illuminated by a soft yellow hue.

She looked at his neck again.

“Don’t.” He commanded.

Her lips pressed tighter, ignoring his wish.

“You reacted accordingly…though I don’t deny that I’m questioning where and how many times you have used such investigation technique.”

Not enough.

Nothing. In a quick movement, she stood up, standing near her sword instead.

Dimitri followed on her motion, not allowing her to keep letting the weeping sky hit her as he still offered his cloak, the oil lamp soon falling on the ground as he trapped her into the warmth of his arms; soon her body gave in, her forehead resting gently against his chest.

His breathing was so calm and soothing, his heartbeat a soaring drum. Slowly, Byleth’s arms wrapped around his frame, holding him close so she could exhale against him.

The prince tried to talk, but his courage left him as soon as he felt her so intimately close to him; his breathing hitched as the oil lamp finally gave away and darkness surrounded them in the barren graveyard.

“Lord Rodrigue and Sir Gus—Sir Gilbert will be joining our ranks soon.” She corrected bitterly, but her tone went back to being calm and reserved. “This Crest that sleeps in me…aren’t you afraid?”

He stared at her, his lips resting over her scalp. “Why would I be timorous?”

“Last time someone held such power, war unleashed across all of Fódlan…” She muttered.

“A crest doesn’t define you, your virtues and actions do.” His tone assertive, but always gentle for her. He tried to follow on her words, rethought the memory of her disarray room and her expressions and gestures these past days in the classroom and training grounds.

Prestige, loyalty, empathy, and freedom were weakly tied together in Byleth’s persona, all wrapped in a loose rope that could come off at any moment.

Had she been overwhelmed by their blooming relationship, the sudden mission in Faerghus territory, and the discovery of her crest?

“Will I be able to remain by your side even if I’m the wielder of the Creator’s sword?” She finally questioned, ceasing to hide in his chest and instead meet with his soft gaze, a small smile escaping her as a few droplets of rain were caught in blond eyelashes.

“Fhirdiad’s counselors may request my status to be revoked, and for me to be sent away.” She whispers.

“Unfortunately for you, I wouldn’t oblige to their request.”

She closed her eyes, holding in any sound of diversion though her small grin was giving many emotions away. “How serious and frank.”

“You didn’t plan for me letting you get away, did you? Not when I can finally call you my beloved...” He smiles as well, though his cheeks began to burn as he recalled his words and how straightforward he was being with his emotions.

Byleth caught to that too. “Curious, me blowing air in your ear used to melt you into nothingness, yet here you are…being rather assertive and abrasive. Hard to believe you went into my room and followed me here…”

“I—I didn’t mean to offend you.” He began to stutter, being grateful his blush was hidden by the rain and his hood. “I apologize prof—Belov—Byleth, I just—” His voice began to hitch, the meekest ‘eep’ escaping his throat as Byleth ended up reaching to his ear and sighing against it.

He took his distance, staring at her baffled and sheepish.

Never mind, it still works.

“What’s wrong, your highness?” The rain was once again falling on her, but now it felt refreshing and liberating. “Forgive me, I almost came close to teasing you.” Her voice bland.

“Don’t use my words against me.” He looked away, hiding his smile in the shadows.

The coldness emanating from her leather gloves made his attention shift to her again, his neck trapped by her fingers that were gently pulling him down to close the distance between them; her breath felt hot against his lips, all sensations becoming a blur as all he could concentrate on was in her lips pressing against his own.

He stared at her, eyelids drooped. His mouth unmoving as her lips kept pressing gently while her teeth began passing softly on his bottom lip, making everything feel suddenly hot. He wished to say something, but Byleth kept him pleasantly quiet.

A shaky sigh escaped him, overwhelmed by her tender expression and scent. A hand soon rested on the crook of her neck, pulling her close to finally respond to her touches; one of her hands falling against his chest to avoid being crushed by the armor they still wore.

During these past days they hadn’t connected like this, only longing gazes and moderate touches of arms and hands whenever they ran into each other; both of them caught by the kingdom’s dilemmas and the monastery’s interception and missions.

She was more physical, more determined to demonstrate affection through actions instead of words; a complete opposite from him who delighted in telling her nothing but compliments and sweet words that always had a base in them; time to time using secretive notes between passing assignments to let her know she is ever-present in his mind.

He eventually gave in, sapphires finally hiding while his free hand came to hold the one that was against his chest; being able to see, hear and feel her this way was intoxicating; a respite from the upcoming doom that awaits them in the battlefield and their vendettas.

_You don’t deserve this, not when our souls still scorch in everlasting punishment. _A voice whispered, but he ignored it as their teeth clanked and they shared a small breathless chuckle before their lips began to dance against each other anew.

_You’re nothing but a broken and useless prince, feeding on your people’s forced kindness. _Another whisper, his skin crawling but due to her fingers losing themselves in his damp golden locks, pushing them away from his face.

_She will burn with us, even you will fall to the flames of eternity. _One last whisper that fell flat against his words. “How I cherish you…” His tone dulcet, pleasing to the ear and sweet for her mouth.

Her smile is like a blinding light, her voice an angel’s choir, her eyes more beautiful than any monarch’s jewels.

Yet, her hands. Those nimble, strong and warm fingers did inexplicable things to him: they made him grow weary, they could motivate him to keep pressing on, such power to make his knees feel weak just by the touch of her digits against his touch starved skin.

Was it alright to feel vulnerable and strong in equal measures? Was it correct to cherish and fear her?

They were listlessly falling into a lukewarm intimacy; even if something more passionate lingered in their hearts.

Dimitri was patient in every touch he offered; while she conveyed almost a ravenous guidance in her contact.

Who knew? That darkness, the rain and being among the dead could be so comforting.

They finally parted, the prince breathing a little shaky since he forgot to breathe properly during the kiss; Byleth staring at him impatiently and a little amused. “Why must you be so zestful in everything?” She chides softly, pulling on his hood to cover all his face and force him to yelp as retribution, the knight quickly retrieving her sword to finally walk away.

The prince stood frozen there for a moment, still embarrassed and gleeful. Almost too earnestly did he pick up the empty oil lamp, his feet almost skipping as a soft giggle escaped him; making the knight’s lips go flat as she tried her best to not tease his enthusiasm.

Byleth was stealthy to a fault, and knew almost every crook of the monastery now; Dimitri followed close, holding unto her cape as he moved with her whenever she silently instructed; passing by clueless knights and a few staff members that were still working.

“I apologize for…breaking it. I will find a suitable replacement as soon as possible.” Dimitri handed her the oil lamp, blushing.

The glass was broken and the metal handle a little twisted. Byleth stared at it, trying not to tease him about it after he had escorted her back to her premises. “This is fixable, no need to search for a new one.” She assured him, her eyes lingering to the condition of her room

It was surely a mess.

“Our first order of business tomorrow is meeting with Rodrigue and Gustave.” Dimitri smiled. “Try to get some rest, I’m afraid we are all depending on your guidance.”

She offered a nod.

He offered a short bow, the prince feeling a little overwhelmed and finally listening to some sense in his mind, he should be content for tonight and not ask for more.

Before he could turn and leave, a hand held unto his cloak.

“Hm?” He blinked, his head cocking to a side as she seemed to stare at the ground; her body lingering in the door frame of the room.

“Would you spend the night with me?”

Her request was rather simple, with no ill intent in it or frivolous temptation; just an urgency for them to greet tomorrow’s task together.

Still, he blankly stared at her. Blinking a few times as he felt incredulous at the petition; there she was, eyes dawdling in nervousness as her cheeks seemed to flare up.

Who was he to deny her anything?

“You… honor me.” He finally spoke, a little breathless.

"Ah!"His lungs ran out of air though when she pulled him inside a little too eagerly, the room’s door finally shutting and locking for good.

While Dimitri did his best not to ruin his beloved’s work that still lingered on the floor, Byleth seemed to casually step on it, a single motion from her hand telling him that he shouldn’t worry about it.

The time between as they undressed from their armor and heavier clothes was a haze, Dimitri too embarrassed to even stare at her when his ears caught the faintest sound of leather being removed from skin. He patiently sat on the bed, left on his uniform’s shirt and pants.

Byleth did the same, avoiding to cause more discomfort, and just removed the damper clothes from her body. Their bodies fell in silent comfort when they finally lay together in bed, hearts pounding in sync.

She basked in the sensation of being against his chest, her cold cheek taking all the warmth it could with no second thought. His body felt like he harnessed the sun’s might, his scent was musk with a mix of leather and rosewood; no... his scent was also earthy with a mix of sandalwood.

No, that wasn’t either. Something more, something more…

There was still the scent of dried blood on his neck, caused by her blade. Despite his protests, she cured it, not wishing to add another scar on the prince’s skin.

Her nose eventually went back to try to define his essence, having a hard time to identify the spice.

Perhaps the prince had received a minimal injury and tried to cure it with oils? Her nose dug a little deeper between his pectorals.

What was this scent?

_Did he train today with Dedue again? Maybe he had to answer a few letters and sat a long while against his cedar desk. What if he helped Ashe in taking out some weeds and ate some again? _

Byleth’s thoughts were everywhere, unnoticing how she was almost crawling unto the poor quivering prince, that was too embarrassed to say a single thing.

Dimitri just stared at the roof, his fingers digging in the mattress as he was almost being sniffed by a dog. He was amused, curious and melting; his heart could break down at any moment for how hard he had to concentrate to make his body not react improperly.

The prince was very patient after all.

“Pine oil.” She mumbled against Dimitri’s nape, her eyebrows completely furrowed as she could finally detect the correct scent on the prince. “Pine trees from Fraldarius territory.”

Dimitri had stopped breathing, his mind already too overwhelmed by the sensation of her soft breasts against him.

“Pine trees, pine…” She kept mumbling. Like if she had been struck by thunder, her body jolted away from his body and bed; running towards the darkness of the room to find some candles and light them up; crawling unto the floor as she pulled some parchments and a few pieces of granite from her desk. “Dimitri, that’s it! You’re brilliant!” She beckoned as all mental blocks left her, immersing herself in fluent battle strategies and battalion formations.

The prince sighed softly and slowly, his spirit leaving him as his body embraced death’s sweet embrace.

Blond eyebrows stopped being so furrowed when he was able to calm himself a little, sitting upward to face the knight that was writing and scribbling none stop on the floor. A smile finally escaped, his stare completely bewitched as he observed Byleth diligently working out a battle strategy that she seemed content with.

Byleth always seemed so proper and recollected in the classroom and lessons; an astute answer always on the tip of her tongue when someone would approach her with an inquiry or request.

Still, as he observes his knight mumbling nonsense that only she could understand while crawling over maps and parchment, he can’t help but reminiscence the times they would crawl into fox dens, hoping to find leftover fur and mites that they could later stash into small bags and throw them at Felix.

He was honest the time she questioned if he still saw her as that feral child…sometimes it was difficult not to linger in that image.

“No, Felix would just throw away the horses and Sylvain would try to hit on the women from his formation...” Byleth mumbled, turning around to look at Dimitri. “Are you able to swing a hand axe without breaking it?

That made the prince smile, finding himself surprised that he didn’t burst into laughter at that moment. He slowly stood up, walking towards her and see the work she already had.

“Yes, but my aim is better with a javelin.” He watched her nod before she went back to work, his mouth twisting as he tried not to laugh at the rather scribbly doodle of Claude riding his wyvern.

Absentmindedly he sat beside her, his hand falling on her back. Unknown to him, that alone gesture would keep Byleth motivated to work until the rest of the night.

**10th:**

Byleth’s strategies were finally accepted both by the kingdom’s lords and the Church of Seiros. The professor was rather surprised that a plan that was cooked six hours before the deadline was so good.

Now, she really couldn’t judge whenever her students left everything to the last minute.

After a comfortable chat with Lord Rodrigue and a rather tense conversation with Gilbert, Byleth left towards her father’s study; Jeralt had left with Leonie the message that Byleth was to meet with him as soon as possible.

“Would you knock?” Jeralt grumbled as he observed his daughter stepping into his office with no announcement, aloofness plastered all over her face.

“Before you ask, no. I have no money left to lend you.” She crossed her arms.

“Who do you think I am? Can’t I just summon you to see your boring face?”

Not even a blink.

“Alright, alright. Hmm…I thought that fancying the prince would lift your spirits.” Jeralt smiled.

Byleth now blinked, multiple times before her lips went flat. “Keep your voice down.”

Jeralt burst into laughter, making almost all walls shake. “Wait, are you for real? You’re together now? That would explain why the boy has been avoiding me in the training grounds!” He kept laughing, his teasing making Byleth hunch her shoulders lightly. “I told you to act soon, but not this soon. Who would have thought you were so starved—Wait, unless he was the one who confessed?”

“How much money do you need?” She finally intercepted, going to him to punch him in the arm; receiving the softest ‘ow’ from her father. “fifty, a hundred, five hundred gold pieces?”

Jeralt just softly chuckled now. “Now, who do you take me for? I’m not a monster.” His arm came to wrap her in a tight hug, shaking her frame to make her groan annoyed. “Besides, you’ll need that money to buy all the chamomile in this market, hm?”

Abort mission, abort mission, abort miss—

“Awww, is the big, bad, fearless Ashen Demon embarrassed?” He cooed the words as he observed his daughter blushing, her eyes meekly looking away. He could almost say she was pouting. “Wait ‘til Rodrigue hears about this…”

“Don’t you dare.” She warned.

“Give me two thousand gold pieces, and I might consider.”

“Two thousand? What the hell are you getting yourself into?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, you’re the one who was all about paying the due tabs I have around here.” He extended his free hand, wiggling his fingers. “Pay up, or suffer Rodrigue’s teasing as well. Don’t forget that you also ruined my favorite pair of boots when you threw me into the fishing pond.”

With another groan, Byleth searched in one of her pouches for her money bag; roughly letting it fall against her father’s palm. “Always a mercenary at heart, huh?”

“You got that right.” He hummed, gruff and surprisingly pleasant for the ear. Before his daughter could escape, he pulled her closer. “Wait a minute, I have something for you.” He announced, dropping the money into one of his pouches before searching his breast pocket, holding something small in his fingers.

“Here, give me your hand.”

Byleth blinked, doing so. Her eyebrows raised when a silver ring was nested in her palm, quickly scanning the details of the jewels attached to the frame.

“Is this…” She didn’t finish the sentence, her father breaking their embrace but still kept close to her. “Father.” Their eyes met.

“I was thinking this is finally the right time to speak…about your mother.” He spoke softly, offering a smile.

Byleth began to play with the ring, her eyes never leaving his gentle brown ones. “I don’t need to know too much father…” Yes, she didn’t wish to see her father cry ever again. “I just need to know who she was…and why were we forced to leave our home on such an urgent notice after her departure.”

Jeralt rubbed his head, sighing. “I suppose you would ask that first, of course…” He still kept his smile. “She was gentle and smart. So smart… wonderful truly. I still have to meet someone who can compete against her apple pies.” He crossed his arms.

His voice became softer as he continued “She was so kind to everyone around her…and…” A sigh “she loved flowers. Whenever I brought an unusual flower, her face would light up.”

Byleth closed her eyes, trying to remember anything of her mother that wasn’t that image of her resting against a bed.

But nothing.

“Your mother had a wonderful smile, and she smiled the brightest whenever you would return from playing outside…covered in mud and trying to gift her caterpillars. In all honesty, she enjoyed me bringing flowers home since she could let those critters eat them away…”

She smiled.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about her either, Byleth. I met her in one of my missions and was unable to let her go. Love, at first sight, is a fairytale, but she surely captivated me enough to want to know her more…and live a life together.” Jeralt shook his head. “She never spoke of her past nor seemed to enjoy speaking about her family…all she had to offer was her kindness and name…Eisner.”

Byleth finally blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Eisner? But that’s our…”

“Last name, indeed. “

She finally snickered. “Aren’t you corny…” A soft sigh escaped her. “Hmm…it was a bad idea to come to you for relationship advice then, you’re more careless than I thought…”

A comfortable silence invaded her. She still knew nothing about her mother, and yet…to know that there was more of that woman than a dying body, made her feel at peace.

For her mother’s name be forever beside her own…it felt wonderful.

“She loved you with all her heart. That’s the truest thing I know…never forget it.” He gently closed her still open hand, making her trap the ring inside it. “This ring is the only keepsake I have of her. It's time for it to be yours. One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her.”

Byleth’s chest began to feel heavy but very warm, her eyes soon being clouded by sentimentally. For her father to still proclaim his love towards her mother in the present tense, it was…so soft.

“Please, don’t run to the prince and give this immediately to him.” He teased.

And like that, the moment was lost. Her other inquiry could wait for another time.

“Give me back the money.”

* * *

Jeralt gave her the teasing advice to not give the ring immediately to Dimitri, but frankly, it was becoming a little complicated to follow.

Byleth stared at the prince, pensive. Her arms crossed as she rested against a pillar on the training grounds.

Dimitri seemed completely immersed in his duel with Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix; surprisingly the group was holding their ground well.

However, the prince has been receiving more motivation than the rest; soon enough the other three students asked for a break, trying to catch their breath.

“How can you have so much stamina?” Sylvain wheezed as he sat on the ground, a towel soon shoved in his face by an irked man.

“It isn’t stamina, it's his obnoxiously boarish crest strength.” Felix dismissed Dimitri’s training immediately, cleaning his forehead and neck with a towel. “Would you dry off? It's disgusting to see you completely damp in sweat.” Felix threw a towel to Dimitri next, the prince immediately using it after he offered his gratitude.

“You shouldn’t even thank him, your highness.” Ingrid glared at Felix, already arranging her sweaty locks behind her ear.

Byleth could argue Felix’s last comment. Dimitri’s skin gleamed beautifully under the sun’s light.

The group was training on their loungewear, the baby blue cloth being thin and fresh for them to move freely and be able to discipline themselves further.

“Sylvain, what the hell are you doing?” Ingrid huffed, avoiding to see Sylvain’s nude mid body as the heir of Gautier took off his shirt. “There are other people here!”

“Come on, Ingrid. It's really hot here and it’s just for a moment.” Sylvain argued as he stood up, stretching softly and making his body fall in different poses, trying to show off to a few knights that were training on the other corner of the arena. “Besides, the ladies will appreciate this nice view.”

“Please, you look like a bread that was poorly kneaded,” Felix grumbled, feeling that his physique was being challenged. “For a cavalier, your arms are surely skinny.”

Sylvain laughed. “Look who is talking! You’re supposed to be this great swordmaster, and your biceps seemed to grow but inward!”

“They are not, you damn fool!” Felix barked back, quickly taking his shirt off to show his worked arms and the forming muscles of his chest. “My body is meant to be lean and quick, not a bulk of useless meat.”

“Sure…” Sylvain smirked. “What are those little perky nipples for then?”

Felix growled, twisting his shirt up to finally give a deserved slap on Sylvain’s arm, making the redhead yelp and rub the aching area.

“Would you two stop? You’re making a scene!” Ingrid finally stopped being so bashful, remembering she was dealing with her obnoxious childhood friends.

“Come on, Ingrid. Don’t be so stale. Why don’t you take off your shirt as well and enjoy the fun?" Sylvain winked.

Ingrid took her towel and slapped Sylvain with it, the whip sounded so slick that even Byleth hunched her shoulders.

The professor should probably stop them, but…this was too entertaining.

Dimitri’s soft laughter rumbled the group’s ears, the prince letting his towel rest over his head. “This brings back memories…”

“I don’t remember our memories being this painful…” Sylvain whined as he rubbed the side where it was still marked red. “Unless…your highness, is your stomach still oddly twisted?”

The prince sighed, knowing where this was going. “No, it is not.” Knowing his friend wouldn’t believe his word, he raised his shirt up. “See?” He ended up taking it off completely, a few droplets of sweat falling on his skin still.

“Holy shit, you’re packed!” Sylvain walked closer to him. “How—How do you grow muscles there?”

“Sylvain, language!” Ingrid pulled on Sylvain’s ear, though she soon began to stare at Dimitri’s physique as well. “Training the extermal obliques is quite complicated.” Her gaze soon moved to Felix. “Seems it isn’t his crest that keeps you at bay, you two actually are far behind in your training.”

“You were panting as well!” Felix argued, soon bickering with Ingrid.

Byleth’s ears stopped working, all her senses were focused on her eyesight.

She whistled mentally.

In torture and in the shadows, she observed as the prince began to dry his body off with his own shirt; the blue fabric passing gently over his well-formed biceps and pectorals, her pupils slowly following the way his internal oblique flinched at his own touch while his skin was still flushed due to the arduous workout and laughter.

The way his hair fell back as he laughed into the sky, how his whole frame shook while the most beautiful smile she has ever seen in him adorns that precious face—

She was thanking every deity she knew about for her stoic face, because mentally she was completely flushed and filled with very unholy thoughts.

That trail of blond that starts at the end of his navel nearly made her gasp. Dimitri appeared to be ready to slay her on the spot when he stretched lightly, forcing the cloth of his shorts to tighten around his ass and thighs.

Can she really not give him the ring right now?

Saints, she needs to get out of here. Her room seems rather too pleasant right now.

She bites her lip, her mind filling with thoughts of how good it would feel to kiss every scar and muscle from his gorgeous body while his voice hitches. To trail her tongue slowly down his chest and stomach, ready to follow further below—

“Professor.”

Byleth ended up yelping, turning around quickly to the voice that claimed her attention now.

She quickly cleared her throat, all fantasies leaving her as she had to take a more proper posture and mindset, for Sir Gilbert was in front of her now.

“I apologize, I know you’re carefully taking care of your students.” Gilbert smiled, a faint screaming Sylvain could be heard in the distance.

She wasn’t sure if his comment was earnest or not.

“Good afternoon, Sir Gilbert. Is there something I can be of assistance?’

“Not at all professor, or should I call you Sir Byleth? I was quickly updated on your latest merits, and only wished to thank you personally for keeping his highness safe…The kingdom owes you a great debt.”

Ah, he was being frank.

“Your gratitude means a lot to me, but it's wasted when I was only accomplishing my duty.” She offered a bow, reminding herself that Gilbert was one of the most reserved and formal knights. “It pleases me to have you work alongside us…I only wished it was under better circumstances.”

A silence.

“I apologize for being blunt, but I was hoping we could discuss something.” Gilbert cleared his throat. “I have complete faith that our mission to retrieve the Hero's Relic will be successful… So, I wished to speak about next month’s event.”

“Ah, you’re speaking of the knight tournament. What of it?” Byleth held the hilt of her sword, yet her heart still felt like a marching drum.

“As you may know, the kingdom is still dealing with constant pillaging. The Church of Seiros can only provide so much support to the saved communities near the danger zones. I was hoping the kingdom would present a knight to the upcoming tournament to secure some patronages and further economic support.”

“I see, I do agree it would be worthwhile for Faerghus to take a spot in the upcoming tournament, it could also serve as proof that the kingdom’s knights are still as fervent, strong and loyal as ever.” She added, though her free hand went to rest under her chin. “Still, if you’re telling me this…Do you plan to represent the kingdom?”

She smiled, but soon it faded as his silence was enough to answer.

“Sir Gil—No, Sir Gustave…the kingdom needs you. His highness needs you.” She began. “You and Rodrigue raised him, your support is as needed as the armor and crest that protects his being.”

“I have no excuses to offer, Sir Byleth. You know well I have no place back in the kingdom. I failed his Majesty…and failed his Highness as well. If I had arrived at Duscur sooner, if I had gone with King Lambert that day I…”

“You would have died.” She cut him off. “Yet you are here, with the capability of aiding his Majesty’s son.” She shook her head. “These past three years you have come to us as Sir Gilbert from the Church of Seiros, but the kingdom—and your family, need Gustave.”

“Please, do not continue.” He shook his head.

She crossed her arms. There was no point in pressing further.

“I will say this nevertheless, that you and his highness share a bond like no other…so I believe it's my duty to warn you. The prince is careless in the battlefield, always seeking to carve his path by marching through the fields at front; in that sense, he reminds me of…” He trailed off. “Please, just try to keep him away from harm.”

“I’ll do my best.” She promised, though deep inside she knew that keeping Dimitri from the front lines was impossible; the people need to see their leader at the front, see their last hope beside them. “Say…have you reconnected with Annette?”

Ingrid was about to kick Sylvain on the side when her eyes caught the sight of Gilbert and Byleth. “Oh, by the goddess, put your clothes back on!” She begged, grabbing Sylvain’s shirt and forcing him to wear it again. “Our professor is here!”

Dimitri’s blood went cold, turning around to confirm Ingrid’s words. His breathing hitched, on instinct he crossed his arms to protect his nude chest, feeling extremely bashful and exposed.

Sylvain quickly caught on to the prince’s body language. “Nice way to sell yourself out, your highness!”

His body suddenly felt really hot.

“Didn’t you hear her, boar? Unless you want me to shove your shirt inside your ass—” Felix gagged as Ingrid began to insert a towel into his mouth.

Dimitri finally reacted, putting his shirt back on and quickly arranging his hair. Still, his gaze soon became confused as he observed how Gilbert offered a scroll to Byleth; the professor not letting out any emotion as she scanned the contents.

Byleth closes the scroll and offers a deep reverence as her left hand stays over her heart. 

He has a bad feeling about this.

** _24th:_ **

The Blue Lions were successful in freeing the Fraldarius territory from the thieve infestation they were being victims of, as well of being able to retrieve the Lance of Ruin from Miklan in the outskirts of Gautier territory.

However, Sylvain’s brother was unable to receive any judgment from the Church of Seiros, for his life was lost when the Hero’s Relic took possession of his body, and eventually, soon claimed his life.

Byleth still tried to digest the aftermath. Seiros explained that the Lance of Ruin only respects those who possess a Crest…and that the bandit’s leader received direct punishment from the sleeping goddess.

Yet, to die as a beast seemed…a cruel fate for Miklan. Is being crestless truly enough cause to be punished?

No, she had to believe that the holy weapon only carried out such action because Miklan’s heart was tainted by greed and envy, not because he was a commoner human.

The professor worried greatly for Sylvain, knowing he tends to bottle up his emotions and deal with the aftermath at a random girl’s arms.

The Monastery was mostly barren at this time of night, almost everyone was already sleeping in their rooms while others simply rested easily against their beds.

Byleth was doing her last rounds of the night before she would head to her quarters, hopeful that perhaps a certain blond prince would be waiting behind a wall to sneak into her premises again.

Her attention suddenly shifted to the sudden tune of a guitar, her feet guiding her to what appeared to be the courtyard. On a bench, an easy off Sylvain relaxed while his fingers diligently worked on providing easy tunes to the passing knights.

“Well, seems my night just got better.” Sylvain offered a wink once he detected Byleth’s presence, the professor standing beside him. “Care to give me some company in this lonely night?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

Sylvain almost broke a string, he usually gets a no and a chance to tease…but he obtained a positive.

He scoffed, but his smile remained. “You’re cruel Teach, by this hour I’m not able to invite you to tea or brunch. You don’t look like the type of girl who has her dinners in closed doors…” A sly tease.

“I do, but not just with anyone.” She teased back, though her serious tone remained.

Sylvain let out a soft chuckle.

He finally stopped playing, both with his guitar and with himself. “Hey Byleth…care to sit beside me for a bit?” He hunched down once he felt her sit beside him, the guitar now resting beside the bench as he allowed for his body to relax.

“How are you feeling?” She questioned, her hand falling on his back.

“It’s been better, sadly not too many girls are available this time of year haha—aha…eh…” His mouth twisted. “You know the usual with me, head on the clouds and with my heart in a hand. Why don’t we talk about you? How are you feeling with your new crest, huh?”

She shook her head. “Nothing too different.”

“Lucky, I wish I could say the same…” He mouthed, bitterly. “Maybe you should go on ahead, nothing good will come for you if you hang around with a good for nothing.”

“You wound me, Sylvain. I was hoping to get on a knee and make you marry me.”

Another jest, Sylvain weakly laughed.

“I’m sorry what happened with your brother, I wished things could have ended up differently.”

He hummed. “Don’t even bother, Miklan was nothing but a piece of garbage. I’m still being forced to clean up his messes…at least now The Lance of Ruin is in our grasp and hopefully, it comes to our aid in the future.”

A silence followed, Byleth began to rub Sylvain’s back gently.

“You know… I'm a bit jealous. The whole time you were growing up, you never had a Crest. You were free. Nobody pretended to like you. I kind of hate you for that...” He shrugged.

“It's quite alright, you may hate me.” She kept rubbing his back.

He sighed. “I’m…sorry about that. I didn’t mean it. You’re probably already being sent endless letters of marriage proposals, right? I have seen you going to the carrier more often…”

“Indeed.” She didn’t deny it. When she came back to Garreg Mach, her box was filled with countless letters of different nobles being interested in fancying her; some men promised lands and riches, some women promised diversion and liberation. Following Ingrid’s example, she would just tear up the letters and throw them away, avoiding to speak the situation with the prince since it was truly meaningless.

However, she didn’t know if it was because of her upcoming tournament match, or if it was for the Crest that resided in her. Perhaps both.

“I see…” Sylvain chuckled, imagining how the prince would take the news that someone is trying to court his dearest professor.

He will be sure to tease him about it tomorrow, and the next.

“I won’t force you to talk, Sylvain. Just know that I’m here if you need me.” She stood up, offering him a few pats on his head.

“Why would you wish to have a conversation with a guy who just wants to use you?” He didn’t lift his gaze, eyes glued to her boots.

“Because you’re my friend…and I suppose you are to be rewarded for all the times you made Felix stop crying when he was young.” She kept rubbing his hair.

Sylvain now understood why Dimitri enjoys Byleth’s head pats so much.

“Byleth…We both have a huge responsibility on our shoulders. That’s why my chest has been feeling heavy these past days…right?” He looked at her hopeful, her hand now falling on his shoulder.

What could she tell him? Byleth had no clue of his emotions or needs, less of his real struggles if his mask always stays.

He lost a brother that didn’t give him very good memories, and yet…

Patricia didn’t give good memories to Dimitri either, and he still cried for her.

“Well Sylvain, usually when someone loses a family member…they cry.” A numb answer, accompanied with one last head pat before she began to walk away; allowing the man to dwell in her answer and dictate his next course of action in peace.

Sylvain looked into his hands, smiling weakly when he finally felt his eyes burn while his nose became runny.

“Aw, here come the waterworks…”

**31st:**

Dedue’s birthday.

Not everyone knew about his date of birth, only the closest to him and a few others that managed to receive such information.

To Dedue’s surprise, his classmates had planned a surprise celebration in his bedroom, bringing two tables and decorating it with a cute yellow cloth.

People can be so deaf and stubborn, but the man from Duscur found himself very merry.

A cake baked by Mercedes and a few gifts were offered to him by the original Blue Lions; including Ingrid, who sheepishly offered him new gardening scissors

Everyone teased Ingrid, saying that she got the idea from Dimitri because of his dagger incident.

“D—Dedue works very hard to provide us with good herbs for our medical box, my gift makes perfect sense!” Ingrid argued.

“Your gift is so boring! I got Dedue a new cooking book so he keeps baking us delicious treats!” Annette teased, showing off the book in her hands.

“Hopefully Dedue doesn’t start making the kitchen flare-up…” Ashe sighed.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? That only happened…. twice?” Annette trailed off, a finger resting on her chin.

“Haha, yeah. Twice a day.” Felix snickered, flinching slightly when Annette pulled him by his ponytail.

“S—Shut up! At least I don’t arrive at a birthday reunion without a gift!” Annette grumbled, pulling harder on his hair.

“At least I didn’t bring a used perfume from some random lady!” Felix tried to defend himself, quickly escaping Annette’s hold, trying to fix his now messy locks.

“Hugo, my darling friend! You offend me. That perfume is not used at all!” Sylvain pretended a gasp. “The shade of it all…”

Dimitri only shook his head, looking at Dedue who quietly drank tea and ate his cake. The faintest of smiles…but he still seemed happy.

The prince suddenly looked at the empty space in the table, wondering where his dearest knight had wandered to.

“Oh dear, I wonder if the professor is doing alright…if she doesn’t come here soon, there will be no cake left.” Mercedes wondered with a smile, pleased as she saw how Ingrid was gobbling up her piece.

“Maybe she is caught in some lousy meeting. Sir Gilbert has been dragging her around everywhere, not to mention Lord Rodrigue…” Sylvain hummed. “Such is the burden of those who are tasked with representing the Kingdom of Faerghus in the upcoming tournament.”

Sylvain shot a toothy grin to the prince, making Dimitri flinch. “You must be pretty excited huh? Not everyone gets the chance to see their lady of valor up in a ring…”

“Must you always say the oddest of things?” Dimitri sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as a faint blush invaded his cheeks. “In Sir Byleth’s hands lies the possibility of providing aid for your territory, you ought to show more gratitude and respect for her.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s good and all but….” Sylvain cooed the words, wiggling his eyebrows next. “Still, aren’t you excited to see her up in her horse while providing ‘honor’ to her rivals.”

“I don’t know how his highness is feeling, but I’m surely excited!” Ashe beamed in. “To see Sir Byleth in clothes native from Fhirdiad while she leads into battle to claim victory will surely be a treat; Ignatz and I are so excited for the Knight tournament to begin!” He let out a sweet energetic laugh. “Captain Jeralt has been training her ardently for a few dawns now, I’m so curious with what techniques will she gather enough points.”

“Hmph, such a pointless event…at least I get to see different sword techniques from around the continent.” Felix finished fixing his hair, crossing his arms as he huffed. “I heard Bernadetta has been assisting her to make minor adjustments to her attire; like expected, my old man failed to bring her adequate clothing.”

“Well, if it’s in Bernadetta’s hands. I’m sure the professor will look magnificent. We should all be ready to shoo off any clingy admirers from her.” Sylvain hummed.

Ingrid groaned, taking Felix’s untouched cake slice for herself. “That’s not even funny Sylvain, these kinds of tournaments only attract the wrong type of attention; at least is what Dorothea told me. Can you believe some people go as far as kidnapping?”

“It would be interesting seeing someone try to kidnap the professor.” Mercedes hummed as she served more tea for Dedue, who was being kind enough to let everyone discuss freely despite he should be the one being honored. “A few knights with the crest of the Blaiddyd royal family on their foreheads would surely lift the spirits of the crowd.”

Everyone except Dimitri snickered, Dedue hiding his amusement in his cup of tea. The prince only looked down, blushing.

“Do you guys have your pin ready? I should finish the tassel of mine later tonight. I can’t wait to see the professor’s horse with it!” Annette hummed. “Sir Byleth’s stallion is pretty big, which is good since she has a lot of students!”

The classmates kept discussing, everyone sharing details of the gifts they are planning to give to their professor; but like usual, whenever Byleth comes into the conversation, everyone takes the chance to tease the prince.

The prince was like an open book, even if his classmates didn’t know about their relationship, it was clear Dimitri was very infatuated.

“So, Dimitri, are you just going to present her a pin or a full made emblem?” Mercedes asked, making the prince choke in his tea. His hand quickly covering his mouth.

“P—Pardon?” Dimitri blinked, his ears going completely red.

“Well, me and Annie saw you in the town nearby requesting an emerald shard and some lining of silver from a blacksmith. You were commissioning an emblem, right? Emblems do hold a more intimate meaning than a simple pin…”

“I was—I was—I , uh.” Dimitri began to stutter.

“Emblems are usually made of copper or gold, your highness. What were you thinking?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “Also, a lining of silver would barely make a ring—”

Everyone went quiet, while Dimitri’s head sunk further in.

Everyone suddenly gasped, though Sylvain began to wheeze as his breathing hitched between laughter.

“Holy shit, are you buying a ring?!” Sylvain fell back on his chair, pulling on his hair softly. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing!”

The prince slowly melted against the table, his head completely facing the wooden surface as he felt Annette rushing to his side, pulling on his cape.

“You’re planning to ask the professor’s hand before even confessing to her? Are you out of your mind?!” Annette turned to see Mercedes. “Mercie, can you believe him?! Now we know why he seemed so nervous when handling the money to the blacksmith!”

“Wait, you saw him requesting the ring?” Ashe stood up, raising his hands in excitement. “How did he look like? Did he shy away like this too?”

“Oh no! He was more like this.” Mercedes puffed her chest out, holding a kettle in her hand, her features scrunched as she tried her best to mock Dimitri’s neutral face.

“Hm, you look deplorable.” Felix smiled. “That’s a spot-on performance.”

“He stuttered as he paid for the ring.” Dedue calmly added, biting on a piece of cake.

Everyone’s mouth hung open, for even Dedue to join into the teasing…

“Oh, Sir Byleth!” Sylvain began. “While your blood compels you to serve me until the day you die; would you do me the honor of our last names merging?”

“Sylvain, that’s awful. Even for Lord Dimitri’s standards.” Ingrid for once didn’t chide, her smile giving away as she stared at what used to be the living prince. “Hey, what if Sir Byleth responds by giving him a beetle?”

Felix snorted, though he quickly cleared his throat.

“Oh my! Where will your honeymoon be, Dimitri?” Mercedes hummed, making everyone gasp, including the prince.

“H—Honeymoon?” Dimitri’s face was completely red as he slowly sat back up.

“Oh, spicy.” Sylvain wrapped an arm around Dimitri, shaking him softly. “Yeah, your highness! Where are you planning to take our lovely professor if she accepts, hm? To the magical lands of Morfis? Or a simpler and more nurturing trip to the hot springs of Conand territory?” A whistle escaped him “If you take her to Rhodos Coast, you would be able to see her in a bikini…Hmm, maybe I should be the one buying the ring…”

Mercedes hummed softly as Sylvain and Dimitri began to bicker, refilling Dedue’s cup every time it would be empty; even when the man of Duscur was only left with his cup and chair since the prince had broken the table when he stood up; pieces of chairs flew around as Sylvain tried his best to evade his imminent death.

Eventually, Sylvain Gautier was forced to flee the scene, an aggressive prince following closely. Most of the Blue Lions gave chase, hoping Dimitri would pick up the redhead and probably throw him into the barely repaired fishing pond again.

When Byleth finally arrived at the birthday party, she only found Mercedes and Dedue present.

“What…happened here?” She questioned, quickly helping Dedue to pick up a few broken pieces of wood; Mercedes was rearranging some plants that were knocked down while humming a gentle tune.

“Sylvain happened.” Dedue calmly addressed.

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**Thank you Snazzy for drawing both scenes from the training grounds. Dimitri looks AMAZING.**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain has the skill "Miracle". He survives everything,even himself.
> 
> Since Flayn and the Death knight don't exist in this AU like in the game, I will be using Flayn's "missing month" as a knight tournament, before heading ourselves to the Grounder Field match and so on. I keep saying that in two chapters I would close the school era...but it's best I don't make promises anymore. Truly, thank you for staying here so far, means a lot to me ❤
> 
> The emblems and pins the Blue Lions mention is a reference to Medieval times, commonly when knights held tournaments, they accepted tokens of good luck or even tokens that could be interpreted as a marriage proposal. That's why poor Dimitri gets his ass landed ahahahah jsadnasdioa.
> 
> Also, Byleth is everyone in the Dimileth server. We all wanted to give Dimitri the ring as soon as we got it.
> 
> The prince doesn't fall too behind, dorks being hasty and impatient.
> 
> [A few of these scenes were inspired by some headcannons by snazzy, ](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin?s=17)
> 
> (UPDATE: 10/22/2019[Thank you so much to snazzy for drawing Dimitri in the training grounds! His expressions are so cute!](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1186766532610789381?s=20))  
(UPDATE: 10/26/2019[Dimitri slowly taking his shirt off in the training grounds. Thank you once again,Snazzy! His expressions are...](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1188190140172242945?s=09)ლ(´ڡ`ლ)♥️)  

> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	10. Adolescence-Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shout out to Snazzy for helping me bring to life Byleth's design in this fic! Please check the rest of her work, it's very lovely.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1189251084373647362?s=09)
> 
> I was motivated by this lovely art.
> 
> [ Nervous Dimitri trying to kiss Byleth](https://twitter.com/nashimiya000/status/1173992652213108743?s=20)
> 
> [Wholesome Byleth holding a cute herb](https://twitter.com/kikuriehime/status/1183359816720408577?s=20)
> 
> [Muppet Dimitri gives me life](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1184220336629473281?s=20)
> 
> Thank you to everyone!
> 
> \--
> 
> (warnings: underage kissing, mentions of violence, possessive behavior.) (Please practice self-care before deciding to read this chapter.)

** _Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1180_ **

_Fall harvest begins; men hunt for game with horsebows_

**(September)**

* * *

**10th:**

As cold air begins to creep in from the north of Faerghus, Fódlan welcomes the richness of fall.

The women spend their days reaping the golden fields, gratefully embracing the bounty the goddess has once again provided.

The men venture into the wilds with horsebows and empty sacks, ready to be filled with game.

Horsebow Moon was Byleth’s favorite time of the year, not because it usually brought a pleasant chill to the air or a longer twilight to dwell in the sky; but because it usually meant more food served at the table.

Also, it was her birthday month. There used to be a time where she wouldn’t give a second thought to the day of her birth, but now, she waited patiently for ten long days; wondering what would her friends bring her this year and what wonderous cheerful memories they could make together.

In all honesty, she was most eager to add another wolf pelt and perhaps a new sword to her repertoire. Byleth asked herself if it was greedy of her to expect a physical gift from Dimitri when the prince has already given her something more precious and meaningful.

His affection.

“Byleth.” She stopped in her tracks when a familiar voice called to her, offering a nod to the vassal as he came closer to her.

“It is odd to see you up at this time. Are you doing well?” Dedue asked.

“Good evening, Dedue.” She nodded. “Sadly, I cannot afford to rest. The Tournament of Oath is among me, and I can’t rest until I am satisfied with my training and knowledge for the upcoming battles and tests.”

Dedue nodded, offering a small smile. “I see. Just be careful not to overexert yourself, we both know you’re not someone to be satisfied with something so easily.”

“Understood.” She offered a bow. Before they could continue speaking, something caught their attention; a wavering light coming from the hall, pointing out to the library.

“Candlelight…who is that?” Dedue wondered out loud as they crossed the hallway, both of them hiding from view once they entered the library, as they saw a strange shadow near one of the many bookcases the room had.

“Is it Tomas?” Byleth whispered to her friend.

“No, it isn’t.” Dedue shook his head, his voice low. “Impossible…” His gaze grew in awe as the shadow became more visible, the form soon coming closer to where they stood.

“Byleth, Dedue. What are you up to at this hour?” Dimitri questioned, holding a candlelight in his hand; his expression almost aloof though a mysterious darkness resided in his eyes as he stared at his dearest friends.

“Your highness! My apologies.” Dedue offered a bow, while Byleth only crossed her arms.

“I am none to impugn, yet we could ask you the same. Commonly at this time of hour, no students are wandering these halls.” Byleth expressed, her head coming to rest on a hand. “Were you searching to dissipate a query? I’d be more than jubilant to offer you some assistance.”

Dimitri held in a laugh, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to avoid teasing his beloved. Hearing her speak so formally was truly odd, it was charming, to say the least. “At ease, professor. Class hours ended quite some time ago…but if you insist, I have no other option than to accept.” He smiled.

Dedue cleared his throat.

Ah, right. He was here.

The prince’s cheeks soon turned pink, quickly clearing his throat “At least…that’s what I wish to say, but I’m well aware of your responsibilities. I shouldn’t keep you up more than you intended to; besides, Dedue here probably came searching for me to have the last duel of the night.”

“That’s right, your highness,” Dedue confirmed. “Nevertheless, our match can wait until tomorrow.” He smiled, staring down at Byleth who was gazing at him. “Please professor, do not keep him up too late.” A slight tint of teasing.

“What makes you believe he is the one struggling to fall asleep early?” She raised an eyebrow, catching Dedue’s tease immediately; while the prince just stared at both of them confused.

What was going on?

Dedue retired with a final farewell before disappearing into the night. With a quick movement, Byleth stole Dimitri’s candlelight and walked further into the library, holding a few books in her other hand as she scanned the room, making sure no one else was present.

“Care to tell me the real reason for your presence here?” She slowly turned to see the prince, who had been following her movements closely and with hopes of understanding what she was planning.

“Real reason? I’m afraid I do not understand. I just came here to return a book.” He calmly responded.

“To return a book, not study then.” She walked into the room further, trying to track where the prince had lingered before, following the marks left on the ground.

“N—No, what I meant to say is that I came to return a book that I had borrowed for the upcoming history test.”

“The upcoming test? Why would you need to study about Faerghus history?” Byleth brushed him off nonchalantly. Eventually, she made it to the bookcase where the prince had stood once, now all she had to do was to determine which book he returned and what page he read last.

She turned around, staring gently into Dimitri’s rather nervous gaze. “Dimitri, please don’t make me find out by my own means."

He averted his eyes, his lips softly twisting.

“Very well.” In a second, she closed the distance between them. Her nose digging into the fabric of his jacket; the prince froze immediately, his ears and cheeks slowly burning up as she tried to inhale his scent.

“Citrus and lavender today.” She pulled away from him, making him hold her books as he remained completely baffled.

Byleth's index finger began to pass on the lower rows of books, calculating the ones the prince could reach easily without needing a ladder.

She was unable to hold in a chuckle when she found an askew book. “In a hurry to put it back,hm?” The book was put back upside down, something a calm and always diligent Dimitri wouldn’t do.

One eyebrow arched as she stared at the title on the cover, it was a record of donations from the nobility. She ended up placing the candlelight on the floor, quickly opening the book in hopes to find a bookmark…but Dimitri was smart not to leave one.

Yet, knowing his habit of almost sinking into his desk as he reads or writes sometimes, she was hopeful that some of his scents had remained on the old pages. 

She began to turn the pages rapidly, eventually making them stop in a specific one where the scent was not just of old ink; meeting with a rather scrunched page and with a name she hasn’t heard in a long while.

“Lord Arundel.” She whispered, turning to see the prince with a soft glare. “Why are you investigating your uncle’s finances?”

Dimitri closed his eyes, defeated. Still, he smiled.

“I don’t recall my question being a joke.” She challenged.

“Apologies.” He meant them, though his tone was too merry to be considered an apology. He was intrigued and…delightfully surprised; still, he knew better not to keep Byleth waiting for an answer.

“I overheard from a few knights that Lord Arundel would be visiting the Tournament of Oath. “He began. “I found it quite odd since I don’t remember my uncle being fond of Garreg Mach’s trivial activities. I grew curious if perhaps he had received an incentive if he were to bring some knights from his territory…but I actually found out that he has stopped providing donations to the church for quite some time now.”

Byleth blinked, before scanning quickly the page in front of her.

The last time was 20th of Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1174.

The knight returned the book properly, taking both the candlelight and her books back as she walked towards another area, Dimitri following close behind. “It's quite odd indeed. Lord Arundel wasn’t fond of the church’s trivialities, but that didn’t prevent him from donating each year…” She whispered but then a chuckle escaped her. “Maybe he halted his donations to get back at the church and the kingdom…”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri narrowed his eyes, Byleth freezing in place at his grave tone.

She over spoke.

A sigh escaped her, finally having a hand free when she deposited the books in their rightful place. “I put my foot in my mouth, didn’t I?” There was no point keeping this longer to herself, though she is surprised Rodrigue or Gilbert haven’t addressed this issue with the prince. Perhaps both men never had the opportunity to speak about it properly.

She turned to see him, immediately feeling the intensity of his gaze but she didn’t quiver to it. “You were barely eleven when things started to stir in the kingdom; the aftermath of the war against Streng forced the kingdom to ask some loans from a few merchants and nobles, which in return gave them a few strings of power to intervene in certain actions made by the king.”

Dimitri crossed his arms, slowly recalling Gilbert’s teachings. “Go on.”

“Well, …you know well which merchants and nobles were being problematic. Let’s us say that…me being offered the position to become a knight wasn’t taken too well by a few nobles, one of them being Lord Arundel.” She rubbed her neck, averting her eyes since Dimitri’s electric gaze was becoming too much.

Dimitri finally blinked, his breathing a little uneven but still calm enough. “Why would my uncle be displeased? At that time, you weren’t even a candidate to become Glenn’s comrade.” He added solemnly.

“About that…” She mumbled.

“Adding to that, why would a lord from the Adrestian Empire care for Fhirdiad’s ranks?”

She chuckled. “Many reasons, Dimitri. My father and I were complete strangers yet we were received in the castle grounds with open arms. Less than a few months, suddenly I was being trained as a knight, personally gifted equipment and studies by Lord Rodrigue and King Lambert.”

Lambert…it has been a long time since Dimitri heard that name, his eyes closed for a moment, trying to keep away the image of his father’s empty gaze and last plea.

Byleth noticed the shift in his features when she looked at him, dwelling if it was wise to continue this conversation or not. “Sir Glenn was meant to have as partner a knight in training from the Adrestian Empire, a physical proof of the good relationship The Kingdom and The Empire had, consolidating Consort Patricia’s presence further. We both know what happened in reality.”

Dimitri looked at her again, a little surprised. “That doesn’t add up however, you were appointed a knight until 1175. His donations stopped in 1174.”

“Your father announced that I would be given the position the moment my training began. My training was officially announced at 22nd of the Ethereal moon, 1173.”

Dimitri allowed his head to rest on a hand, pensive. The gears in his mind were quickly working, trying his best to break through the barrier of his forlorn memories; it was needed. He needed to recall those years.

He needed to remember his father beyond the tragedy, beyond the flames, beyond his empty gaze—

No, he couldn’t.

“Are you saying…that my father had complete faith that you would receive your title?” He asked, giving her a look.

She shook her head, staring at the candlelight instead. “That I cannot answer…what I do know is that House Kleiman and Lord Arundel tried their best to change your father’s mind.”

Dimitri scoffed, a small smile resting on his features. “House Kleiman…” His stomach twisted, remembering the cruel punishment they gave to Duscur and its people.

Something suddenly hit him.

House Kleiman did receive the peninsula…and it was known at the time that heated debates occurred in Lambert’s study whenever that noble visited the royal castle.

Lord Arundel and Lord Kleiman…

Dimitri’s head began to pound at this point, bringing a hand to rub his forehead gently. His mind was just trying to desperately try to make any connection to the tragedy, any lead that could guide them to find the culprit of that massacre. Surely, all of these events were simply a twisted joke from fate; a series of coincidences that his blood-thirsty beast wished to use to fuel itself further.

_You’re nothing but a puppet to the people around you. _A voice whispered.

_Nobody could ever love you genuinely. _A breathless laugh after a poisonous comment.

_You’ve been used and deceived. _The voices said in unison.

The voices in his head stopped when he felt the faintest of touches, slowly opening his eyes to stare at the gentle hand resting on his arm; his gaze then moved to meet with her worried eyes, such precious gaze being lit by a soft hue of yellow.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly.

He has seen those eyes wrapped in yellow before, back in that barren field…that field that smelt like burnt skin and death.

“It's nothing, Byleth.” He shook his head. “I’m just trying to assess all this new information quickly…” House Kleiman and Lord Arundel wouldn’t instigate a massacre and regicidal homicide just because Byleth became his knight; adding to that, Consort Patricia was Arundel’s sister.

They were family. All of them.

“You look pale…” She spoke again, letting the candle rest on the nearest table to hold both of his arms instead; though slowly her hands crawled to his neck. “I’m terribly sorry, Dimitri. I should have told you this information sooner.”

“It wasn’t your place to do so, please don’t burden yourself.” He whispered, offering her a small smile.

Her hands moved again, finally resting on his face. “Don’t smile when your eyes look so sad…” A whisper, followed by her thumbs caressing his cheeks softly. She stared into the deepness of his blues, tracing the depth of his irises to only get distracted by his blond curtains whenever he blinked.

He cocked his head to a side, trying to understand the emotion behind her stoic gaze, attempt to digest her words but couldn’t find a proper response to that; lying to her would be treacherous, to insult her insight was even more pitiful.

“You sound so serious, is Sir Gilbert slowly breaking you?” He gently held her by the neck with one hand, hating the fact that his gauntlets didn’t allow for her warmth to invade his cold fingers. “I have never heard you say the word ‘impugn’ before.” He pulled her closer with his free hand, letting it rest on her lower back.

He was unable to hold in a laugh when Byleth appeared to pout, though her features eased as she observed his bright smile; the depth of his dimples and how his eyes seemed to light up in this half-darkness.

His hands are large and gentle.

So patient.

She wasn’t.

The prince’s laughter ceased when her lips began to brush against his own, making Dimitri’s laugh end in a sheepish giggle before all air caught in his throat; his adam-apple bopping while his mouth went flat.

He stares at her, like usual. Always unable to believe that she wishes to kiss him, to touch him, to connect with him; share the intimacy of ardent contact with a tainted prince like him. Eventually, his eyes give in like the rest of him; unable to resist her warmth or the faintest of sounds that escapes from her throat.

They share a kiss in the privacy of darkness,the distance between their bodies is always precalculated; Dimitri fearing that if she stood closer to him, they would burn. Burn in the growing desire that takes hold in his heart and wishes to manifest in the lower parts of his loins.

“Dimitri, please…” His name escapes her in the faintest of whispers, unable to hold in a smile when he corresponds with a husky sigh before kissing her more passionately; their lips part further, their teeth clank less as her tongue begins to touch his own; inviting him, begging for him.

They share a shallow breath when his hands rest on her hips, her hands meeting his shoulders instead to grasp at him for life as their knees slowly begin to feel weak, a moan escaping both of them when Dimitri’s back ends up against a bookcase and their bodies perfectly collide with each other.

If Dimitri planted a flower every time he thinks about his beloved, he would probably be forced to buy a whole mountain to host the most beautiful garden in all of Fódlan. The thought makes him more determined, more adamant to take control of the playful tug of war their tongues were having.

Byleth opens her eyes halfway when he pushes softly forward, bending her back slightly as she takes in the sight of his eyebrows completely furrowed while his hair cascades over his face. It overwhelms her, so instead, she hides her gaze again and allows for this moment to continue.

Her fingers quickly passed through his soft locks while her digits dug a little in his scalp; feeling every detail and dent that rested there.

They finally parted, both of them panting softly as they were too stubborn to breathe or take turns. She refuses to open her eyes while he quickly goes back at gawking with dilated pupils, taking every detail of her flustered cheeks and swollen lips.

“I’ve missed you…” He speaks softly and breathless, bringing her head against his chest while his arms hold her close now; letting her company and glow ease him, while her fingers do wonders to the back of his neck.

She doesn’t need to respond to that, the way she stays against his body tells him more than a thousand words; always enjoying her silent but physical replies. Their breathing soon goes back to being easy, while their hands finally meet, holding each other tenderly as they share the earnests of glances.

“I—I apologize…” His eyes averted from hers, his cheeks feeling ready to burst as he starts sabotaging himself at the memory of their passionate kiss and how an almost primal need took over him. “I’m rather clueless and uneducated in this…forgive me if I offended you.”

She responds by giving him a soft peck on his jaw, her nose nuzzling there as he lowers his head for her, making her lips meet with his cheek and the corner of his lips.

“I apologize as well…” She whispers, her hands soon crawling unto his strong arms while her lips curve pleasantly, enjoying how his body shivered while his skin soon reacted to her breathing against him, getting on her tiptoes to be able to reach his ear and blow softly on it.

He whined, hiding his face on her shoulder while he embraced her tightly; taking her off the ground for a few moments until she protested.

“It would be best for you to go back to your quarters, even I can’t permit you to wander in here any longer.” She ignores his previous teasing, slowly walking away from him to go towards the candlelight, offering it to him.

“Am I to depart alone?” He questions, a little disappointed as she casts a weak fire in her hand; guiding herself to the closest sconce to bring light over a table.

“I am afraid that is the case. I still have some research to conduct here.” She glanced at him, her mouth twisting in the evident disappointment in his eyes.

She sighed.

With a weak cast of wind magic, she turned off all attempts to remain any longer in the room. They exited together, him holding the candlelight while she holds to his free arm, allowing for the prince to guide them through the corridors and eventually the courtyard.

She noted that he was taking the longest path to reach the dormitories, but her mouth remained closed.

“How are the preparations coming along? Please don’t doubt in requesting more funds for your equipment or attire.” He reassures her.

“It's quite alright, I prefer for our funds to concentrate on training equipment and medical boxes; while the rest goes into providing aid for the orphanage near Gaspard territory.” She brings a hand to her chin, pensive. Her tone reserved. “The children need more their meals and clothes than me needing useless armor and extravagant banners that will only feed the ego of those present.”

He looks somewhere else, blushing. “Thank you…It means a lot to me that you don’t hesitate to aid those children; after their village and families were torn apart I…feared what could happen to them.”

She rubs his arm gently, before letting go since they were coming close to an area that could have a few peeping eyes. “It's my duty, and my honor.” She smiled. “It brings me…content, this path I tread with you.”

“Content?” He looks at her, a little baffled as he stares at her soften features, her eyes facing ahead.

“I don’t enjoy speaking much about it since they weren’t…the best of times. While I trained into knighthood, I was constantly belittled and my worth was questioned for my lack of crest, lands…and emotions.” She trails off, offering a nod to a few knights that acknowledged them.

“Even now, there are those who would find pleasure if I were to be removed from your side.” The thought made her hesitate “I know this tournament is meant to showcase the valor of knighthood to the students, but there’s this growing resentment to a certain sector of knights that I’m looking forward in silencing their sneezy mouths once and for all.”

Dimitri just listened carefully, both of them stopping near the stairs that led to her quarters.

“If I can assure victory, not only would we be able to provide aid to Gautier territory…but I shall finally have physical proof that I belong here, with you.” She crossed her arms.

Dimitri blew out the candle, no longer needed. He crossed his arms as well, staring at her for a few moments as she seemed to stare into nothingness; eventually, he laughed.

She stared at him, in awe as his laugh was bountiful and loud, his whole frame was shaking.

“I—I apologize, I don’t mean to—” Another laugh escaped his throat, but eventually he managed to calm down. “I don’t mean to laugh like this, but I found it truly amusing that you’re willing to let your worth be valued by the chatter of the ignorant. Those supposed knights don’t know the real meaning of loyalty or valor; nor the crude truth of battle and leadership.”

His hand reached for one of her shoulders, offering her a smile. “It's…odd to see such vulnerability, pettiness, and doubt in you. You…truly make it difficult for me not to adore you more than my chest can handle.” He whispered.

She looked away, blushing though her eyebrows furrowed. It was annoying how she couldn’t fight back to his amusement when he goes saying such soft things to her.

“I’m sorry I wasn't able to stop those who treated you unfairly and spoke ill things about you.” He said bitterly, though his tone soon went back to being determined and soft. “No matter what happens or what anyone may say, know that I plan to stand by you. Through anything, until the bitter end.”

She sighed “It's always bitterness with you…” She brought a hand over his, smiling. “Thank you.”

Simple and quick, but gratitude nonetheless.

“Ugh, would you get a hold of yourself?”

Felix’s voice made Dimitri take some distance immediately, his sapphires meeting with sienna ones as the swordmaster in training came to them.

“Felix, good evening. I—I was just offering my gratitude to the professor, for the heavy task she has been burdened with.” The prince cleared his throat, trying not to blush but failing since they were almost caught.

Byleth feigns innocence, her stoic mask quickly coming into place as she stared at Felix. “The last training session I presume.”

“Naturally.” Felix responded, dry.

That was her queue to get out. “Well, if you excuse me. Tomorrow I must be up at dawn. Thank you once again, Dimitri.” She offered a short bow, beginning to walk up the stairs next. “Felix, try not to break the metal mannequins.”

Felix only grumbled, crossing his arms. The man watched as the professor went into her room, locking the door while all light dimmed inside.

“Well Felix, I won’t keep interrupting you from your task. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Dimitri politely said his farewell, though as he attempted to pass by Felix he was stopped; a hand roughly holding him by his arm.

“You think that mask of yours can hide forever the true beast that you are, yet you’re unaware that what gives you away is the stench of bloodshed that follows you everywhere.” Felix lowly discoursed, meeting a soft glare with his own. “I consider you foolish enough to actually attempt to ask Byleth’s hand, and knowing her; she would accept with no hesitation believing you have changed...you truly don’t deserve her faith.”

Felix pulled him by his cape, forcing him to be at his eye level. “I warn you, that if you’re playing with her or attempting to harm her just to satisfy your primal needs and thirst for slaughter…I will cut you down where you stand.” He pushed him away “Consider yourself lucky. I don’t make a habit of talking to beasts.”

Dimitri followed Felix’s every movement as he walked away, eventually disappearing into the night. The prince lingered there, though promptly the candlelight in his hand broke as he grasped it, enjoying the snap of the cold wax and metal.

His expression was dark, his mouth twisted in the faintest smirk. 

Hah…

For the heir of Fraldarius to react so overprotective and defensively was surely an unusual sight.

How curious that they believe someone can stop him from gaining Byleth’s affection and touches; he would allow everything to burn again than to keep living without her. She’s already bound to him, a thought that pleasantly comforts him every single time she is away from him.

_Even if she wished to escape…she can’t._

He groaned, disgusted. A hand fell over his head and face, trying to process what he thought and felt.

No, these feelings…they aren’t correct, they shouldn’t be fueled or nurtured

The prince’s wildered eyes stared at her door, at the always open invitation.

For her, he would do anything.

The prince rushed back to his room, shame invading through all his nerves as the beast inside of him kept whispering unruly comments; the dead backing it up with hurtful snarls.

**15th:**

“You…wish for one of your goals to be Faith?” Byleth questioned softly, blinking a few times as she stared at the prince; setting a few documents unto the desk as she offered him her full attention.

Dimitri crossed his hands over his lap, playing a little in his footing since he felt exposed under her sweeping gaze; yet his eyes remained focused. “A new start is another chance to grow; for quite some time I have delayed this…”

They were alone, the midday’s sun basking softly unto the desk and part of the classroom as the lecture had ended for today.

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was to take place next month, she could understand Dimitri’s sudden greed to try and master as many skills as possible; always trying to be ready for whatever may come.

Yet…for faith to be what he wishes to tackle now, it was truly strange for her.

“Hmm…” Her eyes went back to the desk, quickly opening a cabinet to take out a few folders; searching quickly for the personal achievements of the prince and his overall status right now.

“Come, stand beside me.” She gestured with a hand, her ears catching the sound of his boots and the overall sound his body makes by all the intricate armor and decorations that adorn his body. “This is where you stand at the moment.” She poked at his grades with her index finger, the prince leaning into her as he observed the different notes.

Most of his grades were A’s, while his rating a steady C+.

Except for Faith, his rating was a flat E while his exams barely passed with a D+.

He let out a sigh, knowing this task would be very difficult by this time of the school year; adding to that, going into the grand mock battle next month while in an amateur rank wasn’t the wisest choice.

Still, he needs to do this…for once, the prince is hoping that the goddess actually appears and helps him; that her teachings and preaching guide him away from the growing hunger and sin that has been invading his chest since the night Felix finally went past his prince aura.

He can’t fall here, he can’t crumble here, he can’t be discovered here. Not until he finds the culprit of his loved ones’ murder and the Flame Emperor’s true identity; he won’t allow for his body to take over him and act upon his lustful desires, like a lowly beast.

“Hm?” Dimitri’s mind went quiet when he felt her faint touch, one of her hands had moved to touch his cheek; making all dark emotions dissipate in the prince immediately while a soft blush began to invade his face.

“We already know your proficiency while handling combat on horseback is steadily improving. You always had a natural talent to control the fields on a stallion’s back.” She hummed, pensive. “It's not like you aren’t mindful when handling magic.” She kept mumbling, scanning through her notes of him.

The prince’s eyes would wander from between her notes to the door at the end of the classroom, the anxiety and adrenaline of getting caught was slowly making him sweat; yet he didn’t dare to move, too comfortable in her hold while she formulates an answer for him.

She could always say no, and he feared that.

“Alright.” She finally nodded, smiling as she was content with what they could do. “I presume you wish to at least master a healing spell by the end of this month. The battle in Gronder Field will be a tough one, so all our healers will have their hands full…yet, having a priest that can withstand physical altercations will surely tip the scales.”

She let out a small chuckle, imagining the prince in cleric robes while breaking a few gambits apart by himself would surely be a treat; just imagining Manuela’s and Hanneman’s astonished faces was enough to make her snort.

Jeralt is going to lose it when she tells him the news.

Her hand slowly released his face, both hands busy to start filling a request form. “Leave the paperwork to me, by the end of today I should have permission for you to start attending choir practice and be able to withdraw a few religious scripts from the library.” She nodded to herself. “Sylvain is very skillful with magic, I’m sure he can support us with the casting technique while Mercedes can aid us with energy management.”

Before Dimitri could argue, she raised a hand. “Don’t worry, we won’t be burdening them. This works perfectly with their already ongoing training.” Her tone assertive, motivated almost. “This is going to be great. Lord Rodrigue is going to be elated with the news.”

Dimitri sheepishly smiled, she sounded genuinely invested and happy. The way she kept mentioning everything together was adorable, the burden in his chest was lighter knowing that her support was always present, even in tasks he is supposed to face alone.

Felix may be right, he doesn’t deserve her.

“I’m proud of you, Dimitri. I’m looking forward to the day I see you as a Holy Knight.” She turned to see him, offering a gentle smile.

The prince flustered further, unable to hold in his excitement, he ended up hugging her; making the knight gasp before letting out a breathless laugh, amused at the sudden need for contact.

Usually, she is the one that touches first

_This is nice_. She thought. Feeling his arms around her while his shy words are muffed in her hair makes her feel tingly and warm, delighted and protected. Her hands begin to pass on his arms, trying to ease his embrace a little without words.

Eventually, the prince remembers where he is, and recoils back hastily after a short gasp escapes his throat. “I—I apologize, I forgot my boundaries P—Professor. I meant no disrespect.” He rubbed the back of his head, meekly looking at the floor. “I just…love seeing you like this.”

She stared at him, taking every detail of his flustered face and how his eyes harnessed the softest of speckles.

“I’m truly sorry, I should not be squandering this time on—” He sighed and didn’t even finish; his grave only keeps getting deeper. The prince finally had the courage to see her; fighting every muscle in his body to not throw himself into her arms and kiss her right here and now.

“Boundaries?” She chuckled as her attention went back to her work. “Aren’t you Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus? What is a dame compared to a royal?”

“I am truly sorry, but that’s not something to tease about.” He still smiled as he played with his fingers a little. He should probably leave now, but he finds his body unresponsive to such thought.

He began to linger in the thought of trying to tease her back, since she always has the upper hand on that sense. “You look lovely today…how does it feel to be the most beautiful person in this plain of existence?” His voice sweet, nurture in each word.

Her smile remained, signing a few documents that she needed to take to her father and Alois before she goes to get her head drilled by Sir Gilbert and Lord Rodrigue. “No clue, how are you feeling?” She calmly addressed him, twisting his question.

His breathing hitched, his ears soon flared red as his own words were used against him.

Everything seemed to become irrelevant as his chest was caught in turmoil, passion and desire meeting in one single point.

The professor arrived a little late to her training session, not minding the earful she received from Gilbert since her lips felt pleasantly sore.

**20th: **

Byleth’s birthday.

The whole Blue Lion classroom was quickly arranged to serve as the perfect room to host a celebration for the favorite professor in the academy. The room was decorated with lilac banners and paper threads that could match perfectly with Byleth’s eyes.

The usual desks were centered in the middle of the room so they could serve as a long table, decorated with a few candles and plenty of gifts; as well as many dishes and a few pastries for the professor to enjoy.

To the Blue Lions surprise, their celebration was also visited by a few knights. Lord Rodrigue, Sir Alois, and Captain Jeralt were in the room as well; much to the dismay of Felix and Byleth.

“Then, all we could see was Felix running through the courtyard. Crying for help since a ferocious Byleth was chasing him to show off this huge red beetle she found under a rock!” Jeralt barked a laugh, his amusement followed by a few of those present. Felix’s shoulders sunk in, being detained from leaving by Sylvain and Ingrid.

Byleth would just quietly eat, too occupied eating the different pastries in her plate to care too much about the teasing anymore; she wasn’t ashamed of her past. The only reason that stops the knight from shoving beetles to Felix’s face is because the man now has the capability to cut off her hands.

“You could say that it's a bee-tleutiful memory!” Alois barked a laugh as well, though the table soon went quiet.

The silence was broken by Dimitri’s snorts, that he quickly tried to cover with his hand.

“Oh my, you actually found it funny?” Alois stared at the prince in disbelief, but he smiled.

“Oh goodness, no Alois. That was utterly awful.” Dimitri shook his head, his words still quivering due to a few husky chortles that escaped.

Everyone burst into laughter again.

The prince limited himself to observe the celebration in silence after that, watching carefully as his beloved drank some tea and ate pastries in contentment; though as time continued to carry on, his chest felt less warm.

The moment where gifts were to be opened arrived, everyone being excited for the professor as she opened every present carefully while her stoic features remained; time to time offering a small smile and a few words filled with gratitude of receiving pins for her stallion or a few new books about tactics and bugs.

Eventually, the gift session brought unpleasant gestures and almost too intimate touches for the professor to his liking. Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed when Byleth absentmindedly showed off a pendant gifted by Lorenz, the noble from Alliance territory quickly making his way to the professor to steal her hand.

Dimitri broke the fork in his hand when Lorenz planted a kiss on her fingers.

_How dare you._

He quickly hid his crime by hiding the broken metal in his sleeve.

Then there was Claude, who gave her a tight hug as she held in her hands a few foreign spices in jars and some new maps.

_Let go of her._

Not enough with that, then came in Ferdinand, gifting her a golden ring for her pinky finger, so she wears it in the upcoming tournament.

Dimitri at this point was digging his fingers on the wooden surface, slowly leaving dents on it.

Suddenly there was a knock on open doors, making everyone give their attention to the two figures standing near the entrance of the classroom. The prince stopped glaring at Ferdinand to instead surprisingly stare at Edelgard.

“Well if it isn’t the princess! I thought you wouldn’t gift us with your presence on this joyous occasion.” Claude stood up from his seat, offering his usually short smile to the future empress.

“It would be rude to not attend our teacher’s celebration.” Edelgard calmly answered, quickly offering a bow that made Hubert follow on her example. “I apologize for our tardiness my teacher.”

The way she proclaimed her words personal, made Dimitri’s stomach twist, but he wouldn’t show it. “Please, join us at the table.” He cordially invited, offering a polite smile.

Edelgard seemed ready to accept Dimitri’s offer, but Hubert cleared his throat, reminding her that she had no place or time for such trivial celebrations. “We appreciate the offer, but we have come only to offer our good wishes to the professor…as well as a gift.” Her eyes fell directly to Byleth, offering the smallest of smiles. “Professor, if I may?”

Everyone remained quiet as they observed Byleth standing from her seat, making her way to the future empress and her loyal companion. While chatter once again picked up in the room, Dimitri couldn’t help to take his eyes from the door frame.

“You’re being rather obvious you know.” Sylvain’s whisper caught him off guard, his head turning immediately to his way.

Sylvain smiled.

“So, you think that by getting a ring made for her, gives you the privilege to stare at the rest of her friends and students down? Jealousy is not very attractive you know.” Sylvain hummed. “She would probably be very disappointed in you.”

Dimitri looked away, ashamed. “Sylvain, please. For once, do not speak.”

“Just saying, your highness. Though it's kind of funny how you’re bold enough to actually showcase your feelings…it's almost as if you didn’t care to get caught by her.” Sylvain teased, nudging the prince softly with his elbow. “Wait, is that why you’re offering a death glare to almost everyone? You want her to see your pissed off face?”

_I want everyone to stop touching her._

“Sylvain, I said _enough_. This is not the moment or time.” Dimitri rested his arms on the desk, hiding his shame in his hands while his friend kept teasing him.

“Are you giving her the ring tonight? It would be so romantic.” He whispered, cooing a few words.

“It's not even done!” Dimitri mouthed, exasperated.

“Ah, so if you actually had it, you would ask her hand.” He snickered, grabbing Dimitri’s cape and pulling it over his head to give the prince enough privacy to hide his burning face and ears.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking, a few murmurings made the prince stop hiding in his safe zone. His heart felt like it had stopped, and a forlorn winter crept through his veins as he observed the way Byleth and Edelgard were embracing; even Hubert, who was known to be cruel and coldblooded, seemed flustered as he was trapped in the professor’s embrace soon enough.

* * *

The night was still fresh, and Byleth’s celebration was still ongoing but in a more private scenario. While the knight enjoyed receiving praise from her students, at this time she felt thankful as her childhood friends reunited for her; all of them coup up in Sylvain’s room to talk and play a few card games.

This year was truly special, for it was the first time Dedue and Ingrid could finally be in the same room.

“Come on professor, tell us what she gave you!” Sylvain begged as he shuffled the cards before giving each player their set. “You refused to tell us at the party, so tell us here!”

“Sylvain, that’s enough! Do not pressure Sir Byleth to disclosure information not meant for you.” Ingrid warned, pulling on Sylvain’s ear.

“Would you two cease your pointless shouting?” Felix grumbled as he entered Sylvain’s room, closing the door behind him as he settled a large box on the man’s bed; reuniting it with the rest of Byleth’s gifts. The long-time friends had decided not to give Byleth’s gifts to her in the classroom, instead, they would do so here.

“What is this? Did Felix actually get a gift for the professor? The world is ending guys!” Sylvain laughed but his amusement was caught off when a pillow met his face, the rest of his body falling to the floor by the sheer power of the throw.

Dedue closed his eyes, preferring to just listen as Felix and Sylvain fought verbally while Ingrid tried to calm both of them; eventually, the prince having to intercept so they wouldn’t tarnish the reunion.

“Have they always been like this?” Dedue asked, turning to see Byleth.

Byleth just nodded, looking at her cards as she chewed on some beef jerky.

“I see…” Dedue smiled. “Are you happy?”

“Mhm.” Byleth nodded again. "Jeg er oppstemt,vennen min.”

Dedue let out a soft chuckle, turning to see the prince growing exasperated as nobody would keep their voice down. “I’m elated too, my friend.” His voice earnest and soft.

Finally, friends sat on the ground, everybody close as they began to play cards. Childhood memories would resurface time from time, though eventually the time for Byleth to open her last gifts for the night arrived.

The knight smiled as she received a golden pin and a pauldron from Ingrid; a few lines of lace and a hair comb from Sylvain, questioning if they belonged to one of his night flings but she didn’t care.

Her heart began to skip faster as she opened Dedue’s gift, carefully taking a cream-colored garb that could protect her arms with loose sleeves; she couldn’t resist snuggling against the soft fabric, making those around her look away or else they would tease.

The prince wanted to cry, she looked so adorable. Felix’s soft glare kept him neutral, however.

Speaking of Felix, she opened his gift next. Almost everyone gasped as she held a silver shield, her eyes focused on the golden beetle embroidery on the leather handle that only she could see. She recognized that style of sewing, it was Bernadetta’s.

“So you don’t die in the tournament.” Felix dryly stated. “Besides…it will be interesting to see you parry sword attacks and arrows with your shield bash technique. N—Not that I’m interested.” He began to blush, looking away.

A silence, before Sylvain and Ingrid began to tease Felix; everyone calmed down again when the heir of Fraldarius got out his sword and threatened to cut everyone up.

Sylvain let out a small chuckle once he passed Dimitri’s gift to Byleth next, the knight carefully undoing the ribbon from the box. “I don’t know why you bother wrapping the present, your highness. Everyone knows what’s inside.”

“Sylvain, why not go ahead and just remain quiet? Perhaps a slap on your head would finally cease that mouth of yours.” Dimitri warned, getting a few snickers from him.

“Hah, no thanks. I don’t want my brain actually exploding.” Sylvain teased.

“You actually have a brain?” Felix questioned as he picked up his cards, hopeful that this could be over with so they could continue playing.

“You know, Felix? Sometimes I’m impressed how someone can be so far up their ass without ruining their hair.” Sylvain smiled, while Ingrid let out a snort though she tried to cover it with her hand.

Felix grumbled. Their bickering paused when they heard a soft giggle, all of them turning to see Byleth who slowly got out a wolf pelt, her fingers digging in the soft fur while her face soon hid on it, staying there as she hummed happily.

Everyone stared at her before all eyes met with Dimitri.

“Are you serious?! You actually got her a—” Sylvain began to laugh, soon hyperventilating as the air in the room wasn’t enough. “Holy shit, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!”

Felix tried his best to not smile, but he failed. “How pathetic…almost seven fucking years and your mushy brain can’t think of anything else.”

Ingrid wanted to tell both of them to mind their language, but she was too caught in her own chortles. “This explains why your horse had a few canine bites on one of its legs! You went to hunt down a wolf! At the beginning of fall!” She leaned on Sylvain, trying to gain support. “Dorothea told me the prince had paid Petra a visit a few days ago, now I understand why!”

Dedue nodded. “His highness wished for the fur and skin to be perfectly cured.” His serious expression and tone only make Sylvain and Ingrid keep laughing.

Dimitri let out a huff while his skin almost became scarlet. “T—This is a common gift in Faerghus! Why should you tamper with something that has no problem at all?”

“You probably made the fur-giving a holiday now for how many you have gifted her over the years!” Sylvain pointed at him, wiggling his finger to make the prince feel more self- conscious. “Do you even know what flowers or perfumes are, Dimitri? Do _you_?”

“Perhaps you ought to keep quiet!” Dimitri barked back, unnoticing how Felix had been creeping a pillow closer to his hand; the swordmaster hopeful he takes the bait.

Byleth was too immersed in the sensation of her new pelt, her eyes gently closed as she allowed herself to be engulfed by the warmth and comfort it provided her. While everything around her was certainly loud, she found herself only being able to hear her humming and the distance sounds her memories carried within them.

Dimitri stood up abruptly with a pillow in his hand, taking momentum to finally shut up Sylvain for good. His movements froze while those around became quiet at the faintest voice escaping Byleth’s lips.

Sylvain stopped covering his body with a nearby chair while Ingrid slowly moved away her hands from her head; Felix straightens his back as he had been casually resting his hands on the floor while enjoying the imminent doom of Sylvain, while Dedue just cocked his head to a side slightly as he stared at Byleth.

“_In time's flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright…”_ She sang softly, slowly uncovering her face to let the gift rest on her lap. “_On a swift, river's drift. Broken memories alight…”_ She hummed softly, slowly opening her eyes to meet with startled and confused ones. Basking in the image of his friends and love one being here, with her. Unharmed, away from imminent doom or hateful squabbles for one extra night.

“That shall be the short ballad I will present to the choir members for my verse’s evaluation. What do you think?” Byleth asked, tilting her head to a side when no prompt answer would be given.

They barely heard her speak out of her aloof voice sometimes, let alone sing. Her voice couldn’t be compared to that of a professional songstress, but it was surely out worldly beautiful and warm; a certain gentleness with a few solemn tones that wrapped that short ballad perfectly.

“If you’re meant to sing it to the judges, I’m sure you will score high points! You got quite the pipes, lady!” Sylvain smiled, ignoring Ingrid’s groans of discomfort. “Byleth, won’t you sing it again? To actually listen to the words?”

“And risk for someone listening to it again and getting her work stolen? You really are an imbecile.” Felix grumbled as he crossed his arms, blushing lightly. “…It is nice.” He offered feedback.

Dedue nodded, closing his eyes as all tense emotions seemed to leave the room. “I agree.”

Ingrid was about to give her feedback when she noticed that Dimitri hadn’t said a word after he sat down, his cheeks still flustered as his eyes still looked at Byleth, bewildered.

“Your voice is mesmerizing.” The prince finally spoke, breathless.

Another round of teasing began, soon being joined by Claude and Lorenz since they couldn’t keep ignoring their screams.

* * *

The day finally ended, everyone forced to go back to their rooms as curfew would take place pretty soon. Byleth was escorted to her room, accompanied by Dedue and Dimitri as both men helped her with her new boxes and gifts.

“No need to escort me back, Dedue. I still have a few things to discuss with Byleth before returning to my quarters.” The prince assured his friend while holding everything in his hands with ease. “Please, feel free to rest now.”

Dedue offered a bow. “As you wish, your highness.” He turned to see the knight, offering her a smile. “Please, have a good night. Thank you for allowing me to be part of your celebration.”

“Thank you for being part of my life.” She quickly rebutted.

Dedue shook his head, blushing as the words were rather embarrassing.

When Dedue finally retired into his room, Byleth began to work on the lock of her door; promptly entering while the prince followed closely, the knight closing the door for them as the prince walked in the darkness carefully.

Though by how many nights he has already slept in this room, he is steadily learning the layout of her room.

Like a dance, they carefully and premeditatedly moved around the room. Falling in an almost routine as the unspoken invitation of staying together took place, slight touches, and kisses here and there as they prepared themselves for bed.

Simple actions like playfully fighting for the basin as they tried to wash their mouths and faces, the rush of undressing slightly without looking at each other; discussing a few events that happened throughout the day. All those things kept the prince deterring from stopping his night visits, to stop breaking the rules.

No matter how much he knew the beast inside of him would howl as they lay together in bed and embrace each other, he still keeps coming back.

“You embraced Edelgard earlier today…and even Hubert, it's odd you’re still breathing.” Dimitri whispered, Byleth already nested against his chest as they rested in bed together.

“She seemed eager to receive some compensation for the gift she brought…I didn’t know what else to do.” She mumbled, her nose already digging a little into his muscles.

“She was compensated, indeed.” He forced himself not to glare at the roof, but ended doing so anyway; his blues igniting in a passive anger and resentment. “What did she give you?”

“An emblem.” She closed her eyes, lingering in the warmness of his hand resting on her back. “She wished me success in the upcoming tournament.”

Dimitri embraced her a little closer. “I see…that’s kind of her.” His mouth twisted, not allowing his words to be tainted by venom even if he wished for them to do so “It is understandable that she holds you on high standards. You did save her life once, and even offered her assistance and training despite she isn’t part of your class.”

“Mmm…” Byleth tried to give a proper response, but her focus was quickly falling to the prince’s scent today. Again, it was different than before; and surely enough, it was annoying her to not be able to detect what it was. There are the usual scents like leather and his natural sweat, but there’s always a wild card in it.

“Petra often mentions how you and Edelgard share duels in the afternoons, sharing a cup of tea afterward.” The prince was going to continue talking, but his throat went immediately dry when he felt her breathe against his nape.

Ah.

He began to blush, his legs shifting a little in place as her face absentmindedly began to press more against his body, while her chest was soon coming to rest against his own.

His skin started to pleasantly burn while sending small shivers down his spine.

For a moment he felt guilty, knowing that her reaction held no double intentions; no double intentions like his whenever he purposely exchanges oils or gathered exotic herbs from Ashe’s garden.

Meanwhile, Byleth’s mind was trying to find an answer.

“What is it?” She asked, softly. “You used a foreign balm…risky, it could have caused you an allergy reaction.” A small smile escaped her as his short laughter rumbled his whole chest, both of his hands resting against her lower back while his fingers dug a little into her muscles.

“Oud and rosewater.” He confessed, unable to deny her. Dimitri could have toyed with her, probably make her grow restless with the unknown; but he was ever so ever soft to actually cause her that fatigue and trouble.

“It is nice, but it doesn’t fit you. You’re always lingering in the training grounds or the knight’s hall…not the greenhouse or the cathedral.”

“If you become part of the church’s choir, I might end up spending more time in the cathedral beyond my academic hours.” A hand went to rest over one of her own, holding it gently as he held it against his chest. “I was slowly becoming beguiled by your voice and words.”

His tone was so serious yet soft, it was hard to control heat escaping through her cheeks and neck.

Dimitri slowly licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry due to what he wished to request, but Felix’s warning lingered in his head. It would be a little selfish to ask her to sing again; yet, the thought of her angelic song taking root in his mind instead of the countless whispering voices he deals with, was slowly making him quiver.

“I didn’t actually write the words myself.” She confessed. “My father has been talking more about my mother, allowing me to read a few entries from the journal he always carries with as well…I found the words in one of his entries, saying it was a lullaby my mother used to sing for us.”

“A lullaby…” He passed his thumb in one of her many scars that linger on her hand. “I can see now why it was so delightful to the ear and soul.” He knows of her troubled childhood, much like she knows about his.

It's odd how emphatic and close you can become to someone when you share the same woes and victories.

“You’re rather drawn into conversation tonight.” She slowly moved away from him, letting her body rest mostly on the bed though her head remained on his chest. “Are you not tired?”

“It is difficult to grow weary when I have you by my side and open your heart for me.”

“You’re too much sometimes…” She whispered, closing her eyes.

“I apologize for troubling you.” His words only kept making her blush grow. “Know that I am ever grateful for your support…and to be beside you.”

She ended up turning around, the wall was less attractive and interesting at the moment. Though her shift mattered not as he gently embraced her again, bringing their bodies close while there was no way to escape from him now.

“Byleth…do you…” His voice quivered. “find my gift offensive?”

“Why would I find a wolf pelt offensive?” She questioned, serious.

“It's evident why…” He hid his face on her hair, breathing in her scent.

“I must be shortsighted if I don’t see what’s evident…” She allowed for her free arm to rest over his, intertwining their fingers when their hands met.

“N—No, I don’t mean to insult you. I apologize…” He can be such an imbecile sometimes. “The way you smile whenever you receive a new pelt is like none other…I can’t help to eagerly wait for another year to pass to be able to see it.”

“I see. I find myself eagerly waiting for my birthday to arrive so I can see your face light up when I open your gift…”

The prince blinked, slowly connecting the dots. “Are you saying…” His tone was full of disbelief.

“Mhm…” She softly confirmed.

They both began to snort until they shared a laugh.

“I’m…terribly sorry for failing to read the hints. I can imagine the trouble I caused you.” He said a little breathless but still very merry.

“Do not mistake my words, I enjoy the wolf pelts a lot…more than flowers or perfumes.” Her tone bland but her words true. “To be quite honest, I was in need for a new pelt…the ones I have here I’m afraid were a little too worn or old to be used in missions. Besides, this year you added a small emblem…”

“I—I see. I’m glad it brought you no burden…” He cleared his throat, a few seconds passing before he finally decided to come up front with his request; his skin began to crawl just at the thought of receiving a positive answer. “Beloved…If you don’t mind, would you whisper the words of your ballad? I would enjoy…to fall asleep with the sound of your voice.”

She furrowed her brows, trying not to whimper. How could she deny him when he whispers such an intimate word almost against her ear? “I would be delighted.” Her smile shows through her words, slowly turning around to adjust in the bed again; making Dimitri’s face meet her chest as she traps him instead.

Dimitri stops breathing for a moment, his eyes going wide as his blood begins to invade mostly the upper areas of his body; reminding himself that a scorn beast like him didn’t deserve to even rush in the adrenaline of being against her soft breasts.

He was nothing but a tarnished prince, a poor excuse of a human being. To be in her protecting arms while her lips proclaim nothing but nurture to him, should be more than enough.

_For now, but eventually, you will break._

He ignored the whisper, instead, he pressed his nose against her collarbone. His arms wrapping around her frame as her fingers lost themselves in his golden hair, planting a soft kiss on his forehead before she began to whisper tenderly the words.

His eyes fluttered slowly until they finally remained closed, one ear being pampered by her heartbeat while the other received her voice. Time seemed to slow down, falling in complete serenity.

Byleth eventually stopped singing and humming when she felt his body going limp, his breathing gentle while his eyelashes rested at ease against his face.

“Sleep well, Alexandre.” A gentle whisper.

She stayed up a little longer, like usual. Unable to resist the chance of pleasantly stare at him as he sleeps.

Her thoughts wandered of tomorrow’s events, the final arrangements of her knight attire would be completed and so her last training can finally begin.

Byleth’s eyes stop being soft for a moment, quickly turning into a scornful glare as she looks at the Creator’s Sword. The blade glowing eerily as always, resting against a wall.

She knows house Rowe and house Kleiman will be present in the upcoming tournament as independent participants despite she has already been chosen to represent the kingdom.

By the blood in her veins, will she prove how the supposed fragile lamb is actually a wolf in sheep clothing.

“In your name, I’ll bring the victory home. May my sword and blood prove my unyielding loyalty and love for you…” Another whisper, a dangerous promise.

She finally allowed her body to lose itself in his image and warmth.

**21st:**

Making a grand feast of meals and pastries for Byleth took a toll on the Blue Lion’s resources. To avoid their meals going bland, a trip to the town’s market was scheduled.

“Oh, thank you. With you two here, me and Annie won’t have to take more than one trip to replenish our food stock.” Mercedes promptly showed gratitude as they walked back to the monastery; Annette, Dedue, and Dimitri quickly following her.

“It is our pleasure to assist you. We are all a team; such burdens shouldn’t be just yours to carry.” Dimitri assured her as he easily carried a few bags in his arms.

Annette was unable to hold in a giggle. “Always so formal and serious, Dimitri. Lighten up! We are all friends here. Right, Dedue?” She beamed at the other man next, getting a small nod from him. “See, even he agrees?”

Dimitri only offered a smile as he was being corned by his dear classmates yet again.

“So…is the ring ready?” Annette let out a sheepish grin, the prince quickly flustering as he knew where this was going.

“I get a bad feeling where this is going.” Dimitri sighed, softly shaking his head.

“Annie, don’t tease him. Or else he will crush the bread, milk, and vegetables in his arms.” Mercedes giggled.

Dedue offered a smile to his flustered lord, the girls giggling in the background.

The merry moment was interrupted by a few fearful shrieks, followed by the sound of breaking glass and wood. The Blue Lions were forced to stop on their tracks and move towards a house’s wall, avoiding the sudden slashing of swords between a few bandits and a knight. Quickly a few people began to gather near, curious and fearful.

“You fuckin’ slut, I’ll use your head as my ashen tray!” One of the bandits proclaimed as he swung his sword towards Byleth, missing her chest by a long-distance as she calmly moved away.

She ended up kicking him on the back of his knee, forcing the man to fall roughly to the ground where he stayed as his head met with a tray of pig residue, his body stuck by the shabby fence that kept a few pigs in place.

Byleth faced the remaining two bandits, hesitant to make a single move after that quick resolve. “You can either return the stolen goods and pay the innkeeper’s tab, or face me and receive judgment from the Church of Seiros.” The knight warned, finally holding the hilt of her sword.

Her words were ignored as the bandits pointed their swords forward again.

Well, she can say that at least she attempted to reason.

“Prepare yourself!” She proclaimed before the outlaws lunged forward, soft laughs escaping them as their swords came closer to her. She refused to unsheathe her sword, just holding it calmly as she waited for the perfect moment.

The Blue Lions were finally able to distinguish their professor, unable to detect her immediately for she wore clothes not in the slightest familiar to her usual black attire.

Byleth’s cape matched the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the image of the proud knight riding a tamed beast bending only slightly as her back twisted away from the blades that wished to stab her.

The knight lured them away from the different stalls, coming to fight in the open plaza where the people could remain safe as they observed the match.

“Predictable!” She taunted as she tested her new shield, forcing the upcoming blade to pounce upward and allow her to push her enemy back; finally unsheathing her sword to only roughly use the start of the hilt to punch the bandit’s stomach, kicking him on his side to finally force him down.

Another done, one more to go.

The remaining thief was energized and fearful, so Byleth knew that this excuse of a battle was already won. When the thief rushed forward and leaped into the air, she simply took a step back; thrusting with force forward so the hilt of her sword could promptly leave the crest of Blaiddyd on the bandit’s forehead.

The last outlaw fell to the ground, groaning at the invading headache and sudden need to barf.

“As expected, you fought well…” She calmly sighed, letting her sword rest back into her scabbard. Byleth raised an eyebrow as she watched the woman barf. “Out of respect for the people of Garreg Mach, no further physical punishment will follow. You’re to remain silent as the Knights of Seiros guide you back into the Monastery to receive a trial.”

In perfect timing, a few knights from the monastery finally arrived at the troubling plaza; the situation already alerted by a gasping Jeralt as he tried to catch up with the cavaliers and his daughter. “Kid, I finally caught up to you!”

Jeralt grumbled as the knights began to arrest the bandits, his eyes soon shifting to Byleth with a teasing grin. “Took you almost three minutes! Too slow!”

“This isn’t a bar fight, father. I couldn’t compromise the town folk’s safety; even if we return the stolen goods to the merchants, we will still have to compensate them for what we damaged in this altercation.” She calmly tried to argue, avoid fueling Jeralt’s teases. “Besides, I couldn’t risk these clothes getting stained in blood…so soon.”

She whispered the last part, giving in a little.

Jeralt’s bountiful laugh finally gave permission for the Blue Lions to come close to the Eisners. “Professor!” They all said in unison, though Dimitri whispered it a little sheepishly.

“Professor Byleth, that was seriously cool! It appeared as you were merely dancing with a few stubborn children!” Annette beamed. “I’m so digging this new outfit of yours as well, we barely recognized you!”

Dimitri remained the farthest from the group, allowing the rest of his classmates to bask their instructor with deserved praise. His legs felt like they could give in at any moment, the bags in his arms suddenly felt so heavy and frail in his hold.

The prince followed the way her hair seemed to cascade into her cape and clothes, almost matching in the same hue. His eyes lingered on the wolf pelt that adorned her left shoulder, quickly recognizing that she was using the gift he previously offered yesterday; including the emblem.

His throat felt dry as he followed the way her curves were enhanced by the leather breastplate and the rich brown belts wrapped around her waist and hips; her arms caught in a loose cream shirt that made her look so regal yet simple at the same time.

He ended up looking away when he felt his skin beginning to flush. Her shorts and stockings had been replaced by long boots that stayed in place by a few dagger holsters and ankle belts; the usual left knee plate still intact.

She wore no gloves, and he could clearly see some of her skin from the area where her tunic and boots didn’t meet.

The crest of Blaiddyd was carefully engraved not only in her sword’s hilt but on her tunic’s end as well. She was stealing all breath from him, and he truly didn’t mind.

The prince returned back to reality as he heard Annette gasp. “Your highness, don’t squash our food!”

Byleth blinked as she could finally observe the prince, unaware that he had been present with her other students since he stood so far out; she let out a short snicker as Mercedes and Dedue flocked around him, Dedue trying to take the remains of the groceries from his arms while Mercedes tried to alleviate his scarlet burning skin.

“We should have known he would get overwhelmed…” Annette mumbled as she finally smiled, turning to see the Eisners to only notice how Jeralt was giving a soft grin to his daughter.

* * *

**A/Notes: **

**Thank you,Kiku! For bringing to life the last scene of this chapter.**

** **

** **

**Byleth's outfit, thank you @Snazzypumpkin**

**Dimitri sleeping against his beloved, thank you @CardyDesu**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Byleth was singing the lyrics of a FE3houses OST. ](https://youtu.be/jj0RS4rbjfg) :) This should confirm a theory from a user who commented before asjjsk.
> 
> Dimitri almost murdered Sylvain, again. 
> 
> Byleth isn't appreciated much by a few nobles due to her common birth, and because she is a wild card. No one truly knows much about her or any weakness, except her small family of course. Fate keeps granting her more power, which isn't convenient to certain individuals. In the end, Lambert making Byleth a knight is what saved the Blaiddyd line that faithful day.
> 
> Yeah, fuck Gilbert. He did nothing in this AU, fuck 'em.
> 
> Felix really appreciates his friends, he is just awful with emotional management.  
[Miss Byleth really has a nice singing voice snsns ](https://twitter.com/jeannietirado/status/1251738116915789824?s=19%C2%A0)
> 
> \----
> 
> [A few of these scenes were inspired by Snazzy's comments on twitter ](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin?s=17)
> 
> [Shout out to Snazzy for helping me bring to life Byleth's design in this fic! Please check the rest of her work,it's very lovely.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1189251084373647362?s=09)
> 
> [Byleth's knight design in higher quality](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1183119923750588418?s=09)  
\-----
> 
> [ Thank you Kikurie for bringing to life the last scene of this chapter. Your work is so adorable!](https://twitter.com/kikuriehime/status/1184960418189660167?s=09)
> 
> [ Thank you CardyDesu for that lovely Dimileth piece. I adore how Dimitri's gaze is so longing.](https://twitter.com/CardyDesu/status/1189272917139513344?s=20)
> 
> \---  
\---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	11. Adolescence-Woolgather(nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the constant support! I was motivated by this lovely art!
> 
>   
[Byleth carrying Dimitri.](https://twitter.com/chor_nim/status/1211006183315660800?s=19)  
[I truly love this art of Dimitri with an owl.](https://twitter.com/tsugumi_pp/status/1174659251748212736?s=20)  
[ Dedue being his highness's shield.](https://twitter.com/merimerz/status/1185601538229784577?s=20)
> 
> [Pre Dimileth, kissing in the garden gazebo.](https://twitter.com/nashimiya000/status/1183786456692621315?s=20%22)
> 
> [Muppet dima eating some good ol' cheese.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1186336881170173953?s=20)
> 
> \--  
UPDATE 10/23/2019: [Special thanks to snazzy for drawing the scene where Dimitri has a nosebleed.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1187120097653071874?s=20) ლ(´ڡ`ლ)
> 
> \-----
> 
>   
Warnings for this chapter: (underage kissing, suggestive themes, claude and sylvain being bullies.)

** _Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1180_ **

_Fall harvest begins; men hunt for game with horsebows_

**(September)**

* * *

** _25th:_ **

A new day, a new chance to grow stronger. The Blue Lions' classroom was slowly becoming crowded as students began to gather, taking their respective seats while quickly sharing a friendly conversation with each other.

On the front desks, a prince merrily hummed as he scribbled in his notebook. Plume being gently passed on the paper as his eyes stared at the page fondly, his small smile genuine.

The prince would follow the curves of his elegant handwriting, curves that would remind him of the ones his beloved possessed: soft, strong and poise. He began to draw small hearts around the words he wrote, such hearts being filled with ink carefully as if he was handling his beloved’s own heart.

“Dimitri Alexandre Eisner Blaiddyd …” He whispered to himself wishful, his feet tapping on the ground as his mind wandered in different scenarios. “Byleth Eisner Blaiddyd…” He felt himself blushing at the thought of her having his name as well, but he was quick to cross a line between the names as he remembered how Byleth fails to write down his last name sometimes.

“Byleth Blaiddyd Eisner…” Yes, that sounded better to his ears and rolled smoother on his tongue. That way, his beloved could keep addressing herself in letters with her original name instead. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Eisner …” His smile became brighter while his ears began to feel hot. Yes, yes! This way, Dimitri could address verbally and in letters his beloved’s last name first!

Dimitri giggled to himself, making Felix lift his nose from a book he was reading; the sword-master stared at the prince, disgusted.

“Why are you making that sound? It's repugnant.” Felix snarled at him, but he blinked when he was completely ignored as Dimitri kept humming and giggling. His sienna eyes turned to see Sylvain, who was talking with Ingrid and Mercedes at the moment. “Hey, what’s wrong with the boar?”

“Hm?” Sylvain looked at his friend. “Dimitri?” He looked at the prince next, noticing that Dimitri’s feet were swaying a little. “I don’t know…maybe he’s feeling sick?”

“Well go do something, he is getting on my nerves,” Felix grumbled as he tried to concentrate on his book. “Our spellcasting test is today, and I don’t want to fail just because his beastliness won’t shut up.”

“Right…” Sylvain rolled his eyes with a smile. Felix could be such an open book sometimes. He turned to see Ingrid and Mercedes. “Excuse me for a moment, my lovely ladies.” With a short bow, he then walked towards Dimitri, using his height as an advantage to spy on what Dimitri was working on so diligently.

Sylvain had to bite his bottom lip not to laugh.

“Are you being serious right now?” Sylvain failed to keep in a low laugh as he quickly ripped the page that Dimitri was working on, taking the sheet in his hands as he read the full contents in them.

Dimitri was too ashamed and appalled to react.

“Aww…” Sylvain cooed. “Dimitri Eisner Blaiddyd.” He let out a wheeze as he stared at the little doodles of Dimitri and Byleth holding hands, his eyes following the way the prince had hearts all over his masterpiece. “You’re hopeless...” He finally offered a wink to the poor shivering prince.

“G-Give that back!” Dimitri finally stood up, his face completely bursting in color. Getting caught by the worst possible person in the classroom was truly pathetic. Both men froze when they heard the rest of their classmates standing up, greeting the professor in unison as Byleth entered the classroom.

“Good morning, Professor Byleth!” They greeted, Byleth offering a nod as she walked further into the room while holding a few scrolls and sheets in her arms. Her attention quickly went to two of her original Blue Lions, cocking an eyebrow as she noticed Dimitri’s flustered face and Sylvain’s teasing grin.

“What are you two doing?” She asked indifferently, giving a look to Sylvain since she was aware that he was probably teasing the prince.

Byleth and Sylvain froze when Dimitri snatched his embarrassing doodles and words back, crushing the page in his hands before shoving it inside his mouth.

The rest of the classroom froze as well.

Lorenz began to gag.

Dimitri offered a peevish bow before sitting back down, hiding his face in his notebook.

“Gee, for the boar to prefer to eat paper instead of the lunch you made for today, surely means your cooking skills need polishing.” Felix stared at Annette.

Felix yelped when he was hit by a magic book.

Dedue finally made his way to take his seat beside his highness, offering his flask so the prince could wash away the dryness of the paper from his tongue.

* * *

Dimitri was sure he would fail that written exam.

He made a fool of himself, in front of his classmates and his beloved.

His beloved, who was the most beautiful woman he has met in his life, walked around the classroom wearing that charming Faerghus attire that allowed him to see clearly her thighs and soft chest; whenever she would twist her waist, he could clearly follow the creases that her firm muscles made on the tunic.

Oh no, then there was her precious smile. So gentle and pretty when their eyes would meet on the briefest of moments.

How could he possibly concentrate on the test? The goddess truly despises him. Still, the prince would be sure to thank Bernadetta for creating multiple pieces for Byleth to use and exchange—

_No, Dimitri. __No._ The prince chided himself.

As soon as the class was over, he immediately rushed to the exit and lost himself with the rest of the students; quickly hiding in his room until he was sure Byleth was trapped in her unmissable practice routines with Rodrigue and Gilbert.

His choir practice managed to ease his mind and heart a little. The cleric garbs and hat he had to wear for this event made him blend perfectly with the rest of those present for the act, allowing him to hide away from Sylvain’s and Claude’s cruel teasing surely.

At least he thought that, as he was attempting to catch some lunch in the dining hall, soon Claude and Sylvain cornered him; teasing him to no end about the classroom mishap, and his current attire.

Dimitri tried to run away, but he was trapped in the high area of the exit that met the fishing pond. “Please, act like adults! This is part of my training!” He tried to argue, but he soon covered his face as Sylvain got closer to him, the heir of Gautier bending down slightly as he shook his ass.

“Oh Blaiddaddy, I’ve been bad!” Sylvain cooed, laughing together with Claude.

“Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy!” Claude swayed his hips around, giving him a wink.

“For the last time, it's Father Cichol I have sinned! A-And don’t you dare twist my name into such a hideous word!” Dimitri barked back, though his voice was incredibly shy. He had no real anger to fuel him enough to act on his bashful rage, so his classmates were utterly destroying him.

“Your highness, are you wearing any pants under that garment?” Claude kept teasing. “Though since you proclaimed you wore no panties before, maybe you’re actually on the nude down there?”

“Let’s find out!” Sylvain hummed as he cast a weak wind spell under Dimitri’s feet, forcing the prince to stop hiding his face and hold down his robe or else it would completely fly up. “Oh my! He is actually wearing potion holsters and pants!”

“Stop this instant! You could see my pants before!” Aimlessly, Dimitri began walking near the edge since he was losing his footing due to the wind. Unaware of his standing point, the prince ended up stepping on a leftover bucket filled with water; his ankle twisted, making him lose balance that soon made him fall over the ledge.

“Dimitri!” Sylvain and Claude screamed in unison, both of them rushing to the ledge to see where the prince had landed.

Dimitri’s hat had flown away as he fell, his eyes remained closed as he waited for the impact of crates or the stone floor against his muscles and bones. He felt nothing of that nevertheless, in fact, he could only feel something strong and warm against his body.

“Are you alright?”

The prince recognized her voice immediately, his eyes shot open while his whole face began to warm up again at meeting with her stoic eyes. “P-Professor…” He meekly addressed her, his hands resting over his lap as he was cradled in Byleth’s arms. “I-I’m alright now…” His voice died in the last word.

For the worst of luck, however, the bucket landed on his knight’s head, her mid-body completely soaked now.

She readjusted Dimitri's weight a little, throwing him softly upward if only to hold him better from his back and legs.

Byleth shook the bucket away from her head, looking upward to meet with the nervous troublemakers. Her gaze soon turned into a soft glare, being intensified by her wet bangs that fell more across her face; her skin glittering as a few droplets still followed her jaw and cheeks.

“Shit, run!” Claude beckoned at Sylvain as he sprinted away, not waiting for him to react and follow.

“H-Hey, wait!” Sylvain rushed after him, not wanting to be the only one caught by the professor. “We are so dead, we are so dead, we are so dead!”

That only made Byleth’s predator instincts activate, but she would wait on them. Her attention focused on Dimitri again, walking slowly to the nearby crates so she could gently settle his body there. “Will you be alright on your own?” She asked, her tone still indifferent though her eyes softened for him.

Dimitri tried to speak, but he was still baffled by the current events. His heart was caught in his throat, while his whole skin was burning and crawling delightfully.

“Wait for me here.” She instructed him as her hand recovered his hat, letting it rest over his lap. The professor took some distance, getting enough momentum to run on the wall a few seconds before her hand managed to catch the tall ledge with ease, crossing the buildings of the monastery the same way as she did her best to catch her soon to be given detention students.

Dimitri could only blink, his hands soon holding his hat so he could play with something as his blush wouldn’t go away. He found Byleth’s strength and anger so very appealing.

How her lean and toned arms held him like a precious doll only made his stomach churn happily; heavens, he really enjoyed being held like that.

He couldn’t stay there too long, those present near the fishing pond were staring at him.

Dimitri was forced to leave that area completely, however, he giggled a few times as he kept recalling Byleth's wild stare.

* * *

Byleth was disappointed when she didn’t find Dimitri near the fishing pond.

It was understandable however, people can be rather cruel with their teasing.

Proof of it are the two lads that are now scrubbing the bathroom stalls today and for the rest of the remaining month.

“Hmm…” The knight looked around, smiling when her eyes met with the clerk that always took care of the fishing stall; she walked over to him, holding carefully a basket in her left arm. “Excuse me, by any chance have you seen Prince Dimitri?”

Sadly, she got a negative. To her dismay, the prince was hard to target if he wasn’t in his usual school uniform; his azure cape and the embroidery in his jacket made him stick out always; not to mention his blond locks.

The knight was forced to ask around, only a few times receiving any clues and pointers to where the prince might have hidden himself; she knew Dimitri wouldn’t be near the dormitories or the training grounds; less the knight hall or the library.

Byleth sat on a bench near the Officer’s Academy, feeling defeated. The meal she had for the prince would soon spoil if she doesn’t hurry up; the time they can spend together will also go to waste. Her eyes sparkled in determination when she remembered who could take her immediately to Dimitri.

She immediately inserted the ends of two fingers in her mouth, whistling softly a tune the prince had taught her before. Byleth began to walk, not giving up on her call. “There you are, Feh.” She couldn’t help to smile as a large white owl approached her, quickly offering her free arm so the large bird could rest on it. “I’m glad you weren’t sleeping yet.”

To the best of her abilities, she searched inside the basket to take out a small bag that had a piece of Gautier cheese. “Dimitri. I’m looking for him. Please help.” If anyone saw her talking with the owl would probably think she was going mad, but in all honesty, she was losing her mind a little.

She was masking the pain, not only emotional but physical as well; the owl’s claws were digging into her skin.

“Hey, wait!” Feh suddenly flew into the sky, taking the bag between its claws. “Owls aren’t supposed to eat that!” Byleth grumbled as she began to chase after her “Why you opportunistic feather bag!”

A game of tag followed, one Byleth had absolutely no chance of winning even though she was the fastest sprinter from the monastery; only Petra,Ashe,Felix and sometimes Dimitri being able to give her some challenge. The knight began to pant as she crossed the courtyard and graveyard; around the stables and marketplace that soon forced her to leave Garreg Mach all together.

To Byleth’s luck, the owl began to circle around a nearby foliage, located near one of the tall sturdy walls that kept Garreg Mach enclosed and safely protected. Her gaze followed as the bird slowly descended between a few trees and branches, her steps slowing down as she analyzed her options.

“Feh, what are you doing here?” Her chest eased at the sound of his incredulous yet warm tone, a smile escaping when she saw a sturdy arm pop out from behind a tree to remove what the owl had between its claws. “Where on Seiros did you get this? Please tell me you didn’t steal…_again_.”

Byleth kept walking closer, eventually resting against a tree as she observed how the owl nested on Dimitri’s arm. The prince was surrounded by a few scrolls and books, a small oil lantern that gave her the idea that perhaps he was going to stay here until late.

“No, stop.” Dimitri huffed as Feh pulled his hat away, followed by the bird taking its rest on his shoulder next while lousing tenderly his blond locks. “Stop using my hair to build your nest.” He berated it, though eventually, he sighed with a smile since the owl was just being playful and cozy.

The knight stayed quiet as she kept observing, wishing to almost laugh since Dimitri was too immersed fighting off the bird while trying to open the bag. To see him this clumsy and aggravated felt like she was cheating, knowing that these were boundaries that shouldn’t be invaded.

Still, seeing how Dimitri’s usual strong hands handle with care the wild bird makes her feel things, very good things.

“Gautier cheese!” The prince said a little too merry, but the guilt that perhaps someone’s lunch was stolen didn’t allow him to indulge himself. “Feh, why are you such a troublemaker?” A finger began to scratch the bird’s belly, making its wings extend as to signal to be touched there as well. “You better not be taking this as praise, but…it would be a waste not to eat this now. I’ll make sure to give your victim a proper replacement and compensation.”

Byleth began to rub her eyes as her chest felt too warm. Why was he so cute?

“Hm?” Dimitri was alerted of Byleth’s presence when his owl began to mantle, a wing covering his eyesight for a moment before he spread the feathers away. “Why are you so flustered? You can’t eat cheese.”

Byleth kept walking forward, smiling slightly when she met with his gaze. The owl was smart, detecting her as a possible predator; she did wish to gobble Dimitri up. “I found you.”

“P-Profe—Belo—Byleth!” Before the prince could get up, Byleth sat beside him, taking his other side as her back rested against the tree; one of her legs completely extended while the other bent upward.

Dimitri’s head lowered a little, staring at the little bag in his hands still. “I—I apologize, was this yours?” He softly asked, trying to decipher why Byleth would be on the outskirts of Garreg Mach. “I’m truly sorry, I haven’t had the time to properly train Feh and—”

“It's quite alright, it was meant to be yours.” She interrupted him, almost in a whisper as she allowed her eyes to close. She gently dropped the basket beside him, her hands quickly removing her pauldron to be able to take off her cape. “I brought you a meal, I’m sure you haven’t eaten…and I doubt paper is fulfilling and healthy.”

His cheeks felt hot, for a moment he wished for the earth to swallow him up and just be over with it; yet, her words kept him grounded and in need of more. “For me? I…” His voice was just so faulty today, probably it was the choir practice. He had to believe that. “Thank you…I really appreciate it.” No, he was just melting to all this unprompted affection.

“Thank Feh over there as well…she helped me find you after all.” Byleth added, letting the cape rest beside her, finally removing both her swords to let them lay there.

The owl ended up leaving, making Dimitri huff.

Traitor.

There was a short silence as Dimitri observed her for a moment, mostly gawking at the different shadow patterns forming on her as the foliage wasn’t so dense; his eyes soon traced her whole body again, lingering mostly on her lifted leg since her whole thigh was exposed due to her posture.

To have these carnal desires while wearing these holy clothes surely is disgusting.

“I’m terribly sorry for what happened. We were all rather careless…you could have been seriously injured.” His eyes went back to the book he had on his lap, trying to hide his embarrassment. “It was not your obligation to keep Claude and Sylvain in place.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t throw both into the fishing pond…” She smiled, delighted by the sound of his voice and the different sounds of nature. “Though you not fighting against them is problematic too…Is something the matter?” She asked as her body slowly rested against his, letting her head fall on his arm. “I was the one who usually ate paper…”

He jolted a little, but he quickly recovered his posture with a smile. “I…It's complicated.” He admitted, not wishing to say in detail what transpired in the classroom; what would she think if he knew of the things he fantasizes sometimes?

The prince daydreams of their names becoming one.

Dimitri fantasizes at night of their bodies becoming one.

Such duality was driving him insane.

He wishes for them to undress, to hold each other passionately. For her teeth to sink into his flesh while his body becomes undone by her; for their lips to explore the corners of their bodies until there is no place undiscovered; in occasions, maybe his teeth could sink into her flesh instead, mark her in not so private areas so everyone knows she belongs to him—

“It's nothing, truly.” He reassured.

Byleth decided not to press on, less when she began to hear him eating his lunch almost too eagerly. Her cheeks began to feel warm when she recognized a faint happy mumble when he was probably eating the cheese. “You haven’t passed by these last few nights…Why?” She asked once the prince began to dwell on his studies again.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, trying to concentrate on a healing formula and her words. “I Imagined you need all the proper rest you can get.” He tried to explain. “It wouldn’t be fair to force you to be up while I’m spending most of my nights with a candle ignited and a book in my hands.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, but I would.” He answered back, determined and concise. “You need to rest.”

She smiled as her arms wrapped around his own, enjoying how she could feel his warmth and muscles better in this current attire. “Rest…” She mumbled, liking the idea of falling asleep here; against him while in complete privacy from peeving eyes or whispers. “May I sleep here then?”

The question caught him off guard, he immediately turned his head her way.

“May I, Dimitri?” Her eyes slowly opened again but were now rather sleepy.

No more needed to be said. In a moment his hands were free from objects, instead, they held Byleth carefully before propping her up so she would rest between his legs, pulling quickly on the cape she left on the ground to use it as a cover instead; she protested, but Dimitri was known to be stubborn.

This was completely unnecessary, but she wouldn’t question, not when her face is against his chest now.

It was really warm, and sturdy. 

“Rest as much as you need.” He kissed her head gently, one of his hands going to reach his book anew.

She mumbled a yes, but then muffed a soft snicker against him. Byleth wouldn’t be able to tease Dimitri about the pillow incident anymore, now she could tackle him with the memory of him eating paper.

The prince stared at her, baffled. He gave up in studying for now since his beloved wouldn’t stop snickering or giggling against him. It was pleasantly strange, to hear these rare sounds coming from her; to feel them only made his cheeks keep burning bright. “Are you unwell?” He had to ask, holding her gently.

Byleth looked up, holding his face carefully in her hands. Her smile was small but ever bright; her gaze met with his and only broke away when there was a need to blink “You have wonderful eyes…” She whispered, always falling into the depth of his blues and blond eyelashes.

Dimitri felt his ears burning up again.

_Right, she must be really sick if such words are escaping her throat so easily_. He thought.

“I need to take you to Manuela immediately.”

_Yes, she must be losing her mind. _He convinced himself.

The knight responded by shaking her head softly, before letting it rest against him again, her arms soon slumping against her body as she nested in his arms. Her eyes gave away anew, a thought soon pounding in her mind as she tried not to mouth it, but failed in the end. “Would you wake me when the twilight sun arrives?”

“The twilight sun?” Dimitri repeated. “Do you have a meeting scheduled at that time?” He received a gestured no. “I see…you can depend on me, rest assured I will wake you up.”

He soon felt Byleth falling asleep in his arms, soon enough immersing into his academic duties. Unknown to the prince, his knight fell asleep merrily knowing that when she wakes up, they will finally share a kiss under pink and purple tones; instead of the usual black night sky, early grays and oranges of dawn, or late blues of midday.

* * *

**29th:**

Dorothea’s birthday.

While the professional songstress received many elegant and exquisite gifts, she truly valued more the small celebration a few of her classmates and professor offered her in the morning. The cake was delicious, the tea was warm, and the ladies and gentlemen around her were truly gorgeous and every single one a good candidate for her.

Curiously, the tournament of Oath finally begins today. While Dorothea wasn’t that interested in the actual supposed lesson of the whole event, to deny that she was enjoying seeing Ingrid completely losing it as the fanfare begins to enter the training grounds, was an understatement.

The training grounds were decorated with large banners that represented different houses from around Fódlan, a small golden fence was securely put around the premises to avoid the spectators getting harmed by the ongoing battles; to keep things less hectic, the students were kept in specific spots, a few spots more arranged than others since the Archbishop and the judges had to be on higher ground with the use of a few royal boxes made from wood.

While most of the outdoor activities like _Joust _and archery on horseback were interesting and heart wrenching, everyone was most excited to see the free for all matches; where knights were allowed to show off their homelands’ attire better since almost no armor was required for the battles, and because they were in sealed grounds.

“The professor is in a good standing right now!” Ashe beamed in excitement as he showed off all his notes and calculations he had on a scroll to the present Blue Lions, being one of the few who actually followed Byleth throughout her trials since she began. “Honestly her biggest threat is Sir Gwendal from house Rowe.” He nodded to himself. “Sir Gideon from house Kleiman, Sir Catherine from the Church of Seiros and Sir Randolph from house Bergliez don’t have as many points as her, if my—my calculations are not wrong of course!”

Ashe nodded as he put the scroll back in place, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Having only 4 rivals in this competition when the first number was 30, it's truly amazing! Even landing on a 5th position would surely gather our class a nice reward.”

“Wait, house Bergliez?” Linhardt miraculously wasn’t falling asleep. His eyes fell on his friend, who had taken his place at the front for being rather short and also very excited. “Isn’t Randolph your uncle?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see him duke it out with our professor!” Caspar screamed excited, soon following with a whistle. “Come on, begin already!” He suddenly gasped when Raphael came to pick him up, letting him rest in one of his broad shoulders. “Alright, this is what we’re talking about!”

“Would you shut up already? You are acting like a little child!” Lysithea berated him, comfortably sitting on Raphael’s other shoulder.

“The irony of your words is amusing.” Claude hummed as he observed the young teen, though his bait wasn’t heard since she was too busy fighting with a loud Caspar. The archer decided to give his focus to Ashe, offering a sly smile. “There’s no such thing as defeat in the Blue Lion house! Why take part of the victory money when you can take it all?”

“T-That’s a good point.” Ashe nodded before looking at Dimitri, who stood between an excited Ingrid and a slightly engaged Felix. “Your highness, what are your thoughts?”

No response.

Ah.

Claude let out a small snort as he wrapped an arm around Ashe. “Sorry kiddo, you won’t be hearing from his royalness much. But, knowing him, I’m sure he wishes for our professor to take first place as well.” He began to pull him away, guiding him to the spot where he knew Ignatz was already preparing his sketchbook. “Now you come with me, I need someone to narrate me the technical stuff since I had no time to investigate it myself.” Lies, he never even attempted to learn about them.

Away from all the commotion and in a more private setting, Byleth readied herself. She stared into a mirror, allowing herself to let out a heavy sigh. The moment was finally naught, and to her luck, her final matches were with two houses she has been itching to bicker with.

“Don’t forget kid, expect the unexpected. Rodrigue and Gilbert say your theoretical exam and verse ballad were well received.” Jeralt interrupted her silence, his hands working to arrange her cape, dusting the fur gently. “Just get to the semifinals, and you will have this in the bag.”

“Are you basically telling me not to fight Sir Gwendal in the finals?” She smiled, though it quickly went away when she was slapped on the back of the head.

“I’m telling you not to overdo it,” Jeralt grumbled. “Now remember, here you are forced to use a sword if your match requires it. The Sword of the Creator is not permitted, so…”

“So?” She turned around, meeting with his gaze.

“You need to use it, fully. Not just the hilt of it.” Jeralt pointed to her Blaiddyd sword.

She hesitated for a moment “Can I really not just use the hilt of it?”

“No.” An instant negative from him.

“I’ll just steal my opponent’s sword then.” She nodded.

Jeralt wanted to laugh, but he let out a scruffy chuckle instead. “You damn kid, you really leave me no choice.” He was quick to get out his sword, offering it to her. “I’ll let you borrow this, b-o-r-r-o-w. Borrow.” He emphasized.

“Your sword…” A smile escaped her, quickly testing her father’s sword and getting a feel for its weight once she held it. “Will you really let me use it?”

“Don’t make me regret my choice.” He warned, but any other words soon left him when Byleth wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

“Thank you, papa…” She mouthed sweetly.

Jeralt furrowed his eyebrows, closing his eyes tightly while his hands rested on her shoulders. The last time she called him that…ah, it’s been too long.

“Yeah, no problem kid.” He tried not to sniff.

Once the final matches began, all the crowd was losing their minds. To see knights fight, in such a close distance, made everyone’s hearts beat faster.

The Blue Lions were the rowdiest of them all, most of them couldn’t stop screaming as they cheered on their professor; though the other house and a few standby knights and housekeepers joined into the cheers too.

There was a point where they could have sworn even Archbishop Seiros cheered on, it would make sense since she was known to have specialties not only in faith but also brawl.

“Come on, Byleth! Do it already!” Felix shouted, irked. Tired of seeing the professor evading attacks and never connecting one of her own; still, the sword-master could admit that it was interesting how flashy her evades were.

He also liked the boots a lot, maybe he will get some in the future—

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!” Felix screamed when Byleth suddenly did a shield bash, forcing Randolph’s axe to fly into the air and leave him out for the open. “Yes, go and win already! Administer the final blow!”

Dimitri and Ingrid just stared at Felix, baffled. They shared a glance before snickering together, the prince was unable to contain himself and still tried to have a conversation with the eager man “How unusual for you to be caught engaged in such trivialities.”

Felix quickly turned to see the prince, groaning as he recognized that look in his eye. “Concentrate on the match, filthy boar. You may learn how humans actually interact in a duel.” He was quick to face the match again, though a small tint of pink rested on his cheeks now.

Ingrid was about to call him out, but Dimitri raised a hand so she wouldn’t do so.

Byleth was victorious against Randolph, both of them shaking hands once the match was declared over.

“I’m looking forward to crossing blades again with you soon. I will surely best you next time!” Randolph assured, a friendly tone in his words. “While the taste of defeat will sit bitterly on my tongue, if you take the victory home, at least I’ll know that I lost against the best.”

“Your words fill me with pride. Thank you, Sir Randolph.” She nodded, ending their handshake, followed by them going to their respective corners to get freshen up while another match follows.

Byleth’s next battle was against Catherine, though everyone was again in feisty spirits when their battle style was assigned to brawl.

“Hey, didn’t it get a little hot in here?” Sylvain teased as the women were being set on the match “Watching two beautiful endangered roses fight like this is—”

“Shut up, Sylvain.” Felix, Dimitri, and Ingrid said in unison, irked.

The prince allowed for his arms to rest on the golden fence, all his surroundings blurring as he could only concentrate at the two knights ahead; his gaze would dwell mostly on Byleth’s flustered face, the small scratches on her hands and thighs, and how her hair was a little messy.

She looked gorgeous.

Dedue, who had been behind Dimitri all this time, had to pull him away from the fence or else the prince would probably fall to the ground.

The match was soon announced to start. Both knights keeping their distance as any faulty move could cost them the victory when relying just on their bodies.

“Don’t underestimate me just because Thunderbrand is not with me, I will still teach you some manners nevertheless.” Catherine taunted. “Let’s see why Lady Seiros has taken a liking to you, professor.”

Byleth just nodded, which only ticked Catherine off since she didn’t react to her bait. She focused on how Catherine rushed forward while holding up her right arm, quickly following on her example though at the last minute she kicked her side instead, forcing the wielder of Thunderbrand to lose air and also move backward.

Claude whistled. “What a ploy.”

Ashe shook his head. “That’s not good though, she will get a few points deducted—” He wasn’t able to finish since Catherine recovered her ground quickly and offered a hard kick on the side of Byleth’s head, making the professor spin by the momentum and quickly fall on the ground. “Never mind, it's free for all it seems.” He quickly extended his scroll again, stealing some granite from Ignatz’s back pouch to make a few adjustments.

Ignatz was scribbling rapidly on his notebook, trying to catch a few poses quickly though everything looked like a sketchy mess on someone else’s eyes. “This is incredible! I’m so lucky to be able to admire these matches so closely!”

Claude looked at the drabbles nevertheless, letting out a short snort. “All those look like the professor, aren’t you supposed to draw everyone?”

“She gives me inspiration! My heart beats in passion!” Ignatz argued a little bashful, trying to quickly draw the determined glare the professor had when she stood up; how her hand casually cleaned the blood off from the corner of her lip with her thumb.

He was so excited to bring so much detail to his scraps later.

“His highness would surely appreciate your drafts...” Claude snickered, before whispering to himself. “but not your words.”

Everything went silent as the knights began to exchange faster movements, their arms or hands would meet either to block a jab or force the other to twist in a certain angle so their bodies could be pushed around. The crowd soon began to cheer on again, when the adrenaline of seeing such close combat got the better of everyone.

“She’s still standing, remedy the situation!” Felix barked at Byleth, getting too caught in the match again as she was using tactics he has never seen before; he was being held down from his vest by Sylvain, the redhead groaning since his childhood friend was stronger than he looked. “Don’t lose, or I will be annoyed! Don’t make me regret being in your class!”

“Felix, shut up already! You’re making a scene!” Sylvain sighed exasperated, but he then smiled since it brought back memories whenever Ingrid and Byleth had a duel in the castle’s training grounds.

Eventually, Ingrid had to make her way over them, helping Sylvain to keep their friend in place. “You’re embarrassing Sir Byleth! I’ll force you to watch in the shadows if you continue with such an improper attitude.” She turned to see the prince. “Lord Dimitri, we need your he—Your highness!”

Dimitri was too caught in the match to notice his blush nor his bloody nose, the trail of crimson already touching his upper lip. The prince reacted to Ingrid’s voice, using his hand quickly to cover his apparent embarrassment and enjoyment of seeing Byleth wrestling with Catherine at this point.

“Are you alright? Being on the sun for so long is probably affecting you.” Ingrid sighed, her words quickly alerting Dedue. The vassal offered a handkerchief to the prince.

“Your highness, please allow me to guide you to the shade.” Dedue requested, concerned.

“It's not needed, I will be alright,” Dimitri reassured, using the handkerchief instead to hide his shame. To think his body would react in such a primitive way…how shameful. His sapphires quivered, eventually staying on the ground as he remembered the view of Byleth’s tunic not covering her middle body, allowing him to see her high cut shorts when she backflipped to avoid a kick.

Her long legs, her soft skin, her firm derriere, her—

He was hopeless. Acting shameless like a depraved animal.

The prince ended up retiring from the audience’s front line, forced to watch in the shade as his nosebleed wouldn’t cease. Thankfully, Dedue kept him company, forcing him not to stare at Byleth like a depraved animal.

The match was finally ended when Byleth managed to keep Catherine on the ground enough time, both of them sharing a handshake when they recovered their breath.

“You got deft hands, I’ll admit.” Catherine snickered “I hope you join me and Shamir some time in the town’s tavern. We could use an extra pair of hands when things get a little feisty.”

“I’d have to consult with His Highness” Byleth answered indifferently, offering a nod. She was responded with a groan.

“Why are you and Dimitri so uptight?” Catherine sighed, defeated.

Byleth returned to her corner, forced to heal herself since she didn’t want to deal with her lips or forehead swelling later; though she wished for her ears to stop working since Gilbert was giving her an earful while Jeralt and Rodrigue snickered.

Oddly, when the time came for her to actually fight against a Kingdom’s knight, she felt nothing. Byleth was supposed to feel enraged, nonpeaceful and full of resent.

Yet, as her body made its way to the arena to finally have a sword clash with Sir Gideon from house Kleiman, she felt nothing.

“The Rising Beauty of Fhirdiad.” Sir Gideon began “What an honor to be in your presence milady. It's quite a shame that I’m here to offer you a duel, instead of a rose.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow as she got ready to draw her sword. Was this young man…flirting with her?

A knight from house Kleiman, flirting with her. The irony.

“I’m hopeful that after this match, you would accept to accompany me for some tea.”

“I doubt your lord would be happy with that.” She offered a short smile, deciding to amuse herself further as they waited for the arbiter to give the signal. “Concentrate on the match.”

“Now, there’s no need to be rude. I was simply offering a friendly exchange of words.” Sir Gideon shook his head. “Are all Fhirdiad knights like this?”

“Offer your empty words to the ground, it may soften it up for when you fall.” Her stoic façade returned, her eyes soon flaring with determination as she soon noticed that his words were condescending.

“It was wrong of me to expect more from a commoner hound.” He sneered, getting into a better position as well. “Truly, I was trying to be helpful with my invitation for tea; would you truly not accept?”

“Here is your answer!” She proclaimed, just in time as the match was announced to begin. Their swords began to meet fervently, the clash of metal sparkling short embers that could match the duelists' hearts.

Nothingness was soon filled with lukewarm rage, yet she wouldn’t allow for her emotions to conquer fully her heart or mind; she had a purpose to fulfill after all.

“This battle is really close, both of them seem with enough stamina to continue for quite some time.” Ingrid began. “The professor’s features are so serene. Her mind must be fully concentrated in this match!”

“Hopefully she is not trying to mask her nervousness, even if she wins this match, her next battle is against Sir Gwendal.” Sylvain shook his head, crossing his arms after. “If that were me, I would honestly lose this match and call it a day.”

“Ha, that’s because you tried to court Sir Gwendal’s daughter!” Ingrid berated. “Of course, you would prefer to face the shame of retreat than defeat under his hands!”

“This face is too pretty to be sliced in half by his axe, thank you.” Sylvain chuckled as he offered a wink to Ingrid. “I don’t see why he holds a grudge against me, his daughter was surely interested to spend the night—”

“Shut your mouth or I will make it close, permanently,” Felix grumbled. “The boar is finally gone, and now I have to deal with your idiocy.” His sienna eyes focused on the match again, wondering as well what Byleth thought whenever she battles.

He usually blanks out, time to time his mind is invaded by Annette’s songs.

He groaned at his own confession.

Byleth rolled away from a long slash, standing up quickly to keep evading attacks or pushing them aside with her shield; trying to gather extra points with the use of charm and dexterity acts.

She also wished to exhaust out her opponent, hopeful to force him to get on his knees and make him ask for clemency.

_Are bugs born knowing they will eventually evolve? _She wondered as she casually spun away from an attack, showing off her cape. _Dad and Manuela will probably get drunk in the closing banquet later. I wonder if they will serve some cow meat today. _She evaded another attack, catching the faint exhales from her opponent. _Is Dimitri looking at this match right now? _Her cheeks tinted in a soft red for a moment. _He will probably be disappointed if I don’t take this seriously._

Dimitri was far from disappointed, in the shadows he would still observe. His heart getting caught in his throat every time the blade would get near harming her; his hands would form into soft fists as he caught a few insults coming out of Sir Gideon’s mouth, making his blood boil while the need to interrupt the duel grew strongly inside him.

Sir Gideon let out a breathless chuckle “Unsurprising that your skill and strategy rely on being a coward. A shame, late King Lambert would be dis—”

She didn’t allow him to finish, in an instant her patience and aloofness disappeared from her body and instead a darker sentiment boiled in her stomach, nurturing her muscles and bones as she quickly shifted the position of her father’s blade and pushed forward to attack relentlessly.

“Yeah, make Jeralt proud!” Leonie shouted, excited to see Jeralt’s sword and techniques being used by someone else in the tournament. “Finish him already! Don’t you know it is disrespectful to play with your catch!”

“Ouch! Is your yelling necessary?” Hilda mumbled as she covered her ears. “I should have stayed in the stables with Marianne…”

From afar, Rodrigue let out a soft chuckle at seeing all the crowd getting worked up. “Your child surely knows how to captivate people…” He held his chin, pensive. “She always managed to guide men well.”

Jeralt shook his head with a smile. “I have no clue how she does it, seeing how she treats people sometimes.” His gaze met with Rodrigue’s “I think we have this in the bag, sir.”

Rodrigue offered him a nod. “I have no doubt that’s the case, she is His Highness’s sword after all.” He smiled. “I’ll be sure to speak with His Highness later…to discuss that recent oath Sir Byleth swore to. Victory and wine always come together after all.” A friendly promise, though he was forced to cough when Jeralt’s open palm met his back multiple times.

Gilbert let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead gently as he got out his rosary, following the beads gently to offer a silent prayer. “Goddess, grant me strength to not act upon my barbaric desires against these two.” In the end though, he smiled. “Though this surely reminds me of my youth…”

Everyone gasped as Byleth used one of Jeralt’s famous techniques, the skill that gave the old knight his famous nickname. The room went quiet when part of Gideon’s sword flew into the sky, landing a few spaces ahead. It was not enough for her to see his dignity broken however, instead of giving the man a thrust on his chest, she wished to unsheathe the Blaiddyd sword and mark his forehead with it.

Still, she didn’t do so. On a second’s hesitation, she took the decision of giving Sir Gideon a hard stab on his shoulder, forcing him to fall on his back where he finally stayed; the people around kept cheering on as the match was given to her.

The sun felt warm, her body felt warm. Still, as she pants and stares at her fallen rival, there is nothing. In the end, the knight before her was nothing more than an empty husk that followed orders and rumors, her grudge was not against him…it was against his house, against his master.

Byleth came closer to the man on the floor, offering her hand to give him support. “You fought well. Do you still wish to share a cup of tea?” She didn’t even blink when her hand was slapped away, making a few mutters spark between the spectators.

“I prefer a dagger to be stuck in my gut than to take your filthy hand! You common wench!”

She observed him as he stood up and began to walk away, retrieving the remains of his sword before losing himself in the shadows. Her gaze fell on a few of her Blue Lions, mostly meeting with Ingrid’s and Ashe’s disappointed eyes.

This was the reality of knighthood.

In the shadows, however, an enraged prince was being gently held back by Dedue; keeping His Highness in control.

Dimitri held the handle of his sword, his arm trembling by the pressure he was applying to his weapon and to his own emotions. To reject those kind and warm hands with such ignominy…

Thankfully, the next match was mostly uneventful, oddly. The Gray Lion and The Ashen Demon match was declared a stalemate, Byleth taking the victory home due to points.

* * *

The knight’s hall was soon filled with elated students and knights alike, everyone sharing quick chatter about today’s events while being hopeful that the dining hall opens up soon so they can finally feast.

After freshening up in the sauna and in her quarters, Byleth made her way to a pair of men she recognized too well.

“Sir Byleth, right in time!” Rodrigue was the first to greet. “We were all waiting for you. Everyone is excited to celebrate your name tonight.” He gently held her shoulder. “It had been a long time since I saw you dueling in a tournament, clearly you have grown in these last few years!”

“Rodrigue, please.” Dimitri shifted the attention to himself, wishing for Byleth to not be overwhelmed.

“Ah, it's almost a pity that I will have to leave the monastery soon. Fraldarius territory is still trying to recover after all, and my brother can only handle so much.” Rodrigue offered a smile. “Make sure his highness and my son stay out of trouble for me, will you?”

Byleth offered a silent nod, which only made Dimitri begin to blush.

“Rodrigue, we are not children anymore. We can take care of ourselves, I assure you.” Dimitri shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing since Byleth’s small amused smile wasn’t helping with the situation. “Sir Byleth has her own important tasks, please do not apply more burden unto her shoulders.”

“Well your highness, this is precisely why I need to rely on Sir Byleth.” Rodrigue let out a small laugh, letting go of Byleth’s shoulder to wrap his arm around the prince instead. “When Lambert and I were your age, I was constantly forced to keep your father in his classes and away from his love interest—”

“Please, do not continue.” Dimitri begged.

“As you say.” Rodrigue finally stopped, bringing his hands back to himself as he stared at Byleth again. “His Highness here allowed for you to drink tonight. Captain Jeralt already left to the nearby town to supply us with spicy wine and some bitter ale.”

"Allow?" Byleth gave a quick glance to a still flustered Dimitri, before meeting with Rodrigues’ eyes again.

"I did not "allow" it. I simply abolished my immature order..." Dimitri offers a short bow. "I am truly sorry."

"Forgiven, though know my liver appreciated it." She jests to ease this moment and to not give room for Rodrigue to comment in the matter.

“Spicy wine and bitter ale...I see.” She adds, quickly resting in a pensive position. “How odd for my father to go gather those beverages however, I don’t particularly consume those flavors.”

Rodrigue had silently observed their interaction, holding in a smile until he connected the dots about Byleth's statement "Oh no.”

Dimitri and Byleth observed as Rodrigue left in a hurry, after giving a proper farewell of course. They stared at each other for a moment before they shared a smile, quickly walking away from the crowded hall and into the emptiness of a courtyard, deciding to walk towards the dining hall taking a longer route instead.

“You were mesmerizing in the tournament. All those knights looked terrifyingly strong…yet you never lost your ground.” He smiled when Byleth finally took his arm, his face soon heating up. “Though everyone deserves equal praise for a battle well fought. Don’t you agree?”

“They were nothing.” She smiled, though her hand quickly tried to cover it.

“By—Byleth!” He was incredulous but ended up smiling as well, letting out a small laugh before stopping for a moment, so this conversation could last longer. “Your confidence surely is reassuring…and charming.”

“Hmph.” Byleth crossed her arms, letting her head fall on her hand as she tried to avoid his alluring gaze, knowing what it could cause in her. “I’m just glad this month will be over soon, and that the prize money will be given to us. Sir Gilbert and Lord Rodrigue will take care of the rest.”

“I—I see. The kingdom is in your debt, yet again.” Dimitri nodded, though he noticed that her tone was becoming duller by the minute. “Thank you, for…everything. There are not enough words to express my gratitude.” He then remembered, the image of her hand being rejected.

His stomach twisted while he glares at nothing. He gently took one of Byleth’s hands, planting a kiss on her palm. “I’m…terribly sorry for the scornful words you had to withstand. You are more kind, diligent and honorable than a few of those opponents you faced today…”

His lips made all her nerves spark like wildfire, while the coolness of his gauntlets brought some relief for her sore palm and fingers. “You’re not the one meant to give me that apology.” She reassured him, slowly letting her body rest against his while her head came to fall against his chest. “I broke his sword, he will be forced to bring the remains to his lord before being able to acquire a new one.”

He decided not to fuel this topic any further, allowing for his body to rest against one of the tall hedges that kept the tea gazebo sealed. The area was barely lit, only tonight’s moon keeping them from falling into complete darkness.

“Are you feeling unwell?” He dared to ask since Byleth hadn’t moved or spoken for quite some time now. He gently plants a kiss on her head, smiling as she nuzzles into the gesture.

Byleth was alright. Her body was sore but still functional, yet her motivation was a little low at the moment. “Just let me rest here…for a moment.” His heartbeat, scent, and voice were quickly remedying that situation. She wishes for the nothingness to be filled by him instead. “just a minute…”

“O—Of course.” He meekly spoke, his heartbeat and breathing giving away his feelings at the moment. Her hand was still caught in his, and the prince wouldn’t let go of it anytime soon. Her body felt soft and frail for a moment in his arms, when his mind knows that she can be the opposite from that in an instant.

That his beloved truly trusts and depends on him like this feels amazing.

He finally holds her close, letting his hands lose themselves in her still damp hair while enjoying her scent. There’s a silent gentleness in his actions, while his breathing becomes a little unsteady that gives away the turmoil in his mind.

Byleth doesn’t protest when her face is gently lifted and their lips meet, her eyes only opening for a moment before closing anew; sighing through her nose as all weight left her shoulders while her chest and stomach felt warm. A gasp escapes when she is suddenly the one resting against the hedge, her hair getting caught between leaves and short branches.

His body traps and protects at the same time, uncertainty invades her mind but it's quickly washed away when a hand lowers to hold her hip. “Dimitri…” She tries to speak but fails as his tongue is suddenly silencing her own pleasantly. There was a sudden boldness and confidence in his contact, it was slowly drowning her in mellow bliss.

He feels her smile under the kiss, and he returns the gesture. Their lips met carelessly but they were too immersed to care or stop. “My beloved…” He sweetly whispers between breaths, and his whole frame shakes when her teeth grasp his bottom lip in response, a short hiss escapes him before a gruff moan; such lovely sounds only kept his mouth trapped by her ferocious bites.

Her movements were quickly turned against her when he began to bite back as well. His teeth felt pleasantly sharp and the warm sting always made her wish for more, want more.

"Stop biting me." Byleth sweetly protests, loving how good his lips felt against hers. 

Dimitri's smile goes flat, yet remains mischievous "No." He warns smoothly before passing the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip. He felt in mortal heaven at hearing her small whine, yet his mind went blank when her tongue touched his once again.

He wishes to devour her right here.

However, Byleth quickly remembers where they were; and where they were supposed to be at the moment. “D-Dimi—” She tries to speak again, but she feels his fingers pressing softly on her exposed thigh; a movement he has never done before. “L—Late.” She manages to form the word, her lips quickly being freed and left with the usual soreness that felt so ever delicious. “Alexandre. We’re late.” She pants softly, her eyes meeting with his that only made her knees almost give in by how thin his pupils were.

He heaves as well, though they are slower and deeper. The prince is not allowed to even speak before his knight is already escaping his grasp and walking away, pulling him by the wrist so he doesn’t fall behind. “Oh no, Gilbert is going to chide me again…” Her mumbles make his blush return, while quickly calming all the hunger and fervor that had suddenly invaded his body.

Dimitri only wished to kiss her gently and have her for a minute, not to leave her breathless and less touch her so inappropriately. Still, the way her breasts pressed against his chest while his hand was loosely losing itself in her thigh was so exhilarating.

No, a memory he should push back. He doesn’t deserve such a beautiful image and sensation engraved in his mind.

“F—Forgive me, I’ll assume the consequences as well.” He tried to reassure her as he kept pushing all those embarrassing and lewd thoughts away, but he was failing at so miserably. Her grip was warm and tough, would she be willing to grip other areas of his body in the same way—

“Oh?” She couldn’t help to smile at his endearing suggestion. “Lord Blaiddyd, you were supposed to be with Lord Rodrigue or the rest of your classmates, not me.”

Her teasing tone almost made him whine. “Byleth.”

Her smile stayed as she made them stop, quickly turning around to grab him by his jacket to pull him down and steal one last kiss. “I’ll take the entrance that faces the fishing pond. I promise I won’t drink too much.” Another kiss before nuzzling her nose with his, turning away afterwards to rush across the courtyard and dormitories.

Dimitri stood there frozen once he was empty-handed, though soon he began to play with his fingers as his face remained scarlet.

He really doesn’t know how long he can keep these relentless thoughts in place.

That nose kiss was so...gentle.

The night soon grew old, all classmates and knights caught in celebration. While Byleth had to survive one last ordeal from Gilbert before being able to sit down and eat, soon enough she was allowed to indulge herself in the different meals displayed while keeping her wine consumption to the minimum.

A fair deal, the knight was already pretty intoxicated by Dimitri’s lips and touches after all. His hand meeting her leg on occasion under the table kept her on the edge of her seat.

The celebration ended when a drunk Catherine poured the contents of an ale barrel unto Byleth. Dimitri was caught in the sloppy trick as well.

“This oughta soften you two up!” Catherine barked a laugh as she observed Byleth casually continue eating while the prince was completely flustered and confused.

Between snickers, a few gasps and mutters of concern; what stood out most were Jeralt’s and Rodrigue’s laughs

Gilbert could only rub his face in shame and disbelief. For once, he was thankful that everyone was mostly gone or drunk to be able to remember this event crisply.

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**Thank you snazzy for delivering so well Dimitri's nosebleed in this chapter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved how Seiros and Catherine could teach you to brawl. Thank you FE for such good content.
> 
> Of course, the owl is going to be named Feh, FE Heroes has me hooked ;w;
> 
> Felix teaching brawl in his time skip is amazing, just imagining teaching Bernadetta or Annette how to kick ass in street style is so funny.
> 
> Gilbert is the semi-responsible between the bunch of adults. If only he were that responsible with his own family. ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Claude and Sylvain will have a hard time cleaning the restrooms after the party.
> 
> Next chapter we tackle The Field of the Eagle and Lion,The Flame in the Darkness and The Cause of sorrow. Ps. Someone is getting stabbed, and it's not Jeralt. ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)
> 
> \----
> 
> UPDATE 10/23/2019: [Special thanks to snazzy for drawing the scene where Dimitri has a nosebleed.](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1187120097653071874?s=20) ლ(´ڡ`ლ)
> 
> [Dimitri looks really good as a priest 😫❤](https://twitter.com/Tactician_girl/status/1233581062107750400?s=19--)
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	12. Adolescence-Twinge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story here starts to divert further from the events of the game!
> 
> I didn't end up tackling Ethereal Moon in this chapter, apologies! Though "The Cause of Sorrow" slightly takes place(?)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: (underage kissing, awkward boner, blood, blue lions teasing.) 
> 
> Please practice self-care before you read this chapter; don't read if it may trigger you :(
> 
> \----  
Beautiful art:
> 
> [This Byleth is simply gorgeous snsnsnns](https://twitter.com/papogochi/status/1221508925570207745?s=19)  
[Pre-Dimileth kiss](https://twitter.com/chor_nim/status/1208039714244055041?s=19)

**Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_Wyverns flock south for the winter; children gather firewood and catch fish_

**(October)**

* * *

**2nd:**

From on high, flocks of wyverns roar in chorus and soar the pristine skies, heading south for the winter.

Fódlan’s children lend their hands to winter preparations by gathering firewood and catching fish from rivers’ cool waters; yet, all the while their gazes are turned skyward, drawn to the magnificent sight above.

Byleth stood near a window, smiling as her gaze lost itself on a few wyverns that were passing over Garreg Mach at the moment. She once dreamt of conquering one of those creatures herself, but she was met with the harsh reality that only men could fulfill that dream.

Pegasus were beautiful, loyal and elegant; but she wished to tame a rough cold-blooded beast instead.

That’s how it would remain, a wish.

“Are you done daydreaming, kiddo?” Her father’s gentle berates made her turn around, facing his office instead.

“You’re the one who is stalling me. I was ready to leave since a few minutes ago.” She responds, walking over to her father’s desk to pick up a few maps and materials she needed for today’s class. “What is taking you so long, anyway? I need my sword.”

Jeralt was sitting in front of his desk, finishing up a few letters and sloppily sealing them. A short hiss escaped him when he accidentally burnt the corner of his finger while he marked the Blaiddyd crest on the wax. “Shut up, It is not my fault you are carrying a crest stamp everywhere.”

Byleth let out a silent sigh, eventually taking her sword back when Jeralt was done burning up his fingers.

“So, the brats are finally going to Gronder Field this month. Have you already told them about how the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will work?” He asked as he adjusted his sword. “It's quite the ridiculous coincidence how the only two houses are the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions…”

“I will explain this year’s format today.” She nodded, dwelling on the coincidence of the match as well; still, she didn’t add anything more to that. 

“Have you told them you won’t be leading them into battle?” Jeralt raised an eyebrow.

“I was too busy to explain anything to them with the Tournament of Oath and the consequences of the after party on my shoulders.” She shook her head. “Do not fret, I will enclose everything today…”

“You better. I don’t want your students sending us endless letters of them missing you or some sappy shit. Lady Seiros was very specific with this mission.” He warned. “The sooner we leave, the better. If everything goes smoothly, you will be able to presence the battle.”

Lady Seiros had tasked the Eisners to investigate a few rumors scattering near Remire Village; most people spoke of strange people roaming around the outskirts of the village, or strange lights glimmering near the mountain tops while nasty howls invaded the skies.

Due to Jeralt’s experience and Byleth’s previous victory against a whole gambit of bandits in that area, they were deemed the perfect leaders for the next expedition. The knight appreciated this, since it meant that the Archbishop hadn’t forgotten about her request to investigate the royals’ attempted murder.

“Remire Village means a lot to me kid, I spent most of my free days there when the Monastery wasn’t ravishing me with tasks and missions; the church has always been quick to make use of those who work for them.” Jeralt shook his head. “The village has already lost some visitors since the incident with that Kostas guy, if anything else were to happen…That village will starve. And that is not the worst-case scenario.”

Byleth offered a silent nod, before getting into a pensive position. “I’m more worried about those strange lights and howls in the mountains. Remire Village is known for its crops and capable blacksmiths, they would be able to distinguish a campfire or wolf cries from miles away…I fear we may be dealing with dark magic and beasts.”

“Hm, that doesn’t concern me as much.” Jeralt added. “What I’m more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings. Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, strange groups have been seen around Remire Village, and around Garreg Mach too. My gut never fails me kid, I can assure you that whoever hired Kostas, also cooperated with the miscreants that tried to rob Saint Seiros’ grave.”

He continued. “A group of thieves or a few members from a weak branch like the Western Church are not capable to formulate such…intricate ploys. Whoever is their leader, surely they are being fed by some rat that has taken its nest here. I’m sure her grace believes the same.”

“I agree, Father.” Byleth closed her eyes, the Flame Emperor’s name pounding in her mind multiple times. “However, to bring these concerns to the Archbishop right now would put us in a delicate predicament. We can only hope that this mission gives us the chance to retrieve some useful information.” She sighed. “If I may be honest, however, I don’t really trust that Tomas guy…”

“Tomas?” Jeralt finally laughed, making all the eerie and serious aura blast away from the room. “Why would you distrust that old fart? Does his face scare you?”

Byleth allowed herself to smile, a small chuckle escaping her. “Would you trust someone who charges you two golden pieces for returning a book one day after the due date? I think not.” She sighed again. “In all seriousness, I didn’t appreciate him asking me about your whereabouts the other day though…the look in his eye and the way he smelt was…odd.”

Jeralt walked to her, letting a hand rest on her back as they began to walk out of the office, crossing the hall together. “I understand you taking note of his features, but taking notice of his scent?” He mustered a low chuckle. “That nose of yours has always been picky…”

“You didn’t mind it whenever I found us water.” She defended herself, elbowing him on his rib so he would take some distance from her. “You may be right however, I have never trusted monks much…”

Jeralt smiled at that, the memory of Dimitri and him sharing a cup of tea as he tried to request permission to court his daughter, lingered. He chuckled since the prince had barely left choir practice and was still wearing his monk attire.

The Captain still isn’t able to shake off Dimitri’s surprised visage when he warned him to not break his daughter’s heart; not because he would do anything to him, but because Byleth was more than capable of kicking his ass herself.

“Hm, I wonder how the poor prince will feel when he hears that. He is certainly giving his all in those Faith studies to impress you…” Jeralt’s snickers were soon stopped when he was stomped on his foot. “Arg! Why are you so aggressive today?!”

Father and daughter eventually parted ways, one going towards their gambit while the other headed towards a classroom. Byleth’s chest felt heavier as she walked closer to the classroom doors, her face scrunching for a moment before going back to her usual stoic appearance. To deny that she has become attached to her students would be quite a lie, while she had a closer relationship to some more than others; she truly wished the best for them.

Byleth didn’t know how to inform the Blue Lions that this would be the last day she instructs them. Professor Jeritza was back in full health, and ready to teach for what remains of the year. This brought the opportunity Byleth had been waiting for, a chance to have more free time to serve her true reason for being in the Academy.

And yet…

She would miss the sound of her student’s little welcome every single morning, their little shenanigans before taking class seriously; the way they worked hard to improve themselves in their studies and personal goals.

The knight’s mind went blank when she stepped into the classroom, stopping by the doorway as she observed her original Blue Lions making a scene in front of her. She began to rub her eyes.

“Kill it, kill it, kill it!” Annette begged as she hid behind Felix, who had his sword in hand.

“I’m trying! But it keeps flying away!” Felix protested, shifting his position as he followed the flying cockroach’s movements. “My sword can’t reach that high up, and stop holding me!” He screamed exasperated, a soft blush resting on his pale cheeks.

“It's just an insignificant bug, guys. It will eventually crawl back from where it came from…” Sylvain sighed with a smile, resting easy against a wall. “I could always torch it up.”

“Please, do that Sylvain.” Ingrid agreed, sarcastically. “I always wondered how the classroom would look consumed by flames.”

“Well, do you have a better idea?” Sylvain barked back. “You were probably the one who attracted that thing, seeing you always have some snack in your bag.”

“I—I do not!” Ingrid argued, blushing immediately. “You probably attracted that cockroach, seeing that your bags are always filled with scented used up lipsticks!”

Most of the Blue Lions screamed when the roach flew again.

“Please, Felix! I have seen you cut fruit with ease, surely this is no trouble for you!” Ashe begged as he hid under a desk. “I once read in a book that flying roaches are actually insects that steal souls!”

“Oh, how interesting. I wonder if that cute bug has come to steal someone’s soul today…” Mercedes hummed, letting a finger rest on her cheek. “Maybe a reaper has sent it….”

Ashe and Annette whined.

“Please, we must calm down. Such reactions are not befitting.” Dimitri was standing near his desk, trying to calm down Felix’s zealous swings. “Our professor will be here any moment and we—” He stopped speaking when the roach landed on the top of his head.

“Well, this must be my lucky day.” Felix sneered, getting his sword ready but was stopped when Annette pulled on his hair. Dedue on the other hand, gently shooed the roach from Dimitri’s head.

Dedue didn’t wish to harm the bug, knowing how much Byleth loves those creatures. He also found interesting the way his classmates were losing their ground against a simple insect; his gaze soon detected the professor, but remained silent since he was gestured to keep her presence in incognito a while longer.

The roach finally landed on Dimitri’s open notebook, all eyes falling on the prince since he was the closest to the target.

“Dimitri, squash that thing!” Sylvain beckoned, soon most of the Blue Lions peer pressuring him to do so.

The prince stared at the insect, carefully observing how its antennas moved while it laid flat on his desk. He couldn’t do it; his beloved would never forgive him for killing the creature without trying to get it out first and—

The roach suddenly soiled his notes, on a specific page where Byleth had written a few words of praise, a heart being used at the end instead of a period.

_Don’t struggle. _Dimitri thought, quickly slamming the desk with force that made it break with a loud crack; everyone gasping since now half of the desk was on the floor while the other part barely stood.

A few seconds passed, and suddenly the cockroach came out from the wooden rubble and flew anew.

Sylvain began to wheeze. “Are you serious?!” His laughter ended when Dimitri shot him a glare, but the redhead kept snickering since the prince’s cheeks were fully flushed.

The roach ended up flying out of the classroom throughout the door, everyone’s eyes following it and eventually meeting with their professor’s stale gaze.

“Professor Byleth!” They all exclaimed in unison. Ashe quickly stood up, trying to fix his messy locks and hoodie; Annette finally freed Felix, letting the irked man fix his hair bun.

Sylvain and Ingrid remained the same, while Mercedes had a coy smile.

Dedue kept his hands behind his back, a soft smile on his features since he could hear Dimitri trying to make the desk stand in one piece again, the prince miserably failing to do so.

The knight had no idea how they would survive without her guidance.

Thankfully, Byleth managed to arrange the classroom to be presentable before the rest of the students arrived; her desk occupied by Dimitri and Dedue since they had nowhere else to work.

“As you all know, this month’s goal is to participate in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.” Byleth began, using a wooden pointer to focus on a map and a few battle formations she had displayed on the green board. “The Blue Lions won the previous mock battle we had during the Great Tree Moon. I’m hopeful such victory repeats so we can enjoy another celebration.”

Dimitri listened closely to her words and followed her movements carefully, his cheeks still tinted a soft pink since he was basically a center point in the classroom; to make matters worse, he brought this burden unto Dedue as well.

The classroom was soon motivated at the idea of a celebration taking place, that incentive taking root as they took notes and participated in class while trying to device different strategies and ploys together.

“Claude, a moment.” Byleth beckoned at the archer once class was over, stopping him from leaving the classroom in a hurry. “There’s something I need to discuss with you.”

“Oh, seems someone is in trouble.” Hilda teased in a whisper.

“When am I ever out of trouble?” Claude teased back before waving a goodbye casually, walking closer to the desk.

Dimitri was about to stand up but was gestured to remain seated. His eyes lowered to the professor’s desk, while Dedue offered a supportive nod before walking out of the classroom.

When the house leaders and the professor were alone, she finally spoke. “As I explained previously, this year’s mock battle will be guided by students instead of the professor. I’m relying on both your strength and insight to keep your classmates away from harm and always striving for victory.”

“No need to repeat yourself, Teach! We are not just fighting for honor, there’s a prize at stake!” Claude beamed in self-confidence. “Edelgard won’t know what hit her! No matter how hard she tries, my schemes will be unpredictable.”

“That’s reassuring.” Byleth offered a nod and a small smile. “I’m relying on you to give an advantage to our first runners.”

Claude offered her a wink and a genuine smile. “For that smile, anything.” He allowed for his arms to rest behind his head, already enjoying the soft glare Dimitri was giving him. “I’m always ready and willing.”

Almost too immediately, Dimitri stood up. His glare disappeared but his eyes remained sharp and determined. “You can count on _us_, professor. We will make sure everyone shows the results of your expertise training.” His hands rested behind his back. “What are your orders for me?”

“You are to lead the Blue Lions into the battlefield.” Byleth calmly added, spreading a map on the desk that already had a few pointers and descriptions of the terrain in Gronder Field. “Calvary and infantry battalions would be my suggestion for this battle, fliers and heavy armored units would only compromise us since the land allows for archers and mages to pinpoint from afar.”

She looked at Claude for a moment, receiving a nod. Her gaze fell on Dimitri, who was still surprised by his role in this battle. “You already have experience leading large gambits, adding to that, morale would be higher between your classmates if you open the battle.”

“I…understand.” Dimitri finally found his voice after staring at her for a few moments. “Pardon if this sounds rude, professor. But what exactly is your role in this battle then?” His eyebrows furrowed slightly, a gesture Claude mimicked since the archer was slightly confused as well.

“If anything, I would just be an extra unit in your ranks.” She crossed her arms. “I’m permitted to use the Creator’s Sword, bear that in mind.”

Dimitri and Claude shared a quick glance, before facing their professor again.

“I’m not good with short farewells, but today’s class was my last. Professor Jeritza will take control for the rest of the school year in my stead; I have been ordered by Archbishop Seiros to remain in the Monastery as a simple aid for the knights of Seiros and his highness.”

A silence followed before it was broken by the two royals. “What?”

* * *

“Your request is denied. I won’t allow it.” He gravely stated after his knight finished explaining the outdoor mission Garreg Mach had planned for the Eisners.

Byleth began to search for her flask, thanking the goddess that Dimitri dissolved that drinking oath all together.

“Archbishop Seiros may have authority here, but at the end of the day, you are sworn to the Blaiddyd family; specifically, to me.” He stressed a few words more than others. “She has forgotten that you aren’t exactly a knight of Seiros.” He crossed his arms, his eyes were still severe and strong.

Ah, she finally found it. She casually pulled it out from a small bag attached to her hip and began to uncork it.

“W—What are you…are you even listening?” His voice stuttered for a moment.

“Loud and clear, sir.” She casually addressed, looking into the nothingness of his azure cape as Dimitri had been drilling her head for the past half hour since the classroom briefing ended. Much to her protests, she was almost dragged back to her quarters after buying some things in the marketplace, both of them now standing near the table.

“Then I advise you to treat this seriously.” He warned.

“You should follow your own advice, sir.” She warned as well, taking a short drink. “The mission is already set, the orders given and people are waiting for our help. If you were to request for me to be removed you would only cause that village to suffer a while longer.” She put her flask away, crossing her arms as well. “My standing with Archbishop Seiros is favorable at the moment, and this task would allow me to investigate further into those who are conspiring against the church, which in return can aid us in finding out more about the Flame Emperor.”

“This is my job.” She added. “Why are you reacting so defensively?”

_I want you to stay with me. I don’t wish for you to be harmed. _The words repeated endlessly in his mind, but he pushed them back.

“The order was given without my presence or consultation, it's invalid.” He argued. “Besides, an exchange of tutors this drastically will lower morale in our classroom…”

“Please Dimitri, enough.” She requested. “When I accepted a position in this academy, we both knew missions like these would occur from time to time; and also, that my position as the Blue Lions’ instructor wouldn’t be forever.” Her body began to ease, noticing his was also relaxing. “In the end, this academy strives for teaching valuable lessons…on the battlefield, you never know when your leader will be replaced.”

“You’re the heart of the Blue Lions, Byleth…” He tried to keep arguing, but his voice was much softer and calmer. “You’re asking me to take your place, and I truly don’t believe I am worthy of your faith.”

“Well, too bad. I believe, trust and depend on you. I may be the supposed heart of the Blue Lions, but you don’t see banners with my face across the monastery.”

“Please, don’t bring that up.” Dimitri shook his head, soon his cheeks tinting pink.

She smiled, slowly diminishing the distance between them. Her hands rested on his arms, fingers digging gently as their gazes met. “I’ll be here in time to celebrate the Blue Lions victory.”

He smiled as well, unable to resist her grasp or eyes. “It would be unfair to make you promise that…instead promise me that you’ll be careful, that if anything seems to be out of your league…you will fall back.”

“I promise.” She reassured, holding his face instead while her thumbs caressed his cheeks gently. “I’ll be careful.”

Dimitri soon closed his eyes, easing into her hands.

“You’re worth more than you realize, Dimitri.” She whispered. “Sadly, there is nothing I can do to make you understand and believe that if you refuse to take my words.” One of her hands moved to pat him gently on the chest, where his heart rested “but I’ll stand by your side as you explore and find your worth on your own two feet.” She gently made him lower his head, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “I have complete faith in you, don’t you ever doubt that.”

“Which me?” He asked as his eyes opened slightly, but soon glared towards the floor.

“There are multiples of you?” She asked back, softly.

“No, I—Please, forgive me for saying something so inconsequential.” He slowly escaped from her grasp, even though he wished to stay there for much, much longer. “To give into despair isn’t like me,” Dimitri remembered the words he once told Mercedes. “I apologize for…my immature reaction to this mission. I lashed out like a child. I trust fully in your capabilities and insight…”

Byleth just stared at him, blank.

“Concentrating on matters with the Flame Emperor, I believe you should disclose the little information we have with Captain Jeralt. It wouldn’t be wise for us to keep this for ourselves any longer if things are so close to escalating…I will also approach Lord Rodrigue before he departs.” He offered a short bow. “I trust that Jeralt will understand that such information should not reach the Archbishop.”

She took a pensive position, still staring at him. “What about Dedue?”

“Dedue…No, not yet.”

“Hm…” She closed her eyes but eventually walked around the table, standing near her small tea chamber where her hands began to work into brewing some tea. “As you command, it shall be done.”

He flinched at her neutral tone, following her movements closely while his eyes lingered on her cape.

“Just to make sure, which Dimitri is exactly asking me this?” She began. “Is it the prince, the beast or the house leader of the Blue Lions?”

His breathing stopped altogether.

“My friend? My comrade? My lover?” She pressed on as she secured some dry flowers in a small bag, soon depositing it in a small pot with already lukewarm water. “Do all Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd like chamomile tea?” She closed the pot, turning to see him so their eyes would meet again. “Do all of them like taking care of training equipment? Do all of them hate scorching heat? Do all care tenderly for their friends? Do all seek revenge?”

His eyebrows furrowed, his hands slowly closing into fists.

“Do all of them…love me?” She whispered the last question.

“They do.” He answered with no hesitation, looking at her again.

“How do you know that? With who am I speaking right now?” She asked, more assertive.

“Byleth, I—” He walked closer to her, but she raised a hand to stop him.

“We both know who you are. You’re Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. No plurals, just one.” She shook her head. “One whole being. Just himself.”

“…Am I truly just myself?” He asked, a little uncertain. “Necessities, memories, desires, regrets…everything belongs to just one person?” His skin crawled, a few low whispers making his ears feel frigid.

_You belong to us. _A whisper that made him close his eyes once more, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. _She lies, like the rest of those around you._

“It does.” She assured him. “All who you were, all that you are…and all that you will be…it's just you.”

_There’s no future for a filthy survivor like you. You will eventually come with us once you fulfill our needs. _A voice wheezed. “Hmph.” He ended up smiling. “All that I shall be…Do you really believe I have a future for myself?”

_Your future is just bloodshed and despair. _A promise within a cackle._ We will only let you go once you avenge us…yet your grave will suffocate you in our stead._ “Is my future truly my own, Byleth?”

“It is, Dimitri. I know…that the duty that falls on your shoulders, as well as the people that constantly tell you what you’re supposed to be, doesn’t make it seem like it.” Her mind thought for a moment about Gilbert and Rodrigue, about Felix and herself, about the voices and lingering regrets.

Byleth took his hands gently, Dimitri was surprisingly calm and unhinged. She began to remove his gauntlets, grasping the metal gloves by each finger and pulling on them softly; both of them caught in this strange calming interaction that they both stared at.

“I have told you before, there are things I cannot answer for you…and sometimes my answers will be lacking since my priority will always be towards benefitting you.” When the gauntlets were off, she spread one of his palms and dwelled on his callouses and scars, a finger following his life line. “What I can assure you, however, it's that whatever path you end up choosing… I shall be beside you; not because of an oath or some regret…simply because I wish to be there.”

Dimitri took in all her words and touches, her voice soon being the only sound that would reverberate in his ears as her hand finally held his, a gesture he returned since her warmth was always welcomed.

A future to believe in…perhaps he could believe once those who died finally have their peace.

His sapphires lingered on a finger, imagining a silver ring around it. To pursue an unknown future with her…he liked that, he wished for that.

Since the day he woke up with the purpose to get that ring crafted…for once he found himself wishing for his distant future, instead of something close to the present that could benefit his turmoiled past.

He eventually met with her gaze “Thank you…” It was simple and solemn gratitude. “Byleth…do you truly not fear what lies ahead if you remain by my side?”

“I don’t fear things that I like.” She blinked, taking her hand back to adjust a few blond locks behind his ear.

He shook his head, undoing Byleth’s whole work. “Unbelievable…” He finally smiled, those words being familiar comforted him greatly. He felt himself blushing when her hand went back trying to arrange his hair but she looked frustrated now.

“Your hair is a mess, you should discharge whoever cut it for you.” She smiled after offering a tease, noticing his mood lifting up a bit. Her focus went towards the pot, that was already boiling for a while now and filling the room with the usual herbal scent. To continue with this conversation would only make them lose themselves in the ifs or the maybes.

However, when Byleth attempted to go take care of their tea, she was trapped in a heavy hug. All air left her lungs when Dimitri wrapped his arms around her frame with more force, her feet leaving the ground.

“Dimitri, you’re going to crush me…” She warned with a smile, letting her head rest on his shoulder since it was at the right level. Her fingers wiggled, attempting for blood to still traverse in them since her arms were tightly held against him.

He was quiet as his head rested on her own shoulder, his nose losing itself in the fur of her cape. The knight had to cheat however, blowing air on his ear gently so he would become flustered and let her feet touch the ground again.

“I want you to sleep in this room while I’m gone…can you do so?” She requested, her hands playing aimlessly with his cape and the embroidery of his jacket.

“Sleep here?” He cocked his head to a side, his face still feeling warm.

“It would keep my heart at ease knowing your nights are spent here, close to Dedue…instead of Sylvain and Felix.” She offered a sweet smile. “My room would also be far more protected from curious hands if they know the prince who eats paper is resting here.”

“U—Understood.” His gaze shifted somewhere else, anywhere that it wouldn’t be her teasing eyes or peppy mouth. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but please…tease me with the pillow incident instead.”

“You could always request not to be teased all together.” She raised an eyebrow.

“I think not.”

They both snickered softly, their amusement ending when their faces drew close and shared a gentle kiss. Slowly, their whole bodies were enticed by the sensation of their lips brushing against each other, their hands resting on usual spots that have become so familiar yet felt so new every single time.

“Byleth…” He loved to whisper her name between touches, prolonging a few letters more than others; always receiving a soft sigh from her that made his knees feel weak, while all mental restrains that he applies to his temptation and passion slowly fall apart.

Words were always comforting and reassuring, but her kisses and caresses made all the scars that linger in his mind and body feel less trapping if only for a few moments. His hands soon stayed on her back, his fingers digging into her flesh as he kept her captured in mellow contact.

Then, he felt it. All confidence left him, while air was no longer present in his lungs. In a perfect moment, the pot’s lid began to shake due to the heat that was trying to escape, making his beloved’s attention shift towards that area.

He quickly released her from his hold, holding his cape immediately to cover more of his body; specifically, his rather excited groin area. Byleth gave him a confused look, but she decided not to dwell on his sudden distance; instead, she worked to get their tea served.

The prince soon sat near the table, waiting for her to prepare everything as usual; in these cases, he would commonly offer to assist her despite he would always receive a no, but right now, he could only remain quiet as he tried his hardest to make this sudden physical proof of his desire to wash away.

Byleth would offer a few glances as she prepared the kettle and cups, noticing that Dimitri was redder than usual; which was saying a lot. “Are you alright? Your cheeks and neck are rather red…” She finally asked when her body met a chair across him, their cups already filled with the warm beverage.

“O—Of course, it's just the heat of midday.” He tried to reassure her, swallowing a little heavy to keep his nervousness in place. “I’m sure the tea will help to regulate my body’s temperature.” A sudden pleasurable rush invaded his loins, making him rest his arms on the table so he wouldn’t shake.

This wasn’t the first time he suffered from an erection, yet it usually occurred in the mornings whenever he was alone or barely waking up; usually, he would ignore it until it went away. For his body to betray him this way now…goddess, even a nosebleed would be less humiliating.

Byleth took a pensive stance. Today wasn’t particularly hot or cold, but yet again, autumn here in Garreg Mach was surely warmer than in Faerghus. Adding to that, the prince always had to wear more layers of clothing than other students, given his status.

“Please, you know that you can be at ease here. There’s no need of you wearing those boots and cape in here.” She tried to offer, but was given a gestured no as he finally consumed some tea. With a defeated sigh, Byleth grabbed a few papers that were nearby to start explaining a few things that needed to be tackled before she left: Ashe’s and Cyril’s Birthday, training routines, Jeritza’s new schedule and so on.

On all that while, Dimitri tried to concentrate. Which only backfired, since her voice and the view of her extending over the table a few times only gave him a glimpse of her corpulent chest and soft skin despite her cleavage was barely visible due to the cut of her tunic and the leather protection she wore.

Whenever he felt the pressure in his groin would finally subside, all it took was just a glance of her rosy lips or bright eyes to make his blood rush right back down. Byleth was so lovely, so beautiful and intelligent; courageous and loyal, so—

He coughed, or else he would moan.

“What is it?’ She asked as her finger pointed to a few notes.

“P—Pardon.” He apologized. _Focus, you’re aren’t some depraved animal. _He chided himself, trying to quickly remember what they were discussing at this precise minute. “Ashe’s birthday table…I recommend replacing the mint bits with sugar candies instead, he particularly loves the ones they sell in town…”

“Is that so?” She smiled as her hand quickly worked to take note, her eyes following her work. “Interesting, you really have taken the time to know your classmates well. You’re truly wonderful…”

Her praise made a shiver go straight to his cock. Dimitri needed to leave, now.

Dimitri can’t allow for her or anyone to see him in such a shameful and disgusting state. So many times, has he scolded his friends and other men for unmanageable frivolities; yet here the prince was, having an erection after Byleth and him shared a heartful moment, to then discuss important matters.

How disgusting, he doesn’t deserve to be in this room.

Like usual, his dark thoughts and whispers calm his needs; as well as visualizing not too pleasant imagery: Sylvain speaking ill things about women, Felix calling him a boar, Jeralt cutting his head off for thinking about his daughter in such a lewd way, and so on.

“So…you’re leaving at nightfall.” Dimitri looked at their now empty cups, pensive. “If things go well, you should be back here by the 26th, correct?”

“That’s true…but if things escalate, we might be forced to stay there longer.” She rubbed her neck. “Hopefully I don’t have to stay longer than the 6th of the Red Lone Moon. I want to be here to celebrate Linhardt’s and Marianne's birthday, and also enjoy the special dishes that the chefs will serve in commemoration of Faerghus’ Founding day.”

Dimitri could finally laugh. “Truly, after all the different cuisines you have tried here…. you still look forward to Faerghus food?” He only snickered again when she gave him a casual shrug.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, that made the prince remain frozen while his blood soon felt cold; while one of his problems finally faded away completely, now a new one rose.

“Hey, I know you’re in there, kid! Open up!” Jeralt barked. “I passed by the marketplace and all chamomile was sold out.”

Byleth rubbed her forehead, not even bothering to look at Dimitri since the carpet was much more interesting and made her feel less bashful.

Jeralt offered a grin when the door finally opened, his eyes quickly catching the extra presence by the table. “Good afternoon, Dimitri.” He then gave a look to his daughter. “Sorry, there is something I need to discuss with you.”

“We both know you’re not sorry.” She whispered, moving aside so her father could walk in; her cheeks slightly pink since she could already imagine his teasing later.

“At ease, son.” Jeralt brushed Dimitri off when the prince stood up, but his words were ignored. “It pleases me to find you here, I presume everything is alright?”

Dimitri’s mouth opened, but nothing came out immediately. “Why yes, everything is quite alright.” He offered a short bow, still flustered. “Sir Byleth and I were discussing some matters about the upcoming mission.” His eyebrows furrowed since Jeralt was giving him a friendly look and his question was oddly worded.

“Hmm…” Jeralt kept his smile, turning to see his daughter that was now standing by the table as well. “He just keeps getting taller, doesn’t he?” He let out a short yet soft laugh. “Hard to think you used to carry him on your back just a few years ago.”

“Father—” Byleth tried to chide, but she found the moment almost unreal.

The prince’s own cheeks began to warm up again, but he still genuinely smiled since he found Byleth’s sudden loss of control…amusing and charming. “I’m confident she can still carry me, sir.” There was this strange intimacy in this group at the moment, it almost felt like…

“Ahahaha! Well, I’ll be.” Jeralt began to pat Dimitri’s shoulder roughly, always failing to make the prince flinch. “See? Dimitri gets it.” His attention was still towards Byleth. “Perhaps spending so much time with Gilbert the past month has twisted your spine a new way.”

_Family_. Dimitri smiled as Jeralt kept shaking his weight a little.

Byleth managed to silence her father by brewing some bergamot leaves, thankful that Jeralt left his teasing aside to bring new information of the numbers they would take to Remire Village; it was odd for her, listening in the background their voices while her eyes and hands never left the pot.

She knew Dimitri and Jeralt had connected in an odd way in the brief instances she wasn’t present, but to hear both of them so casually speaking about the upcoming mission while sometimes losing themselves in aimless memories or unimportant events was…nice.

Her table hosted the two people she loved the most.

“You see her all calm and unfazed, Dimitri.” Jeralt whispered as he pointed to his daughter, preparing a new kettle. His other arm was wrapped around the prince’s shoulders, bringing him close since they sat on the same side “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t believe me that she was going insane whenever she had to deliver you anonymous love letters.”

“T—The professor…” Dimitri’s tone wavered a little, both by Jeralt’s openness and this sudden new information. His stomach began to boil again, being caught in the teasing but also in new burning confidence.

“Don’t even get me started on how the training grounds were left whenever she went to let out some steam, Felix wasn’t the only one who broke metal mannequins.” Jeralt added.

When Byleth turned around, she raised an eyebrow since Dimitri was trying to hold in a few chuckles behind his hand. Jeralt on the other hand, was calmly holding a map as he pretended to be immersed in the details.

The Ashen Demon would break her father, later.

* * *

Farewells were always bittersweet, yet the cold breeze of night filled everyone with the hope of returning to the Monastery sooner than expected; and praying, alive.

“I didn’t know you had discussed with my father about us.” Byleth nonchalantly spoke as she gave a few last adjustments to the saddle of her horse, already outside the stables.

“It only felt proper…” Dimitri meekly answered as he helped her, taking care of the other side. “Calling you my beloved fills me with pride and glee, I didn’t wish for your father to find out and believe I was ashamed or fearful.”

She smiled at that. Though his voice was a whisper, confidence shuns right through. “Even if he had been bothered, it would have mattered not. You’re with me, not him.”

Dimitri smiled as well, Jeralt’s warning ran true it seems.

There was an odd coldness in Dimitri’s chest as they shared one last kiss before she departed, observing as she rode into the nothingness of the night where surely her father and gambit were awaiting her.

The prince stayed a few moments under the moonlight, his eyes losing themselves in bleak stars. Thankfully, the forlorn in his chest seemed to be less as he eventually made his way back to the dormitories, packing a few things in a box so he could take them to Byleth’s room; ignoring Sylvain’s questioning as to why the prince was allowed to sleep in the professor’s room but not him.

“These were the orders given to me and already revised by Archbishop Seiros. Just because I won’t be beside you any longer, it does not mean you are allowed to sneak people into your premises.” Dimitri warned as he picked up his box, walking towards the hallway as a flustered Sylvain followed. “The professor’s room is just under yours. If I hear any odd sound…know that I will rush into your quarters without warning and impale you with a lance”

“Geez, your highness. You’re such a mood killer. One would think you would be a little more flexible seeing you’re getting special access to your lady’s private spot without offering the ring yet.” Sylvain teased, thankful Dimitri had his hands full and couldn’t do a thing. “Her quarters, that is.” He smiled despite he was given a cold-death glare by the prince.

“Try not to enjoy yourself too much.” Sylvain gave one last tease from a safe distance, watching Dimitri’s ears flare red as he stepped down a few stairs.

The Blue Lions would have a blast teasing their captain this month.

**17th:**

While the Blue Lions were a little heartbroken and disappointed with Byleth’s retirement as their teacher, professor Jeritza was good in his own right.

Failed to come in at time? You had to duel the professor after class.

Failed to bring in homework? Duel.

Failed to answer a query correctly? Duel.

Duel. Duel. Duel. Just like Byleth, Jeritza was a human of a few words and preferred physical proof of your dedication.

Felix and Caspar were very pleased with their new professor. Mercedes, was elated beyond measurement. Seeing her brother daily in class instead of a cold bed was a new perk to each dawn.

Adding to that, Claude’s charm made all moody clouds disperse from the classroom immediately; while Dimitri’s patience and always eager disposition to help gave a proper balance to everyone’s stirred hearts.

Today was a special day however, it was Ashe’s birthday. A few classmates arranged a quick tea party to offer him well wishes and small gifts, while his closest friends brought him some sweets and a few pastries. Mercedes bringing in her family’s special cake recipe, as usual.

In the end, the tea party remained with just the original Blue Lions, Linhardt forced to leave the table since Caspar was drawn to a few bulky knights passing the nearby passage.

“Is this…guys, you shouldn’t have!” Ashe smiled as he finished unwrapping a gift given by the original Blue Lions, his hands holding carefully a large book while his thumbs began to feel the texture of the leather cover. “T—This is first edition! A recollection of my favorite author’s stories! I—I can’t accept this, this surely costs a lot…” He mumbled.

“Don’t worry, Ashe! It is your birthday! You’re supposed to get nice stuff like this.” Annette reassured him, everyone else following with a nod while Felix just grumbled. “Besides, we all bought it together!”

“Adding to that, Sir Byleth left specific instructions to give you this.” Dimitri added as well, a small smile resting on his features as he met with Ashe’s quivering gaze. “Please, allow us to indulge you with this.”

“Your highness…” Ashe looked at the book again, a small blush resting in his features soon enough as he opened the cover, meeting with a few signatures and well wishes captured on a few extra sheets of paper that were added in front of the introduction.

The archer found himself snickering, enjoying seeing the different handwriting from his classmates and friends, he mostly liked Ingrid’s cursive letters and Felix’s almost blunt font. “T—Thank you…” He turned the page around, staring at Byleth’s encouraging words and signature embodied with ink that looked older than the rest.

Then, something hit him. Everyone jumped a bit when Ashe stood up fast and beamed to everyone. “I have the professor’s signature!” He hugged the book. “I have a personal autograph from the Rising Beauty of Fhirdiad! The recent winner of the tournament of Oath!” He squealed. “The Lion’s Sword! The daughter of Blade Breaker! Sir Byleth Eisner, wielder of the Creator’s Sword!”

“Ugh, I’m going to retch if he continues…” Felix mumbled but he soon hissed when Ingrid pulled on his ear.

“Don’t you start.” Ingrid chided. “Don’t forget your name is in those pages as well.”

“Hm, you should probably add “Dimitri’s beloved” to those titles, Ashe.” Sylvain teased with a wink, sinking in his chair as a smirk appeared when the prince gasped.

“Do not tease his highness.” Dedue warned.

Annette and Mercedes giggled, that soon made the whole table shift their focus to the blushing prince, who at the moment was trying to hide in his cup of tea.

Not even Dedue could save Dimitri from what came afterward.

“Is the ring ready your highness?” Ashe asked as he munched pleasantly some sugar candies.

“No Ashe, what you should be asking is if he is ready.” Sylvain pointed at Dimitri’s flustered cheeks. “I bet 10 silver pieces that he faints as he proposes.”

“Betting is strictly prohibited in Garreg Mach.” Dimitri quickly recovered his ground, setting his cup almost too roughly but thankfully he didn’t break it. "This is not proper!"

“Neither is crushing on your knight and professor, am I right?” Sylvain barked back, still playful as he set the coins in the middle of the table.

“Hm, technically Sir Byleth is not our professor anymore…” Mercedes brought a finger against her cheek, pensive. Her other hand was looking for her coin purse.

Everyone’s mouth dropped open when the cleric set 15 silver pieces in the middle of the table.

“I bet that he won’t faint, but he will surely cry out of joy if he receives a positive response.” Mercedes hummed.

Dimitri was frozen in place, Dedue gently closing his mouth for him as he worked to refill his cup.

“I bet he will cry when he gets rejected.” Felix suddenly let 20 silver pieces rest with the bunch, smirking.

“All of you are so mean!” Annette chided, while Ingrid was hiding her chuckles in her hands.

“I—It's not much, but I bet 5 silver pieces that his highness will propose in a romantic place and he won’t faint.” Ashe added to the pile of coins, meekly smiling still.

“Thank you, someone is being decent!” Annette added her own money with Ashe’s, Ingrid joining on that cause as well.

“I bet 30 silver pieces that Sir Byleth accepts, and that they will happily marry back in Castle Fhirdiad.” A new voice added, everyone going quiet as the money was set in the bunch.

Soon, everyone gasped as the money came from Lord Rodrigue.

“You’re still here?” Felix asked, irked. “You were supposed to leave since a few days ago.”

Dimitri’s half body was already lying down on the table, unmoving. Dedue shaking his shoulder softly so he would react.

“Hugo, my son. Shut up.” Rodrigue calmly addressed as he gave a few head pats to his son, staring at the rest in the table, Sylvain wheezing since Felix’s mouth hung open.

Ingrid stopped laughing, staring intently at her childhood friend since he wasn’t leaving the table; how odd.

“I am about to depart, but I needed to speak a few moments with His Highness. Would you mind if I take him away for a little bit?” Rodrigue continued, still smiling.

“Tsk…” Felix crossed his arms. His body was frozen on the chair, unable to react properly to his father’s tease or contact.

Eventually, Dimitri was forced to stand and walk away with Rodrigue, everyone looking at them depart.

“I can’t believe Lord Rodrigue put 30 silver pieces down the line.” Ingrid tried to bright up the mood again, everyone following on her; Sylvain began to count the pieces, putting them inside a bag.

“He’s slowly becoming senile…” Felix mumbled, how many years has it been since his father called him that? What a pointless thought.

* * *

Another departure, in the same area, a different sky and hour nonetheless. Dimitri stared at how Rodrigue prepared his horse, his voice still hidden inside his chest since the moment they left Ashe’s tea party; his cheeks still flaring a deep crimson red.

“You’re a fine young man, your highness. Truly, I have no doubt in my mind that Lady Byleth will accept your proposition with no hesitation.” Rodrigue crossed his arms as he stared at the prince. “While I understand the uncertainty in your soul, you must steel yourself if you wish for your words and actions to be received correctly.”

“How long have you known?” Dimitri asked, fighting off all the lingering warm emotions in his chest; as well as a few darker stirs in his stomach.

“Since the moment I stepped into Garreg Mach. I’m afraid you have never been good at the art of deceit, Dimitri. And that, is a compliment.” Rodrigue added. “That’s the reason your classmates can you read so well.”

“You have my full support, as always.” He continued. “As Lambert’s trusted friend and loyal subject, I am confident he would have blessed this relationship as well.”

The prince crossed his arms, not falling into his needs of telling him to not put words in the mouths of the dead. His father can only feel suffering, nothing more.

Rodrigue noticed the sudden lingering darkness in Dimitri’s eyes, but he was a coward, always failing to address these matters; fearing that he is forced to chide him. In a sense, he selfishly wishes for Byleth to accept his proposal so the knight always guides Dimitri towards the light, keeping his need for senseless revenge in place; just like she did so many years ago.

_Just like she still does._ Rodrigue thought, letting a hand rest on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Lady Byleth is a brave one. One worthy of leading the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus alongside you, I daresay.” He smiled

Rodrigue felt contentment when Dimitri’s peppy grin came back.

“I recommend waiting a little longer, however, mostly, until Gilbert is out of your reach…I doubt he will take this well.” He chuckled. “Though if you convince him to return to the kingdom, I’m afraid you and Sir Byleth will be trapped in a very long meeting.”

Dimitri finally allowed himself to snort, managing to push back away his doubts and fears for a moment. “I will bear that in mind, Rodrigue.” He offered a short bow. “Thank you, for your support…and understanding.”

Rodrigue offered a bow as well. “The Fraldarius family will always be your shield, your highness. Even Felix will come to accept his purpose in this world, soon enough.” He nodded. “That said, you have my full support with what we discussed the other night…As soon as I return home, I will work endlessly to find anything that may come useful for you. Though I apologize since now, I may not have much funds or men to scout around…”

The Flame Emperor, yes. “A pebble is enough to break a whole fleet’s formation. Do not underestimate your help.” Dimitri reassured him, grateful.

They soon said their goodbyes, the prince caught in a small cloud of dust as Rodrigue’s stallion pushed forward. His sapphires lingered in the twilight sky, his head pounding with endless thoughts.

Dimitri soon retrieved himself in the privacy of his beloved’s quarters, not feeling with enough energy to go back to Ashe’s tea party and deal with everyone’s teasing. He lazily took off his boots, armor, and cape; his body soon meeting the mattress that quickly comforted him.

That comfort lasted only a moment. The bed was empty, and her scent was gone; bedsheets and pillows forced to be washed every week took such privilege from him. His fingers slowly passed on where her body would usually lay, sapphires soon becoming a little dull as his heart felt forlorn.

He really missed her. His body turned towards the room, his eyes moving around the different furniture and objects that decorated the space; her desk, her books, her tea set, her training weapons, her—

His body sprung out of the bed, almost falling over when his balance was slightly off. He walked towards her large cabinet, eagerly opening the small wooden doors to look at her different coats. A smile returned when his fingers passed over her professor’s attire, bringing the dark cloak out to embrace it and let his nose lose itself in the fabric.

Her scent, it was there. Her scent still lingered on the other cloaks too. Almost triumphant, he returned to bed; his body sinking fully into the sheets and pillow now that he hugged and nuzzled most of her coats.

He would apologize for the wrinkles, later.

_Do you really believe you have the privilege of resting? _A voice wheezed, making him clench the cloak tighter.

_Don’t let those who have fallen get a strict grip on you, you did what you had to do…and it's normal to feel chilled to the bone by the depravity of our actions._ Her words rang in his mind.

_Look at you, clinging to that pointless piece of cloth. _Glenn’s voice attacked him next. _You disgust me…you are probably pressuring her into being with you; bound by her oath and duties._

Her voice came back, pushing away Glenn’s snarls. _All my actions are my choices. It hurts when you believe you are forcing me to do something._

Dimitri sank his face further into the cloak.

He believes her, believes in the people who support him. This hope, is it truly okay for him to feel it? The prince wondered.

The ring is already being made, but does he truly have a future he can promise to someone that is not dead? To fulfill his father’s last words, to quench Glenn’s snarls, to stop making Patricia die in different scenarios…That, is his true future. One he may not survive.

Is it alright to ask for Byleth’s hand and drag her to the same destiny? To be selfish?

_Whatever path you end up choosing… I shall be beside you._ Her voice, again.

Memories of her invaded his mind next, a few images soft and gentle while others were gruesome and aggressive: his beloved taking a nap in his arms, his knight decapitating two men in an open field, his friend telling him awful jokes that always made him laugh.

Byleth.

“My beloved…” He mouthed sweetly. No, she would chide him, be disappointed in him. To give up, to not fight back, to accept fate…Byleth hated those things…surely, she would hate him if he gave in to the voices that wish him dead.

He ended up falling asleep, eventually, a familiar owl entered through one of the usual open windows; the bird nesting near Dimitri’s head while lousing tenderly his golden locks, taking its rest beside him.

** _30th: _ **

The Blue Lions claim victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Dimitri proving to be a very good tide breaker since gambits wouldn’t expect a monk to destroy fields physically, while aiding immediately slightly bruised comrades.

Dimitri stared at the nothingness of the field as Claude and Edelgard praised each other, the archer offering to break the walls between their houses with a “grand” feast.

“I admit, having Teach training us to the bone really gave us victory. Jeritza’s never-ending duels also kept our feet busy.” Claude sighed. “Quite the shame Professor Byleth couldn’t be here to see it…” He smiled. “I wonder what she would say to you…”

“Hm, she would probably praise the strength of the Black Eagle House.” Dimitri intercepted, with a smile as well.

“Ha, oh please. She would probably say they were nothing. Are you sure we are talking about the same professor?” Claude teased.

“Is that so.” Edelgard smiled. “Yes, I agree with Claude…she has always enjoyed a victory.”

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows but wasn’t able to continue. Instead, he lost himself again as the other two leaders discussed how they could work together to make the feast in Garreg Mach happen.

A feast meant nothing for Dimitri, the person he usually enjoys seeing eat is not present; in fact, such person is past Oghma mountains, so far away from Gronder Field.

No, he couldn’t be this pessimistic. All his classmates and friends…they worked very hard for this victory.

“Please, let me know when your preparations are complete.” The prince smiled.

* * *

**Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_Winter begins; hunters guard against prowling wolf packs at dusk_

** _(November)_ **

** **

* * *

**10th:**

Byleth observed as a few icicles formed over the shabby rooftop from the inn where she had been staying for more than a month now, a few soldiers giving her company while others were forced to stay in an outdoor camp they had settled near the village; exposed to the inclemency of the cold weather. 

Her breath made its presence as she exhaled, while her boots slowly dug inside the small layer of snow as she walked around the village; making sure everyone was not acting improperly or oddly. For the last days since they arrived, nothing out of the ordinary has happened: no beast growls, no wolves howling, no strange lights near the mountain tops.

It seemed as the presence of the Knights of Seiros and the Eisners had made all those suspicious acts vanish.

That, or those strange individuals that used to roam the village, finally completed their mission under their nose.

“Hot tea?”

Byleth’s thoughts were interrupted when a maiden came to offer her a mug with a warm beverage, offering a soft smile as she took one of the drinks from the silver tray with gusto. The knight sniffed it quickly before taking a sip, not that she minded the offer, but she couldn’t be too careless.

“Thank you, it's delicious.” She offered praise before offering a coin. When the maiden was about to take it however, Byleth suddenly slapped her arm away; making the maiden yelp since the tray with more cups fell from her hands.

“Stand back!” Byleth warned, stabbing with the Creator’s sword a large black dung scarab that had been on the girl’s arm before; while the notion seemed exaggerated, the knight had no option but to do so.

“What is that?” The girl asked as she picked up her now empty cups, her nose fringing as Byleth raised her sword and allowed into view a large green splutter on the floor; an ominous stench coming out of what used to be a living insect. “I have seen nothing like it…”

“You should head back inside,” Byleth instructed as she offered some payment again, though more coins were needed to be given. “If you see more of these things…crush them with no hesitation. Do you understand?” She received a nod. “If you find Captain Jeralt on your way back, please ask him to meet with me here.”

When the knight was finally alone, she crouched down to see from up close the corpse. With her dagger, she began to poke it and investigate its insides; her eyes soon turned into a soft glare.

When they arrived at Remire village, they were met with news that a few villagers were bedridden due to sickness; sudden fatigue, dizziness and overall an erratic change from their healthy state. There were no signs of food pollution or unkempt wounds, simply a small bite that could have been caused by a small mouth.

“Scarabaeus zambesianus…your blooming time is in Garland Moon.” Summer, not winter. Even if this was a village with a few farm animals, the chances of it surviving were slim; unless, it was temper with.

The stench from this thing…she has smelt this odor somewhere before.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jeralt questioned a little exasperated as he made his way over to Byleth, catching his breath since he had sprinted. “That girl was scared to death and—” He didn’t continue, staring at what his daughter was doing. “You interrupted my smoke break for this?”

“This is serious.” She stood up straight to meet with her father’s annoyed eyes.

“Byleth, that’s a dung beetle. A very large one. The cows must be fed really good here. Enough of your nonsense.”

“Unless dung beetles are suddenly resilient to winter winds and snow, I say we are dealing with something tempered with magic.” She casted Fire to burn the insect’s corpse away. “We need Shamir to fall back to Garreg Mach. Request back up.” She began to walk away, Jeralt following her closely. “things are about to escalate…We might need Manuela.”

“Kid, you’re making no sense right now.” He tried to argue.

**17th:**

Dimitri was making his way towards the courier, hoping to receive letters and also deposit a few of his own; seeing that his beloved had yet to send some word, and more importantly, return. The secrecy of the mission kept everyone with their hands tied, but today was the limit.

He was at his limit.

“Your highness! Dimitri, wait!” The prince halted in his steps as a wheezing Sylvain caught up to him, offering his shoulder as his friend needed a spot to hold on to.

“Sylvain, you look very pale. What’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

“Byleth.” Sylvain finally found his grounding, still breathing heavy. “Shamir came back with an urgent notice from the professor, she seems to need back up. Lady Seiros is hoping to get an audience with you and professor Jeritza to see if a few of the Blue Lions are willing to escort—” He wasn’t able to finish, Dimitri was already walking quickly towards the Archbishop’s meeting hall.

“Oh, come on!” Sylvain groaned as he took a few more breaths, eventually pushing forward to catch up with the prince.

The original Blue Lions were tasked to escort Manuela and a few cleric gambits to Remire Village, Jeritza staying back to be with the rest of his students, as well to cover the physician’s classes with the help of Hanneman.

Lady Seiros’ last words rang in Dimitri’s mind as he rode on his stallion, guiding the caravan himself.

_I pray this is not a bad omen…_

Dimitri held the reigns a little tighter, his gaze soon turning into a scornful glare as he stared into the nothingness of the winter valley.

_May the goddess protect you all._

“The goddess has only forsaken us…” He whispered, bitterly.

Still, the prince finds himself praying for his beloved’s safety and those around her.

**24th:**

It's chaos.

What used to be a peaceful village near powerful mountains, is now nothing more than crumbling houses giving in to the large flames that engulf the land.

There are rampaging villagers and soldiers running around, fearful children crying for their parents or anyone who could save them, animals crashing with the already weak fences around the perimeters of what used to be homes.

“W—What is happening here?” Manuela stared at the scene appalled and confused. “The village…”

“I’m scouting ahead! Do not march forward yet!” Shamir warned as she moved away from the group, hoping to find any of her old comrades alive or conscious between the disaster.

Dimitri’s hands felt cold while the rest of his body felt unbearably hot. These scorching flames, these screeching laments of weeping children and animals—

_Byleth, where is Byleth? She can’t be dead, she can’t—_

“Ngh…” He winced, trying to steel himself.

“Your highness…are you alright?” Dedue called out to him, knowing well what the prince felt. He was feeling it too.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” Dimitri answered, determined and quickly remembering his place. His eyes gleaming with determination and a crude darkness. “We haven’t a moment to lose, saving those villagers and soldiers should be our priority!”

“What can we do amidst such confusion?” Dedue questioned, looking around beyond the obvious tragedy that was taking place, trying to find familiar faces even if it meant they could be gone.

“We’ll have to take up arms against the villagers and soldiers who are rampaging. If we strike carefully, it should be possible to spare their lives.” Felix quickly added, turning to see Manuela who was barely recovering from the shock. “It is possible to spare them, right?”

“There’s no absolutes in such chaos, but the chances are extremely slim…” Manuela solemnly added. “Still, leave it to me and the rest of the faithful to try and heal the wounded; as well as to add a blessing perimeter on the area. This is clearly due to potent dark magic.”

“Oh dear…Is there not a peaceful way to deal with this?” Mercedes questioned.

“No matter how long it takes, we’ll need to check and rescue them all, one at a time.” Ingrid reassured, but her eyebrows furrowed at her next words. “We need to locate Sir Byleth and Captain Jeralt, they may still be alive amidst the flames…yet if they have fallen into madness, their bodies will be a hindrance.”

Dimitri’s hands formed into fists, his own sapphires looking between the melting snowy fields.

_No, she can’t be dead…she promised._

“Are we…really forced to harm these villagers? Even those who are running rampant, they…” Ashe stuttered.

“Let’s get on with it! The longer we stay here, the longer people will die!” Annette shouted, frustrated.

“Slow down, Annette. It won’t do anyone good if we panic and get injured ourselves” Sylvain chided.

“Kill!Kill!Ahhh!” A man’s chaotic screams broke everyone from their calm façade again.

Dedue looked into the distance, his chest tightening at the sight. “Your highness.” He beckoned at the prince, his verdant gaze now caught into a higher point of the village. “Suspicious figures spotted in the village. They seem to be…watching the chaos.”

“Are they the ones responsible for this madness?” Dimitri’s voice broke into almost a low snarl.

Responsible for the pain, the heat, the future grieving.

“If so…it’s clear what must be done.” He crossed his arms. “Kill them all. Don’t let a single one of them escape! Sever their limbs, and crush their wicked skulls!” He boldly ordered, moving forward from the group as he took command from Manuela, not patient enough to wait for Shamir’s information.

Dimitri quickly divided their scarce group, making a few stay behind with Manuela while others followed him into the abyss of a harrowing battlefield; their boots crushing what used to be children’s toys and house appliances.

His lance met furiously against a ramping villager, allowing for a woman to flee with her child in hands. As he was about to push forward, he met with a familiar face and voice.

“Dimitri?!” Jeralt looked at him, surprised. “What on heavens are you—never mind.” The captain remembered where he was, pulling on the reins of his horse to keep it calm. “Listen! Me and a few knights are rallying up the madcap villagers! My kid, she has taken the east side of the village. Please, she may need your help!”

The prince didn’t need to listen to more, his legs taking control as he swiftly ran through anything and anyone that stood in his path. “Get out of my way!” He hoarsely screamed as he pushed his lance into a mad knight’s ribcage, pushing the body away with ease as his wild sapphires kept looking for her.

For his beloved, his light, his…

The prince failed to see when an axe was about to pierce his back. Surprisingly, the axe was stopped by the Fraldarius heir, using a swift movement from his sword to send the flying weapon elsewhere.

“You stupid boar, are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Felix snarled at him, taking a defensive position near the riled-up prince. “If you are, then allow me to cut your head here to not deal with you any longer!”

Dimitri was about to scream at him back, but his gaze finally caught a clear glimpse of the mysterious figures at a distance. “Isn’t that…” His breathing hitched for a moment, his eyes staring in awe. “The one giving orders to the others…isn't that Tomas, the librarian?”

Sylvain caught up to Felix, managing to hear Dimitri’s statement and looking ahead as well. “Oh shit…”

The distance between the librarian and the small group of childhood friends became less and less, the prince finding his voice once more. “Tomas, what are you doing here?”

Then, everything crumbled in the prince’s chest. A man named Solon appeared, disgustingly boasting around his perfect disguise and how he fooled everyone in Garreg Mach.

Still, what made Dimitri’s blood boil was what suddenly escaped from that monster’s lips.

“The professor’s blood is finally ours. You fools are truly such easy creatures to use and deceit…” A twisted chortle. “The experiment has been a success as well.”

“You…you wretched beast! I WILL CUT YOU TO SHREDS!” The prince barked, lunging himself forward to the dark mage; the instances where he fought a few bodies became a blur, his mind only focusing on keeping his lance raised while his eyes endlessly searched for Byleth.

She was nowhere to be seen.

_She can’t be gone, she can’t…_

Even after his lance pierced through Solon’s gut, and eventually made that wretch flee, he couldn’t see her.

He was scared, the notion of finding her dead was…unbearable. To lose his love, his light; the one single person he has left, the one that gives meaning to keep fighting in the wastelands of his mind.

The voices of the dead began to mock him, gleefully laughing of perhaps having a new member in their cruel meetings.

Dimitri broke from his dark bubble when Felix called out to him, hoarse and irked as usual. He forced his body to fall back as he followed the swordmaster, soon meeting up with their oldest friend.

“Oh goddess, oh goddess…this can’t be happening.” Sylvain suddenly mouthed as he had scouted ahead, passing a few broken ledges and icy bushes. His knees met the ground as he tried to pick up an unconscious Byleth in his arms, blood soon soiling his hands and arms as a faint painful moan escaped her.

Byleth had been stabbed in the back, a pool of her blood tinting with crimson the white and brown ground. Her skin was dry and pale, while her usual rosy lips were now a mortifying blue, dry blood keeping them colored instead.

“Dimitri!” Sylvain beckoned at him. “She’s still alive, but her wound is deep!” Byleth was soon passed to the prince’s arms, Dimitri’s knees giving in as he held his beloved carefully.

“I’ll go try to find help, Felix, keep them safe!” Sylvain ordered as he rushed back, hoping to find Mercedes amidst the turmoil.

Felix grumbled lowly as he held the hilt of his sword tightly, his family’s heirloom shining brightly on his forearm. To end up protecting the boar in the end, how pathetic.

“Byleth, Byleth…” Dimitri softly beckoned at her as he removed one of his gauntlets, trying to calm his rapid breathing to be able to chant the weak healing magic he barely remembered right now; his heart feeling ready to escape his throat while his eyes began to sting sourly. "Please, answer me."

His open palm met the wound on her back, his eyebrows furrowing as the warm green light emanating from his hand could be visible from a side of her chest. “Please love, don’t leave me…” The prince begged, voice breaking. “Not you too…”

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed as well, keeping his thoughts for himself as he decided for once to not feed on the boar’s duality. He wondered however, how could a beast like him be able to sob so gently, almost like a broken saint.

Byleth’s body rested coldly in the prince’s arms, her breathing weak as her life hanged from a weak line; barely surviving due to the crest and pendant that worked endlessly to keep their host alive.

Dimitri’s tears finally fell, gently splashing on her cheeks. Her eyelashes stirred, heavy eyelids forcing themselves to rise if only a moment.

Her gaze was dazed as she met with mournful blue eyes, her voice feeling so lost but eventually she managed to breakthrough. Her mind was a haze, everything felt light and cold; while the image in front of her wasn’t completely clear.

“I…see you…” Byleth whispers weakly, the image of the prince shedding tears over her looking a little clearer. "I...knew you would come, Alexandre. I'm...sorry for being...late." She smiles gently as she speaks,before her eyes gave in until darkness took over.

Felix lowered his head as he heard the prince sobbing a little louder. Behind him, Dimitri was holding Byleth closer, his head hiding in her neck while his golden locks splayed across the fur of her cape.

“Disgusting…” Felix mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has the miracle skill too.
> 
> Jeritza is that low key professor that just comes into the classroom with a movie and just chills on the back. Except he duels,duels a lot.
> 
> Jeralt and Rodrigue low key being the cool dads, which in the end, also makes them the worst dads. ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ
> 
> Monica still exists, she will be brought on the next chapter to fulfill her destiny(?)
> 
> Please bear in mind that I don't hate any of these characters nor I agree fully with their decisions, it's just my interpretation of them. Dimitri and Byleth are very biased towards each other, which in the end will either bring conflict or joy. However, much like in the game, Byleth puts up with Dimitri's decisions in hopes she can reel him back into what she considers the "right" path.
> 
> I try not to extend certain events that happen exactly in the game, while sometimes I use the same lines the characters say. I apologize if it's a little tedious ;//w//;
> 
> The next chapter will finally be the end of the adolescence era! 
> 
> \---
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	13. Adolescence-Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your constant support!
> 
> (warnings for this chapter: hints of death, Ableism,smoking.)
> 
> [As All Stars Fall](https://youtu.be/PmyUbEq2CKs)

**Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_Winter begins; hunters guard against prowling wolf packs at dusk_

** _(November)_ **

** **

* * *

**28** ** th ** **:**

It was dark and cold.

Byleth should be feeling reassured that she feels and sees something, yet the way her skin crawls due to the frigid ground is not pleasant for long.

With another groan, she attempts to open her eyes, eyelashes being freed soon from crumby rheums. Her body feels extremely heavy, but soon enough she stands up; looking around the emptiness of her surroundings, she attempts to unsheathe a sword.

Her swords are gone.

In fact, she had nothing more than her clothes; that were for some reason not as burnt or soiled with blood as she remembered them last.

This darkness is pitch and unnerving; her calm breathing is the only comfort she holds down to for now.

_Where am I?_ She questions.

_Am I dead?_ She quivers.

“Honestly? Are you really questioning that?”

The voice of an irked girl makes Byleth alert again, turning around towards the sound. In an instant, a giant staircase made of stone appeared; on the top, a large throne was being occupied by a young girl, with long verdant locks and skin that seemed to resplendence.

Byleth slowly steps towards the staircase, her eyes a little sharper than before; trying to analyze the person in front of her.

“It is rather rude to just stare without even offering some gratitude first, after all, I’m the only reason you’re still alive.” The girl continued, standing up slowly to reveal her intricate dress and jewelry.

The knight’s eyes squinted a little, recognizing the symbol on the girl’s large pendant.

The Crest of Flames.

“You may call me Sothis, but I’m also known as “The beginning.” A small smile followed by a few short blinks and a large yawn.

“Sothis…” Byleth mouths the name carefully, quickly understanding who was the person in front of her.

“That’s right.” The goddess lets out a small chuckle. “You were quite the fool, Byleth. I honestly can’t seem to understand why Flayn and so many others have you in their prayers so loudly…” Sothis clicked her fingers, and soon the darkness revealed the image of Flayn praying in an unknown shrine, a large golden casket with a clear viewing from the inside being in the center of the room; flowers adorning the body that laid inside while nearby candles made all metals shine.

“She has been praying day and night for a few days now…” Sothis adds as she begins to float down the stairs, keeping her distance from Byleth. “It's curious, that she relies on me when clearly I can’t do much anymore.” A mournful comment, the body in the golden casket being hers.

Byleth just follows Sothis’ movements, not surprised in the slightest that she wasn’t required to present herself; if the goddess could read her thoughts, then clearly she could visit her memories too. “I believe you do know why they pray for me, you just enjoy people stating the obvious.”

Sothis cocks an eyebrow, crossing her legs as she sits on thin air. “Ha! You actually speak…you’re rather arrogant, aren’t you? Interesting…for someone in your position.”

“To not state anything but the truth would be incorrect,” Byleth speaks, offering a short bow. “Thank you, for keeping me alive.”

“Hmph…you’re quite boring…though quick to get straight to the point.” Sothis’ lips quirk at the end. “Seems I have a very bad habit of giving the Crest of Flames to the wrong human…” She lets her head rest over a hand. “Though you’re not exactly a pure human, are you?” Her leg begins to flick. “Your blood…its scent is quite similar to my children’s blood.”

Byleth’s eyes widen, her arms loosely hanging by each of her sides.

Sothis lets out a laugh, resounding all around. “Oh! That face is priceless! I have never seen anyone hold so much surprise in their eyes while still looking so bland! Even a fish could transmit more to such revelation!” She kept laughing, though her amusement ended when on the background Flayn sniffed.

“Please, this burden in my chest…I know it's her. Sothis, mother to us all…please keep her safe.” Flayn begged as her whole body met the marble floor.

Byleth finally gave herself the opportunity to stare at the scene, quickly taking every detail but in the end, her attention was towards the weeping girl, remembering briefly the moments they passed together; her chest felt heavy. The knight made an attempt to touch her to provide some comfort, but found that her hand just went through Flayn.

Byleth ended taking a few steps back, looking at her hand.

“You made quite the impression with her…” Sothis spoke again, clicking her fingers to make the scene vanish for it was becoming heavy for her heart too. “You made quite the impression to those around you as well…including me.”

“You’re close to death, in a sense, close to me.” Sothis continued, now the darkness being filled by an eerie and snowy forest. “That’s the only reason we can speak right now. I have given you some of my power…and now that your life is fleeting, my power is returning to me.”

Byleth listened to her closely, though her eyes scanned the surroundings now; she soon recognized banners from the knights of Seiros; in a blink, she could now see inside a large tent. Her eyes went wide again, staring at the scene in front of her.

“The weapon that created such a wound is…. foreign to me. I have seen many gruesome wounds throughout my years, but nothing like this.” Manuela shook her head, holding her hands close to her chest. “It's as if her flesh were cut and dissolved at the same time. The fact that she is still alive..." A sigh "it's truly a miracle."

Byleth observed as Manuela described her fate to Jeralt, taking in all her father’s emotions as her close death was slowly and painfully described to him.

“Manuela, my kid is going to wake up. Right?” Jeralt questioned, taking the physician’s arms and shaking her frame softly. “You stopped the bleeding and her wound is not infected! She’s just resting, right?!” He asked more boldly, his tone twisting in a few words.

“I’m…sorry, Jeralt. I’m afraid she lost too much blood…I can’t lie to you.” She added solemnly.

The knight observed as her father crumbled down, her lips turning thin as she heard his soft sobbing. Again, she tried touching, but her contact wouldn’t reach.

Darkness surrounded her again.

“Why are you showing me this?” Byleth questioned to Sothis, facing her. Violet-blues shinning with determination while her heart felt like breaking.

“There’s no point in me attempting to save your life if you don’t know the value of it.” Sothis calmly chided. “You were careless in that previous battle.” Her fingers again clicked, the image of a pale and weak Byleth showing now.

The knight observed her weaker self, but her eyes soon shifted to focus on the two men that were in the tent at the moment: Felix and Dimitri.

“It's my turn to keep watch, leave,” Felix stated, resting against the mast that kept the large tent from crumbling down.

“I’m not moving from here,” Dimitri whispered, his hand holding tenderly one of hers as his sapphires scanned her unmoving visage and the way her body limply rested on a bed made of hay and sheets; his back slumping further as he sat on a low stool.

“You’re just being a bother to everyone. Professor Manuela will soon be here and both of us will have to leave her anyway.” Felix added, irked.

“I said, I’m not moving from here.” The prince repeated, hoarser and annoyed.

“Dragging your ass out of here will be my pleasure.” Felix stated before holding the start of his sword, Dimitri only turning to see him with the corner of his eyes.

“That’s enough!” Byleth shouted as she moved between the two men.

Oddly, Felix’s eyes softened as he scanned around the tent, before staring intently to the dying knight; Dimitri did the same, his breathing becoming a little shaky.

Both of them stared before Felix let out an annoyed sigh. “Having to deal with you is driving me mad…” He mumbled, walking towards the exit. “If you’re not gone from here by the time Manuela returns, I will cut you down.” The last warning, before the Fraldarius heir left the scene.

Dimitri ignored his words. Soon enough, he brought Byleth’s limp hand to his lips, kissing it gently as he questioned if he truly heard the sound of her voice as a reflex of his mind, or if she was slowly taking her place with the dead.

“Hmm…” Sothis hummed, staring at the scene as well. “Interesting.” The goddess and the knight were surrounded by darkness and the intimidating throne yet again. “Their bond with you must be really strong if they were able to detect a glimpse of your presence…”

Byleth’s hands were shivering, though she quickly took control of her fear, pain, and uncertainty as she stared at Sothis again.

“What a marvelous person you must be, for all those around you feel so strongly and passionately about you…even those who aren’t your family.” Sothis began, crossing her arms.

The knight had no more time to question or dwell in answers she wouldn’t be able to understand. “I cannot wait here and die. I need to go back!” She requested.

“Now, there’s no need for you to shout! I have already deemed you worthy of saving after all. If you want to be angry at someone, be displeased with yourself; you were the one who got stabbed on the back by some mere girl.”

Byleth let out a sigh, offering a short bow. “Please, Sothis.”

The goddess smiled, amused at the quick change of pace and how nonchalantly she spoke to her. “There now, more proper gratitude. Though you’re still so rude to drag me into this, while I was sleeping so soundly…” She hummed. “What to do, what to do…”

Suddenly, large markings appeared in front of Sothis, making Byleth step back as she stared at the glowing symbols.

“You are really quite troublesome… I cannot wind back time too far.” Sothis mumbled to herself, knowing her body was weak and in retrieval still. Her gaze met with Byleth’s “You, who bears the flames within…and conquers the mighty sword. For you to fall here would only make the flow of time become stagnant and full of hatred and pain yet again…”

The symbols disappeared. At this point, Byleth was starting to believe this was some twisted purgatory.

_ That would explain why the mighty goddess of Fódlan looks like a child_. She thought.

“You do realize I can read your thoughts, right?” Sothis warned. “You are being saved by me right now! Which makes you less than a child!”

_I’m sorry._ She thought, offering another bow.

“At least you get it…” The goddess grumbled but soon recovered her ground. “While I cannot prevent you from getting harmed in the first place, there is a way that I can make your body be more resilient…” She began, walking to her. “The Crest I offered you has only awakened slightly, your body has not been deemed strong enough to cast its true power…I may remove such lock and allow a little more of power to flow, but it may cause a change in your body that I cannot guarantee it will not affect your life.” She raised a hand. “Are you willing to pay the price?”

Byleth didn’t have the leisure to say no. Anything was better than death. While everything was confusing and out of her league, all she could do was to push forward; she needed to return and find answers, seek resolution, provide justice.

Still, most of all, she wished to return to those who needed and loved her; to need and love them in return.

She made a promise to not die so easily, let alone accept fate.

“My, what a strong passion…” Sothis mouthed as a soft yellow light flared beneath their feet. “For all that you have done, I pray that the flow of time allows you to find the answers that you seek…”

“Thank you…” Byleth mouthed, honestly. Raising her hand as well.

When their hands touched, everything faded to darkness once again. Her body felt extremely hot for a moment before it fell to bitter cold once more.

She heard her heartbeat exhilarate, the gushing stream of blood flowing throughout her veins.

** _Thump bump_ **

It was loud and painful. It feels like her heart will explode at any second.

** **

** _Thump_ **

It's calming down, her body for a moment feels caught in a borderline between fading and existing.

Her heart sang no more.

* * *

Outside the tent where Byleth’s body rested and was being taken care of by Manuela and Jeralt, the original Blue Lions waited patiently for news.

Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes sat near each other on a log, while the rest would stand quietly around a small campfire they made for each other, warding against the cold and darkness of the night.

“Captain Jeralt and the surviving knights have mobilized around camp to keep the remaining people of Remire Village calm. It seems Garreg Mach will offer them home and shelter while the families try to recover from this…tragedy, as soon as possible.” Ingrid tried to bring some conversation, anything that could keep her friends' minds at ease.

Mostly, keep Dimitri from leaving and forcing his presence into the medical tent again. Though the knight in training deep inside knew he wouldn’t do so, seeing that Captain Jeralt convinced immediately for the prince to leave.

“It's understandable.” Dimitri solemnly spoke. “Solon was infiltrated in Garreg Mach for who knows how long…and nobody noticed. Lady Seiros owes to these innocent people…”

Felix rested against a tree, his arms crossed softly over his chest. He let out a low grumble. “Byleth did notice in time…but people always blew off her comments on the matter.”

Sylvain and Ingrid shot a glare to Felix, the swordmaster ignoring it completely.

“Indeed, she did…” Dimitri added, crossing his arms as well.

A silence followed, the fire near them providing some soothing cracks.

“She was stabbed on the back.” Felix continued. “How?”

“Felix!” Sylvain and Ingrid shouted at the same time, irked.

“What? You are really trying for us to have some calm conversation about the status of this broken camp when all of us can only think of one thing? It's absurd.” Felix glared at them, staring at Dimitri instead; who surprisingly, shared the sentiment even if he was too polite to interrupt this conversation himself. “We both know what she is capable of. To allow someone to even be that close to her, would mean that she was stabbed by…”

“Felix…” Ingrid stressed every letter of his name. “This is not the time.”

“By someone who Byleth knew, and trusted.” Dedue joined the conversation, finishing Felix’s sentence.

Sylvain sighed a little exasperated, no longer being able to take Ingrid’s side. “That’s the only possible outcome. It's quite probable she was targeted in the first place due to the crest that has recently awoken in her.” His words bitter. “That bastard did boast about retrieving her blood…who knows what he plans to do with it.”

“That may be true, but I believe she was also targeted for being a great asset to the church and the kingdom.” Ingrid finally joined in, letting her hands rest over her lap. “Her presence on the battlefield could hinder countless ploys…if she were to…”

Nobody responded to that.

Dimitri closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. No, he refused that Byleth would leave his side; not now, not like this. “We can only wait for her to wake up, and tell us the events that transpired here herself.” He stood straight, lifting his head slightly to recover his usual strong stance. “While she recovers, we should focus on helping the victims of this tragedy. It's what our professor would want us to do…”

“It's also our responsibility.” Dimitri added. “and our honor.”

The group nodded to him, Felix letting out a small scoff but with a small smile.

“Hmph. Such nonsense.” Felix shook his head.

The conversation was interrupted when Ashe beckoned for them to reunite, all of them standing in a line while allowing Dimitri to be in the middle; Jeralt and Manuela had exited the tent, both of them looked distraught and exhausted.

“Professor Manuela…How is she?” Dimitri questioned, his voice was a little shaky. The way these two adults stood in front of him, made all his nerves turn cold. “How is our professor?” He recollected himself.

Manuela stared into Dimitri’s eyes for a moment, before looking at Jeralt. “Should we…?” Her tone was hesitant.

“Leave them to me,” Jeralt reassured her, even if his heart was breaking at the moment. “There are other injured who need you…and can still receive help from you.” Manuela gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder, before walking into another part of the camp.

Jeralt observed the young people in front of him, a few more troubled than others; while a few were already getting some tears caught in their eyes. What worried him the most, however, was the icy stare Dimitri was giving him.

“Captain Jeralt, what is the status of our professor?” Dimitri almost demanded. “Why are you not saying anything?!” He finally rose his voice, fighting every muscle in his legs to not simply sprint into the tent once more and retrieve the answers he seeks.

He was afraid, this morose sensation in his being could only mean one thing.

“Sir Byleth Eisner was not only a capable fighter and leader but also a wonderful daughter and friend…” Jeralt began, fighting the need to cry or for his voice to waver; his daughter would never forgive him if he didn’t serve as a column for her students and friends, for her lover.

_No, no…Why is he speaking in the past tense? Why is he saying these things now?_ Dimitri began to wonder, all emotion leaving his face as everything around him began to dim for a moment. Still, his ears could grasp the sound of Annette’s soft crying as Mercedes tried to alleviate her sorrow; how Ashe began to sniff while trying to keep his breathing even.

“She was a fine knight, a ruthless fighter…but most of all, a very kind and honest soul to all those she graced her presence with.” Jeralt continued. “yet, she knew the risks that her job entitled; as we do all.” He ended on that note, his voice becoming harsher and more determined.

Unknown to Jeralt however, was that the Blue Lions were staring at the shadow inside the tent; someone was inside, grunting and moving around. Before long, a body stepped outside; making all of them hold in their breathing.

Dimitri’s eyes were completely wide, recognizing those soft blue locks.

Byleth’s bare feet stepped into the small layer of snow, her toes digging into the ground as she enjoyed being able to experience her whole senses again; even if it was rather painful. Her body was protected by a thin white robe that was slightly undone, revealing the bandages that covered most of her chest and left shoulder.

She began to rub her head, her eyes slightly hazed as everything felt so confusing still. The burning pain on a side of her back made it difficult to not strain her eyes, her neutral stoic face playing into the scene.

“She was killed for being a burden against those who wish to bring suffering to the innocent.” Jeralt continued.

“Who was killed?” Byleth asked, tired and a little groggy.

Jeralt let out a small chuckle. “Curious…I could swear to you kids, that I’m hearing her aloof tone with no care in the world as I speak.” He smiled, even though it felt odd.

“I’m not dead,” Byleth spoke again, finally her eyes allowing her to see clearly the back of her father, as well as the rest of her students; in a second, all of them faced her, a few of them too shocked to interact just yet.

Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed, her lips going thin as she stared at her father but eventually met with Dimitri’s gaze. “Dimitri…what are you doing here? What are…” She met with the rest of the shocked eyes. “What are all of you doing here?”

** _Thunk_ **

That was the sound the ground made as Dimitri’s body fell against it, quickly followed by Jeralt.

**30th:**

“Casualties were kept to a minimum, thanks to Manuela’s presence we were able to save most of the possessed villagers and knights.” Jeralt for the last hour had been giving a quick briefing of the events that transpired in Remire Village, now that his daughter was more alert and somewhat stronger.

The day was chilly, only a few rays of dawn’s sunlight would break through the heavy clouds and provide some warmth and comfort to those around the busy camp; spirits between soldiers and villagers were peppier now that Byleth was up and running.

It took a whole day for the camp to recover from the shock that Byleth Eisner was still alive, but Jeralt made sure that nobody asked unnecessary questions or brought up the embarrassment event of him fainting alongside the Faerghus prince.

Dimitri’s constant lone glare made sure to keep all those around them be quiet as well.

Manuela could only call it a miracle, unaware of Byleth’s silent heart despite she had a pulse.

“In news that may or may not interest you, the Flame Emperor made his presence a few days ago.” Jeralt continued bitterly, refilling Byleth’s cup of tea with a small iron kettle he had. “He denied being the one responsible for the destruction of the village and your attempted assassination.”

“I see…so they know I’m alive.” Byleth let out a sigh, resting slightly on the trunk of the tree; her eyes staring into the empty side of the forest.

“Not quite,” Jeralt answered. “The Flame Emperor offered me to join sides with him, with the promise he could provide medical treatment to your wounds and save your fleeting life.” He let out an almost breathless chuckle. “Supposedly, he and Solon are working alongside each other but their objectives are not the same.”

Byleth smiled. “Interesting, did you accept his offer?” She teased.

“Of course not, I told him to fuck off.”

She chuckled, reaching slowly for Jeralt’s flask that he always had on his side. Her thumb quickly uncorked it, letting a few droplets of rum sit nicely in her tea. “Couldn’t expect less from you. Still, it is interesting that he offered to save my life…considering that me being dead would work well with their schemes; nevertheless, they did steal my blood…and not even attempted to retrieve the Creator’s Sword from my dying grasp.”

Jeralt was too lost in the conversation to notice what his daughter was doing. “The Flame Emperor said had he known Solon would do such an atrocity, he would have stopped it; he seemed quite distressed about you as well. Their words are meaningless however, seeing how he refused to come with me to the monastery; he escaped using some kind of magic to teleport somewhere.”

Byleth added more alcohol into her tea. “I see…a magic-user, a potent one at that.” She finally drank, letting out a pleasant sigh as her chest began to warm up; the pulsing ache on her back minimizing if only for a few seconds. “Well, it matters not. His Highness wouldn’t have agreed to join forces, even if it meant acting as spies.” A pause “and to be quite honest, neither do I. Unlike them, I prefer to face my enemies head-on.”

“Hmph…” Jeralt decided not to add to that, his eyes falling to the familiar jacket around his daughter’s shoulders and the blue cape wrapped around her neck and head; the prince no longer caring if all of Fódlan knew about his sentiments towards Byleth “Dimitri wouldn’t agree of you being here, his order was severe and direct; you are to remain on your tent at all times.”

“You agree with that order?” She kept staring into the emptiness.

“Naturally” No hesitation. “You promised me you only needed a short walk to take a piss and to uncramp your legs.” Jeralt began to chide, his eyes soon spotting his flask in Byleth’s hand, snatching it from her immediately. “and you’re absolutely not supposed to be drinking alcohol!”

“Manuela has her hands full and the herbs that we have should go to the injured children we have here.” She defended herself. “You have been stabbed on the back before, surely you must understand my pain.”

“You should understand what a pain in the ass you’re sometimes,” Jeralt grumbled, soon ceasing to fight as he simply put the flask away. “Fine, you better not tell Manuela that it was me who lend you some alcohol.”

“Ha, who else carries spicy rum around?” She smiled against her cup.

“You’re lucky you got stabbed, or I would have thrown you into the frozen pond already,” Jeralt warned.

Byleth snorted, getting a few head pats as retaliation.

Jeralt caught a small glimpse of her smile, making his hand start rubbing her head gently instead. His own lips curved, enjoying this peaceful moment they were having together.

“I’m sorry…for worrying you.” Byleth began, her voice matching his soft touch. “I can’t truly remember much…the last thing I recall is retrieving some children from a burning house and giving them away to a soldier as I marched forward…and then, as I stopped to consider my next actions…I felt something hot breaking my skin and ripping the flesh from my back and chest.”

Her eyes closed. “Then…” Nothing, absolutely nothing.

“Why are you apologizing?” His voice went soft as well, eyebrows furrowing. “Whoever attacked you was a miscreant piece of shit, a coward that didn’t dare to face you head-on…”

Byleth tried to trail around her memories, including that interesting dream she had for almost four days.

No, it wasn’t a dream. Her heart stopped beating; in exchange for living another day, she had to sacrifice something from her body.

“It was…a girl.” Byleth stated, remembering what that supposed goddess of the beginning allowed to slip as she chided her. “A girl stabbed me, I don’t know her name nor appearance…but I’m certain of that at least.”

Jeralt’s voice was caught in his throat for a moment, his movements frozen. “Why are you telling me this until now?”

“I just remembered.” She mumbled. If she was going to bet on the goddess’s word, then she also had to acknowledge the rest of the scenes she witnessed with Sothis. Her eyebrows furrowed, remembering her father’s sobs.

Felix’s reaction towards hearing her voice.

Dimitri’s mournful visage as he sat beside her, not leaving her side.

“I’m truly sorry …I was careless.” She turned her head towards him, meeting with his gentle eyes. “I have always hated seeing you cry, papa…”

Jeralt stared at her confused, wondering if Manuela had told her anything; or if she was barely conscious to hear his laments as the physician declared the hour of his daughter’s death.

He brought her close, holding her gently to not bring any more pain to her wounds.

Byleth had to withstand hearing her father cry again.

* * *

It was annoying.

Not only for her but also for Felix.

Byleth managed to convince her father to let her wander around the camp, see everyone’s status with her own eyes. Still, Jeralt wouldn’t allow her to be alone, so the captain targeted the first twerp his eyes met and made them accompany the knight around.

“Why am I tasked with this?” Felix questioned as they walked between tents and crates, passing by a few knights.

“You were doing nothing before, and if it makes you feel better, I don’t like this either” Byleth assured him as she moved the cape away from her hair, allowing for her locks to bounce around like they usually do. Her eyes shifted around, trying to find familiar golden hair.

“Hmph.” Felix scoffed, staring at the ends of her white robe and thin clothed shoes. “Shouldn’t you be in bed or something?”

“I should, but I don’t want to. I slept long enough.” She said quietly as they turned around a corner, finally stopping when ahead they could both see the large supply tent and a few children playing around in the snow. “I need to make my presence.”

Felix didn’t understand her words at first, but he soon recalled how everyone seemed to brighten up as her eyes met with others; how her voice brought motivation to a few working knights while bringing hope to a few villagers.

Indeed, her presence was needed.

Both of them stopped near a set of trees, observing the students that were arranging a few crates and supplies; while trying to avoid the curious children that would insist on helping out.

“How long are we staying here?” Byleth questioned, meeting with sienna eyes. “Garreg Mach seemed to provide more supplies than wagons…”

“Why are you asking me? Ask the boar.” Felix rudely pointed ahead, her gaze meeting with the image of Dimitri carrying a few crates in his arms while a tired Sylvain followed with just one. “Lady Seiros has mistakenly entrusted this mission to him. From what I have heard from Ingrid, it seems he plans to send the remaining families to Gaspard territory, while the orphans stay in Garreg Mach.”

“I see…” Byleth took a pensive position, smiling when Dimitri was suddenly overwhelmed by children trying to hold down to his arms and be carried by him; the prince not flinching even the slightest at the added weight. “It's odd, however, seeing these people are from the Adrestian Empire…a proper meeting with Edelgard should take place before coming to that conclusion.”

“Hmph, these are people, not belongings. They are free to go wherever they want.” Felix responded, annoyed. “The village near Ashe’s home is almost barren. It's better for people to occupy already existing houses and try to move from there.”

“Dimitri must think the same then. You two agree on something…” She smiled at his exasperated sigh, turning to face him as the swordmaster rested against a tree.

Felix began to search in his pocket for a few blunts, offering one to Byleth once he found them.

Byleth stared at him with wide eyes.

“You want one or not?” Felix averted his gaze. “You are walking rather slow, it's annoying.”

The knight smiled, taking it and leaning closer to him when he cast a weak thunder at the tip of a finger to ignite the blunt. “May I know how you came across these?”

“Sylvain gets them for me, ask him.” He puffed some smoke once he ignited his own blunt. “They are useful against muscle cramps and shivers.”

“Hm…” She exhaled, her small smile still present. “I see.”

Byleth kept her gaze towards the prince.

Dimitri took a break from revising the new provisions, allowing Sylvain and Dedue to take care of it while his full attention went to the children, his eyes and smile earnest as he spoke to them.

“The boar annoys me.” Felix voiced.

Byleth turned to see Felix again, her face blank despite she was surprised.

“He’s pathetic, more than usual these last few days.” He clarified. “Going around camp barking orders while his tone and eyes long for bloodshed.” Felix puffed some smoke. “You should have seen him on the battlefield…ruthlessly slaughtering knights and villagers as long as he could push forward…”

“His face was dark and twisted…and yet, when we found you and he held you in his arms…” He didn’t continue with that, he tackled the recent event instead “Look at him, offering help and a friendly smile…” He continued, glaring as he observed how Dimitri allowed a few kids to hold down to his arms, spinning them around gently. “You’re always with him. What’s his true face?”

“It is odd for you to ask something you already know…” She answered gently, playing with the blunt in her fingers as she decided to look at the gray sky instead. “You’re always with him as well. Sylvain told me what transpired in Remire…”

“Hmph…” Felix mumbled, hiding his words with his smoke instead.

“Do you hate him?” She asked, more assertive.

“Hate requires you to actually care about it…So no, I don’t.”

“Well, he thinks you do…and that wounds him, deeply.” Byleth finished her smoke, letting the remains drop as she stepped on it softly.

“I dislike how he justifies his atrocities, and how all of you seem to not do a thing to fix him…” Felix spoke. “My father, Gustave, you…”

“It goes deeper than that, Felix. He is not a thing that can be fixed, he is a human being…with struggle beyond our comprehension.”

“Ha, and that gives him an excuse to do what he wants?” A snarky question, followed by a puff of smoke.

“Of course not, but he has never faced away from his actions. Unlike others.” She quickly defended. “His kindness for the fallen and the living is seen as a weakness for the role that awaits him..."

"Hah, I see no kindness in the way he slaughters." He scoffs “Tch…then perhaps he shouldn’t rise to the throne.”

“We both know that’s not a luxury he or the kingdom has.” Byleth gives him a look "and if I may be honest, he is exactly what Faerghus needs...even if his voice is sometimes robbed by others."

Felix finished his smoke, stepping on it as well as he met with Byleth’s stoic eyes.

“I do try, Felix…but, in the end, I’m my own person, just like you and him.” She continued. “There’s so much one lone voice can do against a thousand voices.”

“Hah…don't pretend he has no agency in the matter.” He scoffed, offering a snarky smile. “Tell me…if he orders you to slaughter the children, that he is playing with right now…would you do it?”

“He would never order such a thing.”

“Answer the question.” He stressed.

“I already did. You ask things that will never happen…because his actions are never towards those who are innocent or have suffered like him. The proof lies before your eyes, yet you refuse to accept it.” At the distance, they could hear children laughing.

“Do not continue, just hearing those words makes me want to retch.” He warned.

“Then leave if you don’t wish to hear my words. “She ignores his request. “You know, Felix. I know you have questioned Dedue this way as well…”

“Indeed, and he would blindly obey any order that comes from the boar’s mouth. Sweat, bleed and die for him with no second thoughts. Are you the same?”

“No. Even now, I’m disobeying his command of staying in bed, not consuming tobacco, and not stressing myself.”

Felix’s glare softened for a moment.

“While I would sweat and bleed for him…I wouldn’t die, I’m useless if I die. Instead, I would live on to keep protecting my friend.”

“Hmph, you’re not that different from my brother…ruled by nonsense like loyalty, justice, and friendship.” Felix hesitated to finish his sentence. “He said the same thing…and he died.”

“Felix…I’m sorry.”

“You’re so troublesome.” He murmurs. “You used to be so detached to everything…and now you seem so passionate about every little thing.”

“Hm…” Byleth offered a small smile, her hand slowly reaching to touch one of his arms. “I think you’re remembering wrong, I was always very passionate to throw pill bugs inside your shirt.”

“Tch.” He crossed his arms, a soft tint of pink invading his cheeks.

“You know…Glenn and I were very different, just like you and him were very different as well.” She gave him a nudge. “Still, we all share one common thing…and that is to think for ourselves.” She kept nudging. “I fight to protect those I care for” One nudge for each word. “and to be able to keep eating delicious food.”

“Stop annoying me!” He slapped her hand away, his blush growing stronger as he rubbed the aching spot in his arm now. “I have lost enough time with you. You’re probably staying here with the boar, so I’ll leave you now.”

“Of course.” Her smile still remained, amused. “Thank you.” She began to walk away but stopped at the last moment. “You know, Byleth Eisner may not be enough against thousands…but perhaps Byleth Eisner and Felix Hugo Fraldarius are what it takes to disperse the battlefield of his mind.” She gave him one quick glance.

“Hmph…” His mouth twisted while his usual irked features returned. “You…what are you to him?” He asked next, wondering why Dimitri seemed to be bolder whenever he addressed Byleth and how casually he seemed to immerse with her. Hell, he even dared to call her by a pet name yet that could be blamed by the intensity of the moment.

“Why are you asking me? Ask the boar.” She rested her hands behind her back, using his words against him.

Felix only groaned. “What is he to you?” He changed his question.

“My everything.” Byleth gave him another look, unable to control the heat invading her cheeks. “My future king, my friend, my teammate, and…” Her mind trailed. “Oh, stacks of steaks and—My dearest—cakes and crumbs and yums.” She began humming and singing along as she walked further ahead.

The swordmaster grumbled further, recognizing Annette’s song immediately. “That’s not how it goes…” It suddenly clicked, his eyes going wide at the realization. “You two are disgusting!” He barked at her before turning away from that area, lamenting that his 20 silver pieces were already going to waste.

Byleth held in a smile and laugh, trying to keep her presence still unnoticed by the men ahead. Dedue and Sylvain were still occupied with verifying that the supplies they requested were correctly delivered, checking off the items from a large scroll that touched the ground; despite Dedue was the one holding it.

Her attention and steps went towards the prince and the children, crossing her arms as she stood from a safe distance, observing tenderly the current interaction until Dimitri was finally left alone; the prince forced to fix his long-sleeved white shirt as it had been a little ruggedly pulled on.

The knight held her breath as her eyes wandered on the prince’s physique, taking mental notes of the state of his tired eyes and rather slump posture as his attention was shifted towards his classmates; probably planning to reunite with them and keep assisting.

Her eyes softened and almost sparkled when Dimitri turned her way, such shine not disappearing even when the man approached her rather hastily and with the clear intent to chide.

“Professor, what on chaos are you doing here?” He began, pulling on the jacket tighter so it would cover more of her frame. “It is freezing out here! You should be bundled up in your tent.”

Dimitri’s throat became shut when her body gave in against his, her arms quickly wrapping around his waist as she brought him closer. “P—Professor…” His hands loomed over her back, uncertain if she wished to be embraced.

His ears began to feel hot as one of her hands held tightly his shirt, her face digging against a side of his chest while no sound escaped. “Are you alright?” He asked more softly, worried. He slowly embraced her back while avoiding to touch her injury. “Do you need assistance?” His voice was determined, still caught in his role as a leader; nevertheless, it was still so pleasant and soothing.

“Warm…” She mumbled as her eyes had closed. Despite the prince was out in the frigid condition without a jacket or coat, his body still harnessed the sun’s furnace. His scent was musky yet pleasant as she kept immersing in it. “So warm…” Her voice a whisper.

Dimitri observed his beloved, staring at her longingly as his arms kept her protected. “Allow me to take you back into your tent.” He requested. “Please, beloved…” He tuned each word affectionately.

She wished to say yes, to be carried into his arms and forget about the world for a moment longer; for his touches and voice to be her medicine. Yet, she couldn’t. There were matters to discuss, people who had it far worse than her to protect and attend.

There’s a duty to keep.

“I’m sorry for leaving all these burdens to you.” She finally spoke again “Nevertheless…” Byleth finally allowed him to be free from her embrace, despite she wished to keep hiding in his arms a moment longer. “I’m prepared to assist in the best of my abilities.”

“Nonsense.” He still held her, yet his hands came to rest on her shoulders. “Manuela was very specific, Byleth. You are bedridden until further notice; even your walk over here could have reopened your wound.”

“My back has healed nicely, it's only the usual lingering pain and a phantom sensation. Lying down on a bed would only make the pain be my focal point; please, allow me to help.” She requests softly, her eyebrows soon furrowing.

Dimitri stared at her, hesitantly. He understood her need to be up and moving, Byleth was never someone to just lie down and wait for things; less to lazily pass her time even if she is wounded. However, Jeritza required months to recover fully while his beloved is trying to go back to normal in just mere days and—

“I just…wish to be beside you.” Her words bland, but her eyes shun the true emotion behind her words. “Please, my…dearest.”

Ah.

He stared at her baffled as his cheeks burst slowly into color, his stomach feeling light while all clouds seemed to disperse from the sky. For him to deny her anything, when she is so lovely and tender; he simply cannot.

Silver gauntlets met the ground roughly, the prince quickly discarding them to be able to hold his beloved’s face and bring her close; gently inviting their eyes to meet before capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Byleth stares at him surprised, her body going numb for more pleasant reasons as one of his hands meets her lower back while the other rests at the crook of her neck.

She slowly descends from the shock and starts immersing in the sensation of his lips, her hands resting against his sides as her eyes close compliantly.

Kissing under a gray sky, in the openness of the field while not hiding any longer. To unlock their hearts and drop their guards. Yes, it went against everything they agreed upon but his arms just made it so hard to believe that it wasn’t safe.

“By the goddess, you feel heavenly…” He whispered sweetly against her mouth, enjoying her gasps meeting his before sharing a kiss again. To think he almost lost her, lose the pleasure of holding her like this; he wished to stay together a little longer.

Meanwhile, at the distance, Sylvain could only observe the scene with wide eyes, his mouth hanging low.

Dedue stared only for a moment, his gaze shortly returning to the list at hand. Eventually,he grabbed an apple to fill Sylvain’s gaping mouth.

* * *

**Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_The Blue Sea Star departs; from the heavens, the Goddess prays for peace_

** _(December)_ **

* * *

** _2nd:_ **

Alois’ birthday was yesterday.

Despite the struggles the Eisners suffered in Remire Village, they still went to offer some words and a gift to the knight.

Byleth offered an apology for not returning sooner, while Jeralt gave away a large bottle of rum.

The visit was kept short, however, since Byleth needed to rest a few days in the infirmary before being relocated to her private quarters. On her request, Jeralt and Catherine took Alois into town to drink the night away.

On the dawn of the next day, Byleth had some company in the infirmary. Manuela nagging all morning for having to treat three adults due to alcohol poisoning.

**10th:**

Byleth had promised to Dimitri that she would rest full time once they made it back to the monastery, trusting that he would take care of the report and follow up alongside Jeralt.

Still, this was ridiculous.

For a few days now, the knight was only able to leave her room whenever she needed to bathe or use the restroom; meals would be brought to her while smaller tasks would be removed from her hands; either by the students or the prince himself. No visitors were allowed, the exceptions being Dimitri, Jeralt, Dedue, and Manuela.

She was being treated like a child, not like a knight or the wielder of the Creator’s Sword.

Worst of all, Lady Seiros agreed with such rules. Byleth could easily bribe her father, but fight against Prince Dimitri and Archbishop Seiros was something not even the all mighty Ashen Demon could handle at this moment.

It was a blessing and a curse.

At least Felix would come to bother her when Dimitri and Dedue were busy with their tasks, allowing her some respite with a quick duel.

“Can I go to the greenhouse?” She asked, flipping a page from a book that had a few illustrations of insects.

“No.” An immediate response from the prince, who was busy revising a few letters that he received today; mostly noblemen requesting permission to court Byleth and a few lords offering their daughters to him. He began to tear up the letters.

The original Blue Lions knew about their relationship now, all of them agreeing to keep it a secret from the rest to avoid unnecessary scandals; though the teasing the prince received from them was now more severe, it somehow was kind of enjoyable now.

No, it was not enjoyable. Now they would bet more money in different outcomes of how Dimitri would react when he proposes to Byleth.

“Can I go fishing?” She asked again, knowing the answer but enjoying how his tone changed every single time.

“No.” He smiled, quickly noticing that she was trying to pester him. It was working, somewhat. His attention went towards another letter, his features resting cold as it was an update of the investigation led by Jeralt and Catherine. He sunk into the desk a little further.

_5th of Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180_

_Dimitri,_

_We are headed towards an unused chapel near the monastery. Shamir managed to track some information that may suggest the building is being used by suspicious individuals; we are hoping they are the same dastards that attacked Remire Village._

_Lady Seiros has given us permission to use full force if needed; however, we won’t fall into provocations and fall back if the task seems out of hand. There are a few villages near the chapel, so we will focus on making sure they aren’t the next targets first._

_That said, please keep the Blue Lions ready to march at a moment’s notice; though I understand such task will be difficult, considering the ball that is being hosted this month._

_Please, make sure Byleth follows Manuela’s instructions and recommendations, she can be quite a stubborn mule; though, I’m sure you’re very aware of that. I entrust her safety, to you._

_Jeralt._

The prince folded the letter neatly. Lingering in some words as he imagined Jeralt’s voice and expression. It was odd, to be trusted like this despite his barbaric behavior.

Still, his blood began to boil at the irony of it all. While the people of Remire Village mourn the loss of their homes and peaceful life, Garreg Mach is hosting an expensive ball.

He understood that the ball was being hosted to keep spirits calm between the students, and yet…

While they drink and dance, there will be children crying at night as they mourn for their departed parents: alone, scared, confused.

“Is everything alright?”

Her voice startled him. Dimitri quickly arranged the desk before standing up, turning her way with his usual kind smile and flustered cheeks. “It is. Nothing of importance, my beloved. Just the usual procedures and an update from Captain Jeralt.”

“Hm…” Of course, she didn’t believe it. Slowly, she stopped lying down on the bed and sat up instead, her feet touching the ground as her empty eyes tried to investigate emotional ones. “I see. I don’t suppose my father sent a letter to me…”

“No, he…did not.” Dimitri mouthed slowly, his heart aching when she averted her eyes from him.

“I…see.” She spoke more softly, wounded to the fact that her father would write to Dimitri but not to her. It was unusual, to be a liability rather than a trump card. It felt foreign to her. “I see.” She stared at her bare hands that were resting on her lap now.

Her clothes required a lot of movement when placing them on. To keep things simple, she would just wear a long-sleeved white dress that covered to her ankles; her cape helping to keep her back warmer while leather flats made it easier to walk around.

Never in her life had she ever used a dress, and never in her life has she ever felt so close to death; this enclosed room only made her question things. These walls were suffocating whenever she was left alone, books and naps not being enough to calm her nerves.

The conversation had died soon, something that has been happening quite often these last few days. Dimitri walked to her, kneeling in front of her while taking her hands into his; it harmed his heart whenever she seemed defeated.

“Beloved, would you like some refreshments? I’m sure you must be famished by this hour.” He offered, kissing her hands gently as he stared at her. “You barely touched your breakfast and supper today…” His tone was a little worried, the prince biting off the need to say that she had been eating barely the last few days.

Her visage didn’t change in the slightest as she stared, her head cocking to a side when those velvety lips kissed each finger softly but eventually made him stop. One of her hands escaped his gentle hold, using her index finger to raise Dimitri’s chin. “It's not necessary.” She addresses his offer as her thumb meets his chin, keeping his face trapped in this stalemate.

He shudders at her hold, the flush of his cheeks soon crawling down to his neck and chest. Her hand was soft and gentle, but there was something about her stare that made him feel somewhat vulnerable “Byleth?”

She still doesn’t speak but eventually frees. Allowing the prince to be able to breathe again normally. They stare at each other, Dimitri’s body feeling too heavy to leave the floor at the moment.

“Thank you, for visiting…and for being here.” Byleth offered gratitude. “It is always nice to see you.” She didn’t know how to deal with the sudden shame, love, anger and sadness she was feeling; one thing was certain however, she didn’t wish for Dimitri to get caught in her sudden confusion of emotions.

“Please, if I am being a bother you don’t need to lie on behalf of my feelings.” He requested as he finally stood up, precise and determined.

“Apologies, that’s not my intention.” A bland answer.

“I know being forced to rest is not something pleasant, but it's necessary. I almost—We almost lost you.” He corrected, his tone soon growing cold. “We cannot afford to take any chances that could bring you more harm. It’s in everyone’s interest that your recovery goes smoothly, so you can get back to your normal life.”

“It’s complicated to return to my regular pace when everything is being stripped from my hands.” She shook her head. “Your kindness and patience are appreciated, but not even in my childhood was I ever trapped like this. It’s not in my nature to sit here and do nothing. It’s frustrating…to know that everyone is working hard while I’m locked in here like some rabid animal.” Her tone was hostile, but not towards the prince.

“I failed my mission, Dimitri.” She continued as her eyes darted to her lap instead. “I was sent there with the intent of protecting those villagers, but instead I only seemed to trigger their demise.”

“Do not blame yourself for this.” He quickly interrupted her. “The only ones to blame are those dastards who set Remire Village aflame. Had it not been for you and Captain Jeralt, more lives would have been lost. They’re nothing but monsters, trampling mercilessly over innocent lives…” His voice was grave, coldly severe.

Still, his voice became gentle once more as she seemed not to believe his words. “May I?” He gestured towards the bed, receiving a short nod before he sat beside her, one of his arms wrapping around her waist “I’m sorry. I believed allowing you to have a few days for yourself would help you heal faster and feel at ease…it seems I was mistaken.”

Byleth’s cheeks felt warmer, though her gaze remained on her hands. Soon enough, she took Dimitri’s free hand and began to remove his gauntlet, her fingers caressing his bare palm once she could.

Her touch felt nice, it always made his heart flutter and bring some ease to his mind. “I concede. If Manuela says it’s alright…You may start going outside on a regular basis once more, but you must promise not to overwork yourself immediately and always ask for help if needed; leave the heavier tasks to me.”

She finally smiled. “You?”

“I—I mean, us. The Blue Lions are always willing to assist.” He corrected, but that only made her snicker.

He was a horrible liar. “I promise only if you’re willing to brief me on my father’s mission and follow-ups.”

Dimitri hesitated but eventually nodded.

“Consider it done.” They both said at the same time, Byleth holding in another snicker since she could already imagine his face.

He sighed, pleased. A soft smile resting on his features. “You really never miss a chance to tease, do you?”

“You could always request for me to stop.” She reminded him.

“I think not.” They said at the same time, again. This time, however, she did let out a snicker.

“Hmph.” He gently held her hand, stopping her touches. “You know…I’ve been teaching swordsmanship to the orphans here in the monastery.”

“Hm?” She raised her eyebrows and finally turned to see him, a little surprised. “That’s a little unexpected…that you’re teaching swordsmanship instead of spear play, that is.”

“I must agree, I’m not—Wait, what?”

“Those children adore you. It’s not surprising they probably saw you training with the knights and started to pester you to teach them.”

“That’s…. a very good guess.” His awe soon went away, coming back to the topic at hand. “They’re very earnest and kind, I couldn’t help to oblige. All of them lost their families and homes…It may sound arrogant, but I feel it’s my responsibility to help them.”

“Mmm…” Her mouth went flat, letting her head rest against his shoulder as she stared at him. “Then why do you seem so downcast to teach them?”

“They’re children, frail to many things…I’m afraid I may end up hurting them or guiding them incorrectly. Adding to that, I’m not sure how long I can keep teaching them due to my own duties and training.”

“I would love to lend you a hand.” She offered, smiling at him when he met her gaze “You could be the training mannequin while I command their actions.”

Dimitri returned the smile, letting out a short laugh. “That sounds…” He was going to argue, but he quickly analyzed the offer. “Perfect, actually…”

“We can organize them to come to their training after your regular classes, and when the children leave, the Blue Lions can immediately have the sparring ring.” She added, quickly coming up with solutions. “That would give you enough time to pursue further into your studies, have proper meal times and breaks.”

“You and professor Jeritza are more alike than I thought…Maybe he would be willing to allow you to give us some seminars from time to time.”

“You’re just looking for an excuse to have me back in the classroom.”

“Absolutely.”

She couldn’t hold in a laugh, quickly hiding it against him. That was an unexpected answer.

“Your smile is always so mesmerizing…” He kissed her head, gently. Dimitri fought all the urges to press her against the bed and shower her with endless kisses and touches. “Please, as thanks for the help you will provide to the children…allow me to take you to dinner.”

Byleth wished to protest and just be fed by his touches, but her stomach demanded actual substance. The idea of sharing a meal back in the dining hall was also too good to let go of. “I would be delighted.” She hummed, taking some distance from him. “What are we getting?”

“Anything that you wish.”

“Anything?” She cocked an eyebrow “I see…would you mind if we made the meal ourselves?” She asked as Dimitri had left her side, the prince going to her closet to retrieve one of her capes.

“Us? C—Cooking?” He stuttered for a moment, ignoring Byleth’s grumbles as he wrapped the Fhirdiad cape around her shoulders; soon forcing a rounded hat over her head to keep her ears warm. “Very well.” Deep down, he was a little excited to cook with her; seeing how many of his classmates had bragged about them cooking with the professor before.

“I will leave the seasoning to you however, we cannot allow such precious resources going to waste.” Dimitri was offered a nod, making him smile. “Alright.”

Byleth was elated when they finally left the room, though the victory felt half achieved as Dimitri picked her up; not allowing her to walk the short distance from the dormitory to the dining hall.

“This is completely unnecessary.” She noted out loud. Her arms crossed as a soft blush resided on her cheeks. The prince was casually carrying her with one arm while using the other to keep his blue cape over her legs. “You do realize we are walking out in public…”

“Sylvain and Annette already know about us, it is only a matter of time before Gilbert and the rest know as well.” He calmly spoke as he turned around the courtyard, taking the longest route possible. “Lady Seiros and professor Manuela have offered us their blessings.”

She decided to not comment on that, it was utterly ridiculous. Maybe staying in her room locked up a little longer wasn’t so bad, if she could avoid Gilbert’s chides. “Dimitri, you’re supposed to turn left.”

“Indeed.” He still turned to the right nevertheless.

Seems the knight would be given a small tour around. In all honesty, she didn’t mind being in his arms a little longer—he was so warm, and wearing a dress allowed for his contact to be direct due to the lack of armor.

Byleth really likes dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop saying when eras will end. I will stop now.༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ
> 
> Sothis finally makes her appearance. The goddess isn't able to do much since she isn't exactly a part of Byleth and her own body is still asleep, but can control certain things from the crest she gifted after all.
> 
> I want Felix to vibe check Dimitri as soon as possible. ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ lovingly, less irked and more understanding.
> 
> Lady Seiros ships Dimileth, is canon. Such are the advantages of being on the good graces with the pope of Fodlan. ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Monica will appear, I swear! Next chapter...or next. *nervous sweating*
> 
> I will be uploading another chapter later today or tomorrow as an apology for not ending this era before the 31st of October ;//w//; Thank you so much for supporting me with kind comments and good memes. 
> 
> [My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	14. Adolescence-Latter.(+18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> (Warnings for this chapter: smoking, underage kissing, underage smut, first time. Possessive behavior. )
> 
> Please practice self-care before reading the chapter.
> 
> [Such bonds are the true strengths of this army](https://youtu.be/ybUQYwXJ0Ao)

* * *

**Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_The Blue Sea Star departs; from the heavens, the Goddess prays for peace_

** _(December)_ **

* * *

**10th: **

“I have no problem if the recipe gives a measurement. Eyeballing such things…it's not my specialty.” Dimitri’s voice was insecure, followed by a soft sigh. For the past half hour, they had tried to make a certain Fhirdiad soup Byleth seemed to be rather interested in; yet the only book with such recipe didn’t describe certain portions or procedures specifically.

It required pumpkin, fish, vegetable broth, and cheese. Lots of cheese. That kept the prince motivated to continue, despite the already broken knives deposited in a small crate. “I’m terribly sorry, Byleth…” He still apologized, standing near his beloved as she was frying up some onions and garlic.

“It is quite alright. Most of the knives here needed replacement.” Byleth offered him a smile as she made them take some distance from the pan, both of them going into a pensive position as they observed flames rising.

When the flames lowered, however, the ingredients were fried more than indicated. Both of them loosen up a bit, turning to see each other.

“We should probably ask Dedue for help.” She suggested.

“Indeed.” He agreed, both of them sharing a nod.

“I’ll clean up here while you go find him. Take the list of ingredients so you visit the storehouse before coming back.”

“Understood.” They shared another nod, and also a smile.

“I’m sorry.” She also apologized. “Seems being two months away from the monastery’s kitchen has sent me back to square one.” A sigh escaped. “At least I know now that I need to start cooking with Bernadetta again…”

Dimitri still seemed a little defeated. Byleth quickly scanned around the mess of a table, trying to find anything that could work to cheer him up.

_What would Alois do?_ She questioned. Her eyes caught a jar with thyme in it.

“Hey…At least we are having the _thyme _of our life, right?” She questioned as the pot was now in her hands, shaking it softly so the prince would see it.

Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the jar and then to her. The aloofness of her eyes and voice always made such horrible jokes work, somehow. Just like Alois.

He began to chuckle, trying to fight it off. “That is _absolutely_ horrible…” He still ended up laughing.

Byleth joined him, allowing herself to snicker even if it hurt a little. He is always saying that her smile is mesmerizing, never realizing how beautiful his own smile was.

They separated only for a moment, one of them trying to have the kitchen ready while the other went to retrieve their savior. The kitchen began to function properly when Dedue arrived, the vassal was unable to hold in a smile as he witnessed Dimitri and Byleth side by side, both of their clothes somewhat dirty despite they both wore aprons.

They seemed happy so that immediately made Dedue happy too.

He smiled. It felt natural to do so as Dimitri and Byleth stare at him so tenderly when they messed up or sought refuge in his knowledge.

“Jeralt tells me my mother used to be an excellent cook…obviously, that’s not a trait I received from her.” Byleth commented as she helped to dice the smaller vegetables, while Dimitri simply crushed the pumpkins with his bare hands; avoiding to get plastered by the creamy insides.

“Cooking is not something that you can inherit. This job requires patience, diligence, and a lot of practice.” Dedue reassured. “You seem to know what you’re doing.” He added, but his mouth went flat when Dimitri pressed a pumpkin slice too hard, making some of its juice splatter on his and Byleth’s face.

Dedue quickly grabbed a small cloth, but he didn’t offer it as he observed how they both laughed.

He ended up laughing too, but he quickly chided since they were wasting resources and making a mess.

Byleth passed a finger with some pumpkin juice on his cheek as a response.

Maybe they could be a little careless today.

The meal was finally done after an hour. Byleth sat by herself as Dimitri and Dedue took the same side. Seeing the soup done, accompanied by a few slices of bread and lettuce, started to stir something in the prince’s memory.

“Wait…isn’t this…” Dimitri began, turning to see Byleth who was already eating. “Isn’t this Cheesy Fhirdiad Stew? The one we used to have back in castle town?”

“I’m surprised it took you this long to notice.” She hid her smile in her cup of tea.

“I suppose I was too immersed trying not to break more things…” The prince mumbled but soon smiled as he stared at the meal. “Ah, this takes me back…I used to love this when I was a child.”

The memory was very brief and somewhat blurry. The two of them, chasing a few pigeons most of the afternoon just so Byleth could observe some bird mites; soon enough they would run again but this time he would take her offer of a piggy ride; losing themselves between alleys with plentiful flower and vegetable stalls, before finally reaching a corner where a lady would always sell the delicious warm soup.

_Are you eating that?_ He recalled her deadpan tone as she asked, always offering his remains in exchange to see her smile. In the end, however, she would ask for some frozen yogurt so he could eat merrily on the way back to the castle.

“When we go back to Fhirdiad…we should all go pay a visit there.” Dimitri smiled at her but soon turned to see Dedue. “Just the three of us.”

Dedue took note of Dimitri’s expression, the prince always seemed to recall the past rather bitterly; yet, at the moment he seemed to be enjoying a pleasant memory.

“Impossible. For the future King of Faerghus to walk among the common folk…” Dedue shook his head.

“Hah, Ashe reacted the same way when I suggested I should walk around every town.” Dimitri’s cheerful tone didn’t seem to fade away.

“Besides, what could happen to him if we are going to be there?” Byleth quickly added in. “You’re not allowed to bite anyone, however.”

Dimitri was quick to laugh but covered it with his napkin since Dedue didn’t seem to find it amusing at first, but soon he gave away one of his rare smiles.

“I understand. If his highness wishes me to be there…then I shall be there.” Dedue finally nodded.

Dimitri’s laughter ended in a sigh, joined by Byleth’s.

They all ate silently for a while, Dedue taking into consideration the way the prince ate eagerly yet still slow; as if he were enjoying the meal and not just satisfying his hunger.

“Are you eating that?” Byleth questioned when she finished her plate. Her tone was soft and almost playful; knowing that there was more near the furnace in the kitchen but wished to pester the prince.

“I’m afraid I will.” Dimitri matched her tone. “I would be happy to refill your plate, however.”

After all these years, Dedue finally knew the prince’s favorite dish.

**12th:**

It was Bernadetta’s birthday.

Everyone agreed to just offer her some cake and gifts to her doorstep, allowing her to linger in her room for the whole day if she wished; no one was to interrupt her.

However, Bernadetta ended up coming out of that room that day; if only to see Felix’s aggravated face when Jeritza chose him to be the White Heron cup representative.

It was a very pleasant day.

**16th:**

The Blue Lions were excited. Felix managed to win the White Heron cup, the judges for some reason finding his irked expression charming.

Seems his childhood friends couldn’t tease him of only being able to play the iron triangle, now they could also pester him that he was a qualified dancer and could pursue further into such career.

However, when Felix took out his sword and warned that heads would start rolling, everyone stopped with their teasing.

**20th:**

Byleth was visiting the cathedral, staring at the stained glass of Sothis blessing her daughter Seiros and the rest of her children.

The knight looked down, staring at the sword she had in her own hands, holding it gently. Near her, the faithful were singing together with the nuns to celebrate this early mass.

Her relationship with the faithful in Fódlan has never been the best one, taking into consideration the way they treat those who have other beliefs or ideals. However, she held the goddess in higher regard, more now that her life had been saved personally by her.

“My child, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

“Lady Seiros.” She addresses the archbishop immediately, a hand gently stopping her from offering a bow.

“I’m terribly sorry, have I interrupted your prayer?” Seiros smiled, her voice is soft but still audible.

“Not at all.” Byleth shook her head. “I was just waiting for the priests to finish the mass, so I can get this sword blessed.” She gently propped the sword upward, to emphasize her point.

“What a lovely gesture. If I may be so bold, is this sword for the Prince of the Holy Kingdom?” Byleth’s small blush made her chuckle. “Ah, so it is…that’s a fine weapon, I presume it must be a rather special occasion for you to offer such a well gift.”

Indeed, it was Dimitri’s birthday. “That’s correct.”

Seiros laughed a little louder this time, covering it with a hand to not bring unnecessary attention to them. “Prince Dimitri is a fine gentleman…If you would allow me, I’ll be happy to bless this sword myself.”

“I…I cannot accept that.” Byleth blinked. “I don’t wish to impose.” She dared to impose to the goddess herself, and almost got stuck in purgatory; she didn’t wish to test it out with the pope.

“Nonsense. I owe much to the prince for allowing those vulnerable families to be taken under his wing with no hesitation. Allow me to express my gratitude towards him by being part of this gift.” Her lips curved. “Unless…it’s a rather intimate gesture you don’t wish others to be part of?”

“U—Uh…” Her face was a blank slate.

Byleth’s stutter made the Archbishop almost laugh again. Without many protests, they both walked near the shrine where holy water was always kept. In a brief ceremony, Seiros provided a few words as her hand washed the blade and blessed it with faith magic; a name, two extra words, and the symbol of the church soon engraved on the metal body, ending the small ceremony.

“Thank you…” The knight stared at the blade for a moment, before returning it to the scabbard.

“It pleases me to see that you’re recovering your strength at a quick pace.” Her eyes lingered on Byleth’s pendant, the metal now dull and empty. “I’m terribly sorry that I wasn’t able to save your ornament’s blessing…I’m afraid its power was completely consumed by your body…”

“I was able to breathe for another day, so I’m grateful.” Byleth smiled. “While the blessing may be gone…the bond is still there, that alone is enough.” Her mind trailed to the memory of Flayn praying for her well-being. “It’s more than enough.” Her hand went to touch the pendant.

Her smile always brought warmth into Seiros’ heart. On a reflex, her hand caressed the top of the knight’s head. “Please, if anything seems off…don’t doubt to ask for my assistance.” Her hand quickly returned, taking into consideration that the touch was inappropriate. “I apologize. I sometimes see you, and get lost in the past…you remind me of someone dear to me.”

“I get that a lot.” Byleth spurt out, but quickly amended the situation. “Your trust and always welcoming hand are greatly appreciated. Thank you…” Her lips curved. “Seiros.”

The older woman smiled as well. “Byleth…would you mind joining me in choir practice for a moment?” She offered her hand. “As a friend, that is.”

The way she held her hand out, it was a unique gesture: open, warm, welcoming. The image would engrave in her.

Both women joined the choir, delighting the present faithful with their voices and prayers.

Byleth would need to apologize to her dearest for being unable to arrive in time to his tea party.

* * *

The prince never found enjoyable his birth being celebrated, for the past days he requested that whatever they wished to spend on him, to instead offer it to the orphans residing in the monastery.

The Blue Lions respected his wishes, going overboard even. It was brought to his attention that all the children received a plush toy and candy.

However, the prince wouldn’t be able to escape a tea party.

“Come on your highness! We played all morning with the kids, so now you have to withstand us for an hour at least.” Sylvain mentioned as he pushed Dimitri into his chair, followed up by Dedue putting a napkin around the prince’s neck.

“Mercedes baked her special cake again! Who knows, maybe Felix will give us the honor of gifting us a little dance.” Sylvain continued as he wiggled his hips around.

“Keep moving and I’ll insert a sword up your—” Felix didn’t continue, seeing that Annette was giggling. “Consider yourself lucky, you will get to walk another day.”

“Geez, must you solve everything with violence?” Sylvain smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Would you two stop? Today it's his highness' special day!” Annette chided as she put a small birthday hat on Dimitri’s head, making the prince blink. “Felix, you can kill Sylvain later.”

“You heard her.” Felix smiled, pleased.

“N—No, Annette! Milady, please take those words back.” Sylvain implored.

“Are you two truly nobles from Faerghus?” Ashe whispered to himself, turning to see Dimitri, offering him a smile. “H—Happy birthday, your highness! I hope you like the small dish Dedue and I prepared for you! It’s nothing compared to what royals eat, though I don’t know what royals eat so…Ah! I’m all over the place!” He shook his head, soon looking bashfully at the table.

“Please, Ashe. Do not worry yourself. I’m sure that your and Dedue’s cooking combined could best any chef back in Fhirdiad.” Dimitri tried to reassure him. “No, I need to correct myself, your dishes could best any chef from all around Fódlan!”

“You exaggerate, your highness.” Dedue shook his head, while Ashe only smiled meekly.

Ingrid looked at the time, wondering what could be taking Mercedes and Byleth so long. “Hm…maybe they need assistance.” She stood up from her seat, looking at the crowd gathered today. “All of you, do not disturb his highness in my absence. I will go verify that Mercedes and Sir Byleth are alright.” She offered a nod to Dedue, before rushing towards the dining hall.

There was a brief silence, but soon enough Dimitri was bombed with questions.

“Is the ring ready?” Annette asked.

“Are you proposing today? How could she deny you when it’s your birthday?” Sylvain cooed the question.

“Are you nervous to ask her hand?” Ashe rested on the table as he eagerly asked.

Felix only groaned.

Dedue cracked his knuckles, making everyone slump in their seat immediately.

However, Dimitri allowed himself to chuckle. “At ease, Dedue.” He kindly requested, turning to see his classmates. “To answer your inquiries…Yes, no, absolutely.”

“Do you have the ring with you right now?” The three of them questioned at the same time, however, the whole group gasped when the prince searched in his jacket and took out a small black bag.

Annette squealed. “Oh, my goodness! Let us see, let us see!” She begged, her eyes sparkling when the prince carefully took out the ring. “Your highness, it's simply gorgeous!”

“Your highness, seriously. How much did you spend on that?” Sylvain stared at the large gem, wide-eyed.

“Not enough I’m afraid.” Dimitri stared longingly at the ring, smiling softly. “However, I didn't wish to overwhelm her with something that could force her to remove it whenever she spars or does daily activities.”

“Good call, she never wears the ring that Ferdinand gave her…” Ashe chuckled, staring curiously at the ring as well. “So…when are you asking Sir Byleth’s hand? If you don’t mind us knowing, of course.” He mumbled.

Dimitri stared at all of them for a moment, before putting the ring away. “It may be sooner than recommended…but I believe I will do so on the eve of the ball, in front of the goddess tower.”

Another silence, soon broken by Annette’s squeals.

“That’s so romantic! I think you will have this in the bag, your highness!” Annette cheered. “Under the moonlight while the stars sparkle all around you, greeting the dawn together…ah…how sweet…” She hummed.

“How corny. Byleth is a warrior, not some pompous noble.” Felix finally gave his opinion.

“Oh, shut it! You would probably ask a girl’s hand in the training grounds or some ugly place like that!” Annette barked at him.

“Naturally, though romance is a pointless thing to a man who only seeks to master the sword.” Felix calmly addressed back, ignoring her following comments.

Dimitri disconnected from the sudden bickering that ensured, staring at the sky instead as his sapphires lost themselves in endless clouds. They say that the goddess grants a wish to those who pray near that tower; despite he believes there is no way to reach the deity now even if she attempted to help those who need her, he still finds himself wishful at the notion.

He would pray for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from them.

However, maybe the goddess would finally allow him some respite…and grant him another wish, for Byleth to accept his proposal and come back to the kingdom as something more than just his beloved and knight.

For her to let go of the Blaiddyd sword, and take just the name instead.

He may not have a future to promise to someone…but for her, his friends, his kingdom, and maybe even for himself he would try his best.

The slithering voices were being overthrown by his wishes of the future, and by his friends’ laughter.

“What’s going on here?”

Her voice lured him out of his thoughts, turning to his empty side as he stared at Byleth a little surprised. A small smile soon appeared, enjoying how she was able to wear her knight uniform once again; no longer that indigo cape bringing worry into his heart. “I’m not sure myself.” He honestly answers.

Byleth stares as Felix tries to stab Sylvain, who was rolling on the ground evading his sword. On that while, Annette and Ashe either cheer or try to calm down Felix; Dedue now made sure the group wouldn’t seriously get hurt.

“Where are Ingrid and Mercedes?” She asks next, staring at the prince.

“Ingrid left a few minutes ago…she thought you were with Mercedes.” He answers a little baffled.

“Mm.” She shruggs.

Her answer made his smile brighter. “If you weren’t with Mercedes…where were you then?”

“Is that a direct question or…?” Her lips curved when he shook his head, losing herself for a moment into the warmth of his eyes. Her hands quickly began to undo a sword that was resting against her hip, offering it to the prince next. “Just went to retrieve this from under the wood boards of my room.” A half-lie.

Dimitri took the sword carefully, staring at the intricate design of the scabbard and the different layers of leather and steel on the hilt. He unsheathed it carefully, recognizing the intricate pattern on the sword’s edge. “This is…” There was no doubt, not when he has seen this pattern before in one of Felix’s recently acquired swords. “Byleth, where did you acquire this?”

It was taking much self-control not to lose his composure. “This was forged by Zoltan, the master swordsmith!” He looked back to the group, hoping his sudden shout didn’t alert them; he was thankful that they kept focusing on Sylvain trying to stand up.

Byleth held in a smile. “I used to be a rather frequent client of his before he went into hiding...from the common public, that is.” She poked her Blaiddyd sword. “You didn’t expect me to stand idle when you mentioned how Felix refused to let you hold his new sword, did you now?” She jested.

The sword, it was for him. His body feels like it’s about to melt. “I—I cannot accept this.” He tried offering it back but it was gently pushed back to him with one finger.

“Happy—” She began. “18th—”

“No.” He shook his head, offering it again but was quickly pushed back to him.

“Birthday—” She stared at him, determined and not allowing him to offer the sword back anymore. “Dimitri—” Her free hand grabbed his hat, pulling on it softly so it would recoil on his head when she let go. “Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

He let out a deep sigh as his eyes closed for a moment, giving in as he eventually met with his gift again. She probably requested for this sword to be made months ago…and that thought alone, was making his heart almost beat its way out of his chest.

The prince unsheathed the sword again. This time, observing his name engraved on the blade, accompanied by the proud dragon protecting a shield; the symbol of the Church of Seiros. His smile was soft while his eyes could barely contain the happiness that he was feeling. “Cor Unum?” He read out loud.

“One heart.” She clarified. “The heart we share.” Yes, her heart may no longer pulse…but she trusts that Dimitri’s working organ can host her lost heartbeats, the heartbeats that she used to confess her love for him.

Dimitri’s breathing hitched as he slowly turned to see her again, the sword soon resting on his lap as his hands went limp. Their gazes met, though his was more intense by the deep blush that adorned his face and accentuated the blue of his irises.

Byleth blinked, her visage unchanging though deep inside she was worrying that perhaps it had been too intimate or almost forceful. “I’m sorry…have I offended you?”

“N—No…” He found his voice between the dryness of his throat and the tightness of his chest. “I’m just…” He wasn’t used to her affection being so vocal; sometimes, they seemed to reverse the common roles they had established in the relationship, something he started first since he wasn’t able to keep his hands off her.

He ended up looking away, trying to control all the mellow emotions twirling pleasantly in his stomach. “I’m just…trying not to react improperly right now.” The prince just wished to drag her behind the hedges and prove to her physically how much he liked his gift.

Her cheeks finally feel warmer, a soft giggle soon followed since Dimitri’s ears were crimson red. She pulled on his hat again, making a soft whine escape him. “Come now, your highness. There are people who need you here…” She reminded him with a tease, her lips curving when his eyes turned towards her again.

“Hmph.” He smiles back, finding the courage to retaliate against her; his motivation was maxed at the moment. “You are pettier than I thought” A comment towards getting him a sword just because Felix bothered him “and always seem to ignore my orders…” Taking into consideration that he asked for nothing at all.

“You speak as if you didn’t know those things.” She pulled on his hat again, before nudging his cheek with her knuckles. “Maybe I’ll start listening when you stop being so charming.” She basks on the way he smiles tenderly, how he was melting to her words and touches.

“Byleth…” He whined. Dammit, she was too good.

“Nice hat.” She kept teasing, pulling again on the silly triangle hat while she kept nudging his face.

“Yeah, nice hat your royalness.” Another hand met with his other cheek, nudging him as well.

That made Dimitri grumble and move away from the touches, turning to meet with Claude’s teasing smile as he left his precious sword on the table. “Claude, what are you doing here?” His cheeks fully flushed, but because he was now enraged that this tender moment was interrupted.

“Harsh. I just wanted to wish a happy birthday to our incredible and handsome house leader.” The archer offered a wink, before meeting with Byleth’s gaze. “Teach, it's a pleasure to see you back in the game. You were heavily missed.” He offered a bow. “I presume your wound has healed nicely?”

“What wound?” Byleth offered a small smile as well, basking in Claude’s genuine laughter.

“Feisty! That’s the spirit, Teach!” Claude calmed his laughter, but a genuine smile remained. “Though, you’re not our professor anymore huh? What should I call you now…?”

“Byleth is just fine.” She offered, letting one of her hands rest on Dimitri’s shoulder as her thumb began to caress his collarbone, slowly so it wouldn’t be that obvious. She was thankful that the prince had decided to wear less armor today.

“I don’t think that will work out I’m afraid.” The archer let out a nervous snicker, knowing that the prince would probably throw him into the fish pond; in fact, he believes that maybe Dimitri is wishing to throw him in right now, with that scornful glare he is getting from him. “Maybe I’ll call you Teach just a while longer…”

Byleth just nodded. “I may no longer be your professor, but I’m always available if you or any of your classmates need me.” She turned to see the prince, who was still flustered. “Understand?”

Both royals nodded, though Claude quickly took a spot besides Dimitri to keep bothering him. Byleth remained standing, enjoying seeing the two of them bicker before the rest of those present returned to the table; including an arriving Mercedes and Ingrid.

Most of them lost it when Felix recognized the new sword Dimitri had, everyone doing their best to control Felix since he wanted to take the prince immediately to the training grounds and see who had the better Zoltan sword.

There were moments where the celebration was rather overwhelming, mostly when Dimitri would be requested to give his opinion about the meals and drinks they offered him; or how smooth did he find the cream from the cake. He despised lying, but he had no other choice than to do so if only to avoid hurting his friends’ feelings.

With Claude being here, the rest of the Blue Lions were unable to tease the prince about Byleth being between them; yet sometimes Annette and Sylvain would do kissy faces, while Ingrid and Felix would roleplay silently the upcoming proposal; obviously, Felix acted the part of Byleth rejecting him.

People laughed around him, mostly due to Claude moving around the table as he retold the tale of how Dimitri broke a gambit formation in his monk attire back in Gronder field; everyone was caught in the deer’s charm, allowing for the lion to have a moment of respite and for his thoughts to wander freely in his mind.

Byleth had never left his side, eating and drinking while still standing beside him; his eyes would sometimes turn her way, meeting with the shine of her thighs that now comforted him instead of her hand. His blush grew stronger.

He had missed seeing her skin. His eyes trailed upward, lingering on her gracious chest for a few moments before tracing alongside her neck and jaw; electric blues soon captivated by how her dark eyelashes caught the light of the twilight sun, her precious eyes glimmering towards others.

His breathing hitched when her pupils shifted to him in an instant, getting caught on the act. He faced somewhere else, not having enough courage to find out what would her reaction be. 

The knight has seen those eyes before, a long time ago back in the training grounds. She raises an eyebrow, leaning down slightly so her voice could reach his ear. “Is something the matter?” A concise whisper.

He exhales through his nose, his skin soon crawling delightfully at feeling her breath so near. “It’s nothing…I’m just not very good at social gatherings like this.” He admits at least one thing. “I understand that I should be grateful for such wonderful friends, but I find this celebration rather hypocritical after what happened in Remire…”

“Hmm…” Byleth stays near him, listening to his every word. “Moving past the tragedy is a step to go back into normalcy. We aren’t aimlessly wasting our time and resources, this is simply a respite…and I thank you for allowing your classmates to use your birthday for this.”

“These bonds are the true strength of this army. They will be key in the following missions.” She continues. “I’m sure my father and Catherine will be able to unravel something useful for us, all we can do is to be prepared.”

Patience, the prince needed to be a little more patient. He has been patiently waiting for the moment to be able to take the throne, this was no different.

He simply wants to have the Flame Emperor’s neck in his hand, so he can finally crush it for all the suffering he has caused; to deliver the same fate to those monsters that trampled over innocent lives and his beloved.

He would tear Solon apart himself for what he did to Byleth. Dislocate every limber slowly until he squeals for mercy, refusing him the chance to choose his death.

“Hey—” The prince snapped out of his dark thoughts when his hat was pulled again, turning to see Byleth’s amused gaze.

“Perhaps you should accept Felix’s invitation to duel. We can celebrate and also train…” She suggested. “Unless you’re afraid of breaking your gift?”

A banter, he ended up giving in and smiled.

“As though I would be careless with something so valuable…you and Felix can be so patronizing.”

“If it bothers you so much, then silence our lips with a duel.” She challenged, standing up straight again as her eyes looked elsewhere. Knowing that her words had worked when the prince stood up.

“Perhaps I will.” He answered determined, removing the hat once and for all. The prince would relish on the thought of silencing her lips in a different matter, later. “Felix.” His commanding tone made everyone around them go silent and offer their attention to him. “I accept your challenge, come at me with everything that you got.”

“Hmph.” Felix stood up as well, smiling pleased. “I’ll enjoy cutting your sword in half.”

“People of Faerghus sure love dueling, even on days that are meant to be relaxing…” Claude sighed, offering a short farewell as he preferred to go take a nap under the dying sun with Linhardt, Petra, and Hilda.

The Blue Lions worked together to clean the mess they made, despite Felix’s protests, they would wait until everything was cleaned and all of them could go to the training grounds together.

* * *

The training grounds were barren at this time, the evening soon settling in.

Byleth stood against a pillar as she observed the duel from afar, smoking some herbs prescribed by Manuela to not suffer from lingering pains later; beside her, Sylvain smoked a blunt as well; though his was just tobacco.

“Are you preparing yourself for a beat down?” Byleth asked.

“Of course, even when I’m not the one dueling, somehow I always get hurt.” He puffed out some smoke, offering one of his charming smiles to his friend. “The goddess must hate me.”

“Don’t blame the goddess for your sordid mouth.” She teased, pretending to clean one of her ears. “Give me a minute, I need to clear away the shit you just made me listen.”

Sylvain began to laugh, soon wheezing. “Professor, that’s not how a lady should speak towards a gentleman.”

“I’m not your professor anymore, and as a knight, I can speak however I please. Even to nobles like you.” She kept fooling around, their attention going back to the duel since Dimitri was forcing Felix to act defensively.

“He’s been shinning, more than usual,” Sylvain commented as he finished his smoke, stepping on the remains. “Not gonna lie, he scared me a little at Remire…but he was quick to direct us both in the village, and in the rest of the battles that happened while you were absent.”

“Hmm…” Byleth smiled as Dimitri curved away with his sword one of Felix’s stabs, relishing at the sight of his furrowed eyebrows and the gleam in his azure eyes. “He’s charming, naturally he can rally people…”

“Now, now. You’re going to make me blush if you confess your affection for him like that.” Sylvain hummed. “How long have you two been together? I can’t believe I didn’t notice before…love is my specialty.” He cooed the last words.

“Specialty for disaster.” An aloof answer, her eyes following on the way Dimitri’s waist twisted while he protected his sides, sweat already falling down his jawline. “We have been together since 20th of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1172.”

“Come on, you know what I mean!” Sylvain huffed with a smile. “Wait…do we know each other from so far back?”

“Sadly.”

“You and Felix have been spending too much time together.” He sighed defeated, crossing his arms soon after. “So…you two met on your birthday…that’s pretty sweet.”

“Indeed.” She smiled at the memory, even if others would probably find it unpleasant that a meeting was between murky snow and wolf spew. “…I love him dearly, Sylvain.”

He would usually mock, but her tone was genuine and serious. “That has always been clear, Byleth. We just never expected you to love-love him, you know?” He chuckled at the memory of Dimitri coming to him for advice on how to handle his growing feelings for his childhood friend. “If you don’t mind me asking, what made you fall for him?”

That was a good question, something she would need to think carefully. “Various things…it would be complicated to just nitpick one.”

“I see.” Sylvain chuckled, he was hopeful that at least she would blush or stutter; her reaction is not surprising nevertheless. “Well, how about a physical one then?” He pointed towards the prince to emphasize his point. “Is it those strong arms? His lean back? His broad shoulders?” He wrapped an arm around Byleth. “His toned legs? His charming voice?”

“His eyes.” Byleth answers, firm but warm.

“His…eyes?” Sylvain raises an eyebrow. Sure, the Blaiddyd family had a unique blue hue, but it is common for the people of Faerghus to have blue eyes; mostly those near the capital or at the borders with the Adrestian Empire. “You’re pulling my leg here.”

“I’m not.” She leaves no room for argument. “Dimitri and I have been through a lot of things together, Sylvain. Despite everything, however, he has always seen me for who I am through those deep pools of azure and onyx.” She meets his gaze with the corners of her eyes. “You should understand my words, seeing the first thing you noted about Mercedes was her eyes…”

Sylvain freezes on the spot, though slowly begins to retrieve his arm while a blush takes its rightful place on his cheeks.

“Geez, Teach…don’t need to call me out like that.” He still smiled. “Seems he has this one on the bag…”

“Hm?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Sylvain waves her off, letting his hands rest behind his back. “I’m surprised how you can say such things without breaking a sweat, even I get a little flustered, sometimes.”

“I’m not ashamed of my words nor my feelings.” She puffs out smoke.

“Hah, how headstrong of you.” He was going to keep teasing, but Felix’s aggravated groans made their attention shift towards the now ended duel; Dimitri being victorious for his usual inhuman stamina.

“What’s with that sudden hunger?” Felix grumbled to himself as he accepted the towel offered by Ingrid, getting a smack on the back of his head for not giving gratitude.

“Thank you, Ingrid.” Dimitri’s immediate words after receiving a towel as well, patting his face gently as he looked at the rest of the Blue Lions.

“You two were amazing. Seems my brother’s constant duel tournaments and practices have truly made a difference.” Mercedes smiled.

“Indeed, your brother is a master in the art of swordsmanship after all. Compared to him, we still have much to learn.” Dimitri smiled. “I still remember when you could barely lift a sword, Mercedes.”

“I’m sure you remember more when I lifted a sword rather too easily…” Mercedes giggled, remembering the incident with the prince’s cuff.

Most of the Blue Lions snickered, soon ending when Felix turned to see Sylvain and Byleth at the distance.

“You!” Felix pointed towards Byleth. “Come over here! You need to tell me what is the difference between the boar’s sword and my own!”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. “The difference is just the owner’s skill.”

Most of the Blue Lions gasped. Felix’s eyes were wide while his mouth hung down completely.

“Oooooh.” Annette and Ashe mouthed at the same time, soon laughing after.

Mercedes covered her sudden laugh, leaning against Ingrid whose face was turning red.

“Ahaha—Critical hit.” Sylvain snickered. “Hot damn.” He ended up falling to his knees as he laughed louder.

Dedue’s lips curved, his cheeks flushing due to the pressure of not letting out a laugh himself. The prince holding down to his arm as he covered his face with the towel, trying not to laugh like Sylvain.

“What kind of a stupid answer is that?!” Felix’s spirit finally returned to his body.

“Stupid answers for stupid questions,” Byleth replied calmly again, finishing her smoke. She helped Sylvain to stand up again, both of them walking towards the group. “You want a proper answer? Technique. Velocity. Stamina. Here…” She motioned for Felix to throw his sword, turning to see Dimitri who was barely recovering. “Are you still able to duel?”

“Oh, um.” The prince quickly stood up straight. “Surely, but I don’t believe it's recommended for you to exert yourself just yet.”

Felix hums, knowing the prince didn’t know about his duels with Byleth.

“It’s a short demonstration. One-point duel and the usage of just a flank.” She tied the scabbard to her waist belt “I’ll end it quickly.” Her lips curved, challenging.

Annette snickered again, mocking the sound that a whip makes towards Dimitri.

The prince blushed as his beloved walked towards the dueling circle, his ears flaring red when Annette wasn’t the only one teasing now. The towel in his hands was taken by Dedue, who offered him an assertive nod.

Dimitri eventually met Byleth on the opposite side of the duel ring, his eyes shifting around. “P—Perhaps it’s best if someone else assists you with the demonstration.” He suggested meekly, on the background smooching sounds could be heard.

“Be careful not to harm her ring finger, your highness!” Sylvain cooed.

The prince thanked the goddess that he wasn’t holding the sword just yet, or else he would have probably broken it.

Byleth was too immersed in getting used to Felix’s sword briefly to pay the Blue Lions any mind. She still listened to Dimitri, however. “This is no different from what we do when we teach our kids.” Referencing the orphans, that they have been gently teaching swordsmanship in these recent days. “You just need to hit back this time.”

“O—Our kids, right.” He mumbled as he looked away, biting his lip softly to not spurt all the ideas that were invading his mind at the moment: them in a garden enjoying a cup of tea while their children play under the table, them reading a storybook near a chimney while their children cuddle near them, them making the children—

“Dimitri.” She brought him back to reality.

“A—Apologies.” He offered a quick bow, taking out his sword and standing in the correct position.

The Blue Lions decided not to pester any longer when Byleth took a posture usually done by Mortal Savants: body slightly hunched while a leg is propped forward, fingers looming close to the hilt of the sword but never touching.

Byleth needed to be careful, these months in the monastery combined with her rather comfortable academic lifestyle, had changed her body’s physique. There was less muscle in certain areas that were no longer being worked due to changes in her schedule and the inclusion of a crest in her body; she could no longer rely on strength so her winner key was now speed.

No matter how the wind howls, however, a mountain would never bow to it. Dimitri’s strength and stamina could become a hindrance if she fails to remove his sword in the first hit. To her luck, the prince seemed out of his tempo even when the duel was started; his eyes were sharp but for reasons that had nothing to do with the match.

On a quick sweep, Byleth lunged forward and sent Dimitri’s sword flying, quickly using the tempo to stand behind him and poke him gently with the hilt of the sword on his back.

“Point.” She smiled, nudging him with the hilt a few times “You waited too long to move.” Byleth provided feedback as she went to retrieve his sword for him. “and you still keep relying on your right side too much.”

Dimitri just stood there, blinking. The match ended before his eyes; her feedback lingering in his mind as The Blue Lions gathered around Byleth to ask questions of that new technique while providing praise.

To wait, to not wait. Everything required timing and patience, and deep inside it was driving him mad. His gaze shifted to his classmates, offering a small smile to Dedue when he offered the towel back.

As he hid his face on the towel however, he lingered in the memory of Byleth’s dilated pupils as she stared him down.

* * *

The celebration ended rather quickly after the events in the training grounds, everyone retrieving to the sauna and their dormitories to finally ease into the night.

A set of knocks on her door wakes Byleth from her weak slumber, quickly propping herself up that soon causes her to groan. “Dammit…” On instinct, she reached for the dagger under her pillow but ended up grabbing a familiar darling plush toy. “Hmph, I would have been dead…though maybe your cuteness could have done something.” She pokes the plush on the face before putting it back under the pillow, finally standing up.

She carefully walks to the door after wrapping a robe around her body, now holding a proper weapon on her hand. There’s another set of knocks, and she soon recognizes the disappointed sigh behind the door.

Byleth finally sets the sword against a wall and opens the door, meeting with dim blue eyes that she barely recognized due to the candlelight in the room and the moon’s soft light outside.

“Dimitri…” She quietly whispers his name. His presence was pleasant but unexpected, since he made no indications that he would visit tonight.

“Apologies for bothering you at such improper hours…” He matched her tone. “Would you allow me entry?”

She would have laughed at his courteous tone, but he was too sweet. Dimitri was allowed to step inside when she moved away, closing the door behind them as she set up the lock.

Before she can mouth another word, his arms trap her in a soothing and soft hug. Her hands hover over his frame for a moment, before she finally allows her arms to wrap around him as well.

Again, he touches first. The prince kept basking her with praises and sweet words, but his physical approaches are slowly becoming notorious for how often they start conversations now.

“P—Pardon my immodesty.” His voice still hushed and a little embarrassed.

“Hm…” Her mouth remained flat as she looked at him. He was in his nightwear and usual dark cloak that allows him to blend with the darkness. “You don’t seem immodest to me.” She reassured, letting her head rest on his chest to hear his heartbeat; the sound of the organ being foreign to her now.

“Is everything alright?” She begins to make them sway in place, noticing he had no intention of letting go any time soon.

Her question always brought him comfort. He couldn’t find the right words to express how much her voice melted him. “It is now.” He whispers as his head falls over hers, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft movement of their bodies. His room had sturdier walls than hers, but he always felt more secure here.

It kept nightmares and dark thoughts away, always. It was a haven. “I’m afraid I came accustomed to sleeping here on the time you were away…”

“You know you can always stay here.” She reminded him, taking some distance to look at him. “Come, it’s time for bed. I’ll take the side closest to the door, however.”

He smiled as he closed his eyes, unable to control a blush. “Thank you.” When she was about to move away, he kept her in place, his hands resting over her shoulders while his thumbs caressed her collarbone; matching the gentle touch she was giving him before at his tea party.

She raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“How are you feeling? You seemed well at the party, and on the training grounds, you were simply vivacious…your fighting style is rejuvenated.” His hands moved towards her arms, rubbing them softly. “I—I apologize, I’m rambling.”

“You’re fine. As for your question…I believe I’m doing alright. There’s still numbness on my back and my left arm doesn’t respond immediately...but I’ll manage.” Her stance changes, pensive. “I’m still adjusting to my healing abilities being weaker, and to my quiet heart.”

“I…understand.” His mouth going flat. Only he and Jeralt knew about Byleth’s heart; however, just like when the crest of flames manifested in her, he would stand by her side against this new change.

Her eyes seemed dull, so he brought another topic. “I also wish to be here to not hear Felix’s grumbles…he’s still aggravated and has been shadow fencing nonstop in his room.”

That made her smile. “Good.”

“Byleth…” He chides with a smile.

“If you’re here to correct my behavior, then I will politely ask you to leave. I already have a Dimitri in bed anyway.” She teases, aloofly. Breaking away from his hold and going to her bed, grabbing the plush toy and shaking it around to prove her point.

He scoffs, staying behind to remove his boots as his face soon heats up, like usual. “Truly?” He was invested, however. “What would he say? Would he accept such arrogance from a knight from house Blaiddyd?”

“He doesn’t say much.” She rested against the side rail of the bed. “Bah, beloved, recollect me some Gautier cheese and chamomile flowers.” Her voice mocked his, fluttering the plush’s arms. “Honor this, honor that. Lances are better than swords. Blablabla.” She kept going. 

Dimitri just stared at her in awe, before his lips curved and his eyes went sharp.

Oh no.

Byleth laughed as she was forced to hide behind the headboard slat of her bed, soon jumping over it when Dimitri lunged towards her and tried to grab her. A game of cat and mouse began in the room, Byleth not taking the risk of finding out what would happen if Dimitri catches her before calming down.

“How can you be so nimble?” He questioned breathlessly with a smile as his beloved would escape his grasp by a small frame every single time. He grumbled when Byleth threw her pillow at him, exuding her already winning position. He fell for the bait, picking up the pillow himself and throwing it back at her.

Byleth didn’t mouth a word as she casually moved her head away from harm, soon blinking as the pillow hit one of the walls hard and the plumes began to flow everywhere. Her eyes finally found his, wheezing a short laugh as she tried not to inhale some feathers by accident.

“Are you all right?” He rushed to her, embarrassment corroding all his being. “I—I’m sorry, your pillow. I.” He mumbled, but his worry went away since Byleth was still trying to recollect herself. In the end, he also joined her in laughter; though his was shorter.

He ignored her short protest when he slapped the plush away from her hand, bringing her close to cease her teases and laugh with his lips. It worked, since the knight soon melted against his touch and brought their bodies closer.

Their kiss was eager and feverish, both of them exhaling roughly throughout their noses since they were too greedy to part. Her hands trailed slowly the lines of his back over the cloak, the touch being insufficient since she wished to feel his skin directly.

Suddenly, the prince forced them to part. Byleth giving him a confused look since she couldn’t recall a movement or sound that could force this moment to stop; yet, she soon felt it, something new and unexplored part of him pressing against her thigh.

“M—My apologies.” His voice is hesitant, still a little drunk with affection and obvious lust.

Her body suddenly felt like it was burning, and a pool of want between her legs began to manifest quickly as she saw and felt this side of him so raw. The prince had already released her from his hold, but her arms still kept him trapped by his waist.

“Please…allow me to go.” He asks, voice soft and low. Ashamed. “This…it's not proper.”

“It certainly isn’t.” She agreed, matching his tone.

“I apologize for offending you, this is…”

“Completely natural.” She ended his sentence, a short hum following as her mind tested all the outcomes of this interaction. “Physically, there is no way I can hold you captive here…you have stayed because you desired to do so.” Her hands tenderly held his head instead. “I too, desire you here.”

Byleth smiled when their gazes met; soon recognizing the emotions tumbling in those beautiful blue jewels: lust, temptation, want, love. She has seen it before, so many months ago back in the training grounds, and that memory alone was making her eager. “It’s amusing that you believe I’m offended…”

“I fail to understand the joke…” His mouth twisted.

_I can’t. I can’t. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve this_. He repeated to himself over and over.

“Have you ever seen someone nude before?” She questioned. He stares at her baffled but eventually intrigued. “Anyone?"

“I…” He tried to find his wording, but failed to do so quickly. “I…have. Men, mostly. N—No, only men…” This was ridiculous, the fact that he wasn’t even attempting to move away only made his blush stay in place while his erection remains. There was something about her gaze that just kept him frozen, and her words made him hopefully want for more.

“I’ve seen a few. Traveling in caravans sometimes makes it complicated to have the luxury of privacy.” She calmly stated. “Do you find me appealing, Dimitri?”

“W—What?” His face was heating up further. “Of course, I do.” His mind was filled with memories of her gleaming skin under the hot sun, her heavy pants after an exertive workout, her beaming eyes, and smile whenever they meet “More than…anyone I have ever met.” He lingered in the memory of being caught in her strong arms, of her soft lips touching his “You’re…very attractive.” He spoke, almost breathless. “You’re simply mesmerizing…”

His sudden determination and confidence made her cheeks heat up, she decided to pressure further, physically, and verbally. “Have you…ever been wanted before?” Byleth’s body pressed against his, her breasts rubbing against him while her hands kept him in place.

His breathing hitched for a moment, all shame returning to his pores as his member was being gently touched by her thigh again; he opened his mouth but nothing came out immediately, the pool of warmth caught in his pleading sex stole all words from him except one. “By—Byleth…” He whimpers a moan.

Dimitri is soon drawn to the way her eyes stop being stoic, how her tone harbors nervousness and desire, almost pleading. “Answer me, Dimitri…”

His head falls back, the sudden pleasure that presses against his needy member is already overwhelming him. Her gaze, her voice, her touches; it's too much.

And yet, he desires for more. "Please, tell me you want me as much as I want you." His voice drops, a gentle plead. 

Silence followed as they stared at each other after his whimper, but both of them followed on the small cues their bodies began to give to one another. Two fingers brushed over the emblem that kept Dimitri’s cloak in place; rebellious, she pulled on it and threw it over the table, the dark cloak soon meeting the floor. “Do you trust me?” She whispers.

His eyebrows furrowed, his gaze almost quivering against her ever-commanding stare. His fingers twitched as his hands had stayed looming on his sides “With all my heart…” He whispers back, finding the courage to grab the knot that kept her robe tightly shut; but not undoing it.

She observed lusciously, enjoying him getting caught in the game despite his bashfulness. “May I touch you?” Her question soft, inviting.

He finally caved in. “You may...” He whispered, his hands finally undoing the weak knot of her robe. “Please, you must…” He begs.

Goddess, he was tired of never getting the timings right. To wait, to not wait. He just wished to have her, now.

Their lips met passionately as their hands worked heedless to undress; the prince not caring for proper placement of their belongings as they met the floor instead. Both getting caught in the adrenaline of unraveling to each other. For his shame, Byleth was quicker with her hands; his middle body being exposed sooner than hers.

Her lips felt like fire as they touched directly the skin of his chest, his stomach sinking in as her thumbs dug into his sides to keep him in place. “By—Byleth…” He moans, her teeth finally sinking into one of his pectorals, tongue devilishly passing on the new aching mark made by her. Dimitri holds her head tenderly, lowering himself only slightly so she would keep kissing and biting other areas of him.

She would breathe against him, savoring the moment of finally being able to feel him this close. Experiencing how he takes a few inhales without exhaling, only expanding further his already broad chest, “You’re gorgeous…” She proclaims with adoration, exhaling against his collarbone before giving it a tender bite. Her hands slow down, fingernails soon carving softly on his sides as she begins to memorize his scars and muscles just by touch.

Byleth relishes how he begins to melt into her hands and words, bringing him closer to the bed as she sucks softly on the sensitive skin of his nape, his groans tickling her lips pleasantly while her hands are working now on his belt. His skin felt better than she ever imagined. Velvety, tough, warm; a mixture that could be described as perfect.

It's so intoxicating, the way how most of his peachy skin flares up at her touch.

Dimitri stares at her bewitched when he is pushed unto the bed and forced to sit up, absentmindedly licking his dry lips as she pulls over her dark top, his breathing hitching at the sight of her breasts almost exposed for him.

She kicks him softly on his leg. “Come now, your highness.” She smiles softly, staring down at him like a wild animal about to feast.

His title makes his member twitch, still painfully trapped in his pants and trousers while some precum is already soiling the fabric. He understands her tease however, quickly removing his pants as the corner of his eyes follows the movement of her shorts finally meeting the ground as well.

He meets her gaze bashfully, his skin soon crawling as she comes closer and eventually pushes him against the bed; her body pressing tenderly against his even if her mouth is lost in his nape again, harboring a shaky moan from him.

“You’re so beautiful…” She murmurs as her teeth kept nipping and sucking, Dimitri’s hands refusing to touch her despite she was almost bare. Instead, he sank into the mattress as her hands kept crawling around him; overwhelming him with touches and words that could bring him close to his end.

He was wanted, it felt so good to be wanted by her.

“Please…” He whispers as her wet mouth comes close to one of his nipples, the unattended peaks begging for attention as they hardened further. His brows draw together as his head falls back when her tongue finally meets his needs. “B—Beloved…” He moans while biting his bottom lip, his fingers digging into the mattress further as he tries his best not to thrust against her.

“Shh…” She sweetly calms him, wishing to enjoy him just for a little longer like this. Her kisses trail upward again, her breath meeting his ear as one of her hands starts to twist the still moist peak. “I love you, Alexandre.” Her voice was sultry, sweet like honey. “I have been fantasizing to touch you like this far too long…”

He lets out a soft gasp. Her voice and touches sending a pleasurable shiver straight to his cock. His toes twitch while her teeth go back to marking him. “Please…” He begs again despite a prince had no need to do so. “Allow me to—_Ahh_—” A gasp in consequence to her biting down his collarbone, saints he was so close. “touch you.”

She gently kisses his chest before moving to meet with his eyes, their lips soon meeting to exchange soft kisses while his hands start to explore the corners of her body; carefully and painfully so for Byleth, pleasurably and adoringly so for Dimitri.

“Your skin is so soft…” He mumurs between wet kisses, his hands enjoying the fullness of her ass and thighs, his fingers soon pressing a little harder to leave marks on fair skin. The way her back curved by the callouses of his fingers and palms made all his nerves spark around. "So pretty..." He whimpers against her lips.

His breathing became ragged against her defiant tongue. Her curious fingers following the trail of hair that goes down from his navel was the last lock.“Byleth.” He pleaded and prayed for her name, "Byleth, _Byleth..." _Weaker and softer. His eyes shut tightly as he ruts against thin air; his orgasm coming in hard as it was too painful to hold back any longer. It was embarrassingly soon, and pathetically soiling his underwear further.

“Oh, goddess…” He hoarsely uttered against her mouth, finally being freed by her now agonizing twisting. Their mouths parted only briefly, his exhales meeting against her calmer breathing. “Thank you…” This sensation was new and so overwhelmingly good. “My love, thank you…” He keeps praising between shivers and almost inaudible moans.

She moved away from him only slightly, pushing away messy locks that had been caught in his sweaty forehead. His body was strong and forced to be rigid to withstand cold battles, but right now he was so unbolted and tender, precious, and easy to the touch.

Her hands passed over his chest, enjoying the sight of her bite marks becoming darker on his skin. "Pretty..." She muses, smiling while her fingers passed over his small hairs that were rather notorious now.

By the heavens, he looks marvelous like this. 

His eyes finally open again. Tired, bashful, and still hazed by pleasure. He gives off the sweetest of smiles but his lips go thin as he presences her hands carefully undoing the binds of her brassiere; her breasts falling heavenly when there was nothing to offer them support any longer.

He was captivated, hypnotized by the way the cool air of the night made her nipples perk up and how her soft breathing made them gently shake. Still, what made his member grow hard again was the way she stared down at him, the way her lips curved pleasantly of him staring at her.

“I—I don’t deserve you…” He breathlessly speaks. “My goodness, Byleth. You’re stunning…” He praises, boldly. His nerves flaring up again while new determination takes control of him. The prince enjoys as he managed to make her gasp when her body is suddenly the one being pressed against the bed; his mouth hungrily attacking her own while he slowly takes a cozy position between her legs.

“D—Dimitri…” She murmurs. His lips grazing her shoulder and neck made her skin quickly crawl, her legs aimlessly opening further for him when his thumb meets one of her nipples. He teases her, makes her suffer pleasurably the same way she did to him, and perhaps a little more.

She finds herself melting when his teeth sink into her soft bust, her hand quickly holding him in place by grasping his sweaty locks. Her free hand covers her mouth, not wanting to be loud enough for Dedue or anyone else discovering what they were doing at the moment.

However, the prince desired the contrary. He wished for everyone to listen to her, to know that he was the one causing these beautiful sounds escaping that gorgeous neck. “Mmm…” He moans as his tongue dares to pass on greedily on her whole bust, lingering and pressing harder on her nipple to make her moan again.

He doesn’t dare to see her, not yet. If he did, he would probably come undone all over again. Instead, he allows her to use him; shivering when her moans became more audible while her hand caught in his hair became more desperate yet guiding. It was a blessing the way his mouth could explore her chest; his lips kissed softly over her most recent scar when the opportunity arose.

“Please, don’t stop.” She begged, her free hand already lost inside her damp undergarments as she shamefully touched herself; unable to wait for Dimitri to explore that area himself.

“Dimitri, please.” She begged again when his mouth left her chest only for a moment, his lips soon latching to her other breast. “My dearest—Ahh—Mm…” She gasped but quickly moaned. This was overwhelming, nothing against the times she has touched herself just thinking about him.

Heavens, she was begging for him. Never in his life has he ever listened to her voice breaking like this. He let out a rough moan in response, the vibration sending a pleasurable rush to her already overwhelmed clit.

Her bust felt pleasantly heavy and full in his hands, greedily he pushes them together to lick and suck on them as she kept squirming to his bold touches. Dimitri took his time to feel and enjoy them, exhale against them before his lips sucked roughly on a nipple; letting it go with a wet pop before repeating the motion over and over.

So many times he lost himself just daydreaming of his face being caught here, but now, that he hears his name being mixed with her shameless moans is enough to remind him that he no longer needs to fantasize.

He let out a short gasp when her back suddenly arched, meekly moving away from her slightly as one of his hands met her lower back, trying to support. There, he witnessed something beautiful: the way her body shivered, how her face was fully flushed while a bright smile rested on her features, the way her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes filled up with mellow bliss.

His adam apple bopped as he took in a dry gulp, staring at her as he tried to take every single detail from this moment. It was her breathless laugh that made him snap out of it, there was a silent chide residing in her warm eyes.

“Come here…” She beckoned lovingly. Her hands held his face, pulling him down to plant gentle kisses against his velvety lips. The kiss was tender, just like his hands when they removed her underwear, setting it aside somewhere along the bed. He was more hesitant with his trousers, having to accept Byleth’s help to remove them, though she aimlessly allowed them to fall to the ground.

He would have protested to that, but by how soiled they were, the ground was a befitting place.

No, a trashcan would make a better home to them.

“Dimitri…” She beckoned again, her legs trapping his own.

His eyes wandered around the darkness now. Coyness returning to him again as he reconsidered the position they were slowly taking. There she was, open and ready for him, blissfully hot and tenderly trusting.

And yet…

“Do you wish to stop?” She asked, her arms wrapping around him so he would look at her with those adoring blues.

“N—No, I…” He stuttered, allowing for her body to be his sanctuary for a little longer. “I’m just…so afraid of harming you.”

Her lips quirked. “Hmm…” She began to knead his back, her eyelids still low since she was still caught in her blissful aftermath. “I trust you…if anything feels off, I will tell you.”

“Do you promise?” He whispers.

“I promise.” No hesitation, followed by a soft peck on his lips. He was so tender, so attentive, so adoring. “Only if you promise as well…”

“I do…” He smiled, his blush soon returning as he kept staring at her. “You look so lovely like this…”

She closed her eyes, trying to hold in a laugh. “Like this?” With her legs open, covered in sweat and with her hair completely a mess; ready to receive his blessed girth into her.

“My, your sense of humor is coming to bloom at the oddest of moments, my dearest…” She snickered.

“I—I apologize.” He still smiled, staring into her eyes when she looked at him again. “I love you…”

Ah, three words. Just like that, she is melting once again. “I love you too, but come over here.” She gently brought him down to kiss again; however, this time was slower and with the intent to feel each other a little closer.

They both shivered when the tip of his cock finally pressed into her wet entrance, the body of it soon following close as they both adjusted to the new experience.

The prince had hidden his face in the crook of her neck, wanting to stay close to her but too afraid of staring at her in a moment like this. “I—Is this all right?” He stopped when he felt her legs shiver. “Do you wish for me to move away?”

Her hands rested on his lower back, keeping him in place. My goodness, surely it was somewhat painful but the pleasure of being stretch out by him was overcoming any other sensation rather quickly. “J—Just stay like this.” She commanded, her nails digging into his flesh unconsciously. “Heavens, you’re thick…” She praised him.

That alone comment made him moan, though he hid it well against her. “Byleth…” He whimpered.

Her legs soon wrapped around his hips, silently motioning him to move so they could finally have each other fully. With each thrust, her nails dug in deeper and crawled slowly upward; their breaths becoming ragged while their words would be pure gibberish to anyone else’s ears.

Their movements were slower but still passionate, adrenaline taking place in their bodies as they made love to each other.

“I can’t believe you’re finally mine.” He moaned against her ear, “Not Ferdinand’s, Claude’s or Edelgard’s. Simply my own…” His voice was soon clouded with pleasure, hoarse for his throat was already ravished by his constant moans and whimpers.

She could barely say a word, with each thrust he took any thought of her. Her arms soon wrapped around his neck, the prince slowly rising from his hiding spot to look at her face host emotions that no other would ever get to see.

“Forgive me for being such a weak man.” He apologized with a deeper thrust, forcing her to close her eyes as her mouth just remained open, gasping for air. “I just wished to take you for myself whenever you were—” He moaned, gruffly. His cock was coated with her sweet essence and his precum, making his thrusts be caught at a steady pace by how easy it was to move inside of her “surrounded by endless suiters trying to court you.”

“D—Dim—Ahh!” She couldn’t even finish, he was already pressing against her sweetest spot, and so close to having an orgasm again. The sound escaping from their slapping skins was lewd, only emphasized by their wording and the loud creaks of the bed.

“_Ohh,_ Byleth. My sweet beloved Byleth…” He panted against her open mouth, his eyes tightly shut as his face was lost in complete euphoria.

They both met in a messy kiss, whimpering and moaning against each other. He pulls away if only to see her, feeling content as her pretty eyes dart away. "You're so beautiful." He presses his lips against her ear again, "I love feeling you against me, my beloved..."

"Alexandre, please. I..." She gulps dryly as his teeth follow the shape of her ear. Her head falls back to invite his lips on her neck, where his canines felt a little sharper. His hips met hers less aggressively, allowing for her nerves to feel less numb and welcome all pleasurable sensation back.

He wishes to have her for a little longer. Enjoy how his lips make her small hairs react, "Mine, and no one else's..." His voice rang low, shivering a moan when her hands push his face closer. Enabling. He responds by bruising her skin, swirling his tongue around until she lets out a hot whimper that gives the signal to keep his hips moving.

"So wet..." She mumbles breathless, quickly falling victim to the smoothness of his tongue. "More, more...Give me more, Dimitri. " Byleth whispers and smiles at his little gasp, his orgasm coming closer which she welcomed fully.

Her teeth met his bottom lip, with no indication of letting go as her nails now dug into the precious roundness of his buttocks; feeling each of his thrusts and the power in them; the love in them as he quickened the pace. "I know _only you _can give me more."

If the prince had wished to release anywhere else, now she had blocked that outcome.

“Come with me.” She instructed—no, she begged. Their lips meeting once again before parting, staring at each other faithfully as their orgasms finally collided. She felt heavy against the bed, bliss over washing every single sore and pain in her as her vision soon turned white and forced her to close her eyes, her scream being caught in her throat; in a bargain, she moaned heavily with thin lips.

His body loomed over her, his forehead staying between her breasts as his bliss came to wash away if only for a few seconds the aching soreness of his mind and physical scars, his audible pleasure caught between being a scream and a gruff moan; shuddering as he slowly pulled out of her and fell limp against her. Basking in the aftermath of their loving intimacy.

He stayed there, hearing her heavy breaths mixing with his own; his ear wishfully waiting to hear a heartbeat that no longer existed in her.

“I love you…” She panted, her fingers losing themselves in his hair as she began to gently caress his scalp.

His arms slowly wrapped around her, the position not being unpleasant for both of them. He sighed against her. Her heartbeat was no longer here, but she was; her words, her touches; herself. It was all here, with him. “I love you…” He responded, smiling brightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Byleth’s back began to ask for mercy after being pressed against the bed for so very long. The prince took a spot beside her, their bodies staying close as a blanket soon covered their nudeness.

Dimitri nests her against his chest. Fingertips meeting her arm while warmth rushes across his cheeks, "Are you well? I...didn't harm you, did I?"

Byleth blinks slowly and at ease, his touch was comforting. "You did not." She feels his relieved sigh on her hair before a kiss. "I'm fine, love."

Her chin rests on his chest to look at him. Dwell a little longer in his cool blues, "Are you fine?"

It takes him a moment, and only when he looks away can he nod.

Of course, that gets him a flick on his nose. "Hey," He protests with a smile after catching her wrist before she can take her hand back. 

"Words, Dimitri." She still chides playfully.

"Yes, I am well." He gives in with a shy smile still, "...I feel...very good."

Byleth lowers her head to rest in peace, letting his heartbeat soothe her in. She doesn't mind feeling her hand within his. 

“Do you think someone heard us?” Byleth mumbled while her gaze passed over bite marks she recognized. Her lips curved into a proud smirk.

“It’s probable…” Dimitri blinked constantly as he stared at the ceiling, his body still shivering in euphoria while an unexpected tiredness is taking over him.

“Hm, we could always blame Sylvain…” Byleth mumbles. Her hand leaves Dimitri's to trace along his chest before it crawls down, passing over his torso and hip until meeting with the shirt garter on his leg.

“Byleth, that’s…” Dimitri lets out a weak laugh as his arms soon brought her close. “Perfect…”

She gasps with a smile, sitting up if only to verify he wasn’t lying. “Alexandre.”

“He is constantly ignoring my requests of not sneaking ladies into his quarters…” He defends himself, knowing well he had no voice on the matter anymore seeing his actions; still, Byleth’s amused face was precious.

Like her collarbone covered by his bite marks, and her still bare breasts that gleamed by her sweat and his saliva.

Oh, there goes his tiredness.

“What are you—Ah!” She let out a gasp when the blanket was pulled over them completely, the prince soon showering her with precious kisses and devious touches.

Byleth really needs to take into consideration his extraordinary stamina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shout out to Dimilethtrash for bringing the last scene of this chapter to life! NSFW](https://twitter.com/Floweryuudes/status/1190987457208180736?s=09)
> 
> \----
> 
> We can proudly use the E rating,boyz.┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> The pope has all her bets on Dimileth,folks. Dimitri's new sword will come into play in the future. [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]
> 
> Hopefully, in the next chapter, we can close off the Academy phase and start dwelling into War Times. Things will keep moving away from canon. Apologies for that.
> 
> Also, more smut. More smut. This is E rating dammit.
> 
> I love how Dimitri and Byleth stare at the cooking flames so casually in the game, lmao. They go like HMMMMMM.
> 
> Byleth becomes a little more ruthless with her childhood friends since she isn't technically a teacher anymore. She will always treat Mercedes, Annette, Dedue, and Ashe properly though, since they are cinnamon buns.
> 
> Dimitri will finally have vengeance for all the times Sylvain didn't let him sleep huehuehuehue (¬‿¬). Poor Dedue, he will probably request to move to another room*gets slapped*.
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	15. Adulthood-Denudation(+18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all my readers, your support means a lot. I hope this story continues to be enjoyable for you!
> 
> \-----  
Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Blood, Violence, a foreshadowing of a panic attack, underage drinking(implied)
> 
> NSFW 18+ : Oral sex, standing sex. Possessive behaviour.
> 
> \----  
Lovely artwork:
> 
> [Pre-skip Dimileth dancing](https://twitter.com/chor_nim/status/1223971856937558017?s=19)
> 
> \---  
[Premonition](https://youtu.be/EBuGOkOC5ws)

There was darkness.

Then, there was a bright light.

The room was vibrant and warm, carpeted with a fine blue rug. Furnished handsomely yet it lacked a certain luster; evident that the kingdom was passing through dire times to polish little details like small cracks on wooden surfaces or tears at the end of tall curtains.

Young blues scanned curiously his surroundings as he was forced to sit on a plush chair, his small hands holding gently the armrests as he tried to keep his nerves in place. In front of him, a veteran painter seemed to prepare her canvas, ready to sketch the young prince’s features as well as the knights beside him.

“Dimitri?”

The prince looked towards his friend, smiling brightly as Byleth had called him. “Yes, Byle—Sir Byleth?” Dimitri quickly corrected, though that owned him a poke on his nose.

“Just Byleth is fine.” She reminded him, bending a little to his level so they could speak in privacy; Glenn too occupied speaking with the old woman in front of them at the moment.

“Are you alright? You seem a little pale…” She mouthed blandly, but her eyes soon shun with warmth. “We’ve been here quite some time…do you need some fresh air?”

Dimitri quickly shook his head, his smile never leaving. “N-Not at all, I just…seemed to fall asleep with my eyes open.” He confessed, a low youthful chuckle escaping him. “I’m sorry…”

“No need to apologize.” Byleth offered him a small smile. “Hmm…I thought I was the only one who could do that.”

“Learnt from the best.” Dimitri nodded, offering her praise.

They shared a small snicker.

“You were asleep then? That doesn’t explain why you seemed so pale…were you having a nightmare?” She asked next.

“I…don’t know,” Dimitri confessed. “It was truly odd…so many things happened…” His eyelids lowered, his mouth soon a frown. “A lot of bad things…”

“I see.” She nodded, poking his nose again. “It matters not. You’re awake now.”

“I see.” Dimitri’s lips curved while his cheeks soon turned pink “I’m happy to be awake…”

“Ahem…” Glenn cleared his throat to them, making the newly appointed knight stand straight once again while Dimitri only giggled.

“I apologize for the tardiness your highness; these old hands seem to not warm up quickly enough under this weather.” The woman explained, rubbing her hands together and exhaling against them. “Lone Moon thankfully brings the start of spring to our blessed lands…but not soon enough.” She sighed exasperated but smiled. “Well, enough of my foolishness. Please, assume positions.”

“Sit straighter, your highness.” Glenn gently instructed. “Unless you wish for me and Sir Byleth to look like giants beside you?” The young knight offered a smile as Dimitri readjusted the few cushions under his bum to make him look bigger.

“For a Blaiddyd, you surely are tiny.” Glenn snickered, his words a whisper so only they could reach Dimitri and Byleth; the other knight standing immobile as she stared into the nothingness. “It would surely be quite a tale for House Fraldarius to finally protect a Blaiddyd that isn’t taller than us.”

The Faerghus prince scoffed at that but he was too merry to argue, his chest feeling less heavy as he left behind those awful mirages from his long-lasting nightmare. “My father says Blaiddyds always get a growth spurt in a pinch.”

“We’ll see, your highness.” Glenn offered him a wink before taking out his sword, letting the long blade fall to the ground as he held the start of the hilt; his stance proud and strong. “With how often I manage to sweep you off your feet in the training grounds, I doubt your back has enough spine left to toughen and extend.” His voice became loud.

“I believe he is perfect the way he is.” Byleth finally intercepted, her hand resting over Dimitri’s head and offering a few gentle touches. “The only reason you keep being victorious Sir Glenn, it’s because Prince Alexandre fears to harm you.”

Glenn scoffed. “Like always, ready to defend him. He needs to keep his ground by himself.”

“Why exactly?” A bland question, her eyes a soft glare. “I am his sword after all. You are his shield, act like it.”

Dimitri snickered, covering it with a hand as his hair kept getting messed up by Byleth. Glenn only stared at her in awe.

“Excuse me…”

The woman had a smile, brush at hand. All of them went quiet when they were slightly chided. Glenn apologizing on their behalf.

Dimitri and Byleth shared one last grin, before going completely serious when Glenn turned their way.

“Enough chitchat, Lady Sophia needs to have the base colors done by today since we are leaving towards Duscur in two days.” 

Dimitri sighed, which meant they had to sit here for almost twelve hours then. “I understand…” His eyes went back to Byleth, who had taken a similar position to Glenn; her sword was brand new; the long and thick blade shun elegantly. He grinned at meeting with his reflection.

“Your highness…” Glenn warned again.

The prince wandered on his reflection on the blade, enjoying the pristine blue hues of his clothes. His gaze shifted upward, following the blade’s length to try and see Glenn’s reflection and offer one last banter.

That banter never came.

“G-Glenn?” Dimitri muttered, his tone shaky as he met with the knight’s visage.

“What is it, your highness?” Glenn turned towards him, concern extending across every word. “Are you unwell? That face of yours looks extremely pale…”

Dimitri’s head turned slowly, meeting with his knight’s half-melted features.

“Your highness, do you need a cleric?” Glenn asked, his voice twisting as flesh began to fall away from his cheek and jaw, part of his lips missing as raw muscle was exposed.

The prince’s frightened scream seemed to not only break him out of the tenue room but also called upon flames to destroy everything around him. Trapping him on his seat that was no longer plush or comfortable; it was hot and metallic.

He was suddenly in Duscurian fields, running away from a few bandits that tried to catch him using rope; a few of them were less merciful and decided to take a chance by just throwing their axes; both objects barely missing his body.

Multiple cries of dying men made him stop, curiosity taking over him. He stopped running, instead, he turned around to see if he was free from his assassins; for a moment he smiled, meeting with Byleth’s gaze as her long blade was coated with blood.

“Byleth...” He mouthed carefully, still cautious since his friend looked older. He slowly took in the image of her whole body covered by ashes, her hair in disarray as small cuts invade her face; while mild burns invaded her left arm and both her legs.

She was dressed completely in black, an odd golden pendant resting over her chest that held an eerie green glow.

“I told you not to stop. Keep moving forward!” She coldly demanded.

“No, please! Come with me, don’t stay behind!” Dimitri begged. “Run alongside me.”

“That’s not possible, my friend…” Her tone went soft, just like the small smile that she graced him with. “My duty demands otherwise.”

“You promised you would never leave me!” The prince no longer was that young lad, instead, he was his tarnished 18th-year-old self. His voice no longer was innocent, it did not crack under the pressure so often now, or so he believed. “You promised you would always stand beside me!”

Byleth still kept her smile, though her eyes held in forlorn and forsakenness. “I shall always stand beside you, my heart.” She offered a bow. “Whether I breathe or not.”

“Just like us.” A few voices said in unison, making the prince fall to his knees as he covered his ears; the pounding voices of the dead soon taking corporeal form.

“We are eternal, my useless son. Unless you avenge us, you shall never receive respite.” Lambert spoke coldly, his voice enough to make the flames of disaster feel welcoming. “Your passiveness always unnerved me…you make your ancestors weep in shame.”

“Ha, look at you! I can’t believe I withstood the penalty of eternal regret for you.” Glenn chided as he stood by Dimitri’s side. “The young lion is nothing more than a whimpering cub, ready for an alpha lion to come into his den and devour him.”

“Staring into the emptiness of Fhirdiad’s fields was always much more comforting than staring at your face.” Patricia hummed as she stood beside Lambert. “You were always such a needy child…clinging to my dress whenever you desired praise. Honestly, most of my words towards you were nothing more than empty flattery.” A sigh followed. “To think I died for you…a shame indeed.”

“Please, please stop…” Dimitri begged, his voice breaking. “I’ll do anything, I swear it.” He grunted. “I just need more time…”

“More time? For what? To lose yourself in frivolities that you don’t deserve? Like friendship…” Glenn grumbled, “and romance…things that should not belong to you, but for me…”

“Avenge us.” They began to chant together. “Avenge us, or else forfeit your life and join us.”

Before the prince could plead again, the sound of wind being cut by a sword made the voices run quiet while their ephemeral presence disappeared. Dimitri was once again able to look upward, his body shivering as cold sweat trailed down his face and neck.

“Byleth?” He mouthed frightfully, completely daunted. His quivering blues now stared at the different hues of orange and yellow that invaded her body; no longer covered by ash. Her frame was held by foreign clothing; yet, he saw the symbol of the Blaiddyd crest.

He then saw her sword, that now looked so dull and thin compared to what it used to be. However, her eyes were much gentler, her features held soothing emotions towards him.

The flames around him subdued and all surroundings went pitch black as only her body provided light now. It was no longer hot or too cold; it was mellow, everything felt mellow.

“You need to concentrate, Alexandre.” Her voice is soft as she bent down, holding his face gently as her sword met the ground beside him. “Concentrate, my heart.”

The prince panted, scanning the nothingness around him but Byleth’s hold made him stop doing so.

“No, just look at me. Tell me, what do you see?” Her thumbs began to rub softly on his cheeks. “Close your eyes, and open them when you’re ready to describe.”

Dimitri did so immediately, taking heavy breaths before opening his eyes again.

It was dark.

Then, there was soft blue light entering a familiar room.

This was Byleth’s room, in Garreg Mach.

“What do you see, Dimitri?” Byleth whispers gently.

His gaze shifted around her features, eventually looking down as he lingered on the sight of her rosy lips. “I…s—see you.” He whispers carefully, exhaling through his nose as crushing weight leaves his shoulders, following the way her lips curve into a small and gentle smile. “I—I see y—you.”

He was hyperventilating, his body still shivered as his whole skin gleamed due to the cold sweat that crawled along his frame and scars. One of her hands moves to reach one of his, making their hands rest over his stomach so he could feel his breathing, gently and silently instructing him to feel his core fill up with air.

“Can you describe the room? Over there, on the counter, what do you see?” She prompted, moving closer to the headboard so the prince could have a clear view at the rest of her room.

His teary eyes fell to her desk, to her table, everywhere. However, he found comfort on a long shelve in one of the walls, where Byleth kept a vase with lavender and pink poppies; and multiple dolls that looked like her students. “I—I see…I—I see…” He took a dry gulp. “I see…dolls and flowers…” A mutter as a few tears finally stroll down.

They were sitting on the bed, both their frames covered by a thin white blanket. Dimitri soon embraced her close, letting his head rest over hers as his eyes kept focusing on the flower arrangement, the colors bringing him peace since it reminded him of Byleth’s eyes and lips.

The knight held him close now, a hand resting on his side while the other rubbed his back gently; finding comfort that his breathing was going back to normal; she began to give him soft kisses on his shoulder, where her face was trapped at the moment.

“I see Dedue, and Annette with Mercedes…” He described the dolls that he could clearly distinguish, his only light being the resplendence of the moon. “I see…all of my classmates…” He followed the silhouette of what appeared to be Felix and Sylvain; Ashe and Ingrid. So many more, ah, there was a Claude upside down.

He let out a very long sigh.

He was safe. He wasn’t in 16th of Lone Moon, year 1175; nor he was in 1st of Great Tree Moon, year 1176.

He was…he was…

“Byleth…what day is today?” He asked, voice soft and much calmer now; still felt strained but no longer captured. “Would you tell me the date?” His eyes followed the white feathers on the silver carpet, the small doll that seemed so similar to him; he scanned the clothing on the ground, recognizing his belongings but also Byleth’s.

“21st of Ethereal Moon, Imperial year 1180. Sunday.” A concise answer. Her warm hand still offering soothing touches to his cold skin, to his aching scars.

“Dawn is still far off…” The soft timber of her voice finishes to lull him, he has always found peace in her reserved between lines."Very far off..."

His eyes soon strained, lips forming a frown. He moves back to meet with her visage, taking in her calm features. There were no royal clothes on her, nor ashes on her skin; in fact, nothing was protecting her nudeness besides the bed cloth that latches over her chest. His hands move upward, holding her face gently as he allows himself some respite in her stern eyes.

Yes, they were stern; but the longer he stared the softer they became. She would slowly blink, his attention now shifting to the way her pupils would shift size.

He ended up looking away, glaring at the dark oak headboard.

“I apologize for waking you, this is unbefitting for a prince.” His tone was bitter. “I’m sorry, Byleth…”

Was he apologizing for dragging her into one of his nightmares? Did he ask forgiveness for taking her body passionately to only end up breaking down a few hours later? Perhaps, he searched for some clemency after splitting away from his poise self.

“A prince casts emotion, there’s no need to apologize.” Smaller hands fell over his, that were still holding her.

Dimitri couldn’t believe her words. These phantoms, they reclaim tribute. They reclaim action.

This room was no longer a safe haven; their needs and wallows penetrate these walls and any barrier that could give him a truce. It had been a long time since he had a vivid nightmare.

It was punishment, for allowing himself to dwell in the sensation of finally giving himself to Byleth, for enjoying how she reciprocated the sentiment and action.

While he is here, dwelling in the warmth of his beloved, those that perished suffer in the depths of the frigid underworld; unable to move on and let go.

Byleth’s mouth went flat as he moved away from her, the prince lying down on the bed once again but facing the wall. She stared at his back for a moment, following the lines of his muscles and scars; but also red spots left by her mouth and fingers.

“Do you wish to speak about it?” She asked.

“There’s nothing I could tell you that would surprise you.” A solemn answer. 

“It’s not about recalling, it’s about confronting the perturbation.” She wished to come closer, but instead sat up straighter, bringing her knees up so her arms could rest against them. The way he rested on the bed gave her the idea that he wished to isolate himself; however, the fact that he still wishes to stay in bed made a small glimpse of hope burn in her chest.

“Do you see them?” He asked bluntly, his voice going soft for the next question. “Does…my father and Glenn still visit you?” The words quickly prying open the instances of his nightmare, yet he waited; lonely staring at the wall.

“They do not.” Her gaze shifted to her arms. “Not recently.”

There was silence, but deep inside the knight knew her prince’s heart was shattering; she couldn’t blame him, it would be natural for him to feel jealous and almost hate that her phantoms are letting her go while he is barely escaping to drown in his regrets.

She was proven wrong, and disgust turmoiled on her stomach for ever believing Dimitri could ever desire such gruesome feelings on someone else.

“I’m glad…” He sighed, relieved. “To know that they no longer touch you pleases me.” He closed his eyes, comfort overcoming his chest while his skin crawled. “You no longer need to carry the burden of them …”

“Neither do you.” She turned to see him, despite there was no response from him.

The prince couldn’t agree with that, his father stared at him intently while he proclaimed for his life to be avenged; it was a direct order, a direct plea. He couldn’t ignore them, he couldn’t leave them behind.

Still, he can keep them away from her, and that brought relief.

“You always try to carry all the weight on your shoulders…that’s unfair.” She softly protested, her tone bland.

“I’m the reason so many died on that field that day. This is nothing compared to what they suffered, compared to how they continue to be in despair.” He stressed.

“Please, Dimitri. Don’t take the blame…the only ones at fault were those who attacked us.” She looked at him more tenderly, one of her hands reaching to touch his hair but desisted on the idea since he pressed his face further into the mattress.

This was progress however, they were speaking about their emotions; the scenario was almost comical, but perhaps that’s what made it feel so raw and safe.

The prince could see the shadow of her hand looming over his head, his gaze shifting towards the bed as he frowned.

Byleth sighed through her nose, sitting closer to him so their bodies would touch instead, her hand falling on his side; he flinched but didn’t request for her to move away.

“I promised I would remain by your side, and you accepted such terms with gratitude and comfort even before coming to this institution.” She reminded him. “If you no longer desire to share the burden, then at least allow for my sword to break the wind and lead you to a path of progress.”

He blinked, his cheeks heating up at the contact and by the determination of her words. How Faerghus of her. That made him scoff, a smile escaping. “How exactly is that not sharing the burden?”

Her hand moved to his head, threads of blond passing easily through her fingers. “My words are a never-ending loop. I was, I am and I will be beside you.” She heard him sigh.

He never gets tired of hearing her words filled with reassurance, but he fears how many times he needs to hear them. Will there be a time where she simply gets tired?

“Cut a path forward with your sword…” He mumbled between a sniff, the memory of his nightmare ending when her weak blade managed to dissipate his executioners, their souls being the ones quelled instead of his.

However, he needed to ask what would happen if she was ever removed from his side. Would she come back like in the fields of Duscur?

Would she come back like the time she intercepted him in Remire Village?

Would she return even if it was against death itself, like that instance in that frozen camp?

“I don’t know what would I do if I lost you in our path of searching for the truth.” Yes, ours. “You seem to always return…and yet,” This conversation reminded him of one they had long ago, though their bodies are far more exposed but nothing compared to the openness of their souls. “The possibility of neither of us surviving is quite high…” despite how hard he would fight to meet his end alive.

“It’s scary, isn’t it?”

He turned his head slightly, feeling part of her hand on his face now; soft digits removing the remains of his sorrow.

His eyebrows furrowed.

“The fear of not being able to stay beside you, to be able to fulfill this quest…the sensation is quite overwhelming.” Her voice trailed off. “I have no intention of dying, but I still fear the possibility.” She felt him shift on his back, his gaze probably completely attentive towards her. “However, you give me strength and courage to face it.”

She looked at him, moving her hand to his chest where his heartbeat rested. He understood his fear, it was the same; she didn’t know what would become of her if he were to succumb to the voices of the dead and their need for revenge.

Losing his life in the process.

“Let’s keep confronting it side by side…” She stared into his blues. “We need to go back home, alive and together.”

He stared back, and after a moment he spoke. “…Home.”

Go back home, despite how hard he fought it off…he smiled. He remembered the image of him and his knights being captured in that portrait; despite that the instance was very brief, he managed to see Glenn’s face completely normal.

That portrait must still be somewhere in one of the many basements in Castle Fhirdiad, never being revelated in respect of what transpired in the tragedy; the mourning period never ended for that piece.

He doesn’t wish to think more about it. Instead, a hand met hers, holding it gently. His approval of the notion was silent, but she would take it. “What would happen if I asked you to no longer raise the sword I gave you?”

She raised an eyebrow; his tone was even and direct. “I would raise an axe?” Her tone soon matched his. “If quick enough, fists can cut the wind as well…and there’s always the Sword of the Creator.”

He deserved that answer for such a pointless question. “If you were to stop being my knight…would you still be with me?” His tone was softer this time, almost a whisper.

A question like that while being in the nude like this was a little overkill, adding to that all the times along the years she has answered those questions despite it was presented differently each time.

Byleth felt her face too warm to tease him about it. “Of course.” She would never get tired of confirming her presence beside him. “Always.”

Dimitri finally turned fully, wrapping his arms around her in the best of his capabilities as his face met her hip. The knight could only blink at the sudden movement, too caught in the moment to react properly.

“Thank you…” He exhaled the words. His smile staying in place.

Eventually, she offered him a few pats on the head, a smile escaping her as he seemed to stay there comfortably; his body no longer felt stiff or caught in the aftermath of his nightmare. “Want me to embrace you?”

“Yes.” An immediate response, that made her snicker.

Dimitri once again faced the wall, finding further comfort being trapped by Byleth’s arms and the wall, no longer staring at it with resentment. His cheeks once again flared in color, taking the position of the smaller spoon as Byleth wraps around his frame with ease, her head caught in the spot between his nape and shoulder.

Warmth overflowed him, and also a realization. They were still nude under these covers. He was being embraced, while her chest makes direct contact with his skin.

“Apologies, but why are you still undressed?” He asked meekly, matching his shy smile. He trembles when her hand began to do circle motions on his chest.

“Why are you—” She emphasized the pronoun “still naked?” She rebutted, following with a kiss on his neck. She fought off to voice her amusement when he curled further, though that gave her the opening to reach his ear easier while pressing more against him.

“Please, allow me to amend. I must…have fallen asleep after...” After having her for the third time, or perhaps the fifth? Goddess, did he fall asleep in the middle of one of their pleasurable rounds? Heavens, please let that not be the case. “the recent events.”

Her hot giggle against his ear confirmed his thought.

“I’m terribly sorry.” He asked for forgiveness again, melting against her since he was coming close to another emotional limit; however, this held tenderness and love at its base.

Byleth laughed this time, her eyes closing as she nuzzled their faces together. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, after where that mouth of yours has explored…not even the dandiest of words can clear you off.”

He chokes on nothing, recovering his ground after a few seconds. “Pardon me, but you allowed me entrance.” He defended himself, voice wavering against her calm statements.

Memories of biting her inners thighs resurface, of his mouth exploring higher and staying there as his tongue explored between her folds; taking her essence greedily into his mouth as she cried out his name and begged him to stay longer.

He pushes the images away or else she will utterly destroy him.

“Yes, I did.” She hums, her fingers now caressing around his waist instead, enjoying the shape of it. “Indeed, I did…” With a single finger she pokes his hip, letting her full hand rest on his thigh to play around with his shirt garter.

She just confirmed it, that alone is enough to make him hide his face against the bed again; holding in a scream.

The knight no longer pesters him, wishing for him to relax and fall asleep to her touches. She stares at him for a few minutes; while he doesn’t speak, it’s obvious the Dimitri can no longer rest; either because he is too alert or because he is afraid of a following nightmare.

After a short sigh, her teeth grace his ear gently before speaking. “Would you like to go on a ride?” A sweet offer, quickly catching his attention since his face stopped hiding as he wished to hear more. “We take a quick bath, we ready our horses and go to the open fields near Garreg Mach.”

He dwells in the offer for a moment, absentmindedly poking the mattress with a finger. The offer sounded delightful, but being here at this moment like this felt too nice as well.

He felt human. Going outside of these walls meant the mask had to return, and he enjoyed being seen like this.

“As a follow-up, we go into town, get some food and rent a room in an inn…” An extra offer followed up by a kiss on his cheek. “We stay there until sunset.”

He scans the possibilities. A warm bath, a soothing ride on his trusted steed with the best company, a promise of a fulfilling meal, and perhaps of endearing touches as they rest away from peering eyes.

It sounded wonderful, and all for his name. He felt undeserving, too good for just himself.

“Could I exchange the inn for us simply returning here, after acquiring a few things from the market for our friends?” A counteroffer. “We would have our horses, making it easier to bring back heavier items like fertilizer for Dedue’s crops, or new training lances for the children…”

She doesn’t protest, though deep inside a wish for the prince to accept kindness just for himself stays lit.

“We could also bring back some cooked meat, and ale…a few pieces of cheese…” He trailed off. “For when we come back here…”

Byleth smiles, at least the plan to just rest after the ride stands. Good.

“If that is what you wish, it shall be done.” Her arms were slowly moving away, but a hand kept them in place.

“May we stay here…for a moment longer?” His tone was doubtful.

Her return is immediate, holding him a little tighter as he eventually turns to embrace her as well; his face soon resting against her collarbone. “As long as you need.”

She feels his exhale, but also his smile. Curiosity takes over her, and moves away to stare at him.

“What’s with that quirky smile?” Byleth teased before her mouth was silenced with kisses.

That reminded her, that she needed to bring back some chamomile flowers, silphium buds, and ginger roots.

**28th:**

Dimitri felt frustrated with his body. It demanded sustenance, it demanded rest.

It demanded physiological relief.

It demanded socializing.

Now, it demanded him intimacy.

Things that incapacitate him from keep pushing forward in his training, in his classes, and on his deepest personal goal.

These limits were tedious, but they were human; a thought that made him not truly despise his corporeal form.

However, the newly added necessity was more chaotic than the rest, since it required his beloved to be accomplished.

Yes, he required for his beautiful, courageous, soft, intelligent, mesmerizing, unconventional, ravenous—

“Your highness, are you in there?” Sylvain questioned.

Strong, warm, precious, seductive, pleasant, engaging—

“Hey, your highness!” Sylvain knocked on Dimitri’s head.

Beloved.

“Boar!” Felix screamed irked, making the prince return to reality.

Dimitri blinked a few times as he looked at his surroundings, noticing that he was standing near the greenhouse; where Sylvain and Felix were giving him a look since he probably stood there like a statue, losing himself in thought.

“Daydreaming again? Hah, you are hopeless…” Sylvain teased with a grin, crossing his arms. “Or are you internally losing your cool after realizing that you haven’t asked Teach officially for the ball?”

“Hah, he will probably break if Byleth has already accepted someone else’s invitation; on purpose or perhaps by accident,” Felix smirked, knowing well how clueless Byleth could be sometimes. “I have seen her talking with a lot of students today…”

Ah, that’s true. Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed, his cheeks tinting with a soft pink hue. The prince had not realized that he was supposed to offer a gift to his beloved in order to request her presence as his partner for the upcoming ball; feeling that such tradition wasn’t necessary between them since they were a couple. Surely, that meant they would go together. Right?

Right?

No, wrong!

He was an idiotic moron! How could he possibly ignore such an important piece of his plan to ask Byleth’s hand in marriage? If she were to be swept away in the ball, there was no guarantee he could drag her away from the celebration and bring her to the goddess tower.

He had the ring, he had the spot, he had her assurance that she is willing to let go of the Blaiddyd sword; all he needed now, was her and an assertive yes.

“By the goddess, what am I supposed to do?!” The prince exclaimed, quickly being motioned to keep his voice low by Sylvain. “T—The ball is in two days, is that enough time to muster a presentable offer to her?”

“Relax, relax.” Sylvain stood by his side, wrapping an arm over Dimitri’s shoulders. “Your buddy Sylvain is here, your highness. With me in your team, nothing can go wrong.” He proudly stated.

Felix scoffed. “You better say goodbye to your opportunity…”

“Felix, stop wounding me! Give me some credit, it’s thanks to me that Annette is going with you to the ball!” Sylvain sheepishly smiled, getting an instant reward when Felix’s mouth dropped. “If it weren’t for me, you would have no one to go with you.”

The swordmaster’s face soon matched the prince’s, though he quickly glared at Sylvain but ended up looking away, feigning ignorance; his silence was enough to confirm his childhood friend’s words, however.

Dimitri looked at the floor. Even Felix asked someone’s hand…

The prince couldn’t blame his beloved if she rejected him for the night.

After some teasing and a few words preparing him for rejection, the prince was instructed in the tradition of asking someone for the ball; you had to offer a rose. The color of the rose was important since it stated your intentions towards the recipient.

Friend? The rose was yellow. Comrade? The rose was white. Crush? The rose was pink. Lover? The rose was red.

However, the prince found himself conflicted. All those words matched the relationship he had with Byleth, how was he supposed to choose? He decided not to, instead, he grabbed one of each; or rather, Dedue was kind enough to get them ready.

The thorns were removed, and the roses were tied together by a thin rope. A few encouraging words were given by his vassal before the prince was set off to look for his beloved, alone.

Felix and Sylvain had been driven away by Dedue, an act Dimitri would give his thanks properly, later.

He didn’t have to search far off or for long, Byleth at the moment was fishing. Sadly, the knight had the company of Claude and Edelgard; all of them were placing baits on the hooks of their rods.

Dimitri’s steps were slow as he made the distance between them smaller, his breathing hitching as more details about them unraveled. His mind was soon exhilarating with endless thoughts, sapphires following the movement of their lines being cast while the three of them stood close to each other.

He then saw them, the yellow rose attached to Claude’s belt, and the pink rose attached to Edelgard’s hip.

No, he couldn’t allow it! Byleth wouldn’t refuse another house leader, less one that held a close bond with her. 

Claude let out a small laugh as he sat down on the dock instead. “Winter may be here, but inside the walls of Garreg Mach, it feels like it’s always spring for the greenhouse and the pond.” The tactician hummed. “Magic is quite peculiar.”

“It’s not surprising. The Academy’s facilities are the most advanced in all of Fódlan.” Edelgard added, her gaze caught on the knight’s visage as she stood near her. The princess felt thankful that Hubert allowed her to have a short respite, even if the event was just fishing.

“Hm?” Edelgard quickly turned as she caught the sound of rapid steps on the dock, raising an eyebrow as she saw Dimitri coming closer to them at a rapid pace and with a blank stare. “Heh, this is quite the event. All royals from Fódlan standing in the same pier.”

Claude turned around to catch a glimpse of the prince. “Oh, hey your royalness! This is quite a pleasure indeed!” The archer raised an eyebrow as Dimitri didn’t react to his words or Edelgard’s, he simply kept walking straight. “Hey, Dimitri!”

Byleth reacted to his name being mentioned, a blank stare still resting on her features as she turned around. Her visage didn’t change as her body was collided by his, losing her balance by the force of his body and quickly falling into the water.

Both of them fell into the water.

Claude and Edelgard didn’t know how to react immediately, still confused as to why Dimitri would crash against the professor and make both of them fall into the pond.

Unknown to them, Dimitri had been overwhelmed by his thoughts and emotions, too brash to stop his feet in time.

“Hey, are you two alright?!” Claude beckoned at them when their heads lifted above water.

“We must secure them out of the pond, the water may not be frozen but it’s still freezing.” Edelgard quickly took command.

Dimitri finally blinked, observing his beloved in front of him. Both of them had their bangs stuck to their faces, their vision deplorable though their appearance must be worse; and it was all his fault. His eyes quivered at her blank stare, his cheeks soon becoming crimson by embarrassment instead of the cold.

“I—I…” He tried to speak, but her blinks were distracting; her whole face was distracting. He loved the way her features seemed sharp, how she cocked her head to a side.

He still felt something in his hand, he could still ask for her hand.

He was already deplorable, even if they left the pond, nothing would make him presentable.

“W—Would you do m—me the honor of g—going to the ball with me?” He whispered, stuttering out of nervousness and not because of the cold; raising his hand from the water to offer his gift.

Byleth blinked, staring at the offering. A small smile soon appeared, bringing warmth to Dimitri’s chest.

However, Dimitri felt the roses move. Roses are inert. His gaze fell to his hand, his visage turning stoic as he met with a flapping fish.

Oh no.

Heavens, this was something so basic and he still ruins it—

“I accept.”

He looked at her again, doubt now shunning in his gaze.

Byleth kept her smile as she stared back, her eyes soft and full of endearing emotions. “I accept, Dimitri.”

The bouquet floated somewhere else, soon resting under the pier. Claude let out a laugh as he watched the scene in front of him, not needing to hear their words to be able to piece out what was happening; Edelgard disbelieving the outcome even when Byleth began to splash the prince.

Claude soon threw himself to the pond, dragging the princess soon enough. All royals and the professor quickly caught in a short playful game to everyone’s surprise. At the distance, Hubert was already planning a few vexes towards the members of the Blue Lion house.

The mage desisted of the idea when he heard Edelgard’s laugh, the princess clinging unto the professor most of the time since she couldn't stay afloat for too long.

* * *

Edelgard and Claude were stuck in the sauna, both of them almost suffering from pneumonia since they weren’t resilient to the cold, unlike Dimitri and Byleth.

The prince was still starstruck of getting a positive response from his beloved, but also because of the playful game of splashes he shared with Claude and Edelgard.

It felt like a wall was destroyed. Even when almost all of them got detention for disrupting the peace in the institution and for wrongfully using an installation. What caught everyone’s surprise, was that Byleth was penalized too.

The knight vouched for Edelgard’s and Claude’s innocence, managing to make a deal with Jeritza and Manuela to only give detention to her and Dimitri.

Manuela was quickly convinced with an offer for a few free drinks, Jeritza was moved with a promise of a heated duel and some sweets.

After arranging themselves in dry clothes, with a strict order to do so quickly by Jeritza, a liege and knight were stuck arranging the weapon shed from the Blue Lion house.

The room was lit by a few candles that rested around a few crates and walls, the room pleasantly smelling like ore, leather, and steel. At least, the prince thought it was pleasant; in all honesty, this felt more like a reward instead of punishment.

The view around the room was delightful too.

The glint of swords was intriguing, the shape of gauntlets was alluring. Still, what kept his eyes unblinking was the sight of milky thighs and calves.

Byleth took Jeritza’s warning seriously. Not wishing to waste time with armor and unnecessary binding, she quickly dressed into the academy’s uniform. At the moment, the knight was using a short ladder to reach a few high shelves, taking note if the broken shards from the equipment were correctly cataloged.

She would stretch frequently to overview open boxes, making her muscles tense; the prince fascinated with the motion.

“Dimitri, can you come over here? I can’t reach these…” She softly protested before a sigh followed, turning around slightly to meet with her embarrassed liege, but she didn’t take note on that; far too concentrated on the task, wishing to finish it quickly so they could go cook the fish Dimitri gifted her.

“Of course, my apologies.” He cleared his throat, standing beside the ladder. He offered a hand so she would use it to guide herself down the ladder, but he quickly blinked when she instead used it to balance herself for a moment while stepping on his shoulder.

The knight used the prince’s shoulders as a ladder now.

Dimitri cleared his throat, his face and gaze glued to the ground while his hands held her legs gently now, trying to keep her balance even. “B—Beloved, you should leave this task to me…” He protested with a smile, his face feeling warm. The idea that he could look upward and meet with the sight of her underskirt was tempting, but he would never act on it.

“It is fine. I’m almost done with this.” She rejected the offer, using granite to mark away a few things from a list. “We’re on the clear. Unless you haven’t finished with your part of the job?” A direct question.

He gulped. “It’s done, mam.” 

“Surprising, seeing how many times I caught you gazing off.” She smiled as she checked a few leather holsters. “Are you doing alright? It didn’t seem you tackle me on purpose…”

Dimitri’s ears began to burn, embarrassed that he was caught yearning for her; on different levels. “I’m alright, I was…just too concentrated on reaching you. Please forgive my recklessness.” A sigh followed as his smile didn’t falter. “It’s interesting the range of your eyesight…I never saw you facing my way.”

“You believe these two ocular organs that compromise almost half my face don’t give me at least a few advantages?” She teased aloofly.

His whole frame rumbled as he laughed, the knight having to take a stronger stance to not fall over.

“I believe they are beautiful…” Dimitri spoke after his amusement ceased for a bit.

It was a simple compliment, but her face still felt warm. She smiled, finishing off her list and gently requesting Dimitri to help her get on the ladder again; messing his blond locks with a hand as she moved down the steps.

The prince let out a small huff, blowing a few strands of hair before moving them back to place; or at least trying to do so.

“Good job today.” She praised as her hands were now busy with multiple finished lists, arranging them over a crate. “This place needed to be fixed nevertheless, so your odd actions were useful.” A chuckle followed. “Is there a particular reason why you needed to ask my hand for the ball? It seemed rather pointless taking into consideration our status right now.”

“I…” He hesitated, still caught in the praise but soon swallowed in her teasing. “I was unaware that there were certain procedures before attending the ball, they were brought to my attention by Sylvain.”

“Hm, I had the notion the exchange was roses. Not a quick bath in the cold fishing pond and a fish.”

Dimitri was going to continue offering apologies, but by now he knew well when her words were a tease; despite her indifferent tone. His steps were guided as his body reached hers, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist to bring them closer together.

Byleth blinked a few times, never moving away her attention from the lists even when the prince’s head rested on her shoulder. “Yes?”

Dimitri’s lips curved, getting lost in her fresh scent and how warm her body felt.

She caved in, leaving the lists to rest and instead move her hands to his arms, her thumbs offering gentle touches. His attention was always sweet, and it brought content to her heart that he no longer asked for permission whenever he desired to embrace or kiss her.

Her hands make him let go if only slightly, extending his arms to be able to retrieve the gauntlets that were protecting his hands; the motion so familiar and soothing for both of them. “These need polishing, it’s best we leave them here.” Her attention shifted to his right hand, staring intently to a specific finger.

Dimitri cocked his head to a side, feeling his heartbeat exhilarate at her silent observation of his hands; something she has been doing quite often lately. It was intriguing, these past days she seems to lose herself in concentration often, her face not giving in her real thoughts with the exception whenever they share a meal or tea, whenever they sleep together and have intimacy.

Yes, all limits would break and nothing but genuine reactions would escape from her whenever she was trapped by his lips and hands. He enjoyed it fully, feeling her melt to his touch and be blessed with gestures unknown to others, with sounds deaf to all ears except his.

Heavens, this body of his it’s demanding again; pleading silently to feel her body and receive her praise and touches in return; it’s annoying, how can something so human feed the beast dwelling in him so easily?

His hands went back to her body, though they rested in different areas now; one caught passing slowly on an exposed thigh, while the other simply waited under her heavy chest. She was so soft, he couldn’t help but savor his digits making her skin crawl while no sound escapes her.

He always enjoyed how his beloved always gave silent cues to continue, like her head falling back to expose her neck to him; his lips quickly residing there to leave soft kisses and gentle nibbles behind, feeling her swallow thickly to then follow with a long exhale.

“Is this another attempt of you asking me to accompany you to the ball? I have already said yes…” She whispered, intrigued at his sudden boldness. Her eyes were gently closed, eyebrows softly furrowed as her neck kept getting marked; thankful that most of her attires had high collars and capes.

“You’re cruel, my beloved…” His voice was suddenly husky, making her shiver. His fingers were now crawling upper, passing gently over the edge of her underwear, soon groaning against her nape in approval of the sensation.

“You do realize where we are right now?” Her words made her smile evident, her moan as he bit down on her neck made it clear he had no indication to stop. “How unbefitting of you, your highness…”

She always mocks his title, and he relishes on it; so many people go out their way to isolate themselves from him. Then there was Byleth, making him feel that his titles and duties were so human and none relevant.

His member feels like it could burst just at the thought of that.

She turns her face towards him so their lips finally meet, exchanging a passionate kiss as their wet tongues meet and their exhales collide with each other. Well-structured sentences are no longer needed, the only acceptable conversation now could only be an exchange of indications and pleads, using moans and gasps with short words like their names or commands.

Byleth’s arms hang loosely, unable to take control as his hands were already undoing her. His name breaks through her in a whisper as his fingers are undoing her jacket, going desperate and simply tugging away when he meets with her blouse’s buttons. She keeps a shaky exhale at the sound of fabric tearing, yet his pleased moan at the sight of her breasts finally makes her whine. 

"You're so beautiful, Byleth..." His voice left in a whisper while his lips moved away, greedily going towards her neck to feel her skin prickle before passing his tongue across an old bite mark. His warm hands softly trace over her brassiere, enticed to the patterns and embroidery etched over white fabric that framed her breasts perfectly. "Goddess, please forgive me, you just feel _so right..."_ He muses while letting one hand finally slip under the fabric, caressing and squeezing her bust under until he felt her nipples react. With a firm tug, he began to tease one of them. "and completely mine..." 

Her mind could no longer host any other thought than him, “D—Dimitri…” She moans as his lips part away from her neck but his tongue lingers on the new red mark, her eyes staying hazy as his free hand follows the form of her stomach until passing the band of her skirt; his fingers felt like fire when they finally circled around her clit. She hissed at his aggressive touch, yet he quietly took the critique with a soft puff of air before moving his fingers more gently. She draws his face towards her, holding his chin in a vice grip. Rewarding him with a kiss for his quickness to adapt.

Their kiss was sloppy, yet they were both eager to recover from any mistake. Perhaps they were too engaged or just knew they had a limited time before an unsuspecting student could stumble their way in and find them like this. It was hard to part whenever one of them needed to breathe, and the sight of him biting the trail of saliva that connected their lips before taking possession of her mouth again made all doubts disperse into the air.

He felt overwhelming, confident, and greedy. Goddess, what did she just sign herself to?

The built-up is painfully slow while his hands are agonizingly fast, she is tired of his teasing; retaliating by brushing her hand against the length of his member, painfully trapped in his pants.

His groan is sharp and audible, that alone made her sex tingle while her walls clenched; her undergarments slowly soiling themselves with her fluids that escaped alongside her thighs.

“Curse you!” He hisses with a smile, retrieving his hands to instead grab her and press her gently against a wall; their lips once again meeting but only briefly since her breathless laugh tickled him; no, it excited him beyond measure.

He loves kissing her, feeling her, making her be a mess. His mouth trails lower to attend her soft breasts, enjoying how they bounced when he pulled them out. "Already flustered..." He whispers at seeing her chest so flared up, soon refreshing marks that he doesn’t allow to heal but always treating her nipples with care.

“A—Ahh!” Byleth covered her mouth when he sucked a little harder.

Most of the time, he does.

Dimitri soon falls to his knees, without warning he grasps her thick thighs and places his face under her skirt, exhaling a hot breath against her labia and clit; getting an immediate gasp and moan from her.

She was so tender, so precious. He only wishes to make her feel good.

He adores the way she covers her mouth to hold in her moans, how trusting she is when he lifts her leg softly to give better access to his wandering tongue that is quickly soaking the thin fabric of her panties; how mesmerizing she looks when she moves her skirt upward so those lovely eyes meet his hungry gaze; only faulting in the end and looking somewhere else.

Her face bursting in color, her gleaming bust, her wet thighs; her warm entrance. He needed it all.

Dimitri shudders as he releases his cock, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of his pants if he were to soil them further. “You’re so warm…” He praises as he keeps sucking her nub over her underwear, his nerves sparking like fire when she whimpers and begs him to not stop.

He exhales, never enjoying for long that tone in her voice. Compliantly he moves away her underwear enough to be able to pass his tongue fully on her wet slit, moaning when her hips jolt forward at the sensation.

“Goddess, you feel amazing…” He groans before swirling his tongue over her clit, waiting for her praise that ends up being just gibberish as her face points to the ceiling, her hands holding down to his hair with force to keep him in place that makes him grumble pleasantly in response.

Hot, she was so incredibly hot.

“You’re so impatient today, my beloved…” He teases as he pulls away with half eyelids, his lips meeting with familiar purple marks across her thigh as he decides to let her rest for a moment.

Dimitri scolded her, but he was quite impatient himself; unable to keep his mouth from meeting her entrance for long, soon probing her walls generously that reacted against his defiant tongue. Beads of her essence fall into his mouth more frequently, and he feels another wave of pleasure course through his whole body just at the thought of her coming against him. 

“Dimitri!” Byleth prays his name, she would sing it if her breathing wasn’t so ragged. “_More,_ more…”She cries_ out_, tears almost overflowing as the pleasure is almost too much. The thought was vulgar, but it felt fantastic to fuck the prince’s face.

"No, your highness." She demands with gritted teeth when he tried to pull away, nimble hands keeping his face in place. "Keep that pretty mouth against me."

He moans with a smile, eager to follow such command with a slick movement of his tongue between her folds. 

_Pretty...pretty. _The praise bounces on his mind for the longest of time, and his ears flush red because of it. Her fingers caressing his scalp and jaw made him exhale shakily.

"You're so pretty,Dimitri..." she says softly with a smile, pushing his hair back to have a better look at those lovely dazed blues. "Please, be good to me..."

"Beloved..." He's the one to look away this time, closing his eyes to just concentrate fully on her pleasure or else his rhythm would stutter. How could he ever deny such subtle plight?

He zealously and greedily keeps his tongue in place when she suddenly gasps, the hold on her thigh becoming stronger as she comes against him with full force; pleasantly consuming her orgasm and licking all around to not leave a single drop behind.

While Byleth stands against the wall with heavy breaths,Dimitri basks in how stimulated she is, unable to hold in a grin as he leaves trails of kisses along her legs while his fingers pulled down her panties. The motion only feeding the need to ruin her.

He stands and quickly picks her up to align her entrance with his swollen head; rubbing his full length on her slit and pressing gently on her clit to make her mumble again; hissing by how harshly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their foreheads press together before their lips do, but ceases the kiss to look into her tired and watery eyes. "Love, are you doing well? Should we...stop?" He murmurs, trying not to lose himself in her beautiful and gentle stare. It was tempting, so tempting...to simply give in. 

"No, I need this." Her answer is cool and monotone. Her nails sink into his back before smiling, pressing further kisses on his lips until they trace down towards his jaw; enjoying every little sound that came out his throat. "Please, Dimitri..._come inside_."

A low grumble goes across their ears, and for a moment Dimitri is surprised he can make such a noise. He couldn't care for long, not when his beloved is asking for him. “You look fantastic…” He compliments, knowing well his words made her soft but mad at the same time; the proof of it relies on the way she glares at him with lowered eyelids now.

She doesn’t answer back until he finally goes in, her legs trapping his waist as he begins to thrust softly at first; not the least surprised that he can lift her like a mere rag doll. “If only you were this diligent when I’m beating you down.” She breathlessly states as his tip meets her sweetest spot.

“Perhaps you would win a duel against me then.” A challenge stated between a moan, slightly curving closer to him as his fingers pressed harder along her hips and ass.

He stops fully, giving her an intense stare filled with lust and love.

He smiles, and she knows that isn’t a good thing but at least her words worked.

Byleth soon takes off one of her gloves to bit down on it, or else she would mewl by how hard he began making her ass meet his hips; the slap of skin with skin only making it feel more powerful.

“No,” He heaves as their eyes meet. “Please, kiss me.” Dimitri is soon the one begging, his face gleaming due to sweat and her arousal still stuck around his mouth. “Byleth, please kiss—” His words are interrupted by a sharp moan that is muffled by her lips; both of them melting against each other in perfect synchronize.

One of her shoes fell off by the intense shaking and thrusting, her toes curling and legs stretching as the prince gave no respite. No rest with his thrusts, no rest with his tongue, no rest with his moans.

Byleth has no idea if she will be able to stand after this.

"Oh, Dimitri..." She bites on his bottom lip, feeling the whole world going numb as his cock slowly leaves her walls. His tongue manages to silence her cry-out when he pushed back inside.

No, the answer is clear: there’s no way she is standing after this. Either because her body gives in, or the emotional rush is too much to bear. His short grunts of pleasure and the way his firm body presses against her clouds all judgment.

He felt close, "I wanted you like this," His voice is deep as he confesses against her neck, drowning in her sweet scent, "since the moment I saw you in this..." the last words were lost between his grunts, but he knew Byleth understood that he meant her uniform. She grasped his hair with a painful tug that left a nice burning sensation, "Byleth..." His eyebrows furrow, twin blues hiding from the world to only focus on her tight and warm cunt. "Tell me, did—" His voice softens, " did you want me too?"

The answer was yes. She could easily say it but instead just held him closer, clenched his cock a little more zealously for her walls to give the answer he desperately seeked. Mindlessly, Dimitri rutted against her, enjoying her tight grip until he finally came, shivering together as their lips met; hoping that her tongue would be enough to give him a final answer too. 

Dimitri’s legs felt they could give in at any moment, but that sensation leaves him quickly once he slowly pulls out of her; their fluids dripping and meeting on the ground bellow.

The aftermath is always tender and sweet, usually followed by gentle touches and careful kisses as their breathing evens out.

“I love you…” He whispers, his voice a little ragged but still dulcet. His smile softer as she nuzzles her cheek with his, whispering those same three words in return with the cutest tone he has ever heard.

“I don’t think I will be able to walk…” She confesses, staring at nothing as he still holds her close.

“I’d be delighted to carry you.” He immediately offers, receiving a chuckle from her.

He loved how he was the one to make her legs give in: not horse rides or arduous training, but him.

“Dimitri…” She looks at him seriously once her feet touch the ground again. “Would you go to the ball with me?”

A banter.

The prince stares at her, his eyes scanning all her visage slowly while trailing a little lower. Byleth's hands were traversing along his waist, going further down until she gives his ass a hard squeeze.

That doesn't break him, yet he still smiles.

“No, Dimitri.” Her laugh is breathless as she is soon turned around before her hips are being raised again. “I take it back.” Her amusement is soon quelled when his member is pressing against her ass, forced to hold on to the wall and gasp against it; genuinely surprised at how firm his cock felt already.

"Are you certain?" Dimitri whispers, moving his arm around her shoulders to reach her face, shifting her chin until he could plant a kiss on her flushed cheek.

His tired chortle bounces in Byleth's ear next, followed up by a warm swipe from his tongue on the shell of her ear. She gives in as his free hand settles between her legs, his warm and slender fingers already working to do the goddess's work.

"That fish better be good, Alexandre." Byleth admits with a smile, standing on her tip toes to align her entrance with his cock and finally invite him inside again. She holds in a moan to hear and feel his against her ear. "Actually,ginger and silph—silphium tea taste awful." Her tease breaks down unevenly, trying not to hiss by how good her walls were being stretched as his fingers continue to circle her clit. "I w—want another fish..."

The memory of Manuela’s smirk, as she prescribed her a few vials with contraceptives in them, was an image she would have to accept for the rest of her life.

"Please, say my name again." He gently begs, biting and holding down to her ear. "I'll leave the fishing pond barren should you command it..."

The bitter tastes and the awkwardness of her memory were suddenly a fair price.It was all worth it.

What felt not worth it, however, was the fact that they would have to sweep and mop the floor from the shed after they are done loving each other.

Of course, that thought washed away too when he lifted her leg to fuck her in a different angle. Not even slightly surprised that both of her shoes met the ground soon enough.

** _30th:_ **

The ball was joyous and extravagant. Every knight was elegantly dressed, the students not falling far behind on that.

From across every room, you could hear laughter and cheers, filling the cold air with warm sentiments.

The Blue Lions held their private reunion before dwelling and losing themselves in the ball. A promise to meet in five years coming to life, where even the Crown Prince was involved.

Dimitri tried to escape the notion almost immediately; however, Byleth and Mercedes made sure to reel him back in with the rest of the group.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he attends.” Byleth promised to her lions, making a few laughs escape between the group since the prince’s face soon tinted with pink.

While the notion of teasing Dimitri was always tempting, most of them decided not to; after all, the prince had a mission tonight; and it was in everyone’s interest for things to go smoothly.

“So, do you know exactly what you will say and do?” Sylvain checked on the prince, both men standing away from the rest of the crowd as the knight was busy reminding everyone to not go overboard with the drinks or stay up too late since they were still on standby for a mission.

“O—Of course.” Dimitri nodded, patting his chest softly to rearrange his evening attire. Being in a uniform that matched the rest of the students made him feel more confident; somehow, he felt on equal grounds with everyone even if it were just a night.

“If anything goes wrong in the ball, just give me a signal. Take into consideration that the goddess tower can get a little crowded, so your timing must be impeccable.” Sylvain nodded with a smile.

“I know that, believe me. There’s no need for you to remind me like so.” The prince sighed, the ring safely tucked in his sleeve feeling heavy and light at the same time. “I…appreciate your help.”

“Anytime, your highness. Best of luck.” He offered a wink. “Just remember, Teach say not to go overboard…so you love birds better not get your nest too rattled.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Dimitri scoffed, color returning to his face once more. “Unbelievable, doesn’t your ears clog up by your own words?”

“Yeah, Sylvain. You aren’t one to talk after all the nests you have rattled…”

“Claude!” Both men from Faerghus expressed surprise as the archer approached them.

“Don’t worry yourself, Dimitri. You got this!” Claude raised a hand, zealously. “If things get out of hand, which they will since Teach is the most popular gal around here…I can always sweep her off with a dance and leave her out in the open for her to retreat.”

Dimitri shook his head, followed by an exhale. “So…you know.”

“Who doesn’t know? That little stunt you did in the fishing pond, combined with your humming and daydreaming, can only mean one thing your royalness.” Claude teased, swaying a little in his feet. “I’ll never forget how you asked a lady’s hand for the ball using a fish, that event alone should be forever marked in history.”

Claude smirked. “I hope you don’t ask her hand in marriage with a fish too.”

“At least it’s better than offering a dagger.” Sylvain teased as well.

Dimitri groaned. The prince prayed this isn’t a bad omen…

* * *

The ballroom was bright.

Everyone was cheerful and, in the mood, to participate in all kinds of events: dancing and drinking being the main focus for almost everyone.

To Byleth’s dismay, however, she was unable to enter the ball with Dimitri; a small reunion was called upon by Seiros and her attendance was required.

Nothing important happened at the meeting. It was a simple reminder to make sure the students don’t go overboard and that the knights should be alert at all times, that included her.

No alcohol for her tonight.

When the knight returned to the ball, people were already merrily dancing. The musicians in the corner of the room playing a soft waltz that enticed the participants like moths to a flame.

Her eyes scanned around as she stood near a table, eventually staring down in a certain spot where the Faerghus prince and a maiden were dancing.

Byleth let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. The maiden was the girl who spent almost all year trying to befriend Dimitri, and also the author of many love letters.

She bested her alright.

“You win some, you lose some…” She whispered to herself. Instead deciding to focus on the way Dimitri’s hair flowed as he spun, how his waist and legs seemed enhanced by the clothes he wore today.

Her stomach began to churn, quickly noticing the sentiment that was brewing inside of her. She was jealous that someone else took Dimitri’s first dance of the night.

The ring safely guarded in her sleeve brought contentment nevertheless, a smile soon escaping.

Byleth was tired of the looks and unwanted attention the prince would rally around him. For a few nights now, she has considered her options; always ending up trying to think what would her father advise her to do.

_If you’re so jealous, then just give him the damn ring._ His voice rang in her head.

Byleth shook her head once more. No, her father would probably get very aggravated for giving the ring away for such a basic reason…which made the notion even more satisfying in her mind.

Her gaze wandered to a side, where she was met with a playful verdant gaze and a genuine smile. Before she knew it, her hand was taken and her body was gently pulled into the dancing circle by Claude Von Riegan.

“Well, this must be my lucky night if your first dance is with me.” Claude beamed at her, guiding her to take a correct position, slowly swinging around in place as they merged with the other couples.

“The honor is all mine, seeing I’m your first dance as well.” Byleth’s lips curved, allowing Claude to lead her.

“Harsh, Teach.” The archer chuckles. “But true, nevertheless. I appreciate you allowing me this piece.” His gaze wanders to the back, targeting where Dimitri was lingering with a different partner since he wasn’t able to escape another request to dance.

“You look very lovely today, lovelier than usual.” He praised “I feel I must warn you that your feet will probably be sore tomorrow, taking into consideration how many students wish to dance with you.” His gaze met with Dimitri’s, and it took everything in his being to not let out a huge laugh by how shocked the prince seemed.

“Then allow me to thin out the numbers. How many of the present students keep speaking ill rumors about you?” Her cold tone made the duke look at the knight again.

It took Claude a moment to recover, his charming mask almost falling off completely since he couldn’t contain his surprise. He blinks a few times, before smiling yet again. “Aww, Teach! That’s very kind of you. However, I can’t allow you to spoil the fun for silly things like rumors.”

“It’s not a silly notion for me.” They spun away from each other, their gazes never breaking apart. “I care for you. I won’t allow people to keep tarnishing your name if I can do something about it.”

Claude’s face feels hot when their hands meet again, slightly overwhelmed by her words. “Hah, geez. I see now why his highness’s head always appears to be a Noa fruit whenever you two are talking to each other.” He shook his head. “I appreciate it, Teach…”

He smiles at her, words not coming quick enough to his tongue. They don’t let go of each other even when another song began. “His royalness is the same way. I can understand why the two of you seem to be always in an even tempo.” He nodded.

“Our kingdom and our lives have suffered because of rumors.” She quickly explained, smiling as well. “Did you bring someone to the ball?”

“Hilda is my partner, and we both know she never arrives in time for anything.” Claude jested, appreciating that she changed the subject; her words still lingered in his mind, but they quickly dissipated when he met with Edelgard’s soft glare in one of their turns.

“I see. Would you mind dancing with me until she arrives then? I’m afraid to admit that dancing is not…a specialty of mine.” Byleth’s tone went deadpan again, matching her face.

“Hm, that explains why we have only spun around while barely moving our feet.” Claude snickered, but he understood the reason for her request. “Thank you, Teach.”

“Byleth.” She corrected.

He let out a sigh, his smile unmoving. “Alright. Thank you, Byleth.” He cleared his throat. “Now, let me give you a Riegan warm-up so other people’s feet don’t suffer like mine.”

She responded to that by stepping on his foot again.

To the luck of Claude’s feet, Hilda shortly arrived after the present song ended. Byleth said her farewell to both of them before attempting to walk to the prince. Before she could even take a few steps, a hand was already being offered to her.

Ah, Edelgard.

After a polite smile and courteous bow, they began sharing a dance. Given that Byleth was a knight blessed not only by the kingdom but also by the Church of Seiros, she is allowed to share a piece with anyone.

“My teacher, it pleases me to see you here.” Edelgard began, taking the lead since it was obvious Byleth had almost none experience in the court of dancing.

“Hello, Edelgard. It seems today you’re able to enjoy yourself for a brief moment.” They spin, slowly. Byleth taking this opportunity to search for Dimitri, and as well to tally the students in this room. “Is your arm doing better? I need to apologize, in my goal to teach you how to disrobe an enemy from their weapon, I ended up hurting you the other day.”

“Please, do not fret yourself. I appreciate your teachings, and how you never seem to underestimate me. It’s quite flattering…” The princess smiles. “My arm is well now. You have my sincere gratitude.” She notices how her eyes seem to wander, quickly adjusting her grip on Byleth’s waist so their eyes could meet.

Byleth nods, slightly surprised at Edelgard’s physical scold but never faltering against her gaze.

“Professor, you seem distracted this evening. That’s a rare sight indeed…” Edelgard’s smile was unwavering.

“Apologies. I’m afraid that I’m on duty tonight.” The knight explains quickly.

“I see, that’s unfortunate.” The princess’s disappointment was obvious. “I was looking forward to dancing idly with you a moment longer.” Her cheeks feel warmer, noticing the smallest of grins on her teacher’s face. “Do you find my words amusing?” A challenge.

“Not at all. I’m just imagining Hubert’s irked features if he were to hear you.” Byleth explains, holding her hand a little softer, making the princess blink. “In this sleeve, I have something for you…would you reach inside?”

Edelgard cocks an eyebrow but she is unable to win against her curiosity. In her best of capabilities, she reaches into Byleth’s sleeve; two fingers doing her best to grasp whatever that was caught in there. Her eyes go wide when she meets with a ring.

A ring.

Her breathing hitches. “My teacher…is this…” Their eyes meet again, their movements completely stopped.

“I…don’t know what to say. This ring is lovely.” Edelgard stared at the ring in her hand, her blush more evident now. The ring was rather large, but she wouldn’t mind using it on a necklace instead. “For so long I thought—”

“Oh.” Byleth stops her words, taking back the ring from her. “Sorry, wrong sleeve.” Byleth was free from Edelgard’s grasp; quickly hiding the ring back into her breast pocket before searching on the other sleeve, offering a small piece of candy to the princess.

Edelgard blinks, staring at the candy in her open palm. “This is…”

“Mercedes and I made some of these the other day. I imagined you would enjoy it. I apologize for not being able to offer more, but Annette, Bernadetta, and Lysithea didn’t leave much for me to give.”

The princess’s features go back to normal, closing her palm gently. After a few breaths, she stares at Byleth again; unable to react negatively to her cluelessness since she was offering her a warm smile.

“Thank you, my teacher. I appreciate that you have me in your thoughts…” Edelgard offered a bow before hiding the candy away. “I apologize, the musical piece has already ended and we weren’t able to dance for long.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, would you be willing to share another piece? I could use more…of your technique.” Byleth requested. “I also need to review this area of the hall.”

Edelgard didn’t need to hear twice to grab the knight again, quickly recovering from the sour moment before. “It will be my pleasure. Your posture is correct, it simply needs some polishing.”

They share another dance, much to the dismay of the prince who refused to leave the dancing circle until he shares a dance with Byleth; in Dimitri’s hands rested Dorothea, the only woman the prince knew that would be accepted by Edelgard’s hands.

“Pardon my curiosity, but why do you have a ring with you?” Edelgard questions as she helps Byleth to find her tempo, giving her soft instruction.

“It’s a family heirloom,” Byleth explains as she scans a side of the hall. “The ring belonged to my mother.”

“Ah, I see.” Edelgard smiles, relief washing over her chest. The ring was too big for the professor to wear, it would make sense she displayed it somewhere else. “My teacher, your steps should always start with your left leg.”

“I understand.” Byleth nods, using the rest of the song to overcome some of her faults. They share another bow when the piece ends, before the knight could leave the dancing circle and instead wait for Dimitri to be let go, another couple approaches.

“Oh, Edie! I can finally reach you!” Dorothea beams at the Adrestian princess. “You’re like a character from a love opera, unreachable.” She shook her head, humming. “Though, seeing the professor right here; it’s so hard to choose to who I should ask for a dance…”

Dimitri’s and Edelgard’s faces demonstrate panic for a moment, quickly taking in the fact that they could be matched for a dance.

“Oh, hello Dorothea.” Edelgard clears her throat. “Good evening to you as well, Dimitri. I presume the evening has been enjoyable so far?”

“Yes, quite.” Dimitri clears his throat as well, looking over at Dorothea. “Apologies, but I’m afraid there is something I need to speak with my knight.”

Byleth manages not to laugh but her lips still curve. Of course, he uses the knight card.

Dorothea sighs as she casually goes to grab Edelgard, making the princess blink. “It was only a jest! I’ve been dying to dance with Edelgard all evening; ah, no offense professor.” The songstress offered a wink to Byleth.

“None took.” A bland answer from the knight.

“Oh Edie, your cheeks are so red. Have you drank any ale?” Dorothea hums, a small gasp escaping when the princess made them dance away.

Byleth and Dimitri stare at the scene for a moment, before shifting their attention to each other.

“Would you allow me a dance?” He offers sweetly, unable to hold in a smile as he reaches his right hand to her, followed by a short bow.

While teasing him sounded enjoyable, the time and space weren’t proper. Her hand meets his, and all sensations become something warm and mellow as they take their spot between other couples; a few of the Blue Lions silently cheering that the prince finally arrived to the knight.

“Was the meeting something urgent?” The prince began as they followed the slow rhythm of the waltz, grateful for the music piece they had since it meant their dance would be longer.

“Not at all. I simply cannot drink tonight, not that I planned to.” She answers as her eyes drift around, even if all she ever wanted was to stare into his lovely eyes and rosy nose. “Lady Seiros requested for the knights to keep an eye to the students; mostly wanting to avoid reckless drinking or bothersome pranks…”

“I understand.” The prince blinks, for a moment frowning since Byleth seemed distracted. “Was your time with Claude and Edelgard pleasant?”

She smiles. “Quite. Their insight was useful.” Her head falls to a side as their gazes meet again, delighted in the way the light was caught in his features. “It’s thanks to them that I’m not stepping on you at the moment…”

He responds to her smile with his own, feeling his face warmer as her gaze is soft and ever gracious for him. “I was clueless you needed to practice. I’d have been happy to offer you some warm-ups beforehand.”

She rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she lets herself be guided completely by him; slowly feeling drunk by his scent and voice. “I believe you have been giving me enough warm-ups this week…”

The implication is concise, with no room for argument. Dimitri clears his throat, his face completely caught in color.

“You look lovely…” She whispers, her hand on his shoulder holding a little tighter.

He lowers his head, moving towards her so his voice could reach her ear even if he whispered in a lower tone than her. “You took the words out of my mouth, my beloved. I wish to escape this ball and take you somewhere with me…”

Her cheeks warm up this time, her lips curving further. “Just like you wished to escape from coming to the reunion in five years?”

He lets out a small chuckle. “Always having an answer ready at the tip of your tongue.” The song increased the tempo, forcing them to part lightly; at the proper time too, since their conversation was proper once more. “When was the last time you danced?”

Her eyes wander again, like the thoughts in her mind; she takes note of certain faces. “I only danced with my father when he was preparing me to be a knight.” She frowns, disliking the fact that no specific date came in mind like it usually did.

“Oh…” He joins her disappointment. “A rather pointless question, was it not? Seeing you were never around when my family hosted a ball. Apologies.” His eyes fall somewhere else. “Are you looking for someone?” He decides to change the topic, wishing to make her smile again.

“No need to apologize.” She always reminded. “I am. I was hoping I would get to have an opportunity to speak or share a dance with Von Ochs…”

“Ah, Monica?” Dimitri looks around as well, noticing that indeed that girl seemed to be missing from here; her vibrant red locks were usually easy to track down.

“I have never been able to exchange a long conversation with her, despite she is always present in my training drills with Edelgard.” Byleth follows up. “Her distance is always well measured.”

“Hmm, has she been a bad student?”

“Not that I know of. Manuela never expresses discontent about her…or anyone in particular, except for Hanneman.” Her head meets with his shoulder again, the prince taking the hint that he should lower his head for a moment so he could listen. “I’m curious as to why a low birth noble girl would be permitted to speak to Edelgard so casually.”

“Why exactly does that intrigue you?” His voice lowers, a small tint of anger in it. “We are all equals here.”

“That’s the case with the Blue Lion house, but not Edelgard’s.” She explains, smiling at his temperament. “Not because she would be bothered by such trivialities, but that cannot be said for Hubert…” They take some distance once more, allowing Dimitri to spin her halfway before her back meets his front side; staying in that position as all dancers began to move one way to the other in the same position.

“Dorothea is a renowned songstress, I’m a qualified knight and mentor. We seem the only understandable commoners to dwell with Edelgard.” Her face turns his way, Dimitri trying his best to focus on her words instead of his hold. “Monica’s family are merchants; their nobility was given to them by a long-ago favor done to one of the duke’s around that region.”

Dimitri tries his best to digest the information quickly, his attention staying on her lips far too long. “When you display the scenario like that, it’s questionable Hubert’s approval of such fondness between Edelgard and Monica.”

The song was about to end, both going back into a normal position. “Not that it matters now, she seems to have already left here,” Byleth added, finally smiling. “I can always try to approach her tomorrow.” A sigh. “maybe Hubert would be willing to speak if I danced with him…”

Dimitri smiles in return, his eyes wandering to meet with Edelgard still dancing with Dorothea, on the distance, he could see Hubert drinking a glass of ale in a dark corner. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” His tone was slightly amused. “He hasn’t left that corner all night. Your effort would be put to waste.”

“I see.” A bland answer, her smile staying put. “Would you care to be my partner for the rest of the night then?”

Dimitri looked at her again. He wished to be her partner for all lifetime. A need to tease her surfaced in him, but her loving gaze melted him immediately.

“You honor me.” He said a little too merrily.

* * *

After dancing for hours and being trapped in a very warm room, the cool air surrounding the goddess tower felt heavenly. Despite Dimitri’s attempt to not let Byleth go, there were a few times he was forced to let her dance with someone else to not seem impolite.

Here, in the goddess tower however, they could finally be together in peace.

“It seems unfair for us to hide here. I’m sure Claude was looking forward to sharing a dance with you.” Byleth offered a banter as she rested against the railing of the tower, staring at the stars as she allowed for her eyes to relax from bright colors.

For Dimitri to bring her here, it’s almost laughable at the coincidence.

“You never relent, do you?” He smiled as he rested beside her, his gaze lost in her hair.

“You can always request me to stop teasing.”

“I think not.” They said at the same time.

Byleth chuckled since the prince made no noise. She looked at him, noticing his rather serious expression. “Something on your mind?”

The prince shook his head, realizing that this is the moment he has been waiting all night; yet, now that he is here; he can’t help to feel a little nervous.

“Lingering on the thought that you almost shared a dance with Edelgard?”

Another banter, but this time the prince did react. “Byleth, please.” His features go serious. “You know well she was the one who taught me how to dance…her instruction was strict, and I doubt that has changed.”

Byleth didn’t add to that statement, Dimitri’s heart would probably break if she told him that Edelgard was very kind to her in the few minutes they shared in the ball. “It’s not late to reconnect with her, Dimitri. You had the opportunity.”

He notices the way her features go neutral, offering her a smile. “I used to think we could reconnect as well, but…it’s impossible now. She’s different…” His tone grew solemn. “I’m different.”

Byleth wouldn’t add more. She turned around, letting her back rest on the railing instead while her gaze went back to the stars. Dimitri mimics her, though his eyes ever remained on her.

“It’s quiet here, isn’t it?” His voice seemed to deepen, making the silence more notorious. “Do you know the legend that is associated here?”

“No.” She feigns ignorance, but the prince caught it.

Dimitri let out a short laugh. “Do you believe in it? I find the notion rather silly…”

“I don’t concern myself with such things.” She avoids giving a direct answer. “You don’t believe it?”

“Legends are legends. Nothing more.” He crosses his arms, tone losing all happiness in it. “We both know the goddess just watches from above…That is all, no matter how hard someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as to offer a hand.” He hesitates.

“And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it. That's how I feel about her.” He ends on that note. He says this, yet here he was, begging for some miracle that at least for one night the goddess would offer him mercy and respite; give him one thing after all that has been taken from him.

“I suppose there's no harm in passing the time with silly legends. What do you say?” He looked at her, smiling softly. “Care to make a wish? We are here on the night of the ball. Why don't you try wishing for something, my beloved?”

Byleth blinked, dwelling on his words. What would Dimitri think of the goddess if she stated that Sothis had the appearance of a child, the tongue of a teenager but a grieving circle of an old woman?

How would the prince react if she stated that the goddess raised her hand towards her, exactly when she requested for help. He says the goddess watches from above, when she knows well that Sothis’ eyes wander everywhere, stuck in a casket that could be deep underground.

Would he hate the goddess further?

Would he hate her? Would he stop believing in the goddess all together?

Would he stop believing in her?  
  


“I can’t think of anything, so go ahead.” She offers, making her mind stop rushing everywhere.

“A wish of my own...” His tone softened, resting on a pensive position now. “I suppose my wish...is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Or...something along those lines.”

Of course, he would wish that. “That’s a great wish, I’ll wish for the same.” A smile escapes her.

Their eyes meet, and he can’t help to feel a little more courageous for his next words. “Thank you. Although, at a time like this…Perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we'll be together forever. What do you think?” He stares at her, seriously.

Byleth raises an eyebrow, her position not shifting in the slightest. After a few seconds, she speaks. “My sworn duty requires for us to be together forever…why would you wish for that?” Her eyebrows furrowed, turning to her side to look at him a little easier.

“Wait. Are you…abolishing my oath?” Her tone grew worried, matching her eyes.

No, she needs to be a knight to have the possibility to marry him with ease. Her knighthood should only be removed until they are bound by marriage and he is finally king. Her oath cannot cease until then!

“What?” Dimitri turned to her as well, shaking his head quickly. “No! No, I’m not.” He panicked at seeing such heartbreak in her features. “I was just jesting!” He decided to amend things before it was too late. He calmed his breathing and tone, his lips curving slightly. “It seems I’ve improved in the art of joke-telling.”

She allows herself to huff, crossing her arms afterward. “That didn’t sound like a joke…”

“I’m sorry, my beloved… That was rather thoughtless of me.” He looks away, guilt invading his features. “Please, think nothing of it. Believe me, I regret saying such a thing.” He sighed, just like he regretted not speaking up when Byleth told the rest that she would make sure they would come to the millennium festival.

Their path ahead was filled with dangers, dangers, and responsibilities that could keep them away from the monastery; or simply, they could be dead by then.

Even if he fought with everything he got to reunite with his friends…to save the regrets of his loved ones must be his priority. He needs to do so, to finally let them rest and for them to not corrupt those around him.

He couldn’t allow for his father and Glenn to reach Byleth once again, he wouldn’t allow it.

“Please, stop doing that.”

Her request made him look at her again.

“You are allowed to wish things for yourself…” She reassured. “I’m sorry for reacting that way. I was just surprised, and confused.” She smiled at him. “I also wish to be beside you forever, but I wouldn’t rely on such a personal want to the goddess.”

Her words bring reassurance back to his heart and make his face feel light and warm. “I see.” He smiles, though his eyes remained sad. “So, you don’t believe in the legend then…”

“I…” She hesitates. “Dimitri, I may not believe in the legend that dwells in here…but I do believe the goddess does try her best to help us.” She finally says it. “It’s exactly how you say, we simply aren’t able to reach her…and there’s nothing she can do to reach for us as well.”

He looks at her a little intrigued, taking in the image of her staring elsewhere. “Then, are our prayers towards deaf ears?” He questions sadly.

“No, they are simply not loud enough.” A rebuttal. “The goddess did bless warriors to make the war end in these lands years ago. While the goddess wasn’t able to directly save humanity, it did give the power for mankind to save itself.” She sighs. “She chose a specific warrior to lead everyone towards a path of peace and prosperity…”

Her eyes stare into his. “Saint Seiros cut a brand-new path using her sword and the power residing in her, while also relying on her friends…I prefer to hold on to that example.”

He musters a smile, though it was bittersweet. “How Faerghus of you.” His attention falls towards his sleeve, staring at it longingly knowing what was inside of it. “You say our prayers need to be louder, but I can’t afford for our words to be ignored yet again.”

“Please, don’t give up.”

“I am not. I simply prefer to take my chances differently.”

They share a silence.

“I…apologize. I intended to bring you here so you could relax and be at ease, but it seems I only caused the contrary to you.” He offers a bow. “I’m truly sorry.”

She was going to request him to stop apologizing, but her mouth remained flat. “I’m sorry as well.”

Her hands extend towards him, making him blink. His sapphires are caught by the way her skin seems to glow under the faint moonlight, how willing her digits extend towards him.

The goddess’s hands may not reach back, but hers do. He takes them, gently basking on how soft her hold felt.

“The Crest living in me was gifted by her, it’s the reason I’m alive and here today…” She whispered. “I’m sorry for believing in her…”

“Please, don’t apologize. Deep inside, I wish…to believe in her as well, just as profoundly as you seem to do so.” He brings her hands to his lips, kissing them gently.

She uses that chance to move her hands to his face, rubbing her thumbs gently on his cheeks. “I love you. There’s no need for heaven’s intervention for me to promise myself to you, you have my word.”

His eyes close, slightly letting his body go loose as he allows himself to enjoy this. To believe in this. “People in Faerghus never break their vows…” He mustered a chuckle, unable to resist returning the embrace she eventually gives him.

A hand rests on the back of his head, while the other resides on his lower back. “That’s not the reason why I’m sure of the strength of my promise.” She reassures. “Beneath everything, you will always be my friend. Even if our titles and relationship change.”

He holds her a little tighter, finally chuckling. “I would much prefer to be your beloved.”

“You were always so quick to correct…” She chuckles as well, nuzzling her head against him. “I am both.”

He makes them take a little distance, wishing to see her. “Then…why did you panic when you believed I was going to abolish your oath?” He asks, meekly. He thought she had her reassurance a few nights ago, but perhaps she changed her mind; something he would have to respect and support.

“I…” She trails off. “I just, need to be a knight…a little longer.” Her face feels a little warmer, breaking away from their embrace to turn around. “In all honesty, I don’t wish to be your knight anymore. But I’m required to fulfill this role until you’re finally addressed as his Majesty.”

Dimitri stares at her confused. “I—I see. Would you care to explain why that timing is so specific?” His chest feels heavy, while his stomach churns. He found happiness to hear her say her true wishes, but at the same time it felt like something was breaking; his awaited title not helping.

“Byleth, my love, would you please look at me?” He requests, extending his arm to make her turn.

He ends up freezing at the spot, blinking when his hand was grabbed quickly by her and something soon slipped on his ring finger.

He blinks even more times when his hand is freed, allowing him to look at the ring closely before mustering the courage to look at her.

“…I love you, Dimitri. Marry me.” She states.

Dimitri can only continue blinking, nothing but complete awe and shock in his features.

“I… wish for everyone to know how much you mean to me. I wish to clearly state that I live and fight in the name of love, justice, and friendship; not honor and duty.” She shook her head. “However, me being knighted makes it easier to be beside you…until…until.” She didn’t finish, since he wouldn’t react.

After a moment, he finally laughs; it was breathless and tired. It was short but genuine.

“I…I see.” He finally speaks, offering a bright smile to her even if his eyes are soon clouding with emotion. He tries to hold his tears in, but he is unable; quickly feeling her come close as her hands gently clear them away even when he closed his eyes.

He doesn’t stop her, this still feels unreal to him. Her, asking his hand in marriage? Expressing her feelings so boldly? Clearing away his tears? Eventually, he searches in his sleeve, luckily not breaking the ring in the process for how difficult it was to not scream gleefully.

Her attention falls to what is being offered to her, staring at the ring with the large emerald gem attached to it. “Dimitri…” His name feels foreign all of a sudden, quickly understanding what the prince was feeling since her breath was now caught in her throat.

They share another glance, their smiles being soft before they embrace tightly. She didn’t need to hear the question, nor did he need to hear her acceptance; both of them already had what they wanted. They had their rings, they had each other.

“I love you, Byleth Eisner.” He states lovingly and proudly against her hair, the arms around his neck keeping him safely trapped. “I adore you with all my being.” Another dulcet phrase.

The moment where they part, and he finally adjusts the ring on her finger, feels unreal; but her joyous laugh as he picks her up by the waist and makes them spin around reminds him that this is the reality.

“Yes, I accept!” He finally declares, no longer caught by his tears and overwhelming emotions. “I accept! I accept! I accept!”

The spinning doesn’t stop, even when Byleth is just simply being carried in his arms while she hugs him by the neck again, planting kisses on his cheeks while he laughs again. It didn’t matter anymore if they felt dizzy because of their happiness or his zealous movements; but when her feet met the ground again, and her lips clashed against his, they both knew they were just very in love.

Their kissing was slow and gentle. The prince held her face gently, his nerves already a mess by her words and hands rubbing his back; her lips only made him feel completely intoxicated.

They eventually part, and only stay there holding each other. Wishing to engrave this memory so deep into their minds, that absolutely nothing could ever erase it.

“My beloved…I love you so much.” He whispers, making them sway around gently in place.

“I adore you…” She smiles, letting herself to ease. “However, you need to stop using your right side. You’re quite predictable.”

Byleth loves him, yet she still chides and teases.

"I see you continue to be quite whimsical." He warns with a smile, and while expected for Byleth to follow the warning, instead her hands go further down his waist line.

"I really like the pants." Her words leave monotone.

His face feels hot. The prince had the perfect way to retaliate against that. 

Heavy clanks coming across the hall force them to part. On instinct, Dimitri moves Byleth behind him since men were permitted to be around the ball with swords attached to their hips; his hand falls on the hilt of his weapon.

His ear catches the sound of something unsheathing, the corner of his eye meeting with the familiar shine of Byleth’s dagger that she seemed to have had attached on one of her legs.

He is surprised but very delighted.

Both of them relax when they hear a familiar voice.

“Byleth!” Alois pants as he finally reaches them, taking a few moments to recover his composure. “Oh, your highness! You’re here too. Thank the heavens!”

“Alois, what seems to be the matter?” Dimitri asks, concerned. Not used to seeing the fellow knight so out of breath and pale. “Are you alright?”

“Forget about me! We need your presence, as well as Byleth’s, in the conference room. Lady Seiros requests your presence immediately.”

“Why?” Byleth asks, quickly walking ahead since Alois’ tone could only mean a few things; both men following close as they made their best to go across the halls.

“It’s your father,” Alois explains, making her freeze in place. “Captain Jeralt has sent an urgent notice. We need to head out immediately”

She turns around, meeting with his worried green eyes.

“He has reported the appearance of Demonic beasts near the chapel and village where he is stationed with Catherine.” The knight finishes, even though the older man wished he didn’t; seeing Byleth’s heart break in small pieces was something he never hoped to witness.

* * *

**A/Notes:**

**Thank you, Sofia, for this ADORABLE Dimileth (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Byleth showing off proudly the fish Dimitri gave her is just so cute!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thank you Sofia,for drawing such a cute piece based on this chapter, it means a lot!](https://twitter.com/Sofia27960514/status/1197881601482510337?s=20)
> 
> The fishing pond and the student attire come to a closure, for now.  
(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) The prince is shy with his words, but not with his actions.
> 
> (｡◕‿‿◕｡) They're finally in a compromise, Ashe can offer genuine congratulations to the prince now.
> 
> If only they weren't being sent to a mission while a party is going on.  
⚆ _ ⚆
> 
> [I could only think of this song while Dimitri and Byleth danced.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I)
> 
> (Papa Jeralt will live, I swear.)
> 
> \-----
> 
> \--  
[Dimitri full of scratches and bite loves, so good 18+ ](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1186546402035470336?s=20)  
\---
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	16. Adulthood-Commutation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support!
> 
> \---  
We move away further from the canon plot!
> 
> warnings: blood, violence, body loss, mentions of psychological abuse, bullying.  
\-----
> 
> Please practice self-care before reading this chapter. Don't continue if your health may be in danger.
> 
> \---
> 
> [Very handsome pre-skip Dimitri](https://twitter.com/cona570/status/1179365382005633027?s=19)  
\----  
[It's raining somewhere else](https://youtu.be/NCfZqsR7LzE)  
[...](https://youtu.be/bIO-wdpjEu0)

* * *

**Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180**

_The Blue Sea Star departs; from the heavens, the Goddess prays for peace_

** _(December)_ **

* * *

**30th:**

Byleth used to be immune to emotions, careless about her needs and desires since she always gave priority to making the end of her blade bring forth death to foes, sometimes bring death to an ally if the order was given to do so.

And yet, as she stares at the pleading and worried facades of her once students, gratitude and contentment was all that filled her heart.

After leaving the quick meeting with Seiros, the three leaders of the sudden mission got ready to set out; their evening attires being left behind to be replaced with their war clothing. The new ring resting in Byleth’s finger remained hidden behind a thick brown leather glove since she would require to ride into battle.

Outside of the stables, the original Blue Lions waited for them; no hesitation and doubt in their eyes as they wouldn’t allow for Dimitri and Byleth to set out with just a few remnants of Jeralt’s mercenary gambit.

However, what nobody expected was for the rest of the classroom to trap them in a pincer attack near the exit of the monastery, all students ready with their equipment and proper attire.

“We are going with you, professor! There is no way we can stay here and celebrate while you and Captain Jeralt can be in danger.” Hilda reassured as Byleth got off her horse. “This world is crazy, and I’m tired of you always keeping us safe; it’s time for us to keep you safe!” She rallied the rest of the Blue Lions “Right guys?!”

Hearing the usually cheerful and lazy girl offer herself for a dangerous mission made Byleth’s chest feel warm, the sensation soon overwhelming her when the rest of the students joined in.

“That’s right! I am Jeralt’s one and only apprentice, that makes us almost family!” Leonie chipped in. “If those miscreants that attacked Remire Village are up to no good again, I’ll make them pay for all that they have done!”

“Y—You have always supported us, professor! Even when there was no reward to be given or an order to even help. We won’t let you down!” Ignatz joined in, a little hesitant and nervous, but his words were determined and frank as Dimitri and Alois came to stand beside Byleth as well.

“I can’t be a proper knight if I turn my back to the people who need me!” Raphael spoke, “just give me an axe and tell me where to swing at!” 

“I second that!” Caspar agreed. “There’s no way I’m allowing bad people to keep ruining our peace. No matter what it takes, I will crush them!”

"I am a warrior before anything else," Petra finally chipped in, offering a short bow. "I will not be a burden. I wish to be coming along to akin our hearts further."

“A destroyed chapel is not the ideal environment for a recluse, but, um.” Bernadetta mumbled, her eyes quivering when all the attention was shifted to her. “There is no way I’m staying back if the professor and Alois are tasked with a dangerous mission, I’ll give it my all!” She screamed.

Everyone stared at Bernadetta in awe for a few moments.

“Wh—What?! I’m tired of being pushed back. I need to do my part!” The girl screamed, strong-willed and with resolute to march out if needed.

“Ha, if Bernadetta is getting all fired up, there’s no way we can’t join as well, Teach.” Claude beams in.

“It would be shameful for our mentor to set out alone in a mission that benefits nobles and commoners alike.” Lorenz intercepted. “Please, accept my strength. I’ll show the world what happens to those who dare harm the people Lorenz Hellman Gloucester cares about!”

“You took the words out of my mouth, Lorenz!” Ferdinand beamed in. “My resolve is just the same, minus the name of course. No wall or mountain will be enough to keep me from showing my loyalty and excellence towards you, professor." He offered a short bow, "For I, Ferdinand Von Aegir will—”

“That’s enough, Ferdie. No need to be so dramatic.” Dorothea chided, clearing her throat while offering a sweet smile. “I think our classmates have spoken enough for all of us, professor. Will you allow us to go with you?”

Everyone stared at Byleth, the professor’s features serene and calm. Linhardt broke the tension when he let out a large yawn, Lysithea quickly grumbling at him while Cyril shoved part of his lance into the tired cleric.

“I won’t run away, professor.” Marianne voiced, her tone still low but less hesitant. “Even if I’m not good enough, I wish to be beside you…” Her hands rested on her chest, silently offering a prayer to the goddess, wishing for her words to not be rejected.

“You’re good enough.” Byleth finally spoke, stern and decisive. “All of you are good enough, perhaps too much.”

Dimitri had stood frozen all this time, allowing for his classmates to speak their resolve. His eyes met with her presence, basking in the way the low oil lantern attached to her stallion engulfed her frame in orange and yellow hues, combined with the moon’s white light.

“Storybooks, legends, and folklore speak of these moments between comrades. Special instances of time where people proclaim their loyalty and promise to die together in order to meet a goal.” Byleth continued. “However, we are headed towards a ransacked group of people; you may see them unattended, fearful and injured gravely.”

“You may see them screaming in agony, you may see them running away.” Her gaze shifted between all the eyes staring at her. Her original Blue Lions already knew this, caught in so many missions with her and ultimately exposed to the rawness of pain in Remire Village, exposed to so many inner conflicts in the kingdom. “If you come with me, do understand that I won’t be ordering you as your mentor and captain, but as a friend.”

“If anything is out of your league, you fall back. If an enemy allows you to flee, run. No amount of honor or prestige is worth your life.” She shook her head. “If you wish to swear on something, then promise me you will all clutch to your life, no matter what.”

The silence that followed felt stagnant, everyone unable to do anything more than to stare and breathe as Byleth’s features wouldn’t twist, patiently waiting for their answer even though by now they could have marched towards the chapel.

“Ha, don’t worry Teach! I have no intention of dying. I can’t accomplish my dreams if I were to fade from existence.” Claude was the first to speak, lifting a fist zealously. “We are in this together, as brothers in arms—or rather maidens in arms.” He shook his head. “You get the point!”

Byleth should have known they would agree to her condition, instead of remaining safe in the monastery. More words of reassurance and contentment followed, the professor unable to make them stay behind.

“D—Do you know how much it took me to speak up?” Bernadetta protested. ‘There’s no way I’m staying behind after the embarrassing words I said. Oh no…” She hid behind Raphael. “I’m still talking, aren’t I?”

“If you feel so bad for taking us. Then promise us a nice feast when we come back for all the trouble.” Claude prompted, winking soon after.

“Are you being serious right now?” Ingrid protested, holding her lance a little tighter.

The battalion soon dissolved to change their formation, mutters being exchanged between the small group as they readjusted their supplies and equipment. Alois marched at front with a small gambit, hoping to catch up with Shamir who had left ahead to have a small recap of the current situation.

Byleth rode in front of her group, her comrades following closely.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri spoke softly as he rode beside her, pulling on the reigns softly of his stead to match her pace.

Byleth stared at him for a moment, before looking away. The question was curious. If she said yes, she would be lying. If she said no, she would also be lying. “I’m uncertain how to answer that.”

“Pardon, I suppose the question is rather ambiguous.” He frowned, her neutral tone wounding his heart. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“You being with me is more than enough.” She whispered as her face turned his way, offering a small smile. “Thank you.”

Dimitri exhales, his breath visible by the night’s chill. “Captain Jeralt will be fine, I promise you that.” He reassures, extending a hand in hopes she would hold it; soon smiling when she did so.

The touch was warm and tender, an obvious contrast to the given situation. She manages to muster a smile, if only for a moment. “Deep down I know he is…I’m more worried at the scene ahead of us.” Her hand returns to the reigns, not wishing for the Blue Lions to question their actions.

“For beasts to break through Garreg Mach’s walls, a village, and their own barricade... it's quite odd. A few students missing from the school perimeters only makes matters worse…”

“Thankfully our group is small enough for Linhardt and Lysithea to warp us to their whereabouts once we close some distance.” Dimitri looked ahead, his body feeling colder now that her touch was gone.

“That will leave them extremely weak, however. We will need to rely on Mercedes and Marianne to heal any wounded.” She added. “I’m forced to ask you, but try to stay behind. You may be needed for healing purposes.”

“Surely you jest.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Do my words amuse you?”

He softly glared her next. “Not in the slightest.” His voice was severe.

“Then it’s not a joke,Alexandre.” She glared at him as well, matching his tone.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow as he stared ahead, delighted in the small scene at what seemed to be a small argument between their leaders. “Hmm, it seems things are more normal than I anticipated.” He snickered, wondering if the prince had managed to ask Byleth’s hand or if the moment was interrupted by the grave news that Alois carried with.

It could go both ways, sometimes those two were very good to conceal their private matters.

Except when they were arguing.

“I should probably be afraid if they are discussing our battle formation, like they usually do, considering it’s our lives that are in play here.” Sylvain turned to see Ingrid, who had been marching silently for a while now. “What’s with the frowny face? You’ll get really ugly wrinkles if you keep doing that.”

“Would you act seriously for once?” Ingrid sighed, exasperated. “It’s nothing.”

“C’mon Ingrid, we have known each other far too long for you to lie to me like that.”

She sighed again, holding her lance a little tighter; her hair following the movement of her horse’s steps. “I just…don’t agree with Sir Byleth’s words.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow at this point, looking around quickly to note if they could speak openly or not. “That’s an odd thing for you to say. Are you sure you don’t need a healer?” He tried to tease her, but that only seemed to make her frown stronger.

“Knights are supposed to be virtuous and noble, to live for the sake of loyalty and duty. For her to ask us to flee a battle or let an opponent spares us is unimaginable.” Ingrid shook her head, her gaze soon staring at how Byleth seemed to keep discussing with Dimitri.

She continued “Leaders must always be ready to command a knight into the battlefield, even if it means death. That’s the greatest sacrifice a knight can provide for its master and country. Is it truly that bad to follow one’s truest calling?”

“Ingrid, there’s nothing wrong in fighting to protect someone.” Sylvain matched her serious tone. “However, you can’t do much if you actually die. Leave beautiful deaths for storytime, will you?”

“Glenn didn’t allow his convictions to just stay in a book.” She softly glared at him.

Sylvain sighed through his nose, knowing now what was the real problem. “If you don’t agree with Byleth’s words, you should probably head back.” Her silence motioned him that she couldn’t do that either, and that explained her frustration.

“Right now, it’s not the proper time. I suggest you bring this matter to Teach once we come back and everything goes back to normal. She must have her reasons to speak the way she does.” He tried to offer comfort. “You have admired her as long as I can remember, Ingrid. Her views may differ from yours.”

“She pledged to his highness and has served him for so many years. I don’t understand.” She argued, but then sighed. Speaking about it made her feel more at ease, allowed her eyes to soften again to match Sylvain’s. “I’m…sorry. It wasn’t proper to lash out to you.”

Ingrid smiled a little. “Thank you, nevertheless. The solution is so simple…yet it felt so out of reach.”

“Hey, what are friends for? You know my shoulder is always free for a lady to cry on.” He winked, trying to cheer her up; or enrage her, whatever worked first.

“You’re unbelievable!”

Sylvain laughed even when Ingrid punched him hard on his arm, rubbing his tender muscle to minimize the pain. “You’re welcome.” He gritted the words.

Sylvain stared at Byleth ahead, half hearing Ingrid’s berates. The answer was clear, there was more into being a knight than simply serving a master; however, it wasn’t his place to tell Ingrid that.

How could he? Seeing how he spends most of his time fooling around and running away from his duties, hiding his grief with jokes. His words wouldn’t have the same weight as Felix’s, Byleth’s or Dimitri’s.

His words held no power against those who saw Glenn alive last.

**31st**:

They managed to reach the chapel at dawn.

The mission’s task was brief, since the area was overcome by large beasts that were emerging from a worn-out building. Dimitri was able to convince Byleth to not let him stay behind, the prince needed to make sure everyone was safe.

That his family was safe.

He couldn’t allow another family member to die on him, to join the voices of the dead.

His fleeting happiness, his frail hope; Dimitri couldn’t allow for them to be shattered yet again. He would kill anything or anyone that dared to crush his dreams for the future anew.

_Come little princeling, why don’t you amuse us with your failure? _A voice sneered.

“Move towards those trees! There is someone who still needs our help!” He barked a command as he managed to distract a beast, his lance impaling the creature roughly to force it to stutter in its movements; it almost seemed to be dizzy.

Dimitri was forced to work in a separate group from his beloved, unable to deny that it was the wisest decision seeing the beasts concentrated in two different points.

He unsheathed his sword, his lance already lost in the beast’s eerie red forehead. The sturdy blade would block palsied lunges from large claws; giving time for Dedue and Annette to combine their forces to finally bring down the creature.

_To kill is your destiny, to fuel our despair with corpses is your birthright. _A woman cackled.

The prince could only stare in awe as smog dispersed and a frail body was revealed. A crest and part of his lance was stuck on a student’s forehead, the corpse had an expression full of pain and sorrow.

Did he just kill an innocent student?

“Hey, Dimitri!” Claude’s shout broke him out of his thoughts and made the whispers grow quiet. “Leave this flank to me, it’s better you move towards the chapel! Jeralt has been sighted there by Cyril but the east wing's creatures are too strong to move any units towards there yet.”

Dimitri didn’t need to hear more.

“Here, grab this elixir. You should get yourself patched up before—” Claude was unable to continue, the prince in a clean movement had retrieved his lance and rushed ahead; leaving Dedue and Annette behind as he trusted the devious tactician could cover for him in his absence.

Jeralt was alive. Dimitri wasn’t able to keep a crooked smile hidden.

His heart soared, almost matching his rapid steps as he traversed weak grass patches and jumped over broken debris. The small parts of silver armor that adorned his body gleamed strongly despite the sky was so gray; clouds soon joining as they tried to block most of the sun’s light.

_Hah, isn’t this a sight?_ Lambert whispered, disgust slurring in every single word. _ If only you had shown such aggressiveness when I was being held down by those bandits. _

“Family, family…” Dimitri chanted to himself over and over, his breathing becoming ragged by his own exertion.

_If only you had run like this when I asked you._ Glenn attacked next, his tone more bitter than hateful._ Perhaps I wouldn’t have needed to stay behind to shield you. _

“Captain Jeralt!” Dimitri finally came to a halt when he turned around a corner, meeting with the older man as he was getting off his horse. “You’re safe!”

“Dimitri?!” Jeralt stares at him in awe, soft amusement building in his stomach at the irony of meeting him first again in an external mission. His face remained serious however, the prince soon standing in front of him while panting heavily.

“How long have you been sprinting? Are you trying to have a heart attack?” Jeralt berated him, pulling out his flask and uncorking it to shove the tip into the prince’s gasping mouth; Dimitri too surprised by the motion to move the item away or to reject the drink.

Jeralt brought the flask back, putting it away as Dimitri now heaved and coughed.

The prince couldn’t taste the liquid, but by the scent and burning sensation that lingered in his chest; he knew that wasn’t water. “C—Captain, you must come with me. We need to reunite with the rest!”

He needed to take Jeralt to Byleth, the prince needed to prove to her that he hadn’t failed; that their family was still complete.

“Relax, the fight is over.” Jeralt still tried to calm him, noticing that Dimitri was still exhilarated by the battle and other things he couldn’t understand; what did worry him, however, was the different cuts and smears that adorned the prince’s attire.

“Byleth already reached me, and confirmed that the beasts are taken care off. She just went to get that sleepy kid to bring him over; there are no signs of evidence inside the chapel, we are hoping his nose can detect some crest leftovers.” He explained, giving Dimitri some space. “Catherine and Shamir already reunited, and bolted out of here to make sure the nearby town is still safe.”

Dimitri was able to finally breathe at ease, feeling victory at hand; despite the tragic deaths, mostly everyone was safe.

“This has something to do with Remire, there’s no doubt about it in my mind.” Jeralt sighed. “but that doesn’t matter now. You’re full of wounds kiddo, some of them look deep, it’s best you sit down and…”

“Wait!”

Both men shifted their attention towards the sound of a soft voice, soon meeting with the author of the shriek that slowly emerged from the chapel, rushing towards them.

“Huh, another student?” Jeralt raised an eyebrow as he stared at the girl with red hair, quickly noticing that she seemed unharmed. “How long have you been hiding there? We thought the place was barren by now!”

Dimitri just stared at the girl, baffled. Quickly recognizing that it was Monica. He guided himself towards the entrance of the chapel, noticing almost immediately that there was no possibility the girl could have hidden here for a long period of time without Jeralt or Byleth noticing.

Something stirred in his stomach as he glared at the image of the girl and the captain speaking so comfortably; his mind soon brewing with Byleth’s past observations about the girl. Why was she here? Since when did she leave the monastery to reach here? Unless she had never attended the ball in the first place, there was no possibility for her presence here.

The prince’s movements weren’t his own as he sprinted forward, trusting on his instinct to not allow the girl to be close to the captain any longer.

“Thank you for all your help, sir!” Monica beamed at Jeralt, receiving a gentle smile from the large man as she walked away.

“Captain, look out!” Dimitri warned even before the girl could take out her dagger. He pushed the older man with force, lifting his lance slightly to block away from the upward slash that was meant to stab Jeralt to his sure death.

Dimitri miscalculated her strength and speed, the hunger in her movement. The eerie blade swung farther than anticipated, and he soon felt a sharp pain dwelling on a side of his face; he didn’t hesitate however, he wouldn’t allow for a basic painful throb or fear to cloud his movements.

“How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan and revenge!” Monica barked as she stepped back, her large dagger covered with the prince’s blood. She cackled at the obvious agony in the prince, enjoying seeing him tremble by either pain or anger.

“You monster!” He barked as he lunged towards her, unable to understand why he could only see with one eye; his vision halted in half by a deep red before it turned into pitch darkness.

“Dimitri!” Jeralt groaned as he stood up from the ground, the prince had shoved him so roughly that he flew a few meters away. “Halt!” The captain got out his sword, rushing forward to attack the girl with no hesitation; trying to meet with Dimitri’s lunge.

However, both men flew backward when the girl was suddenly protected by a magical shield; their weapons instantly breaking.

“Huh, what are you doing here?” Monica casually asked, staring at the tall spellcaster with empty eyes in front of her.

“You must survive.” The man responded.

The prince groaned as he lifted his view from the ground, a hand resting over his face, trying to alleviate the pain. “You…” He sneered.

“Merely because there is still a role that I require you to fulfill.” The mage continued, turning towards Monica to hold her and warp them away from danger.

That man’s voice. It sounded so familiar to him, why did it sound so familiar? The prince questioned himself as he is suddenly unable to stand, every wound in his body aching but the most recent one made him shiver.

His vision seemed to completely blur, at first, he thought it was due to his frustrated tears but soon enough he felt the coldness of the rain that fell without warning. He heard Jeralt beckoning at him, he felt himself being carried.

Was Jeralt still safe? Dimitri questioned himself over and over.

_Is my family still safe? _One last thought, before he faded into silent darkness.

* * *

** _Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1180_ **

_Strong winds blow; the guardian Seiros first appeared during this moon_

**(January)**

* * *

**4th:**

Ingrid’s birthday.

However, a celebration wouldn’t happen today.

The Blue Lions were missing their heart.

Their leader had been injured, their pride was destroyed; everyone was too shattered to fully concentrate on the tasks presented by Jeritza or any other instructor.

Everyone tried their hardest, but all that lingered in their minds was Dimitri’s well-being.

Days were still cold; the wind kept its usual dryness and chill that forced people to nest together near furnaces. Nevertheless, nothing could remove the cold emptiness in Byleth’s heart as she stared into the nothingness through a window, the soft light of today falling over her somber features.

The infirmary worked properly to attend all students, but Manuela had been kind enough to request a room from a higher floor so Dimitri could recover in total privacy and away from curious glances and pitiful stares.

The room provided had common furniture, the only difference would be the large bed that matched the one in the Archbishop’s quarters, and the tall royal blue curtains that could keep all light away; adding to that, a tub was placed here so the prince could avoid bathing publicly.

Dimitri would only leave the room when basic necessities arose, and yet he couldn’t be alone for long since his body was constantly drugged to mitigate the sharp pains that invaded his body and corroded his soul; keeping his groans and screams of pain to the minimum.

Nobody could disturb the prince without proper warning first. If Byleth wasn’t guarding the room, Dedue or Jeralt would take her place. Sometimes the three would be here when other tasks weren’t in the way.

Byleth slowly turned to see the prince, who currently slept. His chest rising and falling softly indicating he was having no nightmares or dreams at all. Unconsciously she returned to his side, removing her pauldron to grab her cape; letting it fall gently over his body to offer him more warmth.

As she stares at his pale features and rosy nose, the image of him being carried by her father reappears.

No, she wouldn’t linger on the image of Dimitri’s face covered by his own blood; tissue dissolving around his right eye while his body hangs so loosely in Jeralt’s arms as Mercedes and Marianne did their best to treat him.

It was such a simple wound, yet the weapon that caused it wasn’t. A mixture of dark magic with an unknown spell brought so much pain and agony to the prince, the same agony she suffered in Remire Village.

Her hands worked to fix his hair, trying to not awaken him or stir the bandages that cover his forehead and eye. She followed the way his eyelashes fluttered to the contact, his mouth mumbling soft nothings as he continued to rest and ease to her touch.

“Let’s see…” She mumbled as her arms gently made him rest on his side instead, trying to avoid the prince waking up with cramps after being forced to sleep for most of the day. “There you go, isn’t that better my heart?” A whisper as her hand rubbed his back now, soon bending down to press a kiss on his cheek.

A set of knocks on large doors forced her to part from the prince, her hand quickly reaching for the Creator’s sword that rested on her hip at all times now. Jeralt announcing himself brings relief to her jitters, quickly calming down as the large man stepped inside the room.

“Sorry.” It’s all Jeralt can muster as he comes to stand near his daughter, his eyes only glancing at the prince for a moment. “How is he?”

“He’s alive.” A concise answer, Byleth ignoring the way her father slightly frowned. “The medicine keeps him quiet; like everyone wishes.”

Her tone was bitter in the last statement, Jeralt reacting to it by placing a hand on her shoulder. “You should go grab a meal and take some fresh air.”

“It’s not necessary. I’ll eat with Dedue when he brings our meals.” She rejects the offer, giving a gentle pat to Jeralt’s hand before slipping away from his hold; returning to glance at the window outside. “I wish to stay here with him.”

Jeralt glanced at her hands when she let them rest behind her back, the ring with an emerald shard catching his attention; like usual. “I understand, but at least you should sleep. He wouldn’t wish to wake up and the first thing to see is your tired eyes.”

“Please, don’t put words into his mouth.” She kindly requested.

“I see.” Jeralt’s voice low and gruff, accepting that Byleth’s mind was set. Instead, he came to stand beside her; quickly offering his flask to her. His eyes gleamed when she accepted it, observing her as she took quiet and short sips.

“Rufus has sent his response to the current events. He and the royal counselors agreed to keep Dimitri here until he finishes his studies,” He spoke, “they deem the travel back to Fhirdiad could be more dangerous than if he stays in Garreg Mach.”

“Hah, of course they do.” Byleth’s lips curved, finally shunning an emotion that wasn’t emptiness, anger or mourning. “They tried to hide Dimitri away when we returned from Duscur, this is no different.”

“They know playtime would be over if he goes back home.” She added after a pause.

“Byleth…” Jeralt chided, his gaze shifting to Dimitri for a moment before returning to her. He sighed. “Lord Rodrigue has offered Castle Fraldarius, if his highness agrees, we could go there.”

The knight returns the flask, her hands resting behind her anew. “His highness…” She mouths slowly, knowing well Dimitri would be devasted if he heard Jeralt calling him that; however, she couldn’t chide, not after telling her father to not speak on his behalf.

“Once he wakes up, he should be able to take a decision. I’m not drugging him today.”

“Byleth, you know the phantom sensation of a wound. He already suffers from terrible headaches; without medicine, the poor boy will be shivering and screaming again.” Jeralt argued.

“Him becoming addicted to such strong potions will only make those screams and shivers shift to another problem.” She faced him, “I know, because I’ve seen it happen before.” Her tone grew cold, her eyes staring to the ground. “Will Garreg Mach shove his head into freezing water too? Make him lose consciousness by the lack of air?” She mumbled.

She still remembers, how Dimitri crumbled down when the crown was denied to him. How his nightmares attacked him with no respite for months, making him cry and scream with no mercy until she would calm him down.

On the times Byleth wouldn’t be present since her presence was requested on a battlefield, she would always return to an almost empty Dimitri; still gentle and friendly, but concealed.

Too concealed.

It wasn’t until Dedue told her the questionable medical treatments Rufus forced Dimitri to take, that an invoice was sent to Rodrigue; almost begging his help. Aid was sent, the prince was no longer forced to hide his suffering.

However, a mask still stayed on the prince. A mask the only family member he had left forced him to place.

Imperial year 1176 and 1177 can be simplified to just being hell on mortal lands, only a few instances of respite dwelling within.

“I need to speak to him…I need to know what he wants.” Her voice soft. “I’m not leaving his side this time, no matter what decision he takes.”

Jeralt wrapped an arm around her, his hand rubbing her shoulder softly. Her words confused him, made him question what kind of information his daughter kept hidden; but he couldn’t judge her, he kept a lot of secrets to himself still and will do so until he dies.

“Alright. I’ll…talk to Manuela. There must be something less strong that can keep him alert but not as numb.” He reassured. “Though he is part of the family now. Maybe we should include him into the family tradition of numbing our wounds with alcohol?”

Byleth finally let out a small chortle, though it faded away when her father frowned.

“He saved my life, that dumb kid.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep him unharmed.”

“That dumb kid is your son in law.” A quirky response, but soon her voice went neutral again. “I’m grateful that he kept you safe, and that you are both alive…you did what you could.”

“I…guess.” How could Jeralt respond to that? “I’ll go to Manuela and see what can be done.” He brought back his hand, his tone a little more serious. “I’m your father, so I can pester you: rest while you can.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Jeralt only groaned.

As the older man began to walk away, he was stopped by his daughter’s voice.

“Edelgard will assist the Church of Seiros into finding any trace of Monica and Solon. The princess doesn’t wish for nobles to speak ill of her nation since all the attacks that have targeted the students and church have a connection with the Adrestian Empire.”

“Hmph,” Jeralt scoffed. “Is that truly her reason for helping?” He faced her. “It doesn’t have to do with you carrying that expression on your face everywhere?”

She ignored him.

“You have been talking with that girl a lot. Be mindful to keep your distance, the church may deem her a suspect after all that has transpired these last few months, no matter her status or contributions.” He continued. “Don’t forget you still have Sir Charles’ death on your plate. That could bite you on the ankles when you least expect it.”

“I know that. However, I also have a lot of pending favors…”

Jeralt smiles. “Hmph, you’re still a mercenary at heart deep down as well.”

“Am I?” She smiles too.

While the open conversation continued, Dimitri began to stir. The prince’s features scrunched as he rose slowly from the bed, his throat feeling extremely dry while the general burnt sensation lingered on part of his face; his vision was blurry as he raised his head, trying to adjust to the day’s light.

He recognized the sound of a door closing. His single blue stared at the figure that lingered in front of a window, nothing but the sound of his own breathing and the creaking of the mattress filled his ears now.

For a moment, he thought he was dreaming. The image in front of him was Patricia longingly staring at the frozen fields of Fhirdiad, her hands occupied with a needle and cloth as she sat aimlessly on a chair.

_Hello there, my young lion. Why don’t you come closer? Today is so cold for us to be apart._

Patricia’s voice echoed in his mind, her tone soft and motherly almost. A huge contrast to what her voice sounds when she is mocking him in nightmares or aimless moments when he walks awake.

Dimitri blinked, and was met next with the image of Byleth staring outside to the melting snow over walls and roofs; her reflection was filled with lukewarm rage and sorrow, while a thumb spun the silver ring around her promise finger gently.

That made him instantly turn to see his hands, feeling relief overwhelm him when his own ring was still on his right hand; he then scanned the cape over his lap, his fingers soon rubbing the plush fur on it; enjoying the softness and warmth caught there.

Looking around made the wound hurt, always forgetting that he is supposed to turn his head until he heals properly. Being hazed and dizzy most of the time didn’t help him have his memory on check.

“You’re awake.” Her casual tone made him lift his head again, blinking slowly when she observed him through the reflection.

“I…” His voice was meek and raspy. “I am.”

Her small scoff and chuckle made him smile, his face feeling pleasantly warm when she finally turned his way.

“Are you always this eloquent?” She asks, walking to the nightstand beside him to grab a jar with water in it, filling him a glass. Her gaze stayed on him as he seemed to look elsewhere, though his blush was rather too obvious.

He was thinking of something snarky and probably improper, the way his lips curved confirmed it.

She wouldn’t tease him about it. To see his emotions clear was something she couldn’t bear to let go at the moment.

Dimitri didn’t seem to mind when she assisted him while drinking water, both of them trying to avoid the glass shattering if the prince was the one holding it; fearing his movements could jolt at any second due to the status of his nerves.

Dimitri frowns when the glass met the nightstand again, knowing what was coming next. The instances when he isn’t asleep are brief, and when he is awake, he hardly remembers much; this time felt precious, almost too good to let go of so soon.

He blinks as Byleth just stood near, not offering him the strongly scented powder or the burning concoction. In fact, he felt a little shocked when she seems to glare at the items.

“Is something the matter?” He softly asks.

“I’m the one who should be asking you that.” She shook her head, looking at him tenderly. “How are you feeling? Be honest.”

He blinked when her hand rested over his cheek, her thumb gently caressing him. Like usual, he melts by her attention, slowly closing his eye to only dwell on the warmth of the touch.

“I…” It hurts, but he doesn’t want to be numb anymore. Doesn’t want to weight down on anyone or to be useless. “I’m doing well.” He wants to leave this room, he wishes to know that he did well.

He wishes to go into the field, and find the wretch that tried to destroy his happiness.

“Ow…” He hissed when she now pinched his cheek.

“It hurts,” Dimitri confesses. “Though I can handle it.” To that answer, her caresses return.

“Do you want to take the medicine?” She asks.

“Must I?” He looks at her.

“No.”

A brief exchange, but it was enough. “Then no, please allow me to skip the usage of those substances.”

“Do you promise to tell me immediately if the pain is too much?” She blinks when Dimitri moves closer, wrapping his arms around her while his head fell on her chest.

He nods. “I will.”

Her hands soon began to play with his hair, allowing him to stay against her. “You will still need to take a few pain killers and antibiotics, and never skip your curing sessions with Manuela.”

“I understand.” He mumbles. “Your chest is so soft and warm…”

“Aren’t you glad the bed is so high up…”

The fact that he didn’t respond only managed to sneak out a snort.

“Dedue will be here soon with our meals. It’s best we start stretching your legs.” She explains while gently moving him away, removing the covers from his body. “There is much I need to tell you, so I hope you’re ready for an earful.”

“I look forward to it.” He smiles again, staring at her endearingly when she just stood in front of him; his eye lingered on the dark circles under her eyes, but her blinks made him stop doing so.

A silent chide.

“Byleth…please don’t overwork yourself.” He berates as well.

“I won’t.” A dull answer, but she followed it by flicking his nose. “Come on. I’ll help you dress in your uniform.”

“Are you willing to undress me as well?” He seriously asked.

She raised an eyebrow, and fought off a laugh when he started to blush.

“It…was a joke.” He explained, conflict soon reflecting on his face.

“If it weren’t for Manuela’s strict rule of absolute no exertion, those words could have landed you in a very different scenario, my heart.” She teased, enjoying how he looked down to hide his embarrassment further.

** _10th:_ **

Dimitri could finally return to regular classes, the prince feeling eager to see his friends once more and be able to keep assisting his classmates; all the while working together with Byleth and Jeralt to uncover what were Monica’s real intentions, and if she was working together with the Flame Emperor and Solon.

That tall dark mage, with a voice that felt so familiar to him, who is he? Endless thoughts bounced in his mind as he traversed the monastery.

The pain was constant, but his motivation to march forward kept Dimitri determined to adapt and accept his loss; his pain couldn’t be compared to what his loved ones suffered.

His pain was worth it, knowing that his family was safe. It felt like a fair exchange.

However, the prince didn’t realize that his physical change would bring so much distortion to the relationship he had with everyone.

“Your highness, please allow me to take care of this!” Annette offered as she took a few books from his hands and placed them on a shelve herself.

Dimitri could only stare,baffled.

“Your highness, please leave stables duties to me and Marianne.” Ingrid took a horse’s saddle from his arms, before he was gently asked to leave the stables.

“Your highness, you shouldn’t walk alone in the marketplace. A lot of people, you know?” Ashe nodded at him as he took a basket from Dimitri. “Please, leave replenishing our resources to me and Ignatz!”

Dimitri’s chest only felt colder as more tasks were taken from him. His smile completely left him on an occasion where he accidentally bumped with a student, unable to see them for his lacking flank.

“Oh, pardon me. Are you alright?” The prince offered a hand to the lad that had fallen to the floor, his tone cordial.

“Geez, you need to be more careful where…” The lad didn’t finish, freezing up when he realized with whom he was speaking with. “Oh, your highness! I’m truly sorry.” He stood up, offering a few bows and ignoring the prince’s hand completely. “I—It was my mistake! Please, forgive me for my insolence.”

Dimitri calmed the young man, but even when the lad left, he felt so bitter.

He slowly turned his head to meet with the pond’s water, the accident had occurred near the greenhouse and fishing area. His mouth twisted when he was met with his reflection, intently staring at the black eyepatch that now adorned his right eye.

Ah, so that’s the case. His smile a twist as he kept staring.

He wasn’t a perfect prince on the outside anymore. His mask was shattered.

That explained the isolation he is receiving from everyone, his title leaving their lips so easily while teasing has ceased completely; despite he was now openly engaged with Byleth and completely ripe to friendly torment.

“Your highness, please don’t stand to the pond so close. You may fall.” Mercedes chided as she left the greenhouse with Dedue; the vassal quickly walking towards the prince to move him away from the ledge.

“Apologies.” Dimitri mustered a word, biting off the need to sound bitter. For even Mercedes to not call him by name anymore…

He was being isolated again.

“Your highness, are you feeling unwell? Do you need to be escorted to the infirmary?” Dedue questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he noticed Dimitri’s pale features and solemn expression.

“At ease, Dedue. I’m fine.” Dimitri lied, like he usually does when trying to keep his suffering concealed; to keep their friends unworried.

Were they his friends still? The lack of his name being mentioned felt so de-attaching.

He didn’t feel human anymore.

“If you excuse me.” The prince left that area, not accepting Dedue’s company even if the man kindly offered it. Instead, he walked alone to the dining area; hoping that a warm meal would bring up his spirits.

“Is that the prince?” He heard a girl whisper as he bit into a piece of meat.

“He looks so different… almost ragged.” Another voice.

“They say he was isolated for a few days since he wouldn’t stop screaming. Hard to think a soldier from Faerghus wouldn’t be able to withstand a wound like that.” A boy mouthed. “The kingdom’s future is looking bleak again.”

“No matter if he wears those royal emblems, you can’t dress a beast hoping it becomes a man.” A girl added. “The banners around the monastery with his face were removed, understandable.”

Dimitri cut a little too hard on his steak, breaking the plate under it.

“He can’t even feed himself.” Another comment.

More whispers were born by his name, the prince not understanding if the people didn't know he could listen due to his hearing being enhanced by his missing limb, or simply they were speaking loudly without caring.

_Why would they care? Beasts don’t deserve such clemency. _A voice sneered.

Dimitri stood up, yet one of the staff members came to recollect his tray before he could return it to its post.

_Human relationships are useless for a beast like you. Killing and seeking out revenge is the only thing you need. _Another voice.

The prince walked away, deciding to go into the Cathedral to listen to the choir practice.

_Byleth must be nagging to everyone how disgusting it must be to kiss you. _Glenn sneered. _She will probably ask you to return the ring when you arrive to the kingdom's capital; she’s kind enough to not embarrass you in front of everyone here._

Dimitri hunched his back as he sat on the pew, holding his head gently.

_It would be hilarious if Jeralt had preferred to die than to see you marry his only daughter. _Glenn laughed. _What family would want you? After how you abandoned those you supposedly loved before._

“Silence!” Dimitri snarled, howling the word as he stood up roughly. He blinked and complete terror invaded his features when he noticed the choir stopped singing, while a few faithful turned to see him, scared and disgusted.

The prince bowed, ignoring the stares he received as he left the cathedral in haste. He bumped with a few students, and every single time he offered an apology and tried for his hand to be held; it was rejected and instead he was met with apologies himself.

He felt heartbroken.

In the end, the prince rested in the graveyard. Sitting quietly as he stared into the nothingness of the mountains at the distance. His single blue looking lost as the voices of the dead abandoned him for a while as well.

The prince had rejected the idea of going to castle Fraldarius, he couldn’t leave now when those miscreants still ran loose here. Heavens, even Edelgard was assisting them in finding any trace of Monica. How could he run away when the princess was confronting this situation with them?

Besides, Lady Seiros specifically asked him to not leave, with the promise that the church’s knights were solely working to find a trace about Monica and Solon; adding to that, the Archbishop promised he would be crowned king on the day of his graduation.

Dimitri blinked. On second thought, if he left…Byleth would leave as well; surely the Archbishop didn’t desire that.

“Hah…haha…” He laughed lowly to himself, letting his head rest on his arms as he curled up.

The idea was comical, even if it was painful. For a moment, he wished to search for Byleth, run to her arms like he usually does. Was it fair, however? She seemed so occupied on the moments she wasn’t with him in the outcast room.

Byleth was immersed in something, despite she and Jeralt were not allowed to leave Garreg Mach, sometimes both of them were unreachable.

Were they…hiding from him? Only visiting him in pity? In duty?

“Hm?” Dimitri lifted his gaze when he felt something flapping over him. “Feh?” He recognized his owl, standing up slowly before offering an arm so the bird could finally rest. “What are you doing here—Oh no.” He noticed the small satchel on one of its claws.

“How many times must we have this conversation? Stealing is wrong and not permitted!” He berated it, like usual. “No, stop.” He fought against it when it rested on his shoulder instead and began to pull on his hair, like usual. “Chamomile flowers!” He announced excitedly when he looked into the bag.

Like usual.

“Feh, why do you make it so complicated to actually be mad at you?” He sighed, forgiving the owl and quickly passing a finger on its belly.

Like usual.

The prince stared at the flowers, wondering who the owner could be; there are only a few people who enjoyed the same tea as him.

No, he had to correct that. Only one other person enjoyed this tea, and that was Byleth.

“Hey, your royalness.”

Dimitri jumped at hearing Claude’s voice, completely caught off guard. “Von Riegan!” He shouted, making his owl extend its wings and cover his eyesight.

Claude laughed at the scene in front of him, enjoying how Dimitri tried to make his pet stop flustering its wings on him. “Oh my, should I get a room for you two?” He snickered, but eventually got close to help Dimitri out.

The archer got pecked on the head a few times instead.

After Feh was finally calmed down and flew away, both men walked away from the cemetery and entered the garden gazebo after preparing some tea; Dimitri surprised that Claude had been the actual owner of the chamomile flowers.

“That bird of yours has eerie vibes, just like Teach.” Claude chuckled as he served a cup for both of them, following the action by getting out the board game Byleth gifted him on his birthday. “Care to play chess with me?”

Dimitri could only blink, he was waiting for this to be one of Claude’s usual pranks but the man in front of him seemed earnest, his smile was full while his verdant gaze completely amiable.

“I would be delighted to see how my skills match against the master tactician of Garreg Mach.” The prince nodded, beaming a smile. “Don’t hold back, Claude.” He challenged.

“Ha, I may be a master tactician, but you were given personal—” He cooed the next words “very personal instruction by Byleth Eisner.” Claude smirked, pleased that his duel was accepted. “However, please take off those horrendous gauntlets. This is a tea party, not a battle.” He winked.

Dimitri flustered immediately, scoffing even as he took off his gauntlets. “You never relent, do you?”

“Come on, lighten up. It’s just you and me…” Claude kept teasing as he extended the board, glancing at Dimitri’s content features from time to time, while also staring at the ring on his hand.

“So…you two are actually engaged. Congrats on not making yourself a complete fool, Dimitri.” Claude hummed as he lazily set a few pieces on the board.

The prince would have chided him, but…he finally heard his name escape from someone’s lips today; the sound almost felt foreign.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Claude spoke again. “Usually the one who brings the board doesn’t get to set the pieces…” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Dimitri blinked. “I—I see.” He stuttered but kept a content smile as he did so, his hands feeling calm as he prepared the board; he was being teased and allowed to do something.

His heart felt content.

He felt like he belonged.

“You really doing that?” The archer snickered as Dimitri moved a piece rather carelessly when the game started. “C’mon, don’t tell me your mind turns to mush just thinking about her. You know what? That’s fair. She’s very cute.”

“Pardon?” Dimitri glared at him.

Claude laughed, he can’t believe how this man is so easy to pester. “I jest, I jest! Just trying to get you in the mood!” He nodded, his smile staying when Dimitri began to take the game more seriously; and actually, force him to be quiet and think his movements through.

The kettle eventually was empty, their cups holding the last of the tea as their game continued on; both men standing on equal grounds.

“I saw what happened in the dining room.” Claude began as he moved a piece and retrieved one of Dimitri’s “Don’t let their words get to you. It’s just people with no ambition and nothing better to do.” He glanced at him for a moment, but then focused on the game again. “I recommend you don’t drink water from the east fountain tomorrow.”

Dimitri blinked at Claude’s serious tone, but also at the topic at hand. Nevertheless, he moved his piece. “Why should I avoid the east fountain? Is it under maintenance?”

“Something like that.” Claude hummed, relishing on the idea that tomorrow most of those sneezy students will suffer a few stomach aches. “Be sure to tell Teach too. I already delivered the message to the Blue Lions.”

“Thank you.” Dimitri nodded, but then followed with a sigh. “I…also appreciate your words.” His chest felt warm. “Is this why you invited me for tea?”

“Of course, though seeing your charming face is always a plus.” He winked, moving a piece. “We’re friends. Just hang out with me until Teach takes care of the whispers, she does so masterfully these days.”

The prince would have laughed at the irony of his words. “Indeed, she does…” He hesitated on his next move and words. “It honors me that you consider me a friend, Claude. Please know I have you in high regards as well.”

“Watch out, Dimitri. You’re already an engaged man.” He allowed his head to rest on a hand as he observed the prince blush, staring at the board instead.

“You and Teach have been kind to me, to everyone actually…People like you two are a rarity these days, you could say it’s almost a miracle.” Claude continued, his voice was soft as he allowed the prince to think his next move, but also listen to his words.

“You exaggerate.” Dimitri argued as he finally made a move, letting his arms rest on the table; casually resting. “I never thought you would be someone to believe in things as miracles.”

“Neither did I.” Their gazes met. “Do you believe in gods, Dimitri?”

There was a soft silence for a moment, the question making the prince falter a breath.

“I do not.” Dimitri admits. “Though, I wished I could. I would love nothing more than to believe.”

“Hmm…” Claude was surprised by his answer, given he had asked the future king of the Faerghus kingdom; a land bound to the church of Seiros. “I don’t either.” He responded with the same honesty. “I have always hated the idea of praying to a god, to give your fate to some entity in hopes that your wishes will be granted. In this world, you can only rely on yourself.”

He smiled, “yet, I’m in the same predicament as you…I wished I could believe, or rather, to start believing a little more.”

Dimitri nodded when Claude moved another piece. “I understand. I was taught to fend myself first before learning how to write. However, I believe we can accomplish more as people if we rely on each other’s strengths and cover our weaknesses together.”

“Hah, why am I not surprised at hearing such an answer from you?” Claude hummed, puckering his lips as he thought on his next move, his finger passing over the rim of his cup. “I mean, if I had someone like Teach on my side; there’s no doubt I would believe the same.”

Claude nodded. “She can wield a hero’s relic, she’s an incredible tactician and has this amazing ability to earn people’s trust and rally broken hearts into battle.” He shrugged, “though, you’re not that bad yourself…a brilliant leader, courageous, kind, open and earnest at heart; with a legacy of heroes of old to back up your name. You two make an unstoppable team.”

Dimitri just blinked.

“Hah, don’t tell me you have a praise limiter or something. Or what, only Teach gets to twirl you under a finger?” The archer smiled, enjoying how the prince got overwhelmed so easily.

“You know…I believe not only the kingdom will see more gleeful days when you finally take your role as king.” Claude finally moved his piece. “I believe all of Fódlan will.”

“Claude…” Dimitri whispered.

“So, until then, don’t let anything bring you down. You hear?” The archer crossed his arms. “I have my own plans for the future, so be a good friend and take care of your part. I already have to deal with Lorenz being my alliance associate, don’t add more to my plate.” He jested.

“I understand.” The prince nodded, an odd kinship forming between them. “However, I need you to promise me something. This…friendship that we have, can it stay intact even when we must fulfill our roles?” He voiced, soft but determined.

“Hah, are you wishing to incite a common trade route or something with me?” Claude raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger to the board.

“Well…” He extended the word as he moved a piece. “I was hoping to simply not lose touch; however, Faerghus’ lands are quite barren; due to our poor climate in some regions, making food scarce on certain months of the year.” Dimitri explained, but his smile soon returned. “We produce the finest war equipment, cattle, wool and pelts in the market. Perhaps you would be willing to give some produce and fine herbs in exchange?”

“Well look at you, a natural negotiator.” Claude shook his head. “Oh no, no. I won’t let you make us work in a time where we are supposed to be having fun.” On that note, he just noticed that their game was a stalemate. “Let’s us leave those things for when we can actually discuss them…though, I am intrigued by your offer.”

“Very well, though I assure you that a man of Faerghus never goes back on their word.” Dimitri reassured, completely beaming as his heart was filled with pride and joy.

“Right, right.” Claude waved him off, but then scoffed “I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Neither of us can move.”

Dimitri let out a soft laugh, making Claude join him as well.

They decided to share another game, this time, fully concentrating themselves as their hearts were filled with happiness. With no words or tea to distract them, the game ended quickly in Claude’s favor.

As the archer put the game away, he offered him a few words. “Thanks for hanging out, I can now understand why it falls on me and Sylvain to make the tactical decisions these days.”

Dimitri just shook his head, he wouldn’t argue with that. “The pleasure was all mine, thank you…Claude.”

“Anytime, your royalness. Now, not to be rude but…I’m expecting someone else. Don’t be a bad third wheel, and get out of here.”

“O—Oh!” The prince stood up immediately. “Pardon me.” He cleared his throat, his face heating up soon after.

“Since you were such a nice sport, let me give you this piece of information: It’s in your best interest to go towards the training grounds. You may find something interesting and amusing there.” Claude waved him off. “Now go, out of here!”

Dimitri offered a short bow, not willing to discuss further in fear he would actually mess up with one of Claude’s plans. His steps felt automatic as he walked slowly to the training grounds, no longer feeling that wounded as people would move away from him or began to make snarky comments.

The sun was almost setting by this time, the twilight sky adorning the training grounds that were mostly barren at the time. Dimitri stopped near a pillar, using the darkness from that spot to his advantage as he heard the sound of wood clanking against a surface, crossing his arms as he stared ahead.

There were three figures practicing together, the prince’s heart skipping a few faster beats as he recognized Byleth; soon noticing Jeralt and Felix compromised the rest of the group.

“Arg! Stop evading and let me hit you!” Felix complained as Byleth moved away from a stab; her hair and cape flowing with the soft movement.

Dimitri blinked when he noticed that Byleth was wearing an eyepatch on her right eye.

In fact, Felix was wearing one too.

What was going on?

“Halt.” Byleth announced as she used her training lance to block a stab. Felix giving her a break to grab a scroll that Jeralt kept safe for her. Her tongue stuck out softly as she searched in her hair for a piece of granite, making a few notes on the parchment.

“This is so stupid.” Felix grumbled as he rubbed the trunk of his nose. “Please tell me I can get out of here and have a real duel.”

“Be quiet, you already accepted the new sword and ate all my meat portions this week.” Byleth berated as she ended up resting on the floor fully, scribbling notes and quick sketches. “I’m almost done. I simply need more examples and scenarios before presenting to Dimitri his new training regimen.”

The prince’s arms went loose.

“Dimitri doesn’t need a plan. Just tell him to charge forward and the idiot will get things done.” Felix mumbled. “Who knows, maybe he loses his right arm next.” He snickered. “When will I be allowed to sneer the fact that he lost his fucking right eye? Even after all the times you warned him to take care of that flank…”

The prince’s breathing hitched.

“You’re always allowed, son. Just bear in mind that you may end up with a bottle stuck up in your ass.” Jeralt warned, drinking calmly from his flask.

“Hah, oh really? I would like to see someone try.” Felix grumbled.

“Why don’t you go tell that to Alexandre, then? After you’re done swimming out of the fish pond, I will drink a beer, beat you up and then shove the bottle in you.” Byleth challenged.

“Oh please, you haven’t been able to beat me in a duel since eons. Your icky romance life has made you—” Felix gasped as he felt a hard hit on his legs, making him fall to the ground.

“Point. I win.” Byleth announced calmly, her hold on the lance still strong as she used it to make Felix fall. “Thank you, now I know another blind point.” She numbly commented, a small smile soon gracing her features at seeing Felix completely shocked.

“You asked for a time out!” Felix shouted, irked. His expression only turned more aggravated when Byleth casually rolled up the scroll and threw it back to Jeralt.

“There are no time outs in real battle, nor in bar fights.” Byleth responded, sitting calmly on the floor now.

“Don’t give me that bullshit excuse. Stand up and fight me!” Felix raised his sword.

Byleth just laid down on the floor.

That made Felix finally snap.

Dimitri just kept staring at them, how eventually Byleth was forced to stand to fend herself from hungry sword slashes but soon it was just punching and lunges.

Then, it was simply…something.

Jeralt stared at the little brawl, entertained. The corner of his eyes finally met with Dimitri’s presence. He almost choked on his drink, but instead, he swallowed it roughly and hissed at the burning sensation.

The older knight walked towards the prince, offering him a smile since Dimitri had one too. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough, sir.” Dimitri calmly responded, his shy smile staying put as Jeralt simply rested beside him as they continued to observe how Byleth had Felix trapped with a side headlock; dragging him around.

“This…brings back memories.” The prince tried to bring up a conversation, even though he was enjoying the view fully.

He was enjoying hearing his name be said by more people, hearing it from someone he never expected to say it ever again.

“Indeed.” Jeralt agreed, chuckling when Felix and Byleth were now wrestling on the floor. “How are you holding up, son? Between all the commotion I hadn’t had the opportunity to ask you…and also thank you.”

This sensation, this moment; Dimitri recognized this terrain. “I only did what had to be done.” He turned to see him. “If anything, I should be the one thanking you for bringing me to safety.”

“Hmm…” Jeralt stared at him, his hand eventually patting the prince’s shoulder; enjoying how the boy didn’t flinch still. “You’re a good kid.” He shook his frame, avoiding to speak of the matter any longer since he knew the prince wished to immerse himself into normality.

“That being said, try to be more careful…our family is small, don’t want it getting smaller. You’re too young to be doing those little stunts, and I’m too old to handle them. Understood?”

The warning is clear, the promise was concise. Dimitri just stared at him in awe for a moment, before he was forced to blink since Jeralt shook his frame again.

“Understood.” Dimitri nodded. “I understand, sir.”

“Good.” Jeralt took his hand back. “Now, please do me a favor: make those two idiots stop fighting. This flask doesn’t have enough drink to withstand this any longer.”

The prince offered a courteous bow and gentle smile, finally moving away from the shadows to immerse himself in the light, gently picking up the lance that was on the floor as he stared at the two young adults in front of him.

He couldn’t fight a snicker as Felix was completely pressed on the ground, Byleth casually sitting on the man’s back as she made him admit defeat. His face heated up when her eye met his sole blue; Byleth taking off her eyepatch while no emotion shuns in her features.

She smiles, and that almost makes him faint. “Hey Dimitri, came to brawl too?” She pestered him, her tone soft and playful to match the quirk of her lips and her whole demeanor.

Dimitri blinks when Byleth is shoved upward by how fast Felix recovered his strength to stand up “Felix, that was abhorrent! You could have harmed her!” He chided, the prince’s reflexes quick enough to hold his beloved and keep her from falling over.

“Quiet, boar.” Felix grumbled as he fixed his hair, quickly taking off the eyepatch so the prince wouldn’t see it on him; or so he believed. “As always, your presence is annoying.”

Byleth readjusted her clothes after taking her distance, patting softly her boots. “Me and Felix were working on a new training regiment that may interest you. Would you like to hear it?” Her offer innocent, unaware of everything that the prince witnessed. “It’s still not polished, but with your help, I’m sure that can be fixed in no time.”

Jeralt quirks an eyebrow when he just witnesses how Dimitri brings Byleth close and kisses her. He lets out a small whistle, though he soon chuckles at Felix’s appalled expression as he turned away from them.

“You two are so disgusting.” Felix spoke, “This is a duel circle, not some pointless romantic corner.”

The prince broke the kiss, still too caught on the sensation of her soft lips dancing with his own, to mind Felix’s complaints. Dimitri dwelled on how lovely she looked as her gaze faced the floor now, bashful and adoringly lovable.

“A duel circle.” Dimitri repeated, confidence shunning in his voice as he turned to see Felix. “Right you are, my friend. Do you still have the energy to join me in a match?”

“Hah, please. You always fail to best me.” Felix mocked, even though everyone knew he usually ends up yielding in their duels. “You rely on your stamina, never passing your comfort zone and actually using proper skill—”

Felix met the floor again, the body of a lance meeting his legs to make him fall anew.

Byleth and Jeralt just stared at Dimitri, surprised at such bold and sly movement being used by him.

“Right where I want you.” The prince taunted with a smile.

Felix blinked, but soon a deep glare appeared “Is that all?”

“Pardon, my love.” Dimitri gently pushed Byleth away as he took some distance, quickly defending himself as Felix stood up and attacked him; though the Fraldarius heir used one of his real swords instead of a wooden one.

Byleth scratched her cheek as she observed them, still feeling a little mellow at receiving sudden affection from the prince. Her gaze fell on her father, who only offered a casual shrug.

The training grounds were soon filled with more Blue Lions, everyone enjoying seeing their leader back in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡◕‿‿◕｡)
> 
> Papa Jeralt gets to live, but everything has a price.
> 
> Claude and Dimitri bond, because of course, these two need to bond dammit--(ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Felix and Byleth fighting like brats, but Fefe doesn't cry anymore ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Byleth is still plotting to smack Kronya out of oblivion (ง'̀-'́)ง No one died, but sure as hell hurt someone precious to her. Edelgard's participation in the investigation follows CF's portray of her basically giving you Solon and Kronya's whereabouts so you kill them, lmao.
> 
> That will be explored on the next chapter (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Happy holidays everyone, thank you for supporting me! In a few days I will be uploading two more requests.
> 
> [Dimitri with one eye in Academic phase. ](https://twitter.com/sp_ddr/status/1185870914027544576?s=20) **chef kiss**
> 
> UPDATE 12/05/2019:  
[ I am an idiot and forgot to link Snazzy's fantastic pre-dima with an eye patch. Our Archbishop of smut really knows how to draw every single emotion. ](https://twitter.com/snazzypumpkin/status/1184211002633719808?s=20) **chef kiss/licks plate**
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	17. Evolution(Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Blood, Hate Speech, Hate Attack, Discrimination, Bullying.
> 
> Please practice self-care before reading this chapter. Don't continue if your health may be in danger.
> 
> \----
> 
> Artwork:  
[Dimitri and Sylvain laughing, they look so precious.](https://twitter.com/DEKO_SUKE__/status/1217040888137834496?s=19)  


* * *

** _  
Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1180_ **

_Strong winds blow; the guardian Seiros first appeared during this moon_

**(January)**

* * *

**15th:**

Evolution.

The steady improvement of an entity, the process of transforming from a basic form to a more complex one.

“Kid, you need to leave this room and go get some sleep. It’s already dawn” Jeralt advised, tone steady and low.

Byleth wonders, however, if those who have evolved…ever regret it?

Caterpillars live a bountiful life, lazily sleeping and merrily eating away; only to evolve into Moths with the sole purpose of mating and dying out of exhaustion and hunger.

“There’s work to be done, please don’t waste my time.” Byleth responded, dull and uneventful.

Jeralt left their office, defeated. Closing the doors roughly as he rubbed his forehead, trying to erase the sight of his daughter aimlessly connecting parchments with colorful threads over a large bulletin board.

The knight didn’t stay in her office for long, quickly frustration churning in her stomach at being unable to find an answer with the given information provided by Shamir or Edelgard’s scouts. She grits her teeth, her breath always felt acerbic while it traversed through her nose and left through her mouth as she applied some makeup that was gifted by Annette and Mercedes; not wishing to worry anyone with her haggard expression.

Another pointless and sleepless night, but she won’t allow for this dawn and afternoon to be the same. Soon enough, the first waking up bell sounds throughout the monastery, forcing her to walk towards the training grounds.

After finishing Dimitri’s new training regimen, the knight has been carefully evolving her fighting style as well; finally accepting that her left arm would never be able to hold a weapon with much precision; however, magic could still course through such limb and still be useful.

Yes, she needs to keep evolving; constantly changing, even if there will be a point where perhaps she will regret it.

The Flame Emperor, Solon, Monica…they have taken so much, they have made so many innocent people suffer; they have forsaken her loved ones, they have wounded her.

Byleth has allowed them to do so much. She was slow, she was careless, she was an imbecile.

Not anymore, hesitation can no longer be played here; not after all that has been lost.

She won’t allow so many sacrifices to be in vain.

She would use this boiling anger to keep pushing forward.

* * *

“Lady Edelgard, I’m starting to question how much you’re allowing for the professor to investigate. There’s no denying that her skills are useful…and her ability to wield the Sword of the Creator could potentially gain you a favorable position…” Hubert’s voice was a whisper, the usual grave tone making all his words have depth. “However…”

“Enough.” Edelgard commanded, “I understand your reticent attitude. Yet you must understand by now that we are not in a position to deny the professor.” Her gaze became acute, “Unless you wish for the Ashen Demon to not only destroy the fiends that destroyed Remire Village and almost assassinated Captain Jeralt?”

“She will eventually find out, the Knights of Seiros are already looming close near the perimeters of the enemy…” Edelgard continued, “We should handle the situation as soon as possible, and avoid being caught in her blade.”

“Do you truly believe that isn’t the situation already, your highness?” Hubert questioned.

“No, I still believe…that there is a way to make her understand our cause. It seems Dimitri has allowed for her to be betrothed; probably in search of gaining political power and richness by selling out her hand to a high-paying lord.” She shook her head.

“There is no doubt in my mind that the professor feels betrayed, after so many years of service…to be sold off like mere cattle.” Edelgard nodded, “This is the moment where we can truly see her motivations and loyalty…”

Hubert crossed his arms, a deeper frown settling. “You’re taking a too high risk, you’re leaving me no choice but to keep myself close to the professor…”

Edelgard finally musters a smile. “I see. For a moment I thought that your invitations for a cup of coffee or to gaze at the sky were little distractions you were allowing yourself to have.”

“I am to understand that the early magic sessions you have with her are part of your close investigation as well?” She accused.

“But of course.” Hubert doesn’t flinch, offering a short bow. “To feel her power beforehand will allow me to devise countless ploys against her if we are required to meet in battle.”

“Hmm…” Edelgard frowns, soon looking away.

“She is ever watchful.” Hubert explains, “I must take every opportunity to observe her closely…”

Edelgard knew his words were true. “I believe it’s time for you to leave then. We wouldn’t want the professor to believe you have deserted your training session today.” However, she still doubted slightly his intentions.

Hubert has never taken so much attention to another person that wasn’t her.

With another bow, Hubert makes haste to leave Edelgard’s bedroom; warping out of her perimeter to appear on his premises. Quickly, he scanned his appearance before marching towards the training grounds.

Endless thoughts wandered in the dark mage’s head: Byleth was not only watchful but also difficult to sneak upon; her whereabouts were never certain and it was impossible to formulate her daily routines.

Byleth seems to always rest in different places, and despite that Hubert is an expert to dwell in the darkness; she seemed to become non-existent after a few hours once the moon shuns over the monastery.

Hubert is certain, that the knight would even be able to detect an odorless poison. The thought was bothersome but also excited him beyond measure. Lady Edelgard had truly taken interest in a difficult one this time.

However, to deny that Byleth has only caught Edelgard’s eye would be truly a lie.

“Ah, Professor. Pardon my tardiness.” Hubert apologies as he finally reaches the duel circle, holding in a smirk when she seemed unfazed at his sudden announcement; he quickly notes that perhaps she had detected his presence beforehand.

“You’re just in time.” Byleth eases him off with her numb voice, stretching softly her back while the early tones of dawn reside on her black armor and darker clothes; her knight uniform now being folded in her closet to save it from getting soiled. “Shall we begin? Your classes start in an hour.”

And so, they did. They took their usual distance before practicing some spells; always starting with easy warm-ups to then escalate to the dark arts; something that kept Hubert intrigued for how casually she could cast such dark energy within her.

Hubert despised how unpredictable she could be, yet that also kept him cajoled to know more.

He wished to know her limits, to have the satisfaction of breaking her if the chance surfaced; his wishes always came true since they would always share a duel after their muscles and voices were ready.

“Professor, it seems you are rather distracted today.” He taunts as he casts Death Γ, finding satisfaction at seeing her frozen in place as she simply received the attack; trying to resist it. “Hm, never intimated…” He mutters to himself.

Hubert knows he is someone that can no longer muster fear; and yet, as his spell was suddenly broken and was only met with her sharp eyes and eerie glowing hands, there may be a possibility that his skin was crawling.

“Quite smart for you to cast such strong magic against me, taking in consideration that I’m a knight.” She responds, soon trapping her duel partner with her casting; his stance slightly quivers while a few of his muscles start to twist and cramp, almost making his knees give in while he grunts.

Yes, dark magic always filled their victims with obscure thoughts; abusing of the bloodshed and also lingering regrets that could cloud their souls.

“You won’t find me with enough regret to fuel your spell’s energy.” Another numb answer from her, lifting her arm lightly to finally force his legs to give in.Hubert starts taking a few steps back until he left the dueling ring, giving her the victory.

He was left breathless, for more than one reason. He lets out a weak laugh once he was in control of his movements, staring at his gloved hands for a few instances before meeting her gaze again; slightly disappointed that it was empty and no longer wild.

“I can see why Her Highness holds you in high esteem. You certainly are talented, professor…” He offered a short bow. “Lady Edelgard will want to hear all about this.”

“You’re very talented yourself, you have my gratitude for helping me with my studies.” She offered a bow as well.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, professor.” He adjusts his uniform, walking closer to her.

“I see. Then would you join me for a cup of coffee? Making a whole pot just for myself seems like a waste of resources.” She coaxes instead.

It wouldn’t be long before classes begin. However, he couldn’t miss this opportunity to observe her for a moment longer.

“Clever as always, professor. I’ll gladly accept.”

* * *

Dawn had soon been left behind, now the early sunshine of a frigid morning graced Garreg Mach; the institution’s stained-glass windows glinting peacefully while different wind chimes blessed by different monks gave soft tunes to immerse with the rowdy chatter of alert students.

A few students were leaving the library, books in hand while marching forward to their classroom; hopeful that Jeritza wouldn’t force them to just read a few sentences before being sent away into the training grounds.

“Her brawl seminars are rougher than usual,” Felix mutters as he walks, always being the last one in line between his childhood friends. “Even Jeralt is having a hard time to keep up with her.”

Ingrid’s mouth twists, “I haven’t seen her in the dining hall that often in these last few days…the chefs are doing fewer rations now that there isn’t someone that can eat twelve servings in one go.”

“Your highness, did you do something to upset her?” Sylvain questions, staring at the back of his friend as he slowly leads the group towards the Blue Lion classroom; Dedue standing beside Dimitri closely. “Don’t tell me you told her one of Alois’ awful jokes.” He teased.

“Not now, Sylvain,” Dimitri warns, his lips going flat due to the title and also by the news he has woken up to. The prince failed to see these small changes in Byleth that were easy for others to detect; making his chest tighten while a forlorn sensation lingered in his being.

However, on a calmer note, it’s not like the prince has seen Byleth often. There were a few dawns where he was blessed with her presence as she gently made him rise from bed before disappearing; yet, there were a few nights or afternoons where he would search for her in her quarters or other areas in the monastery, only to find no trace of her.

Jeralt didn’t give him much information, even though Dimitri believed that the captain knew more than he was letting on.

Surely Byleth’s actions are connected towards the investigation being held at the moment.

That thought didn’t bring much relief to the prince either.

“I’ll be sure to take a moment after classes to check on the professor. I’m sure she has been caught by the newly appointed duties given to her by Lady Seiros.” Dimitri eases his friends, attempting to believe in his reassurance.

“Hm, maybe the professor is planning a surprise for you…” Sylvain soon grins, “They do say distance makes the heart grow fonder, perhaps she is trying to trigger something in you?”

“Yeah, a meltdown.” Felix spats, soon smirking. “Just like the one he was having on Blue Sea Moon.”

At first, Sylvain laughed, mostly due that Dimitri stopped and soon turned their way with an awe expression; color soon creeping on his cheeks.

“Well, who would have thought you would remember his Highness’s moments so crisply.” Sylvain teased, wrapping an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “For someone who only snarls at him, you surely know a lot of his moments; and sometimes, even his whereabouts.”

“T—That’s…” Felix grumbled, soon elbowing the red-head to be freed from his grasp. “Don’t say such pointless blabbers. The boar is reckless, anyone can clearly remember such things.”

Everyone looked at Felix with disbelief, except the prince; who was caught trying not to feel bashful at the accusation that perhaps Byleth was making him long for her presence on purpose.

The thought was charming, and almost an innocent flutter crept around his body that soon made his skin crawl. However, other thoughts corroded Dimitri’s mind; mostly the idea that perhaps Byleth was keeping her distance to avoid being seen with him.

He was no longer perfect and pristine from the outside; self-deprecation was all that corroded in his being as he woke every morning to wash his face; forced to stare at the remnants of his broken mask and overall his unsymmetrical visage.

Yes, forced to stare at his scarred and sagged skin around his now colorless eye; always pushing away his frustrated tears before putting the eyepatch; he felt proud of his sacrifice, he would give even more if it meant for his family to not shatter.

Still, his beloved deserved better…so much better.

Byleth would hold him tenderly, kiss him gently, completely smitten would her words land in his ears; and yet, Glenn’s snarls would make him doubt it all, question it all despite how many actions his beloved has done for him, for his sake.

His new training regimen, her playful kisses to awake him, her stance against the kingdom’s counselors and even against a few students and monks that snarled at him here in Garreg Mach.

He still boldly touched her, even when their engagement hasn’t sparked rumors or invoices across Fódlan due that those that knew didn’t speak of it; relief over washed the prince whenever students mentioned that his knight was no longer reachable by the ring that rested on her promise finger, yet it slightly hurt that he couldn’t scream to the four cardinal winds that she was his.

It harmed him that his ring would commonly remain hidden under his black gloves and gauntlets.

“Your highness,” Dedue’s voice broke Dimitri from his trance. “Excuse me, but there’s something we need to discuss.”

“Oh, of course…” Dimitri’s voice faltered, but he soon nodded.

Ingrid observed, furrowing her eyebrows at them. “Class will start soon, don’t stay here too long or else Jeritza won’t even give us a written assignment today.” She warned.

“I understand Ingrid, rest assured we’ll be there shortly.” Dimitri promised with a polite smile, receiving an assertive nod from her; Sylvain offered a casual wave and wink, as for Felix…well, he just stared at them before following the rest into the Academy’s courtyard.

“Dedue, is something the matter?” Dimitri asks, concerned and gentle. He receives a gestured no, but also a gentle pointer on where his focus should land.

A blond eyebrow raises as he stares at the scene ahead, past a small open gate and into the tea gazebo; he soon recognized his knight, dwelling on the image of her prussian locks and dark attire. However, his feelings were less mellow when his blue met with the image of Hubert serving her a cup of a dark beverage; his pale hand lingering on her own if only for a brief moment before taking it back.

“I have commonly seen the professor share some tea with Lady Edelgard and Mister Hubert; however, this is the first instance where it’s just the two of them.” Dedue explained, “I don’t trust him being alone with the professor.”

“I agree with you, Dedue.” Dimitri crossed his arms, his eye narrowing slightly as the duet seemed to be sharing a pleasant conversation. “Please, march towards the classroom. I assure you, that I will get to the bottom of this.” His voice was low but still polite; despite he wished to almost snarl.

“Do not act rashly, your highness,” Dedue warned, shaking his head. “It would be ineffective for you to simply approach the scene alone; please, allow me to accompany you and provide support.”

Dimitri exhaled through his nose. Dedue was right. If he were to walk there alone…he would probably react to the inner instinct of simply barging to their table and sitting beside Byleth without even asking.

“You’re right as ever, my friend.” The prince sighed, looking at the taller man. “Thank you. I promise to compensate you for the forceful duel we will have to endure with Professor Jeritza afterward.”

“I am here to serve you,” Dedue reassured, offering a bow.” However, if I may be honest; I don’t like classrooms much. Learning at my own pace has always been more effective for me.”

“Hmph,” A gently amused scoff, not allowing himself to laugh for he knew it was no longer enjoyable in this physical state. “I see. I will bear that in mind.”

Both men began to walk towards the tea gazebo, their steps bold and loud to announce their presence before even offering a greeting.

“Ah, so you have noticed…it seems nothing escapes that unsettling stare of yours, Byleth.” Hubert praises, his deep tone rumbling on his throat; pleasant to the ear. “It seems I will be forced to equip a smaller dagger next time…”

Dimitri catches his words, and his heart begins to race while anger roars in his stomach; his neck and nose flaring in color almost immediately.

How dare he address her so casually, so intimately.

How dare he try to intimidate her.

“Hubert, Sir Byleth. What a surprise to find both of you here at such early hours.” Dimitri finally greets, quickly standing beside Byleth as his voice remains neutral.

Byleth sits a little straighter as Dimitri and Dedue come to stand near her, blinking slowly when one of the prince’s hands rests gently on her shoulder; she sips quietly on her coffee as the nobles exchange a few polite greetings, ultimately ending with the table hosting more than two people.

“The kingdom seems to be stabilized at the moment, after many revolts” Hubert commented, a conversation born by Dimitri’s desire to know about the growing conflicts between the villages caught on the border between Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire. “Seems the royal family can’t simply stop relying on the assistance of the church, even after all these decades.”

“I won’t deny such a statement.” Dimitri didn’t waiver against his taunt. “Noble discrepancies have always torn the kingdom, born from once being part of the Adrestian Empire that suffers much of the same epidemic; weeds are hard to kill if you never uproot them from their base.”

Byleth’s throat suddenly felt dry, despite that liquid was attempting to coarse through it. Her eyes met with Dimitri’s serious expression; though she couldn’t see it fully for the eyepatch hid the coldness of his stare.

The knight slowly lowered her cup. Dimitri usually shies whenever verbal confrontation is thrown at him; always an apology at the tip of his tongue before trying to explain his statement. Not this time, however, his voice manifested like a challenge; an elder wolf’s howl warning that he would protect his pack.

“Hmph…” Hubert smirks, his arms ever crossed as he stares at the younger man; quickly noticing the aura emanating from him. “I agree. However, I am certain that once her highness rises to the throne; roots will be more than just plucked.” He rose slowly from his chair, offering a bow.

Lady Edelgard will make everything burn, and from the ashes form a new world just for humankind. Where the people no longer need to depend on a goddess that failed to rule the land.

On such high flames, the little princeling would also be forced to bow.

“It was a pleasurable time, professor. It was more enjoyable than I thought.” Hubert offers gratitude, “Your words have been beneficial, I will inform Lady Edelgard immediately so we may change the approach of our investigation.”

Byleth only offered a nod, watching him go.

Her gaze soon fell on Dimitri and Dedue once more, her stare emotionless as both men simply drank the remaining coffee from the kettle; quickly noting how Dedue seemed to like the bitter taste while the prince was obviously neutral about it.

“What are you two doing here?” She rolls her tongue on her lips lightly, wetting them. “Has something occurred in the classroom?”

“Not at all.” Dimitri quickly answers, tone still severe. “We simply wished to greet you before immersing ourselves in our tasks of the day.” The prince stood up, arranging his jacket slightly. “That being said, it’s best we retire for now.”

Her lips curved, resting an arm on the table while her chin fell on a hand. “You’re already late for the first period. I suggest staying a moment longer, so I can escort both of you on the second bell of the day; avoiding for you two to be flagged with an absence or tardiness.”

Dimitri wanted to reject the offer, he feared that he would lash out at her for allowing Hubert to come so close. “We appreciate it, but it’s best we don’t make our classmates suffer on our stead.”

“I am sure only Sylvain will be the one affected,” Dedue reassured, offering a bow. “I appreciate it, professor.” His hands quickly picked up the empty cups and kettle, his large hands easily holding everything. “Please, allow me to clear the table in your stead and bring some tea for all of us.”

Byleth’s expression didn’t flinch as Dimitri sat down again, this time taking the empty spot in front of her. “Thank you, Dedue.” She offered a nod, watching the man go before her gaze met with Dimitri’s cold stare; feeling her soul being tested immediately.

They stared at each other quietly for a few moments, but Byleth broke the silence. “I’m impressed by how you managed to restrain yourself despite it’s quite evident that you’re aggravated. Your answer to Hubert’s words was quite reserved.”

“Hmph,” He softly scoffs, lips going thin. “You didn’t simply expect for me to allow for his words to be the last; not after he dared to insult our people and our labor; not after how Edelgard has turned her back against people of her own territory.”

A heavy sigh escapes him, “Edelgard has chosen to finally aid us when there was no other choice…if she had only extended her hand sooner; a lot of suffering could have been avoided.”

She blinks. “Your judgment is rather heavy; there was no way for her to know the tragedies that would occur in her territory, and it’s not like the Church left much open field for others to assist.”

He groans, looking elsewhere.

“You also took choices on her stead.” She reminded him of Remire Village’s citizens. “I believe she is simply acting accordingly, and in the best of her abilities; she hasn’t been crowned emperor; much like you haven’t been crowned king.”

“Do you excuse her apathy then?” He challenges, looking at her again. “Her insensitivity towards those who weren’t sent to Ashe’s territory? There are many that decided to stay in Garreg Mach, and those people are being fed not only by the church but also by the combined funds of the Kingdom and the Alliance. Most lords from the Adrestian Empire give little to no funding.”

“Dimitri, that’s enough.” She shook her head. Voice steady. “If we start nitpicking such things; we will find ourselves coming across our own faults; and those of the church as well, something that is not recommended for us to discuss here.” A reminder. “Not. Here.”

He frowned but understood that this conversation was careless. “You are…right. I apologize.” He closed his eye, clenching his fists that had been resting over his knees.

“Why were you sharing a cup of coffee with Hubert?” He questions, failing to make his voice less strict. “He casually spoke to you with no titles attached to your name, and he seemed to even be smiling…”

The memory of him touching her hand almost made him retch.

“Jeralt is worried about you, as well as the rest of our friends.” He continues, looking at her again and taking a twisted comfort that her expression was still empty. “I only see you between weak sunlight a few mornings, and never find you in the afternoon or night.”

“Are you avoiding us?” He was forced to breathe, “Are you avoiding me?”

There was silence after that, and Byleth was allowed to blink a few times before her gaze fell to the table. “No,” She clenched her fists as well, “Not at all. If anything, I wished I could spend more time with everyone, with you…” She emphasized the pronoun, “but that’s not possible at the moment.”

“Why?” His voice softens. “Why are you relying more on Edelgard and Hubert than us?” He reaches for one of her hands, finding comfort on the way her hand extended to receive his touch. “Than me?”

She wished to reject his touch but was too weak against it. Gilbert’s warnings about minor nobles uprising to their compromise should it be announced kept their relationship a mystery; their interactions could only be taken as companionship and duty, or simple flirtations with no base in them.

There was a silent beg for answers in Dimitri’s stare, a longing emotion that would never linger on a lord’s visage; less towards his liege.

“I don’t want anyone else to be harmed,” She states, “especially you.” Her other hand comes to rest on his, clenching it so tightly that it made his gauntlets shrill. “Dimitri, the reason I speak with Hubert so casually…it’s because he is useful to me; much like I am useful to him.”

“We both have similar roles, similar prowess, similar…unfulfilled dreams.” She stared at him, observing how his expression was now neutral. “We also share the same sense that we are using each other.”

“I refuse to use your classmates, to use our friends” She continued. “to use my father…to use you.” Her tone falters, “to use you.” She repeats a few times, almost in prayer. Her hands retract, much like her emotions to avoid crumbling down to the pressure. “Please, just trust me.” A beg. “All that has happened, it’s a burden I must carry myself…”

A mirthless laugh follows, “I’m so sorry, Dimitri. Had I been quicker, had I been…doing my duties; so many things could have been avoided.”

She doesn’t dare to look at him, her stance doesn’t change even when the prince leaves his seat to walk towards her; his shadow soon looming over while her breathing starts to falter.

He ends up getting on a knee, his hands soon holding her hips that forces Byleth to react and look at him briefly; silently berating for what he was doing but her hands held no strength as they pushed against his shoulders.

“Look at me.” He asks, “Look at me,” He orders, “Look at me!” He begs, and that makes her stare “Do not dare push us away, when all you ever do is reach to those that need you the most; faithfully, selfless and courageous.” His voice was soft, gentle like his gaze.

“We are not gone, Byleth. We are still here.” He continues, his gaze soon becoming harsher like his voice; his mind filled with unkept promises to those who are gone and are yet to receive tribute and justice. “I have no doubt the Knights of Seiros or yourself will find the enemy; however, such burden of the investigation should not be just yours to carry.”

“Dimitri, please stand.” She requested. “We cannot—not here.”

“You have stood always by my side, even when I rejected your help.” He pressed on, “I won’t allow anyone’s opinion, or whatever may come, to remove me from your side. I plan to stand beside you, until the bitter end. No conditions asked.” He reminded her, slowly rising up to hold her face instead and press their foreheads together; heaving softly as her gaze met his.

“I will kill anyone should you ask it of me.” A low promise. “You are—there is no one else I can…” He stops his words. “You once told me that only those at fault are the miscreants that attacked us; this is no different. Your enemies are my enemies.”

He wishes to kiss her, so desperately wishes for them to melt together “You can always rely on me.” He promised, “I love you, and wish to stand beside you in everything.” Her eyes reflect mutual understanding, no longer distance or coldness.

He feels relief over wash him as his words weren’t pushed away, that even his darkest desires were accepted.

“The Blue Lions feel the same way.” He added, “They have suffered as well, and wish to see this battle until the end with you…”

Byleth finally looks away, the weight on her shoulders finally leaving as she exhaled deeply; she wished to cry, probably scream; but nothing came out, there was only this warm sensation resting on her stomach. “I…Thank you.” She manages to muster a response. “Thank you, Dimitri…”

“Beloved.” He corrected.

That made her smile, even snort as her shoulders quivered and her head fell to sigh. “I thought your support was with no condition.”

“It is." He reassures with a smile as well, feeling relief at hearing her gentle amusement. “Although there’s no harm done if you were to keep addressing me as your beloved.” His face felt warm, his voice was almost bashful but too merry to stop his words.

“Gilbert would probably chide us until our ears would fall if he were to find us at the moment.” Her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him a little lower “Thank you, my heart.” Her tone dulcet, “Thank you…”

They stand together soon enough, embracing each other close as the breeze feels a little less cold and less dry. Quickly, they immerse themselves in their warmth and scents; Byleth basking on how his fragrance seems to no longer change constantly; it is always a familiar odor that makes her feel like she is home.

“Byleth…do you love me?” He questions a little hesitant.

“I do.” She reassures.

“Why?”

The question was curious, yet she knew exactly what to say, or she thought so at least. Her mouth opened but nothing came out, her eyebrows soon furrowed as her thoughts scrambled all around.

Sylvain once questioned what made her fall for him; perhaps it would have been wise to explore her feelings at that moment, to avoid this kind of situation.

Byleth took a short distance from him, staring intently at his expression while he waited for her answer.

“It’s complicated.” She admitted. “Do you need an immediate answer?” Her head tilted slightly 

“I…” He raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by her answer. His lips curved, slightly intrigued and amused at her reaction; perhaps it was a little pointless to question the base of her love when she was the one who asked his hand in matrimony.

However, the prince wished to know; he desperately needed to know.

“No,” He answers frankly. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t make me wait too long for the answer.”

She nods “Then please, give me until tomorrow to formulate a response”

“I…apologize.” He takes her hands, gently kissing them and smiling at seeing her ring. “I promise to answer the same question with honesty.”

“It’s not necessary.” She gently holds his face, rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks. “You love me, that’s all I need to know.” An aloof answer.

He closes his eye, letting her hands keep warming him up and also slightly hide his embarrassment. “Forgive me for troubling you…”

“Please, no more apologies.” She gently asks.

He almost feels caught in a daydream.

Dimitri plants soft kisses against her scalp, soon lowering to her forehead before he gently lifts her chin so he could finally kiss her lips; no longer having the strength to resist feeling her breath against his.

She accepted him, and he would take her whole.

“No,” Byleth chides as she puts a finger between their lips, enjoying his obvious disappointment; he almost looked offended. “Not here. Most students are in classes, but a few staff members may pass along. We have been lucky.”

Dimitri recoils lightly, analyzing that the only view towards this area could come from the gate ahead. He casually lifts his cape, covering both their faces.

Byleth blinks when she is held by the crook of her neck, soon pushed forward so their lips would meet and finally enjoy a peaceful silence.

It’s suddenly very warm for her, and almost certain bashfulness makes all her nerves react due to his boldness. While their affection was hidden by the blue cape, their tapping feet and the sound of smooches could clearly give away what was happening.

However, the goddess had been kind to them. Allowing them to make their lips go sore while his peachy cheeks were soon covered with leftover lipstick; making the knight snicker since Dimitri didn’t understand what was so amusing.

“Erhem.” Someone clears their throat, and both of them part as they take a more serious stance; being irrelevant since the prince’s cheeks were marked by thin pink stamps in the shape of lips.

It was Jeralt, and that could go either way. His lips curved, before he ended up laughing; the older man feels at ease, seeing that his daughter was taking a moment to relax.

Dedue eventually came back, and everyone now shared a cup of tea; joyous teasing began for the couple, while the prince did his best to clean his face.

The second bell rang, and Byleth was forced to escort both students to their classroom; offering them a tight hug that made them stand there frozen as the gesture was spontaneous.

“Professor…” Dedue clears his throat, looking at Dimitri nervously to only receive a casual shrug. The vassal blinks as the prince wraps their arms around each other too; making them be even closer.

Inside the Blue Lion classroom, many mutters spread across once Jeritza was called to step outside; curious eyes stare as the prince and Dedue soon enter the room, while Byleth seemed to speak with the professor outside.

“What happened? We were lucky Jeritza didn’t even attempt to rollcall, or else we would be sprinting across Garreg Mach about now.” Ingrid chided, frowning slightly at how casually Dimitri sat in his desk; not even attempting to channel her anger on Dedue since she understood that the larger man would listen to whatever Dimitri requested.

“Pardon, Ingrid. We were summoned by Captain Jeralt and Sir Byleth.” Dimitri apologized, twisting his waist to face his friend. “I’m sorry we kept you all nervous.”

“Bah, I was actually looking forward to leave the classroom; today we are being taught nothing but nonsense.” Felix grumbled, lazily resting on his desk. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted a strange shape near Dimitri’s ear. “Hey, at least attempt to clean your face before coming to the classroom. Your classmates are humans, not boars.”

“Felix, it’s barely nine in the morning. Couldn’t you leave your sour attitude after twelve?” Sylvain playfully chided, but his attention shifted to where Felix stared. His eyes went wide as he recognized the mark on Dimitri’s face. “No way…”

Sylvain was soon standing beside Dimitri, playfully torturing him with teases as the prince cleaned with his sleeve the area he had missed to clear off; trying for his face to not melt and also to not lash out at his friend in front of everyone.

“I can’t believe you would do such a thing, your highness!” Sylvain cooed, a wheezing chortle escaping as Dimitri would only glare at him. “To think how many times you berated me and even took me to detention for simply arriving to the monastery covered in lipstick.”

“Keep your voice down.” Dimitri requested, meekly. “Our classmates will soon turn towards here.”

“I can’t believe such behavior from you and Sir Byleth!” Ingrid was soon standing with Sylvain, huffing at the situation. “This is not proper, less for someone of your lineage.”

“Now, now. Don’t be like that Ingrid, this is good news. Seems the Blaiddyd line won’t be so bleak anymore with how these two lovebirds are handling themselves.” Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling at the irony of his own joke.

“Oh joy, more boars.” Felix nonchalantly added. “As if we didn’t pay enough taxes as it is.”

“Felix!” Ingrid and Sylvain screamed together, while Dimitri hid his face with a notebook.

“I believe you should be heading back to your desk.” Dedue warned, noticing how Dimitri’s ears were soon turning red.

“Aww, come on Dedue. If we don’t tease him now, we won’t get the chance to do so when we address him as ‘His Majesty’” Sylvain tried to argue, looking at Dimitri again with a smile, soon nudging his arm “At least we know Teach is doing okay.” He reassures.

Dimitri smiles as well, he had missed Sylvain’s pointless mocks; and his friend appeared to be genuinely at ease knowing that Byleth was doing alright. “I—Indeed…” He clears his throat as he looks at him, “She was just immersed with work and…” Guilt. “and more work.” He nods.

“That being said however,” Dimitri added, “Don’t be surprised that you are scheduled for Stable Duties with me this Saturday. I’ll be sure to request Jeritza that position.”

“Oh, come on!” Sylvain protested. “Your highness, it was just casual jesting!”

“Well my friend, you must know everything has a consequence. In this case, I will enjoy seeing if you can lift more hay bundles than before.” Dimitri chuckles, his tone soon amused. “Unless you still barely lift two bundles?”

“Hah,” Sylvain crossed his arms, seeing where this was going. “I may not be able to pick up much weight, but I can surely still wink!”

There was silence all across the classroom, everyone’s eyes now glued to the Faerghus men.

Sylvain didn’t quiver to the pressure, a sly smile proudly staying on his face at seeing the evident anger boiling inside Dimitri.

Felix couldn’t hold in a snort.

Byleth had soon left the Officer’s Academy, sadly missing the scene of Jeritza barely avoiding a sprinting Sylvain; the red-head pursued by Dedue that held his sword out; who was followed closely by Dimitri; either trying to calm his vassal or join him in the Gautier hunt.

* * *

**17th:**

Byleth requested one day to find the right words to answer Dimitri’s query.

However, she required more time. With the investigation and her wish for personal vendetta, there was no time to dwell on the answer; but also, no time to let this uncertainty linger in both of them.

Dark times are ahead of them, and she believes the friendships they have formed between others and the love that brews between them will be what lights their way through the endless darkness.

She blinks, following the trail of soap droplets falling over a sturdy stained glass; immersing on her twisted reflection.

Byleth stood in a tall ladder inside the cathedral, carefully cleaning off a large stained glass with blue and golden hues that made her whole appearance come to color as well; her maid dress hosting the hues perfectly.

Her hair was concealed with a white bonnet; her blue locks slightly hidden in a romantic tuck.

On a skillful sweep, she descends the ladder with a brush, cloth, and bucket in hand. Stretching softly as she had spent almost all morning on this side of the cathedral, trusting that the other staff members would have their work done as well.

The reason behind working with the staff members today was to retrieve information but also observe in peace; while Byleth could not become invisible, being in an institution where mostly nobles dwell makes workers almost none-existent in their eyes.

As she began to clean a few pews after retrieving clean water and soap, her ears caught to interesting conversations:

“This year has been quite chaotic. Surely Lady Seiros must understand that we can no longer accept foreign students; especially not from Duscur.” A monk commented.

Byleth’s eyelids lowered, gently twisting on the cloth before continuing her way.

“Indeed. If it were up to me, I would have exiled that Duscurian swine since the moment he dared to step into these holy grounds; my prayers are absolutely contaminated whenever that dog dares come pray to our goddess.” Another voice.

“Hmph, surely all these tragedies are due that the goddess has forsaken us for our contentment against Lady Seiros’ foreign policy.” A monk adds, soon chuckling; tone completely condescending. “If only nobles could be excluded as well; Lord Lonato’s boy and even the Fhirdiad Prince seem unworthy to dwell here as well.”

Byleth finishes but goes to clean a pillar to keep listening. Her stomach is churning and clearly it's not due to the pungent scent of the now murky water in her bucket.

The people speaking near her were more repulsive and almost reeked of decay; despite they were very much alive.

“Shhh, you git! You can’t be saying such things in these walls, less towards the prince!” A knight berates.

“Hah, a prince. You should have seen that lad the other day; he dared to interrupt our choir practice with a scream that sounded more like a roar from a wild beast. After such a disgusting act, he dared to simply offer a bow and leave the premises.” The monk continued, “It goes to say that he isn’t allowed into masses any longer.”

“I almost pity that boy, almost.” Another monk, “However, he should have known the goddess would punish him for keeping that dog near him; and even defend his name. Him losing his eye seemed almost gentle atonement.”

Byleth’s hands trembled, her gaze cold as she turned to see those who only slithered hate and venom; she memorized their faces, memorized their words.

She would make sure to make them retrieve their words later, for them to be the ones begging for clemency and atonement instead when their judgment breaks through their bodies as her hands become their tormentor.

The knight soon left that area, hearing enough from those people. Instead, she concentrated in blending with the staff that took care of delivering clean uniforms to the students as well as blankets; this part was tricky, since she could be assigned to the dormitory of her once students.

Luckily, that wasn’t immediately. As she traversed through warm dorms and left cataloged items; her ears kept hearing more.

“Marianne is so eerie. I always use a few stalls away from hers whenever there’s the misfortunate of us meeting in the bathhouse.” A girl commented.

“Strange people are rallying in the Sealed Forest. I already told Berta and Cherith to no longer go there to have love retreats.” A whisper.

“We are rallying our units towards the west area; the Outer City Area should be cleared by next week.” A statement.

“Prince Dimitri used to be so charming, now he looks…so ragged and unhinged. He is truly unpleasant to gaze upon; I wished he had stayed in his outcast room until the end of the year.” Another voice.

“Petra’s tattoos irk me. I wished they forced her to cover them up with make-up.” A sneer.

“Sigils are appearing around the houses in the Outer City. I wonder if the priests are trying to keep magic users at bay?” Another whisper.

“Claude is fishing by the pond again. If he were truly a Riegan, his dexterity to catch a meal like a meager wouldn’t be that impressive.” Another.

“They say Dedue is cooking today. There’s no way I’m eating here.” Another.

“Dorothea went out with another knight, goes to prove how an impoverished commoner managed to enter this institution” Another.

“I doubt her abilities are truly her own. She is probably sleeping around, taking advantage of her good looks and voice.” Another one added.

Another, and another.

More.

Sometimes Byleth would hear interesting information; sometimes hurtful snarls and points of view.

Whenever her old students would be attacked, she would turn towards the voices; keeping in mind who they were to later attack them on the matter, knowing well it wouldn’t be the first or the last time for them to snarl; however, whenever someone whispered something about the prince…

It hurt her, it enraged her beyond measurements; she wished to simply throw whatever her hands were holding at the moment and force them to receive a penalty.

Byleth deep inside knew Dimitri wouldn’t approve of her thoughts, of her desires; he has always believed in people being free to speak, even if their words are nothing but hurtful opinions.

And yet…

Byleth couldn’t simply accept that. How far can you allow someone to go before letting them know there are consequences to their actions? How fair is it for someone to react aggressively towards words that cut deeper than blades?

The knight had finished a few tasks by now, resting against a wall as the second floor provided her some shade. Her arms were crossed, staring into the nothingness of the far away courtyard where a few students seemed to be pleasantly chatting.

Students that meant a lot to her.

There, she saw him. His bright golden hair was hard to miss; his pristine uniform glinting against the sunlight made him be a warm beacon, his features seemed to be flustered at the moment; due to how hard he seemed to try to keep his amusement inside his chest.

The knight walked closer, hiding behind a corner as she could finally hear Sylvain’s taunts and Felix’s grumbles.

“It bit me, Sylvy! It bit me!” Sylvain mocked, using Dimitri as a shield from Felix’s weak punches. “Heard that, Felix? Your finger won’t fall off!” He continued.

“Wahhh! Wahhh!” Ingrid mocked Felix’s cries, laughing at how the Fraldarius heir seemed to have a hard time deciding who to punch.

“I will destroy you both!” Felix warned.

“Please, let go of his highness.” Dedue asked, finally grasping Dimitri away from Sylvain’s hold so Felix could have a better opening to attack. The vassal had a gentle smile, not truly understanding what made this scene so comical; but the prince’s soon bursting laughter made it have sense.

“Don’t laugh, you nitwit!” Felix barked at Dimitri next. “It was your damn fault, you told me Byleth had total control of that thing!”

“Ha, but she did!” Sylvain defended, allowing Dimitri to catch his breath since he was still holding his stomach. “You just went and squeezed it too hard. Isn’t that what she said?” He looked into the prince’s sole blue to receive confirmation. “Beetles are not venomous, he shall be fine.” He mocked Byleth’s bland and dull tone at the time.

“Y—Yes, that’s what she said.” Dimitri nodded, crossing his arms to try to keep his amusement reserved now. “She was worried, I can assure you.” He still smiled.

“Now, that’s a load of pegasus dung.” Sylvain snickered, all attention shifting to tease the prince instead. “Teach was completely blank, at least admit that.”

“She was not.” Dimitri defended, glaring softly. “She was just very reserved.”

“Awww, isn’t this cute. So quick to fluster up.” Sylvain hummed, turning to see the rest of the group. “Did I ever tell you guys the time his highness almost killed me with a rock because he was flustered about his blooming crush for—”

“It’s time to depart. Most of the horses should be gone from the facilities at the moment.” Dimitri intercepted, grabbing Sylvain to put him over his shoulder and walk away. “There’s no moment to waste!”

“Your highness, wait! Come on, it’s too early for that still!” Sylvain protested, not even attempting to escape for he knew it was futile.

Dedue offered a short bow to Ingrid and Felix, before hastily following Dimitri.

Ingrid and Felix shared a glance, before leaving towards the training grounds together.

Byleth just stood there, a gentle smile resting on her features.

They seemed to be doing well; all of them have had a few bumps along the way, but most of them are still tied together by the thread of friendship.

The knight soon continued with her tasks, finally walking near the dormitory that also housed her room.

_His highness can be rather rash, but I swear on my life that he won’t be eating weeds this week or staying up too late._ Dedue’s promise rang in her mind as she left clean gardening gloves and his uniform over the large bed, knowing her friend didn’t appreciate people sneaking farther than that; she also took her time to make sure nothing was amidst or that someone tried to place a vex in the premises.

_I am the sword and shield of his highness, however…It brings me peace that you’re my ally on this task. For all that you do for his sake, and even my own…Thank you._ His gratitude gave strength to her legs as she went up a few stairs, quickly stopping in the first room towards the left side.

_Sir Byleth, it’s always delightful to work alongside you; despite that you make me sometimes question a few of your statements...yet speaking with you helps me reflect, and realize that I can never hesitate._ Ingrid’s serious tone rang in Byleth’s memory as she left a new pair of riding gloves and clean undergarments in her drawers. _But first things first! You can rely on me, I’ll make sure his highness doesn’t miss his classes!_ Her tone ended peppy at that time, Byleth soon smiling as she left her room to walk towards the last one on the hall.

_Don’t worry, Teach. I’ll make sure his highness doesn’t miss his meals._ Sylvain’s reassurance reminisced as she left clean shirts on a table, followed by fixing his sheets and the pillow of his bed, quickly kicking away a brassier that fell. _We wouldn’t want his physique to deteriorate and make you marry a skeleton, yeah? Though I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t mind…_

Byleth soon went inside Felix’s room, his irked voice following closely.

_He’s nothing but a beast craving for blood, even now I know he is slowly losing control…no matter how much you tell me otherwise, I won’t lower my guard._ Felix’s warning came into play as she opened his cabinet, setting in a few socks and loungewear; making sure a dry spider laid visible over the fabrics.

_That being said, I will still make sure he doesn’t become useless and get killed._ Felix’s words pressed on. _Jeralt and I will make sure he quickly adapts to his new training regimen._

_Don’t come crying to me when he simply chews you up and then spits you out when he finally snaps, your fist won’t make him fall this time_. His last warning, her hands closing the cabinet before finally going to the room she has been avoiding.

_My eye? It’s healing nicely…_ Dimitri’s hesitance followed her now as she opened his cabinet to hang a full set of his uniform. _Do not worry, it isn’t a hindrance when it comes to combat or common tasks; I’m always ready to set out from the monastery should you give the order._

Byleth’s gaze stayed on his clothes for a moment, her fingers slowly passing over his lord attire and other belongings that were here; a smile escaped when she allowed for her nose to rest on a cloak for a moment; enjoying the scent of pine and oak in it.

_Do you love me?_ Dimitri’s voice cajoled her again. _Why?_

Why did she love him exactly? Something akin to attraction only resurfaced when Ashe innocently announced about her supposedly romantic connection with the prince almost nine months ago; such emotions twirling in her once beating heart that often left her most nights unable to sleep and concentrate properly.

She picked up her now empty basket, her eyes slowly following the way his bed was neatly made and how his room barely had a speck of dust in it; books were properly arranged while only a few open ink bottles rested on his almost barren desk.

Her feet guide her to stand near his desk, her fingers slowly passing on the cedar surface where small marks were formed there; probably due by how much he lingers there or how hard he rests on it.

Byleth’s lips curve at seeing familiar plumes settled inside a vase, her mind soon overflowed with memories of him determinately writing on his notebook in class or carefully elaborating letters for her and others; his penmanship always pleasant for the eyes while his words brought contentment to her mind.

She ended up leaving the room, not risking that the prince or someone else could find her lingering there for too long; her back felt warm as sunlight hit it again, now her focus was to leave the basket behind and to walk towards the training grounds; going into the Blue Lion shed where her professor clothing awaited.

The knight remembers the morning he held her hands softly before practicing their musical performance for Saint Macuil’s day. His touch felt gentle, his gaze was so warm and tender; Byleth had never felt embarrassed by such simple contact, she would have never expected for her to shy away when her gaze never hesitates from foes and corpses.

Dimitri knows who she is, what her hands have done and her eyes have witnessed; and yet he held her so protectively and fondly; despite that sometimes they argue, he never insults her or pushes her opinions aside. He embraces her, takes her whole.

He has always been like that, even before they came to the monastery. Despite all they have gone through, he still listens; he is always open to lend a hand and sometimes even more without expecting something in return.

The prince was sincere, generous, courageous, empathetic and ambitious; and so many more things. He can also be stubborn, cynical, sometimes a little naïve or too passionate that soon makes him ruthless in a blink of an eye; yet she liked those traits in him, it was what made Dimitri himself.

She embraced his virtues but also his faults, much like he did for her. On that thought, was Byleth truly in love with him, or was she simply overcome by gratitude and guilt?

The knight stops in front of the doors of the training grounds, instead resting on a nearby wall as she thinks for a little longer; her eyes losing themselves in the small flowers and weeds that were being grown around a few trees.

Dimitri understood her better than anyone, never treating her momentarily emptiness as a lack of attachment but more of a lack of understanding. Even when they were much younger, his energy and brightness would pierce through walls that allowed her to smile again; to live again.

Yes, the prince not only offered his faithful friendship and determined affection; he also gave her the will and reason to start living, to start feeling.

Even the first time they met, his focus was not to use her to escape or order her to defend him; his reaction was to alert her to run, give her the chance to live.

He didn’t see her as a tool or a killer, he saw her as human; as a young girl.

“Hmm…” She mumbles, soon staring at her dirty shoes. “Perhaps I was rather too hasty to give you the ring…” She chides herself with a smile, remembering that Dimitri was just as impatient. Memories of touching herself with his image come in mind, soon followed by his touches and words that always melted her and always left her breathless on whatever surface he consumed her.

She feels deep affection for him, she finds herself enthralled on pleasuring her body with his own; there’s a romantic and sexual attachment towards him specifically, that no other being has ever evoked in her despite the countless wonderful and attractive people that roam in the monastery and around the continent, around her life.

Byleth loved him, and she finally had the right answer as to why.

The knight finally enters the training grounds, her expression serene while her mind is bouncing with merry thoughts. As she walked around the outer circle her hands began to undo her bonnet; lazily undoing her hairdo to finally allow her scalp to breathe and feel at ease.

She raised an eyebrow when the corner of her eyes quickly noticed Ingrid, Ashe, and Felix; surprisingly also Dedue was with them, the vassal seemed to be shaking and holding roughly a few pitchforks.

Byleth began to walk towards them, quickly noticing that they seemed to be arguing with a church’s knight; she stops to evaluate the scenario first.

“You're unreasonable. He simply came for more tools to go attend the stables.” Ashe’s voice was louder than usual, his soft eyes were now sharp. “None of our classmates are ever questioned when they come to retrieve tools to accomplish their tasks of the day.”

“Please Ashe, do not continue.” Dedue softly begged, offering a short bow towards the knight. “These were requested by Prince Blaiddyd, since the ones in the stables were shattered.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Dedue.” Ingrid shook her head, staring at the knight instead. “You’re mistreating his highness’ vassal, I would suggest for you to ask an apology if you don’t wish for us to file a report to the academy’s counselors.”

“Please, the counselors would simply ignore your words.” The knight took off his helmet to look at them better, a sneering laugh escaping after. “Your lands are completely useless; your noble status only stands due to the close connection you have with the royal family of Fhirdiad.”

Ingrid hesitates at that, but Felix quickly acts in her stead. “Her family also has a close connection with the Fraldarius family; which one of their members is in front of you. Unless you want my blade to pierce your gut; I recommend apologizing and stepping aside.” He warned, holding the start of his sword.

“Hah, please. All of you are nothing but pampered spoiled brats, your status means nothing against mine.” The man continues, condescending and cocky “I was simply doing my job, and like the barbaric Faerghus’ people that you are, quickly bolted to protect that besmirch Duscurian. You should be ashamed to waste your breath for a rabid dog after what his kind has done.”

The man was quickly sent to the floor, while Byleth expected for the first hit to be given by Felix; it was done by Ashe’s fist; everyone stood astonished as Ashe’s breathing became uneven and his face flared completely red.

“Do not call him like that ever again!” Ashe roars, “I won’t allow you to keep insulting him!”

“You filthy, son of an infidel!” The man spat blood that he quickly cleared off with his hand, standing up to take out his sword. “I shall make you pay for daring to touch me!”

Felix got out his sword, pushing the silver-haired boy aside; however, he hesitated when another fist met the man again; sending him to the floor anew. The moment sparked a long-ago memory to Felix, staring at the shaking ivory hand that was still clenched.

“Professor!” Ingrid and Ashe said in unison; flustered, agitated and confused by the moment and by Byleth’s attire.

“You dirty handmaiden, how dare you—” The man’s throat goes dry as he recognizes Byleth quick enough, his once sword now being held by her and used against him; the sharp steel’s tip looming close to his face.

“If it hadn’t been by the laws of this land and by the oath that forges my bones, I would have slain you.” Byleth warns, her tone was low and cold; her eyes housing nothing but emptiness that allowed her victim to see their quivering reflection.

"Nobody threatens my students, you fuck." She snarls, her students stare at the scene with wide eyes.

However, the man wouldn’t quiver, she was soon kicked on the leg to almost make her lose balance; almost.

A free for all soon began as Byleth and the Church’s knight fought, the Blue Lions soon intervening when more knights tried interjecting in the fight to allow the man to have a clear opening against their professor.

The pitchforks in Dedue’s hands were soon stolen to parry and riposte; the training grounds soon invaded by the sound of steel while the floor was slowly becoming stained with blood.

Byleth forced Dedue to not intervene, for she feared how would the laws of Fódlan act against him; instead, she begged him to retreat and search for someone who could quell the brawl.

It wasn’t until Shamir, a few monks, and soldiers arrived that the fighting finally ceased, but ultimately ended with everyone being sent to the brig; including the students.

* * *

Nighttime soon fell over Garreg Mach, frigid air crawled through rifts on walls and doors; the monastery’s dungeon suffering more than the rest of the installations due to the dampness of the bricks and the lack of blankets on the shabby beds.

Byleth comfortably sat on her low bed, legs spread open as she faced ahead; staring intently at the Blue Lions that had been locked in the cell at front; ever since they were detained with her, they had been eerily quiet.

All of them were pretty hurt, but nothing was broken or with consequences that would last more than a week; almost everyone had dark spots around their faces, small cuts on their arms.

Their wounds had been patched up, but their clothes were still dirty and smeared with blood since they weren’t given a change of clothes or a prisoner’s garb.

“Sir Byleth…we are truly sorry.” Ingrid finally spoke, holding gently to the bars. “You shouldn’t be here with us, in such a low floor…” Her tone was solemn, “It’s your right to have better accommodations than this.” Her verdant gaze wandered to the cuffs on Byleth’s ankles and wrists.

None of the students had cuffs, only the knight.

“These cells are the better ones; you don’t want to see the ones on the lower floors.” Byleth warned, voice numb like her eyes.

“If anyone should be apologizing, it would be me. I allowed for the situation to escalate, and ultimately made all of you come to defend me.” Byleth added, trying to ease Ingrid. “Do not worry yourself, I shall take full responsibility for what happened; none of you will be removed from this institution.”

“Hah, please. That’s the least of our worries…” Felix sneered as he rested against a wall, arms crossed. “I’m more eager to know what will the counselors do against those worthless knights.”

“Probably revoke their status, since they interfered on a private match.” Byleth’s tone remained dull, “That, or sent away into a mission until things calm down. The Church can’t afford to dismiss knights given the circumstances around us.”

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Ashe finally speaks, “I lost control of my emotions. If I hadn’t…done what I did, none of us would be here.”

“Perhaps,” Felix adds, “I did warn you about moderating your passions…That being said.” He allows for one of his rare smiles to appear, “That punch was not bad, it was clean and fast. Where did you learn that technique?”

Ingrid glares at Felix for a moment, but then sighs. “Yes, Ashe. Please don’t burden yourself. Everyone is at fault here…at least Dedue wasn’t caught in all this commotion.”

“Indeed,” Byleth agrees, finally smiling when their eyes met hers. “Violence shouldn't be the first choice, yet…that man’s face, as he was sent to the floor, was rather priceless; it reminded me of a fish out of water. I'm certain he will think twice before opening his mouth again.”

They all shared a weak snicker.

“Professor, thank you.” Ashe finally smiled. “I know is not my place to ask, but why are you dressed as a handmaiden?”

There’s a short silence, but Byleth shrugs. “I was working.”

“Working?” Ingrid prompts, her eyebrows furrowed. “Why would a knight ever require to dress as a handmaiden?”

“Diverse reasons. Being a knight is more than simply raising your sword and lifting a shield.” Byleth explains.

Felix scoffs at that, finally sitting on the ground. “Hmph.”

Ingrid’s features toughen, but she doesn’t press on. “You appear to be calm despite the situation. Have you been in a situation like this before?”

“More or less.” Byleth nods. “That’s why I can assure you that all of you will be alright, you have my word.”

“Professor…we punched not one but many knights, took a spot in a brawl and sacrilege the goddess’s training grounds. We know how the church handles those who have sinned…” Ashe’s voice is low, crossing his arms before he goes to stand beside Ingrid, wishing to see the professor better. “I understand Ingrid and Felix to be okay, but I doubt a commoner like me gets such respite.”

“Ashe, please don’t speak like that…” Ingrid tries to comfort him, letting a hand rest on his shoulder. “You’re our classmate, Lord Lonato’s son and overall our friend; we won’t leave you behind.”

Felix scoffs again, groaning as he is forced to stand and go towards Ashe as well. “We have been here less than a few hours and you’re already this pathetic? You really think you can be a knight with that attitude?”

“Felix…” Ingrid glares at him.

Ashe still smiles nevertheless, “I…. Thank you, thank you both.” He shook his head, his eyes quickly shunning with hope. “Your support is very flattering…”

Byleth finally stands up, slowly making her way to the bars to be able to see them better as well. “We are in this, together.” She reassures as well, getting a nod from all of them. “However, to ease your mind Ashe…you are my squire, that will serve to protect you as well.”

Ashe laughs it off, but his amusement is cut short when the professor stares at him intently. “What?”

“I have no large lands or riches to equip you properly at the moment, but it would be an honor if you and Ingrid were to take tutelage by me officially.” Byleth offers.

“What?” Ingrid is next to stare in awe.

“Well, it’s not like you have a choice in the matter…when I was interrogated, I stated that you two were my squires.”

“Good, if you had added me, you would have wished to be hanged by sunrise instead of meeting your end by my blade.” Felix warned, softly rolling his eyes as he could already see the beaming excitement of his classmates.

Felix made his forehead rest on the bars as Ingrid and Ashe squealed, jumping slightly on their spots as they began to exchange topics that only knight fanatics could ever understand. He grumbled when he was softly pulled by his vest, his frame shaking as he was soon caught in the celebration.

“Sir Byleth! Th—Thank you! I promise to give it my all, never less!” Ashe beamed, his face being squished by the bars due to how hard he was pressing between them. “I’ll be a knight of Fhirdiad! I’m Ashe Ubert of Gaspard, squire of The Lion’s Sword!”

“I’m Ingrid Brandl Galatea, squire of The Lion’s Sword! Apprentice of the Rising Beauty of Fhirdiad!” Ingrid cheered as well, but then sighed softly before looking at Byleth. “…Is it truly alright for me to assume this position?”

Byleth nodded. “You don’t have to choose between your dream and your duty; you can achieve both.”

“That’s right!” Ashe quickly intercepted, “You have the right to pursue your dreams.”

Ingrid shook her head, a defeated sigh escaping; yet she soon smiled again. Her eyes wavered against Byleth’s, still feeling uncertain.

“I know we don’t agree on many things, and I sense there are topics you wish to discuss with me…” Byleth smiles, leaving her stoicism behind anew. “Stand by me, and let us both dissipate this barrier between us.”

Another sigh, a few blinks. Ingrid nods, her cheeks feeling extremely warm. “Yes…Yes, let’s! Thank you…”

“Can you believe it, Ingrid? If we train hard and achieve knighthood, we will be the future Majesty’s knights! Oh,Oh!”

Felix groans again. “Please, someone just end me.”

Ingrid laughs lightly, but then sighs. “Speaking about royalty…His highness must be so disappointed.”

Byleth’s chest feels slightly heavy, her eyelids lowering as she stares at the murky floor. “Indeed.”

Felix snickers were lowly. “Right about now he must be in an audience with Lady Seiros…I’m surprised he simply hasn’t blasted through the walls to retrieve Byleth, like the wild cur that he is.”

“You really don’t have a between line, do you?” Ingrid berates.

“I feel so bad for troubling him and Dedue…” Ashe sighs, but then smiles. “Though, if his highness is mad with us…I think I have a joke that might make him lighten up.”

Everyone stares at Ashe, the freckled boy slightly blushing at the attention and expectation.

“Uh…” Ashe mumbles.

“Just get it over with.” Felix prompts.

“Okay, okay.” Ashe clears his throat, moving a little back to see everyone crisply, or at least try. “I tried to grow a beard once…” He hesitates for a moment. “It was hairrible.”

A short silence.

“Hahaha...huh... Almost as bad as that joke..." Ashe mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ingrid ends up snorting, making Felix and Byleth snicker as well; Ashe quickly joined with his own laughter. The cells felt less frigid for a moment.

“That was incredibly stupid, which means the boar will completely like it.” Felix sighed. “Not bad, not bad…”

Their conversation ended when a few guards came to them, the order to leave the students to go free arrived. While unsettlement reflected on younger eyes, Byleth was quick to offer a nod and a small promise that she would see them soon.

A heavy sigh escaped the knight as she finally sat on her bed again, gently cradling her head as endless thoughts dwelled in her mind; she had allowed for things to escalate, recklessly allowed for her emotions to take control.

Somehow, her father had done well not allowing her to feel for so many years; emotions can be dangerous.

However, she wouldn’t return to be a shell of a human; she wished to live and feel, no matter the consequences or the obstacles ahead.

Byleth didn’t know how much time passed, but she was forced to look up when heavy steps resounded, her gaze going sharp since she no longer had witnesses that could protect her from an assassin.

Her eyes scan the surroundings for a moment, quickly taking note that she could choke someone using the chain connecting the cuffs.

Her body eases slightly when three figures stop in front of her, quickly recognizing Shamir, Dedue and…

“Dimitri?”

“Byleth…” The prince beckons softly, the torch hanging over the cells not illuminating enough to see inside the dungeon well; silently, he cursed his lacking sight. “Byleth, are you well?”

Dimitri’s breathing hitched when he heard the raspy sound of metal, soon frowning at the sight of Byleth’s wrists and ankles chained. Part of him was relieved to see her, the other was caught in rage; a sickening sensation settling down the closer she came, finally being able to see her features clearly.

The prince took the large keys from Shamir’s hands, quickly opening the cell even though he wished to simply remove the whole door; he doesn’t even attempt to use the keys for her cuffs, easily breaking them with his bare hands before he gently held her arms.

Byleth only stood still, unable to read the atmosphere at the moment; her skin crawled at feeling his raw strength so near, at seeing his features so cold and bothered.

Dimitri rubs her arms gently; his lips soon go thin when he feels how cold her body felt “Those miscreants…they were planning to let you freeze.” He almost snarled, turning to see Shamir. “Her imprisonment will continue in the room Manuela provided for me previously.” He boldly states as he removes his cape to wrap it around Byleth, picking her up afterward.

The knight slowly blinked, unable to say a word when she is being taken out of the cell and through the long corridor.

“Understood.” Shamir nodded, following close by. “The spot is effective since the audience chamber is on the floor below.”

“Dimitri—” Byleth finally tries to speak, but she is only held closer to make her stop.

“Please, just rest.” The prince gently asks, but his tone was still unwelcoming. “I have already been informed of what transpired in the training grounds, and Captain Jeralt is taking care of the negotiations with the Archbishop; everything is favorable however, you and the others will not be prosecuted.”

“Your isolation is just to keep you safe.” He ends with that sentence, soon kissing her forehead gently when Byleth wraps her arms around his neck. "You are safe,love."

* * *

Byleth was permitted to bath before retrieving to her more comfortable and warmer cell.

A quick briefing of the situation is given to her by Shamir as both women rested in the Sauna for a few moments.

“Don’t worry, I punch a knight or two time to time; sometimes a few nobles.” Shamir expressed with a smile, “Though I must admit, you breaking a few arms while dressed as a handmaiden was surely interesting…Catherine will probably invite you a few drinks.”

Byleth crosses her legs, smiling lightly. “Catherine, not you?”

“Paying Catherine’s tabs leaves me always empty-pocketed.”

“So, in a sense, you are paying for my drinks.”

“Don’t test my patience.”

Byleth holds in a snicker.

“Try staying low for a few days. Lady Seiros plans to station the knights far away once they recover, only for them to return once the brats graduate and you go back to Fhirdiad.” Shamir explains. “That being said, don’t make me work more than I must. I’m not paid enough for it.”

“Understood.” Byleth nods.

“Good.” Shamir nods back.

The conversation ended there, but Byleth rekindles it.

“Shamir, there are a few rumors around the monastery about the Outer City area…I would appreciate if you could find out more about it, I have a feeling it has to do something with Solon and Monica.”

“I see.” Shamir slouches forward, “Is that why you were dressed as a handmaiden? To retrieve information?”

“More or less.”

“Interesting, I usually go for a more threating approach.” A nonchalant answer, “I still owe you for assisting me and Alois against those pirates…so I won’t charge this time.” Shamir nodded, “I’ll stay vigilant and bring you any report through Dedue.”

“Of course.” Byleth slouches as well. “Thank you.”

Another silence, and again Byleth breaks it. “Why through Dedue?”

“He is easy to talk to.” And they also shared a similar background, their homes being destroyed by a stronger militia.

“Right.” Byleth nods.

“I’m glad you trust me to get this job done, I know this is personal for you…”

“I appreciate it, making missions personal never end well…less for people like us.” Byleth’s tone was still dull. “I can’t risk being too hasty, not this time.”

“Hah!” That makes Shamir scoff with a smile, “Right you are…you always appear to be dense, but seems you are quite intelligent.” She adds, blunt as ever.

Byleth didn’t react.

“It was a joke,” Shamir explains, sighing softly. “You’re a capable leader, I always feel at ease when you’re in command.”

“I can still make mistakes, but I appreciate you allowing me to rely on you.”

“Hmph…you surely are an interesting one.”

The conversation once again died, for good this time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴l Awakening.mp3 is coming on the next chapter.
> 
> [Dimitri with an eyepatch in Academy phase **chef kiss**, also manspreading Dimitri is a jewel.](https://twitter.com/banakiri/status/1204872017905733632?s=20)  
I appreciate everyone who has read this since the moment I posted it, this has been my most ambitious project and I can only hope all of you keep enjoying it.
> 
> Until the bitter end. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Those who binged read this, you are mad lads. Your determination makes me quiver but also feel extremely motivated. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> \----  
Warmitri: It has been 15 chapters, you need to let me go out there.  
Academitri: Not yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Postwarmitri: **resting somewhere peacefully against Byleth's chest**
> 
> \-----
> 
> Special thanks to the kind people who bought me a soda:
> 
> **Your pillar.  
**SnowFly  
**Gautier_Cheese  
**Kikurie  
**Snirzelporpkan  
**lunartotems  
**Mirrorwing  
**Spade  
**Mysterious individual(5)
> 
>   
\---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	18. Evolution(Part Two-END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Spoilers from Jeralt's backstory,blood, graphic violence, suicidal thoughts, suicidal attempt, bullying, implied Death.
> 
> Please practice self-care before reading this chapter. Don't continue if your health may be in danger.
> 
> \----  
We move further from the canon plot. This story takes things from the world of FE: Three houses, I apologize if someone is offended with this interpretation of the characters and story.
> 
> The banner from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the banner from the knights of Seiros comes in play here, so I recommend seeing an image of them before reading ahead. Nevertheless, I have attached an image of it on the author's notes. A few conversations are close to those of the game, I apologize if that is rather tedious.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your kudos and comments!
> 
> \---  
[FE:THREE HOUSES-AWAKENING](https://youtu.be/q29Ev7VVDrg)  


* * *

** _Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1180_ **

_ Strong winds blow; the guardian Seiros first appeared during this moon _

**(January)**

* * *

** **

** _18th:_ **

After last night’s ordeal, Byleth was given a peaceful respite so the soreness of her wounds would heal faster; despite that her mind felt relentless and didn’t allow for much rest knowing what she had to face ahead.

Jeralt’s chiding.

Dimitri’s questioning.

Dedue’s isolation.

However, as soon as dawn crawled through her window, she had to face a surprisingly calm prince and his stoic vassal; evident exhaustion and moderate upheaval reflected in their mannerisms and gazes.

“So, you believe the church is hiding information from us.” Dimitri’s voice was low as he spoke, highly due by his tense posture as he sat near a table; his gaze never leaving Byleth’s stoic one. His mouth twisted before continuing, “Then why are you asking Shamir’s assistance?”

Byleth readjusted on her seat, letting her arms rest on the table as she stared at the teapot and their empty plates that used to host a delicious breakfast; the treat prepared by Dedue since Dimitri wouldn’t allow for anyone else to prepare her meals; Dedue sat in the middle, listening attentive. “I’m sure Shamir will force whoever is stirring in the alleys to move away from their comfort zone since she isn’t the most…faithful knight the church possesses; with the sigils around the Outer Area and her presence, our target will have limited space to make their move or reunite.” She explains.

She looks at Dimitri, “I believe Lady Seiros’ intentions are to avoid me and my father facing this threat in fear of us falling into peril again; though that leaves a blind spot for whoever is pulling the strings of all these unsavory events…” Her voice trails off, “There is no doubt in my mind that there is someone feeding information to the Flame Emperor from here still.”

Dimitri closes his eye, fighting off the need to not simply spat how rats seem to dwell in this monastery rather too easily. “I understand.” He said hoarsely.

“What is our next step?” Dedue questioned, joining the conversation when the other two adults stayed quiet for a moment.

“For now, we must wait.” Byleth said, “After what happened in the training grounds, I’m sure Shamir will head out to the Outer Area until my home-arrest ceases.” A pause, “When that happens…we must follow. I’m afraid this will be a one of a time chances; so, I’m requiring assistance from both of you.”

Dimitri looks at her again, slightly surprised. “Us?”

“Yes, there’s no one else I can rely on with something so sensible of timing and place.” Her gaze meets Dedue’s “I will need you to accompany Shamir’s gambit; ensuring that nothing too strange happens between her ranks, and it’s also a way to keep her safe.”

“It shall be done as you say.” Dedue immediately nodded, wishing to repay the debt born from Byleth’s brawl with that shallow knight.

Byleth smiles and turns to see Dimitri who seemed to ease slightly. “Though Gilbert and probably all of Fhirdiad’s counselors would dig nails in my head; I need for both of us to investigate the blind spot left on the map.” She sits slightly straighter, “I’m afraid I have never seen the Flame Emperor or Solon; unlike you and my father.” A short sigh escapes, “There’s that mysterious tall dark mage as well.”

Her eyebrows slightly furrow, noticing how useless she has been in all the moments her loved ones and even herself when facing this threat. “I will need your insight in order to detect them; if they’re the ones causing a commotion of course; truly, I will only be there to make sure you stay unharmed.”

“I see.” Dimitri holds his chin, taking in consideration all the information that has been displayed for them for almost an hour now; quickly understanding how this request comes into place. “Consider it done, Byleth. We will move out when you beckon the order.”

He would never deny her, not when she asks so boldly for his assistance; neither would he allow for those merciless monsters to fall by anyone’s hands other than his; in a sense, he twistedly enjoyed how Byleth relied on him and Dedue instead of Edelgard and Hubert.

“Thank you,” She offers a nod. “I suppose…I should take this time to thank both of you, and also offer an apology.” Her voice goes soft. “I was careless and brash; my actions could have brought much harm.”

“Byleth, that’s enough.” Dimitri interrupts boldly, slightly glaring at her. “You acted accordingly. Thanks to you, Ashe and the others met no repercussions; and also defended Dedue’s honor. ” His gaze turns soft as he sighs as well. “The knights of Seiros are here to defend and protect the people who dwell in Garreg Mach; yet those soldiers didn’t hesitate to point their weapons to unarmed students and a knight who wasn’t well equipped.”

Miscreants. Nothing but empty husks adorned by undeserving titles.

“While I don’t agree how things were managed, from both parties; it seems the brawl was unavoidable.” Dimitri’s gaze softens. “I am…just grateful that both of you are safe; and that the rest of our friends weren’t severely injured too.”

“Your highness...” Dedue interrupts this time, slightly frowning.

“Apologies, I am pointlessly rambling now.” Dimitri offers a small smile as he shook his head. 

Dedue stands up, grabbing their empty plates to set them back in a basket. He feels how Dimitri and Byleth curiously stare at him; avoiding to acknowledge them as he prepares to leave the room, taking note that the prince probably wished to speak with his knight in privacy. “It’s best I review how much time His Highness has left for this visit.” He calmly states.

“Thank you.” He offers a bow to Byleth, “For…everything.” For defending his name, for keeping him unharmed, for allowing him to be a squire of hers to have the opportunity of serving Dimitri closely; much like Ashe and Ingrid now.

Byleth is only able to offer a nod, not really knowing how to react now that she is met with the notion that there won’t be anyone in between to save her from Dimitri.

Save her from what exactly? She doesn’t know, but certainly, the prince will stop acting so proper once Dedue leaves.

The thought scares and excites her in equal measures, even though that shouldn’t be the case.

With a few farewells and proper words of gratitude from the couple, Dedue makes his leave with the promise of only returning when Dimitri’s time is up. As the vassal opened the door, Byleth could already feel the room feeling less welcoming and more upsetting; when the door finally closed, her ears caught the faint sound of cloth and leather adjusting as Dimitri rested his hands on the table.

She is forced to look at him when he remained quiet and unmoving.

_Fuck, his angered expression is really hot._

“Ten injured knights, countless weaponry damaged—” Dimitri calmly states, but crosses his arms. “and three students with a Fhirdiad knight in jail.” He sternly stares at her. “However, all I ask it’s for you to explain why were you dressed as a handmaiden.”

She blinks.

“Also, how do you plan to host and train three squires at the same time?” He adds.

“I was working.” She explains, “and I have a few merchants that owe me; surely they would be glad to lend me equipment or funds to prepare my squires properly; not that I have to do much since Garreg Mach already provided Ingrid with a pegasus, and Dedue’s focus is to be an Armored Guard.”

“As for Ashe, I’ll find a way to give him a horse; eventually.” She adds. “He needs to master the bow further before even attempting to train him on horseback.” Her arms rest on the table again, “All of them have special talents in different fields, their service will be useful for the crown since they can provide a diverse input of Faerghus’s needs; and also, to make a solid base for their main goals in life.”

Dimitri feels satisfied with the answer for his second inquiry, for now; perhaps even impressed by how quickly she rallied solutions. As her lord, it was his duty to pay for her squires; yet it was a pleasant surprise that she had alternatives if he even implied to refuse her choices.

How very attractive of her.

However, her first answer was mediocre and at the same time not; he understood that she was working undercover in order to obtain the information she shared recently. “Ingrid mentioned how you seemed unfazed to your imprisonment, why is that?”

Byleth offers silence.

“I don’t mean to pressure you into reliving unsavory moments from the past; however, you leave me no choice.” His tone was soft, eyebrows slightly furrowing. “Byleth…what type of missions were you sent away in order to achieve knighthood?” He hesitates, “What on chaos did the counselors in Fhirdiad order you to do after becoming a knight?”

“I’m unable to answer that to a certain extent. I don’t remember much of my actions…” Her answer gains Dimitri’s skeptical gaze, "On occasions, a jail cell was safer than an inn or an outdoor tent when dealing with dangerous criminal cults or a high-paying noble’s mercenary.”

“C—Criminal cults?” He stutters, though anger reflects in his voice and gaze soon enough. “Those are high-rank missions! Why were you being sent when barely being Jeralt’s squire or a newly appointed knight; why did your father allow for that to happen?”

Dimitri silently cursed himself. King Lambert was so kind and strong, why would he accept for Byleth to be sent away when his son cared so deeply for her?

Why would their fathers allow for such a thing to happen?

“Because I was more than capable to get the job done.” Her tone remains unwavering and steady. “Dimitri, I am afraid you’re forgetting that I was trained as a mercenary since the age of five and my first human kill was at the age of seven.”

Dimitri goes quiet, his lips going flat as his stare is now uncertain.

“Seek. Hook. Stab. Collect.” Byleth states stoically, matching her empty features as she forces her mind to remember. “Those steps work well in fishing, and they also fitted when I had to eliminate someone; whether it was as a mercenary, a squire or a knight…”

She looks away, instead immersing in the faraway view from a window; taking a moment to appreciate the rooftops that still remained covered with snow. “After successfully bringing you back from Duscur, Rufus deemed me more than prepared for seasoned missions; Rodrigue and my father found the notion dangerous but otherwise logical.”

A gentle sigh, “Your observation of me as someone who held no remorse while taking a life was spot on, Dimitri. There was a time when I was like that; it wasn’t until you, and the rest of our friends, began questioning my actions and forcing me to take into consideration the reasons behind my decisions, that I was able to see how wrong it was for me to feel absolutely nothing: no regret, no anger, no sadness.”

Dimitri rested against the table, his fingers gently rubbing his temples while his eye remained closed. 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Please, do not.” He said, still calm despite he was suffering from one of his usual headaches. “For you to take all the blame would be unfair; our fathers were born in Faerghus, a land that takes violence as its birthright. A land that deems young people adult enough to kill, but not mature enough to assist or lead their country in political matters.” His tone was bitter. “A land that finds acceptable for families to be torn apart for crests and ideologies, but deems inappropriate for banished non-crest bearers and foreigners to dwell between them.”

Dimitri sighs, taking note that this conversation was going everywhere except their focal point: to work together. “I—I’m sorry. I…”

“No, please continue.” She prompts, staring at him gently. 

He opens his eye again, letting his arms to rest fully on the table instead; his gaze went soft too. “We have already spoken of this when we recently came back from retrieving the Lance of Ruin, after Miklan was…” He trails off, looking at her hands that were still holding a cup. 

He ends up slightly groaning.

“I just wished we could just accept each other and make mutual concessions. For the kingdom, and all of Fódlan for that matter, to not be so willing and ready to unsheathe unnecessary bloodshed.” He rose his palm “You, our friends, so many of our classmates and even myself...have suffered through things that no one should have.”

Dimitri feels his skin crawling, the voices of the dead feeling so close to whisper how he did deserve his agony and punishment; and yet, his mind was quiet while the painful pulsing remained.

“Many of us continue to suffer, with sneers across halls as our supposed allies point blades to us and those we care about.” He continues, his gaze unflinching. “I just...when I consider how Dedue felt as he saw you and our friends fighting to keep him unharmed, my heart breaks.”

“My heart felt like breaking when I was called upon The Archbishop’s conference room to testify in everyone’s favor. For a moment I thought all of you would be ruled to die by guillotine.” He said, pain evident in his tone and stare now. 

Byleth’s hands extend to him, features still neutral while her mind and stale heart felt just as wounded. She sighs through her nose when his hands nest with hers; thankful that his gauntlets had been set on the table prior to their discussions. 

“Lady Seiros is an enigma to me, Byleth.” He continues, taking the time to enjoy the warmth emanating from the touch. “She can be so kind and almost altruist by the way Garreg Mach keeps orphans safe and how this is the only institution across Fódlan that accepts foreigners.” A pause, “and yet, she seems unblinking when it comes to rule against people with a different ideology than hers; her orders always require secrecy, destruction of evidence and bloodshed.”

“I’m afraid I disagree with one of your statements.” She interrupts, “If that were the case, all those that don’t believe in Sothis would be persecuted and brought to die here; she would try to influence the three settlements of power for them to do the same.” She lingers on the small cuts present on Dimitri’s hands, probably due to his new training regimen and his own missteps when handing his strength and lack of depth perception while sewing with Mercedes.

Her chest feels light and warm at meeting with the familiar silver ring that now rests on his promise finger.

“Though I do agree that Lady Seiros is truly an enigma…” She raises his hands to bring them to her lips, kissing them gently.

Dimitri only observes the motion star-struck; his headache feeling less tormenting.

“She handles the church steadily yet most of her counselors come from noble birth; making certain rulings quite unfair.” She exhales the words against his knuckles, “Despite that Garreg Mach hosts the richest library in all of Fódlan, it lacks authors from other parts of the world; reinforcing the already existing ideology that everything that comes from the outside is bad.” Their gazes meet, quickly taking note of how his cheeks were slightly flushed. She lowers their hands but still keeps them close. “I believe she blindly believes in the goddess’s will and all those who are blessed by her... something hazardous to do when our society is already quite unfair by the crest system; hiding weaknesses that crest possesses like vulnerability to be transformed into monsters or weaker resistance to magic, makes it worse.”

“However, relatively peace remains on the land that way; though that doesn’t mean it’s equal and completely tranquil.” She continues, “I sometimes feel she is just waiting for the goddess to send her a divine messenger, that will come to solve all the problems across the land.” A pause, “It’s hard to deny that her complete loyalty to faith has affected her ability to wield power.”

A dangerous statement to say while being on these holy grounds.

There is a knock on the door, making both of them face to that direction. “Your Highness, two minutes.” Dedue beckons. 

Dimitri holds in a sigh. He was rather enjoying this exchange of points of view and feedback; also enjoying hearing Byleth’s words while feeling her gentle touch. There are only a few who openly discourse with him, and Byleth never failed to make him feel human. “Apologies, it seems I lost track of time; and wasted precious time to discuss your orders.”

“There will be enough time for that.” She reassures, “You and Dedue cannot arrive late for classes, I won’t be there to save you this time.” A soft smile appears before she stands, forcing him to do so as well. 

She reaches for his gauntlets, quickly assisting him to place them on as Dimitri only blinks a little baffled. “Keep your classmates out of trouble; and please send those letters I gave you as soon as possible.” Referencing a few scrolls now attached inside Dimitri’s jacket. 

Dimitri’s smile is warm and welcoming as Byleth seems to be having a hard time to adjust one of his gauntlets; while he would commonly take the task from her, it was rather enjoyable to see her curse under a breath as her expression soon turned annoyed.

“Heavens, have you not oiled up these things?” She mutters.

He clenches his fist, and that makes metal adjust properly to the shape of his hand and arm. Byleth remains silent in that aftermath.

Byleth is forced to stand his playful gaze, crossing her arms as it’s evident he is fighting off the need to tease. 

“You’ve changed.” His voice was dulcet, “You’re less reserved and more open into showcasing emotion and opinions. Since you arrived here in Garreg Mach, I have had the pleasure of seeing sides from you that otherwise would still be hidden.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” She wouldn’t disagree with that, “Though I’m not the only one. I believe you, Dedue and the rest of our friends have changed too.”

“Do you believe we have changed for the better, Byleth?” He questions as he holds her arms carefully. 

“I do.” An instant answer as her hands rest on his waist. “You were all distant and frail when you parted from Fhirdiad; now, I believe your bonds are unbreakable and could even withstand the passage of time, no matter the events that may resurface.” 

“Does that apply to our relationship as well?” His voice softens as he brings her closer, resting his forehead against hers. “Are you...happy with these changes between us?” He asks more hesitantly as he closes his eye. 

Byleth’s eyelids lower while staring at his lips, which seemed so warm and inviting at the moment. “I do.” Her touch trails slowly upward, making him slightly shiver and sigh. “Although, there have been times I wished to throw you into the fish pond by how aggravated you made me.” A gentle jest that makes him smile, her hands that soon are holding the crook of his neck, makes him blush. 

She closed her eyes when a pleasant chuckle escaped his throat.

“What a coincidence, I can say the same thing.” He feels her breath near his, “Though I would always prefer to have you in my arms.” A murmur as their lips gently met, pulling her closer when he acted on what he desired; pressing her against him. 

Their kiss was gentle and slow at first, but it soon became ravenous and slightly impatient as the agony of being apart took its toll; their bodies demanded attention and pleasure, evident by how carelessly they began to moan as their hands wandered around.

He no longer feels bashful when kissing her; what made his skin crawl while heat pools around now was Byleth's short gasps and little jolts.

"This scent of yours makes me go mad." A husky statement that ends with a short groan as his lips trail down her jawline, greedily taking away some of her sweat that her collar failed to catch.

Another set of knocks.

Byleth pulled away from the moment, her arms that had been resting over his shoulders hold him a little tighter however; as he was busy leaving a pleasant mark on the crook of her neck. “Dimitri.” A soft call, trying to not give in to the cold touch that his gauntlets gave to her exposed thighs, soon following the shape of her derriere before gripping it. "Mmm..." A soft moan caught by thin lips,that soon curve when the tip of his fingers leave lingering scratches behind on fair skin.

“Dimitri.” His name left more adamantly this time, though that didn’t make him stop since she sighed soon after, his tongue being a merciless advocate as it circled pleasantly on the newest mark on her skin.

“_Your highness_,” Byleth stressed as her palm met his ass roughly, making him gasp and move backward; completely embarrassed and slightly surprised. “Your time is up.”

She held in a laugh when he seemed unsure if to be angered or excited; thankfully, Dedue entered the room at the lack of response from both of them. 

“Your highness,” Dedue was the one to address the prince this time. “Apologies, but the guards will soon be here if we don’t leave Sir Byleth’s premises.”

“R-Right.” Dimitri cleared his throat, before offering a bow to Byleth. “Consider the tasks you have assigned to us, completed. Please, take this time to rest.” He was neutral once again, even if his cheeks betrayed that notion; his mind not assisting him in the slightest since her smack still felt raw and very pleasant.

“Will do, my liege.” Her lips curved. 

Heavens, it was taking every amount of concentration for his body to not react improperly. Until right now, he had been unaware of how starved he was for her sultry expressions and bold touches.

Dedue offered a bow as well once Dimitri left the room hastily, turning to see the knight as he held the door. “Sir Jeralt will be here in a few minutes. Are you requiring more tea?”

“No, Dedue. I have everything here to prepare a kettle myself, and you have your own tasks ahead. Thank you.” She nods, “Just stay safe and keep up to date with your assignments...and make sure Dimitri doesn’t wander around too much.” An extra request.

“Understood.” Dedue nodded, before closing the door.

Byleth sighed deeply before plopping against the bed, facing the mattress.

Her whole body tingled. Had it not been for the lack of time and her own body being unable to partake in sexual intercourse, she would have probably pressed Dimitri against a wall. 

“You better be ready to explain yourself, you unbolted mule!” Jeralt exclaimed as he entered the room with force, making Byleth yelp as she fell from the bed.

Time to go back to reality.

A reality where a warm, engaging, ravenous,intelligent—

“Do you have any idea all I had to do to keep you away from the guillotine?!” Jeralt protested as he circled around the bed, meeting with Byleth’s blunt expression and unnerving eyes. 

—precious, gentle, courageous, humble, empathetic—

“Lord Rodrigue is going to shred my ass for failing to keep you and his son in place!” He huffs, “Now I have to do a few missions with the knights of Seiros; with Alois, do you understand the severity of the issue? With Alois!” Jeralt continued.

— handsome prince was gone.

“It isn’t that bad, and we both know Lady Seiros wouldn’t have killed me and the others. I am the wielder of the Creator’s sword and bear the Crest of Flames.” She finally speaks, still staying on the ground while her legs are on the bed. “Felix is a Fraldarius, a house that gives a lot of money to the Church; the Galatea family is protected by the Gautiers and Fraldarius; as well as the Blaiddyds.”

Byleth slowly turns to see her father, her voice was still numb. “The only ones at risk could have been Ashe and Dedue, but I shielded them by making them my squires.” She finally smiles, “You’re just mad that you weren’t in our squabble.”

“Damn right! I would have enjoyed breaking them apart for daring to harm my daughter and her friends! Force them to shit from their mouths for weeks!" Jeralt mouths, admitting defeat as he sits on the bed. Pushing her off from the rest of the mattress to make her grunt. “You really aren’t listening to my warnings kid. You have a lot of things that can bite on your ankles in the future, and you seem to be pilling up more and more.”

Byleth readjusts her knight attire as she stands up, dusting it off on the process. “I know, it’s not like I’m not trying to keep a low profile; things are simply escalating and coming to a bursting point.” She explains, “Though I’m sure I don’t need to explain that to you in detail; you have seen it yourself.”

Jeralt exhales, defeated. 

“I have kept your warning about this place in my mind, father. I didn’t understand before, but now I do...these grounds are really not that righteous and divine.” Her eyebrows furrow as she meets his gaze, “The Church does very questionable things, and uses rebellions and tragedies to cover up their own missteps.” She lowered her voice on the last statements.

“It’s understandable why so many problems have resurfaced this last year, the three royals of Fodlan being here gives the opportunity to all those who hold grudges against the Church to assemble and hide behind political movements.” She continues, “I understand why you left all those years ago...”

Jeralt sighs. “Come on, I don’t need you to warm me up or prepare me.” He chides, getting out his flask to have a drink. “Out with it.”

Her lips curved. “Father...What’s your age?” She crosses her arms when he grumbles. “Is it true that your blood was once infused with Crest-bearing blood?”

“That fuckin’ blabbermouth…” Jeralt protests as he keeps drinking. 

“So, it wasn’t a joke what you told Alois…” She mutters. “You really are over 100…”

“Why don’t you scream it while you’re at it?” He chides, huffing when Byleth takes the flask from him to have a sip herself. “Listen, and listen good. I was once severely injured in one of my missions as a soldier from the kingdom while escorting Lady Seiros.”

“Lady Seiros gave me some of her blood so I wouldn’t die, in gratitude.” He continues, “She hired me for the Church and soon became a captain; I continued my services for a short while and then met your mother. You know the rest.”

Byleth’s eyes widen at the realization that Seiros was quite old too. “So, Crest bearers live a long time…” She mutters, still sipping from the flask to the protests of Jeralt since it was expensive wine today. 

For how long has Seiros served as Archbishop? Is anyone really not mindful of these things?

Things are truly more convoluted than what she assessed before.

She throws back the flask that was half-empty now. “If I knew the rest, I wouldn’t be this confused; you still haven’t told me why we left our home after my mother’s passing.” She reclaims, the tone becoming adamant. “Though I’m now understanding why King Lambert and Lord Rodrigue were so trusting of you in the kingdom...you probably knew them when they were young, and perhaps they knew you too.”

Jeralt looks away, making Byleth grumble and hold her head.

Seems Patricia wasn’t the only dirty secret the kingdom had.

“Your age also makes me understand how you know Fódlan so well and why our fighting style seems to have no records whatsoever, or mimic any family branch.” She follows on that, sitting on the ground as the rush of alcohol and information felt too heavy. “Unless...do you happen to have a middle name?”

“Kiddo…” Jeralt warns.

“Don’t give me that tone, I deserve answers.” A rebuttal.

He sighs. He couldn’t argue with that. “Jeralt Reus Eisner.”

She rests completely flat on the ground.

Jeralt stares at her as she stays unmoving and quiet for a long time. Despite that her face was stoic, he could imagine the gears in her head already throwing embers and maybe even smoke. “Don’t think too much about it, being distracted by such things will land you in an early grave; you will come to understand that soon enough since you have a crest as well.”

Byleth blinked, her blood was blessed with the crest of Seiros, while her body houses the Crest of Flames. “Avoidance is a way to cope with things, I don’t wish to do that.” She looks at him. “...Do you feel better?”

“What?” He asks, skeptical. 

“Don’t you feel better not housing so many secrets in you?” She sat up, smiling gently at him. 

Jeralt fought it off, but eventually, his lips curved. “Hah, well isn’t this surprising…to think I would be losing my edge to the likes of you.” He slowly slipped from the bed, sitting on the floor to be at her same level. “For you, the kid who used to play with our bait instead of hooking it, to leave me out on the open like this” He chortles. “Unbelievable.”

He scoffed, enjoying her genuine and tranquil smile. “You do really look like your mother…” His arms rest on his knees, a posture his child soon mimics. “That head of yours is like a spider’s web...I’m sure you know by now what your mother was.”

She nods at that, remembering Sothis’ words and mocks. “That would explain why you used to tell me so many folktales from the Nabatean.”

“Hmph.” He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. 

“I don’t appreciate you lying about not knowing more of her before.” She protests with a smile still. “Mercenary at heart still, feeding clients just enough to keep them satisfied.”

“I have just been trying to keep you safe, but fate just kept swallowing us in.” He looks at her with a smile too. “Your mother warned me through weak breaths, that you were destined for great things... but that you would face many dangers.”

“I had just lost her, and in a sense, feared to lose you too. In my attempt to toughen you up, and ensure your survival, I caused great strife for you.” A pause “ For that, I’m sorry kiddo…”

She shook her head, feeling her chest tight at hearing her father’s voice so full of defeat and regret. “No more.”

There was a short silence, but it was broken by Jeralt. “What do you plan to do now, kid?” He asked more determined.

“Keep moving forward, like always.” She doesn’t hesitate. “My focus is to bring those who harmed so many innocent to justice; demand answers from them.”

She stands up. “What happened in the past should stay behind, and only resurface as a warning.” A shrug. “My present is too pleasant despite the struggle and losses at the moment, I prefer to concentrate on protecting that instead.”

Her hand stretches to Jeralt. “Come on old man, I better prepare you some bergamot tea before you throw up. That wine was expensive yet disgusting, even for your standards.”

He chortled at that, accepting her help and feeling relieved at her physical and emotional strength. “The nerve.” He playfully berates before bringing her close, patting her head roughly to hear her grumble. “You’re sure the best daughter a father could have…” His voice goes soft as his hands linger on her shoulders instead.

Byleth looks at him, soon frowning when she meets with weepy brown eyes, his sorrow enhanced by the different wrinkles across his features that soon manifested relief.

“Thanks, kiddo.”

She closed her eyes and held him close.

This relationship had changed for the better too.

They weep silently together for a moment, only growing apart when they felt ready to clean their tears and dwell in other topics; a mutual understanding that these secrets should stay between them; dragging Dimitri to this at the moment wouldn’t be prudent.

“You should see him on the training grounds. He and Felix are perfect duel partners truly; sometimes Dimitri’s balance falters but he has learned to use his lance for support and even to enhance movement while evading hits.” Jeralt stated proudly as they shared a cup of tea now. “Much to the dismay of Felix; though that kid’s technique has evolved into something more precise and fluent ever since he has been accepting his dancer attributes more.”

Byleth smiles at that, “That’s good. I can’t wait for my house-arrest to be over so I can challenge both of them at the same time.”

“Hmm…” Jeralt closes his eyes as he takes a sip from his tea. “I understand your eagerness to challenge Felix, but not for your darling prince.” He teases after a relaxed exhale. “Unless, a really big bed bug has been sucking your neck off?”

Byleth blinks and instinctively brings a hand to her neck. “Uhh…”

Jeralt opens an eye, delighting on the way his daughter’s cheeks start to flare up and how eventually she sinks on the table.

“If it weren’t for the pads that Manuela sends to this room, I would be worried.” He pressed on. 

Byleth covered her ears as her face hid against the table’s cloth.

“Come now, it could be worse.” Jeralt pressed on, still amused. 

* * *

**21st:**

Byleth’s house arrest soon ended, allowing for students to enjoy the presence of their once mentor again. Halls that were filled with countless whispers and rumors soon grew silent, for everyone feared to face the wrath of The Archbishop after she exiled from Garreg Mach the knights who were involved in the whole riot.

While Byleth couldn’t exactly agree with that punishment, seeing how Garreg Mach needed their knights more than ever; she was relieved that those soldiers no longer held power against anyone. However, this left an opening for those being cast aside to join their already powerful enemies since now they had a grudge: for their titles being removed, and for being sent into the wildness while still injured.

The correct thing would have been to imprison them and hold them in place until further notice while giving them a chance to heal.

Lady Seiros is slipping further, and her counselors seem to not do anything to stop it.

Byleth’s assumption of Shamir doing her move once the house arrest was revoked, turned out to be correct. Dimitri was mildly surprised by this, but he had to push his astonishment aside as he and his partner became one with the darkness.

They both wore dark cloaks over their regular clothes to keep their identities hidden; Dimitri’s usual loud boots adorned with armor were left behind and instead replaced with the ones he usually uses while just taking a calm ride on his horse.

“You’re going too fast.” Byleth chides in a whisper, holding Dimitri against a wall in one of the Outer Area’s alleys; making a few passing soldiers from the Church not detect their presence. “You need to be patient.” Their features were only illuminated by a few lights coming from houses, and by the lone moon that reflected between thin clouds.

“Apologies,” Dimitri whispers back, fighting off the need to clench his fists. He hated the fact that once again he was required to be patient; all that dwells in his chest at the moment it’s a deep desire to find whatever fiend is trying to meet near Garreg Mach; hoping that they are the same ones who have made him and others suffer so much.

His heart feels a little calmer when her lips press against his for the briefest of moments, his stomach churning less as his feet feel light while his face stays heavenly hot. 

“Come now. It should be safe for us to continue.” She prompts before taking some distance.

They continue to walk around, observing passing by knights and other townfolks that weren’t deemed suspicious; eventually crossing pathways that were less populated for an unknown reason.

“Isn’t this the area where Edelgard’s troops should be guarding?” Dimitri whispers as they go beyond a small gate, entering another area with tall trees and small community centers.

“Indeed.” She whispers back, her lips going thin as this area was completely barren. “Perhaps Shamir rallied them with her own units to carry out her mission faster.”

“We both know Shamir is a lone wolf.” A steady rebuttal. Dimitri’s lips go thin as well, while an unpleasant chill crawls down his spine. He is unable to voice anything else as his eye catches the sight of three individuals standing casually in an open plaza, soon lifting his arm to motion for Byleth to stop walking as well.

“We must remain quiet.” Dimitri gently orders before bringing Byleth behind a pillar with him, both of them having a clear view ahead; he barely catches her low protest of him protecting her instead of the other way around, but he would ignore it.

His heart felt ready to leap out his throat as he recognized two figures from the three ahead, his lone blue growing sharp as anger and desperation began to fuel his inner desires.

He had to be patient, just a little longer.

“Thales was kind enough to save me!” Monica beamed at the Flame Emperor and Thales. “Ha, it’s quite a shame that I was unable to stab that old fool.” She almost chirped. “His daughter’s croak as I plunged my knife into her back was surely rewarding; if only a little disappointing that she didn’t die.”

Dimitri soon glared, holding Byleth closer on instinct.

“I only wished to prevent the mystery of our bodies to be revealed. That was my only aim.” Thales calmly stated. “However, I also needed you to remain. There is something only you can do.”

“Oh, of course.” Monica smiles, “I am always happy to cooperate with Solon and you, leave it to me.”

Dimitri applies further weight on the floor. They were all working together, all those that dared to harm innocent people and the ones he cared the most for.

His ears felt extremely hot when Thales acknowledge the third figure as the Flame Emperor; they finally had a physical appearance in mind. His breathing became uneven as they spoke of that monster being able to burn even the gods, and how they would use such power to cleanse all of Fódlan

They spoke of salvation when Dimitri only wished to bring their damnation.

He felt his patience running thin when they mentioned the gruesome deeds that happened in Duscur and Enbarr; such tragedies occurring only to acquire further strength for the Flame Emperor.

_ Avenge us. _ The voices began to chant to him as his sweat felt suddenly so cold. _ Avenge us so we can finally rest in peace. _

_ Save me, my son. _ Lambert beckoned at him. _ Destroy them without respite. _

“I’ve got you, finally…” Dimitri’s smile was crooked, perfectly matching his raspy voice; feeling his freedom so close. With just one swipe from his blade, he could finally calm the heeds of the dead.

He could finally be deemed worthy to keep living.

He tried to rush ahead, but instead, he gasped as he was pulled back.

“Don’t go out there.” Byleth gritted her teeth as she barely managed to grasp Dimitri from his cloak, soon the prince being the one against the pillar as they both glared at each other. “We need to hear more.” 

“If we don’t act now, we will miss our chance.” He gritted his teeth too, but his mouth was soon covered as Byleth made them move back; using her body lock techniques to pull the prince towards the floor, moving away just in time as the glint of steel met against marble above them.

Dimitri’s body felt extremely hot, but not pleasant anymore as he was forced to hear how those beasts bathed in self-glory as Thales stated how rats always mingled through these walls; and how unimportant it was if someone heard their plans.

Byleth was unable to keep him on the floor for much time, technique was soon surpassed by strength as he flipped their positions and eventually stood up; she punched the floor, frustrated. Mustering the energy to chase after the prince who had sprinted towards where their enemies used to be before.

“No, they escaped.” He sourly stated and held in the need to growl, avoiding to meet with Byleth’s gaze in the fear of meeting with her disappointment. His sole blue meets with where they used to stand just a few moments ago; being enticed by what appeared to be a weapon with a familiar golden and black hilt.

“No...the dagger.” He whispers as he eventually took it out from the pillar, holding it close as he tried to find any way that this was a twisted joke from fate. 

The voices of the dead began to riot in waves of laughter and wheezes, glaring at his reflection on the blade. “No...it can’t be.”

“What about the dagger?” Byleth’s calm voice lured him out of their amusement, allowing a sigh to escape before putting the dagger inside his cloak.

“It’s nothing.” His voice goes back to being calm yet still hoarse as he turns around, finding relief that her gaze was stoic. “Those are the monsters we need to destroy; they are the ones who killed my family, our friends.” He states, before looking away. “The ones who tried to kill you and Jeralt…”

Before Byleth can approach him, he continues. “For now, let’s return to the monastery and regroup.” His voice is softer this time, “As for the Flame Emperor’s dagger...I’ll hold on to it for the time being.” He looks at her, “I don’t believe it would be wise to give it to the monastery’s search party to find clues; not with how things are settled there at the moment.”

“Allow me to track its maker, we may find out the Flame Emperor’s true identity if this blade turns out to be connected with a family or a certain blacksmith.” He continues, “ Felix and I have always found pleasure into weaponry design. Perhaps he would be willing to assist me…”

Dimitri silently prays that Byleth for once doesn’t catch on to one of his lies; he finds himself begging that if she does detect his lie, she would let it slide for once.

Byleth lips go flat but offered a nod. “Very well.” To follow his orders felt like the logical choice at the moment, not wishing to argue in an open area like this. 

She could sneak into his premises on a later notice; giving her the opportunity to see what he is planning and hiding. 

That would be the easy route to take. It wasn't the correct one though. This is Dimitri. Not a target she is supposed to eliminate.

“You disobeyed my orders.” She is unable to stay quiet. “You could have not only endanger our lives, but also the people who are peacefully sleeping in their homes right now if a fight had commenced here.” Her gaze is soon stern. “You asked me to trust you, and you were so quick to break that apart.”

His face loses color. Her words felt sharp as a sword, plunging into his heart that felt like it pumped just a little slower.

While Dimitri despised and feared the screeches of the dead, he felt the same towards the indifference and silence from the living.

Her gaze was indifferent and disappointed now, Byleth didn’t offer more words as she kept staring at him. 

She finally gives in with a soft sigh, "Please, be more careful...I have faith that you shall be less rash next time."

Dimitri only offers a nod.

She despises how he can lie with a flat smile.

“Your highness?” Dedue’s call made both of them turn towards him, their focus now falling on the tall man; his words escaping with hot breaths. “It pleases me to find you.” He offers a bow before turning to see Byleth. “You as well.”

“Dedue, what’s the matter?” Dimitri questions, forcing his voice to work even if everything feels ready to give in under his feet.

“Shamir’s gambit is already heading back to Garreg Mach.” Dedue explains, “I came here to ensure that both of you are safe.”

“Thank you, Dedue.” Byleth soon offers gratitude, starting to walk away. “We must hurry then; it would be best that we arrive back to our dormitories before they reach the monastery.”

Dedue looks at Dimitri, waiting for approval that turns to be silent as the prince follows his knight. 

The vassal was hopeful that their mission was successful; though the defeated faces from his comrades suggested otherwise. 

How Byleth led them through dark alleys and corners as Dimitri’s features seemed to lack emotion, brought unpleasant memories for Dedue.

* * *

**22th:**

A human requires substance, relief, socializing and perhaps even intimacy.

And yet, Dimitri’s body refused to work.

The dagger resting in one of his drawers pestered constantly his mind to keep sleep away from his reach; the blade beckoned towards those who died so they could laugh and mock at the notion that Edelgard could be behind all his misery; a constant migraine pounding as a goodbye gift when they settled to be quiet.

His stomach felt too uneasy, and he has lacked for years now the simple pleasure of tasting a meal. What was the point of eating? Water or tea felt unimportant too, his throat feeling parched and dry seemed a proper guest to the emptiness lingering in him.

_ Come now, my little prince. _ He could hear Patricia’s lament. _ Don’t you wish to tackle my daughter for killing her own mother? _

He pressed his forehead against the pillow, trying to mitigate his migraine with the coolness of the plushy surface. 

_ Once again the lion cub falls apart. _ Glenn sneers soon after. _ Your precious light criticizes you, and this is what you become. _ The knight groans, _ Pathetic, simply pathetic. I always knew your spine was feeble. _

Dimitri furrows his eyebrows and covers his ears, curling on his side as he presses more against the bed. 

_ Resting there won’t solve anything, when will you understand that? _ Lambert chides. _ You must grab a lance and pierce through anything that comes across you; including that girl, _ He references Edelgard. _ That girl that I once gave shelter, a girl who became your friend; only to betray us, betray you. _

“No, no…” He mutters as he shakes his head. “No, she wouldn’t. She was there, she was there.” His tone was faulty. Edelgard was there with Claude and him when they were assaulted near Remire village. She would never bring harm to them or to her people.

To her family.

Edelgard wouldn’t casually dwell between classmates she endangers daily; she wouldn’t look for assistance, guidance and perhaps something more from Byleth.

No, Edelgard wouldn’t act against someone who saved her life.

_ You’re still trying to defend her? How useless. She doesn’t even wish to address you as a childhood friend, as family. _ Lambert attacks again. _ Why have you survived instead of me? _

_ If you’re not willing to avenge us, then forfeit your life. _ Glenn said. _ You know the price and consequences, so choose. _

Dimitri lifted his gaze, slightly blurry since the migraine affected his sight. He glanced at closed windows and at the swords across his walls; dim candlelight keeping this room not in complete darkness.

_ Choose, Dimitri. _ Patricia beckons, oddly sweet _ . We will allow you to choose your own death. _

Glenn is suddenly standing beside his desk, _ Why don’t you plunge the dagger you gave her on your throat? _ He chuckles. _ That would be so hilarious; at least entertain me one last time. _

Dimitri sits up, sickly staring at Glenn. His body begins to shiver, hugging himself as he lacked human touch; he desperately wished for a safe and warm embrace.

_ Are you going to beckon at Sir Byleth? _ Glenn laughs. _ She’s not here to defend you from me, not anymore. _ He hums _ , It’s impressive how you manage to fail not only us, but her as well. _

“Be quiet.” Dimitri lowly warns “Silence.”

_ While you are here being a failure, she is out there with the living; thriving without you. _ Glenn hums slightly, _ Pleasantly dueling my brother, maybe sharing a meal with Sylvain. Oh, what if she is drinking tea with Edelgard? _He burst into laughter.

“Enough!” Dimitri begged with a muffed scream, using his hands to hide his face. “Please, no more…” He fell back into the bed. “No more, no more, no more.” A tired prayer, that seems to grant him respite from the voices of the dead.

He slowly stretches on the mattress, his sweat soon soaking his clothes and areas from his bed; making his body cool off. He opens his eyes as he stares at the emptiness of the wall; meeting a half image, like always. 

His hand slowly caresses the empty spot of his bed, desperately yearning to have Byleth there.

However, he was undeserving. Glenn was right to mock him. 

They were right to mock and demand of him.

He detects the lock of his door being forced open, blinking slowly when he catches the faint creak of wood as it was stepped on. While it would be wise for him to turn around and stand up immediately to face whoever was sneaking in; for a moment, he found a certain hope that his end would finally come.

He wouldn’t die as a coward by taking his own life, and he could appease the dead that way.

Had the angel of death finally pitied him, and had come to collect this worthless soul? 

His breathing hitches when he feels two fingers checking his pulse, surprisingly soft and with a certain warmth that felt welcoming.

“Alexandre?” He recognizes his other name that is rarely used. A name that is only mouthed softly by one person. His lips go flat as he fights the need to turn around to simply trap her in his arms. 

“Darn it, you’re burning up.” He breathes again as her voice is dull; not angered or disappointed. “Dimitri,” She beckons again, and his heart feels like soaring. 

He felt relieved, that she was here; and that he was still alive.

Heavens, he was still alive. For a moment, he thinks about how his life could have been lost, and all the promises he would break on the process.

All the moments he wouldn’t experience.

He blinks when Byleth seems to let something fall to the ground before her arms are adjusting around him, trying to pick him up so his body would be adjusted better on the bed; Byleth’s breath hits him roughly across his neck as she fails to pick him up, her left arm giving away to his weight while her body is now slightly pressing against him.

“Dammit, not now.” He recognizes how her tone was frustrated, and how her face hides in the crook of his neck. “Come on, come on, come on.” He barely manages to catch how she rallies her spirits before trying again.

Failing miserably.

Dimitri finally reacted, not wishing for her to beckon help from Sylvain or Felix; gently holding her shoulders as their gazes met. “Byleth...” He murmured.

Byleth was beyond relieved at hearing his voice, at seeing he was awake. She would probably mouth endless words of gratitude and probably a few out of surprise, but there was a need to focus. “Are you unwell?” She questions, moving away from him but still staying close to the bed. 

A hand rests against a side of her face, and she leans into his touch.“Please answer me, do you need to be taken to the infirmary?” Ingrid told her that he had missed classes, Felix and Jeralt never saw him arriving to the training grounds. 

Dimitri stays quiet, pushing a few dark locks behind her ear instead. 

Byleth blinks, soon understanding Dimitri’s ailment. “I see.” Her voice was soft. 

“I’m sorry.” An acute and short apology, not truly knowing what he was apologizing for; though there could be so many reasons. “It wasn’t my intention to waste your time.” A much softer but mournful statement as he looks at the bed instead.

“You’re never a waste of time, Dimitri.” Gentle, she was being very gentle. Sylvain had mentioned how he wasn’t seen in the dining hall, while Dedue alerted her that Dimitri denied food or beverage with the excuse that he was only concentrating on personal matters for today.

Dedue didn’t believe in that, not when he could hear heavy steps across his roof before they finally stopped. 

“You are disappointed in me,” Dimitri whispers.

“I am.” She doesn’t deny it as he sinks further into the mattress while fingers pass through sweaty locks, avoiding the knot of his eyepatch. 

“I see…” He mutters, his head still pounding by the stress and wetness of his eyes, and due to his migraine that is slowly now turning to just a headache. “Do you still love me?”

“Dimitri…” 

Byleth silently invites him to lie down on the bed correctly, steadily taking their usual position that both of them enjoy and found comfort in: his head resting on her chest as she holds him close.

“I love you. I wish to see you thrive and be safe.” She speaks as he settles more comfortably between her legs, her body stealing some of his warmth to help adjust his temperature further.

“I will always strive to support you, even if that entails sometimes having to debate and disagree with you.” She tries to reason, “I am so sorry for what I said in the Outer Area. It wasn't correct for me to take out my frustrations with you..."

“Enough.” He requests as his arms wrap tighter around her frame. “This isn’t your fault. It will never be your fault…” She could never be the cause or trigger; she usually is the one that deescalates and settles, that comforts and lulls in.

“It’s...just too much.” He can only add that, but Byleth understands. 

So many emotions and new findings in such a short time; so many changes to acknowledge and understand. 

“Are they here?” She asks.

“No…” He admitted. “They were here a few moments ago. Had you not come over, I...” He trails off, but soon shuts his mouth.

“Do you wish to speak about it?” She prompts. 

“No.” He closes off as only a side of his face hurts now, mostly the area of his damaged eye. “Please, just...stay with me.” He begged, hoping that there was no need to explain in order for her to remain with him.

“Very well.” Byleth can only accept. She would be unaware of his true struggles, but her presence would be certain. A hand rests on his back while the other wanders around an arm and soon on his face, her thumb gently passing over chapped lips. “Whenever you feel ready, I need you to drink some water that I brought for you.”

He nods at that before nuzzling against her a little more, feeling thankful that she was wearing her nightclothes and a light cloak with some wool on it. 

“I also brought you some bread and cheese.” She pushes a few locks behind his ear before kissing his forehead, “I could easily brew some tea for you as well.” Dedue made sure to have a basic tea kit in this room, knowing how the prince suffers from insomnia sometimes.

Dimitri manages to muster a chuckle, finding it amusing and rather adorable how she seemed to bring a basket with his favorite things. “How did you manage to secure food at this time of night?” He also felt grateful, so very appreciated and pleased; so needed and loved.

“Feh is not the only one who snatches food for you.” A bland answer.

“Surely you jest.” His lips curve. 

“Hoot-Hoot.” She stoically mocked the sound of an owl. 

There is silence, and the prince soon rolls away from her as he stares at the wall instead; fighting off a laugh. In the end, some snorting escapes.

“Feh must be quite angry behind those wooden blinders.” A hand gestures to his closed windows. “How about if we let her in, and I also grab you a dry shirt.” A sweet offer while she gently rubs his back, but ends up coming closer so her breath meets his ear; pleased how he starts to fold up. “However, if you would prefer for your midbody to stay nude...I have no complaints.”

Dimitri’s cheeks feel even warmer, and he doesn’t mind this heat despite that he was still hurting; physically and emotionally. “I don’t suppose you will allow me to stay in this current attire...” 

“No.” She slaps his thigh gently a few times. “So up you go.”

“Such brutal honesty.” He praises as a faint kiss lands on his neck, making his skin crawl for more pleasant reasons. Defeated while still winning, they both rise from the bed as one goes to retrieve a clean shirt while the other gives an opening for moonlight and a slightly puffed owl to come into the room.

Dimitri doesn’t fight away as Feh comes to steal some of his blond locks, as usual. Not even flinching as he put on clean nightwear. He caught on to Byleth’s reserved chuckles as her hands were occupied with brewing tea now. 

“No, stop that.” Byleth berated the large bird, offering the treat she had brought for her, as her presence was expected. “Feh, Feh.” A beckon that mimicked how she rallies the cats and dogs from the monastery; followed by a few whistles. “Come on girl, go get it.”

Dimitri looked at the scene in disbelief. “Feh is a warrior owl, she won’t…” He didn’t even finish his sentence when the bird flew towards its nest, where Byleth had thrown some meat.

Unbelievable.

He stood in place, observing as Byleth went back to an almost routine, with the exception when she used his basin to wash her hands. His table was no longer barren; matching the mellow sensations in his chest and stomach.

And yet, he could only question what would she think of his assumptions towards the Flame Emperor.

Would she believe, disagree or laugh? He was a coward, not enough strength to face that truth yet.

“Come here, don’t stay in the darkness.” She said, inviting him to stop standing beside his cabinet and instead dwell within the moonlight and her presence. “Please, be with me.”

Her wording was odd, and yet it worked; such simple words that caused so many savory and soothing sensations.

Yes, he can’t give up just yet; no matter how painful it is, he must keep pushing forward until the whole truth unveils before him.

There is a kingdom that needs him. His friends still require his presence. He can remain with the living if he chooses to ignore death’s call, instead embracing what life could still offer.

To embrace her. He wished to keep his pain and frail faith in her hands.

He was melting and breaking, and yet she saved him from himself.

It seems no matter how much he tries, he is always being saved by those he loves.

“Right.” He smiles as he walks forward, shortly taking a seat by her side. 

He would embrace his birthright too. After all, he had promised that his blade would only rise against someone who decides to commit senseless acts of violence.

He would kill them all, no matter who the enemy might truly be; he won’t allow for them to take away his family yet again.

Not even if that enemy turns out to be family as well.

* * *

**27th:**

Byleth didn’t know how to react with their newfound information. They had someone to focus the blame of the Tragedy, they had faces and even a location where they can probably clash and finally meet this fated match.

She hated the concept of fate, but so many coincidences binding together had no other logical explanation than that.

Dimitri’s unkempt mental state kept her on edge; it was evident he was hiding something. Byleth couldn’t force in, or she had the risk of pushing too far. However, what could be so painful and treacherous for the prince to not even tell her?

After noting how Edelgard’s troops seemed to be gone from their assigned post, she began to question and wonder if the princess was truly trying to help or not; it wasn’t a farfetched idea that the Empire and the Church were working together to try and hide their missteps, and take care of their enemy before further questioning can be done. After all, the Church was a huge influencer when the Empire came into existence all those years ago; perhaps some traditions still remain.

No, that was foolish. So many nobles from the Empire have stopped donating to the monastery, and the kingdom represents a more loyal ally to the church ever since the war of the Eagle and Lion took place.

Her thoughts also circled around that random student mentioning how odd it was for Monica to be so close to Edelgard; how the princess could be part of those who are pulling the strings.

The girl ended up laughing at her own words, begging Byleth to not pay them mind.

However, if Edelgard were to be the mastermind of it all; it would fill so many empty holes. 

No, Edelgard was headstrong and calculating; but she’s also kind and virtuous. She was also present when Dimitri and Claude were attacked, surely she wouldn’t place her life in danger for a plan that had no chance of being successful completely.

Hubert wouldn’t allow for that either.

And yet...

Byleth at the moment was standing in the entrance hall, watching people pass by as she recollected thoughts for this morning. Her eyes were dazed and focused on nothing in particular.

Her father mentioning how the Flame Emperor declared that they had nothing to do with the tragedy in Remire; how they seemed to genuinely offer help towards saving her life, made Byleth question things further.

The Flame Emperor did manifest to Thales and Monica how no salvation would be given to their kind.

Perhaps the Flame Emperor wasn’t a stranger after all. Their helmet and large cloak hid perfectly a certain shape to truly compare them with someone.

Though, that would mean the Flame Emperor is quite short...and has a nice pair of heels.

Plans go south so often, there’s the possibility that Edelgard was caught in the aftermath of her own orders due to a lack of direct communication.

If Edelgard was truly the Flame Emperor, then that would mean Byleth saved the wretch that has been working alongside those who have brought so much pain to innocent lives and those the knight cares for.

Those who almost were successful in ending her life.

Those who almost killed Jeralt and Dimitri.

No, that can’t be. Byleth rubbed the trunk of her nose. “It makes no sense…” She mumbles. Why would Edelgard work alongside those who brought agony to Duscur? Why would she accept such disgusting aid from those who killed her own mother?

What could possibly push Edelgard towards the edge to seek assistance from those who are willing to spill endless bloodshed? Is she being forced to do so?

Unless...Was Edelgard willing for such sacrifice to meet her goals? Is it truly her goals? Her father was just a puppet in the Empire, she could be no different.

“Heavens…” Byleth rubs her temples now. No, she needs to push these thoughts away. It is evident a lack of proper rest and an unyielding need to find a solution and answers are trying to push her off; anything that could finally make this old knot along her neck to finally be undone.

It was hard to distinguish between ally and foe at the moment, at least she is glad her father has been sent away with Alois to a small surveillance mission; keeping him safe from all of this. 

She needs to calm down. Dimitri would probably spat at her for even hinting that Edelgard could be one of the masterminds behind his suffering. 

Her heart feels like breaking just at the thought of what deep sorrow and despair would expose from Dimitri’s chest if Edelgard were truly an ally to those who assisted in the Tragedy of Duscur.

“Sir Byleth!” As if her thoughts had summoned, Dimitri’s determined shout soon pierced through her thoughts and forced for her posture to be stronger; quickly meeting with Dimitri’s gaze as he walked hastily this way.

The title caught her off guard nonetheless, but it was understandable since a few workers and knights were present in this hall too. “Lord Dimitri, what’s the emergency?” There was a certain wildness in his eye; a tempest emotion that has not left him at all these past days even when he simply trains and studies with others, even when they share a meal or kiss in privacy.

“It’s just as I feared. You haven’t been notified.” He simply answers, slowing catching his breath. “The enemy has been finally pinpointed, they’re hiding in the Sealed Forest, right near the monastery.” A pause, “Lady Seiros had a secret meeting with her counselors, and has summoned all the knights to return and take them out.”

“What?” She can hide her surprise and evident anger from her tone, but her features falter. 

“It seems they were planning to keep us...No, keep you in the dark.” His voice lowers, anger manifesting on it. “Lady Seiros must have assumed you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from confronting the enemy if you knew their location.”

Dimitri had overheard this information escaping from a gambit readying their horses in the stables; he cared not for decorum or proper politeness as he rushed around the monastery and questioned a few students to find Byleth; orders strict towards his classmates for them to ready themselves to march ahead, leaving tactical reviews in the hands of Sylvain and Claude.

He wouldn’t allow anyone to tell her this information, for anyone else to offer her support in battle that it wasn’t him and their close comrades.

Dimitri wouldn’t permit for Edelgard to keep making a fool out of them, if she was truly the one responsible for everything; and if she was innocent, he still desired for the princess to be away from his knight.

“Lady Seiros' assumption was correct.” She confessed. Byleth was ready to retrieve the mission’s orders from whatever captain that was assigned. “It’s not logical for mere knights to head out when the enemy has the ability to wield dark magic and summon demonic beasts; they would be overwhelmed.”

What the hell was The Archbishop thinking? Is she trying to keep them safe?

Was she trying to keep her safe?

“Our comrades are at the ready...” He says. “Beloved...Order us to depart, and we’ll fight at your side.” He states, the pet name and steady words make her eyebrows slightly furrow; slightly bothered that Dimitri wouldn’t care for Gilbert’s warnings yet again, and at the same time slightly relieved at his unfaltering support.

“No, I won’t allow it!” Their attention shifts towards Seiros, who was garbed in preparation for a battle; a few sword-masters standing behind her. “Most of our knights and gambits are far away, and it’s obvious the enemy is wishing for you to meet them.”

Seiros eyes go gentle for a moment, “Please, Sir Byleth. I understand what this means to you, no...to both of you.” She offers a quick glance to the prince. “Do not act carelessly. Leave this to us.” A reference to the whole church, and herself. “I shall meet this foe in battle instead.”

“You cannot stop us.” Byleth finally speaks, glaring at Seiros. “You ask for us to not act carelessly, but your actions are not the most prudent either.” A challenge that makes Seiros’ retainers hold their weapons, Dimitri reacting to that motion as he holds the hilt of his sword as well.

Dimitri eases when one of Byleth’s hands falls on his hold, silently motioning him to remain civilized. 

“Sir Byleth…” Seiros barely manages to say. “We almost lost you once, it would be unbearable for all of us to lose you again.”

“Fódlan would fall in peril if we were to lose you," Byleth rebuttals. “You once told me that you trusted the judgment passed down to me.” The rest of those present stare curiously at both women.

Their gazes wouldn’t falter against one another, not when both of them held equal grounds in information now. “You deemed me worthy.”

Seiros closes her eyes, taking a sharp inhale.

Dimitri soon understands this atmosphere, this wasn’t a clash of power but a clash of ideals.

“Lady Seiros. Please try to understand our reasoning before you refuse.” Dimitri begins, “The monastery would be left undefended and chaos would ensure if you were to be gravely injured or fall in battle. The true strength of our enemy is yet unknown,”

“The only warriors who likely stand a chance are those who wield Relics and diverse gambits to withstand unaccountable ploys. “ He continues, feeling reassured as Byleth’s hold is a little tighter on his hand. “With all that in mind, it’s obvious who should be dispatched, is it not?”

Byleth keeps her eyes on Seiros, even if Dimitri’s words made her chest feel warm. 

“Our comrades are ready to depart at a moment’s notice. Please, you must understand that we cannot hesitate any longer.” Dimitri glares at Seiros. “Do what must be done, and give us the order.”

Seiros returns the glare as she raises her hands, holding them over her lap. It seemed Byleth wasn’t the only curious human in her inner circle; in any other scenario, she would have probably laughed. “Sir Byleth...do you agree with this strategy?” She questions, already knowing the answer for both these young ones were bound not only by duty and friendship.

Their connection was strong. 

Perhaps, even fated.

“Understood, I will give you the order.” She yields, despite that her command was adamant and merciless. “Destroy the enemy that is hiding in the Sealed Forest.”

Byleth’s lips twisted at that. A clash of swords seems like the only possible outcome, yet she expected for an option of capturing their foes in search of gathering more information.

Dimitri is not surprised by it; deep inside, he relished on how he would be able to tear them apart with no hesitation.

Solon...Monica...He would rip them apart limb by limb. As for the Flame Emperor...he is still deciding on how he will bring forth their death.

“You have the protection of the goddess on your side. Whatever comes your way, you shall overcome it.” One last statement from Seiros as she observes how Byleth takes her distance from Dimitri; receiving a scroll from one of her retainers. 

“No matter what enemy we face, we will not fail. I promise you that.” Dimitri reassures more calmly now, receiving a nod from his knight before they are allowed to depart towards their comrades. 

Seiros watches them go, offering a silent prayer as they head towards the light; their capes following the flow of the gentle breeze that seemed to rally everyone with hopes.

The Archbishop can only wonder if this is a cryptic message sent by her mother. A chide from the silent goddess that manifested through Byleth and Dimitri.

* * *

There was uncertainty between the Blue Lions as they finally arrived to the Sealed Forest; a few felt reluctant on fighting familiar faces, while others simply pushed away aside such familiarity if it meant getting rid of an enemy. 

For the prince, Felix’s words just lingered in his mind.

_ Just kill them from behind. As long as you don’t see their faces, you won’t know if you know them. _

In Faerghus you are taught that killing someone from their back was an act only cowards applied. He could only wonder if Felix has ever stolen someone’s life like that, or he simply wished for others to not be threatened by the hauntings of the dead.

“Wherever Teach leads, we’ll follow.” Claude’s words made Dimitri stop staring at the emptiness as him and the three tacticians of their team rallied up between a few trees, making minor adjustments and backups if things were to go south and they needed to retreat.

“The only reason I accepted to come it’s because there is no other logical choice. The only people who could take action against these fiends also happen to be our best commanders.” Claude praises with a smile, turning to see Dimitri and Byleth. “We couldn’t allow for them to make their nest so close to the monastery, a defensive attack it’s the natural choice.”

“No matter the reasons, I appreciate you lending us your help.” Dimitri offers a bow. “Thank you, Claude.” He smiles.

“Don’t give your thanks, I’m expecting a nice feast after being done with these creeps.” Claude smiles too but clears his throat before Dimitri chides him. “The sealed forest has very poor visibility, so we don’t really know what is waiting for us there until it slaps us across the face.”

“We have enough torches with us, and our flying units can give us a head start before they turn to reunite with our slower ranks.” Sylvain reassures. 

“Just don’t go overboard,” Claude warns, knowing most of the first unit leaders are from Faerghus and their prowess when conquering foes. “While the Archbishop ordered us to obliterate our enemy, we should consider making them live just enough time for them to spill out some information. I’m sure we can achieve both things if we follow our schemes through.”

Dimitri glares at the grass. He no longer cares for their reasonings, their only opinion should be their painful squeals.

“True.” Byleth interrupts this time, “Our focal point should always be to stay alive, though.”

The meeting is soon finished, though Claude and Sylvain remain together as they allow for the couple to have a private stroll before being forced to be apart due to strategic movements. Claude quirks an eyebrow and soon smiles when Dimitri lures Byleth behind a tree.

“Hah, can’t say I blame them. We will need a miracle to pull this off.” Claude jests as he faces Sylvain instead. “Try not to die out there big fella.” A wink, “You still owe me a few cups of tea.”

“Same goes for you, my good sir.” Sylvain offers a bow. “I always fight like I want to die, and that has kept me alive though. I won’t change my strategy now.” A joke with some truth in it, hiding the morbidity of the sentence with a short laugh. “Stay safe, Claude.”

“Uh…” Claude isn’t sure how to react to that. “You Faerghus folk sure joke about death a lot despite how you seem to glorify it.”

“You get used to it.” Sylvain eases him off before walking away, but he turns to see Claude for one last time. “If you’re hoping to get answers, it’s best you don’t rely on me or my friends for that matter. We are here just for revenge.”

Claude offers him silence.

Sylvain smiles and offers him a wink. “Can’t wait to try new blends of tea when we go back to the monastery.” He offers a banter as he waves goodbye, walking towards his gambit and a few of his closest allies.

Claude crossed his arms as he dwelled in everyone’s words.

In a sense, he may believe most of his comrades wouldn’t mind dying in a place like this.

Not his Teach though; and as long as she lived, he was sure the rest would keep breathing too.

* * *

The forest of death.

That’s how that wrench, Kronya, called these endless trails of trees.

It was almost hilarious how Dimitri wasn’t surprised that Monica was another deceiving appearance.

Who are these wretched beasts?

Dimitri was soon informed by Ingrid that Byleth was battling Kronya by herself in an open slate of stone; the match seemed quite heated but everything signaled that his knight would be victorious.

However, something tingled coldly in his chest. Kronya had stabbed Byleth on the back before, there was no assurance that those who wish to harm his beloved won’t fall to dubious acts if it means to conquer this battle and leave victorious.

The prince soon rushed ahead, stabbing mercilessly against foes that tried to intercept by startling his horse of simply chipping his flesh with their weapons. His pristine Lord attire was now smirched with dirt and blood, no decorum of prestige on his features as he blankly stared ahead.

“Byleth!” Dimitri beckoned as his eye caught to the movement of her hair, soon rushing after her; worried when she apparently rushed after Kronya by foot. His horse neighed wildly in protest since the terrain ahead was treacherous and impossible for calvaries to rush ahead. “Curse this!” He sneered, quickly getting off his steed to follow by foot instead. 

Byleth chides him that he acts rashly, but she does so too.

“Your highness!” He heard Dedue and Annette call to him, his comrades keeping following enemies at bay as he simply kept running.

He needs to push forward, though he was soon forced to stop as the sky and the area surrounding them turned pitch black for a moment; purple fog settling in before sizzling away against the weak sunlight. His eye fell on what appeared to be a rustic altar; where supposedly Byleth and Kronya should have been fighting.

“You…” Dimitri glares as he is met with Solon’s content expression instead; the dark mage’s hands still glowing softly. He soon understands that the odd phenomenon that just happened was his doing. “What was that sorcery?! What happened to my—” He slightly hisses. “What happened to our professor?!”

Solon laughs boldly, hiding his hands now in the large sleeves from his robe. “The Fell Star has finally been annihilated by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell.” He lowly chuckles, “An eternity wandering in a void of nothingness, _ never _ to return to this world…”

He then sighs, “Ah, to think we failed to retrieve the Sword of the Creator yet again…”

Dimitri holds his lance a little tighter, stopping his hands from breaking it when silver slightly cracked. 

No, that couldn’t be true. She would never leave him.

“That’s a lie! There’s no way Sir Byleth is really dead!” Annette screamed before chanting a spell, readying her hands and waiting for Dimitri’s order to attack.

“I do not believe our professor has fallen.” Dedue’s stance is unwavering as he lifts his axe, “Sir Byleth is no ordinary knight.”

“It’s possible that death has yet to find your friend, but there are always worse things than death.” Solon mocks, slightly amused at the scene presented at him. “Just imagine her, drifting in the darkness with no chance of escape; overwhelmed by hopelessness and fear, as she beckons help from their pathetic little pupils.”

“It must be so torturous.” He pretends to feel remorse. 

“That’s enough.” Dedue warns, “We cannot abandon hope, your highness.” He is quick to offer support to his lord, “Our friend lives. I know it.”

Dimitri is unable to look at him, but for Dedue to state that Byleth was their friend...it meant they were friends too, deep down.

Yes, he cannot abandon hope. Byleth always returns, no matter the obstacles ahead.

She eluded death once, she would surely do so again.

“You’re right, my friend. We will save our professor.” He nods, but his features turn cold at his following words. “ But first, let’s destroy this fiend!” A hoarse order. “I’ll slice you into a thousand pieces as you watch with horror…” A low promise, “You will know true pain before I finally allow you to die!” A menacing statement, words slightly slurred by anger and eagerness to kill.

Solon mocked them for their trite feelings and how hasty they wished to join the ranks of the dead.

No, Dimitri wouldn’t die. He has to live to bring peace to the dead, and reassurance to the living.

The goddess never listens to him, but he is keeping a weak prayer in the corner of his mind for his beloved as he and his comrades are forced to evade rough blows from blades and sharp claws from beasts. 

_ Please, you must return. _Dimitri thought as Dedue pushed him to the ground to avoid a beast’s fireball. 

_ You promised we would go home...together. _He mused as he pushed Annette away from a monster’s tail whip, his right arm receiving a deep slash that forces him to fall behind Dedue as the mage casts some faith magic on him; preventing him from dying of blood loss.

_ Byleth, please come back to me. _He begged as his nerves connected again, but he unsheathed his sword since his lance was now broken. “Solon!” He cried out, aggravated. Forced to watch as the dark mage teleported to a higher level shrine.

Solon simply enjoyed the view of the twilight sun, and also the view from below as weak humans were slowly being overrun by beasts.

* * *

It was dark and cold.

Again.

Byleth feels reassured that she feels and sees something.

Again.

At least her weapons and clothes coordinate with what was happening a few moments ago.

Her breathing is serene as she notes that death wasn’t an option, not the first one at least.

“Hng…” She hisses as a dagger soon rests in her hand, cutting slightly the top of her hand to reinforce the notion that she was alive; droplets of blood soon meet the floor, or so she believes since they aren’t visible.

This darkness felt odd. It felt eternal, and somewhere far away from the world. She sits down, staring at the grim of her boots as she recalls Solon stating he chanted a forbidden spell.

“Every spell is breakable.” She reassures, scratching the back of her head soon after. 

How would she break it?

How would she go back to the field?

She needs to go back to that forest and stop Solon, save her students and friends.

To keep Dimitri safe.

“Dimitri…” She mutters the name as she looks at the bloody blade of the dagger now. “I’m sorry.” A gentle apology for him, for everyone.

Byleth didn’t have enough strength to break out of this void, but she knew who probably did. However, there isn’t an exact expressway to reach the sleeping goddess of Fódlan 

There wasn’t a conventional way either.

“King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd.” She stands up but soon offers an empty reverence. “Forgive me.” She held the dagger with both hands, pointing the blade directly on her neck where a pulse still existed. 

“Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” She closes her eyes. “Forgive me.” However, she smiles. 

She allows for her body to fall straight, working with the advantage of this void’s gravity to fall against the floor; the dagger’s hilt soon pushing forward while the blade steadily and in a quick motion pierces Byleth’s neck; she croaks and feels the hot sting of pain despite that her body soon becomes quite cold.

So cold.

Cold like Faerghus.

Cold like her home.

They say the mind takes a few minutes before shutting completely down after one dies. Byleth believed that perhaps she would be offered a few minutes to cherish memories playing in the snowy fields of Fhirdiad, collecting potatoes and carrots from a few stalls in castle town.

She had hoped to meet with the memory of Dimitri riding on her back as she ran away from an enraged Felix; an amused Sylvain and slightly engaged Ingrid trailing behind as Glenn eventually was forced to calm them down.

Maybe a memory of fishing with her father, or being slightly drunk as they pass out in an alley.

Who knows, a calm moment in an inn as she tells a folktale to Dedue and Dimitri before they are forced to sleep.

How about a brief image of exchanging a warm and tender kiss with the prince behind closed doors?

But no, instead she was met with an annoyed huff and almost shrill scream. 

“You fool!” Sothis berated as she pulled on her braids. “How can you be so dense?! Charging right into an enemy’s trap!”

Byleth groans as she stands up, taking note that her swords were gone. Good, she is close to death and was successful to meet with Sothis. Her gaze on hers, slowly blinking as the goddess keeps chiding her.

“I knew there were remarkable idiots in this world, but I never thought I would be forced to speak with the best of the worst!” Sothis huffs. “The nerve of it all! Daring to kill yourself with the slim chance of us meeting; did you not consider the possibility that perhaps our meeting was one of a time chances?!”

“Hey! You’re the goddess of this place, you made the rules.” Byleth defends herself dully. “For someone that appears to have such smooth skin, you’re sure prickly.”

Sothis gasps.

“What? I was going to think about it.” Byleth mutters.

“The only reason I’m not turning back the gears of time, it’s because of the nature of this.” Sothis points to the darkness around them. “I cannot risk for this spell to be used on the younglings that are still fighting in The Sealed Forest; unlike you, I’m unable to reach them.”

“This terrifying realm of darkness you are in is separate from the world from which you came.” Sothis explains, “It would take a god’s power to leave this place.” She then glares, “You’re no god. In time, your heart and mind will give in. Are you prepared to truly die?”

“I am not.” No hesitation from the knight. “Please Sothis, I know there must be a way for me to return to those who need me.”

Sothis sighs, resting her chin on a hand. Her eyebrows furrow. “I feared as much…” Her lips twist. “In all honesty, I also don’t wish for you to die.” Her gaze lingers on Byleth’s stoic one for the longest; finding answers in her now steady silence.

“Hm, well I’ll be.” Sothis smiles as she stands up. “All this time I’ve been asleep to properly heal; and all of that to be thrown away now…” She mutters. “I am the beginning. The goddess who watches over Fódlan” Her voice raises. “I am Sothis, she who almost died and it’s yet to return.”

“A goddess who has failed to take care properly of her children and those who dwell in Fódlan as a whole.” She adds solemnly. 

Byleth walked closer to the throne, stopping at an appropriate distance. “There are things that are simply out of our control. I think that not even a goddess can truly manage it all.” She tries to offer comfort.

Sothis chuckles at that, quirking an eyebrow. “You are sure fun to talk to.” Her smile is genuine as she starts walking down the stone stairs. “Your Crest is yet to awaken fully, and perhaps it never will with the status of your body; however…” She stands in front of Byleth now. “You’re not fully human nor Nabatean; and yet, if I inject all the power that I have to you…”

“You may have powers that match even a god’s.” She states, sighing softly. “If I do that, however, I will go into deep slumber yet again; deeper than I do now.” She crosses her arms. “If you were to die somehow again, I wouldn’t be able to reach towards you.”

“Deeper?” Byleth shook her head, remembering how Flayn seemed to pray fervently for Sothis’ return. “If me returning to the world of the living requires for you to die, then please; do not assist me.”

Sothis laughed gently at that. “Now, I cannot die. I always exist, it’s undeniable and unavoidable.” Her lips curve, “I shall survive, but I will no longer be able to observe Fódlan or speak with you…not until a 1000 years or more…”

“You have people who truly need you. Your fate is etched to the well being of the world; unlike me, you can do so much good to Fódlan and perhaps even beyond.” Sothis starts to float, “I shall grant you the power you seek for all that you have done. Be aware that I shall send you back in time before you died, my power dwelling in you.”

Bright yellow light flared from their feet, yet again. “There, your body will be tested if it’s strong enough to host such intense strength; your flesh may yet again transform in exchange for allowing you to live.” Sothis said, lifting her hand. “or your body will collapse, and you shall become one with death.”

Byleth would take the risk. 

“Ha, that passion of yours.” Sothis smiles. “I pray that the flow of time allows you to keep safe those you deem worthwhile; that your transformation becomes an improvement instead of demotion .”

“Thank you…” Byleth offers a bow. “Sothis.” She raises her hand. “However, people’s worth shouldn’t be evaluated by just one being.”

"Your will and mine are now as one, my child..." Sothis lips curve further as the distance between them grows smaller, their hands soon joining before Byleth closed her eyes.

Byleth felt her flesh and conscious being pulled to the past, standing on the point where Solon barely sent her to the realm of darkness. Her eyes close anew before she is forced to grunt and fall to her knees as her body feels like it’s scorching, severe pounding tackles her mind as her throat feels parched.

It could be easy to give up, to simply accept death; but she wanted to go home.

She wished to go back to her friends and comrades, to her father.

To Dimitri.

She wished to reunite with Dimitri the most.

Her body feels like it’s becoming a comet, nothing but hotness as all her being transforms into flames with no true form.

However, Byleth knew this wasn't death.

It was evolution.

She lets out a determined scream as an arm and part of her back finally forms first, holding the Sword of the Creator that gleamed just as strongly as the rest of her. The blade soon falls, piercing with a powerful slash the now shallow darkness. 

Byleth rushes forward, despite that she feels no legs attached to her body. Her ears catch the cry outs of her comrades as she follows the light that her sword has created; and in return, her flames seem to manifest beasts that used to call Faerghus home.

From outside, Solon and tired students observe as the twilight sky seem to be ripped open from where the moon and sun lacked to take place; snarls and growls emanating from the rupture before griffins made just of flames soon fly out, attacking and mercilessly destroying soldiers and beasts alike that held no alliance with Byleth.

Solon is forced to use heavy magic to activate a shield for his body, avoiding sure death at the claws of one of the beasts. His breathing begins to be uneven as a foreign sensation makes his body tremble.

“What the hell is going on?!” Felix shouts as he finally made his way towards where most of the original Blue Lions had gathered; near the altar where the professor was last seen. 

Dimitri stood frozen as flames surrounded them, but they weren’t painful or unbearably hot to him or to his comrades. The soldiers that were touched or devoured by the almost celestial griffins would turn into yellow specs that could almost be compared to fireflies; fields and nature left unattended as it wouldn’t turn crisp or dry off.

A single blue followed as all flames soon seemed to center on the altar, a colorful and powerful expression of fire that formed into a single griffin crying to the sky as it extended its wings; different hues soon coloring tired yet shocked expressions.

Dimitri never imagined that tall flames could be more than just destruction and agony; fire could become a sanctuary that bursts with life.

“What...So, The Fell Star _ consumes _ the darkness itself.” Solon said breathlessly, finally understanding that what he was feeling was fear. “ _ No, _you’re not the Fell Star.” He shook his head as the flames soon subsided but left yellow embers that filled hearts with hope.

His cane soon fell to the ground as a brown griffin made of flesh and bone now took its stance on the altar, accompanied by a proud rider with the Sword of the Creator at hand while taming a beast that has been gone since ages from this world.

“This should be impossible!” Solon ranted. “The only being that can resist the darkness is...a—and yet.” He soon growls, “Unless I dispose of you myself, I may never have the chance to send you back there!” He tried to summon more soldiers and beasts, but his energy was now completely depleted after saving his body from the fire.

Solon took in a dry gulp. The griffin screeched into the air, its azure glare targeting the dark mage,unblinking.

Ashe fell to his knees as he observed what was in front of him, holding down to his bow just barely. While he knew his mentor would probably chide him for letting his guard down, he couldn’t help it. “ A knight from Faerghus…” A whisper as quivering gentle greens stared at the intricate blue banners attached to the beasts back legs; while the rider was adorned with a familiar indigo tunic and a metal helmet. 

The pain of his wounds assures that this isn’t a dream. Ashe can certainly believe he is staring at the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus brought to life.

Dimitri finally reacted when the beast’s wings caused a small whirlwind as it took to the air. “Everyone, we must march forward!” He beckons to those that were near him still. “All those that are gravely injured, fall behind and inform to the rest of our comrades our status!”

“How are we going to explain that?!” Sylvain exclaims as he points towards the flying griffin that was headed towards Solon now.

“We will find a way!” Ingrid shouts as well, feeling overwhelmed too. “Come on, that may be our professor!” Her eyes meet Dimitri’s. “I shall inform Cyril or Claude to come your way so you can pierce through the forest faster!”

Dimitri offered gratitude just with his stare, looking at the rest after Ingrid and Sylvain left, Mercedes riding with him while casting a healing aura to a wound from his side. "We must use this opportunity to clear off this field. Dedue, Annette; take the right wing." His gaze lands on Ashe, who still appeared to be in a state of shock but Felix stood beside him now, waiting for the lad to stand on his own.

And for the first time after years, Dimitri and Felix were able to connect briefly by just a stare. With a shift from his sword, Felix accepts to stay with Ashe and provide him with cover.

While his comrades reintegrated and battled the weak remains of Solon’s troops, Dimitri rushed towards where a heated battle was now happening; hyperventilating by exertion.

The prince couldn’t wait for Claude or Cyril to reunite with them.

He needed to know, he desperately desired to confirm that Byleth was still alive; that she had returned.

Dimitri soon arrives to the different altar that had four posts where large golden basins kept flames ignited. His boots seemed to stay stuck on the mud and grass as he observed how the griffin just stood near the altar; its master now challenging Solon head-on.

The griffin bowed to Dimitri, soon lying on the floor in complete submission and loyalty; allowing for the prince to walk past it.

“You…” Solon began, sweat crawling down his mortified expression. “I am terrified by you.” He still raises his hands, despite that no more magic coursed through his body. “Even though emotion like fear has no place inside of me.”

“That means you must be eliminated!” He sneered, but it matter not as the Sword of the Creator soon extended; the trail of bones looking sharper than usual to him.

Dimitri halted as he observed how the rider slashed mercilessly through Solon’s flesh and bones; the dark mage barely being able to croak in pain as the blade was too swift and precise as it forced all his body to meet the floor in a puddle of spew and blood.

“To think...that I would lose to mere beasts.” Dimitri hears Solon say with dying breaths, he stops in front of the small set of stairs that kept the altar not at the same height as the ground.

“If you’re supposed to be the example of what mankind should look like and be, then I prefer to remain a beast.” Her voice was even and stoic, “For a beast cries and protects those they love, form thriving communities while co-existing with others. They don’t trample, they don’t pillage, they don’t kill in pleasure.” 

Dimitri recognizes Byleth’s voice, and yet he finds no strength to move further. 

Solon wheezes weakly. “Ah, you naive beast...This is not the end. Thales will carry out our will and mission, somehow…” He chokes on his own blood as Byleth stands over him, slowly unsheathing before plunging her enhanced and renewed Blaiddyd sword into his remaining good eye; making him scream.

“He will not,” Byleth assures. While a good leader and knight should always offer a kill with mercy, she deemed him not worthy of it after all the suffering he caused to Remire Village, to Dimitri and her; she would pay for the consequences of this decision. “He shall fail, and you will die knowing that; in the complete darkness you tried to trap me and my loved ones in.” An unwelcoming promise.

Solon finally stops breathing as both her swords come to rest in their scabbards. Byleth lets out a long sigh before finally turning around, walking away to meet with the beast that now belongs to her.

She halts on the start of the staircase as she meets with Dimitri’s expression full of awe and uncertainty; his face and the exposed skin of his wrists full with cuts and smudges of blood and dirt. The long tear on his right sleeve and the amount of blood that stains the cloth almost made her wish to have spared Solon a few more seconds if only to lenghten his suffering.

Dimitri held in a breath as the knight carefully removed her helmet before it fell with loud clunks across the stairs, soon rolling to touch his boots. He doesn’t follow that motion however, instead, he observes as long teal locks are freed and allowed to flow with the chilly current. He slowly discerns her, feeling captivated by the familiar fur that rests on her shoulders and by how her new tabard showcased the shield of Faerghus and his family's crest. A few slow breaths after, he finally lets his eyes rest on the long white boots that had Solon's blood soiling the outsoles and heels.

He swallows nothing as her features remained the same, despite that her hair and skin appeared to gleam beautifully with the twilight sun; she looked ethereal, almost divine.

If this woman were to state that she was a goddess, he would get on a knee and worship her.

Teal eyelashes flutter as they re-adjust to the light, revealing violet-blue eyes that he knew so well and found nothing but mellow understanding in them. 

It was her.

It was truly her.

Byleth.

_ His _Byleth.

Her posture was poised and proud as she descended the stairs, only reinforcing his thoughts about her divinity. However, he was met with copacetic surprise when she was the one to get on a knee, her now long and silky locks following the motion as her white gloved fist pressed against her chest.

“Apologies for leaving you.” Her voice was still calm, and he felt almost all strength leaving his legs as she tilted her head upward, meeting with his now neutral gaze. “I have returned, my liege.”

This felt like an odd ritual, and yet he twistingly enjoyed it. She had evidently been granted powers that could overwhelm and overcome his; and yet, here she was, still loyal to him.

Still wishing to be part of him. 

“Byleth…” He gently whispers, unable to stay standing any longer; quickly holding her close as both of them are soon kneeling on the ground, caught in a warm and tight embrace.

Her face hides in the crook of his neck, and he soon rests a hand on her head; gently cradling her as they begin to gently weep. Beyong the scent of fear, old blood and grime, they found comfort.

“Dimitri, I’m home.” She states shakily as her hands soon lose themselves in his hair. 

Her home was no longer cold. He was warm, and tender.

The griffin soon walks over them, resting near as its wings extend around them to provide shelter. 

He manages to weakly laugh at that statement, a smile staying in place. “Welcome home.” He whispers, voice now tired yet relieved after such a harsh battle. Feeling completely shrouded in gratitude and love.

* * *

**A/notes:**

**Shield of Faerghus:**

**Byleth with teal hair and blue eyes. Thank you,@Spookypatrol(Lauren)**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┬┴┬┴┤(･w├┬┴┬┴ Awakening.mp3 is here. M A T R I X E V O L U T I O N **gets slapped** Byleth keeps her blue eyes for plot purposes.
> 
> I always loved making my characters into Griffin riders in FE: Awakening. When I saw the banner of the holy kingdom, I honestly thought we would see that class come back. Sadly, that wasn't the case.
> 
> Byleth still gets a Griffin though.
> 
> The awakening scene takes references from shows like "Ancient Magus' Bride" and "Avatar: The Last Airbender". I really recommend checking that manga and show out!  
UPDATE: 02/02/2020  
[Thank you so much to Spookypatrol for accepting my request of Byleth with teal hair yet still maintaining her blue eyes. Please check out their artwork, it's very lovely!](https://twitter.com/Spookypatrol/status/1224138760520175616?s=20)  
[Byleth with green hair and violet-blue eyes, riding on Dimitri's shoulders. So cute.](https://twitter.com/_cudoce2/status/1223745084698611714?s=09)  
  
Update 02/12/2020 : (This story was published before the Ashen Wolves DLC came out. Apologies for not including them in this AU.)
> 
> \----  
Feh: Hoot Hoot (He's really nice.)  
Byleth: Hooooot hoot. (He's so cute too.)  
Dimitri: Stop. ಠ//╭╮//ಠ
> 
> \---  
Byleth: And you will be a knight! **throws papers to Ashe** and you get to be a knight! **gives scrolls to Ingrid** and you will be a knight! **handles documents to Dedue**  
\---  
?: Hey, how come it's rated E when it only has two and a half sex scenes.  
Me: S-Smut is coming on the next chapter, I swear.  
\---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	19. Adulthood-Standby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Out of character, graphic violence, bullying, possessive behavior.
> 
> Please practice self-care before reading this chapter. Don't continue if your health may be in danger.
> 
> \----
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, kudos, and comments!
> 
> \---

A pale white light began to be shedded where silent darkness resided. Apathetic blues centered near a patch of grass, soon following the motion of small hands that were working to flip over a rock.

Below the rock, there were a few worms and some woodlice.

_ Nice. _

“Byleth!” A warm voice beckoned at the distance.

The young girl turned around, recognizing her name. Her smile was small as she stared at her mother, a tall woman with green hair that on certain angles with the sun could almost turn blue.

“Byleth, honey! It’s time to go!”

“Go where?” Byleth asked, standing up while forgetting about the bugs, for now. “Is it time for supper?”

The woman smiled. “No love, my sweet little thing...it’s time for you to go.”

“Go?” Byleth asked as she sat down on the floor again. Childish defiance on the act. “I don’t want to go.”

Byleth hugged her knees as her mother came closer, kneeling near. She closed her eyes when a warm and gentle hand began to pet her short blue hair. “I like it here.”

“I like it here too.” Her mother said, before hugging her softly. “I promise you though, that you will like it over there too.”

Byleth didn’t breathe for a moment, instead, she dwelled in the cozy embrace. When her eyes opened again, however, she was no longer resting on the outskirts of her family’s home; soon enough, she was walking inside a long corridor, the bold sound of clanking makes her look at her feet.

Byleth notices short boots with some armor on the lower parts, but she is soon enticed by the pretty royal blue carpet.

She’s also interested in the small ladybug she almost stepped on.

“You have no spots…” A mumble, pushing back a few blue locks behind her ear. She needs to cut her hair soon. “You must feel quite confident with the predators here, then…” Another pointless sentence, quickly standing up to guide herself near a window; with a ladybug in hand, she blows on it to make the critter fly.

They say one should make a wish whenever we blow away a ladybug.

Nothing came to mind.

Byleth continues walking, passing by interesting furniture and glorious armored knights; a few were real soldiers while others were simple empty mannequins; her eyes would scan on some paintings that hosted adults wearing silly attires.

“Ah,” She quickly chirps, stopping when she meets a painting that wasn’t as silly as the rest. Byleth contemplates for a few seconds the image of a father and child; both of them had pretty blond hair. Byleth enjoys how the man sat on a silver throne proud yet comfortable, the child resting over his legs seemed to be at ease and merry.

They both shared the same eye color too, yet the boy’s eyes were much softer. She found appealing how his cheeks and nose were quite pink.

“Dimitri.” Byleth mumbles, nodding to herself as she begins to walk again; this time her steps are more focused and hasty. “Dimitri…” 

The corridor felt endless now, and no longer did sunshine resided in it. Instead, all walls seemed to close in as endless rows of doors appeared; while the armored knights were soon tainted black and much taller.

“No running in the halls!” A knight berated.

“They allowed her in the castle again…”One sneered.

“She reeks of failure.” Another determined.

Byleth heard more comments, but her ears seemed to dim all sound eventually as she concentrated on finding a particular door. After what felt like an eternity, she finally stumbled upon two large doors that were made of dark oak, there were two silver knockers in the form of a lion roaring.

It was kinda intimidating, she supposed. However, this is where she needed to go next. 

“Well hello there.” A man sitting behind a large desk with piles of parchment beckoned once she pushed the doors, not even bothering to announce her presence. 

“Byleth, I don’t mind you paying me a visit; but you need to remember to knock before coming inside.” Lambert chides, rubbing his neck at seeing no emotion reflecting on the girl’s features. “Has Captain Jeralt sent you?” He asked. 

Besides the king, a young Dimitri stood. The boy immediately offered a sheepish smile though he soon forced himself to stare at the scroll he was looking at before, his ears and cheeks turning pink. 

“No.” She answered before blinking, the room setting changed in that time. What warm light used to exist in this study full of exquisite artifacts and even a warm furnace, now it only hosts mild darkness that was only bearable because of the still-existent fire in the chimney and sconces. “I’m here for Dimitri.”

“Dimitri is busy at the moment.” Lambert calmly responded, slightly amused. “Very busy. He cannot play.” He lied.

“Why?” She asked.

“He needs to learn many things if he hopes to not falter as Crown Prince, and someday, as King of Faerghus.” 

“Scrolls teach you to be a nice person?” She mumbled. “Dimitri is already a nice person, and very brave.”

That makes Lambert laugh, his hand falling over his son’s head to offer him a few gentle touches. “He needs to be more than just nice and brave, Byleth.”

“He’s also honest, smart and very empathetic.” Byleth pressed on, “Not very confident...but he can inspire people, and make them feel empowered; he takes little credit of his deeds while always offering an extra shoulder for someone’s burdens.” She shakes her head, raising her fists zealously. “Please, let him play. I promise we won’t cause problems.”

Lambert raises an eyebrow and looks at Dimitri, trying not to tease him for the small grin he had. "Hmm.." He pretends to think, glancing at her when a teasing idea came into mind. "You know, it's custom in Fhirdiad to resolve small quarrels with a duel."

The king extends a hand forward, "Are you willing to duel in hopes of gaining some time with Dimitri?"

"Father…" Dimitri sheepishly intervenes. He holds the ends of his coat, playing with it shyly. 

"Yes," Byleth answers, making them stare at her a little surprised. "Are you my foe?" Her stoic features match her voice.

Lambert wished to laugh again, he held himself off with thin lips. He can't wait to tease Jeralt about this later. "Are you challenging the King of Faerghus to a duel?"

"Yes."

"If I told you that your foe would be me and 100 men, would you still accept?"

"Yes."

"You believe you would be victorious?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Lambert closes his eyes.

All flames subside, only returning to be soft gray fire. Sudden frustration builds up inside her. 

“I told you that he cannot play, Byleth.” Lambert’s features were no longer serene or amused, his voice lacked gentleness. “Do you not see he has very heavy tasks ahead?” The king’s neck was marked by a harsh orange line that almost looked like fire, mimicking a long cut. “He needs to avenge me, avenge all of us.” He almost sneered, his hand no longer resting on Dimitri’s head lovingly; he was clenching the young boy’s hair with force.

“No.” She was soon clear and resonant, looking at Dimitri that now silently sniffs while rubbing his eyes. “You’re making him unhappy.”

“He belongs to me.” Lambert snickers. “It doesn’t matter what he feels, only what he accomplishes.” He stands up, pushing Dimitri away if only to enjoy how the bairn falls pathetically on the ground. “Foolish little girl, my son lacks the determination to be a real man of Faerghus; the least he can do it’s to avenge all those who died for him.”

Dimitri began to cry.

“You didn’t die because of him, and even if you did, that was your choice.” Byleth clenched her fists, anger now pooled in her stomach. “You’re not Lambert, the king would never say such things.” She starts walking forward.

“No, stay back!” Lambert warns.

“No, you stay back!” Byleth screams with force, the waves of her voice making the king fly into the air before falling on the ground roughly; his chair and desk toppling him. The gray flames are soon turning brown. 

“You besmirch child!” Lambert groans as he stumbled to stand from the floor, staying against it as he finally fainted.

“Dimitri, take my hand.” Byleth offers, extending her hand as the prince had crawled away from both of them. “Please, let’s go.”

The prince lifts his hand with hesitation, but he brings the limb back soon enough. “I can’t...leave him.” Dimitri sniffs, a few hiccups follow. “Byleth, I can’t leave my father behind.” He shakes his head, “I can’t leave any of them behind.”

The room now hosted more people, between all the empty eyes she could not recognize any of them; except a pair.

Glenn’s.

“I want to save them, Byleth. I don’t want them to keep suffering.” Dimitri insists, cleaning his tears away with his gloved hand. “I’m sorry, I can’t go with you. I must stay here until I fulfill my promise to them.”

Byleth soon frowns. 

“Then...let me stay here with you.” She offers. “Let’s do this, together.”

“No!” Dimitri immediately refuses. “ Please, forget about me! I don’t want you suffering!” His tears return, but his right eye only weeps blood now. “Just go already!”

Byleth feels the room cold, making her shiver. Her friend’s rejection and suffering hurt so deeply, makes her knees feel weak.

“Please, do not speak more.” Dimitri insisted, frank and kind, before looking away. “This is...my duty.” 

If only Jeralt and Rodrigue were here. Maybe they could convince Dimitri to come with her.

She so heavily wished they were here.

“That’s not a proper way to speak to a lady, young man.” A chide.

Byleth gasps. Youthful eyes stare at Rodrigue now, who had entered through the door casually and now made the room bright once more; curtains were open and sunlight had creaked through the window, fire no longer necessary in the room. The furniture was set in place, Lambert and Dimitri being close to each other just like before.

“If it weren’t for the fact that His Majesty and Lord Rodrigue are present, my boot would be meeting your bum right about now.” Jeralt enters the room next, adjusting his pauldron with a groan. “What have I told you about knocking?”

Byleth doesn’t even flinch when Jeralt smacks her across the head, her immediate response being to rub the aching area now.

“Now Captain, I believe that is unnecessary.” Lambert was now giving a few head pats to Dimitri. “I must say, your daughter has exceptional convincing skills…” The king was playful and kind again, turning to see his son with affection. “Make sure Gustave does not spot you two, understood?.”

Dimitri immediately nodded, but he then furrowed his eyebrows. “But father, Gustave is on courtyard duties at the moment…”

“Well, if you wish for a splendorous afternoon you must first conquer a trial.” Lambert jested, taking his hand back.“Go play in Castle Town, I am sure Byleth would enjoy eating some fresh kebabs.” He gives a small coin pouch to Dimitri, soon motioning him to walk towards Byleth. “Go on now.”

Dimitri doesn’t hesitate to do so, taking Byleth’s hand when she offered it. He stares at the men in the room now. 

“Lambert, is it truly prudent for them to be alone? I could ask Glenn to assemble a small party for them to be escorted—”

“Rodrigue, do not start.” Lambert stands up, going around his desk to be near the rest of those present “Tell me, would our citizens believe in a King who sends their child guarded into Castle Town, while proclaiming such same town is safe from crime?"

Rodrigue sighs deeply, before offering a short bow. “I understand.” He admits defeat, “I hope such ingenuousness never costs you, my friend…” He whispers under a breath.

Jeralt chortles softly, looking at the kids next. “Out of here, will you? Adults need to speak now.” His eyes meet with Byleth’s “You, don’t bring mites with you.”

“Understood.” Byleth answers stoically. Both children offer a bow before finally walking out of there, Byleth’s spirit feeling high at finally having Dimitri’s hand with her own. Her attention shifts to him when he tugs on her arm lightly.

“Look.” Dimitri raises his other hand, showing how his middle finger was crossed with the index one.

Byleth blinks, knights nor paintings were longer present in the long halls; just tall windows that gave entrance to orange light. A single door awaited at the end.

“We...can bring mites if you want.” He whispers, smiling slightly. “If Lord Rodrigue is here, then that means Felix must be here too…”

“Alexandre…” Byleth covers her mouth, hiding away her small grin. Surprised at Dimitri’s sudden mischievousness. “I see…should we not invite him into Castle Town with us though?”

“We co—could.” He mumbles, his cheeks feeling warm again. “But if I may be honest, I missed you...”

His smile was gentle, so Byleth stops hiding hers as well. “I missed you too…” She starts making their arms swing lightly. “Glenn and Felix are nice, but I always feel more comfortable with you.”

“Really?” He beams again.

“You never destroy my mud cakes, or tell me to eat slower and less.”

They share a snicker.

“We bring Felix and Glenn some spicy jerky as an apology for not taking them with us, agree?” Dimitri offers with a nod.

“And lots of mites.” She adds, making him snicker again.

“I think I may be able to outrun Felix, but not Glenn…” Dimitri looks at the floor bashfully. 

“Then I will protect you,” Byleth affirms, making Dimitri look at her with wide eyes. “From him, and everyone. I won’t let anyone harm you.”

“No! You’re my best friend, and so, I should be the one protecting you!” He protests.

“Mmm…” Her lips went flat. The door ahead was not so out of reach now. “Then let’s protect each other, agree?”

Dimitri’s stare is bittersweet, no matter his answer, he wouldn’t get what he wanted. “Okay, agree.”

Byleth lets go to playfully push him, laughing softly when Dimitri was slightly bewildered. Her laughter slightly ceases when he retaliates in the same manner and she’s soon sent to the ground; after being showered by the prince’s apologies, they begin to run so they could finally leave the castle.

Byleth is the one to push the doors open first, eyelashes fluttering to adjust to the new bright light that bounced with the weak fog settling in this new horizon. “Dimitri, take my hand.”

No answer.

“Dimitri?” She turns around, and nothing but fog surrounded her now. “Dimitri?” Another beckon. “Dimitri!” Her scream is shrill and no longer youthful, her appearance and voice are now of a young woman stained by her mercenary days and dubious choices as a knight. 

“Alexandre!” She beckons his other name as she rushes ahead, her eardrums buzz while her heart no longer beats; the pulse caught in her throat was fervent and relentless. Her knees eventually give in, holding her head in an attempt to not let this anxiousness completely take control of her.

Her breathing calms down as the strong scent of pine and oak hit her senses, opening her eyes shortly after to see that she was now resting on humid and rich soil; surrounded by tall pines while a beautiful clear sky greets her. 

She stands, not bothering to dust her knees or pay too much attention to the Fraldarius banners pinned against a few trees. Her eyes can only stare ahead, where Dimitri was calmly removing weeds surrounding a few patches of wild chamomile flowers.

Dimitri seems to detect her presence, turning around to reveal the eyepatch that now protects his right eye; his smile was genuine and bright. “Ah, beloved!” He stands, holding some strands of chamomile flowers in a hand. “You’re OK, and you seem relatively unscathed. I’m so relieved…” He extends his arms. “Come here, love.”

Byleth takes slow steps towards him, but she soon sprints ahead. Trapping him in a tight embrace that he mimics; there is raw anger nestling all around, but his warm body and mellow voice calm all quarrels in her mind at the moment. Serenity and love only flutter inside with slight sadness on the side. “Alexandre...my heart, you’re safe.”

“That I am.” He says, rubbing her back gently. “Forgive me for being such a burden, my beloved.”

“You’re not a burden, Dimitri. When will you understand that?” She moves back to hold his face, pushing aside a few rebellious hairs behind an ear. 

His chortle is pleasant but not adorable, it was grim than anything else. His gaze is reserved, but inner darkness nests in it. “My beloved, perhaps I will understand when you cease to be so adamant and stubborn…and so dishonest.”

She blinks, following the way Dimitri lets the flowers rest inside his cape before grabbing her hands, kissing them gently.

“You always listen to everyone’s problems, making sure that people always know they can rely on you.” He kisses her palms a few more times before settling them against his chest. “But what about you, love? Who listens and takes the time to take care of you?”

She just stares.

“You need to stop being so reckless and treating your life as if it was meaningless...If I were to lose you, I don’t believe I would have enough strength to keep holding on to this life.” He frowns. “I believe a few of us wouldn’t be able to continue ahead to be quite honest."

His voice turns dulcet, “You are admired and appreciated by so many, Byleth Eisner. That being said…” The way he gently glares makes her know he is about to chide her. “You need to start delegating tasks, even though you’re amazing and can do everything, it doesn’t mean you should.” He shakes his head. “Going on ahead to defeat Kronya by yourself...preposterous.”

Her blood feels like it runs cold when he lifts her chin, coming closer so their breaths would mingle while they stare at each other. “I told you that I would kill anyone if you asked it of me...you no longer need to stain your hands with their blood.” His voice was low, his lips felt like fire when they kissed the corner of her mouth. “I am yours to use as you see fit.”

“No.” Byleth holds his face again to pull him away, her stare becomes unflinching. “How dare you reprimand me for being oblivious to my worth, if you ignore your own?”

He snickers without smiling, enjoying being caught in her hands. He doesn’t reject or accept her words, he just hears.

The atmosphere changes again, there is nothing but darkness around as their bodies are the only light. 

“My precious love,” He soon murmurs against her ear when her hands slip to his shoulders, his breaths make her small hairs react. “I must ask...What happened after we separated?” Teal trails slip through his fingers now, enjoying the length and softness of them; feeling cursed at the obstacle that his gauntlets represented. “You look different…”

She swallowed thickly, “ The goddess gifted me part of her power…”

Her head began to pulse painfully again, soon hiding her forehead against Dimitri’s chest as his words became muffled. He sounded skeptical, that she was sure of. 

“...seen...pierce the sky...eyes...unable to doubt it.” His voice was warm and patient now. 

Byleth groans, her stomach is now feeling queasy, and the coldness returns despite that Dimitri is always so warm and comforting even if his words make her fear for many things sometimes. 

“Quest to defeat evil...If you’re Seiros...that makes me…carried away…”

Her legs give in but she doesn’t touch the ground, his arms offer the support she needs while his legs protect her from the ground.

“Beloved!” Dimitri’s tone was worried, and yet his voice cracked; she would make fun of it if she had the strength to speak. 

“Do not worry...I will protect you...forgive me for riding your beast…”

Byleth’s thoughts and senses scattered all around, but what almost felt familiar was Dimitri’s scent and touch, his voice.

...

“Bring her in...I won’t leave the room...Please, send this urgent letter to Jeralt!”

Byleth stirs softly on whatever surface she is resting on, it was comfortable and so very warm. Her head no longer hurts, but her throat feels quite parched. 

...

“Thank you for letting the Griffin sleep in the same shed as your Wyvern, Claude…I’m glad they aren’t trying to eat each other.” Dimitri offers gratitude, his voice was much clearer now. 

“No, don’t give me your gratitude. I’m expecting you to let me dine with you and Dedue tonight, so bring an extra chair to this table.”Claude was playful as ever, but she recognized concern dwelling in his words. “Rare creatures should stay together. Teach would be quite sad if she wakes up to know someone made her new companion into a pelt or extravagant elixirs.” A sound of wooden pieces jingles around, "Come on, let's play a game. We don't want her waking up when your face is so scrunched."

Byleth keeps stirring, but her eyes refuse to open; her mouth refuses to speak. It starts to annoy and scare her; she felt caught underwater despite it was quite easy to breathe. Her throat feels normal, but a strong hunger for food and interaction resides within.

...

“She’s still resting...Lady Seiros has come to visit every day to cast some restoration magic on her.” Dimitri’s voice was unsure “The way she stared at Byleth...frightened me, sir. When Lady Seiros made Byleth’s head rest on her lap...I knew I couldn’t trust her; I have never left Byleth with her alone since.”

“You did good son, thank you.” Byleth recognizes Jeralt’s voice, and she wants to move. Still, her body refuses. “I know this may taint your view on the Church, and perhaps even on your faith towards the goddess...but it’s critical you read these pages.”

“Ah, these pages...belong to your journal, do they not? Are you certain you wish for me to read such precious memories?” Dimitri hesitates, “I am...honored, Jeralt. It’s not the easiest thing to open your heart and memories to a stranger.”

Jeralt laughs. “That is quite true, but you’re no stranger lad. You’re family. Though I would understand if you decide to step aside after the truths you’re about to uncover…”

“Hmph.” Dimitri’s scoff is amused, his smile was probably radiant. “I understand your hesitance more than you can imagine, Jeralt. I...hope that Byleth wakes up soon, so we can all sit down and enjoy a long and pleasant conversation.” She hears leather being ruffled. “However, I would be very grateful if we could share some tea whenever we both have the time, just the two of us.”

“Tea? Dimitri, after the scare this reckless mule has given me, this body requires something stronger. How about we go fishing and share a cup of ale?”

“Fishing and Ale? I don’t think…” Dimitri clears his throat. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Captain.”

“If Byleth wakes up when I’m not here, make sure she knows what’s coming to her from my part.” Jeralt chortles, “Well, better go make sure that Griffin of hers is still resting at ease. Sylvain and Felix tried to pull some of its feathers out...and they almost got toasted.”

“P—Pull? Captain, I am so sorry! I can’t believe they would...excuse me, do you mean to say ‘toasted’ as injured or...as if they almost got burnt?”

“The Griffin can spit fire.”

“Oh.” 

There was a short silence, but Dimitri’s chortles break it. “I’m sure...Byleth will be happy to hear that. She always hated starting campfires.”

“Indeed, and she’s also awful at making sure the flame doesn’t extinguish.”

Both men shared a small laugh.

Byleth’s eyes start to sting. 

...

“Feh! What are you doing? No, don’t pluck her hair!” Dimitri berates.

She catches the noise of his annoyed sighs and a few squawks from the large white bird.

“Oh...you’re settling flowers.” He mumbles. “These are...Gladiolus. Hmm...You better not have stolen these from Dedue’s garden— or anyone’s garden, rather!”

Feh offers soft hoots.

“Faithfulness and honor...You’re quite observant and smart, for an owl—Ow.” Dimitri was probably pecked. “Yes, I do suppose that is rather fair after offending you.”

Byleth catches Feh’s soft shrieks, the owl was being showered with touches. 

She may be a little jealous. Byleth wants to scream against the soreness of her muscles and the tightness of what appears to be invisible chains. Her chest feels heavy, and her cheeks very warm and wet.

_ Byleth, honey. Time to get up! Life will slip right through your fingers if you keep sleeping! _ A warm voice berated, it was her mother. _ Go on now, you have explored and rested enough! They cannot coddle you any further! _

_ ... _

Her teeth are chewing on something. The texture is rough and tight, it’s very pleasant. It was rather annoying since she wasn’t exactly able to eat something, just chew.

There’s a scent of potato salad in the air. 

_ Potato salad sounds nice. _

  
  


“Beloved…” Dimitri beckoned. “I apologize for not being the caretaker you deserve…” 

He was the one she desired, the one she wished to always have. Byleth feels relief on her back; finally. Her body no longer shivers, and all muscles seem to host warmth. A large hand soothes her, while a strong heart brings contentment to her ears.

At least one type of hunger would be finally quelled. 

  
  


“♪ In time's flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright…On a swift, river's drift. Broken memories alight…♪ ”

Someone was singing for her, the voice was grave and distinctive. Thunderously sweet and soft, there was no way her eyes could remain closed any longer.

"♪Mmm...mmm...mmm♪" 

The scent of pine starts to ground her. A clear image is born soon after, recognizing the arms she could decipher just by touch, surely.

  
  


Byleth blinks a few times, looking down to where Dimitri's body served as a pillow; her smile is small as she observes how his chest rises and descends with every breath and word. 

Maybe sleeping a while longer wouldn’t be so awful.

Her arms wrap around his frame, holding him closer as her nose digs deeper in him; the day was truly gracious since Dimitri was without his armor and coat; the thin white blouse left little to the imagination. 

There was a pool of her spit on a side of his chest, she had been sleeping while chewing on that area.

She needs to apologize.

_ Later._

“...Byleth?” His voice lowers a little more, his fingers kept loosely playing with her long hair. “My love...are you awake?” He wished to scream; almost cry out in desperation and probably joy, but her well-being and comfort were holding him back. 

“Potato salad…” She mumbles, slowly pushing herself away with just her arms, trying to meet his wary and confused face. “Potato.” Her eyes scan around, recognizing that this was the outcast room; though the tub was now made out of wood and had a metal heater attached to it. “Potato…” Her attention goes back to him, noticing they were resting in the window seat.

“Yes…” He smiles lightly, bringing his gloveless hands to her face. “Potato.” He tries not to laugh now, or perhaps cry. He was slowly being overwhelmed with glee at seeing his beloved finally out of slumber. His fingers clear away some tiredness from her eyes, quickly followed by petting her cheeks and cleaning the corner of her lips. 

“Mmm…” Her lips go flat, slipping away from his touch to rest on his chest again. The day was chilly but the sky was clear. She detects how the table in this room was overwhelmed with baskets and a few vials. “...Are you my Dimitri?”

The question wounds him, so he holds her close; stretching his blue cape along her frame better to protect this precious heat. “My…?Yes, I am yours.” He sighs softly, soon understanding that Byleth may still be a little groggy and weak. “I am always yours, my beloved.” He whispers.

_ Go get Manuela! If she falls asleep again, we do not know the repercussions! _He chided himself.

_ No, just give her time. You can’t move her, less possibly leave her alone! She will be your wife, act like the person she deserves! Are you to fail her in this too? _Another berate.

“Dimitri, my Dimitri..." She murmurs, making him concentrate on her again. 

His eyebrows furrow when her eyes close, warmth returning to his face when she goes back chewing on one of his pectorals. 

Then there is silence.

“...”

“...”

“Byleth, I know you are awake.” His voice is finally peppy, and a little incredulous. 

“No, I am not.” She jests.

“_ Byleth_.”

“Please, keep singing…” 

“Byleth Eisner, you have been asleep for _ four _days, almost five. To let you rest more would be irresponsible from my part.” He explains, trying not to quiver as her bites are a little harder now. “Hey, stop…” He softly laughs when her fingers dig a little on his sides, making him tremble and squirm around as he tries to not harm her.

He doesn’t move her away either.

His breathing remains heavy when Byleth finally settles down, her face hiding in his nape. 

“Four days you say…” She speaks solemnly, “I haven’t missed Hilda’s birthday, have I?”

Dimitri frowns, slowly adjusting so they would be sitting instead. Byleth moves away from him, and there is a profound sadness in her features. “No...you haven’t.” He speaks, readjusting the lace on the chest area of her white gown; trying to keep her nudity concealed. “Today is 1st of Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1180.” 

He had to be patient and gentle, it was certain that she was confused and still weak. However, the fact that her mind would rush at the thought of missing one of her student’s birthday celebration tugged something in his heart. “You woke up just in time.” He reassures, protecting her hands with his. 

“Ah…” She smiles again, but her eyes remain sad even when they meet his. “I do love...sleeping for four days straight quite frequently, d—don’t I?” Her voice starts to falter. “R—Right, Dimitri?” The words were almost drowning in her throat. 

Dimitri was soon reminded how he heavily despises tears, more when they escape from the person he loves the most.

“I’m s—sorry for always making you worry.”

“Please, come closer…” He begged as his arms served as a fort again. “Please, don’t apologize.” He kisses her forehead, moving teal hairs behind her ear. “I am here.”Her sorrow drenches him, his ineptitude ignites a powerful reminder that those who aim to harm his loved ones must be eliminated. 

She cries, not truly knowing if these tears were due to relief or frustration; perhaps both. However, she knew that this sensation also hosted mellow happiness of being with him again, to be awake and with the possibility of dwelling with her father, friends, and colleagues. 

Byleth doesn’t protest when Dimitri goes back to humming the lullaby that her mother left behind for their family. The memory of her mother’s face makes her tears cease.

Dimitri’s gentle touches and voice leave her just sniffing, clearing away her emotions with his warm hands. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He muses, making her snort and look away since she grows rather bashful. 

“After four days of constantly sleeping? I doubt it.” She still smiles, “Unlike you, I do grow facial hair. Visible, thick and quite dark.” She teases, making him smile too.

“Well, I am conscious that my lack of one eye does interfere with my perception of things.” He hums, “and yet your eyesight seems more faulty than mine; because I don’t see this dark facial hair you are speaking of.” 

“I don’t remember you being this sly and snarky.” She tries to hold back her amusement. 

“After being named ‘Potato’ by none other than Byleth Eisner, I do suppose one’s ego does grow a bit.”

Byleth finally laughed, extending her hands right after to bring his face closer and finally kiss him. His lips were velvety and warm, as always; his sweet mouth hosted the taste of chamomile and mint that she always loved to linger and dwell in.

That reminded her, that her kisses may not be the most acceptable at the moment. “S—Sorry, my breath must probably match The Immaculate One’s” She murmured while moving away, but her words were acknowledged by his sharp teeth and guttural moan when his hands dragged her close again. 

“_ Dimitri _…” She softly giggled when her body was pushed down, him looming over her while still sitting. “No, you bad potato man…” She teased, but her hands were not that innocent as one trailed on his back while the other rested on his neck. 

He smiles at the complete absurdness of the nickname, but he still keeps gently kissing her mouth for those words to not cease; he would have to be a complete imbecile to throw away her touch and warmth, savoring every little jolt she made and each gasp that escapes from that beautiful neck.

However, a word of reason on the back of his mind tells him that she needs space to adjust and heal, that his focus should still be on her well-being. After all, the earful she will receive from him and Jeralt was going to be severe, very severe.

The shock of her new appearance and perhaps new responsibilities could overwhelm her too.

“I should alert the others of your awakening. It would be rather selfish for me to continue just having you for myself.” He kisses her forehead before standing up to walk towards the cabinet in the room.

Byleth doesn’t interrupt him, the help was appreciated, and it was rather entertaining to see him act like a toy soldier fulfilling small tasks inside a toy house; mostly enjoying how he made the heater work and how he extended some clothes over the bed.

She uses this time to look at herself, recognizing that indeed her hair was no longer dark. From the threads on her head to the small hairs on her arms and legs, they were a soft green that almost shuns gold against the sunlight. 

Curiosity guides her to pull the dress from her chest and stomach, looking inside to see her nude body.

Ah, she was green down there too.

_ Interesting. _

Seems Sothis was rather keen to make her Nabatean heritage extend a little farther across her body.

She finally stands up, letting go of her dress. Her steps are slow as she walks to the tub, enjoying how the water began to slightly sizzle as it grew hotter by the second

Her eyes were still the same, which brings her relief.

Lips quirk just a bit. “Do say, _ your highness. _Am I to believe you were the one who took care of me while I slept?”

  
  
  


She baits, but he ignores as he passes a brush on the fur of her cape. He was grateful for not facing her at the moment since he can imagine the devilish grin on her precious face. “Well _ Sir _Byleth, I was not going to allow for your vulnerable body to be attended by some miscreant who could bring you harm.”

“Hmm…” She smiles as she walks to the nearby table instead, finding a bowl with some potato salad in it; she began to eat it with her fingers.

At least she now knew that her nose wasn’t going mad.

Saints, this was _ Dedue’s _ potato salad. No wonder her comatose state refused to keep going.

  
  


“How chivalrous. In this mission of keeping a damsel safe, did you make the sacrifice of bathing my unconscious body?”

“Do you believe I am a degenerate?” He huffs, turning around to see her already snickering. His cheeks were slowly becoming crimson. “Manuela and The Archbishop’s personal maids bathed you. I only observed the act.”

Byleth licks the inside of her cheek, her face turning red for how hard she tried not to laugh. “Observed, you say…”

Dimitri’s brain finally caught to his mouth. “F—From a distance.” He looks away, but he ends breaking the brush he was using; the handle too weak to withstand his sudden embarrassment. “ T—They extended a paper screen, of course. I…” 

“Hmm, here I called you a potato.” It was ridiculous, for him to be so bashful of this conversation when they have done very pleasurable things while in the nude. “But you very much look like a Noa fruit right about now; a _ very _attractive Noa fruit with a nice eyepatch.”

“Byleth, I swear…” He warned with a smile, turning around with the full intent to rush at her and not be so patient and merciful; but the goddess, of course, favored her. A set of knocks interrupts them.

“Dimitri, it’s me. Can I come in?” Jeralt beckoned.

Dimitri looks at Byleth, who was shaking her head softly.

“Yes, Jeralt...you may.” He articulated deeply each word.

_ Traitor._

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_ Cold winds and heavy snows; winter's beauty hides treacherous conditions _

**(February)**

* * *

**3rd:**

Hilda’s birthday.

It was a joyous day, not only for the youthful celebration but also because Solon and Kronya were defeated with no casualties. Wounds were kept to the minimum while the Blue Lions seemed extremely grateful that their professor had escaped the clutches from a slow death.

Byleth’s new appearance had a few gleeful, others curious while some were slightly worried.

Her mind kept going back to the dream she had, trying to decipher the warning her body may be trying to give her. After Dimitri said that she had fainted after proclaiming about the goddess's blessing, she wasn't too sure of the blurry additions. 

“You must go to the Holy Tomb so you may receive a divine revelation from the goddess.”

Her gaze had been glued to the tea gazebo at the distance, where a few Blue Lions were eating cake and having a merry time. She holds in a sigh when her attention must return to the Archbishop, who had invited her for a cup of tea.

“A revelation?” She prompts, and it doesn’t surprise her that Seiros believes that Sothis has a special message.

“There’s a legend about Seiros and the Holy Tomb, Byleth.” Seiros’ smile is warm, in contrast with the cold tea she was consuming. “As you know, the goddess has been sleeping; slowly recovering her strength through prayers and good actions done by her children; however, when Nemesis unleashed war on the land after ignoring the path the goddess ordered him to follow, Sothis managed to communicate with Saint Seiros.”

Seiros inhales deeply, and Byleth holds in a breath. “Not many know this, my child. Saint Seiros was the first soul to ever receive power from the goddess; a power just like yours...but a revelation soon came after.”

  
  


_ Just nod and follow whatever lead she gives you. Do not give any extra information, do you understand? _Jeralt’s warning came into her mind, followed by the ghost sensation of the beat down he was giving her with a rolled map.

“She was told that it was her sacred duty to save the people of this land, and that she must use her power wisely in order to lead them.” Seiros hums as she sets her cup on the low table between them, her eyes glancing out at the distance this time. “The words that were handed down to Seiros from the goddess will likely fall upon your ears as well.”

Seiros quirked an eyebrow when she observed a student doing a headlock to another student. “Ah, your students sure are quite lively…”

Byleth looks at her direction and smiles at seeing Ingrid making Sylvain beg for mercy. “Yes, they are. I assure you, they have very good hearts and know when duty must be followed.”

“Ahaha, ah...I do not doubt so.” Seiros brings her hands to her lap. “The way they checked upon you and did their best to make sure everything was in order...reminded me…” She hesitates.

It reminded her of how she waited for Sothis to finally awaken.

But seeing Byleth is here, with newly given power...

“There will be a ceremony in the Holy Tomb, a sacred place that not many know of.” She stands up. "I am certain you will receive the goddess’s revelation, a hint for you to understand why you were given such power from her.”

Byleth nods, but her eyes avert somewhere else. She knows that no one will come, still, endless thoughts bounce in her mind; most of them concerning how would the others know and trust that the order that supposedly comes from the goddess doesn’t get corrupted by the messenger.

For all they know, Byleth could state the goddess wants for Edelgard to be detained and interrogated; and no one would be able to tell Byleth otherwise, for who else could listen and communicate with the goddess so crisply?

  
  


“You may share this mission with your students.”

_ Dammit _, “Do you think it’s wise to bring them into this?” Byleth asks, and her plan to abuse from the revelation comes crashing down when Seiros confirms that warriors were present as the Saint received her order.

“Your students, who have followed you and fought alongside you through the darkest of times, are well suited to stand by you for the ceremony.” Seiros walked to where she had set her armor and headpiece, carefully placing it back on. “Of course, as the leader of the Church of Seiros, I will be by your side as well.

“Aren’t you being a little careless?” Byleth stands as well, trying not the frown at getting adjusted to this new garb she was offered; the collar was too pompous and tall for her liking, and she missed the comfort of her long boots. “Well guarded or not, this place isn’t ideal for the Archbishop and a few students to be present with no proper backup.”

Seiros smiled, fighting back a chuckle. “It’s sealed off from the rest of the world, _ oh _ Enlightened One. There is nothing to fear…Even if something were to happen, I am more than capable of protecting myself.” Her voice lowers as the mythical shield rests over her arm once more.

“I understand.” Byleth offers a bow.

“You have nothing to worry about, my dear.” Seiros returns to her, letting her hands rest on her shoulders. “You have been gifted the power of the goddess, and let’s not forget you have destroyed countless of our wicked foes; all while still being yourself.”

“Your appearance may have changed, but your heart it’s still the same.” Seiros takes her hands back, her smile was quite earnest. “ I always knew you were destined for greatness, Byleth. From the moment you walked in...I had the feeling that...ah, forgive me. I am talking too much.” She offers a bow too, which was unusual to receive.

“Thank you, Seiros.” Her words were unexpected, but they brought comfort. 

“Take this whole month to prepare your heart and mind for what’s to come, Byleth. I’m sure you must be feeling a great burden with the responsibility of your new duties, but do not forget that Saint Seiros relied heavily on her allies, mostly on Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg…”

Byleth hands felt sweaty, to think that now the Church could be facing the Hresvelg line as an enemy. She can only hope that a month is enough time to investigate Edelgard and Hubert; hoping for mercy that it’s all a big misunderstanding and just her paranoia trying to get her killed.

Yes, a big misunderstanding...it had to be, for Dimitri’s sake too.

“Seiros?” Byleth blinked when The Archbishop seemed lost in memories, while a faint blush rests on her cheeks. “Are you alright?”

“Oh? Why...Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” The woman makes the fire in the furnace extinguish with weak wind magic. “I just remembered a few plays they used to play in Enbarr about Saint Seiros and Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg, mostly detailing their deeds in the war and...more private matters. People do enjoy love stories in their tragedies...” 

“Indeed.” Byleth followed the older woman as they finally left the room, both giving a nod and a few words to Cyril who was ready to clean up. “As I said, rely on those you trust for this heavy task. Saint Seiros had Emperor Wilhelm…” They reach the Archbishop’s main hall, where they would take separate ways. “You have Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

  
  
  


Byleth’s cheeks warm soon enough.

After her darling was bold enough to bark away anyone who dared to come close there was no point in even trying to keep their relationship hidden any longer. Hopefully, her new given title and renown she has grown around Fodlan helps them to keep Faerghus' lords in check, if only for a moment longer.

  
  


“As you know, I will be absent for a few days since I am meeting with individuals that hopefully will also be present during your ceremony; if anything were to require dire attention that cannot be handled alone by the Knights of Seiros or Jeralt...I trust that you may give fearless orders in my stead. As one chosen by the goddess, there is no one better.”

“I’ll lend you my strength, Lady Seiros. Please, do not worry yourself and consider this task completed.”

She smiles, trying not to tease how Dimitri and her share so many phrases. “Have a pleasant day, Byleth. May the goddess protect you.” Seiros prays before leaving, holding in a chortle. “Do say hello to Prince Dimitri for me.”

Byleth blinks a few times before leaving, trying not to acknowledge the fact that Seiros just read her to filth. Her features grew more solemn as she walked around, acknowledging every time a monk or student greeted with her new title.

This title felt very heavy, it didn’t bring contentment as _ Sir _ or warmth like _ Professor. _However, there was nothing she could do at the moment; only embrace it and power through; it was a responsibility, raw power that shouldn’t just stay for her advantage.

She is hopeful, that with this power she can keep people safe.

Not fail as she did in Duscur.

Like she did in Remire.

Like she did in—

“Ah, my Teacher…”

Byleth was already walking towards the gazebo, hopeful that the news that The Archbishop being a witness of Ingrid’s excessive need to bring pain to Sylvain will calm down the Lions a little; mostly Ingrid. 

Of course, that couldn’t be the case. “Edelgard.” She responds, turning to see sharp eyes that matched her own. 

Byleth was dreading this meeting, but at the same time, she was kinda hoping for it. “Good afternoon to you as well, Hubert.”

Hubert only offers her a nod, his stare was eerie and deep—as usual. Still, his faint smile made her ease off, if only slightly.

“It brings me relief to see you’re doing well and already immersing in your duties. I have always admired how you never leave opening for pointless hesitation or unnecessary respites.” Edelgard smiles, but her eyes remain icy. “I’ve...heard about your compromise with Dimitri. I won’t deny that I was surprised by the news…”

“Well, stranger things happen in the world.” Byleth dismisses. “I find it quite charming that you find my compromise more surprising than me possessing a Griffin.” She chuckles, feeling bittersweet at how she could still manage to tease the princess.

Much to the dismay of Hubert still.

“I find more unbelievable and unfortunate that a strong and talented woman like you settles for such a passive role in society.” 

“Hmm, I never knew that being betrothed to someone made me passive…” Byleth stays neutral. 

“Lady Edelgard.” Hubert interrupts before this conversation escalates further.

“Ahh, right.” Edelgard offers a short bow, “My Teacher, I wish you great success in this month. Hopefully, we can share a cup of tea quite soon.”

“Likewise,” She offers a bow as well, “Please, do not overwork yourself...and take the time to enjoy the cold breeze of this month. ”

“As the next regent of the Empire, she has no time for pointless chatter or landscape viewing. Please, your highness. We must go.” Hubert insists, Edelgard finally admitting defeat as she walked ahead.

Byleth observed as they walked away, her eyes unflinching as Hubert stopped and turned to see her. 

“You do realize that not allowing Edelgard to have moments for herself will eventually suffocate her?”

Hubert chuckled at that, his hands still resting behind his back. “Such are the burdens of the next Emperor, Profess—Ah, apologies. Enlightened One.” He offered a bow, his smirk staying in place. 

“Being the next Emperor is what she is, not _ who _she is, Hubert.” She stresses, “The world, her subjects and those who depend on her orders will constantly remind her of the leader that she must be. As her advisor, you should consider more her emotional needs.”

Hubert stares at her silently for a while, but he then scoffs. “Ah, I see the goddess’ touch has already shunned you with some wisdom…” His words were not meant to be a compliment. 

They stare at each other, their breaths coming out slower than intended. The snow covering the near mountains seemed warmer than this exact spot. 

“My only wish in this world it’s to see Lady Edelgard’s ambitions come into fruition. I had warned you once that if you represent an obstacle instead of a benefit...I would have to eliminate you.”

They share a smile.

“Hmhm—Ahaha,” She covers her short laugh, walking to close the distance between them. “You have forgotten I am quite unpredictable, Hubert.” She knocks on his chest with the back of her hand, soon walking away from his direction. “But please, feel free to try...I will enjoy the sight of my Griffin seizing you between its talons and lifting us into the air.”

She stops, “I understand your passion, I truly do...However,” One last glance, “Make sure it’s actually Edelgard fulfilling her ambitions,and not some crumbled remains of herself that you have unified in an attempt to find meaning in your life.”

“Hm…” He chuckles again, “It’s absurd to preach unto others what you cannot practice yourself.”

Her smile stays put, “We’ll see, Hubert. Do not say I did not warn you; I won’t leave the sky even if you beg me to.” 

“I’ll be looking forward to our tryst.”

She waves him off, leaving him behind.

Her smile faded the longer she walked, Hilda’s birthday party no longer being her destination; the gloom and anger emanating in her would destroy the merry spirits. She finds comfort and solace in the benches near the greenhouse, absentmindedly staring at the trees as she dwells in all her recent interactions.

Byleth rubbed the trunk of her nose. For all she knows, The Flame Emperor might as well be Hubert, and still, that wouldn’t change the fact that the incidents are connected with Edelgard. 

For her and Dimitri to be forced to fight and slay someone they knew when younger and had the opportunity to interact with again...it’s heartbreaking. Family should never end in blood and yet all points to that direction. Her best approach now it’s to try and find out as much as possible, and hopefully avoid a full out war.

Hopefully for her suspicions to be a mistake, for once.

Byleth needs to follow up on the dagger Dimitri retrieved, and also check if the letter she sent to those merchants and Lord Rodrigue were responded; there is also the issue of Jeralt giving a few pages of his journal to Dimitri, and this whole distrust towards Seiros’ journey—

“Hoo—Hoot.”

She sighs, slowly glancing at her side where Feh landed. “Living things that dwell here don’t allow for people to think, hm? This is the reason I sometimes sleep on the wild instead.” She resisted the urge to chuckle, her voice slightly annoyed but her smile was present. “Well, what do you want?”

Feh soon moved to her lap, nesting there. She starts to pet her, soon taking away what was between its talons.

It was the piece of lace Sylvain had gifted her on her birthday.

“Now you’re stealing stuff from my desk? Well, at least Dimitri won’t chide you for stealing from a stranger.” She smiles when Feh extends its wings and looks at her, her fingers passing on the plumes of her chest. “Hm, aren’t you excited? Very soon you will live in a land with lots of field mice and endless rows of trees for you to nest.”

Her hands start working to arrange her hair, leaving it in a half ponytail while her bangs were still as uneven, like always. “Not that you will be outside...Dimitri and Dedue have completely tamed you. “ Feh squawked at her, she soon chuckles. “What? You can’t be offended by the truth. When was the last time you hunted?” She lifts Feh’s feathers to look at her long legs, “Look at you, if I were to state you are a chicken, people may believe me.”

“Ow—” She was pecked on the opening she now had in her stomach due to this attire’s style. “Don’t forget I rally the dogs and cats here. Fly carefully from now on.”Her hand goes to rub her aching spot.

Feh just stares at her, and she sighs as her hands plop on the bench. Her gaze falls to the sky, where heavy clouds passed by. 

Absentmindedly she takes out her Blaiddyd sword, enjoying the way the new birthed steel glinted. Details that were long gone by use and negligence were back; the long trail of trees engraved in the middle while her name rests near the handle in small runes.

She stares at her reflection, but no one else came. The familiar sound of a few clanks on the floor makes her retrieve the sword in its scabbard, not even turning around when part of a long blue cloak offers her protection from the coldness but also the sun. 

“Byleth,” Dimitri greets, smiling at her when she looks upward. “When Felix told me you didn’t arrive to Hilda’s tea party, I got concerned to your whereabouts...are you alright?”

She watches as Feh finally flies away, of course. “Felix told you? That’s surprising…”

“Don’t evade my question.” He warns.

“I’m not, I just wished to add an observation first.” She said, aloof. Her gaze meets his, offering him a smile. “Did you sneak into my room to grab my lace?”

“I’m starting to worry about the view you have of me, my beloved.” He smiled as well, feeling gracious with her given attention. “I did not, you had misplaced it in the Knight’s Chamber. I figured I would return it to you at Hilda’s reunion but...well, you know the rest now.”

She scoots more into one side of the bench, patting it next so the prince would sit beside her; her face soon rests against the plush wool of his cloak, looking at the nothingness ahead. “Thank you. I’m...glad you’re here.”

Byleth blinks a few times when Dimitri removes his gauntlets, soon holding her hands to share the warmth that he always possessed. 

“Is something troubling you? Please, if there is anything I can do that may help you...I will do so immediately.”

“Hm, well...yes, something is troubling me; and it’s quite serious, if I may be frank.” She admits, looking at him. She enjoys how his eyebrows furrow and how his lips go thin.

She also notices the tiredness under his eye, the always pulsing danger hidden behind his stare.

“Byleth, my love, please...don’t keep me in suspense.” His words deep but low, yet concern etched in them. “If anyone has dared to offend you, I—”

“I hate these clothes.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“The collar is stupid, and the lack of pouches is driving me insane. I miss carrying meat around.”

He starts to chuckle but looks away to not be rude.

“Don’t laugh, I’m very serious Dimitri. Look at this.” She holds her collar, “I understand this is meant to keep the exact pinpoint of your head hidden, but not being able to feel a sword’s air slash or any projectile flying towards you it’s tedious.”

“Look at this,” She pokes her belly, “I’m asking ‘Please, gut me like a fish."

“I’m terribly sorry, my love—I’m sure we can make adjustments.” He snorts and moves his head back to retrieve some serenity, but fails in the end and simply laughs. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be supporting me right now!” She nudges his side, getting his full attention again; the color rising to his face by his laughter makes it easy to forgive him, and his gentle stare was quite hard to ignore too. 

“Yes, please forgive me.” He arranges her hair slightly, but his touch soon lowers to just pet her face; he relishes on how her eyes dart down while simply easing against him again. 

“Hmm…” She pretends to ponder. "Forgiven.” Her eyelashes flutter before closing her eyes. “Always…”

Dimitri stays quiet, enjoying this peaceful and quiet moment. Their position shifts when he decides to just hug her close, letting her face hide completely against him. 

“Lady Seiros has a mission for us this month,” She interrupts when his breathing was quite calm, “I’ll tell you the details later, but it involves what happened in the Sealed Forest.”

“Understood, but for now just relax.” He kisses her forehead, “Joy is quite fleeting after all...we should enjoy moments like these for a little longer.”

Her fingers play with the embroidery of his jacket. “Of course, but you speak as if you give me joyful occasions scarcely."

“I believe I don’t give you enough…” He says gently.

That felt unsatisfying, her hand rests on his cheek, quickly offering him a touch that he always accepted. “Dimitri, look at me…” There’s contentment while they simply stare at each other, softly smiling; if anyone passed by and saw them, nobody could deny the strong emotion that rushes in their veins.

“You have wonderful eyes.”

He looks down, his cheeks already betraying him like they usually do. “_ Eye.” _He corrects.

“Did I stutter?”

He takes a soft breath, “No.”

“That’s right.” She kisses his nose, her thumb passing over the corner of his eyepatch. “I have always enjoyed staring into your eyes...the number of emotions you have disclosed in them always made me feel…”

She looks down, taking some distance from him. He tilts his head slightly, already feeling intoxicated and completely engaged in her voice and words. 

He waits for her to continue, but he wasn’t that patient; not at this moment. “You felt...what?”

“Nothing.” She says, but quickly clarifies when he seems hurt. “Those were my words, they make me feel. I feel things, I experience emotions…”

“Oh,” His voice was still low, but his skin continued to be warm. “I’m honored, I...Thank you.”

Byleth smiles, making his blush only grow stronger. She sometimes wonders how he has managed to not suffer a heart attack by how often he is flustered. “Dimitri, you once asked me why I loved you.” She makes them hold hands again, staring at the glint of their rings. “You always see me, not my titles or my possessions...just me, Byleth.” 

“I don’t have to hide or adjust, to pretend or keep myself controlled. You have always accepted me.” She closes her eyes, “ I...always feel at home with you.”

She doesn’t resist when he brings her close again, his face hiding on a side of her hair and the collar that wasn’t so obnoxious now.

“I always feel at home with you too, my love…” He breathes in her scent, not even trying to retrieve his hands for her hold felt almost blessed. “Byleth, is it truly alright for someone like me to have your warmth like this?”  
  


“Someone like you?”

“Someone…”He hesitates, “Imperfect..” He sighs, “Imperfect as I am...is it truly alright for me to be part of you?”

Her hands move to hold his face, her eyelids lowering when he closes his eye and sinks into her hands; almost hiding in them. “Your presence always invites radiance, Dimitri...To me, you outshine any person who has ever existed in this time, and probably the next.”

Dimitri feels like his heart will stop.

When...When did she become so bold and dangerous with words? Words that struck his being so fiercely, making him feel nothing but bliss? He crumbles but doesn’t cry; happiness, that’s what his mind could process. 

“I don’t like relying on fate, Dimitri...but if by some divine intervention us meeting in that cold forest was fated; then believe me that I will believe in fate, and will believe that we are doing things correctly.”

He suddenly slumped completely against her, part of his body falling off the bench. Byleth soon gasps, “Dimitri!”

Then it makes sense, and she doesn’t laugh because it would be very rude; it would attract attention they don’t need in this precious moment. 

It had been a while since he fainted. 

Her transformation brought strength to her dying nerves on her left arm, something she always felt gracious with because it meant the prince was no longer safe from her surprise lifts; in this case, it was a necessity since she couldn’t leave him on the floor.

She sits on the bench, Dimitri’s body extended fully on it while his head rests on her lap. 

  
  


_ It’s absurd to preach unto others what you cannot practice yourself. _

  
  


Hubert’s words come back, but she pushes them away while wrapping Dimitri’s coat around her, leaving the rest to cover whatever it may reach from his body. “I just want you to be happy, Dimitri…” She scoffs with a smile, her hand playing with his hair as she looks at the sky again. “But you’re so selfless...that your happiness requires for others to be happy first; rebuilding Faerghus and restoring Duscur is part of your healing process.”

A finger tangles on the knot of his eyepatch, tempted to remove it so all his face can enjoy some faint sun. 

Dimitri’s body adjusts, laying on his side to adjust his face against her. Still pleasantly unconscious that was soon becoming a spontaneous nap.

At least his eyes would get some rest.

“Hmph…It seems you have a sixth sense now.” Her smile stays put.

Accepting fate was dangerous, for it meant accepting good and bad things in equal measures. She ran away from it for so long, only to end up turning around and embracing it.

Fate should always be challenged. She supposes that it's easier to tackle an existence if you finally acknowledge it.

“...Flame Emperor,” She whispers, “Even if you and 100,000 soldiers are my foes...I will be victorious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loathing.mp3 is coming. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> I'm already writing the next chapter! It should be up in a few days to finally bring the big guns.
> 
> I said smut would be in this chapter, but it will fit more with the atmosphere of the next entry. Thank you so much for your patience ;w; .
> 
> Hot pope mama singing? Nah.(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
Pretty wholesome prince singing? Hell yeah, those faith classes weren't for nothing. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Never underestimate the power of potato salad.
> 
> Thank you so much to Miss Pillar for dealing with me as I wrote this chapter!
> 
> \----  
Thank you to SnowFly for quenching my thirst! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> \---
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	20. Adulthood-Appraisal(+18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> \---
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Bullying, self-deprecation, hallucinations, sexual frustration, possessive behavior, violence. 
> 
> 18+ scene: Oral sex, fingering, dirty talk.
> 
> Please don't continue reading if it may affect your health. 
> 
> \---

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_ Cold winds and heavy snows; winter's beauty hides treacherous conditions _

**(February)**

* * *

  
  


**6th:**

At this time of the year, Fódlan's northern lands are enveloped by the bitter cold. While Fraldarius territory was the most plentiful and rich across Faerghus, it was not safe from the goddess’s frigid white blanket.

Near the furnace of his study, Rodrigue read for the 9th time a few letters he had received this morning. All letters carried heavy information and emotions, and the older man couldn’t exactly decide quickly which one he would scan once again.

He ended up sighing, scratching his scruffy and poor excuse of a beard. “Oh Lambert, you would probably tease me by how these dastard young ones pull at my buttons.” He stated both amused and slightly tired, followed by another sigh as he decided to read his son’s letters by date again.

  
  


_ 27th of Guardian Moon, Imperial year 1180 _

_ It’s me. _

_ I don’t have much time to write but might as well do it, just in case that damn boar you’re so eager to protect sends us off to our death; but do not misinterpret my words. I am only going out there to hone my blade further, and prevent further suffering towards innocent people. _

_ At this moment, we are being rallied and prepared to go seize the bastards who caused the Tragedy of Remire. _

_ A true challenge, finally. _

_ I don’t plan to perish, but if I do; know that I am not dying like a true knight of House Fraldarius; I am dying as me, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, son of Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius and Isolde Arlene Fraldarius. _

_ The younger brother of Glenn Arlan Fraldarius. _

_ ... _

_ I will add one more thing. _

_ When you told me Glenn _ ** _died as a true knight_ ** _ , I remember that I struck you across the face...you said nothing at the time, only stared and accepted it. You’ve never brought that moment in conversation or letters, ever. Our training sessions have ceased since then. _

_ I apologize for hitting you, but I do not regret it. _

_ If I come home alive, I’m willing to give you an opening for you to strike me back. However, know that a duel will follow. _

_ Don’t die out of exhausting until then, old man. _

_ Felix. _

Rodrigue had thought all tears had been shed, but that didn’t seem to be the case since he had to rub them away from his eyes; or else, he would break down just like he did a few moments ago. Thankfully, Felix’s life was spared, and he had the glee to receive more words from him.

_ 29th of Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1180 _

_ It’s me. _

_ I’m alive. _

_ The boar is alive as well, but it’s thanks to Dedue and Lady Annette. The idiot almost lost his right arm. _

_ While in battle, Byleth had disappeared from the field supposedly due to a strong dark spell. I would say she deserved it since she acted like an imbecile and went after the 2nd commander all by herself. _

_ The main enemy commander, Solon. He had sent her to a realm of darkness...and while we were almost overwhelmed by soldiers and beasts, a lone tear was born in the sky; it was her, made out of fire, and with the intent to make all our enemies perish. _

_ When all flames subsided, she stood as a master rider of a wild beast; a griffin. A _ ** _griffin_ ** _ . The stupid griffin can spit fire, don’t ask how I know that. _

_ No, I’m not writing this while drugged in the infirmary. My senses are clear. However, at the moment I’m keeping an eye on Sylvain; the idiot almost got killed, _ ** _again_ ** _ . _

_ Back on topic. Besides taming a mythical beast, Byleth has also received the Goddess’s power; her hair has grown quite long and it’s tainted teal green; her body is very strong again, but her face is still stupid, pity. I suppose the goddess cannot remedy it all. _

_ She fainted from the whole ordeal and finds herself caught in a coma, but knowing her, she will wake up if you make her whiff some food. The boar is taking care of her and only lets a few pay her a visit; everyone knows they are compromised, so you better prepare yourself. _

_ I have prolonged this letter, so I will get to the point now. Since I’m not the boar, I am sure you had forgotten that my birthday is on the _ ** _20th of Pegasus Moon_ ** _ . I will finally be old enough to participate in the tradition that runs in our family; now, I don’t care for the emotion of it all, I only care for the weapon that I can receive from it. _

_ The sword of Moralta. _

_ Tradition dictates that a Fraldarius elder must duel me. Glenn and my mother are gone, so you are next in line...but it would be moronic to risk you or my uncle’s family getting harmed; however, I still need you to send the sword to Garreg Mach. _

_ I want Byleth to perform the ceremony. _

_ This doesn’t have to do with the fact that she had a partnership with my brother. I simply acknowledge that she is the strongest swordmaster here in Garreg Mach, and throughout Faerghus. _

_ If you refuse, I will simply steal the sword away and depart from Faerghus with it. _

_ Until later, old man. _

_ Felix. _

  
  
  
  
  


Rodrigue was planning to send his most trusted gambit to deliver the sword to him as a birthday present and as a memento of peace between them, but he’s joyful that his son wants for the rite to take place.

He is certain Glenn would have given his blessing to this decision. 

It was interesting how Felix was completely respectful when mentioning Gustave’s daughter, however. He will be sure to try and pry some information around that when he sends a letter back with a positive response.

Rodrigue chuckled as he left Felix’s words behind, walking towards the window to stare at the snowy horizon before reading the next letter. He always knew Felix held Byleth close to his heart; not as close as Sylvain, but almost. The way his son always includes her and Dimitri in his letters makes him believe that he still cares deeply for them.

“Morven is going to hate me…”To the dismay of his brother, he will travel to Garreg Mach and deliver the sword himself; there is no way he would miss such an important event, and the students’ graduation is quite close; a large gambit will be needed to escort his Highness back to Fhirdiad; they cannot give any room for any more ambushes towards the bleak hope of Faerghus.

“Hm, His Highness...he may be _ His Majesty _by then if I actually listen to you, Sir Byleth…” He rests near the window seat, scanning Byleth’s letter again.

  
  
  


_ 24th of Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1180. _

_ Lord Fraldarius, _

_ I’m aware that Dimitri has disclosed our current situation with the small lead we have of the Flame Emperor’s true identity, and though I am sure he has probably ordered you to continue with your individual investigation, I plead you to cease immediately and save yourself the trouble. _

_ I’m afraid the Flame Emperor’s true identity may be one of our close colleagues here in Garreg Mach. I shall avoid pinpointing exactly who, given that if I am wrong and this letter falls in the wrong hands, needless bloodshed would unleash outside our borders. _

_ However, my suspicions tend to be right, and for so I am in need of your help; desperately. Though our oath demands of us to report back to the Crown Prince, I beg you to keep this between us. It is for his sake, after all. _

_ As you may be aware, Lady Seiros has agreed to coronate Dimitri a day after his graduation. While tradition demands that Fhirdiad’s counselors must be present during the ceremony, it’s not a requirement to make the crowning valid. _

_ While it may not show, my anger runs deep. _

_ Traditions hold no valor if they no longer please those who follow them. Lord Rufus has done countless misdeeds towards His Highness, and Faerghus as a whole; it would be quite the tale for Dimitri to return to his homeland as The King of Lions, blessed by The Archbishop and the Shield of Faerghus. _

_ The Lance of Ruin, the Aegis Shield, the Creator’s sword and Lúin are divine weapons that already serve to protect Faerghus’ future. I believe it’s rather ridiculous that His Highness does not possess the weapon that belongs to him; it’s his birthright, and the last powerful memento he has of Late King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd. _

_ Areadbhar is only accumulating dust, and shame, back in Castle Blaiddyd. _

_ Here is where I ask for your assistance. Not as the Shield of Faerghus or as Lambert’s closest friend; but as my strongest ally of keeping His Highness safe. _

_ I need you to retrieve Areadbhar and bring it into Garreg Mach. Rufus is too busy spending his weak reign being drunk and ruining women’s lives at the expense of his people’s coin and well-being, so there’s no doubt in my mind that he will be easily persuaded to let go of Areadbhar if you ask for so. _

_ That is if you end up accepting and going for the friendly approach; you could always use Margrave Gautier’s authority combined with your own and peer pressure him into doing so; I’m certain that walking pig would quiver, much to our amusement. _

_ I’m honestly fearing more Cornelia’s stance than his—luckily I have confirmed that she’s visiting Count Rowe’s manor at this time, but I don’t know for how long will she be absent from Fhirdiad’s round table. _

_ I was there as Dimitri’s birthright was stripped from his hands, forced to observe as my friend silently withstood the humiliation of those who once sworn to follow his father, be abused by the only family member he had left. I was young, naive and powerless then; but now, I may still be naive but am no longer willing to peacefully negotiate. _

_ I was the last knight to be blessed by Lambert. I failed to protect my liege, _ ** _his_ ** _ son, from those vultures once. I refuse to fail Dimitri again—I will not allow it. You must understand my sentiment, Rodrigue. _

_ May this letter arrive when your spirits are high, and hopefully, your response is positive. _

_ Thank you, no matter what your decision may be. _

_ That reminds me, don’t forget Felix’s birthday is coming up; he may not show it, but he is looking forward to the prospect of receiving a heartfelt letter from you. I’d be happy to drag him into the cathedral to receive a personal mass if you so wish. _

_ Byleth _

  
  
  


Rodrigue let out a short but bountiful laugh. “I may be going mad…” He shook his head with a smile. Byleth’s sharpness was refreshing if not a little intimidating, but raw and honest all the same. He was certainly honored that she would trust him like this, despite he held a powerful tool that could serve to get her and even Jeralt killed on the spot.

At least that used to be the case, now that she has been blessed with the goddess’s power…

“As a man of faith, I can’t exactly say no to the goddess’s messenger nor to my future queen, can I?” He jested. 

He went back to the furnace, throwing the letter into the fire; his eyes staying soft as her words were consumed and protected by the flames. “I suppose after this she won’t be able to deny me the favor of following Felix’s wishes. Those boys truly don’t understand how fortunate they are for having someone who cares so much for them..”

“For the king…” He says, features stern as he looks to where a painting of his family rested, momentarily staring at his late wife but eventually at Glenn and Felix. “For my family.” After finishing his tea, he immediately went towards his desk to write an urgent letter for his brother and son.

“For the kingdom.” Another mutter as he stamps the letters, sealing not only paper but also his future.

  
  
  


**10th:**

The Knight’s Chamber was quite occupied today. While the original intent of those present was to either enjoy some booze in the tables while staying warm or to read a few passages from the many books in this room, soon enough mostly everyone became a silent and distant spectator for a heated duel that was occurring in the training area.

All mannequins and target circles had been moved, though the ones that were left behind since they were encrusted on the ground were now completely destroyed by the duelists.

“You damn shrub. I’ll make you eat the floor!” Felix warned, swinging his sword from a side that was quickly blocked by dual swords. “I’ll make you taste defeat!”

“If you refuse to take out your other sword, I doubt so.” Byleth calmly taunts, moving back to give space and air for both of them. The given nickname amused her, not truly causing a bother like he so intended.“You were the one who challenged me to a dual swordfight, take it seriously.” She warned.

Felix scoffs, wiping away his sweat with a sleeve. “Tsk,” His features are strained but surprisingly not irked; after all, this was the outcome he had wished, deep down. It would only make his birthday duel against her that more satisfying. “Fine, but you will regret your hesitation and mercy.”

Byleth snorted. “So ominous.” She signaled for a time out, plunging her swords into the dirt to have her hands free. “You’ve been dueling with me daily since I woke up. Is your next sword term soon?” She asks as her fingers work to adjust her ponytail. 

“Yes. Less chitchat, and more dueling.” He sighs, getting a little frustrated when she seemed to have a hard time keeping her lace in place. “How can you be so pathetic.” He walks to her, stealing the lace from her fingers; she observes quietly and stays put, to his relief.

She doesn’t move as Felix stands behind her, grabbing her hair and fixing it up on her stead. “Why do you bother to keep it long if you can’t take care of it properly?” He berates between a grumble. 

Felix knew the answer to that, Faerghus considered hair a symbol of power and prestige. Commonly nobles display their hair since they had the funds to keep it healthy and beautiful, while commoners kept it short and hidden with hats or bonnets; the cold climate also influenced.

Byleth rubs under her nose, her eyes darting to where Dimitri, Jeralt, and Sylvain had been observing their match; they were equally incredulous. “Hah, why do you care. You should worry about yourself.” She mocked with words he usually tells whenever someone tries to help him.

She hissed when he pulled on her hair. Seems he was looking forward to a whooping today.

Jeralt chuckles when Byleth sinks her elbow on Felix’s side, moving away to retrieve her swords and continue the duel. “Seems she is fully healed…that’s one thing less to worry about.”

“Indeed.” Dimitri nods, trying to keep his smile proper. He had always enjoyed seeing duels, but dual swords held a special spot in his heart; they were rapid, highly dramatic and quite phenomenal. Of course, Byleth being one of the main duelists made it all that much better; the sight of her is simply intoxicating. She’s vivid, fierce and agonizingly beautiful as she moves in her new clothes gifted by the goddess_ —_Seiros’ absence gave an opening for Byleth to discard the chosen one’s garbs.

The shrill of metal and the sight of embers cause them to be silent, but Sylvain interrupts this time. “It’s scary when you realize both of them have Major Crests...the amount of concentration it takes to not activate it must be quite high.”

Dimitri crosses his arms, bringing a hand to his lips. Hiding how his mouth goes flat at the sight of one of Felix's swords jabbing Byleth's waist armor just enough to chip; almost on the mark, Felix’s crest activated as he swung both swords together, Byleth soon losing both of her weapons by the sheer force of the blow, at the cost of Felix’s blades breaking.

“Dammit!” Felix groaned, taking his distance. His glare was deep towards Byleth, who seemed ready to tease him about it despite she lost by default. He scoffs with a smile, eyes darting to where her Blaiddyd sword rested. The beauty of that blade was mocking him. “One sword duel, winner takes it all.” He discards his remaining swords to withdraw the Zoltan one he always had resting on his side. “Don’t let me down.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow, but Sylvain’s laughter broke through.

“Get a grip, Felix! You already won, but look at the mess!” He pointed to the broken blades on the floor and threads of wood and metal. “Professor Jeritza is going to be so pissed at us again; you keep forcing him to buy more swords than necessary. Not even His Highness causes this type of destruction, and that’s saying something.”

“That’s enough, Sylvain.” Dimitri shook his head, cheeks tinting with embarrassment.

“It’s just an observation.” Sylvain winked while letting his arms rest behind his head.

“Nobody asked you!” Felix says, swinging his sword lightly while looking at Byleth. “Well? You in or not?!”

Byleth brought her knuckles near her mouth, pondering for a moment; mostly to aggravate Felix further. 

“Kiddo, just _ Windsweep _his ass.” Jeralt suggests, voicing his support and showing his need of seeing Felix be sent to the ground.

Dimitri’s eye gleams at that, understanding Jeralt’s words; his stomach felt almost overwhelmed by a butterfly sensation. _ Windsweep _is a powerful technique that makes foes unable to counterattack due to how strong you swing; it required precision and much strength. 

What made it so special to him was the fact that it was passed down as a family technique, almost like an heirloom. Jeritza had bested Jeralt in a duel once, and the famous Blade Breaker rewarded him with the knowledge that could be valued as pure gold for a serious duelist like him.

However, Byleth had taught Dimitri the technique not so long ago. It was a joyful and exciting night; not to mention the kisses he received between the seminar were quite delightful; and yet, to see her perform it in actual combat while she used the sword he gifted her was almost making his heart leap out of his throat.

Dimitri brought a hand to his face so he could hide the stupid grin he had.

“Yes, sir.” Byleth stoically announces before nodding, taking out her blade that she sharpens with a side from the black gauntlets she now wore over her arm-length white gloves. 

Everyone observed as the duel began anew, hearts beating in excitement as Byleth held her ground after deflecting Felix’s blade towards him; the motion followed by a harsh swing that soon sent him to the air; part of his brigandine and gorget tearing up. 

Shoulders slightly hunched when Felix finally touched the floor, the landing slightly softer due to the dirt under them. He slightly wheezed and soon spat, sitting up to meet Byleth’s eyes.

“Felix! Are you alright?!” Dimitri was the first to beckon, eyebrows slightly furrowed as his friend was still trying to catch a breather.

“Hmph...Of course I’m alright, you damn boar. Quit your shouting.” Felix’s voice was still raspy, but there was contentment in his features. “I would have been annoyed if your power had remained the same even after seeing the mess you made in the sealed forest…”

“Truly defeating you will only be that more satisfying.” He adds. “I promise that I shall fully surpass you. I'll surpass your technique, your skill with the sword, and your cunning as a warrior!”

Byleth sighs, not minding his competitive strike truly but in the long run she knew it wasn’t the wisest path. “You should strive to become the best of all Fódlan, not just the better between us two.” 

“Would you calm down a little, Felix? Everyone is staring at us weird because of you!” Sylvain chides with a smile.

He huffs, and finally stands as his breathing was regular now; his eyes scanning the damage on his training gear. “You called it _ Windsweep_,” He acknowledges, staring at Jeralt next. “Teach me.”

“Why should I?” Jeralt was composed, letting a hand rest on his hip. “You cause me strife with your father quite frequently, shoo away other duelists in the training grounds and most of all you constantly mock my daughter.”

Byleth looked away, trying not to laugh at Felix’s disappointed face. Dimitri only kept hiding his smile, while Sylvain just openly laughed.

“Besides, this technique is passed down through bloodlines.” Jeralt smiles, “and can be claimed in a duel once in a lifetime. To your bad luck, someone has already claimed this knowledge from me.”

Felix’s lips quirk slightly, looking at Byleth. “I see how it is. Then you, teach me. I have beaten you a few times.”

“That’s dishonorable, Felix. You cannot claim a prize from a past victory; not like this.” Dimitri interrupted, anger nesting in his stomach. 

“His Highness has a point, that’s kinda low.” Sylvain’s breathing had calmed down, though his smile stayed put. “Besides, quite comical since your tush just got handed down to ya!”

“That’s enough you two.” Byleth speaks unfazed, looking at Felix next “I’m afraid I have already taught someone myself.” 

“Who?” Felix asks, and there is silence from the group surrounding him as the distant chatter seemed to emphasize this moment.

It clicks to him.

“You taught _ HIM_?” Felix points derisively at Dimitri, eyes never leaving Byleth’s as he starts to invade her space. “What were you thinking? He could never even proceed to start such a technique without breaking his sword first!” His hands move to hold Byleth by the fur of her cape, “How could you be such a _ fool _?”

“He has already perfected the technique.” She responds, still staying unfazed. “and he is going to be my husband.” A thought comes to mind, though she knows that it will probably cause a brawl between them. “Felix...you usually hate making eye contact with people when you speak. Does that mean you feel comfortable with me?” She whispers while smiling gently.

Felix’s eyes go wide, and color soon invades around his nose. “W—Why you!”

“And there they go…” Sylvain mumbles with a gentle smile as Felix and Byleth start to brawl, movements mostly erratic while the knight clearly has the defensive advantage; soon enough Jeralt walks over to make sure they aren’t seriously injuring themselves; giving an opening for the two younger lads to speak. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“A_—Ah? _ Yes, of course.” Dimitri clears his throat, voice slightly coy while his cheeks stayed warm;he had been dwelling in the happiness of hearing Byleth say such intimate information with no hesitation or shyness; _ her _ husband, yes, he would be _ her _husband soon. 

However, he had to concentrate on what was actually happening and what Sylvain had asked.

“Well, if we were children I suppose this would be rather adorable. In this case, their fighting seems unnecessary and with high risks.” Dimitri sighs, crossing his arms as a smile betrays his words. “Though...seeing them so happy is quite a boon to this day.”

“Hah, right? It’s rather refreshing to see Felix at least smile and fuzz around instead of trying to stab everything that moves.” Sylvain says with a peppy smirk “Not to mention Byleth’s own cheerful expressions...those two have a very eccentric friendship.” Sylvain adds, crossing his arms as well. “I still remember, that no matter how much Felix nagged about Byleth bothering him… he would still get sad if she didn’t write a letter to him, or send some weird thing.”

“Felix will soon be all grown up.” Sylvain pretends to sniff, making Dimitri exhale while his smile stays put. “I can’t believe a few suns ago he would come running to me with a runny nose whenever you and Byleth pranked him…”

“He would cry? Oh no, I’m so sorry for causing you trouble.” Dimitri turns slightly to him, meeting with Sylvain’s smile. “Whenever he would leave the castle he usually left with a smile...since he would prank us in return; and knew Glenn would chide us until our ears fell off.”

Glenn.

Dimitri’s spine feels a rush of coldness, but he pushes it aside when Sylvain wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Hah! Look at you, all worried up. Relax your highness, Felix would cry but out of happiness and excitement.” Sylvain eases him off, shaking his weight a little. “Did you really believe Felix’s schemes were his doing? We both had a blast planning out his revenge against you both.”

Revenge.

Dimitri looks away, not wishing for Sylvain to see how his smile starts to fade away; uncertainty and guilt making way into his heart. 

“Our time here in Garreg Mach has been great, but I’m looking forward to returning back home.” Sylvain sighs, letting go of Dimitri to stretch a little. “The food here is divine, but these mountains are not cold enough! This is supposed to be winter and yet we are free to roam around without heavy cloaks on us_ —Look _.” He emphasizes his point as he flaps his light bunbury cloak. “Practically weightless.”

Dimitri crosses his arms, trying to stay put and not be a bother to anyone; less when everyone is having such a cheerful time. He pulls on his blue cloak, trying to hide his body .“Indeed, but I am grateful that it isn’t colder here, or else Lady Petra would have a harder time moving around the monastery.”

“I guess you’re right.” Sylvain arches an eyebrow, noticing Dimitri’s sudden body seclusion. “I’m just glad Bernadetta was able to help her by making a cloak with some of our useless heavy coats; she’s really amazing—have you ever seen some of her literary pieces? It’s better than Lorenz’s poetry.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t had the time for leisure reading with all that has occurred these last few weeks.” Dimitri is still honest, “I’ve been too immersed trying to break through a few magic casting formulas that have inhibited me from getting a better rank in my faith studies.”

Not to mention that being unable to go pray or listen to the church’s choir in the mornings has extremely plunged down his motivation.

“Well, you should have said something sooner your highness!” Even though Sylvain preferred for others to see him as some dead weight, he couldn’t ignore his friend’s struggle. “Me and lovely Lady Mercedes are always happy to give a hand!”

“How kind of you, and I really appreciate it...but you have helped me enough; you have your own duties to attend.” Dimitri gives him a look, “Do not believe I have forgotten how you meticulously answered almost all your tests to gather exactly a 69.69 point average; you and Claude had quite a laugh at it, but I fail to understand the joking matter.”

Sylvain prepares himself to be chided, but he is happy that Dimitri seems to recover some color now; his innocence was only an extra treat.

“I understand that such grades and ranks in your card will suffice in order to graduate; but is it really what you want for the Gautier legacy in these halls?”

“Not everyone gives so much importance to legacies, your highness. You and Ingrid should understand that.” Sylvain pokes the lion, and he slightly chuckles when Dimitri’s cheeks are getting red due to anger. “However, I shall not bring discomfort to you or the rest of our friends. I promise to do my best from here on out until the end of the year, alright?”

Dimitri sighs, “Sylvain…”

“Cross my heart,” He says, pretending to loop his heart. His smile only grows as he brings Dimitri closer to him again, “Consider it part of my wedding gift to you and Byleth, yeah?”

The prince looks away, doing his best to not pick him up and shove him across half this room. “It seems you still fail to grasp the art of moderation, my friend…”

“Not at all, I simply decide to not grasp it at all!” Sylvain laughs it off, joyful and plentiful as he can feel how the prince was slowly getting riled up. “You know, I talk about how the meals here are delicious, but nothing can compare to the taste of a maiden’s lips.”

Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows at him, “What do you care about leaving here if you will have your lady’s piquancy with you at all times; oh, I envy you my friend—the taste of a maiden who loves you must be simply divine, yes?” He teases on, letting go of Dimitri to walk ahead. “Let your good buddy Sylvain end your misery.” He waves him off, walking towards Jeralt to assist the old captain; and also see in a closer distance how Felix seems ready to give up.

Dimitri’s cheeks stayed warm as he hid with his cloak, almost wishing to become one with the wall. His eyelid lowers and he soon frowns; the coldness knocking on his chest anew. 

He had forfeited the pleasure of an aftertaste long ago, but it didn’t make it less agonizing; and now, the fact he could not know what Byleth’s lips and skin taste like was something that only made the sensation worse. 

Her scent was simply zestful and full of life, it never failed to make his knees weak and his heart soar. It drove him almost to madness at times; he would probably surrender at her mercy if he ever had the opportunity to engrave her taste on his tongue and in his mind.

However, he already surrenders to her without that. He kept staring ahead, at the joyful scene of Sylvain and Jeralt laughing as Felix is against the ground; Byleth sitting on his back while bending an arm in a certain angle that could be considered excruciating. 

Still, Felix’s features were irked yet joyful; and Byleth was absolutely beaming. The people near the furnace had long forgotten about them, but clearly they were merry too.

_ And yet here you are, against the wall like the miserable and pitiful man that you are. _Glenn whispered into Dimitri’s ear, making him close his eye as he tried to push away his words; yet he could swear that a cold hand rested on his shoulder.

_ Don’t look away, you coward. Look at them—How gleeful they are without you, thriving on their own now that a useless princeling is no longer holding them back. _Glenn continued, poisonous and with the full intent to hurt him.

Dimitri crossed his arms a little tighter, taking a sharp inhale. “Please, not here…” He lowly muttered. “Not now.”

_ Ah, you think our suffering ever gives us respite? You selfish, greedy pup. _ Glenn chortles, _ Look at them, your highness. _ He speaks, and Dimitri obeys as he stares at Byleth and Felix again. _ If it weren’t for you, they would probably be merrily together— but no, you took that away from my brother too. Was my life not enough for your greedy hands, princeling? _

“It’s not like that, Glenn…” Dimitri whispers, bringing a hand to his forehead; covering his remaining eye. 

_ You just take, take and take some more. You ignore me—us. Why are you here, doing absolutely nothing as Lady Edelgard continues to breathe? I want her head, I want her life! Do you not wish to save us?! _

“She is not…” Guilty. Edelgard couldn’t be guilty. “I want to save you so badly…”

_ Then kill her; her and all those who have harmed us. _ Glenn’s voice becomes more gentle, _ You are tainted, your highness...would it be fair for them to be tainted too? Will you sacrifice their happiness and lives as well? _

Dimitri uncovers his face, seeing how everyone stood together as those involved in the brawl dusted themselves up; his single eye quivering at seeing Byleth’s gentle smile and the soft blush that caresses her cheeks.

_ Look at her, your highness...how can you believe that you deserve her? You’re disgusting. Your face is marred and your path is one of a broken man; your hands are stained red with the blood of those who sacrificed for you and those you killed despite they were innocent. _

Dimitri looks away and towards the ground, immersing in his reflection that rested on a broken blade. 

_ Your hair is ridiculous, the color of your skin lacks beauty—your whole body is nothing but decayed flesh. You are simply a living corpse. Tell me, your highness...aren’t you disgusted with your appearance? _

Dimitri takes a deep breath.

_ What makes you believe Byleth isn’t disgusted too? _

“She isn’t…” He whispered, “She tells me I’m beautiful, and I...believe her. I wish to believe her.”

_ She lies because you’re pitiful. Stop depending and trusting on everyone; just listen to the thirst of your lance and in our cries of help. _ Glenn pressures on, _ Leave them, and push forward into saving us— don’t you see that Lady Edelgard breathing will eventually harm them too? _

Dimitri takes a few steps, glaring at the blade that soon is under his boot; stepping on it to break it further.

_ Yes, your highness. Give in to this anger—let it guide you; you shall save us all. Maybe then, will you finally be worthy of being alive...and deserving of having Byleth by your side. Do you not wish that? _

Before Dimitri could answer, he heard a soft “_ Coward _!” coming from Felix; while a rushing Byleth came to hide in his arms, using the blue cloak to her advantage. Her warmth quickly took over and made his mind go quiet, pushing Glenn’s voice away.

Jeralt heaved a sigh as Felix rushed to the couple now, soon walking over there to listen better at the next interaction.

“Move, or I will destroy you too.” Felix warned as he looked at the prince.

Dimitri did the contrary, wrapping his arms around Byleth more as he adjusted his cloak around her better; though their boots were still visible. He smiles again as her presence casts away the momentary coldness, and brings radiance back into him. “No, attempt to harm her and I will be forced to intervene.” He answers smoothly and quite frigid, “Choose wisely your next movement.”

Everyone went quiet, though Jeralt hummed soon after. “You heard him.”

Sylvain shook his head. “Your highness, why must you take everything so seriously?” He still smiles.

Felix’s glare deepens, noticing the imminent danger in Dimitri’s stare now. He has seen that lack of mercy on his visage before, though his smile made it more intimidating.

He hated the idea of backing down from a fight, but even he would acknowledge that whenever Dimitri acts like a mountain, he is unmovable.“Hmph_ ... _ couldn’t expect more from the boar, you are_—Ow!” _

Byleth had stretch a leg to kick Felix on his shin, making him take a few steps back to rub the aching area now.

“I had warned you that I would break you if you ever called him that while in my presence; I ignored it before, but you insisted on testing my patience.” Byleth’s face peeks out from the cloak, making everyone calm down. The image was hilarious since Dimitri looked like a tall doll with two heads. “This is my final warning. I will break your leg next time.”

“I would like to see you try, shrub.” Felix said as he gritted his teeth “Stop hiding, or I will go into your room and break all the swords I find there.”

Byleth’s eyes go wide, and everyone goes quiet again; the faintest of quirks on Felix’s lips now.

She sighs, “Felix…” Byleth hides inside the cloak again, enjoying the scent but also the sensation of having Dimitri’s arms around her. “I_—I_ had wished to protect you, but I’m afraid I can no longer do so.” Her voice goes serious and deepens ever slightly, “If you go into my room, I would be forced to...reveal something to you.”

Everyone’s eyebrows furrow at that, sharing glances; the prince looks down into his cloak, but can only see Byleth’s hair.

“This better not be one of your stupid jokes. I have enough with Alois’” Felix warns. “Reveal what?”

“Reveal a message, from the goddess.” She continues.

“From the goddess?” Sylvain chips in, keeping his voice low. “Has...has the goddess spoken to you already?” Given this month’s mission, this was serious_ — _and now Felix seemed to be involved somehow.

Dimitri holds her a little tighter. The goddess’s revelation...what would Sothis tell her? Would she confirm the identity of the Flame Emperor? Order Byleth to leave his side so she may protect this continent? 

Would Sothis manage to see the darkness in his heart and soul, soon ordering for Byleth to slay him?

No, it involves Felix. Did Sothis had plans for Felix...and Byleth?

Glenn’s snarks linger in his mind, and he looks away so nobody notices how his facade is almost falling apart.

“Kiddo, what did she tell you?” Jeralt asks.

“She left behind this special message for Felix Hugo Fraldarius.” Byleth shows her face again, with no emotion escaping.

Everyone comes closer, while Dimitri looks at them again.

Byleth’s lips move, but no voice comes out; and yet, Felix manages to read her words.

‘Fuck yourself, Felix.’

Jeralt and Sylvain share a glance, but soon understand that all was a ruse and start to laugh; Sylvain soon falling to his knees as Felix’s face was completely appalled and angered.

Byleth just smiles and hides in the cloak anew, while Dimitri is just confused_ — _he soon understands that his beloved was probably teasing, making his nerves be at ease. “What...What is it?” He asks, yet that only makes Jeralt and Sylvain start wheezing.

Byleth had turned around to hug Dimitri, and he smiles when she looks upward. 

Nothing matters now, her planting soft kisses against his jaw is enough.

“I had enough from all of you!” Felix warns while taking out his sword, forcing everyone to disperse.

  
  


* * *

“Byleth, you should not speak so informal about the goddess in such a manner. Your banter could have serious consequences if it were to fall in the wrong ears.” Dimitri chided, trying for his words to be taken seriously despite he was smiling.

“If a bishop were to hear me; I would simply say Sothis had ordered me to test the waters in her name.” She says.

“By_leth_.” He frowns.

She giggles as they rested on a bench near the greenhouse. 

They had escaped imminent death by the hands of Felix, but they were trying to cool off and relax now.

“What did you even mouth at him?” He asks.

“It’s better if you do not know; such crass language ever escaping your lips would get me sent straight into the brig; sentence: a lifetime.”

Dimitri’s cheeks fluster at that, but he is now curious and slightly engaged. Byleth was being protected by his cloak, but his arm kept her warm as well. “Do you believe I would ever betray my beloved’s trust?” He asks in a whisper that makes her nest closer. 

Byleth’s cheeks warm up. She ponders for a moment, “Alright.” She rests her chin on his chest, motioning for Dimitri to lower his head to hear her whisper.

There is silence for a moment, but Dimitri looks at her soon enough as his blush intensifies. “Byleth!”

“Hmm, you’re becoming a Noa fruit again.” She bites off a laugh at his embarrassment and perhaps indignation; she kisses his cheek, and that makes him ease off though his skin remained scarlet. Dimitri looks away when Byleth rests against him again, using his flank side to his advantage so those deep eyes wouldn’t strip his soul.

Though he so wished to be stripped.

“Are you calling off our wedding?” Byleth teased.

“I see that you continue to jest.”

Byleth expects that reply, but it made her very happy still. 

The crack of almost barren trees eases them, and their shared warmth provides a momentary sanctuary; there is no need to speak, just simply stay together. Dimitri soon takes one of Byleth’s hands into his, staring at where her ring remains hidden.

“Are you well, Dimitri?” She asks, letting her eyes rest. “You seemed a little alarmed when I rushed towards you in the Knight’s Chamber…”

He could say the truth, but it would force him to explain why he isn’t doing well; that scared and fatigued him.

“I just haven’t been sleeping well…” He begins, and there was still a chance for honesty but he only offers some part of it. “A lot has happened and most of the Blue Lions have fallen behind in their academic duties; myself included. I have stayed up late finishing essays and preparing expositions.”

“I understand.” Byleth says, “I’m sorry all of you have been dragged into this mess…”

“No, please don’t apologize. You had no control over these matters either.” He sighs, “I make it sound horrid, but most of us are just struggling with subjects that weren’t our strength to begin with.”

He looks at her, and his shoulders immediately relaxed when she seems to be at ease too. 

“I see...what is keeping you up at night then?” She opens an eye, and that makes Dimitri crumble and look away.

“Faith studies.” There is sudden shame in his words and features. “I can’t seem to grasp anything beyond a medium healing and simple offensive spell; I’m now able to cast with gloves and even armor on...but that is all.”

“That is all? You speak as if such abilities were small feats.” She sits appropriately, giving him space and also to see him fully. “Why don’t you show me?” Her hands extended.

His eye follows her movements as she discards her gauntlets and gloves, feeling a pleasant tug in his chest at meeting with her ring. The marks on her hands removes all warmth from his face, soon following her lifeline but eventually just settles on the scratches born by her match with Felix. He nests them in his hands, “_ The goddess always lives in the heavens and Fódlan; O goddess from above, please transform my energy into life—heal this marred flesh.” _ He softly chanted, manifesting a soft blue aura from his hands that soon began restoring Byleth’s hands.

Byleth blinked as she observed how tiny trails of blue crossed along her palms, gentle threads that would embrace her small cuts until they were no more. “I see…” Her smile is gentle as she flips her hands to see his work. “You’re a proximate healer.”

“Proximate?” He asks, taking her hands back since he still wanted to keep them warm. 

“Healing magic can either be adjacent or distant; our casting can be affected by our personality traits or other techniques we have mastered_ .” _ She looks at him, but his attention remains on their hands. “I’m not saying you should stop trying to learn new abilities, but everyone has a limit.” She explains and then reassures, “You find joy in interpersonal relationships and arduous work, you consider a good defense to be one that is quite offensive _ —a_nd you can be quite _ stubborn._ It’s understandable why distant healing may not be your strength.”

Dimitri musters a short laugh, hunching slightly as he rests his head on Byleth’s shoulder instead. “I’m receiving a personal seminar by Byleth Eisner...I am quite honored.”

“Hmph.” Her lips quirk, closing her eyes next.

“I still wish to aim higher...is there any advice you can give me?” He ends up muttering.

“I am afraid I’m the wrong person to ask. I’m not able to cast distant healing magic either.”

He scoffs with a smile. 

“Marianne and Mercedes are good options, however.” She rests a hand on his head, petting him gently. “Sylvain and Ashe as well_ — _I would suggest you approach Ashe, he is quite cheerful and in hopes of repaying your kindness for the times you guided him in lance play.”

Dimitri didn’t wish to impose on anyone, but he had no other option if he wishes to pull on his own weight and not defraud all those who have high hopes of him; he wouldn’t be able to face her and Rodrigue if he fails to graduate with special honors.

_ You will fail. You always fail everyone, Dimitri. _A voice whispered, making him recoil further into Byleth’s warmth.

“R—Repay me? Nonsense, I was the one who pressured him on for us to be sparring partners in these last few days.” He speaks, slightly hoarse. “I’m just glad I was useful to him.”

Byleth blinks, noticing a slight tremble on his hands. “More than useful, Dimitri...you were kind and patient; he is handling a lance better on land thanks to you.” She speaks more gently, “Ingrid the other day couldn’t stop talking of how he managed to break part of her Cuirass with a single Shatter Slash.”

He doesn’t answer to that, and she prefers to not pressure ahead. “Dimitri...” She starts, pressing her lips on the shell of his ear to make him squirm for more pleasurable reasons. “The goddess has given me a revelation for you.”

He snorts, and slowly his skin is starting to fluster again; cold snarls in his mind being replaced by her tender banters instead. “_ Beloved... _”

“Yes, she speaks to me, Dimitri…_ Oh chosen one, heed my call: _guide the handsome one into revealing the contents of his small satchel; but only after he lays his head on your lap and allows for his eye to rest.” On a fast movement, she moves away and drags the prince down; making him yelp.

Dimitri’s cheeks are bright again, and he feels thankful that his good eye was facing her thighs_ —maybe _he shouldn’t feel that grateful. “Byleth!” He shrieks but doesn’t move away as he instead settles his body better on the bench.

At least he isn’t unconscious this time. 

He obeys, closing his eye as he listens to the ruffle of her cape; soon feeling it against him. He would protest of this unnecessary attention for him, but her fingers passing on his hair quells all attempts on doing so. Truly, the prince never thought that a seclusive bench out of a few in this small resting area would become his favorite spot in the whole monastery.

“Do you mind us resting like this as we wait for Dedue, Ashe, and Petra to finish their gardening duties for the day? We could interrupt them_ — _but I’m honestly happy that Dedue is sharing his hobbies with more people.”

“It would be rude and selfish of me to not agree with you.”

“Right…” She teases.

“I mean it.”

“Hmm…” She hums. “Very well.” Her eyes glimmer when Dimitri seems to be undoing the satchel from his sword belt; given by all the moving occurring under her cape. There is no protest when the satchel comes to rest in her hands. “I was only jesting, you don’t need to show me.”

“It is alright, its contents are for you...That’s the reason I entered the Knight’s Chamber in the first place. I simply got distracted by your duel with Felix.” He smiles as he turns slightly, preferring to face the sky and her instead_ — _the afternoon sun felt extremely nice.

“Oh?” Byleth smiles too, settling the satchel on his chest. “Wait...are these vanilla rolls filled with berry jam?” She asks as one is already making its way to her mouth, nibbling on it. “Like_—_mmm, they make them in Fhirdiad?”

Dimitri holds in a laugh since her words were already muffled; her mumbles were extremely adorable. “I accompanied Mercedes and Annette into town to help them with their bags earlier today...there was a stall that was selling the pastries. I apologize for not giving them to you sooner, they must be quite cold n_ —” _He was silenced when a roll was shoved into his mouth.

He stayed pleasantly quiet, munching on the pastry; there was no taste, but the softness was still very nice.

“Thank you.” She says as her hand is reaching for another roll, “These have always been my favorite…but you already knew that, did you not?” His silence and the way he rests more comfortably tell her much; while staring at him was nice, she rested more on the bench and looked at the sky_ — _allowing for Dimitri to feel less watched and judged.

They take a moment to simply enjoy this, and even when the pastries had been consumed, they stayed like this as Byleth reached into her own bag to get out a large scroll that she needed to read and write a few things on it; the prince now simply resting as his mind was soothed by the sound of leaves, water and his beloved’s breathing and soft whispers.

In all honesty, he wished for Dedue to take more time for himself today_ — _a part of him desires so because he knew it would make his friend happier, but also resting like this could be compared to a peaceful dream.

His features were soft as he turns his head to see her better, smiling gently when he noticed some jam caught on the corner of her lips; absentmindedly he moved a hand to hold her face, cleaning her mouth with his thumb.

She doesn’t react to his touch, still caught in her scribbling on the scroll; her mouth opens to catch his thumb and nibble on it; making his breathing hitch and a powerful heatwave crash on all his body.

“Mmm...Sunflower oil.” She mumbled,letting go of his finger with a hot pop. “It’s better than squash grease for the type of leather that your gloves are made from. Did Dedue replace it for you?” She asks, but Dimitri answers by slowly curling on his side as his face hides on her lap now.

“Dimitri?” She looks down, but can only see how beaming red his ear was. “Are you alright, love?”

Oh, he was more than alright_—_but him feeling so good was completely inappropriate; he was thanking all four saints that his cloak and her own cape were covering his body, or else it would be obvious what was wrong with him at the moment. 

“I’mfinepleasedonotmindme.” His response was out of breath.

He had stared like a deprived animal how her tongue swirled on his thumb, the coldness of her eyes yet the warmth of her cheeks and mouth was an explosive yet delicious combination for his body and mind.

“You’re not making a good job of proving that you are alright, Dimitri.” She jests, patting his head as her eyes dart to the scroll again. “If you faint again, I will carry you around the whole monastery instead of going straight to your room this time.”

She gasped for air when his arms snaked around her waist_ — _ she weakly laughed next. “No, okay. I won’t carry you around.I promise.”

Byleth couldn’t see it, but Dimitri had a full grin.

She rolls up the scroll, slapping his head with it. “This is indecent behavior, _ your highness. _ Do not forget that the goddess watches _ everything.” _Another banter in her usual aloof way, that only made it more hilarious and true in his heart.

Dimitri stayed put as he was, and slightly lets her go when her breath grazed his ear_ — _a welcomed sensation despite it worked not in his favor against the problem he had in his pants. Her scent sent him to mortal heaven he supposed, and when his hand caught her nape to make them be trapped in a searing kiss, he surely knew this moment was ethereal.

The position was odd but not uncomfortable, and her puff of air against his tongue made them forget all about it_ — _her breasts resting against a side of him could make him squirm in place. She was gentle and so very sweet. He may not know the taste of her skin and lips, but he was so very grateful at knowing how sharp her teeth are or how her little gasps and soft moans are simply exquisite to his ears.

“You are very devilish_—_demanding a reward for bringing me pastries.” She mutters while sharing soft kisses, the tease makes him giggle against her mouth. They pull away but his face goes back hiding against her, and she pulls on her cape to hide his head now; or else she would probably drag him to a corner.

He wanted to drag her away as well, but the schedule ahead did not permit it; nor the constant eyes that now follow both of them. It was agonizing truly, but their bed was already made and had no other choice but to simply lay on it.

“Why would you assume I was expecting a reward?” Dimitri finally speaks when his breathing calmed down, staying in a curved position to hide his obvious excitement; though the sting in his lips was making it quite difficult. The painful throb in his pants soon subsides, making breathing a little easier.

She chuckles after a moment, “You were not?”

“Never. Your happiness is a present itself _ .” _

The scroll extends again, “Are you Sylvain in disguise?” His groan made her ignore when he pulled the cape away from his face. His stare was strong and intense, keen and amorous.

Even she has her limits when keeping her emotions in check, the way her cheeks begin to heat up prove it as much. This long-lasting silence was also quite unnerving “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Her eyes widen a little.

“You are a brave and kind leader, headstrong and keen when giving orders but extremely kind when giving praise, advice or honest condolences. Earnestly curious at heart and seriously reserved at times; respectful to differences and open-minded to change and feedback.” He spoke without falter, “Never hesitating when help is needed—a trustworthy and loyal ally but ruthless as a foe, a very passionate and honest...lover.” 

He takes a rest, and her surprise makes him falter but he pushes away his insecurities. “Quite stubborn at times and even a little rash, and with a bad quirk of always overworking her hands instead of delegating tasks...but those faults remind me, and most of us those present in your life, how reliable and... real you are. Reachable, would be the correct word.”

Her eyes avert somewhere else, and he moves away from her lap to return the cape; placing it on her; his touch was placid and precise when he adjusted her emblem and pauldron too. 

“I don’t say it enough, but if it weren’t for you...I don’t know where I would be right now.” He shakes his head, “I know...that being the goddess’s chosen one must be quite an excruciating pressure on your shoulders_ — _please know that for me, and the rest of those who love you, you will always be our Byleth.” He says, “You can always rely on us.”

She finally moves, setting the scroll on her legs as her eyes still remain empty. “I see.”

A short answer, but it was expected after all that he dropped on her_ — _sudden and out of nowhere. 

_ Incredible job, you fool. You are supposed to make her feel good, not uncomfortable. _He chided himself, “I...apologize for speaking out of turn.” She raises a hand to make him stop, and soon settles it on his leg.

“Nonsense, I...just feel very happy right now.” She speaks, “So very happy…and I have no clue what to do or say.”

He smiles when her features soften, and she beams a smile too_ . _

“I don’t remember Fhirdiad rolls making people bond and open up like this…” Byleth says as she turns to see him. “Neither making you so bold and forward_ — _give me a warning next time, will you?”

“Of course,” He says with a grin. “I cannot promise immediate results, however.”

The atmosphere changed again, she truly didn’t mind how erratic their interactions have become. “You want me to smack you with the scroll again?”

“No mam.” He looks away, even if his smile was put and his heart felt like soaring into the sky.

There is cheerful quietude again, but his eye falls on the scroll Byleth stares at so constantly. He simply scans the contents, not truly reading since he didn’t want to invade her privacy. 

“Alexandre...may I share something with you? A few things actually...” She says, calmly but obviously rubbing on his edges.

“I’m honored for this trust.” He replies evenly as well.

“I’m serious. I am in need of you lending me an ear.”

“You may take everything from me, Byleth.”

She rubs the trunk of her nose to not laugh. “You are so unbelievable sometimes_—_and then wonder why you received so many anonymous love letters before; actually, you still do...”

“It’s clear they were after the Blaiddyd lineage and hoping to join a noble family.” He seriously says, frowning slightly as he crosses his legs. 

“Oh?” She lifts her hand to smack his chest, softly to not hurt herself with his armor. “This puff and proud posture,” She flicks his nose next, “or this point nose,” her hand passes on his chin “or this strong chin has nothing to do with it? How delusional.”

He could fall in her delightful trap, but for once he remains quiet and accepts the compliments_ — _He looks away, however.

Sensing another breaking point in him, she leans closer but only to hug one of his arms, staring at nothing too as she meditates on her words for one last time. “It’s quite a long tale, are you sure?”

A kiss on her head prompts for her to continue, “I cannot recall exactly when I began to do mud cakes, but I know the reason. Growing up with my father as he trained me to be a mercenary left little openings to make meaningful interactions with people, but the mud was everywhere, and so I could make little castles or mountains...and speak with them.”

Dimitri’s eyebrows furrow as he looks at her.

“I know there were opportunities where I could have made friends, but usually me meeting eye to eye with someone resulted in us fighting and my blade plunging into their chest.” She says, “It made me wonder if I ever made any connection with someone… would I be forced to kill them too?”Her voice stays calm, “As my blade continued to kill, people’s attempts to interact with me also seemed to fade.”

“My father noticed this I suppose, and he tried to remedy the situation...but I was too far gone in that moment; I continued to obey orders if it meant that there was food on the table, and mud cakes kept being made only to be destroyed a few minutes after.” She pauses, “Yet...on my 13th birthday I met this lad that refused to stop staring into my eyes; even as I ripped apart wolves, or dissected insects when I was ordered to take care of him.”

He wished to interrupt, but only held her close instead. This could have made her stop, but instead, it gave her the strength to continue.

“He kept talking and looking at me. He wouldn’t question the price of my loyalty or sword, he preferred to ask what I liked and question why I did certain things; instead of going away as everyone did, he insisted on staying to listen to whatever explanation I could give.” She nuzzles into the wool of his coat, “He would lure answers out of me with pretty swords and delicious food...but then just seeing him was enough to make me want to talk.”

“This lad sounds like quite the opportunist_ — _ I don’t like him_. _” Dimitri jests tenderly and feels relief when she softly snickers at that.

“How can you judge him like so?” Their hands intertwined, and she feels nothing but contentment. “He then brought more people...and I didn’t know what to do. I kept making mud cakes, trying to practice...but instead of them being destroyed, they would get decorated with sticks until they eventually disappeared by the rain or the wind.”

“His friendship and kindness made me happy, his eagerness to learn and help made me hopeful; when his instructor pushed him past his limits I would get so aggravated...his missteps and whenever he got hurt made me worry” A sigh, “and whenever we couldn’t meet, I was left sad and empty.”

Her eyes close, and she knows this tale has dragged long enough. “I don’t say it enough, but if it weren’t for you...I don’t know where I would be right now.” Their gazes meet. “Probably dead, or living a life full of misery.” 

“Byleth…” He softly mutters.

“I love you,” She brings a hand to pass it on his cheek, letting it rest there. “I deeply cherish you...and I want to be absolutely sure that you understand that. You mean a lot to me; and to so many others, Dimitri...”

His eye closes, but he sinks into her touch and voice like he usually does. He felt everything and absolutely nothing at all in this moment_—_nothing but a placid sensation sitting in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re hiding something from me, Dimitri...something that is hurting and stealing sleep from you.” She says, “I cannot force you to speak, nor demand that you disclose everything...but please know that whatever you may tell me...I will always believe you.”

“You cannot promise that Byleth...there are things that simply do not exist_—_no matter how much we convince ourselves of so.”He whispers, defeated. “No matter how much we wish for things to be true…or false.”

“The pain and anguish they cause on you is real, and that alone is enough for me to believe in them.”

He scoffs and then chuckles at that, strained and not very pleasant. “If I were to tell you that cats fly...would you believe me?”

“In a world where pegasus and wyverns exist? Of course.”

Dimitri rests his head on hers, scoffing but with a genuine smile this time. “You never relent, do you?” He heavily sighs. “It’s not prudent for you to tell me such words...it’s a naive promise, is it not? I can always hide and lie...”

“Hmm...standing against all odds, then?”

His mouth felt dry at the moment. She has always believed in his words_—_challenging them at times when reason had to take place in order to avoid crashing into a dangerous scenario. This constant and unfaltering support made it so hard to not believe in her; to not simply say his thoughts:

_ Edelgard is the Flame Emperor. She’s the reason you almost died. She is the one that caused our love ones to perish and for those with lingering regrets to always hold down to our ankles. _

He wishes to say:

_ They tell me she needs to die in order for them to rest in peace, but...I cannot believe it, Byleth. I don’t want to kill her; she’s my step-sister. A once friend. I know I must hate her and slash her throat; a part of me craves to do it...but something deep inside tells me that isn’t what I truly want. _

_ This need for revenge is not my own, but of them. How can I fulfill my promise to my loved ones if I refuse to heed the calling of my birthright? I am a monster, no matter how I look at it—I am nothing but a walking corpse. I have taken so many lives already, why not simply take one more that would bring them peace? _

“I…” He whispers, “I like that so much more...it sounds more like a cooperative promise, don’t you think?” He nuzzles into her hair, taking in her scent. “Thank you, my beloved...there are things I do wish to tell you; but I am afraid if I were to speak now I could be forced to take my words back...and that is something I cannot allow to happen.”

“Understood...just please, promise me that you will tell me when the pressure is too much.”

“I promise...I will tell you everything when I’m ready.”

They stay together like this, his chest feeling more at ease while she appears more relaxed; the prince doesn’t want for this conversation to be the last one they have in this precious spot. He had told her that joy was fleeting, and he refused for such happiness to keep slipping away through his fingers.

“That scroll appears to have more weight than a boulder.” He says, allowing Byleth to grab the culprit again while they come to stare at the words together. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Listening would help more than you realize...but I think I have taken enough of your time for today.”

“You told me you would share a_ few _ things.” He tried to charm his way in, and it worked.

“Don’t be greedy.” She still protested, “You will regret having to sit here an extra half hour_ —pray _that Dedue arrives before then.”

The prince stays quiet so his beloved could begin explaining all her notes_, unsurprisingly _it all had to do with things that were occurring here in the monastery and also a few events happening in some parts of the kingdom: his eye would gleam whenever her voice showcased excitement or certain pride.

Byleth would explain how the orphans had learned basic swordsmanship but now Jeralt had continued to further teach them in their stead. She looks at him, and he always enjoys how her gaze never falters against him. He was genuinely interested and surprised when her finger passed over unique farming techniques she found for Ingrid; or how she was planning to pass her horse to Ashe since the young man was ready for horseback training_—_and because in these last few days, her horse enjoyed more Ashe’s touch and care.

“I understand what you are trying to do, but your stallion has been with you a long time…” He needs to interject, “Are you sure Ashe will be able to tame it?”

“He already does. Besides, it’s rather pointless of me to have a stallion when my focus now should be training with my Griffin.” A numb answer as she keeps scanning information. “Ashe will be a Bow Knight, he needs a large stallion that can jump on almost any terrain, and due to my height and weight, my horse is less heavy than others. It’s perfect for him.”

“Of course.” He wouldn’t dare to challenge her observation, not when she has planned everything perfectly. “Hah, I’m sure he will be elated with the news.” He smiles, already imagining how Mercedes will probably bake a nice cake to celebrate the moment.

“I hope that’s the case, Ashe has gone through a lot...and yet always offers compassion and kindness.” She says, “Many of us could learn from him_—_myself included.”

“Indeed…” His smile grows weaker, “His heart is never drawn toward darkness...he is very strong.”

“Yes, and Faerghus need people like him more than ever now.” She adds solemnly, but decides to keep the conversation flowing. “I have been a witness in trials these last few mornings...the brig is slowly being emptied.”

He looks away as he asks, his eye hosting lukewarm anger. “They are letting criminals go?” 

“Mostly those that made light offenses. Small brawls in the open plaza or light theft. The thief leader that I marked with the Blaiddyd crest will serve three years of prison for attempted murder, however. Her companions will serve two.”

Dimitri puffs out air, slightly annoyed and incredulous. “Less than five years? They harmed the innkeeper and tried to slaughter you. People have died for less things than that on these grounds…”

“It showcases how corrupted the system is then.” She mutters, giving him a look that makes him go quiet as well. “I...was the one who asked for their sentence to be less. I failed to handle that situation properly and...also humiliated them, keeping them alive was the least I could do.”

“I see…” He mutters too, lips staying thin. There is no need for senseless killing; and the fact that people can be forgiven and allowed to atone gives him hope...and yet, there was this strong rage in him that those who tried to harm Byleth would get away with it.

Kostas attempted to harm Byleth, and he made sure that bastard didn’t get to live for another day.

_ You’re such a hypocrite, your highness. _ Glenn whispered before laughing softly. _ You disgusting monster. _

He glares at nothing but soon makes his face go back to normal when Byleth suddenly stands up. The coldness that invaded his body was immediate as she readjusts her gloves and gauntlets. “Byleth?”

“We should get going. Perhaps Dedue and the others are having too much fun and totally forgot that they have other duties to attend,” She wraps up the scroll and looks at him with a smile “_—_Or I’m simply curious what is taking them so long and I want to see. You better not tell anyone.”

She extends a hand, and he stares at it since he notices she was wearing the ring over the cloth. The glint of silver almost made him sigh. “Come on, I won’t let you stay behind.”

His chuckle was soft, “Are you making me your partner in crime?” He holds it and stands up gladly, soon walking together towards the large doors of the greenhouse. 

“We promised against all odds, remember?” A tease.

Damn it all, but blessed he still felt. “Maybe this engagement should be called off…” He decides to push her buttons as well. Leaving behind all his uncertainty and malicious feelings.

“After all the times you have seen me barf, I believe you owe me this marriage as an act of courtesy.”

The entry to the greenhouse was supposed to be a quiet one, but his laughter gave their position away.

Between a few hedges and small wooden boxes with carrot sprouts, Ashe and Petra stood out the most despite Dedue was with them; the vassal was hunched over, using a watering can but not exactly to pamper the plants.

“Sir Byleth! Your highness!” Ashe was the first to beam, waving a greeting as the couple walked closer. “I am so glad you are here. You must see this!”

“You must already be coming close. Please, your eyes will delight in this.” Petra added too.

Dedue reacted immediately at hearing his title, but Petra rested a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn’t stand. “Your highness. Do you require my services?”

“At ease,everyone. Please.” Dimitri asked as they finally joined them, but everyone went quiet as all eyes centered in where the water was falling.

It was on Feh, she was extending her wings and cleaning her feathers, accepting Dedue’s help to bath herself.

“Owls like her are quite fiercing in my homeland.” Petra smiled, “Too see such beautiful creature be so docile...gives me great happiness.”

“I cannot believe it...but seeing it with my own eyes…” Dimitri came closer to the group, Byleth staying behind since she was happy to observe from a different angle. “Are owls from Brigid pure white too?” He asks.

“Brigid is very hot, so we do not have snow.” Petra explains as she wraps her coat around a little tighter to her body, two thin cloaks offering extra warmth to her. “Their feathers are rich brown; some even look like coral statues by how many shrimp they may be consuming.”

“They must be so beautiful…” Ashe mutters, letting his face rest on a hand but then looks at the rest of those present; except Dedue, he was enjoying the sight of Feh. “Your highness, have you noticed?” He whispers, making Dimitri look at him a little confused. “Look at Dedue’s smile…”

Petra catches their whispers, bringing a hand to cover her little smile. 

Dimitri stares at Dedue, and he smiles but hides it too_ — _or else he would probably let out a short chortle. His eye darts to Byleth, but she was staring at their friend already. “How...long has he been smiling?” Dimitri whispers, and Ashe shrugs his shoulders.

“I lost count of the minutes, your highness. I’m sorry...we were taking care of some weeds, and then Feh arrived and well; the rest is history.” Ashe mumbles as he looks at Dedue again. Petra gets closer to them, and a peaceful silence follows as the larger man moved the watering can away to grab a cloth, helping the owl to dry up.

“Owls are beautiful, but a comrade’s smile is the best beauty of all.” Petra says, and everyone agrees by not interrupting this small and peaceful moment.

This time it was Byleth’s turn to gaze and enjoy this moment. Dedue’s evident joy of one creature not feeling uncomfortable or afraid of his presence and touch, made her realize what a beautiful and gentle nature he truly possesses. 

The greenhouse was warmer than other areas, but the close connection and friendly talk between the present students made her realize how precious these moments of peace are.

A peace that may be shattered by Edelgard if she declares war.

_ Would Petra be forced to serve in Edelgard’s army? The youngest commander I would ever have to face. _ Byleth wondered. _ Will Ashe stay behind under Count Rowe’s laws in order to protect Lonato’s legacy, and keep his siblings safe? or would he accept to come serve in Fhirdiad to keep Lonato’s ideals and his siblings free there instead? _

_ Would Dedue ignore my orders and advice to follow Dimitri’s instead?—no matter how chaotic they may be. Despite how much Shamir and Mercedes have chided him for such blind obedience? _ Her thoughts continue.

_ Dimitri… _

_ Dimitri. _

_ Dimitri, what will you do? _

Her eyes stay on the prince for a moment, taking in the sight of his warm cheeks and the healthy shine of his hair and skin; his gaze, however, it was so soft and full of love and light.

His smile, so precious and beautiful.

Everyone’s smiles. Pure and mellow, _humane. _

Her students, her friends_—her family. _Homes will be shattered and parents will be forced to say goodbye to their children; it breaks her heart that she won’t be able to protect everyone.

She will still try, and at least she can surely promise to herself and silently to them: She will protect them, no matter the cost. 

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Dedue asks a little surprised, making all attention shift to him again. “Do you need anything?”

“Isn’t it obvious, my friend? Your happiness...it’s simply spellbinding us. We cannot help to be enthralled by the sheer force of that smile of yours.” Dimitri says, and everyone starts laughing when Dedue looks away embarrassed. “W_ —What?” _His voice breaks unevenly, feeling extremely bashful too; he looks for refuge in Byleth’s gaze, but it’s only his ultimate undoing.

“After those words, _ your highness. _ I believe we owe Dedue a nice meal.” Byleth speaks with a small grin. “I think Feh has been pampered enough for today. Everyone, time go clean up _ — _Dimitri and I will treat you to a nice meal today for a job well met.”

“No, please! It’s not necessary.” Ashe meekly interrupts, “Please, allow for me and Dedue to make the meal instead!”

“Make you cook after completing such arduous work here? Nonsense.” Dimitri adds in, clearing his throat to bring composure into his being again, or at least try to. “Do not worry, we won’t destroy the kitchen this time.”

Dedue finally stands, his face still warm as he lets Feh rest on one of his arms. “Your highness…”

“Hmm, it is rude to refuse sanctuary of food and company when it comes from trusting allies.” Petra chips in, trying to support the couple. “ It would be a great honor to be joining you as guests.” She turns to see Dedue and Ashe.

“Well…” Ashe turns to see Dedue, and he smiles. “We cannot deny an offer from nobles such as His Highness and Princess Petra; Sir Byleth is the one the goddess has blessed.” 

“That is not_—” _The rest tried to protest in unison, but Dedue spoke soon after. 

“That is true.” Dedue nods, offering a small smile. “We will secure this area and go clean ourselves after we are done; to be presentable for lunch.”

Petra and Dimitri sigh, and Byleth only shakes her head. It was a bittersweet victory, but a victory nonetheless. Those in the greenhouse observed as Byleth soon dragged Dimitri away_—an_d by how the prince’s shoulders were hunch, it was obvious he was being teased for his bold words.

Dedue wasn’t allowed to continue working, instead, he was pushed to a corner where his only mission now was to keep drying up Feh and making sure she doesn’t eat anything poisonous.

Ashe and Petra were making sure all windows were tightly shut, working together so the glass wouldn’t slip out of its frame.

“I have...surprise. People from Northern Faerghus are not that cold.” She says, making Ashe look at her curiously but with a smile. “In the Empire, I always got to reading stories of how their warriors be closing their hearts.” A whisper.

“Those stories were not wrong. People from there do tend to be like that...but His Highness and the others are very different_ — _Even Felix. If you ask me, those nobles are everything except cold.” He chuckles but then gasps, “Please don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Secret I’ll be keeping, do not worry.” Petra smiles, standing together once they finished but took a moment so Dedue could continue coddling Feh a little longer. “The people of Faerghus have high efficiency. I am liking that_ . _Working together like this brings much joy.”

“Yes, I enjoy it too...I am glad you like to spend time with us like this.” 

“Ashe, would you be joining me later in the library after we meal? I have the hope that I can be fixing something in the Traveler’s journal.”

“Hmm?Oh, of course! I was planning to visit the library later anyhow. Tell me, will you add something more about Brigid today?” He asks as they walk back to Dedue.

“Yes, the professor had recommended me to do so. I be adding one note, but now I cannot be stopping.” She says, and looks at the taller man. “Everything is secured. We may take our leaving now.”

Dedue refuses Petra’s attempt of returning his cloak, and Ashe follows on his example even if the younger man started to tremble as they walked toward the sauna.

**15th**

A free Sunday again, and despite that Dimitri wished to awake in a calm manner_ —_his body had other plans.

His body was already drenched in sweat, soon kicking the cover off the bed in an attempt to cool off. He soon groans against the pillow, turning around fully to press against the bed more.

Dimitri felt half awake, and yet he was slowly giving in to the pleasant yet chaotic dream he was having.

_ “My love, won’t you please touch me?” _ Byleth would whisper at him in his lecherous fantasy. There she was, resting in his bed while her nudeness makes his mouth water and his cock twitch. _ “Please, my lord. I need you…” _

He growled at the title that escaped her lips, but he wasn’t exactly bothered. Her skin felt like heaven when his lips passed by the curves of her legs, his tongue greedily swirling on her firm stomach and then staying on the fullness of her chest; her small gasps and moans made him shiver and hum. 

His fingers soon trail on her body, enjoying how she soon squirmed and whispered an eager _ Yes. _ “_You belong to me…_” He whispered against her ear, his tongue passing on the sensitive skin of her nape to hear her gasp while her toes curl. 

“_Yes, my lord_.” She replies calmly, and half-lost to lust_. _Her eyes are tightly closed, and hips soon jolt forward when deft fingers pass between her wet folds; gently circling around her clit. 

“_Look at me,_” He orders and she immediately obeys, gasping against him when he had moved to see her flushed cheeks; delighted by how lost those eyes were. “You’re so beautiful, my beloved.” He whispers, hissing softly when her nails start to follow the muscles of his back. 

“_Please, Dimitri. My love…_” Her eyes falter against his heavy and lustful gaze. “_Touch me, touch me like no one else can_.” A broken sigh follows but then she takes a sharp inhale when her entrance is finally filled by his fingers; deliciously invading and pushing her closer to the edge.

“_That’s right, no one else can touch you like this._” He growled near her ear again, moaning at how slick and warm his fingers felt inside of her. “_You arouse me to no end...do you enjoy it, Byleth? Coming undone like this in my bed? By my hand?” _

He continues to circle her clit, and that’s enough to make her answer whatever he wished. “_Yes!” _ She starts screaming ardently, “_I enjoy everything—oh, please. Don’t stop.” _Her pretty lips go thin, and she soon bites on them when her orgasm finally bursts.

His single blue shines as he moves back to look at his work, observing how slick trails of her essence coat the rest of his hand and soon wets the bed. “_Perfect_,” He says breathlessly while taking his hand back, hastily moving down to let his face fall between her legs and guide the rest of her orgasm with his tongue. 

Her screams are nothing but delicious, and the way she pulls on his hair while his nose dips into her teal curls was nothing but perfection. His cock keeps throbbing, and his release is soon to come if he keeps licking her clit.

Damn it all, he wouldn’t move. Less when her thighs are attempting to crush his skull. “_Hah, you greedy thing_…” He whispers with a smirk, tongue swirling yet again while her cunt was invaded by his fingers soon enough, the prince greedily wishing to bring her pleasurable relief again.

“_Yes, please fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, your highness!” _ She begs as her hands held down the blanket instead. _ “Take it all, all of it…” _A softer plight as she gave in against his lips again; eyes hazed by complete euphoria while a bright smile appears now.

That mouth of hers, so rowdy and crass. So shameful and determined_—he loved it. _He was so weak to it; demonstrated so as he moaned against her; pulling his fingers out to lick them clean and growl of never knowing the taste. 

He soon rests on his knees when her legs moved away on their own. The sight was beautiful, her being so open and ready for his cock. He did not deserve her, and so he starts pumping his cock instead. 

“No, I want it.” She protests as her lips form a soft curve, her eyes sharp again. “_I want your cock, Dimitri.” _

That could have been enough to finally send him to heaven, but he was suddenly pushed down; her body being the one to trap this time. “_ Byleth…” _ He shivers as her mouth trails on his chest and stomach, but the hotness of her mouth soon caught the start of his cock.

“_Does my lord like this?_” She teases before spitting on the head, passing her hand along the length until she grabbed his balls, that felt tight and full. “_Oh, you have a nice load just for me…_” A breathless tease before her lips slowly swallowed him, humming at the sensation of her mouth and throat getting used by him.

_ “You...” _ His voice lowered and he groaned as she bopped her head, enjoying the sight of her breasts following the motion while her eyelashes began to catch some tears. “_I’ll take you like this._” He promises while his hand catches a bundle of her hair before starting to thrust into her mouth; making her gasp but moan in delight. “_I’ll mark you—defile you, make it clear that you belong to me!” _

A few more thrusts and he finally comes, his load heavy and warm that forces Byleth pull away to finally breathe; trails of white escaping from the corner of her mouth that she soon licks clean. “_Dimitri… _” A whisper followed by a hot giggle, her tongue passing extra times on his cock that gives her the reward of hearing him moan again. 

_ “Byleth...I love you so much, my Byleth..."_

“Byleth!” He screams against the pillow, guttural and almost rueful. His eye finally opens, and the prince looks at himself and the mess he made on his bed.

_ Again. _

“Wh...What?” He grabs a bundle of his hair, pushing it away from his face but then regrets the motion; he had a full glimpse of the mess of his nightclothes. He groans annoyed this time, falling on his back as he tried to calm his breathing.

“She doesn’t belong to you, you disgusting...animal.” He chided himself, “You_ deplorable_ excuse of a man…” 

These dreams_—_no, nightmares. They were less severe and agonizing than those nightmares where ghosts claim to be saved or wished for his death, but they still stole sleep and reminded him of how repugnant he was.

Byleth has been blessed by the goddess, and her legacy brings forth a race of mystical and powerful beings. 

The Flame Emperor may be his step-sister, ready to consume this land with war and pain.

And yet here he was, having dreams where his beloved gives in to his deepest fantasies_ —disgusting _desires. He doesn’t deserve to kiss her, less enjoy her body in such a way; he could blame the lack of intimacy by the past and current events, the lack of privacy they now had.

Failing to touch himself without the risk of getting injured by his monstrous strength. Oh, just the thought of Byleth arriving to the infirmary while he is being treated from his loins made his blood rush cold.

_You are a failure. You cannot even bring relief to your body by yourself. _

He should be grateful that she is no longer being tarnished by him. But no, his body and his damn disgusting soul wanted the contrary.

_ Felix would bring her more pleasure and happiness than you. _ A voice whispered, _ Hah, even Hubert would be a better lover and husband than you. Anyone would be a better lover._

He pushes the sneer aside, “You stupid beast,” He muttered to himself as he rose from the bed, gathering the mess of his sheets angrily; his clothes soon joining the bundle. “You horrible, nasty, vulgar piece of rubbish.” He continued to belittle his body, his soul_. _ “You must protect her, love her_—Respect _her_. _” He grumbled as he changed into random clothes, not really caring for his appearance since he needed to rush into the sauna and hide in a private bath; where he could wash away the evidence of his crime.

He can wear his uniform later, look like a presentable human by then.

“You can’t make her worry, you cannot hold her back.” A whisper. He adjusts his eyepatch messily, not having a mirror anymore for he had smashed them all. It covered his horrible scar and that it was all that mattered. “You won’t fail her, not her.”

Thankfully it was still an hour before dawn, so his walk while holding his crime did not spark any rumors; though the passing knights would stare at him momentarily before walking away faster. Dimitri’s face was cold and unfriendly_, _the knights could only assume that mouthing a single thing to him would gather them a death sentence.

Those who ready the sauna and baths made little contact with the prince as well, nothing but an obligatory _good morning _that never got a response back. They are already used to this by other nobles, but the prince was always courteous and grateful to them.

No response today and neither yesterday_—_and even farther back.

The water was not boiling yet, a sign of respite for the prince since he always hated the heat. He had his exceptions like anyone else, but right now he felt none deserving of them. The bar of soap passed roughly on his skin, almost irritating it.

His sheet and nightclothes were almost torn apart, barely surviving but now the cloth was very thin.

Dimitri was able to leave with a clear mind and with the sense that his honor could still be viewed as complete. On the back of his mind, he would chide himself for his foul behavior, and something screamed that he should apologize to all those he affected. As he extended his scraps over the clotheslines_ — _making a few workers look at him oddly and go away to avoid offending him, he soon realized that he may be overreacting.

_ They are...just thoughts. It doesn’t reflect who I really am. _ He told himself, _ I’m just experimenting… _

Who on chaos would experiment with their partner like that? He groaned while holding his head.

A migraine is coming. He better go back to his room now, if the goddess is gracious maybe on the way back the pain will go away and he will be able to simply dress and act on the duties of the day.

“Please don’t be there, please don’t be there, please…” He mutters as he goes up the stairs, walking down the hallway where he finally sees the person he did not wish to encounter.

“Morning, your highness.” Sylvain greets with a toothy grin, working on the lock of his room. “Rising before all of us. Truly, the most responsible man of this whole academy!”

“I do not have the time for this, nor the energy of knowing why you are arriving to your room at this hour_ —and _with that scent on your clothes.” Dimitri holds himself back, opening the door of his room to smell the lavender sprout he had here, instead of that obnoxiously sweet perfume on his friend’s body.

“Ouch, that’s cold your highness. I was hoping on grabbing some breakfast together, and for my good buddy to lift up my spirits after a chaotic night.” Sylvain teases again, sighing soon after as the prince just gave him an icy stare. “Alright, alright. No more night missions until next month, okay?”

Dimitri holds in the need to roll his eye. “Very well.” He exhales deeply. “And to correct you, the most responsible person in this academy is Cyril.”

Sylvain laughs lowly, trying not to wake the other beast near their rooms. “Ah, there we go. That’s the Dimitri I was longing to see.”

The prince gives in, smiling lightly too. His headache wasn’t too bad now. 

“You know...I may say you’re getting ready for the day, but what if you’re actually going to sleep yourself?” Sylvain tries his luck, “You could have been just coming back from a love tryst too, hm? Hah!” He crosses his arms and plays with the key to his room. “Heh, your hair is wet...went to bath the love off your skin?”

Dimitri’s face is unreadable, yet his smile was unpleasant until it simply went away. He reduces the distance between him and his friend, and he can already see how Sylvain’s calmness is starting to crack. “Sylvain…” His voice was hoarse and deep.

“Y_—Yeah_?” Sylvain sheepishly mouths.

“It appears you’re having a difficult time with this door…” Dimitri doesn’t stop looking into those rich brown eyes as his hand holds the door handle from Sylvain’s room; with a twist from his wrist he easily breaks it and the door opens with a whiny creak.

“Your legs will be what I break next time if you_ ever _ insult Sir Byleth again.” He hands over the broken handle to him, walking back to his room. “and may the goddess protect you if I catch you sneaking into your room at this hour in the near future.”

Sylvain just blinks. 

“Oh, that’s right. Good morning, Sylvain. Sleep well.” Dimitri peaks his head out from his room one last time, before finally closing the door.

Sylvain finally breathes again and looks at his damaged door. “Holy shit…”

Dimitri was scary.

* * *

Dimitri needed to give some maintenance to his weapons. Surely, he wasn’t the only one from the Blue Lions who needed to do so, it would be best he goes into town to retrieve quality oil for everyone. 

Ferdinand had recommended him a good brand, and also told him about a new merchant that brought good quality daggers.

He could bring the oil and buy Byleth a nice present, maybe there would be a new type of pastry that his beloved could enjoy; if he is successful, she would surely forgive him for the improper ways he dreams about her.

Dimitri made a turn towards the stables, hoping to take a long ride on his stallion too in order to calm his nerves completely. His heart almost stops when he recognized a large brown horse with green banners that showcased the shield of Faerghus.

“Ahahaha!” Rodrigue’s laugh was rough but enjoyable to the ear. “ I cannot believe you’re still standing, Byleth. I’m surprised Felix is not back in the brig again...still, thank you for taking care of my son. I’m eager to tease him about his baby fat one last time.” He says, the wrinkles under his eyes only enhancing the amusement of it all.

His eyes shift to the distance, smiling brighter when he recognized Dimitri. “Ahh, your highness? It’s been ages!” His call makes Byleth turn around as well, smiling too as the prince reduced the distance between them. 

Dimitri froze when Rodrigue brought him into a hug, and almost coughed by the rough pats he received on his back. He blinked rapidly for a moment as his father figure moved away.

“Look at you! You look absolutely ghastly.” Rodrigue teased as he left a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “No wonder Byleth’s hair became a paler shade!”

“Rodrigue, please…” Dimitri was incredulous but he finally smiled, unable to hide the glee he felt of seeing him here. “What brings you back to the monastery? I’m hoping it is not another thief infestation.”

“Not at all your highness, this visit is more of a leisure trip.”A costly one of that, the number of mages he had to pay in order to traverse the kingdom quickly will probably force him to eat nothing but dirt next month; it was worth it in his heart, however. “The kingdom is quite stable at the moment, though I cannot say the same of Fhirdiad.” Rodrigue takes his distance, “Lord Rufus is quite eager for you to return and take the mess he has created from his hands.”

“Hmph…” Dimitri crosses his arms, looking at the ground. “What caused this change of heart? I was already making plans of recoursing in the Academy.” His jest was a solemn one. 

“Now your highness, crack a smile. The events that have transpired here have simply opened up Lord Rufus eyes a little better...and Byleth becoming the goddess’s messenger does inflict worry on a man who has spent nothing but sinning in his recent years.”

Byleth crossed her arms and held in a snort, but Dimitri wasn’t able to.

“So...he is worried about divine judgment,” Dimitri mutters as he brings a hand under his chin. How odd, his uncle should be fearing more the trial he will order so the people of Faerghus can dictate his fate for the horrible crimes he has committed. 

He pushes the thoughts aside, trying not to grim this moment. “Apologies, Rodrigue. Still, why would you come to visit at a time like this?” He raises an eyebrow when Rodrigue and Byleth share a glance_—_he finally remembers that he has not greeted his beloved.

“Oh, my love.” He walks to stand by Byleth’s side, taking her hand to plant a kiss on it. “Rodrigue caught me off guard. I’m sorry for not greeting you this morning." His cheeks feel warmer by her gentle smile, though seeing her wearing the Enlightened garbs brought a tight sensation to his stomach. Had Seiros arrived too perhaps, or was she fulfilling more duties from the church today as well?

If left to him, he would tear those clothes apart.

His cheeks glow brighter by his depraved thought, but also by Rodrigue’s humming.

Oh no.

Rodrigue clears his throat, “It seems I’m a bad third company at the moment. I’ll go find Jeralt to catch up with him instead.” He hummed.

“Nice try, Rodrigue. I believe your prince asked you a direct question.” Byleth teases in return, taking her hand back to wrap her arm around Dimitri’s waist instead, keeping him close. 

Dimitri shifted his eye between them_—they _were certainly calm and almost held a sense a familiarity between them; none of them used their titles with each other. 

“Hah, you won’t allow a man who has constantly journeyed to finally rest?” Rodrigue offers one last jest but looks at the prince. “Your highness, I have come to perform a special ceremony for my son due to his upcoming birthday...and also to bring something that belongs to you.”

The prince crosses his arms again. “Belongs to me? Rodrigue, please do not keep me in suspense.” He couldn’t think of anything that would be urgent for him to make such a stressful journey_ — _him being here for Felix made sense, but for him? It was a whim of fate.

His eye darted to where Rodrigue’s chests and baggage were being removed from a cart. There was a strange energy emanating from there, almost like a call.

A call that felt familiar and soothing.

“It’s best we share this conversation privately. Why don’t we share a cup of tea?” Rodrigue insisted, getting a positive response from the couple.

Seeing Dimitri in this state, only makes Rodrigue feel at ease that Areadbhar was finally here.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L O A T H I N G is closer.
> 
> I find it very cute how Dimitri and Byleth learn the same skill sets, especially Faith even though Byleth gets the goddess' power anajdajs.
> 
> [I used this sites to see everyone's Faith spells](https://serenesforest.net/three-houses/characters/learned-spells/)  
[ Combat skills here](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Combat_Arts_in_Fire_Emblem:_Three_Houses)  
I just want to tie a few strings before heading to war times. Once the Flame Emperor strikes there won't be many dumb moments between our lions. Just lots of fights, and sex, and fights, and sex—**gets slapped**
> 
> Rodrigue and Jeralt are not dying in this AU, and Byleth being a Fhirdiad knight will change a lot of things(including not falling like a mad lad in some endless dark pit where she sleeps five years). I will tackle the dads and more about the Griffin in the next chapter; also the Nabateans. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and also a full sex scene—**gets slapped again**
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	21. Adulthood-Deviation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Blood, Ableism, Child Abuse, Sexual tones, Possessive behavior,Alcohol consumption. 
> 
> Please don't continue reading if your health may be in danger.  
\---

Byleth stares ahead, sitting by the darkness near a pillar. Her father stood by, arms crossed as he frowned at the scene ahead; momentarily looking at the nearby calendar that stated it was 3rd of Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1172.

The training grounds in Castle Blaiddyd were quite splendid, to say the least. For generations, it has been the law that all those who are born to rule, must be prepared equally in political discourse and battle survival; those who are sworn to protect must be masters in the art of offense and defense in the name of their lords.

With such promise and weight on every soldier, it was expected for their indoctrination arena to be well equipped, despite that the stone floor was rather worn out; everyone’s eyes would be distracted by the pretty banners across every wall and by the glint of steel, Byleth supposed.

“Faster!” Glenn commands as he swings his lance towards Dimitri’s feet, forcing the prince to back down and almost lose his footing; the knight smiles, a cruel curve of lips as his arms don’t falter in the strength of his attack. “With your lack of discipline and fervor to coward off, you make me believe your royal lineage is just a calumny.” 

Byleth’s eyebrows furrow while her lips remain flat, her eyes scan Dimitri’s visage; the boy accepting his mentor’s words despite that his knuckles go almost white by how hard he held his lance. There is shame in those blues, a soft tint of anger by the side.

Byleth dislikes that look on his face.

Her eyes move to where Sir Gustave and Sir Rodrigue observe the match, quietly evaluating. Silently allowing for Dimitri’s pride to be slandered by someone who the prince esteems greatly. The girl assesses that they either deem this interaction appropriate or simply do not realize how Glenn was punishing the prince for his lack of hunger.

Hunger to harm, determination to kill.

“I’m sorry, Sir Glenn. I will try harder.” Dimitri promises with a forced smile. “Please, let us try again.”

Dimitri had reassured Byleth that Glenn is an excellent knight and mentor; harsh-tongued and quite sarcastic, but with his heart in the right place, a respectable honor, high skill in the ways of the lance and reason. However, at this moment, Byleth could only think of one thing as her violet-blues witnessed a sharp end of a lance slash Dimitri across the arm, youthful and crimson blood staining the floor.

_ Wretch. _

“Jab!” Glenn says, softly glaring. “Do not defend any longer, it will do you naught against someone repetitively attacking you.”

“I refuse to harm you,” Dimitri admits in grimace and pain, his sleeve slowly being tarnished by his wound. “Please, this is a pointless match.”

“You disrespect our match, and now you dare to insult my honor as a warrior. Do you deem me worthless, your highness?” Glenn says, taunting and forcing the prince to look at him. “It seems you will learn to respect your opponent...the hard way.”

“No, I…” Dimitri stutters, and he runs out of words as his mentor begins another set of stabs; doing his best to protect his sides as Gustave had taught him; silently praying for his legs to not quiver, unlike how they do when he runs at every dawn while holding a barrel full of rocks.

Jeralt stares at the calendar as the prince is sent to the ground. More poisonous words leave Glenn’s mouth, and the old captain notes how Gustave stares intently while Rodrigue seems to avert his eyes from the sight as well. “Byleth, it’s best we wait outside.” Jeralt whispers, soon blinking a few times as his daughter was no longer sitting by his legs.

Copper eyes go a little wider. “Byleth?” Jeralt whispers, fighting off a gasp when the young girl was walking towards Glenn and Dimitri. “Byleth, get back here!” He softly shouts, but his words are now ignored. The captain supposes, that it was a good time in Fhirdiad while it lasted. 

“Get up!” Glenn orders as Dimitri stays on the ground. “or surrender, do you not realize I won’t offer mercy? Your highness, stand up and fight; or be consumed by the taste of defeat.” The knight raises his lance, ready to harm the prince with the wooden body of it.

Dimitri had looked away, accepting the burden and the consequence that his decision brought with. He had wrongly assumed that the silence he was offered meant that Glenn had perhaps truly given him a respite. His blues now stare ahead slightly startled when his body was given shade and protection from the winter’s sun.

“Byleth…” Dimitri mouths softly, staring at the back of his friend; enthralled by the embroidery alongside her tunic, eyes staring at a brown belt where a long broadsword hung. 

Byleth held Glenn’s lance by the body, making the sharp steel point face away from the prince. “That’s enough.” She states, in her usual calm and detached tone. Her blank stare doesn’t waver against the knight’s defiant one. "Your opponent is now me."

“Byleth, get back here!” Jeralt had rushed closer to the duel circle, offering a short bow to Rodrigue and Gustave “Apologies, my daughter means no harm. She is just clueless about the customs of these holy grounds.” He says, “Please, allow me to escort her out.”

“I am not clueless. I do not agree with Glenn’s words and methods.” Byleth speaks.

Jeralt wished to shove her inside a barrel and sent her off.

“No,” Rodrigue replies with a small smile, offering a small bow as well, soon extending a hand towards his side; motioning for Jeralt to take a spot beside him. “I believe your daughter has a statement to proclaim; physical, at that.” The man softly chortles, looking at how his son was having a hard time getting the tip of his lance free. How interesting. 

“A Fraldarius knight never rejects an invitation to spar,” Rodrigue continues, looking at his son as he had finally managed to recover his weapon and take a few steps back. “Unless you deem yourself unfit for the challenge?” He teases Glenn, receiving a soft glare from him.

“Thank you, Lord Rodrigue.” Byleth offers respect, much to the surprise of everyone—Jeralt would probably protest to her about it later. Her eyes don’t leave Glenn’s as the knight moves to the end of the dueling circle, noting how Gustave had walked to another area to have a different view; her chest feels a little warmer when Jeralt sighs, soon mouthing ‘Give it to him.’

How odd, her father demonstrated open support.

“Byleth, you don’t have to…” Dimitri tunes off but goes quiet when Byleth turns to see him, the girl kneeling as she quickly tore up the cuff of her sleeve; his cheeks feeling warm when his wound was tightly secured with a modest wrap.

“I do,” She simply says, looking at him while she makes sure that her knot is well secured but not too tight against Dimitri’s wound. “You’re my friend,Alexandre.” She states as her eyes stop being cold; in a glimpse, Dimitri becomes a witness of her anger and soft sorrow, causing a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“Come here, your highness. I believe you have earned a well-deserved rest,” Rodrigue looks at Dimitri as his hand searches for a tome, clearing his throat to get his voice ready to chant a healing prayer—he raises an eyebrow as the prince stumbles by with pink cheeks, such embarrassment not leaving even as he healed the wound and fixed a few rebellious hairs across Dimitri’s head.

“Do you need to sit down?” Rodrigue asks.

“No, sir. Thank you.” Dimitri offers a nod and proper smile, receiving a few head pats from Rodrigue. 

Rodrigue knows he should have stopped the match, but surely Gustave would have been defiant about it; without a doubt, the news would reach Lambert’s ears and only cause more distress for the prince.

It seems the goddess would be kind to him, delivering a lesson for Glenn through Byleth instead. 

“State your weapon.” Glenn declares once everyone was ready to simply observe, and for the duel to start; his eyes scan Byleth’s sword, but raises an eyebrow when she discards it and simply widens her stance, hands propped forward.

“Unarmed combat.” She says. 

“I find your choice questionable.” Glenn approaches with caution, while Byleth simply stares. “It’s unsettling.”

“You should only mind the results, then.” Byleth’s eyes are calculating. Hypervigilant. 

Rodrigue covers a snort, while Jeralt rubs his forehead to not lose his temper. Gustave shakes his head in disbelief, appalled by the crassness of it all; his focus falls by a distant column, and he soon takes a more poise posture when he meets with the king’s presence.

King Lambert was here, silently approaching until he goes to stand by his son; offering a few gentle pats to Dimitri’s back—frowning softly at the trail of dry blood across the boy’s arm; the humble wrapping brings in relief. Proper greetings are given to him, halting the duel for a moment longer. Lambert looks at Byleth, who simply stood there with her usual empty face and disarrayed short hair.

Lambert was power in the flesh, and yet the girl remained at ease—motionless like a strong oak tree. Grounded. The king finds that respectable, and the feeling only grows stronger when the duel begins. His eyes don’t miss every calculated evade Byleth offers, and a smile appears when the young girl would guide Glenn’s stabs away by a simple yet firm push. 

Byleth catches, and she baits. She guides, and waits. Never attacks, not until Glenn’s stamina starts to diminish and his patience grows thin. It’s until then, that the girl begins to attack; with an open palm, she hits Glenn across the chest, forcing air out and making muscles recover quite slower.

Lambert lets his hand rest on Dimitri’s head when Glenn aims to stab Byleth on the shoulder, the attack rendered useless when the girl moved back; with a strong kick, she guides the body of the lance to the floor, shattering it and leaving the knight weaponless. 

A strong swipe with a leg and then a firm punch. Byleth repeated the motion over and over until Glenn was by the rim of the duel circle; the match had been won, but she wished to give a taste of the same medicine Glenn had offered to Dimitri. For his blood to tarnish these training grounds instead.

When she was about to take impulse to swipe him across the face, a cry out of her name ceases all movements.

“Please, Byleth! That’s enough.” Dimitri begs as he moves away from Lambert’s touch, rushing towards his friend to hug her gently by the waist. “No more, you have already won!”

Lambert takes note of how everyone sucks an inhale, except for Glenn who had tumbled out of the duel circle and fell on his knees, catching his breath. His eyes follow how Rodrigue goes towards his son, while Jeralt and Gustave only stare at the children.

“Your highness! You are dishonoring Sir Glenn and...” Gustave calls, saying no more when Lambert raises a hand.

“Dimitri…”Byleth mumbles, hands falling on his shoulders, but a touch soon goes to remove the creases along the prince’s forehead and between his eyebrows; wishing for that expression to go away. “I don’t like it when you do that face…I shall stop.”

The prince just stares before letting his face rest on her chest, hugging her tightly. Byleth holds him close,letting her head fall on his as her cold eyes don't look away from where Glenn sat.

At that moment, Lambert made a choice: he would have a special talk with Jeralt, and also host a feast for Byleth.

It was no surprise that Glenn’s teachings and duels with the prince became more patient and softer.   
  


“Byleth,” Someone calls to her.

“Byleth.” Again, though it is another voice.

“Beloved,” A soft whisper, and that makes Byleth blink and acknowledge her surroundings; a round tea table protected by a fine white cloth. Various fancy cups rest by, while at the center a tower of baked sweets and breakfast biscuits finally grounds her in the present.

Her gaze meets with a tender and worried blue, “Beloved, are you feeling well?” Dimitri whispers again, “Is the sun on your eyes uncomfortable? Please, allow me to offer my seat instead.”

“No, I…” Byleth mumbles off perplexed, looking at the warm cup her hands held. How strange, for her mind to trail off this way only to relive so vividly her first match against Glenn Arlan Fraldarius. She decides to chuckle, alleviating the tightness in Dimitri’s chest. “I think I fell asleep.”

Rodrigue was having an open—and very loud, conversation with Jeralt. By the captain’s side, Felix sat there quietly drinking his tea. The younger man had caught the news of his father’s arrival, wasting no moment to pressure Rodrigue in asking Byleth to be part of his family’s trial.

Byleth accepted, and a long conversation ensued. She supposes that made her doze off and think about her once duty companion. It was a bittersweet moment in her life but felt gracious of remembering it. She brings a hand to her chest, removing a few crumbs from her Enlightened One’s attire; which had been properly adjusted and now covered her body better, gaining her a decent pair of pants and a nice black robe.

Her face feels warmer when Dimitri can’t hold in a soft snicker, the prince quelling his amusement so the rest of those present in the table wouldn’t aim their attention to them again.

“I never seem to comprehend how you manage to sleep like so,” Dimitri whispers as he looks at his cup of tea too, a proper smile that soon turns more crooked and genuine. “I’m a little envious, and quite impressed if I may be honest.”

She scoffs gently, bringing the cup near her lips to enjoy the soft taste of chamomile with honey,while her free hand rests on Dimitri’s leg and lets her fingers follow the lines created by the stretch of fabric; enjoying how he softly jolts and almost mouths an incoherence when her fingers hide in the warmth of his thighs. 

“There’s no need to be envious. I’m always happy to share my techniques with you,” Her tone was placid, even if her caress was impudent; she hums at the stronger taste of the tea on her tongue, and by Dimitri’s choice of spreading his legs to slightly house better her hand. “You were planning to ride. Any emergency?”

Dimitri’s cheeks are very flushed, and the redness starts to creep to his neck; he camouflages it by drinking the hot tea, paying little mind to anything else than her words and touch. “Ah, yes…” He shyly mouths an answer, even if Byleth’s words were a confirmation. “I mean, no. _ No _emergency.” He takes a dry gulp and looks at the nearby hedge, enjoying the curse and blessing that came with her hand. 

He was planning to question how she knew that. For a moment, he thought it was logical that Byleth would assume that his trip to the stables wasn’t one of leisure; as her fingers navigated on the edges of his garter socks that reached half his thigh, he understands that her assessment came from another input.

“Hm, I do wonder if they are the black or gray ones…” Byleth whispers. The prince wishes to melt there. “It’s a shame I cannot find that out with my eyes…” Her touch was so tender and sweet, yet the implication of her words suggested a more passionate will. It would be proper to chide her of the absolute recklessness of these words and actions.

It was madness, truly, for her to be igniting such passion between them when they are surrounded by people who would dastardly judge them if they were caught; the prince goes back in his trail of thought, noting that he should be more worried for the consequences of their inadequate behavior and how he did not deserve this attention.

However, he lowers a hand to touch hers, inviting it to stay in place. The feeling of possessiveness takes over, this wretched desire and subtle jealousy that made his throat close up while his skin tingles in want. He was undeserving, but a beggar does not question when a kind and blessed offering is given. “_Blue._” A simple answer. "_Dark _blue.”

The prince knows he should have stayed quiet, that his lecherous evening dreams should have been enough to satiate; he was weak, desperate and so madly in love. How long has it been since they have treated each other like lovers? Lovers, who actively partake in giddy banter and pleasurable intercourse.

There is a rush of coldness on the back of his neck, but her warm hand conquers all other sensations.

Byleth closes her eyes, surprised that Dimitri wouldn’t signal or ask for compliance before attempting to keep her hand there—to not prepare her for the image that would now be torturing her mind for hours. It was exciting, to say the least; to move her hand higher would be a moron’s choice, sadly her reasonable side won over. She wouldn’t pressure or tease further, only enjoy the small taste of approval that the prince offered. 

“Dark blue…” She repeats, setting down her cup on the table before staring at the cookies in front of her; she could pretend that her mouth was watering for the treats instead of the imagery of Dimitri’s long, strong, well-toned legs adorned by azure fabric and white straps.

Damn him. He was wearing her favorite pair.

“How cold of you, my dear.” She teases and decides to stop there; after all, by the way Felix was staring at them right now, it all indicated that the younger man had found out their game.

“Could you not?” Felix whispers before groaning. He felt grateful that his hearing was not that enhanced to know all the exact details the couple exchanged; by Dimitri’s pink cheeks, he could only assume the worst nevertheless. “You’re acting like animals.” He sneers.

Byleth smiles, following by mocking the sound of a horse’s nicker and a short neigh. Dimitri ends up snorting before spurting out a loud laugh, that did not indicate ceasing quickly; less when Felix’s surprised and bothered expression only added more comical relief. 

The prince grabs a pretty white napkin to cover his face if only to hide his laughter, and to not show how red his cheeks were due to gladdening, but his ears snitched him off. That brought the full attention of the older men, who stared at them confused but intrigued with a small smile.

“You’re so childish! and you, don’t laugh!” Felix says exasperated. “Why is your sense of humor so poor and unrefined?”

“Big talk for someone who laughs at the cats' mishaps around the monastery.” Byleth counters with a neutral face, even if she wished to beam a smile by how adorable Dimitri’s small wheezes were. Both hands return to the table now, concentrated on eating something fresh. 

“Shut the fu—” Felix starts.

“Felix,” Rodrigue warns with a smile. “That’s no appropriate language in the presence of the goddess’s chosen and His Highness; besides, she will be your adversary in your birthday ceremony in five days. Wouldn’t it be wise to treat her with the utmost respect?”

“Hmph,” Felix doesn’t add more to that, his cheeks turning quite pink too.

“Besides, you can pay her tenfold in your upcoming duel. I will be rooting for you.” Jeralt shows support for Felix, making the young man smirk.

“Well, it’s nice to see where your loyalty lies.” Byleth says. Her voice was calm again, while her face is unreadable as she pours more tea for everyone; the glint of her white garb bringing extra peace to the kind gesture; though the blue cloak around her shoulders made her teal hair be a nice focal point. 

“I am a loyal knight of House Fraldarius after all.” Jeralt defends himself, but Rodrigue comes in to sweep him off his feet.

“An _ expensive _knight of House Fraldarius.”

Dimitri had finally managed to calm his emotions, just in time to see Byleth and Felix snicker at Rodrigue’s remark. His eye follows the fast yet adorable way Byleth dips a cookie into her tea before giving it a bite; a gesture that would make Gustave surely huff appalled for such parochial behavior. No one present here reacts to it, however.

Good. 

Dimitri moves the tray with cookies closer to Byleth.

“I won’t deny that to you, sir.” Jeralt plays along before taking a sip from his tea. Humming pleased, “Do say, will the ceremony take place with dual broadswords or rapiers?”

“I believe broadswords would be the correct approach.” Rodrigue turns to see Byleth and Felix, “After all, dual broadswords are made of one original sword…” He hesitates to enjoy the shine in the youth’s eyes. “and to be quite honest, I only brought broadswords. I never thought of any other weapon.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Felix says, but it’s not an insult. “Did you bring proper clothing for Byleth this time, or will one of our classmates be burdened by your lack of insight?”

“Felix…” Dimitri warns this time, but Rodrigue still kept his smile.

“I believe Byleth won’t have any trouble with her special garments. I made sure they were properly tailored this time; though...a few lines may need a bit of adjusting.” Rodrigue says, scratching a side of his beard with a finger. “The sleeves from your knight uniform had given me the illusion that your arms were less...toned. My sincerest apologies.”

Such a comment makes Byleth look at her right arm, which was not protected by the white garb. Dimitri does so as well, smiling at meeting with his reflection on Byleth’s gauntlets; his gaze eventually follows the cut of fabric, enjoying the sight.

The prince soon enough notices what he is doing, looking away before anyone could call him out on it. Trying his best to fight off the quickened throb in his chest.

Felix groans, “Unbelievable. She’s a swordmaster, of course, her arms will be...” He sighs, “I will never understand how my uncle has not_ at least _ prohibited you from visiting him.”

Almost everyone chuckles, Byleth still had a flat smile. “I’m able to fix those details myself, I am sure.” She says.

Rodrigue hadn’t said it, but those clothes were meant for Glenn. Her stomach churns slightly, not in a pleasant way. “I’m highly honored by the given opportunity,” She adds while bringing a hand to her chest, offering a small bow that made the small pendant of her golden tiara follow the motion. “I will give nothing but my all.”

“That’s reassuring, and wouldn’t expect less.” Rodrigue offers a bow too, but then softly laughs. “Ah, I won’t deny that it will be a treat to see you in a Fraldarius uniform. I always wondered how it would have been if you had come to support my house instead.” He says.

Dimitri’s back straightens at the comment. He knew Rodrigue was joking, but that wasn’t enough for his soul to not be tested. He was now being spun by jealousy. The poisonous sensation crawling down his spine, making him hold his knees a little tighter.

Glenn’s laughter mocks him on the back of his mind, but he pushes it aside. 

“I’m sure nothing would have been too different,” Jeralt adds, rumbling a hum as he takes out his flask to give an extra punch to the morning drink. “It runs in Byleth’s blood to fall for a Faerghus blond man. Her mother was proof of it.”

“_ Father_,” Byleth spurts while Rodrigue was now the one laughing, Felix holding down to his pride despite he wished to join his father; Dimitri’s cheeks were just turning pink again. 

The moment is interrupted by a set of rushed steps that Byleth detects quickly enough, on instinct readily standing up to cover the prince with her stance. Her phantom touch ceases from the hilt of her sword when it’s just Marianne.

“Ahh, professor…” Marianne greets, calm and quiet like usual; but the bags under her eyes look better than past days. The healer turns to see the rest of the men present and clears her throat, offering a small bow and a quiet greeting; not ready to talk properly with other people just yet. “Apologies for taking precious time off your hands, but have you seen Dimitri?”

Byleth smiles at her casually calling Dimitri by his name, staying quiet so Dimitri would stand and greet Marianne himself.

“Oh, Marianne. It’s good to see you.” Dimitri beams at her and goes around the table to stand near his classmate. Her modest approach was refreshing, and it filled his heart with the right amount of spirit. “Do you need me for something? How may I help you?”

“No, I…” Marianne hesitates but clears her throat, looking somewhere else. “I just wished to find you, and see if you were partaking in the certification exam for the Bishop class.” She says, looking at him when she realizes it’s just Dimitri she’s speaking with. “When I didn’t see you in the cathedral’s study room, I wondered if you were planning to attend or not...”

“The certification exam is today?” He says baffled. Dimitri soon rests a hand on his head. “I have...completely forgotten. Marianne, you just saved me from certain embarrassment!” The prince offers gratitude, though his mind now scrambles around to prepare itself to take an exam; heavens, if he had left the monastery, he would have made a fool out of himself.

He would have never been able to face Byleth and Rodrigue.

“I think you’re exaggerating. I’m glad I was able to help you…” Marianne shakes her head but smiles lightly. “If I may be honest, I didn’t wish to take the exam all by myself…”

Byleth raises an eyebrow. She didn’t know what was odder; a certification exam taking place in a Sunday, or the fact that Dimitri would simply forget about one of his most ambitious goals. The prince supposedly had spent these past nights overstudying cleric obligations and faith chants; but now, she was suspicious of the authenticity of his words.

“I’m terribly sorry. It seems I failed to remember an important event; please, continue your preparations without me.” Dimitri says as he turns to see those near the table, though he doesn’t keep eye contact with Byleth for long. 

Felix frowns.

“No need to explain, your highness. I’m certain you will do wonderfully.” Rodrigue stands, looking at Marianne next. “Thank you, young lady. You have granted a great favor to His Highness. I shall be praying for your success in the upcoming test.” He smiles.

“Th—Thank you.” Marianne’s cheeks tint in slight embarrassment, soon bringing a hand to her chest. To receive prayers and gratitude by an esteemed Holy Knight felt nice, and can only hope the goddess permits her this sensation. “Please, Dimitri. We should be going.”

“Right,” Dimitri nods and offers a bow before leaving with Marianne, both of them walking a little rushed as they had to cross a lot of ground.

Byleth brings a hand to her chin, staying pensive at Dimitri’s reaction and words. How odd. Jeralt’s chortle makes her turn his way.

“Are you jealous?” Jeralt says with a fly smile, the wrinkles on his face only added a certain mischievousness to his statement. “Why don’t you follow them and make sure they are going to the cathedral?”

“_ Father _!” Byleth whispers, and would have probably shrieked if Rodrigue and Felix hadn’t been present. “You’re delusional.”

Rodrigue chuckles. His eyes catch a faint smile on Felix as the lad sips some tea. “Jeralt, you should not disrespect His Highness or that young lady in such a manner. Besides, we all know His Highness would pluck his eyes out before daring to look at any other maiden with affection that is not Lady Byleth.”

“_ Eye_,” Felix corrects, smirking afterward. “ _ Byleth.” _

Byleth stares at the back of Felix’s head, raising a hand.

Rodrigue enjoyed how hard the slap sounded, but mostly Felix’s little hiss. 

* * *

  
  


Byleth had left the tea party behind so Jeralt and Rodrigue could calm down Felix in her stead— and no, she was _not _here due to jealousy. Her faith and trust towards Dimitri and Marianne were stronger than the body of the Creator’s sword.

She had come here to speak with a few monks who had given Dimitri and others a hard time to join choir practice and other activities in the Cathedral. While it’s true that her status as the Enlightened One brought much power and respect towards her persona, people should truly rely more upon her past as the Ashen Demon.

An Ashen Demon that would not hesitate to unleash if her patience was tested whenever discussions and negotiations had Dimitri or the rest of her students in the center of it all. With no surprise, truly, the prince was admitted into every section of the cathedral again; and to her glee, those monks would be under a testing period for a few days to see if they can remain in Garreg Mach.

“Oh, I am so glad His Highness can return. The children sang the loudest whenever he would participate.” The lady in charge of the choir spoke, with an earnest smile and shiny eyes. “I’m so glad someone knocked sense into those abusive monks.” She brings her hands together, “Thank you, oh Enlightened One.”

Byleth offered a bow to her—she has been bowing a lot today, but each one felt nice to offer. “No need for gratitude, this is my duty. Your genuine support is appreciated.”

“I could do no less. Besides, I’m excited to hear His Highness sing again—he has a nice voice, if only he wasn't so shy to use it a little louder.” The lady clears her throat. “I’m sorry, that was…”

“An honest opinion,” Byleth nods and smiles. “I agree with you. Perhaps His Highness would feel a little bolder after so many weeks of being unable to attend.”

They speak for a little longer, mostly planning future practices and designing different groups and schedules for a few masses. When Byleth was done speaking with her, and visiting the advice box, there was nothing more to do in the cathedral. By this time, Dimitri and Marianne are probably halfway in their exam.

She could sit by the pews and wait, but someone has been tailing her since she left the tea party.

An unexpected tryst wouldn’t be too bad.

Byleth walks outside, enjoying the fresh and cool breeze that passes through the bridge; her gaze falls to the distant blue mountains but soon enough concentrates on a tall figure; she stops, observing Hubert as the man seemed to longingly stare at the sky.

Odd, but not unexpected. 

“Are you staring at the horizon to give a written report of it to Her Highness, or is this a simple pleasure visit?” Byleth greets with a banter, which is not ignored as Hubert turns her way and offers a flat smile. “I’m impressed how boldly you chastise Edelgard despite that you two long for the same things.”

“_ Lady _Edelgard.” Hubert corrects, following with a small snicker. “Good afternoon to you, Professor. I see the goddess has sent you to correct my ways, flippant and confident as ever.”

The old title tugs on her heart. “You give the goddess too much credit,” She says, and that seems to please him. Hubert turns to see the mountains again, a silent approval of her presence. “The view is lovely, isn’t it?” She tries to start a conversation, “This is also a strategic spot to hear gossip from unexpecting students...and an unavoidable crossing point between us.”

“Hmph,” Hubert scoffs with a smile. “It seems I am discovered.”

“Has Edelgard sent you to deliver a message for me?” She asks, crossing her arms behind her back to mimic Hubert’s stance. She notes how his lips slightly twist when she ignores her title again, “Is she well?”

Hubert turns to see Byleth but looks at the nothingness again, soon focusing on a passing Pegasus knight. “Her Highness is doing well, better than ever in fact. I appreciate your concern for her well-being nevertheless,” He would ignore her other question, “I am merely keeping an eye on you, as always.”

“I see,” She simply states as white feathers distract her, and also the scent of coffee coming from Hubert’s clothes. “I had imagined Edelgard would be having a difficult time; after all, she is returning to the Empire’s capital for official business.”

Hubert falters a breath. His eyes narrow slightly as he holds one of his wrists a little tighter.

Byleth hears the movement of fabric, yet her eyes stay on the feathers now following the wind current. “Is she truly well, Hubert? I can’t imagine being summoned by Lord Volkhard to be pleasant in one’s stomach.” A pause, her voice becomes softer. “It certainly made mine churn whenever I had to meet eyes with him when I was training to become a knight…”

Hubert fails to understand what surprised him more: Byleth’s knowledge of Edelgard’s visit to the Empire, or her knowledge and feelings about Arundel. “I was not aware that you were acquainted with Lord Volkhard when you were younger.” It was a tricky terrain, he was eager to traverse it. 

It was understandable for Byleth to know about Lord Arundel, for he had visited the monastery not long ago; and the wretch had taken Edelgard into Fhirdiad by force; yet, Edelgard had never mentioned to Hubert about visiting Castle Blaiddyd or meeting Dimitri during her time there; the princess’s only company in a safe house was just a boy and sometimes a teen girl.

Hubert looks at Byleth. Could it be? That Edelgard’s childhood friends from Fhirdiad are Dimitri and Byleth? It would explain her momentary hesitation towards her plans to overthrow the church once their planned assassination failed in Remire Village, and also her quick attachment and appreciation for Byleth.

Her distraught when Byleth almost died by Kronya’s hand. Hubert almost wished to laugh at the irony of it all. Ah, he had much to investigate when this conversation is over. “You truly are unpredictable and full of surprises, Professor. Truly, you only force me to stay ever watchful about your movements.” He says.

“You speak as if you aren’t already doing that.” A blunt tease, “I’m surprised you allowed for Edelgard to travel alone...I wished I could have gone with her if she had permitted the chance.”

Hubert knows he should evaluate everyone’s choices and words without a hint of emotion but Byleth’s last remark sounded so genuine. “Her highness is not feeble and the duties as house leader were entrusted to me.” He tests his luck, “Lady Edelgard will be back in time to await the results of your ceremony, I assure you.”

Byleth doesn’t like the sound of that promise. “ I see. I hope she isn’t expecting something grand.”

“Flippant to the Empire’s Regent, Her Highness, the Archbishop, and the goddess,” Hubert smiles, “Is there someone who you offer your total respect and unyielding loyalty?”

“Lord Dimitri, of course.”

Hubert finally laughs openly, what a lie. He has seen how she treats him. “Tell me, Byleth.” He drops formalities, they were useless between them after all. “Are you marrying His Highness out of duty, or out of love?”

Byleth’s face remains the same, despite that the question was quite intriguing—not subtle. Her eyes meet his. “Hm,” Her lips curve, “Tell me, Hubert. If Edelgard suggested the chance for you to be her husband, would you accept?” A counter.

“No, our union presents no benefit for her.” He says without falter.

“Then you have your answer.” She says and looks to the bridge, moving slightly a crooked stone to admire a few crawling silverfish. “I disagree with your statement, however. Your loyalty, dedication, and genuine love for her would make you a good husband.”

She notices how his breathing shifts again. “A very good husband.” A feather had flown this way and reaches to catch it. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Dimitri and Marianne leaving the cathedral, a joyful expression on both their faces. “Thank you for the talk, Hubert. It’s always a pleasure to speak with you; please, send my best wishes to _ Lady _ Edelgard. Good day.”

Hubert stays quiet, not reacting when Byleth places the feather in one of his front pockets before leaving to meet with other students. A finger passes on the individual plumes of it before his eyes witness how Dimitri and Marianne show off a scroll with a golden seal. Byleth hugs both of them before giving the prince a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Indeed, Hubert had his answer. He stares at the silverfish next while a hand goes to grab the stone that previously was there. 

“Come now, we must celebrate with a nice meal. I will make you some Onion Gratin Soup.” Byleth states as she walks between Dimitri and Marianne, hugging them softly to keep them close. “I’m so proud of you both.”

“Please, it’s not necessary.” Dimitri protests with a faint blush, “At least not for me, I barely passed with an 89 rate.”

“Your theoretical test was perfect. Unlike mine.” Marianne interferes. “Besides, a...victory is a victory, right? I don’t believe it’s fair for you to deprive yourself of a little joy between all our misfortune.” She says softly, “More when the professor is so kindly offering us her warmth and kindness.”

“Uh, um.” Marianne then stutters when she notices how blunt she was, and Byleth’s silence accompanied by Dimitri’s surprised stare makes it worse. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to…”

“Thank you, Marianne.” Dimitri finally speaks when his chest feels less tight. He smiles, genuine and bright. “You are...absolutely right.” He says, deciding to ease off the moment for both their sakes. “You really make it quite hard to believe that you’re not a lucky charm of sorts.”

Byleth enjoys silently this moment, it would be out of place for her to speak; in fact, she had wished it would have happened without her presence. Marianne’s soft giggle eases her, and decides to speak then. “Extra portion of cheese on the gratin?” An offer as she removes Dimitri’s cloak from her shoulders, returning it to her loved one. 

Marianne lets a hand rest on her chest, still smiling. “Mmm, cheese…”

Byleth is the one to laugh this time, and her companions join her. As they continue walking, she catches the sight of where the silverfish used to rest.

The bugs were squashed it seems. Odd, but not unexpected. Her mouth soon twists.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_Cold winds and heavy snows; winter's beauty hides treacherous conditions_

**(February)**

* * *

**17th:**

Dawn was barely breaking over the horizon. A white owl gently glides over the monastery before plunging into the dormitories, shrieking along the way before settling down on a window’s rear. Large wings extend as a yellow beak clears off muck and small critters.

“Feh,” Dimitri greets kindly and with a smile, adjusting the collar of his white blouse, getting dressed for the day. “Good morning, I presume your night flight was enjoyable?” He says while walking towards the large bureau near the small windows of his room. He moves a few books away and goes to adjust a small tent made with a few pieces of bendable wood, blue fabric, and some golden hooks. 

The prince softly hums, his voice was still drowsy but otherwise pleasant. “Come now. It wouldn’t be wise for you to stay up any longer.” His actions are nothing but gentle and calm, fingers working to adjust a few twigs inside a box as the owl stumbled closer. “No, not yet. You need to be patient.”

Feh barks gently but Dimitri hushes her. “Do not be rude, there are those who still sleep at this moment.” He soon picks up his companion, setting her on a large basin. “You know the process if you wish to sleep here; we wouldn’t want my room to be invaded by mites, now, would we?” He asks even if there would be no answer, working with a small comb to clean properly Feh.

Dimitri smiles when Feh becomes cooperative, “Though that would prompt a visit from my beloved Byleth—ow.” He receives a peck but then a small nudge. “Fair enough,” Even his owl knew how improper his suggestion had been.

The prince has felt better these last two days.

Rodrigue’s presence brought much calmness into his heart; his genuine joy of seeing him become a bishop filled Dimitri with determination and pride to tackle the upcoming obligations and goals from the remainder of this school year. Felix’s less aggressive approach with insults and petty reclamations filled him with the hope of a possible reconciliation between them.

Byleth’s banters and gestures guided by love made him feel plentiful; Jeralt’s support, trust, and respect made him feel righteous. Dedue’s openness to others and less vigilance towards him created a sensation of equality between them. 

The prince can only suppose that his emotions are less turmoiled due that he had his whole family here. 

Proper sleep eludes him, but nightmares have haltered and the calls from the dead have ceased, for now. Dimitri could only assume he was walking the right path towards their satisfaction. Edelgard’s dagger beckons from his desk, but he ignores the call as Feh shrieks and extends her wings, his hands now carefully drying healthy feathers.

“There you go.” He says as Feh is now settled in her nest, narrowing the entrance of light from the tent. “Be good, and refrain yourself from stealing today—and every day. Don’t try to peck miss Danica when she comes to clean the room, or else you will be sent away.”He acknowledges the worker who will clean the dormitories today. Dimitri cocks an eyebrow when Feh just turns around, “Such awful manners.” He chides with a smile and slight indignation in his voice. 

Fortunate, he felt fortunate. What a strange sensation. Dimitri goes to his bed, reaching for the rest of his uniform. As his hands fixed small wrinkles from the jacket and loose threads from the blue cloak, his eyes fall to the wall where his new cleric robes were hung.

Besides the clothes, Areadbhar was attached to the wall; the relic’s red core pulsing brings an eerie calmness and soothing guidance. “Father…” Dimitri softly beckons as he walks towards his heirloom, passing a gloveless hand on the long body of the weapon while he crookedly smiles. 

His heart is a furnace, his spirit feels overwhelmed with glee. It seems life had finally sent him a good card for his unlucky hand; Areadbhar had accepted him as its master and did not turn him into a beast as punishment. Yes, with this, even if Edelgard is the wretch who stole so many lives in Duscur, he could easily plunge her heart out and remove that filthy head from her shoulders.

“Father, Stepmother, Glenn…” He takes Areadbhar, enjoying how the weapon didn’t creak by the strong squeeze of his hands. “Everyone...Thank you.” He was thankful for this respite and guidance. How foolish he was, almost allowing mellow sentimentalities and past promises to get in the way—he didn’t have the privilege to hesitate; if he did, the remains of his family would suffer again.

Edelgard has left the monastery; he prays that in this time, the Flame Emperor appears. It would clear away the princess’s name; avoiding bloodshed between family and for her to not suffer a gruesome end. 

He was greedy, Byleth and Catherine have chided him for so. Patient, he had to be patient for a little longer; his dead loved ones seem to understand this, even Glenn who is always so sarcastic and cruel has allowed him to rest. “I shall not fail you, nor leave you behind. I promise…” He whispers before letting Areadbhar rest on the wall again. “I shall avenge you, and from your freedom, my own will finally be birthed.”

He will be free to rule, free to assist, free to live, free to love, and be loved. His suffering will finally have meaning.

Dimitri just wants to live.

“Ah, I must hurry up or I shall be late.” He chides himself with a smile still, offering a bow to Areadbhar before going to place on his boots. For now, he must concentrate on keeping his friends and allies in peace; to do that, he has to keep a presentable physique and proper behavior, which entailed offering a few apologies.

After all, how could he dare to even think of wearing those cleric robes when he has sinned so heavily these past few days. Dimitri has already asked forgiveness from the knights and workers he had offended, promising to demonstrate his regret with actions as well, despite those affected wished nothing more. 

Byleth would tease him about being naive, he supposes; those who serve wish more than just acknowledgment and respect from their lords. She would probably suggest a monetary compensation, but giving money away gave the sensation of buying their forgiveness instead of earning it. Apologies don’t alleviate the strain on one’s back or place food on the table, though.

The prince sighs, it will be best to ask Rodrigue in this regard to not offend anyone. Lord Rodrigue has always been approachable, and honest. He would also keep this between them. Yes, Dimitri will do just that; it would avoid Byleth seeing him act like a snobby noble by accident.

However, the prince has someone else he needs to apologize to. Properly dressed and hair combed on its usual way, Dimitri finally leaves the room but walks to the door at the end of the hall; he clears his emotions so his face may look neutral, approachable.

Genuine.

His lips twist when he meets Sylvain’s new doorknob, he pushes the phantom sensation in his gut as he knocks the door carefully.

“Well, well. This is an interesting visitor,” Sylvain greets as he opens the door, surprisingly alert and with a fresh uniform himself; there is a slight strain in his eyes but Dimitri wouldn’t question, not yet. “Your highness, good morning! Before you say anything, as you can see…” He moves away from the door and gestures inside with an open palm. “I slept here tonight. No funny gimmicks or turpitude behavior.”

“Sylvain, good...morning.” He hesitates, looking at the floor for a moment. How awful, for Sylvain to expect a chide from his lips before any other notion. “I apologize for troubling you. I was hoping we could share a conversation; I promise you, it won’t take much of your time.”

“Whoa, whoa. Relax. Just say you want to have a quick chat.” Sylvain raises an eyebrow but chuckles, wrapping an arm around Dimitri’s shoulders to guide him inside. He notices how tense the prince is. “If you’re here this early, it must be quite the emergency. Is it lady troubles? Oh, oh! Is Byleth mad with you?”

“Lady troubles?” Dimitri gives him a soft glare. “Truly, that mind of yours is just…” He sighs, allowing for that tease to slip by. “No, I don’t believe I have any conflict with Byleth. Thank you, for your concern nevertheless…”

Sylvain lets Dimitri stand in the middle of the room before letting him go. He crosses his arms and gives him a skeptical look, “Alright, okay. Then this has something to do with Felix. What did he do this time?” He starts, “Punch a knight, offend a girl, break a sword? What did he do?” He then gasps, “He isn’t in the brig again, right? Lord Rodrigue will be—”

“No, no!” Dimitri shakes his hands and sighs, holding the trunk of his nose. “I’m not here to chide you, or ask you to deal with someone or fix something! I’m just here to...apologize.”

Sylvain cocks his head. This was unexpected. “Apologize? Your highness...apologize for what?” He soon chuckles, “Ah, I see. You’re planning to do something, and wish to have early leverage beforehand. Smart.”

“No, no…” Dimitri mouths more defeated. “Sylvain, I’m here to apologize for the awful way I have treated you these past days...overall all year actually.” He frowns, and Sylvain only stares at him quietly. “From throwing you into the fish pond, threatening and harming you, breaking your personal belongings...and so on. I have mistreated you, disrespected your freedom, and...betrayed your trust and friendship.”

Dimitri offers a bow, staying low as Sylvain’s gaze feels heavy at the moment. “I understand if you don’t accept my apology. I appreciate you allowing me to speak.”

Sylvain stares at him, slightly surprised. He soon smiles and chuckles it off, patting Dimitri on the head. “Your highness, you need to loosen up...Betrayed? Saints, you and Felix really don’t have a between level.” His features soften when Dimitri stands up straight. “Listen, I won’t deny that some of your words did hurt...and let’s not tackle the time you broke my arm. That was painful, really painful.”

Sylvain and Dimitri stare at each other quietly, “_ Really _ painful _ .” _Sylvain stresses “However, most of the times I got hurt, I honestly deserved it. You don’t go poke a bull and not expect to get tackled.”

“Deserved it?” Dimitri would ignore the bull part, “Sylvain...you don’t deserve to get harmed. Ever. You’re a dear friend, and I have abused that.”

“Hey, hey. That’s enough. If we are going to bring all our wrongdoings to the table; then let me remind you the time I made you fall off the ledge near the fishing pond, or the time you had to eat paper because of my teasing.” He sighs, “Or the times you had to drag my weight on the battlefield, saving me in the process by getting hurt yourself.”

Dimitri was still scowling so Sylvain lets his hand rest on his shoulder. “Listen, I know an abuser when I see one...and you aren’t one.” Sylvain pushes memories of his deceased brother away. “I appreciate you apologizing...but there is nothing to forgive. You can’t blame people’s reactions to your choices all the time; there are things out of our control or view, and not everyone will agree with you.”

Sylvain then snorts and goes towards his desk, “Though, I’m happy that you finally agree that there is nothing immoral about having consensual sex.”

“I—I never said that!” Dimitri shrieks as his cheeks start turning pink. “W—What I mean to say is, that yes, there is nothing wrong with...consensual _ intercourse.” _He clears his throat, ignoring Sylvain’s small snicker. “The issue is that you refuse to tell your partner about your attachment with others, that makes the consent aspect quite murky and dubious.”

“My attachment, huh?” Sylvain teases, and he can already feel Dimitri regretting asking for an apology. “Listen, I have stopped my night adventures; for now. Alright?” He grabs a few scrolls, guiding Dimitri out of his room but kept an arm around him. “I appreciate you caring. Like, a lot. So don’t hold a grudge between us.” He nods, and Dimitri seems to believe in his reassurance. “If you feel too bad, though. How about helping me with my thesis and manifest?”

“Thesis?” Dimitri smiles, failing to notice how Sylvain made them stop by Felix’s door. “Sylvain, that’s amazing!”Only a few were planning to graduate by presenting a thesis; Dedue was planning to write about Duscur’s wildlife and old battle customs thanks to Mercedes and Petra’s insisting, while Annette would present a new casting technique and energy management pointers; then there was Ingrid, who had been studying all year long diverse knight customs from a few houses. 

“Please, tell me what can I do to help. I’m planning to present a treatise in law reforms for Faerghus, mostly for all our citizens to have a direct and safe way to voice their needs and seek a fair ruling in court. Though...a treatise for public education should come first.”He clears his throat,” I’m not too certain that I will have much time on my hands. However, I will do my best to assist you.”

“Law reforms or public education, huh? That’s good to hear, your investigation and exposition will help me. After all, I’m planning to set a stepstone for the nobility to relinquish their need for Relics and Crests to maintain a strong frontline; through communication and mutual respect, we can secure our borders stabilization and open new market routes.” Sylvain calmly replies, “I have been reading a few testimonies and written expositions of Lord Edmund in diverse topics; that man truly showcases the power of oration, even if his goals are rubbish.”

Dimitri can only stare at him in awe. “That’s…” It was ambitious, to say the least; it was a courageous decision nevertheless. “I’m speechless, I truly don’t know what to say.” His smile was still put. “Please, know that you have my full support.” 

“I already knew that, though it’s nice to hear it.” Sylvain winks. “I...gave some thought about your words the other day. Legacies, take responsibility for my own fate, that sort of deal?” He nods, looking at the scroll in his hand next. “Everyone has a reason to fight. I believe...I shall recover my family’s honor; in the process, I will also help you to free Duscur from Viscount Kleiman’s greedy clutch.”

“Sylvain…” Dimitri softly gasps his name, nothing but gratitude reflecting as he smiled. “You...believe in Duscur’s innocence?”

“I believe a whole nation paid the price by a few misguided people.” Sylvain catches Dimitri’s relieved posture, “Duscurians will continue to pay if we just sit here and do not acknowledge the real problem. Us.” He brings a hand to Dimitri’s shoulder, “Dedue is our comrade and friend. I shall not stand idle as his life is slandered by things he has no fault in. That, I swear to.”

“Sylvain, I...Thank you,” Dimitri closes his eye, or else he would spurt out so many opinions and emotions he has been suppressing for years. He always knew Sylvain cared dearly for his friends, that his dismissive approach towards education and art appreciation was just a facade. And yet, for him to remove this barrier between them like this felt so…

Freeing.

“Your opinion will bring forth a lot of resistance and will offend quite a few families…” Which is great, he notes. ”I’m...sure Dedue would be happy to hear you say that.” Dimitri adds as he pats Sylvain’s arm gently, returning Sylvain’s earnest glance. 

“He already knows that. We have cooked together a few times.” Sylvain gives off a toothy grin, feeling the need to make this moment less serious. “Hah, I have already rattled a few noble families before; I consider myself an expert in the art of evasion by now.” Sylvain lets go of Dimitri, and without warning kicks Felix’s door open; making the young man yelp and fall from his bed. “I’ll prove it right now. See you later, Your Highness!”

“Sylvain!” Dimitri watches his friend go, ignoring the fact that others will now be awakened by his loud shout. His eye meets with the sight of a growling Felix, a death sentence swirling in sienna eyes. 

The prince had no choice but to run after Sylvain.

“You damn boar, get back here! You and Sylvain will become my swords’ new holsters!” Felix warned, quickly putting on pants to chase after them; ignoring Claude’s and Lorenz’s groggy faces as they stepped out of their rooms to observe.

* * *

Near the cathedral’s well, a few squires and a knight were taking a break. In Fhirdiad, it was common for children and soldiers to share duels on the edge of a well to train their balance and gather strength on their core; sometimes, it would just be a playful game of pushing each other until one fell into the icy water.

In this case, Byleth had used this spot for her squires to train their swiftness and perception as they shared a swordfight. The protective roof of the well had been removed, allowing for an open space in the limited grounding. “Excellent form, everyone.” She praises, despite that Dedue was the only one with dry clothes. Ashe and Ingrid had been bested and got an early morning splash. 

“D—Dedue is quite fast,” Ashe says between heavy breaths, the area around his cheeks was crimson red due to coldness. He was freezing, but merry. “This was actually quite fun, though a little dangerous.” The boy lets out a shaky giggle. “Northern Faerghus is sure interesting.”

“This is only the start of it, Ashe,” Ingrid says with a smile as she squeezes the water out of her black long-sleeved shirt. Her breath is visible in the air, “We celebrate Red Wolf Moon’s solstice with competitions; mostly hunting, swordplay and dancing around a large campfire.”

“That’s so interesting! Do say, is it true that there are a few months of winter where the sun doesn’t rise for a few days?” Ashe asks.

“It’s true,” Dedue responds this time, extending a blanket near the stone railing so Ingrid and Ashe could sit down and recover some warmth. An iron bucket with hot coal inside was near, and a few pots of hot tea. “It’s almost a whole month, but the stars and moon are the most lovely during that time.” He nods to reassure Ashe. “I believe only Northerneast Faerghus is affected by this.” He looks at Byleth for confirmation, receiving a short nod as she sips on her tea.

“The moon shines with orange light, making the snow below your feet look almost blue.” She smiles, looking at the sky. “Dimitri and I made a snow fort to sleep out one time; much to the dismay of Dimitri’s guardian.”

Dedue and Ingrid smile, knowing who it was.

Ashe still chuckles, “It’s hard to imagine His Highness playing in the snow and falling asleep with no shelter or protection…”

“He has always been quick on his feet and capable of adapting to his surroundings,” Byleth says as she goes rest by the well, sitting on it as her mind rushes with memories of Fhirdiad but also from Duscur.

“Hmm, did His Highness play the well game too?” Ashe asks.

“Oh yes.” Byleth adjusts her belt, trying to tuck in her white blouse properly since her coat and garb were resting by the railing; the chill in today’s air felt pleasant. She has always enjoyed the cold more than the heat. “We would play in Castle Town’s fountain, or by Castle Blaiddyd’s kitchen courtyard.”

Ashe crosses his arms over his knees, letting his head rest there. It was comical, imagining the young prince crawling out of the water. “No wonder His Highness takes cold baths like nothing here. He is used to icy water from a tender age.”

“Cold baths?” Byleth keeps her voice neutral, though her eyebrows furrowed. Quickly, she turns to see Ashe. “Dimitri is not using the sauna?”

“Oh, um.” Ashe cleared his throat, feeling he just overspoke. Byleth’s neutral yet piercing gaze is too much to handle nevertheless. “He is, but he goes there quite early; before the water can truly boil. I know because I usually help to check that no cats are sleeping inside the iron boilers before making them work.”

“That’s quite odd. It would explain why I haven’t seen him in the sauna chamber recently, though.” Ingrid adds, scratching her cheek. “Well, not that he would use it frequently.”

Byleth shares a glance with Dedue. The vassal appears to be finding this out barely as well. “Hm, well no matter. It’s custom in Fhirdiad to take ice baths to strengthen one’s muscles and make the mind alert; I’m sure His Highness is just trying to recreate that.” She eases Ingrid and Ashe. 

“Ah, that’s true!” Ingrid nods. “Couldn’t expect less from our future king.” She sighs as her hand goes to grab some butter biscuits inside a basket. “If only Felix and Sylvain would follow his example. His Highness is the prime example of responsibility, chivalry, and proper etiquette.”

On the mark, the lateral doors from the cathedral opened with force. Sylvain and Dimitri fell on the ground, metal shrilling on the stone while a few scrolls rolled near the group. Ashe and Ingrid quickly go to help the men stand up, all of them moving behind Byleth and Dedue when Felix also entered the scene. 

“Step aside!” Felix demanded. His hair was uneven from a side, his small bun barely staying up. “Move, or I will make sure none of you can walk for a week.”

“Byleth, you have to help us. I swear he is overreacting.” Sylvain says as he hides behind Ingrid, “I already apologized!”

“What did you do this time?” Byleth asks, already holding the hilt of her sword. 

“and why is His Highness involved?”Ingrid asks next, elbowing Sylvain on the rib.

“Harsh,” Sylvain sighs and grimaces as he rubs his rib. Dimitri was emotionally aghast and highly embarrassed to add any comment. “You could say I woke up the cat, at the wrong time, and with innocent company.”

“On purpose, I presume,” Byleth says.

“Of course,” Sylvain offers a thumbs up.

“Hey, I’m right here! Don’t pretend I do not exist!” Felix protests.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves! Running around campus like small children, while disrespecting students and monks alike.” Ingrid begins, and Byleth is thankful that she isn’t the one to chide in this context. “and you, look at you! Is that how you show respect to your house and seniors?” Ingrid points at Felix, and the younger man is already sweating with thin lips. “If you value your life, you shall properly dress and offer everyone an apology; including those inside the church!”

“I will do no such thing,” Felix says, and yet Ingrid’s glare made him take back his words with a grumble. 

Byleth stays quiet and just observes the Blue Lions interacting and bickering further, thankful that Mercedes and Annette were not present for this lovely morning reunion. She holds in a hiss when Ingrid is dragging Felix and Sylvain away by their ears; Dimitri being safe from that sort of treatment due to his lineage and his innocence in the matter.

Ashe feels the tension in the air, and also a little bad in leaving Ingrid alone with those two; even if she was overqualified for the task. With a few words of gratitude and taking some things from the floor, he leaves to clean up and start the tasks of the day.

That leaves Dimitri in a true predicament. Dedue and Byleth were staring at him quietly, expecting an explanation for something he did not know.

“I apologize for barging into your training. I know how little time both of you have.” Dimitri begins, “I assure you that it was in my best interest to calm down Felix, but…” He trails off.

“We were already done. I’m glad no one was harmed in the process.” Byleth says softly as she goes to rest on the railing, offering her back to Dimitri and Dedue. She reaches for an apple that was left in one of the baskets Ashe didn’t manage to carry. 

Dimitri stares at her until Dedue speaks up.

“Your Highness...It seems you have been visiting the bathhouse at early hours without an escort recently.”Dedue states hesitant, “You have not gathered proper rest these past nights, it would be unwise for your health to bathe so early, with cold water no less.”

“Dedue, you worry too much my friend…” Dimitri offers a small smile—fake and strained. “We will be marching back to Fhirdiad in a few weeks. It would be wise to get used to lukewarm baths or else our travel back home will be quite strained. Don’t you believe?”

Byleth takes out a small knife, peeling the apple carefully. 

“We would be taking the main road, where public and private bathhouses are in our reach.” Dedue presses on, “Please, your highness. You must be more mindful of the strain you place on your body. Your skin is rather dim and the dryness of your eye certainly—”

“Dedue, enough.”Dimitri requests softly, slightly annoyed while his brows furrow. “You’re exaggerating. I haven’t gathered much sleep, but it’s not like we have much time on our hands with the upcoming mission and our close graduation.”

Dedue sighs in defeat, turning around to meet with the knight’s back. “Sir Eisner, please. If he hears it from you that he needs to rest and take a proper bath, perhaps His Highness will listen.”

Dimitri’s eye widens slightly. “Dedue, there is no need to fret over me this way; less drag Sir Byleth into this.”

Byleth observes her apple, enjoying how its peel was slowly curling beside her hand.

She could side with Dedue, and obtain Dimitri’s disapproval of her words and for his autonomy to be shattered. She could side with Dimitri, and obtain Dedue’s disappointment of his words being undervalued and for his heart to close anew. 

“Dedue, I can clean up the rest of this area by myself.” She says as the peel breaks off and flows somewhere; it will probably be a snack for a passing pegasus or wyvern. “Your skill with the axe was splendid, and the food you brought in truly made this dawn less frigid.” She turns around, her facade rather empty. “Thank you.”

A pause. Dedue almost believes she would side with the prince. “There is something I need to discuss with Alexandre.” She says, and his eyes go soft again. “I promise he will arrive in time for breakfast. Just inform Professor Jeritza for me, please.”

The prince just crosses his arms, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny her request for a talk. A chivy will surely ensue,his second name was brought to the table.

Dedue offers a short bow and leaves with a small smile, feeling relieved. 

The large doors are soon closed, and her knife is working to peel the rest of the apple. She swallows the itchiness that suddenly decided to attack her throat. “Want a slice?” A numb offer as she presses into the apple, avoiding the core.

Dimitri is taken off guard by this. She was blank and unpredictable, but not on purpose. His arms ease a little when she lifts her gaze and offers a newly cut slice. “I…” He mutters.

“No? Too thin? I see.” She answers to herself. The slice meets her mouth and her hand works to make a new slice. “Right, right. Hmm...a thicker slice is crunchier.” A mumble as she munches. Dimitri by now is standing beside her, accepting quietly the slice that Byleth offered the second time.

It was a green apple slice. His tongue confirmed it by how it curled despite there was no taste. Byleth no longer offers slices as she simply bites on the apple. He stays there, waiting for a gentle chide or conversation that ends up being uneasy silence as her eyes stare into the nothingness. 

He rests his arms on the railing, staring at the goddess tower at the distance. Remorse starts to fill his heart, and he soon sighs. “I have been resting, I assure you. There have been a few nights where I obtained no rest, but that’s not uncommon.” He says, and Byleth just keeps eating her apple. “I’m sure my sleep schedule will go back to normal once the ceremony is performed.”

“Are you nervous about Felix’s ceremony, or mine?” She asks, acknowledging the fact that Dimitri hasn’t had a normal sleep schedule in years; how ironic for him to offer reassurance in that way. 

“If I may be honest...both.” He whispers. 

Byleth surveys his empty stare, looking to the stone building that housed the brig next. After another bite, she offers the apple to Dimitri. “I can’t blame you. I’m rather nervous too, and it has been hard to sleep more than a few hours at night,” Her words seem to make the prince less stiff, and he takes the apple carefully. 

“but I understand Dedue as well, Dimitri. It’s taking me a lot of restrain to not shove you unto the floor and force you to sleep.” She adds, and that makes the prince’s cheeks warm up as he tries not to choke. “I love you both, and I don’t want to be forced to pick a side.”

“I...understand,” Dimitri replies with a soft voice, lowering his guard completely. “I’m sorry—” He breathes, and softly exhales. “No. I am...grateful that you care for us this way. We shouldn’t have placed you in such a predicament, I do apologize for that.”

Byleth smiles, snatching the apple from him— the fact that he tried not to apologize was good. “You were rude to Dedue, apologize to him instead.” She says and Dimitri nods lightly. Only the core of the apple remains in the basket now. “Well, leaving behind the fact that you stumbled into here with the grace of a newborn fawn—” Dimitri chuckles at that, “and witnessed two of my squires completely soaked, how is your morning fairing so far?”

“It has...been well.” He says.

“Was that a joke?”

“N—No.”

“Hm, missed opportunity.”

“Byleth…” He was growing discomfited by her tone and sweet expression.

She moves a hand to one of his arms, offering a soft touch with her thumb. Their gazes meet, nothing but contentment and trust brewing between them. “Try to take a short rest after classes.” He frowns slightly at her words. “Please my heart, for me and Dedue?” She adds, making him give in. “For yourself?”

“I...will try.” He nods with a small smile, easing into her touch when her hand rests on his cheek. He could not resist her petition when her eyes host so perfectly the glint of this early sun. “For you, I promise.”

Byleth holds one of his cheeks with force.

“For Dedue and myself, too.” He grimaces with a toothy grin. 

“Thank you,” She lets go and pokes his side next, his smile grows. Byleth bothers him until his body eases enough and gives an opening to sneak between the railing and his chest; grabbing his cloak to wrap it around them.

Dimitri doesn’t resist, with glee he accepts and holds her. Her arms felt incredibly nice when she turned around to embrace him as well, staring at her curiously when she seemed to be listening to his heart. “Why do you seek answers that you already know?” He teases, knowing Byleth was probably trying to verify if his heart was soaring right now.

Which, it was.

“The sound is pleasant.” She mumbles, “I miss it.”

His lips meet her forehead. He wouldn’t add to that, but he understood the sentiment—he missed her fully after all. The nights where they fought for a basin or they would fall asleep talking of nonsense felt so far away now; the only comfort being that they would be able to share such moments once they go back to Fhirdiad.

That is if they can go back together. The goddess could have other plans for them.

“Byleth...may I ask you something?” He whispers, looking down to meet with her gentle eyes. Carefully, he moves away a few hairs to set her bangs in place. 

“Only if you allow me to ask something first.” He looks away, soon nodding as she begins. “Why are you nervous about Felix’s ceremony?”

Dimitri’s arms hold her a little stronger, his hands resting on her back until one of them is holding the crook of her neck. “I...don’t believe you will like what you hear.”

“I still wish to hear it.”

Fair enough. “I am nervous and afraid for your safety.” He admits, “You and Felix always share heated duels with real swords, and yet...there is something so alive in Felix’s eyes these past few days. I know your skill is unquestionable.” Images of Byleth’s pale skin and dried blood along her lips resurface, pushing them back when he focuses on her neutral expression instead. 

“and to my shame, I also find myself…” He wanted to admit that he was utterly against the idea of her clothes having any other crest that wasn’t his. It was a petty, possessive thought that shouldn’t be taken into consideration, less fuel it. “Nevermind, I am rambling at this point.” He dismisses instead.

Byleth would let his hesitation sly, for now. “Dimitri, we are both swordmasters. We value our well-being, or else we are rendered useless in any future fights. With a few missing fingers, a warrior is unable to raise a weapon ever again.” She tries to ease him, “I assure you, both of us will be careful. In any case, it is not like this ceremonial duel is truly a fight...is more like fancy dance steps with swords, to my_ dismay_.”

He smiles, “Please, forgive me for bothering you with these aimless thoughts. I just...never imagined that you would cross swords with Felix this way.” 

“Neither did I, but here we are.” She acknowledges, “I should have seen it coming, after all the times I made him cry...it’s almost poetic how he will get a chance to beat me down in the name of “tradition”.”

“Poetic?” He snickers, kissing her forehead again though he ends up chortling against it. His chest felt lighter, despite his next question. “Byleth...do you believe the goddess will truly appear in the Holy Tomb?”He almost regrets his words when she takes a deep breath and her eyes dart away. “Do you have any notion of what she will ask of you?”

Two questions, not one. She moves away from his embrace but stays close, beside him. The Creator’s sword rested near, yet the glint of the scabbard from her favorite sword catches her attention. “The goddess…is an interesting person, to say the least.” She comments aloofly.

Dimitri was attempting to remove his cloak, yet a small hand casually waves him to not do so. Silently, he wishes that his mouth had stayed shut. “Please, you don’t need to answer. It was tactless of me to burden you.”

“Burden me with reality?” She counters, “No, Dimitri. These questions make sense...and they need to be addressed,” She rubs her neck. Ah, her muscles are already screaming for leaving Dimitri’s warm fortress. “Dimitri...you already have a notion of the Nabateans, how the goddess is still alive in mortal lands; unlike how the church describes that she rests in the heavens.” A whisper.

Byleth turns to see him, his silence prompts for her to continue.“Sothis...is a powerful being. With magic beyond our comprehension, for now. Her body is that of an adult woman while her spirit is that of a gremlin child.” She scratches her forehead next. “It’s...impossible for her to appear, Dimitri. She’s gone.”

Dimitri frowns.

“Not gone—gone, she’s alive, but not present.” Saints, her words make no sense. “She’s sleeping. Recovering slowly her energy since the aftermath of the first human wars.” Byleth stares blankly now, “The Church speaks of Sothis as a terraformer, but in reality, she mostly nurtures the land and cannot control many things. Even her, cannot fiddle with the hands of fate, or is safe from making miscalculations or poor decisions like us...” A sigh follows. “She is no profligate, though.”

“She...truly gave me no command or purpose, Dimitri. Her wish was for me to survive and go defend my students.”Byleth looks at her hands, following her lines and small callouses. “ and so I did.” 

With arms crossed, the prince rests in a pensive position. Taking all this information in, trying to discern it calmly—to the best of his abilities. “I would like to say that it is unexpected for the church to portray the goddess as a perfect being; however, after witnessing how they use her to instigate fear, and how they framed Christophe in the Tragedy of Duscur to cover his true intentions against Lady Seiros…” His tone grew bitter. “Hmph.”

He wonders if Lady Seiros knows about the goddess as Byleth does. The Archbishop knows and respects the existence of the Nabateans, who is to say she has never seen the goddess herself? Jeralt was correct, he would never be able to see the church in the same light after finding out all the misdeeds they have inflicted throughout the years.

They have also brought peace and sanctuary for a few. Is it fair to blame the church fully when other establishments of power exist? He already knows the answer to that; all of them have faults, all of them require to change. Lord Lonato comes into mind, and yet all he can feel is empathy and sorrow for him. Another citizen he failed to protect.

Dimitri’s gaze returns to the sky, “Tell me, Byleth...Does the goddess truly see all?”

“It’s uncertain.” An aloof answer. “I joke about it often...but I don’t think so."

The ability to bring back the dead would be a foolish question to ask, seeing how the goddess cannot escape her own imprisonment. He snickers at that, a heartbroken small sets of laughter, he truly is a fool. “Ah, forgive me...I’m always asking you things that you could have no answer to.” He wished to ask if an afterlife exists. If the flames of disaster or the heavens are real.

He was too of a coward to have the answer to that. 

“Alexandre…” She beckons softly.

“Pardon, Byleth. I should be supporting you. Instead, I offer more weight on your shoulders.” He smiles, genuine and non-caring for appearances. “I...appreciate your honesty. There is something so comforting of knowing that the goddess is so similar to us.” Not perfect or extremely knowledgeable. A trenchant will of her own. “For so long I thought she was unreachable, and that her eyes would face away from people’s needs...that she would ignore the plights housed in prayers to give room for those of simple adoration...”

Byleth stands closer to him, holding one of his hands so his eye would meet with hers.

Dimitri holds her back. “Her heart is tenacious, to give away her strength to you without expecting something specific of you in return...” He wonders if the goddess feels the guilt of making her children wait for her return even longer now. How long do Nabateans live? Will Byleth’s lifespan be that of a human or Nabatean? His mind was spinning, yet Byleth’s warm hand kept him strong and present.

“I am...thankful, that she helped you return to us.” His eye doesn’t feel that dry anymore. For so long he thought his prayers were ignored, and now he wonders if the goddess has nightmares or blissful dreams. Is she attacked by the hateful slurs of those she has abandoned? The thought was so heartbreaking. “She must be so alone and cold in the darkness…” Just like his perished loved ones. 

Byleth ends up holding him close, not questioning when his arms wrap around her so tightly that it’s almost suffocating. She returns the fervor, hands clenching his cloak tightly as her nose takes in his scent while the pounding of blood makes her ears buzz. 

Kind and warm Dimitri, silently crying for the sleeping goddess. “She’s not alone, Dimitri…” Byleth tries to offer comfort, “Deep in slumber, she still listens to prayers. To the voices of those who rest near her and attend her body.” She manages to move back to clean the stray tears along his cheeks, his eyepatch now slightly damp while his nose is runny and pink. “The times I have slept for a long time, I have heard all of those who visited me in brief glimpses.”

“You have?” He tries to make his voice sound less shaky, looking away to clean his face by himself. He hates this, how everything overflows for the oddest of reasons. Was he so relieved that the goddess allowed Byleth to return, or was he just so tore by Sothis’s solace? Ingrid does right calling him a prince with soft-hearted ideals.

“Mmhm. I even once heard you chiding Feh for bringing me flowers._Rude_.” 

Dimitri’s shoulders relax but now they softly shake by his laughter—those soft tones of his shifting so lovely for Byleth’s ears. She pinches his cheeks next, managing to lure him down just enough to plant a soft kiss on his lips. His blush now extends across his neck and ears, rendered worthless against her warmth and gentle expression as her lips dance against his.

He knows it is truly caddish to stare at her, and yet he cannot look away immediately. It is until a swift cold breeze passes by that he finally closes his eye and reciprocates, enjoying how her arms felt against his neck as their bodies pressed a little closer. 

Byleth cleans his face with her cuff when there was an opportunity to do so, even if his face slowly stopped being so damp. “I’m sure you two would get along just fine.” She says as her lips press along a cheek, feeling his small dimples since he was smiling. “She called me dense.”

Dimitri looks away, her butterfly kisses now splaying in the crook of his neck. He feels her smile when he fails to control a snicker bubbling inside his throat. “Dense was a kind description to your choices that day.” He plays along, stiffing slightly when her teeth sink into his skin. 

“_Byleth_,” He rasped a warning, which was ignored when his adam apple was now being bitten tenderly. It seems one apple was not enough for her this morning. A hand holds gently a bundle of her hair; when Garreg Mach’s bells began to sing, he pulled her away to kiss her deeply.

_ One and two_, the bells sang as loud as thunder. The prince still caught to the sound of Byleth’s short sigh of pleasure, his tongue parting away her lips to feel the heat hiding inside. _ Three _and four, he is slowly lowering her to enjoy the curves of her back and waist; their breaths are now shakier.

_ Five _and _six, _Byleth holds down to his shoulders to stay steady but also simply because she wished to feel them. Her giggles are hot and unbothered as they part briefly only to kiss again, softer and sweeter. The bells are no longer important, all they care about is them at this precise moment.

_ Twelve, _and the bells finally stop. “I love you,” He says as they come to stand properly. Sounds seem to have colors and the world was no longer gray or white, a twinge of happiness accompanied by love flutters around their chests. Reticently and softly he attempts to let her go, yet Byleth abruptly brought him closer to imprint kisses upon his lips again.

A mass is starting, Dimitri notes as the people inside the cathedral begin to pray and sing. He offers prayers and words of devotion too, yet they were physical and only for Byleth. 

The sound of wings cutting the air makes Byleth open her eyes and try to move away from his lips, yet fails since the prince insists on kissing the corner of her mouth and a flushed cheek. “Your Highness,” She calls, but a hand on her neck is keeping her unmoving. Her giggle just rumbles on her throat, “_ Your Highness_, there is a wyvern rider above us…” 

The sky knight was not facing them, though it would be improper to continue having such open affection here. It was in the monastery’s rule book after all—it would be hilarious yet quite offensive for the prince and her to be sent into a talk with a counselor if they are caught. 

Byleth should have expected for Dimitri to move aside. Instead, her sight was soon covered by the ends of his cloak as he now provided them shelter and privacy with it. “That’s not my point—” He cuts her off, yet she bites his bottom lip in protest that frees a pleasurable hiss from his throat.

That backfired. Now she really doesn’t want to let him go. The taste of his lips combined with the sourness of the apple was a divine pleasure; she felt hungry and was ready to eat.

She was uncertain if the Sky Knight left as an offer of peace, of if they were too embarrassed to say anything. There was the possibility that the knight felt too frightened to call out the next in line for the kingdom and the goddess’s chosen. Byleth would try to answer those questions when time permits her, for now, she would suck on a small icicle that was retrieved from an edge.

Her lips were plump and slightly irritated, pleasantly but quite notorious. Byleth could not walk out of here and less traverse the cathedral. While putting her coat and garb back on, she eases on the sight of Dimitri putting the small roof over the well again. 

“I’m truly sorry.” Dimitri would apologize from time to time, again and again. The hammer on his hand will soon break before finishing nailing on the well’s edges. 

Byleth swirls the icicle for a moment before moving it aside. “No, you’re not.”

The hammer broke, good thing the prince can simply push nails into stone.

* * *

  
  


It was unavoidable for them to attend the ongoing mass, luckily it was just for an hour. They would still have some time to share a quick breakfast before they part ways until the late afternoon; in all honesty, Dimitri feels wishful of having the opportunity to sleep later today.

He feels tired and sleepy, in a good way. The scent of soft incense and the choir’s soft aria was soothing. Byleth standing beside him as she softly sings along could be described as divine interpretation. 

They were a few people who were sitting on the pews, while others stood. In this case, Dimitri and Byleth were the latter; in all honesty, if he sits here his mind would probably drift away and finally rest. That was inconvenient.

The prince wishes to hear Byleth’s voice a little longer, to engrave it in his mind for the rest of the day. He felt grateful that she had decided to stand on his left side, where he could appreciate the glint of her hair and clothes; tinted windows and lit candlelights would embellish her beauty further.

“You’re staring,” She whispers when the choir stopped and the people began to pray homogeneously. Their conversation could remain private. Dimitri sighs softly through his nose and smiles, looking away bashfully of getting caught—like usual.

“I’m displeased with my ability to glance at you cautiously. You are never caught off guard, are you?” He teases, yet soon notices what he said by the way her head lowers to hide her eyes from him. How foolish he is. Of course she has been caught off guard, it almost cost her greatly. 

Byleth’s tame snicker eases his heart, “Oh, Dimitri. You can offer praise without bringing yourself down.” She chides. Her face lifts again, staring at the large organ being played by a young priest. “You were more discreet this time, I assure you.”

“Ahh,” He doesn’t shy away from her praise. “If you would be so kind as to tell me, how did you discover me then?”

“Your breathing gave you away.”

“Hmm, between all these voices you can still focus your hearing just for me?” He was intrigued and skeptical. Of course, they are both soldiers; trained to be up at dawn and in bed before midnight if their minds permitted it; on small glimpses of chance and respite, they can enjoy a meal with their eyes focused on their food instead of their surroundings, searching for dangers or prey.

“I don’t just hear you, Alexandre. I listen to you.” Her voice drifts off, and the prince’s mind goes blank “Between all these voices...I will always search for yours.”

Dimitri holds his hands together a little tighter. Byleth didn’t add more to their conversation and simply went back to mumble her prayers; all the while, the prince would contemplate her words. A sparkle appears in his eye yet he soon closes it as all he can do now is blush and try to offer proper prayers too.

Yes, between all the voices he too would try to always search for hers. 

He offered prayers for Sothis. Wishing her good health and for nightmares to stay away; that the coldness does not creep in her bones or heart. His eyebrows draw together when he manages to catch a line from Byleth’s prayers.

“O goddess who rests below the earth, please guide towards me a cute blond bishop to come heal the soreness of my back.”

Dimitri had truly missed coming to pray in the Cathedral.

* * *

  
  


**20th:**

“You did what now?” Jeralt asks, eyes wide as his mug almost slipped from his fingers.

“I beg for forgiveness,” Gilbert says, shame present in his voice and features. “I believed it would be prudent for His Highness to assist a small seminar about courting procedures and marital duties.”

Rodrigue holds his mug a little tighter as well, thankful that the younglings were too busy bothering Felix about his jade-colored garbs and the bright red eyeliner he wore for his ceremonial duel. 

They had arranged a small celebration in the knight’s chamber, where people ate and drank near the furnace while others played games in the small dueling corner. Felix and Byleth had successfully performed the ceremony, where Felix had been victorious into slashing off his opponent’s silver mask. Byleth had received a minimal cut along the bridge of her nose that was quickly cured by the prince.

In all honesty, Rodrigue had feared for a few minutes the dangerous glint in Dimitri’s eye as he stared at his son without blinking. He stops dwelling in his thoughts by the sound of Jeralt’s laughter.

“A sex seminar.” Jeralt bluntly says as he hides his smirk in his ale now, his short chortle echoing in the empty mug soon enough. “Do tell, Gilbert. How are you able to request Dimitri to assist in a seminar about marital duties while you have ignored your own for three years? Almost four.” A sharp comment that makes Gilbert wince and hide his eyes from the men in front of him. “I’m surprised the boy didn’t spit that into your face. No, not surprised...he is too kind and patient to tell you such things.”

“Jeralt.” Rodrigue looks at him in disbelief. His words were true yet this was not the time for judgment.

“Do not intervene, Lord Rodrigue. He speaks the truth.” Gilbert acknowledges, “I only suggested His Highness attend counseling since it’s of utter importance for the Blaiddyd line to recover its strength.”

“Listen to yourself,” Jeralt shook his head, moving aside the mug to grab a full bottle instead. “Is my daughter just a trophy wife and a living pouch to carry children?” He asks, anger slithering through his words. “Give me a good reason why I _ shouldn’t _stand up right now and kick your ass.”

Gilbert remained quiet, making Jeralt groan annoyed and take a big gulp of ale— the bibulous man deciding to remain calm for a moment longer. “Forget it, I won’t punish someone who actually enjoys it.” He grunts and waves his hand dismissively. “Instead of worrying for Dimitri, you should be concentrating on having the balls to send all those letters you have for your wife. Lead by example and actions.”

“_Jeralt_,” Rodrigue requests for him to stop again. He sighs as Jeralt stands up and leaves the table, walking towards the small group of students that were helping a few kids to break a piñata—or they were doing so since the prince with just one swing sent it flying against a wall. Fruit and candy flew everywhere, between shouts of a few gleeful children praising Dimitri and some mournful groans of embarrassment from Felix, Jeralt managed to whisk Byleth away from this room.

“It’s undeniable that you were tactless in your suggestion, more when His Highness and Sir Byleth will have almost no time to worry about such things.” Rodrigue begins as he serves more ale in Gilbert’s mug. “Tell me, Gilbert. How did His Highness react to your...suggestion?” Rodrigue asks with a smile, trying to smooth things out with the old knight. He holds in a snicker when he sees Felix, Dimitri, and Sylvain going after the Eisners. 

“He was appalled and quite furious. His reaction was almost identical to Jeralt’s, minus the crude language of course.” Gilbert sighs. 

“We both know the Blaiddyd line is far from bleak with Rufus’s adventures.” Rodrigue whispers, “Something His Highness must have quite present, that constantly beckons in the back of his mind. It is not a far-fetched idea that as soon as His Highness returns to Fhirdiad, countless women will appear proclaiming that they carry his cousins.”

“Which is why His Highness needs to concentrate on producing heirs.” Gilbert interrupts. “We both know there are a lot of petty lords that would side with Rufus’s offspring than to swear fealty to the Crown Prince. A civil war could unleash upon us.”

“Upon us?” Rodrigue hums, “Are you planning to finally return home...Gustave?” There is silence yet again. “Hmm...You are a seasoned knight, and the closest father figure Lambert once had.” The older knight’s features stiff at that, “and His Highness’s first mentor. Your presence would bring a lot of peace to his mind, as well of making the rebuild of our country less heavy in his hands.”

“Not to mention that Lady Annette will be able to see her father more often.” He adds. “Arcadia Dominic would finally be able to reunite with her husband.” 

“Please, do not continue.” Gilbert begs softly, “I have failed the royal family and have abandoned my family. Even if I managed to receive forgiveness from both, it would still not be enough to atone…”

Rodrigue sighs deeply. He drinks, finding comfort in the sting of the beverage. “Nothing we do is enough to atone for those we have lost. They are gone, and we are here. Our regret and shame stay with us, poisoning our spirit and all of those who love us.”

“Yes...that’s why...you understand.”

“I understand, Gustave...but I do not agree with your actions. I would give anything to have my wife and first child with me again...and yet you spit on the gaiety of having your family alive and waiting for you.” His hand curled further on his mug. 

“My honor has been shattered, Lord Rodrigue. I cannot return home when I am a simple empty husk full of regret and shame.”

“The goddess and your prayers won’t give you your honor back, Gustave. Honor can only be obtained by our own merits.” Rodrigue finishes his drink. “I almost lost my young boy for failing to see that truth.”He stands up, moving a bottle closer to him.“Gustave...As a man of faith, just like yourself, it pains me to tell you that no amount of prayers will ever allow us to atone.” 

Gilbert lifts his gaze.

“The dead are dead, and those who live are not bound by them.” Rodrigue reminds him as he smiles. “A wise friend once told me that. I am sure you have heard those words before from his lips as well...and from many others who wish for you to return home.” He offers a short bow before grabbing his mug and lifting it to the air.

“Tonight we celebrate my son’s birthday! Free ale and wine for everyone until the sun rises!” Rodrigue proclaimed and soon all the present knights lifted their mugs and bottles too, cheering.

“Long live Felix Hugo Fraldarius!” A few knights chant. “Long live the Shield of Faerghus!”

“Glory and prosperity for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus! The best land of all damn Fódlan!” A few knights added. Mugs clashing as droplets of ale glint by the nearby fire. The buzz of alcohol was already affecting them.

“Oh, it’s good but not the best. There is a reason why the Alliance exists!” A knight offers a banter, receiving support from a few men. 

“Hah, please! Everyone here knows that the true jewel of Fódlan is the Adrestian Empire. With beautiful palaces everywhere and talented songstresses in every corner!” Another one chips in, railing support as his table lifts their lances and start mocking others by lifting their visors repetitively. 

“What good do palaces do when your people have to pay large sums of money to get a proper bath?” A woman from Faerghus barks in laughter.

“And yet we have never suffered a damn plague that wiped off half our population!” A man from the Adrestian Empire counters, his colleagues mouthing soft ‘oohs’. 

People from Faerghus began to playfully bicker with those of the Adrestian Empire, while those who were born in the Alliance were already making their bets who would throw the first punch. Rodrigue left Gilbert behind, or else things could escalate.

“There is only one way to solve this. Get out your chips and bring out the cards!” Rodrigue says as he sits in one of the middle tables, soon being surrounded by giddy knights.

Gilbert just sighed in defeat and full of disbelief. Lingering in Rodrigue’s words that have been said to him by his once king; but also by Byleth and Dedue when he has tested their patience with his self-hatred and refusal of returning to serve His Highness. He allows a smile to show when Rodrigue starts shuffling a deck and giving out cards to all players.

The man stays there, soon enough getting out a wooden block to start carving a doll.

* * *

  
  
  


Byleth stares at her friends as they sit down on the lower floor of their dormitories, resting beside her door. Jeralt had come to sweep her away for no apparent reason and just left a nice bottle of ale before he walked off. Soon enough a few of her friends appeared, and they started to drink.

What a mistake. 

“Felix, please tell me you’re lying. Tell me you’re not planning to cut your hair.” Sylvain whined between a few hiccups, invading Felix’s space until he slumped against his chest and shoulder. “Your hair is so beautiful, please don’t do it.”

“Will you shut up?” Felix dismisses with a blush, rubbing Sylvain’s back as he searched for help in Byleth’s eyes—the woman just shrugged, and that made him groan. “What the hell did we just drink?” His cheeks were rather red by the coldness but also by the rush of alcohol in his system. 

“Ale,” She says as her gaze falls on the big blue bottle. “_Very _strong ale.” A note. 

“Should we take him to Manuela?” Felix mumbles yet rolls his eyes, knowing Sylvain would probably enjoy it. “I can’t have this idiot dying on me because of alcohol poisoning.”

“Oh, Felix…you do care for me.” Sylvain muses with a hum, nuzzling more comfortably unto Felix. “I knew I was your favorite.”

“We better take him, or else I shall be the one killing him instead.” Felix warns as he pushes Sylvain away, groaning when his friend rested on his lap while splaying across the wooden floor. 

“I doubt Manuela is visible at the moment,” Byleth says as she rubs her neck; she’s probably drinking somewhere with Jeralt and Alois. “Just let him be.”

“Feeeelix….” Sylvain hummed. “Rub my back as you do it with the cats in the training grounds.” He lifts his hips from the floor, soon wiggling his ass around.

“No, I refuse to let him be.” Felix protests.

“Get him off and give him some water then.” Byleth suggests.

“How?” She shrugs again. “Nevermind, I will kill you first.” His attention shifts to the man beside Byleth, biting off the need to slur an insult. “How is that thing doing?” His hand rests on Sylvain’s back, giving in and soon offering him a few pats to make him rest at ease and be quiet.

Byleth turns to see Dimitri, who was just resting against her shoulder while mumbling sweet nothings.

"Muh beloved,the greatest...the sweetiest...swetest..." His eyebrows furrow, "sweetest...muh sweetheart...Mine."

Dimitri had removed one of his gauntlets to grab one of her hands, not letting go ever since.

“He fell asleep…” She whispers while adjusting a few threads of blond behind his ear. “_He_ is doing okay.” A kiss gently presses on Dimitri's forehead, "You're the greatest...and also mine." Byleth whispers just to the prince, feeling her stomach flutter as he smiles in slumber.

“A shame,” Felix smirks, ignoring Byleth’s glare while he sweeps away the bottle from her. He hisses when the liquid burns his esophagus a bit. “How can anyone enjoy this?”

“Then stop drinking.” Byleth takes the bottle back, taking a drink herself. She’s lucky Seiros is not back yet, and that most of the knights were distracted by Rodrigue. “...Congratulations.”

May it be the alcohol or the simple glee of finally leaving Glenn’s shadow behind, Felix smiled. “Hmph...I don’t need your praise. I’m not the boar.” 

“The bottle is almost empty, Felix. Don’t make me use it.” A sharp and cold warning. 

“Hmph…” He looks away, looking at threads of red instead. “...Thanks. I’m sorry about your face.”

“It’s part of the business, and no scar shall remain.” 

“Hah, you should have told _ him _that.” He says distantly and with no intention of fighting. “...He’s slipping.”

Byleth’s stare doesn’t flinch. Dimitri starts to slump down her chest, and carefully she eases him into her lap as he curls into a small ball. Nuzzling his head on her legs as her caresses keep him calm and asleep still. “What do you mean?” She finally asks, covering Dimitri’s red ear.

Felix wouldn’t describe the cold and bloodthirsty glare he had on them as they performed the ceremony; how the prince’s stance appeared more of an alpha wolf ready to pounce after seeing them exchange swords or dance around with the music. 

No, instead, he would tackle the direst issue. “Jeralt has been caught in duties with my father, so it falls unto Dedue and I to train that beast.” He hears the bottle shifting, so he clears his throat. “He is certainly attacking to kill, yet fails to protect his sides as well as he used to...there have been times that if I hadn’t stopped my blade, I would have punctured his rib.”

Byleth feels a shiver invade her spine.

“His room no longer has mirrors, and there are times where I can manage to hear him speak when he is alone. He could either be studying out loud or...other things.” Felix frowns, “His memory is worse than usual for things that I’m quite sure he would never forget.”

“Give me examples.”

“He forgot to deliver an essay about lance maintenance. The man who adores weaponry and masters lance play, forgot a damn 300 words essay about that.” Felix’s words were taciturn. 

“I see,” Byleth matches his tone.

“Do something about it. Talk to him.”

“You could talk to him as well. I’m sure if you stopped dehumanizing him, he would open up to —.”

“Tsk,” Felix cuts her off, clicking his tongue as his lips twist. “It’s your job to manage him, not me.”

“He is not a task, Felix. He’s our friend.” Byleth replies, trying not to lose her temper. “Why do you refuse to acknowledge that, when you have noticed things I failed to perceive?”

“I doubt you have failed to perceive all of this.” He dismisses, refusing to accept that truth. “He is a master of masks, Byleth. I have yet to figure out what his real face is...and you obviously know his true face if you’re willing to marry him.”

Her gaze follows the way Felix holds Sylvain as he stands up. “Felix…”

“I have spoken enough. Whether you use my words for something, it’s up to you.” Felix looks at her for a moment, before walking away as he drags Sylvain with him. “He’s lacking self-discipline and his style grows wilder by the second. I already have one idiot like that in my hands, don’t have enough time or energy to attend another.” He stops and smirks.

“Hah, it seems the goddess’s power is not enough to show you the full truth...you’re really pathetic.” 

“_Fuck _ you.” She stresses and dismisses. 

Felix chuckles at that, finally leaving her behind. His smile fades in the process. 

Byleth’s temples start to throb. She blames more the alcohol than the information she just received. Her calm facade fully crumbles as her eyes meet with Dimitri’s peaceful expression. 

She has given him enough time, they can no longer wait for this conversation. Time is slipping through their fingers, and Seiros will probably be here if not tomorrow then the next day. Byleth ignored his struggle in Duscur years ago, she will not repeat that same mistake.

Byleth studies Dimitri’s face for a moment longer, spending more time doing so than recommended. “Master of masks…” She softly repeats as Dimitri is removed from her lap, a cute displeased mumble leaving his lips as her warmth was already missed. She stands and soon settles the prince in her arms, walking towards her door since there was no way she had the energy to carry him back into his room.

She will find a way to sneak him out in the morning, somehow. Tomorrow is Saturday, students do not have morning classes and she truly doubts most adults can stand the sun’s strong shine with the big hangover they will have. 

“Felix’s sense of humor is peculiar...to call you that when he has been wearing Glenn’s face ever since we came back to Fhirdiad all those years ago...” She whispers as Dimitri is gently put to rest on her bed, having an easy time removing his boots and other parts of his armor. “He talks as if he hadn’t pretended that I was Glenn in the duel we shared.” His coat is soon discarded. She smiles when he turns around to face the wall.

Cute.

Byleth goes to set Dimitri’s belongings near the door, soon enough lightening up a candle for the room to have more light. While she undresses and prepares for sleep, her ears catch the faintest of calls for her.

“Byleth? Byleth...is that you?” There is that rare uncertainty in his voice, his eye staring at her shadow that decorates the wall. 

“Yes,” A simple answer as a towel meets her face, cold and welcoming for her pores as the last bits of makeup have been washed off. Besides the basin, a mask in the form of a lion's head is broken cleanly in half, “Go back to sleep, love. I shall be there soon.” She promises, yet frowns when she hears how he shifts to face her instead. 

Byleth sets her weapons on a wall, leaving a few leaves and flowers of chamomile distilling in a pot next, for she knows that it might be needed in the morning—or perhaps in a few hours, she prays that’s not the case. “You’re staring,” She teases while holding back a smile.

“That I am,” Dimitri admits with a smile too. “What gave me away this time?”

“Nothing, I just guessed.” She closes the pot “and I was right. Do you need anything?”

“Clever as always.” He is being delicate and so ever-charming—she wonders if he is doing it on purpose or if the alcohol just gives him the extra push he is always missing. “No, just you. Please...come to bed.”

“How brutally honest,” It takes a lot of concentration to not laugh. The warmth crawling on her face due to embarrassment and glee is always better than the one made by alcohol. She soon settles in the bed beside him, not protesting when his chest serves as her resting place while the scent of pine and ale make all her nerves ease off.

She can feel him playing with her hair, and would have chided him if he hadn’t spoken soon after. “I’m terribly sorry for...fainting, I presume? I always knew alcohol made the senses and consciousness fade...yet not in this degree. I am grateful for allowing me to sleep here…” He was calm and giddy—giddy in more than one sense. 

“Everything will be well.” She promises as her hand passes on his back, the fabric of his white blouse feeling nice on her fingers. “I promise you, love. Just go to sleep…”

“Yes, I will.” He says rather excitedly, their legs intertwining carefully to share their warmth. He hums as his lips press gentle kisses on her scalp. “Beloved...you’re my beloved, right?”

Byleth snickers, “Yes, I am.”

“So it is,” He sounds pleased, “For a moment I thought you were engaged to someone else...the thought was poignant.”

“Alexandre, go to sleep or I will leave to rest in Rex’s shed instead.”

“No, no. I’ll be quiet, shhh…” He hushes himself, Byleth smiles with thin lips. Ah, tomorrow’s teasing will be quite a treat. “I love you, my beloved. The light of my world...my pretty winter firefly.”

“A firefly?Ah, how sweet my love…” She plays along. “Did you know females beckon at their mates with different flashes of lights? They have different tempos so each male can distinguish their call.”

“Oh, are they not...monogamous?” He hums yet soon let out a soft grumble, holding her closer to him. “Then...no, you cannot be a firefly.”

Byleth kisses the crook of his neck as her hand keeps passing on his back. It felt nice for the air to feel so warm. His small dose of jealousy and overprotectiveness was rather enjoyable. “I’m afraid the insect world cannot afford to practice monogamy because of their short life span…”

“I see…” He voices in complete defeat but it soon goes away at his next words. “May I live just for one more day, or eternity...I would still prefer to just call you my beloved.”

Byleth holds him closer, adding nothing but she accepts his words fully. How pointlessly romantic, a few would call him naive. It was bittersweet, and yet the sweetness soon won over. She enjoyed how he spoke with such insouciance. “I shall follow on your example, then.”

Dimitri offers her more kisses, that soon become more ravenous as his lips trail along her face until their lips meet. He gives and she takes, yet gently stops them so the prince could rest on the pillow again. He seems annoyed, wishful, bashful and so annoyingly handsome—she would push away her needs, listening to the correct voice in her head. 

“We need to sleep love, or else you will be sick in the morning…” Her fingers follow the outline of his eyepatch, his body becomes tense. “Do you want to remove it?”

“No…”He blinks in slight confusion and disappointment. The thought of Byleth seeing his marred skin makes all mellow sensations leave him—her warmth and loving touches make him smile again, or perhaps it’s still the alcohol. “Byleth...I feel nice, so oddly...alive and free. Is this why people drink alcohol?”

Byleth sighs through her nose, slowly guiding Dimitri to lower unto her chest instead. She pats his back, looking for the right answer in the roof’s emptiness. “Yes, you could say the buzzing sensation and the mitigation of worries is charming. It’s...an escape of sorts, an excuse for acting with certain behaviors.”

“Mmm…I see.” Dimitri mumbles as his hand follows the curve of her waist, enjoying her scent too. 

“It’s also a cheap drink, and accessible for everyone. Sometimes pure water is more scarce than alcohol since it’s easier to preserve the fizzy drink.” She doesn’t wish to end on a sour note, yet she couldn’t say that the taste is good too when Dimitri cannot understand that.

Her mind trails on the times she would drink with her father to not think of their problems; the times she has seen Manuela drinking away her guilt for failing to save everyone in Remire, hiding the fear of being alone forever in the process too.

Byleth holds Dimitri closer, “My heart...what you’re feeling right now is nice, but I promise you that you will feel much better with your senses in check and with the full ability to take proper decisions.”

“I...understand.” He trails off, his eye feeling heavy while his mind is soothingly quiet. “Thank you for being so patient with me, my beloved…”

“No, no. Don’t thank me, you will join me for breakfast tomorrow.” She teases as Dimitri’s body eases further, stretching almost like a cat until there is no empty spot in the bed. 

“Yes, yes…”He numbly agrees with a smile, dorky and so pretty. “I will...cook something for...do my best for my love...for us.” He mumbles more things, and the message is lost when he finally falls asleep; tranquil and feeling completely safe in Byleth’s arms.

Byleth knew there was no need to cover them with the blanket. He was a breathing furnace that she had missed dearly; their first months as a couple had spoiled her rotten, and damn it all if she wasn’t grateful that he was here with her.

Her fingers pass on his jaw, following his strong neck. Repeating the motion over and over until her tiredness took control of her senses as well. 

_ Termites_, Byleth says in her mind. She remembers that the queen takes a male, a single king that she shall mate with for the rest of their lives. 

She doubts the prince wants to call her his winter termite.

_ Hmm, termites do enjoy eating a nice, tall, damp, and healthy pine though. _

Byleth grunts at feeling Dimitri trap her legs with one of his, curling closer. She retaliates by letting a hand rest on his ass; chuckling at his pleased hum.

She's eager to swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L O A T H I N G is almost here.It's closer I swear —please, do not light up the torches. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Byleth wears the MByleth design of the Enlightened One's attire. We were robbed goddamit—I really wish that all attires would be available for both genders so we could choose our preference. I prefer MByleth's more zjdjdjd pls don't hate me.
> 
> An 18+ scene will be here, it's just on the works for next chapter—**gets slapped** 
> 
>   
[Thank you so much to Emie for accepting my request of Drawing Pre-skip Dimitri with an eyepatch. He looks so good dksadns REEEE THANK YOU. He looks so hot--**gets slapped**](https://twitter.com/emiemie27/status/1253507796231995399?s=20)  
[Thank you so much to Lauren for accepting my request of Drawing Pre-skip Dimitri with the bishop uniform. The detail on the metal is absolutely stunning!](https://twitter.com/Spookypatrol/status/1250159494706925572?s=20)  
[Thank you to @Yzderia for drawing Pre-Dimitri with an eyepatch! He looks so soft! ](https://ko-fi.com/i/IZ8Z01NYKA)  

> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	22. Adulthood-Resurgence(+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix visits the Cathedral.  
Dimitri and Byleth have a nice breakfast. (• ◡•) +18  
Byleth meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and support! I hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being shorter, I prefer to deliver the next one a little chunkier and very plot-heavy. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Blood, Sexual Tones, Possessive behavior.
> 
> 18 NSFW: Biting, marking, dirty talk, praise kink, handjob,teasing, fingering, vaginal sex.
> 
> Please don't continue if your health may be at risk.
> 
> \----

  
  
  
  
  


**Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1180**

_ Cold winds and heavy snows; winter's beauty hides treacherous conditions _

**(February)**

  
  


* * *

  
  


**21st**

Today’s dawn was ready to wake every living creature in the monastery, ready or not, the gentle orange light would make people stir in their beds or signal drowsy workers and soldiers to put their best alert expression.

For students like Hilda and Linhardt, dawn was only a signal to open their eyes momentarily before going back to sleep. In Dedue, Ingrid, and Ashe’s case, it was a sign that they had to finish putting their uniform on if they intended to have a head start with today’s activities.

For Claude and Petra, it was a signal that their meditation session was over. Mats and incense had to be put away before rushing outside, eager to pay a visit to the bathhouse.

Leonie and Raphael were busy cleaning their pouches to make sure they would have proper space for any leftovers of today’s meals. An odd gesture seeing they were the most adamant to leave their plates empty. Marianne was offering her first prayers of the day in the company of the little bluebirds that grace her with their presence.

The list could go on. What was certain, it’s that Garreg Mach was rising.

For the Fraldarius family, they were set in visiting the Cathedral before the first mass. Much to the protest of a groggy Felix, he had accepted his father’s invitation to leave a few candles for the Saints.

Felix wonders silently how could his old man be standing up with no weariness in his eyes, despite that he was almost the last of the party-goers to finally retire from the festivities. His nose scrunched at the scent of incense and blessed water.

“I’m just setting one candle. Don’t expect me to sit beside you and pray.” Felix whispers as his eyes dart around, verifying if they were alone. Of course, the lady who takes care of the advice box was already arranging the new notes for when Byleth comes to check on them. 

“I wouldn’t force you to do more.”Rodrigue keeps a smile as he kneels between a row of pews, holdings his hands in prayer. “It would be rude to make you run late in today’s endeavors.” He teases while glancing at him, staring at the little box hiding in Felix’s cloak. “Lady Annette will soon go out for her morning walk.”

Felix’s cheeks warm up, his eyes going a little wide. “W—What are you saying?” His voice goes soft, yet still slightly annoyed. “I guess all that disgusting ale didn’t leave your system. Enjoy your damn prayers, old man.” He dismisses while rushing deeper into the cathedral, ignoring Rodrigue’s low chortles that echoed in the hall.

His gaze lingers in the tinted glasses, trying to blame those windows for the amount of color that his face now had. How pathetic that he is still so weak for his father’s childish banters. With a glass candle lighted, he steps into the small room where the four Saints were displayed.

Felix stops in his tracks at hearing soft weeping, at first he thought that an orphan could have come here looking for solace and reassurance—the little broken sets of hiccups made his stomach sink. Carefully he moved ahead, mentally preparing for the sight of a broken child mourning their loss.

His eyebrows rose at the image of a curled Annette, sitting against the statue of Saint Cichol. Her shoulders shivered similar to a dry leaf against a winter breeze. With thin lips, he stares at the small wooden doll being held tightly by one of her hands, deep lines on the doll’s head mimics Annette’s small rolls.

Felix has never appreciated tears. They were a sign of emotion—therefore a weakness. He despised whenever he met his wet cheeks in front of a mirror as a child. Hesitation, doubt, and self-loathing pooling in your mind as wails leave your throat.

Yes, Felix hates tears. However, there was an extra annoyance in them when it belonged to someone else—someone who he admires and respects, that he cares for. Images of his father crying as he held Glenn’s sword comes in mind, as well as his reflection while crying in front of Glenn’s vanity.

Ingrid’s frustrated tears when tearing up letters. A young Sylvain looking at him from a well’s end, heartbroken, cold and afraid. Byleth’s glassy and tired eyes as she arrived from a mission. Dimitri’s forlorn tears while he held a dying Byleth in his arms. 

No, tears from a beast should not matter. Why did he think about the prince? He doesn’t deserve to be valued as the rest. 

Felix groans, Annette quickly gasping and lurching from the floor in complete awe and confusion in reaction. “Ahh, Felix!” She yelps and offers her back, doing her best to clean her face and remove all the snot escaping from her nose. “Why must you always sneak on me like a creepy creeper!” She asks defiantly while turning around, doing her best to glare despite the puffiness of her eyes. 

“Don’t you see I was practicing my act for...for…the small puppet show me and Mercie will offer the kids!” Annette says with a sniff, clearing her throat a few times. “I get super serious in my acting, so you better not judge!”

“Quit shouting.” Felix’s eyebrows furrow. Her lie comes to no surprise. “You shouldn’t be practicing in here,” He turns on his heel, leaving the candle for Saint Cethleann, offering a moment longer for Annette to finish cleaning her face with her sleeves. “People often come here to cry for real. A bishop could be assigned to assist you.”

“Oh stop it, will you? OK, OK! I get it. No need to be so evil and rude about it. I’ll stop practicing here if you promise to not tell anyone what you saw. No one, not even Sylvain!” Annette brings her hands together, “Especially not Sylvain, he would tell Mercie!”

“Stop being so loud,” Felix berates again, turning around with soft scorn. “Do I look like the type that gossips?”

“I guess not...you haven’t told anyone about my songs and dances.” She says a little defeated, “I guess doing all your chores has kept you quiet—oh, is that it?” Her eyes narrow “Are you trying to soften me up to charge me with multiple requests? Don’t even try it, buster. I barely have enough time for my manifest!”

“I just wanted to leave this stupid candle.” Felix shakes his head, looking away. “If you barely have time for graduation, then why are you and Mercedes preparing a puppet show?”

Annette goes quiet. 

“Listen, I left the candle, so I will leave now. You can continue practicing or whatever.” Felix adds, unhooking the little blue box with a silver ribbon from his cloak. Brashly he offers it, receiving Annette’s confused stare in return. “Just take this.” His lips go thin, “It’s...a thank you gift, for yesterday.”

“A...gift?” Annette muses. “For yeste...Oh. Ah, I see. No, you don’t need to thank me. It was fun to comb your hair and put make-up on you.” She musters a small smile, “For someone who spends too much time at the training grounds, your skin and hair are quite soft.”

Why would she say that? Felix’s nose turns pink.“Well if you don’t want it then give it to someone else. I have no use for it.” He shakes the box gently, the rattling of sweets resounding in their ears. “...Please, just accept it.” He mumbles almost inaudible.

Annette notices his blush, her face seems to react by getting warmer too. Her throat did feel tired, and a small candy did sound quite nice right about now. “Felix, you’re blushing.”

“You’re blushing too.” He eschews, her giggles only made his chest feel hot. Thankfully Annette took the box, and like a captive, he stays there to see her reaction to the small chocolate bits in the form of small cat paws. “I got them since two days ago so...they might be crunchier than usual.” He scratches his neck. 

Annette didn’t say a word, she only stared at her gift. Slowly and gently she takes a small paw and guides it into her mouth, munching cautiously with an empty face. Felix at this point knows he should leave, but the small smile that appeared on her face kept his feet glued to the ground.

Her smile faded away though, eyebrows soon furrowing before her eyes started to get glassy. Another bit met her mouth, closing her eyes next “These...are so good,” She admits brokenly, her throat ready to close up. “They are so swe—sweet, Felix. So sweet…”

Between tears, Annette ate her candy. This time Felix stayed quiet, not reacting even when she took a few steps forward and allowed her forehead to rest against his chest. The hiccups returned despite that her sniveling was more reserved.

“W—Why are fa—fathers so cruel, Felix?” She stutters, his arms wrapped around her now. “Ugh, why do I allow it to hu—hurt so much!” 

“I don’t know, Annette…” He frowns, letting a hand rest on her head. Keeping her close as she starts to whimper. “I don’t know.”

Perhaps he should have offered the candle to Cichol, he seems to be a good father.

* * *

Byleth’s room is a privilege to be in. Dimitri comes to that conclusion as he wakes up naturally by daylight resting on his face, instead of a forced and abrupt awakening due to a nightmare. While he expects a headache to be his breakfast, there was only natural tiredness served in his eye.

His eye might feel dry also because he refuses to blink. The sight before him was hard to resist, therefore he greedily took all detail from it. From the highest ledge to the silver carpet, everything was cloaked with blue midnight and soft orange hue. The scent of lavender and parchment was strong, yet it was soon replaced by mint as powder was pounded unto soft ivory skin.

Byleth was getting ready for the day, precise and meticulously with a blank face. Her hair was still damp, teal threads damping her white blouse as she buttoned it up. Dimitri followed her every movement, enjoying how she had to jump a few times to fit into her pants and how effortlessly she slipped her boots on. 

This was quite private and intimate. There’s nothing more genuine than the way people eat, tidy, or dress up. Dimitri knows it’s rude to stare but this is a side of her that nobody else gets to experience so comfortably. Only him could ever know how she enjoys drinking a cup of tea as she waits for the wooden iron to heat up, or how she extends her garb across the table with so much disregard before ironing.

Her soft disapproval groan as she sat down in front of her desk mirror made him smile. He held his breath as she used a clasp knife to outline her eyebrows, holding in a snort when she hummed a peculiar song that children sing in Fhirdiad.

“_ In the snow valleys, our dreams come into fruition. We lure the cows into the land with our proud Kulning. Look mama, look mama. The bakers have set out their pies, won’t you buy me one so I’ll be quiet until supper?” _ Byleth mumbled between hums, applying a powder base and lipstick. “ _ No, No. You must finish herding before even thinking about breakfast. _”

Dimitri closes his eye at hearing soft shrieks. Feh had arrived, Byleth’s focus going to the bird. He smiles again at hearing her steps, peeking at her when it was safe to do so. 

“Shh, do you want to wake him up?” Byleth berates Feh, passing a finger on her head. “Hmm, you’re already clean...so, not enough with Dedue’s attention you come for his? Greedy.” She pokes her tummy. “Let him sleep a little longer, will you? I’ll get you a nice fish...so you pellet Felix’s head later.” An aloof negotiation.

Feh nudges Byleth’s hand. 

“Yeah, you like that huh? A good meal and having the opportunity to nag Felix.” Byleth whispers and sighs, “Fine, you can go to him. Don’t pluck his hair out or you will be my new pen set.”

Dimitri bites his lip when Byleth hisses. She was probably pecked. After a brief moment, Feh flew into the room, surprisingly going to rest on the peg near the desk instead of bothering him. He contemplates Byleth as she stares outside a window, her hands rubbing her lower back before stretching. He knew what that position meant, she was attempting to crack her back in a way that always made his skin crawl. “Halt,” He warns.

Byleth stops in mid-stretch.

“You know that brings momentary relief at the expense of the next wave of discomfort being stronger. Jeralt and Dedue have warned you of so.” He was already moving the blanket away, noting that he was wearing his full uniform except for the cloak. “Manuela as well, and Mercedes, and…"

"Everyone, yes." Byleth's face remains calm. She found cute how his first task of today was to nag at her. His voice was not groggy at all, which made her raise an eyebrow. "Morning." Still, it was pleasant and not tired. It seems he had a good night's rest.

Dimitri's lips curve, though soon enough he had a grin. He felt too merry to hold back, "Morning, my love." The wooden boards crack under his weight as he moves towards her, his open palm meeting her mid-area where she was planning to apply pressure. He tries to not linger too much on the sight of her damp blouse pressing against her muscles quite nicely. "Stand straight."

Byleth snickers with thin lips but listens to his command. "Yes, sir." She crosses her arms when his other hand came to rest on her left shoulder. A rush of goosebumps traverses all around as his breath came to an ear, losing the message of his words at feeling a warm sensation invading all her body.

It took her a moment to realize that he had chanted a healing spell. "Dimitri, you can't be casting magic on me at any small inconvenience."

"Why not?" He hugs her, bringing her against his chest, resting his chin on her head next. 

"It weakens you."

"Does it?"

"Dimitri." She frowns.

He snickers against her hair. "I promise you, I only cast the required energy...for you, I would give my whole life source."

"Dimitri," She calls a little louder and turns to see him, her cheeks heating up at meeting with his quirky smile and slender blue. "I should have allowed Feh to shriek into your ear."

"Hmm, would have mattered not. The sound of your voice as you sing _ Fhirdiad shepherd boy _would have mitigated all other sounds." 

Her aghast and bashful expression was adorable. Dimitri began to laugh when he was soon embraced tightly, her teeth sinking into whatever area she could reach of him. How unfortunate that she was getting ready in these holy clothes, or else he would have gladly stripped them off. 

His cheeks were warm too now, and he had to work around his thoughts and her attention to avoid other areas becoming eager for a touch. With a gentle bite on the shell of her ear she soon pushes him away, staring bashfully before guiding him towards the basin in the room.

"That's enough from you," Byleth grabs his toothbrush and shoves it in his mouth, smiling at his gentle snicker as he looks for some toothpowder. "Remind me to never allow you to drink again."

He nods dismissively, gazing at something else. If he stares at her a moment longer he would drag her back into the covers, not caring for whoever needed Byleth's presence so early today. 

His self-control almost shatters when she slaps his ass softly a few times before walking away, arranging her black coat and armor next. Oh, he truly cannot wait when it's finally possible for him to return her attention and sweet affection tenfold. 

With a gleeful expression and mellow love swirling in his chest, Dimitri finishes washing his mouth and face. He lingers a moment in the scent of the towel, letting his face rest there as he speaks. "The dining hall is not open yet and you're already being summoned. Have Jeralt and Rodrigue gone missing?" He mouths more annoyed than intended.

Byleth's face was empty, staring at her reflection as she adjusts the large medallion on her stomach. A finger passes on the small details and the large tassel. "They have not, my father was the one who woke me up. Lady Seiros has finally returned."

Dimitri's eye widens, turning to see her as the towel is left behind, arranging his eyepatch in the process. 

"We had barely gone to sleep when my father knocked on the door. You didn't even flinch," She smiles as she adjusts her gauntlets. "You grumbled at being left alone in bed, pretty cute."

He would have reacted at her teasing if the matter at hand wasn't so serious. The Archbishop was here, meaning the mission could be scheduled to begin as soon as tomorrow. "It must be rather urgent if she has planned a meeting this quickly."

"I find it perfect, the sooner she realizes what a mess we made in her absence, the better. I'll have fun finding a good excuse as to why almost all knights are hammered and why there were trials conducted without her presence." Her voice was now aloof. "She couldn't arrive at a better timing, truly."

Byleth sits down in front of the mirror, grabbing a brush next to start detangling her hair. Her eyes were vacantly eerie. "My father expected her to arrive with the Cardinals but instead three cloaked individuals are waiting for me in the Archbishop's hall." Her gaze falls on the end of her hair. "I'm sure Rodrigue's presence caught her by surprise."

He stares at her quietly. Her forlorn expression as she stares at the mirror made him finally move behind her, extending a hand near Byleth's hairbrush. "May I?"

Byleth’s face softens, offering a silent nod. Her lips went thin when Dimitri began to divide her hair with his fingers, gentle and slow. It felt extremely nice. 

The room went quiet except for the swipe of the brush and the natural sounds from outside. With an open palm, Dimitri held some of her hair as he simply stared at the soothing teal shine, carefully undoing knots.

Byleth stares at his content expression through the mirror, trying not to say a thing despite she wishes to tease him for such a tender smile and amiable stare. 

"I...don't know how to braid." He finally speaks, low yet happy. "I should be ashamed of myself. Your styling of my hair was never lacking." Their gazes meet on their reflection. It had been quite some time since Dimitri felt at peace with meeting his image.

Byleth chuckles, "Your hair could say otherwise right now. Miss Miesha is probably still laughing back in Fhirdiad."

They share a snicker. 

"Mercedes...taught me how to do an inverse ponytail. It's simple, nothing too grand but…"

"Do it." She reassures, hands coming to rest on her lap while lifting her chin. “I...really want you to do my hair. Please.”

Dimitri wouldn’t deny her. Silently he accepted, being mesmerized at how easily her hair slipped through his fingers. His gaze would wander to her reflection time to time, finding pleasure in the way her eyes were closed and how a small smile met his way. 

She was so beautiful and serene, yet her posture remained proud and solid. While his fingers now worked with the small azure lace to make a clumsy ribbon, he would give fleeting glances to her chest and small waist—she was simply a tantalizing sight. How chaotic and wrong it was for him to desire her like this, in this intimate moment that should only host prudent love and tender yearning as its base.

He’s disgusting. He should never forget that. The ring on his hand shines, and like a crow, he stares at it. 

The material proof of her love, loyalty, and desire for him.The promise that they will be together until the ends of time. Was it correct to have these doubts and remove all agency from her in this matter? Why must his mind always beckon that he is just abusing her trust and love? Why can’t his heart accept fully that he deserves her affection?

“Well, what do you think?” He calls so his mind finally goes quiet. It was a strange yet pleasant fluttering sensation, seeing Byleth’s eyes light up in the mirror—her hands playing with her bangs made him smile. 

His lips go tight when Byleth puts on her tiara. For some reason, her happy expression went away, once again cold and forlorn. He wouldn’t ignore it this time. “Byleth...is something wrong?” Her shoulders relax when his hands rest there, warm and strong. “Would you prefer a bun?”

Byleth shakes her head, letting a hand rest over his. “No, this is just fine.” She hesitates but finally stares at him neutrally. “Dimitri...do I look nice with long hair?”

“You look stunning, yes.” His frank and quick answer grants him the view of a fair blush, he moves her hair to a side. “Why the question my love?”

His hand moves to her neck, feeling her rapid pulse and warmth on a few fingers. “Do I remind you of someone?” She offers an answer within a question, and that wounds him. 

Dimitri stares at her sternly and hard, yet she doesn’t crumble. She never has. “No,” He’s quick but he felt irritated; of what it’s not clear. 

“I do not remind you of Sothis, or Seiros?” Her eyes become glossy and Dimitri finally knows why he feels irritated. “ No one, truly?” Her voice was quite soft. Tears do not fall but they linger there. Discomfort and anxiety disperse in the air.

“On closer inspection...you do remind me of someone,” He leans down, kissing a side of her head before staring at their reflection. Lavender, mint, and old ale invade their senses to bring comfort instead. The silver oval frame made a nice contrast to their image. “You look like professor Jeritza…” He voices sincere and acute. Dawn’s light was beautifully caught in his sole blue.

Byleth scoffs through her nose and smiles again, a mischievous line of pearls shows soon enough as her head falls back, giving space for Dimitri to kiss the crook of her neck. 

“If you frown and narrow your eyes as you proclaim a duel at any given chance, you might fool me.” He continues, arms wrapping tightly around her. “This might be a problem, my beloved.”

“You’re cruel, Alexandre.”

“Am I?”

“No.” She shakes her head, nuzzling into his warmth. 

“All who you were, all that you are…and all that you will be…it's just you.”Dimitri takes some distance. “I see you, and all I can think about is you. Byleth.”

Her own words being used against her, sly. “See me?” She muses, taking his words in. Not just Enlightened One, Ashen Demon, Professor, Sir. Not just Glenn or Mother. Clearly not Sothis. Nostalgia hits her in the right way, giving an opening for her eyes to no longer host tears. It was hard to not feel infatuated when Dimitri was offering her a sweet smile.

“Yes, Byleth.” He holds her chin and tilts it upward, their gazes meeting directly. “My Byleth.”

She wants a kiss, the type that you read about in romantic stories. The soft, gentle, and amorous type that traps you in a world of sweet delight—she takes his chin and brings him down, lips finally meeting. Shoulders go light while they exchange subtle little moans. 

They part and he bumps his forehead against hers. He’s still soft and very dulcet. “Come now, allow me to assist you with your garb. We will be late to this meeting if we stay here any longer.”

“We?” Byleth stares at his broad back as he retrieves her garb, standing beside him while he prepares the sleeve for her. She plays in her footing at the sight of his large hands tucking the band into the middle belt, pleasantly staying trapped in his hold. 

“I’m not allowing you to attend this meeting by yourself. Less if she has brought suspicious individuals with her,” His fingers trace the pretty golden medallions, rattling them in place.

“Offending her could compromise your crowning.”

“I care not.”

“Dimitri,” She chides, turning around to face his cold demeanor. Her pulse rushes, “Do not be rash.”

“I believe my presence is necessary, and quite honestly I will take as a misunderstanding her lack of an invitation.” He was being serious, “Your service for her has ended since months ago. You’re not obligated to follow her orders.”

Byleth smiles at that, “Right, right. Your orders are the ones I should be obeying, yes?”

“Hypothetically speaking, yes. You tend to abide by your own rules—quite endearing.”

A long sigh escapes, Byleth crosses her arms and stares at the floor. Falling for his teases was tempting. “...You should stay back. If anything occurs, my father can deescalate the situation. Besides, you need to bathe and place some fresh clothes.”

“It takes me half an hour. I believe she owes me the courtesy of dealing with a bit of tardiness.”

“Dimitri,”

“I’m attending. That’s final. I wish to be beside you.”

She feels hot, “You’re impossible sometimes. Getting expelled from Garreg Mach when the Flame Emperor is so close to our grasp wouldn’t be wise,” She states, not missing how Dimitri tenses up at that name. “A crowning without the blessing of the Archbishop will make a few nobles squall.”

“Frankly, they can all talk until their tongues fall.” His voice rungs low, “Lady Seiros isn’t as naive to offer her back to me when there is a major threat knocking at her front gates, her knights may be well trained but she lacks numbers.” His hands rest on her face. He could probably hear Lambert and Glenn sneering at his hesitation towards the Flame Emperor, yet he pushed them aside to focus on Byleth’s warm cheeks. “It’s clear she’s planning to make you a political pawn in favor of the church. Please, do not ask me to stand here idle as that woman tries to force you into fulfilling one of her positions.”

Byleth’s eyes avert, he continues. “as for the Flame Emperor...we will deal with them accordingly when the opportunity and time comes.”There is a strong resolution as he speaks, “You can confide and rely on me, Byleth...your safety and happiness will always be a high priority for me.”

The dead may snarl and wail at his ears, the living may try to prop all their hopes unto his shoulders. “Please, believe me when I say that I won't allow for her or anyone to keep you away from your home.” He would push on if it meant for a future where his hand may be held by Byleth’s. A future where youth’s blood is not spilled unto cold lands. Where young adults do not have to spend the rest of their life trying to mend their broken childhoods.

“Home…” Did he mean Fhirdiad or him? Fhirdiad wouldn’t be home if he isn’t present there. Byleth chuckles and looks at him, holding his face too. “You’re just saying that because you don’t wish to go home with just Dedue.”

He smiles, “Fhirdiad needs you...Faerghus needs you, you can’t expect for me and Rodrigue to get anything done without your exceptional services.”

Exaggerating.“I understand, “She plays along. “My love for my country comes first before anything else. That, I swore to.” She gently pokes his stomach, “While you’re running around fulfilling agreements with merchants and nobles, visiting neighboring countries and rejecting countless offers of love,” He chuckles at the last one, “I shall be in a cave, studying burrowing spiders and whip scorpions.”

“Come now, you can’t leave me alone with all that work. I’m truly sorry but I’m counting on your help.” He scoffed. His small pout leaving at feeling’s Byleth’s embrace, her face hiding on his chest.

“Thank you, Dimitri…” She smiles, hugging him tighter. 

His soul felt lighter. An odd sensation that he has experienced a few times throughout his short life, but the frequency has increased this past year.

Playful butterflies are dancing in his stomach now. He wraps his arms around Byleth's frame to keep her close. The scent of mint and lavender softly guided him to be at her mercy.

“It’s me who should thank you, my beloved...I can’t deny I’m rather impatient for the day I finally become your husband. To greet each dawn beside you it’s something I look forward to...”

Feh suddenly flies out of the room, the couple staring at the feathers she leaves behind. Byleth delicately snickers while he frowns—displeased that she had moved away. “Hm, you made her grow flustered with your frivolous flirts.”

“I wouldn’t call them trivial if they have granted me your smile.” He fights back, unintentionally charming. Callous fingers go back trying to fix her ribbon, he clears his throat. “Are you sure this ponytail is good enough? Not too tight or extremely loose?”

“It’s…” Byleth hesitates. In all honesty, she was planning to cut her hair after leaving the monastery—as of now though, she might be reconsidering keeping it long if it means that Dimitri would style it for her on occasion. There was something endearing of perhaps braiding their hair together eventually. “perfect.”

He blushes at that, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Hmm…” She stares at him, perhaps too acutely since Dimitri’s nose starts getting pink too. “You know, I sometimes forget how intimidating you can be…”

“Intimidating?” He stares at her with disbelief, darkly snickering soon enough that causes a shiver to go down her spine. “You never relent, do you? Well...one becomes rather aggressive when they try to take someone that belongs to them.” The softest of smirks appear, and she feels it against her forehead as his lips come to kiss her. “At this time Orel and Neda must be waiting for their relief. I should leave now.”

Byleth just stares blankly as Dimitri goes around her, biting on her cheek as she listens to the strain of leather. Her whole body tingled now—that was quite a bold jest from him. The twist of his lips was an image that would be haunting her for a long while now. 

“You know this week’s schedule for the guards. Why is that?” She looks at him.

“I assisted your father in organizing them.” He was sitting on the bed. 

Unsurprising. She paid Jeralt 50 gold pieces for him to do that task for her, only to pass the burden to someone else. Byleth will make sure to nag at him later. “Is there no way I can convince you to stay behind? I’m sure your eyes could use the rest.”

Stubborn. Adoringly stubborn. “No, I thought we had come to an agreement.”

“You slept with your eyepatch last night, and right now you didn’t even allow for your skin to breathe before placing it back on.”

“My eye is not irritated. There won’t be any repercussions.”

“I don’t believe you, let me see it. It would be best that it leaks here than in front of Seiros.”

He shook his head, staring at her in disbelief. The eyepatch is the one thing keeping him restrained, the last lock that prevents him from falling into his deepest desires. Byleth finds beauty in almost everything—he was scared and at the same time eager of knowing what would her reaction be at facing with his nude image now. Full of scars, imperfections on almost every patch of skin.  
  


Pink and purple clouds are becoming gray and yellow, the sky a murked blue. Sunlight hits Dimitri’s face perfectly, golden hair gleaming. His hands are now relaxed over a leg. “Please, let me see your face.” She insists.

Stubborn. Rapacious. Curious. She really hasn’t changed a bit. He gives up on placing on his boots, gazing at her as the light finally engulfs her form. Ethereal, beautiful. 

“What are you so afraid of? The worst that can happen is that I drag you into the Cathedral and force you to marry me today.”

Stoic, simple. Her tease plunges into his thrilling heart. He’s now longing for the worst-case scenario. “I see, “He mumbles, stomach tightening as he stands. It could be considered bizarre how well the chemistry between them is. “It’s fetching how such a capable tactician enjoys wagering her best cards.”

Byleth’s smile is easy, not shifting despite that Dimitri stands close to her again. Her eyes are hard, he doesn’t mind them even as he works to remove the damp eyepatch. He holds the black fabric tightly in a hand, knuckles going white. 

She brings a hand to his face, offering the touch he is always seeking to receive. His face lacks any reaction or emotion—a mask, Felix would call it. A pretty blue accompanied by a solemn gray one, they were both beautiful in their own right. Her thumb carefully touches where the scar starts, it felt rough and thick but otherwise pleasant.

His face was pleasant.

“You were right. It’s not irritated.” Her thumb keeps caressing, lovingly. “It’s prideful. Like always.”

A few words, he keeps her hand in place as his mouth and nose hides in her palm. He kisses it, taking in her scent and heat. Her praise and acceptance. His eyes close to softly laugh, gleeful and at peace. His brows furrowed, throat feeling hot.

“I don’t like it when you do that face.” Her free hand comes to remove his wrinkles away, his eyes meeting hers again as he kisses both her palms now. 

“You would dislike more knowing the ribald thoughts I have about you…”He whispers heavy against her wrists, nibbling where purple veins were noticeable. It was impressive how he could appear desperate and in control at the same time. “Perhaps then you will finally find me repulsive...”

“I will always find you beautiful.”

“Beautiful does not equal to good.”

“You’re right.”

Her hands go loose and Dimitri understands the message, letting them go. “Do you still wish to take me to church?” Dispirited. Cynical.

Why is he so greedy for rejection? It’s so irritating and almost maddening. Lewd thoughts are enough for rejection? So naive.

Byleth no longer stares at him, instead, she drags her body back to the desk. Grabbing her pocket watch to wind it. Metal churning in their ears to keep the handles ticking. She opens it and stares at the time.

He is right, Seiros owes him the courtesy to be late. 

“Do you have fifteen minutes, Dimitri?” She whispers, firm. Sitting on the chair. 

He doesn’t know what that time frame means, and frankly, he doesn’t care anymore. He found his way to her side, only for his lungs to lose all air when Byleth grabs him roughly by his uniform and shoves him against her lap. A hand holds to the edges of the desk while his other arm wraps around her shoulders, holding tightly to the chair’s ear. 

He stares at her with disbelief, slightly curious. She doesn’t give away anything, only readjusts him on her lap. An arm holds him tightly by the waist, her free hand crawling on a leg until it meets with the ends of his jacket.

Dimitri finally understands what this was about, excitement sizzles in his pores despite that shouldn’t be the case. His breath leaves in a crooked sigh when her hand lifts his jacket and her open palm rubs against his groin, soft and unbothered—growing firm soon enough. “B—Byleth,” Everything feels like it’s flaring up, and he suppresses a moan by biting his bottom lip.

“Let me hear you,” She commands, the sight of Dimitri’s blissful expression makes her lips curve. She could hear wood cracking but couldn’t care at this point, less when his pretty lips part to moan openly. With a hard squeeze, she rewards.

Dimitri’s hips jerk forward, seeking for more relief. 

He missed the heat of her breath against his neck, the sweet wetness of her tongue. The softness of her skin, breasts, and ass; the rigidness of her legs and arms. He wonders if her skin is still covered in thin scars, would they still tickle his lips as he kisses them? Her cute set of moles along the curve of her waist, are they still there?

The precious curls hidden between her legs, do they still have that dark blue color, or do they now match her hair? 

No, no. He needs to stop. 

“Dimitri,” She calls, “Do you want me to stop?” Her hand moved away from his cock, retrieving the small dagger that was always on her hip.

“No.” He heaves, “N—No.” He groans, his voice drops into a deeper tone. “No.”

No, he doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t want her to stop. He’s tired of pretending.

Byleth enjoys that open desperation in his voice, it matches with her need. The blade meets with the thread of his pants, not having the patience to undo them so she cuts away. His little gasp at the action was endearing, but his whimper as she released his cock from its entrapment was even more delicious.

He was already quite firm, pre-cum escaping from his pink head. Her fingers follow his blond trail before grasping him, giving slow strokes starting from the base, squeezing hard whenever she met the middle. “It’s getting so warm, Dimitri.” She muses at the heat emanating from his cock. Her words immediately shift his breathing, short and undignified moans that make Byleth’s cunt start feeling wet.

“_Saints, yes, yes_…” He whispers, moving his hand away from the desk to instead hold her face. Tilting it upward and lowering himself to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips. Ragged breaths intertwining that are soon overpowered by his wet moan as their tongues meet. 

Byleth longs to feel his skin, and he seems to read her mind when he tore up his jacket’s bindings, breaking the buttons of his shirt next. Her breathless chuckle excites him, “Look at you, so beautiful and open for me…” His hand goes back to her face, keeping her steady to avoid her gaze averting from his. He sweetly smiles at the praise. “Do you want to know how often I fantasize about having you on my lap?”

Dimitri wishes to know but her mouth goes to bite his chest, he curves and moves away from her face to enjoy the attention—to accept her words and open desire. “You’re so good,” More praise. He groans as her thumb swirls on his head, thumb and forefinger soon rimming around before giving it a hard squeeze. It was almost overwhelming. 

He meets with their reflection, taking in the sight of her reddened face and the pressure applied on her cheeks as she bites. How her small yet firm hand earnestly pleased him; he shivers at his cloudy gaze and the shameful status of his body.

Why should it be shameful? Is it truly wrong to desire for her touch? He had been yearning for this. 

Her strokes began to sound wet, Dimitri could almost choke by the pure bliss. She stops all of a sudden and he whimpers, “No, N—No.” He stutters and looks at her, managing to glare at her and try to be defiant. “No,”

“Oh yes, you’re good. You will listen to me.” She challenges, the sight of his dilated pupil could drive her wild. Sweat starts to crawl down his forehead and neck, his chest and the rest of his wonderful body glistering beautifully. It was hot and messy how his sweat made her hair and clothes damp, “I have fantasized of you fucking me on my desk,” Her strokes return, this time with the intent to finally make him cum.

His head falls back, more moans slip from his mouth immediately upon feeling Byleth’s tongue on a perked nipple, lips becoming plump by how often he bit down to them. The thought of Byleth fantasizing about him as she grasps him made his balls feel tight, “By...Byleth…” His cock wouldn’t stop dripping, he felt close. 

“You would refuse to sleep in my bed again knowing how many times I came against it thinking about you,” She doesn’t stop, his chest heaving and flushing with color only motivated her to continue. “Even now, I wished my throat was giving you pleasure instead of my hand.” She bites hard into his pectoral, longing to leave a set of red marks that wouldn’t heal after three days. 

He goes still and lets a beautiful cry out, muffled halfway by his hand, or else the whole dormitories would hear his vulgar release. Threads of thick cum soil the carpet and part of her hand, his torso spasming at the intense pleasure until his cock feels raw. Slowly becoming limp in Byleth’s warm hand. 

She brings her fingers close to her mouth, eyes staying cold as she licks them clean. He’s panting at the sight.

Byleth stares at him, full of adore. Her hand softly passes on his body, silently reverencing his scars along his side, nails pressing hard to the smaller ones on his chest. She stiffens when his hand catches her wrist.

Dimitri is nothing but a quivering mess, filled with raw desire. His whole world seems to spin and he doesn’t care about it. The aftermath of pleasure has always felt better than during. He just wanted to feel and touch in return, his heavy stare told as much. “ I...I…” Byleth leans her lips to his, he complies to her wishes by making them touch. “I…”

“Please, tell me...Dimitri, talk to me.” She begs, her request being ignored when his hand moves to the length of her neck, trailing down until it met her bosom. A dark shade appears on her cheeks, there is no protest when he squeezes. 

“I want more.” He says concisely, no longer coy. “_More_.”

He follows the embroidery of her coat, slowly pulling on the buttons to reveal more fabric that he soon undid as well. Byleth just stared at him quietly. “Please, allow me to have you.”

He could tear her clothes, her flesh, her soul. She knows that, he knows that. Both refuse that outcome—his request is so tender and lenient. Like a moth, she’s ready to feast on the sweet treacle that his body and life produces.

“Allow me to love you,” He insists, his whisper a hoarse plea “Please.”

His fingers feel hot against her bosom, the curious digits searching in her brassiere made time truly become unimportant. “Please, take me.”She’s desperate too, “Let me be yours, Dimitri.”

He obeys, her pleas were always freeing instead of suffocating. Her grasp is never cold, always heavenly warm. Dimitri stands and lifts her with care, kissing and licking on every patch of skin that Byleth offered. Carelessly he stepped on her robe when she shoved it off her shoulders, tripping because of it but falling on the bed. Fate was kind, letting the prince fall exactly between her legs. 

They share the laziest of laughs as their lips meet, sloppy but still ravenous. There was no need for perfection or meticulous rites for intercourse, they felt too safe and fully devoted to mind the details as more clothing met the ground. “Dimitri,” She pleaded softly, his lips and teeth still lingered on her breasts. Wet tongue circling on a nipple before moving to the other, offering bites in between.

He groans as she keeps him there, fingers tangling in his hair when he finally bites on her bust to leave a mark. “Harder,” She muses, Dimitri humming during the time he was undoing her belt and trying to pull down her pants, failing to properly take them off and just lets a leg be free, boots falling beside the bed. 

“Harder!” Again, she’s more adamant and Dimitri feels firm. His teeth sink further until blood is drawn out from a spot; Byleth arches her back to keep him in place. “Dimitri!” Her cry out is pure bliss, Dimitri does nothing to lower it. He just puffs out air and smiles, finally letting go of her breast to attack the other instead.

His hands follow the curves of her waist and hips, soon meeting with the edge of her panties to simply tear it away. Her heavy eyelids and wide smile were enough to let him know he was accepted—wanted and needed. Her tiara was now crooked and beautiful teal hair splayed on the sheets. She was perfect, and yet he truly believed a silver crown with etched sapphires would fit her better.

“You’re so beautiful, my love” He whispers against her mouth, intoxicated and rough before their tongues meet. Her little bolt as his fingers got lost between her folds made him darkly chuckle, finding delight how quickly his fingers were getting soaked, her teal curls tickling him added a placebo effect. He found so charming how good she was to hide her need for release.

Byleth moves her face away, trying to hide from his gaze and mouth. Dimitri hums before whispering in her ear “Byleth,” Her breathing picks up until her stomach sinks in, his fingers were now circling softly on her clit. “ My Byleth…” His voice is deep, hungry. “Do you enjoy being mine?”

He pulls back if only to see her writhing under him, round face caught in ecstasy and precious embarrassment. His bold gaze shifts to the prominent bite mark on her breast that was slowly healing because of her crest. Oddly, the bleeding had stopped, and yet the line of red teeth was there. 

She heaves, the tantalizing sight of her breasts shaking with each breath makes him growl. Byleth brings an arm over her eyes to not fall against his presence, only focus to the sensation of his calloused fingers bringing her close to the edge, to simply _ fall fall fall. _

Finally leaving the edge, Byleth slumps into his touch as sweet nothings leave her mouth while toes curl. She’s gushing against his hand, fingers refusing to stop—agonizing deliciously into his arms that are heavy and sturdy, “Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri—Dimitri,” Desperate plights that gain her kisses and long strokes of a wet tongue on her neck, “_ Yours,yours,yours._”

They are late, they need to go. If time could freeze, she would stop it at this moment. 

His teeth sink into her pulse, stealing her breath but not mitigating her praise and acceptance. Her nails now sunk into his back, following the deepest and most gruesome scar the prince possessed. Blinded by lust, she cuts to hear his soft hiss. “Mine,” She muses coldly, yet the low pleasurable hum that leaves him breaks her into a plight “Please, just be mine.”

The room became silent as they recovered from the rush, thoughts becoming part of the morning dew. His arms rest at each side from her head, and while it was tempting to stare at his chest she prefers to look into his eyes. Sweat traverses from his brows to his nose, small droplets falling on her face make her chuckle tirelessly. He only smiles in response to her amusement.

She had forgotten how beautiful and sinister his smile could be. 

Byleth was soon turned over, compliantly staying still as her hot breaths met her pillow instead. His sweat falling on her back made all nerves flare up again, “Hurry,” She reminds softly, his breath hitting her shoulder as the tip of his cock starts pressing against her entrance.

“No,” His voice drops again, teeth gracing her shoulder while slowly pushing inside her. He held in a moan to hear hers fully; feeling intoxicated by how she pushed her ass towards him. His hands found hers, fingers intertwined before finally starting to thrust—slowly and deeply. “The Archbishop can rot for all I care,” Smooth, a cold warning.

His weight was suffocating, his cock filling her made up for it. She bit unto the pillow, the size difference of their hands and his sturdy form rubbing against her made everything become a blur. Dimitri’s voice pierced through, “You’re returning to Fhirdiad with me,”

“I don’t care what or who must I pierce through to accomplish that,” He continues, pace picking up that unsettles their breathing again. “_Ohh_, Byleth. I would do _ anything _ for you…” There is a dangerous edge to his voice, eerie and so very carnal. “_Anything_…”

She should chide him—that trail of thought was dangerous and irresponsible. “Yes,_ please._” A beg, a plight as an arm sneaks under her to play with a breast. “_Fuck, yes, yes_—” She begins to babble, a pool of her spit forming on the pillow. His thrusting became erratic, “Take me home, _ take me home my heart!_”

Encouragement escapes her lips instead. His touch was a prayer that came to bring a new type of faith. Engulf her into a sweet realm where only them exist. Bound to just each other with no duty hiding between the crevices of their love.

A loud groan leaves him, pushing back until his hands found her hips, letting his fingers dig in enough to bruise; his gaze staying on the divine sight of her cunt taking his full length with ease.

Byleth was slowly slipping from his hold, he smiles at the sudden weakness in her knees. With slower thrusts, he takes the time to hold a bundle of her hair, enjoying the small eager gasp that came from her. He guides her back to meet his flushed chest, "Beloved..." A murmur while lips ghostly pass on her neck, finally letting go of her hip to use his fingers on her clit instead. Softly circling the bundle of nerves to receive her praise through tight squeezes and slow exhales. 

"Dimitri..." She melts against him, not minding being left at the mercy of his hands and lips; to drown in his scent and the sensation of his wet skin. With lowered eyelids she meets his sight, smiling at seeing his face flushed and those pretty lips plump.

His thrusting stops altogether, wishing for this moment to last forevermore. "I love that expression..." He lets go of her hair, wrapping his arm around her while not missing the chance for his hand to crawl to her face, keeping her in place as he lowers himself until their breathes mingled. 

Byleth felt his praise resonate throughout her body. Dimitri's cool gaze makes her surrender until she feels lightheaded by the upcoming orgasm that begs to be released on his cock. 

Dimitri observes quietly as Byleth writhes by his touch. Completely smitten by her mesmerizing smile and little sounds of pleasure. Going stiff whenever her wet heat and face displaying nothing but euphoria almost made him cum. The delicious pressure of this position almost made it overwhelming and hard to hold back, yet her frustrated grunt finally broke a chuckle out of him.

"Stop...teasing me!" She whines, moving her legs further apart; trying to cajole him into thrusting again. His tongue passing on her cheek infuriating her further, yet made her shudder all the same. 

"Please, just..." Words slightly slurring as her head falls, staring at his hand that still coddles her where needed. Her hands hold down to his wrists "Give me more...I want more."

Dimitri would never deny her in these moments, "On your knees." He commands with a murmur, biting his lip when Byleth slips from his hold and uses her arms as support.

In return, he now fully knows they can devour each other whole.

The bed creaked, the squeal of wood meeting with Byleth’s when Dimitri began to thrust with enough force that stole all clear vision from her. The slap of their skin takes over soon enough, overpowering their groans and eventually her gasp when his body press against her, teeth sinking into her shoulder while his tongue emphasizes the burn.

Reckless and swirling in their needs, they finally came undone together. Tight, hot and pulsing, Dimitri pulled out while a long moan spills from his lips, starstruck by the sight of her swollen and soiled entrance. There was extra pleasure in the image of his slick release traversing along her thighs. His skin prickles while setting her down , allowing for her breathing to be easier and for him to rest behind. 

It was tempting to take her again, be condemned as a heretic in the Church’s eyes. Instead, he passes a hand on her waist and chest, lips pressing soft kisses on her face and neck while she still pants and shivers. With a thin smile, he silently worships. Hugging her close to just keep caressing her. 

His hot breath against her hair is pleasant, but his sweet voice is better. “My beloved, thank you…” Her head tilts back to feel his lips against her cheek, still flushed. “Thank you, thank you…I love you so much...” His voice fades into a pleasant hum, the ring passing on her skin makes her hum too; though her toes curl at feeling his hand kneading her breasts.

His kisses are still gentle as they fall on her shoulder. "Are you well? Is anything...hurting, love?" He murmurs, trying not to be awkward though he knows that must be the case. His hand stays over his bite mark, ready to cast a heal if neccessary.

"Everything is fine. You're so cute, love..." Byleth slightly turns so their lips can meet, chaste and almost close to cloying—she didn’t care, not when he returns the gestures with even more adore. “Dimitri…” Her voice finally returns and the world has fewer specs around, a hand finds a way to his arm to keep him close. “I love you.”

He smiles at that, his lips go thin when her nails sink into his skin. “However, don’t do _ anything _ for me…” Her voice was cold, commanding. “I’d tear anyone who tries to remove me from your side.”

Dimitri felt light as a feather when she turned around, pushing him against the bed next, taking a comfortable spot over him. Her hair surrounds his face, and he takes a dry gulp as their foreheads press together. 

Her pretty violet blues soon drown him in arousal yet again. He doesn't mind slowly sinking into the abyss of her own desire.

Fifteen minutes had become thirty, now, they would evolve to sixty.

* * *

  
  
  


“Slow down,” Byleth whispers while trying to keep up with Dimitri, both of them were traversing the long hall that led to the council’s room—the meeting was rescheduled thankfully, and it was no longer hosted in the Archbishop’s audience chamber.

Byleth has the feeling Jeralt saved them both. How? She’s intrigued to find out. The smack of a map against her already reverberates in her ears.

“Apologies, my beloved.” Dimitri slows his pace, waiting for Byleth to catch up and walking anew once she takes a few steps ahead of him. He tries to keep his smile proper at seeing her prop a small vial from her cloak before consuming the liquid inside—her displeased groan at the bitter taste of the contraceptive almost made him snort.

Byleth isn’t fooled by his silence. “You’re lucky I find you charming enough in your uniform, or I would be throwing you out the window.” A nonchalant mumble, not facing his way. There was no point for it was obvious that he had that precious smile that can melt through the coldest of icicles. 

“A fair price to pay, my love.” He admits, stealing her hand to plant a kiss upon it.

He wasn’t charming enough to escape a soft punch on his side. Dimitri doesn’t flinch and instead keeps her close, Byleth complies quietly while holding his arm. She dusts the fur of her cape on the way as she had decided to wear the clothes Sothis had given her when she escaped the darkness of Zahras. 

Dimitri had rendered the Enlightened One attire useless. It was better this way, somehow. To wear the clothing given to her by the goddess, which also reflected the banner on her cape. Determined,she felt fewer pebbles rattling in her boots wearing a uniform that reflected her homeland.

From the corner of her eyes, she stares at Dimitri. His face was neutral, and the emotion in his eye was unknown since she held unto his right arm. Her thoughts paused at meeting with the line of guards that kept the council room safe.

“Greetings, professor!” The usual cheerful gatekeeper had been moved for station duties here. He offers a short reverence before clearing his throat, “P—Pardon me, Enlightened One. Your Highness. Lady Seiros has been expecting you.” His companion snickers softly before uncrossing their lances, allowing for free passage. 

“Please, forgive the young boy.” The other knight comments.

Byleth would have smiled, or eased the moment. However, Seiros expecting both Dimitri and her made everything feel cold, an unpleasant type that gives you frostbite. “Thank you,” She nods while Dimitri offers a short reverence, yet she heard his short puff of air from his nose. 

Once they arrived to the door, they shared one last glance. A ping of hesitation lingers in her eyes and her face falls next, he gently holds her chin so their gazes meet.

“Against all odds, Byleth.” No hesitation, calm. “Ad Infinitum. Trust me.”

Without limit. To infinity.

He outshines the stars in the night sky, sometimes.

Often, actually.

Felix’s warnings echo in her mind, she prays there is enough time after this meeting. Dimitri doesn’t blink, for she refuses to do so. Even now, are the dead taunting him as he offers a promise?

No, it’s not an offer. He’s reminding her. 

Dimitri never gives empty promises, that’s his greatest strength while also being his weakest point. “I will.” She reassures, closing her eyes when he settles a coy kiss on her forehead before giving one to her lips instead. His smile stays gentle while moving back to steal the hand that had her ring, kissing it as well. He is beaming as he opens the door for her, meeting with the presence of the Archbishop at the end of the room. She sat at the end of the table, in the middle chair while two cloaked individuals rest beside her.

The third cloaked individual stood by a window.

Byleth eases at seeing Jeralt sitting on the table as well. The man looks exhausted and pissed—a hangover. Everyone has a cup of warm tea.

“Ah, Byleth.” Seiros stands, holding her hands together while offering a gentle smile as the couple walked forward, arm with arm. “Prince Dimitri. I’m pleased that you have finally joined us.”

Byleth walks ahead, the tension in the room ready to be cut with a knife. “Lady Seiros, it's a relief that you have returned safely.” She offers a short bow, hand resting on her sword. “I apologize for the wait.” Seiros’s teal eyes were soft, and she seems to host no negative reaction to the clothes she wore.

Violet-blues scan the room, attention staying to the short person standing by the window. If her heart could beat, she’s sure it would have escaped her chest upon meeting with a familiar face that turned to meet her.

“Byleth!” A young girl gleefully exclaimed, removing the hood from her cloak to reveal those green curls that reminded Byleth of croissants. 

“Flayn?” Byleth is hesitant but soon smiles, “Flayn!” She no longer holds back and rushes ahead, Flayn running as well to meet halfway. Their hug is strong, and much to the protest of Flayn, she was lifted from the ground. “It’s really you! Look at you! You’re...still so short.” A numb comment.

“Put me down, put me down!” Flayn’s cheeks began to heat up, small jade scales no longer present on the fair skin of her face and neck. The girl gives up since being caught in her arms was nice. “Byleth! Your hair, it’s truly like mine!” She hugs her in return, voice wavering when tears finally arrived. “Oh Byleth, I’m so glad you’re alive…I was so scared for you.”

Meanwhile, everyone stared at the scene baffled. 

Flayn offers a soft snicker soon enough, turning to see those at the table. “See, father? I told you she was very beautiful.” She sniffs into Byleth’s clothes, raising her eyebrows soon after. “Oh my, you’ve already chosen your mate! How wonderful!” She moves slightly to meet with Dimitri’s gaze. “ Aha! Is it him? Oh, what a cute human!”

Byleth cocks an eyebrow, Dimitri's cheeks flare up.

“Flayn!” A man squeals.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just one more chapter before war unleashes, I swear. I promise the Griffin will appear next time, and the Nabateans will make a proper appearance jdnsad. This chapter became longer than expected and didn't want mush things(too much). " She said. She said and lied.
> 
> Next chapter is mostly plot-heavy, I preferred to leave the 18+ scene mostly alone. 
> 
> Reader: Hey, how many parts is Loathing going to have? You can't recycle titles like that.  
Me: (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) **changes chapter names**
> 
> \--
> 
> Flayn: (◕‿◕✿) Is that your boyfriend? He's cute.  
Byleth: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Right?  
Seteth: Flayn! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
Dimitri: (•// ◡//•)
> 
> \--  
I can't even begin on a proper thanks to everyone who offers me your time and comments. Reading your reactions and interacting with you guys has made this experience all more enjoyable and freeing  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking around with me 💖
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


	23. Adulthood-Scion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and support! Next month this fic will be a year old KLASDDKLSA and my love for Dimileth is still as strong as ever. (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
I can't thank enough all those who have read from the start, I hope this story continues to be engaging for you. For any new readers, welcome, and thank you for being here!  
Please stay safe everyone and don't overburden yourself.
> 
> ALSO BIG DIMA HAS MADE IT INTO FEH. WHAT A GOOD DAY TODAY IS.
> 
> \----
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Violence, blood, sexual tones, possessive behavior, unhealthy coping mechanism, intrusive thoughts. Racist, classism and ableism attitudes. Past child abuse. There's a scene with physical abuse and derogatory speech towards Gilbert. 
> 
> Please don't continue ahead if your health may be at risk.
> 
> \-----

** _Pegasus Moon, Imperial year 1180_ **

_ Cold winds and heavy snows; winter's beauty hides treacherous conditions _

** _(February)_ **

** _21st:_ **

_ “Keep your soldiers in standby. They must be ready to depart at a moment’s notice.” His words were resolute, “The royal messenger is saddled and ready to ride towards Lord Charon’s household with my request for free pass, should I give the command.” _

_ “Understood, your Highness.” Rodrigue offered a bow, his eyebrows furrowing next. “Your Highne—no, Dimitri... Are you certain this is the path you wish to take?” _

_ “Yes, I am certain. After all that has transpired here...I expect nothing positive from the Archbishop.” Dimitri stared at the sky before offering a flat smile to Rodrigue. “I hold no power or authority to command you or your troops, Rodrigue. I would not think ill of you for deciding to step aside and cast me as a traitor in front of Fhirdiad’s round table.” _

_ Rodrigue laughs this time, heavy and slightly tired. “Ahh, Dimitri. Now that’s a good lark...” A hand fell to his shoulder, “You’re our king...my king.” He’s truthful, “Wherever you lead, we shall follow...But your highness, I beg you to not take the way of the sword as your first option against the church.” _

_ “I shall not, what could be gained with senseless bloodshed?” Dimitri promises, yet his features turn stern to match the coolness of his eye. “yet, I can no longer allow for the Archbishop’s interference to limit our courthouses. My people’s pride has been slandered enough...” _

_ “I see…” He said flatly,“I pray that your choices free and guide our kingdom to the righteous path.” Rodrigue takes his hand back, “If it comes to so, know that I shall fight at your side.” His lips quirk a bit, “and that this keeps our future Majesty in her rightful place.” _

_ Dimitri’s cheeks heat slightly. Rodrigue holds in a snicker, but a tease flies through. “She’s Captain of Fhirdiad’s Wolf Guards and mentor of the future royal guards of His Majesty. Faerghans wouldn’t be able to sleep properly knowing The Lion’s Sword no longer guards cold nights.” _

_ “Your sense of humor appears, even in these circumstances.” Dimitri grumbles, his embarrassment still evident. “Please, do not refer to Lady Byleth with any of those nicknames given by mischievous civilians.” _

_ Rodrigue’s eyebrows quirk a bit, trying not to tease the prince for choosing ‘Lady’ instead of ‘Sir’. “But Your Highness, what you ask is impossible—it’s Fódlanese custom to give nicknames to our heroes. Why, the new citizens of Gaspard territory have been chanting and praying for The Defender of Taiga to arrive to his throne, their songs have flown all around Faerghus, much to the agony of quite a few lords.” _

_ “The Defender of WHAT.” _

Rodrigue finally stops reminiscing his morning conversation with Dimitri in the entrance hall, before the prince parted ways with him to meet with Byleth and go towards Lady Seiros. He laughs in tribute to the prince’s little voice crack. “Ah, Lambert...the academy hasn’t changed a bit. It still has the same openings for an unauthorized outing.” He stands by the marketplace; his soldiers were attending their horses and equipment, teasing each other for yesterday’s celebration, or heating coffee with cinnamon on a large metal pot to help those with a hangover_ —water would be the smarter choice _ , he thinks, but doesn’t have the heart to ruin their eagerness for the bitter beverage _ . _Their small camp was near one of the outskirt walls of Garreg Mach. 

“To be free and young. This generation has a special fire in their eye, my friend… yet they are just as unreasonable as we were before.” He adds as he turns to see them, smiling as a few were dancing ridiculously around the large pot. He had to look away when a soldier slipped some hot ash on another’s tunic to make them whine and scratch themselves all around their back. 

_ Agh! What the—,it itches! It itches! Byleth, what did you just slip in my tunic! HEY! Your highness, are you an accomplice? Come back! _

With a sigh, Rodrigue frowns at the memory of his eldest son giving chase to a mischievous pair of best friends. “Glenn…” He mutters, his steel eyes falling on the large building in front of the marketplace. The brown structure gives him the strength to smile. Even if it was wishful. “To think you were already a knight of House Blaiddyd when you took your first steps in these grounds…”

Grounds that he may never be allowed to dwell in again if the Archbishop tries to tie Byleth permanently to the church; His Highness may have expressed his concerns about the independence of their law, but truthfully; that boy’s heart is a children’s book_ — _ easy to follow and read. 

“Just like your father…” He scans with a heavy heart the stalls of armory and the small base to hire gambits. His eyes meet with a veteran fighter and they bow their head in respect, he does the same before focusing on a banner from the church of Seiros. It was hard to believe that perhaps in a few hours, they would declare the Blaiddyd line as heretics.

Rodrigue never enjoyed having to request for a mediator from the church when dealing with local disputes, yet it is thanks to them that his territory is no longer being terrorized by thieves. Rodrigue chortles at the memory but frowns all the same. He was a pious man, just a few minutes ago he was leaving his prayers for the goddess_ — _and yet, the knowledge that the church used the Tragedy of Duscur to frame and execute Christophe for a crime he never had part in made his stomach churn. They used as a stepping stone the loss of his king, son, innocent Duscurians and his soldiers to cover their own disputes. 

Christophe was planning to kill the Archbishop for unnamed reasons and paid the highest price. Why? Just what exactly is the hidden truth that has led for the ultimate end of Lord Lonato and the execution of many members of the Western Church? 

Did His Highness know this secret, and therefore he is taking necessary steps to protect the kingdom from further manipulation?

“Lord Rodrigue!” Gilbert’s minor outburst breaks Rodrigue from his trance, keeping his arms crossed when the older knight is at arm’s length. “Thank the heavens I have found you in time. It’s not standard procedure for visiting noble gambits to set camp near the entrance of Garreg Mach. Are you not staying to escort His Highness back to Fhirdiad?” He adds a little out of breath, “Is there an emergency?”

“Sir Gilbert, at ease.” Rodrigue shakes his head. In all honesty, this was one face he wasn’t hoping to see at this time_ — _the man who made his daughter cry in the cathedral, and ran; the man who made the prince cry by the late king’s throne, and ran. A knight of Seiros. “I have been ordered to be in standby until further notice.” He states nonchalantly.

“Who has dispatched this order?”

His gaze doesn’t flinch.“The only man who can do so, Gilbert.”

“Ah, yes, my...apologies.” Gilbert clears his throat, “Is there something amiss?”

“I’m afraid I cannot disclose such information to you.” Rodrigue considers that he has been left to his thoughts quite enough, and should go towards his people instead. “However, if I may offer a piece of advice, Gilbert...you should consider resigning your post here, and return to the capital with His Highness.”

Gilbert’s shoulders slump, “Lord Rodrigue, please, I beg you to_ —” _

_ “ _I have stated my observation,” He curtly cuts him off, turning away. “If you wish to ignore my words yet again, by all means. Though, I must say it would be quite the grievance for us to clash blades in the near future.”

“Pardon?” Gilbert’s eyes widen a little and only go back to normal as Rodrigue walks ahead. The knight stammers for a few breaths until he finally follows, understanding the predicament of them speaking openly near the marketplace. “Lord Rodrigue, with all due respect I believe we are not boys to be playing with riddles.”

“Then cease to act like the court’s jester.” Rodrigue counters as he walks down a small hill’s slope, stopping in a middle ground between his men and those near the marketplace. “Am I to believe you don’t understand a Blaiddyd’s diplomatic standby after the many years you served the royal family?”

Gilbert’s features convey doubt until complete shock takes over, before settling in with a glare as the glint of weapons catches his attention. “Lord Fraldarius. Are you threatening these holy grounds by His Highness’s order?”

“I believe His Highness’s stance is not against the goddess but merely the messengers of her.” He dismisses with a hand, “Of course, all of this is a precaution. Negotiations may go favorable to the point we all stay here to celebrate the students’ graduation.” 

“His Highness is acting rashly,” Gilbert didn’t need to know the details of the dispute, though there were few variables, “ The kingdom needs him alive, yet his life may be forfeited if he desecrates the goddess’s name. Is he planning to plunge the kingdom into war with the Church of Seiros?”

“I would spit on my honor before allowing anyone to threat His Highness.” Rodrigue ignores the last question.

“Lord Rodrigue, the kingdom’s knights are forged by our king’s trust and strength, the seams of that vow protected by the blessing from the church. Surely, this destruction of tradition would cause riots_ —” _

_ “ _ A knight from Faerghus swears fealty to the king, a lord, and to the goddess; _ never _ to the church. _ ” _Rodrigue’s hand falls on the hilt of his blade. If Gilbert was impressive in something, it was how fast he pissed off people. Now, he could understand Jeralt’s always abrasive attitude towards the old knight. “The late king spent his last days outlining a way to unbind the kingdom from the church, yet he was robbed from us before he could set that plan into motion. It’s not unexpected that His Highness is following without prompt his father’s goals.”

“Now Gilbert, surely,” his voice lowers, “you have not forgotten that Faerghus is loyal to the Blaiddyds before anything else; it’s the people’s greatest strength…” He recalls the songs and the words of hope from the townsfolk “...and also weakness.” Families withstanding Rufus’s ruling instead of abandoning their homeland or uprising like the west once did.

“Is Ailell, the valley of torment, not enough of a warning against the goddess’s wrath?”

“Pillars of light that can scorch the land fall frail against the corpses buried within the tundra due to famine and sickness.” Rodrigue retorts, “I know this may be hard for you to hear, but perhaps the goddess has been punishing us ever since we have failed to protect our kingdom.”

“That’s enough, Rodrigue.” Gilbert warns with a dangerous flash in his eyes.

Rodrigue lets go of his sword with a sigh. This was a waste of time. “Castle Fraldarius will always have a place for you and your family to stay.” He turns on his heel after offering a brief bow, “Gustave...it’s good to see some spark in your eyes. Good day.”

Gilbert cannot move from his spot. In defeat, he can only stare at the cleared snow below his feet. He was too much of a coward to alert the few sober knights from the church, and pride held him down to take the necessary steps to dwell with those of his homeland.

_ The “standard practice” is not always the correct practice. You’re approaching this the wrong way—just like your journey for atonement. The goddess cares not for your prayers if you continue to ignore those you have harmed. _

Byleth’s written advice rings in the back of his mind, gazing towards the building where the council room was set.

_ In that case, when I assume the throne, I will order you to work for me in the Kingdom. My father would be happy to see such a day. Perhaps I will ask you to instruct me further in the ways of battle when that time comes. _

“To raise my blade against His Highness… would be unthinkable.” He declares to himself, upon recalling Dimitri’s crude statement with a hidden message.

_ All I could do was look at the dolls you carved for me, and remember you...and weep! _

Annette’s broken words within a sob attack his memory next, and he finally sits down on the ground. 

* * *

_ To win a dispute against the Archbishop, it won’t be enough to have the truth at the tip of your tongue; you must believe in the arguments you present, or else she will accuse you of using emotions as facts. She has the ability of creating a noose out of your words. Tread carefully. _

Dimitri recalls the warning Jeralt gifted him before he entered to give his declaration in Byleth’s trial. Those words rang accurately then, and they still hold their value now. Their meeting was barely thirty minutes in, and after proper introductions and the retelling of last night’s festivities, things started to spiral out of control. Seiros began disclosing the true nature of those present_ — _and even of herself.

“O, Enlightened one... we are kindred by her blood. We are family.” Seiros spoke softly with a small smile, hands folded neatly over the table. “Your mother was birthed from the progenitor god, just like Rhea and I. Sweet and gentle Sitri, no… Eisner.” She shakes her head, knowing that she should respect the name her late sister decided to die with. 

“Eisner, may she be resting at peace in the heavens.” Rhea finally speaks as she replaces her glare with a soft frown, “She was always vulnerable to ailments, that she lived such a fulfilled life out of my mother’s land brings me... peace.”

Dimitri can barely process the words that escaped from the Archbishop’s mouth a few moments ago, less Rhea’s. Their uncanny similarities physically still lures him despite he isn’t a bairn to be distracted by such things. His eye shifts to Jeralt, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the old captain was breathing and blinking, he could swear he was seeing a very ill and pale ghost. Perhaps the man was indeed dead after facing the fact that his late wife was a very close descendant to the sleeping goddess; in their understanding, they could consider late Eisner of royal blood.

Distracted by the different green glints on every head present at front, he soon feels at an impasse as he tries to evaluate the mournful gaze that rests on Rhea’s face.

In an unspoken truce, he instead looks at the man who introduced himself as Seteth despite that Seiros called him Cichol. A proud posture, his eyes bore a history of glee and pain, a man who has lived through more battles than recommended. And yet, the prince notices that a more vulnerable side of him exists just by the way he crosses his arms. 

His gawking finally gets a reaction, tactfully and without trying to hide his displeasure, Seteth lifts an arm over his daughter, trying to keep her away from his sight.

“Father…” Flayn protests with a hush, and can only offer a silent apology to Dimitri with a fleeting glance.

The silence that followed felt frigid, and Seiros had no other choice than to push forward. “I have been yearning for this moment for so long… for the one to guide us all in my mother’s absence, finally appear.” She speaks airily and gleefully, “and now, I am blessed knowing that our bond is not just that of destiny, but familiar. For us to meet like this... it’s truly another miracle of Sothis.”

A scoff resounds in everyone’s ears, Dimitri looks at the culprit.

“The goddess is all things. She is heaven above and the land below. She is eternity incarnate. She is the present, the past, and the future. Her eyes see all. Her ears hear all. Her hands receive all.” Byleth stood near the table, never taking a seat like the prince had. Dimitri shifts his head towards her presence, not surprised that her visage was impersonal as her words lacked any devotion, and therefore, any respect.

“Sweet child…” Seiros didn’t take any offense.

“Do not.” Byleth warns with a snap from her voice, the whole table flinches. “She who was graced with the holy word of the divine goddess, who bore witness to her magnificence, is the one called…” Byleth takes a pause, bringing a hand up until she extends it towards who had control of the table just a few minutes ago. “Seiros.” 

Dimitri curls his hands under the table, noticing she was preparing a hare trap; easy for the eye, but difficult to set up. The reward was worth it. “She is the messenger of the heavens, the bridge between the lands above and below, and her blessings shall bring tidings of peace to all.” Byleth lets her hand fall.

“That is spoken and taught to all those who dwell in Fódlan.” She informs dryly, but then brokenly chuckles. Delicately, she pushes her bangs back and lets her hand stay there to keep them in place, taking a few steps away from the table to not face anyone. “Sothis, your mother... was right in calling me dense…” Byleth doesn’t catch the way Seiros’s eyes gleam at the knowledge that she had spoken to the goddess; doesn’t flinch at Jeralt’s frown. “I was an idiot for not following the curious nature in me, and believing there were others besides the von Hresvelgs who possessed the crest of Seiros.” The trap’s wire was tensing up, ready to snap. Just like her. 

“I understand not disclosing your true identity when I asked you directly all those 11 moons ago. I was an outsider.” Byleth shrugs, letting out a large exhale next before turning around again; she glares at Seiros, who only stares. No one in the table dared to chirp in.“Lie to me once, shame on me for believing_ — _but yet again, it's not like I was in the mood of questioning things...I had just arrived from an exhausting and stressful scenario; which your lack of tact and preparation brought about.”

“Byleth,” Jeralt murmurs and color finally goes back to his body, despite that he wanted to curse this entire building with her, he preferred to leave these grounds alive. Their pride and distress could land them 10 feet under the ground. 

She ignores the warning, “Lie to me twice, despite defending the Holy Mausoleum, fighting by your side in the western church rebellion,keeping your farmers and merchants safe from monsters,” with every addition, her wry would show, “calling me your friend; getting rid of Kronya and Solon; and returning to this realm with Sothis’s blessing and a mythical beast that spits fire_ —” _ She takes a breather. _ “ _ Shame on you.” Byleth raises her eyebrows and her mouth goes thin, “To think I would pray upon your existence...admiring your exploits and the way you guided people to defend their land. Turns out you are full of _ shit, _ just like almost every other religious figure in this _ DAMN _ church!”

Seteth gasps and covers Flayn’s ears, his daughter blushes and moves away from the touch. 

“Byleth!” Jeralt stands. 

“No, Jeralt.” Seiros says, motioning for him to sit down again, “Let her speak. She has the right to voice her displeasure.”

“Displeasure!” Her voice finally cracks with a shriek, “Is this whole situation that to you? A roundtable of witnesses to my displeasure because of your palette of lies!” Her eyes meet with Flayn’s next, the girl frowns. “You...You told me Nabateans didn’t interfere in human politics due to how convoluted they were...and yet three Saints sit with me,the headmaster of Garreg Mach is none other than Saint Seiros_—”_ She looks at Seiros again as a thought suddenly hits her.

“_As the goddess’s child, Seiros makes emperors of mortals_. _Those emperors are crowned before you. As the goddess’s voice, Seiros spreads the word of love_,” She quotes another passage, “Aha...haha..." Her laugh is tired, "... This whole church is just a love book to your narcissism, the longest display of grief for a mother’s absence.”

Dimitri tenses at the last phrase.

Byleth finally lets go of her hair, sitting on the table’s edge as a hand covers her face, trying to slow down the quickness in her pulse and the lightness of her feet now. The world was spinning, and nothing seemed to make it stop.

Different imagery would pound in her mind, but what always came into a full circle of times would be Ashe crying on her chest at the knowledge of Lonato’s mutiny, Dedue’s somber eyes as he returned from town with a bloody nose; Seiros arriving to Castle Blaiddyd to bless Lord Rufus’s ascension, a younger Dedue’s tears at the knowledge that his homeland was no more, a younger Dimitri’s distant stare after receiving the knowledge that Christophe was murdered in a public guillotine.

Ashe’s admiration for her exploits despite the circumstances of her birth. Her soldiers who chant despite the mud, rain, pain and grief; villagers and children offering her flowers and goods, wishing her safe travels and blessings.

Blessings.

_ Your will and mine are now as one, my child… _

A whisper suddenly breaks through everything, letting her mind slip into quietness and calm darkness.

_ I am the beginning. A goddess who has failed to take care properly of her children and those who dwell in Fódlan as a whole. _

“Sir Byleth…” Seiros calls, looking at the distant light in the room. “I...can’t even look you in the eyes, but even yet...you must realize this is fate. Here you are, here alone...you wield the power of the progenitor goddess. Please, you must use this power to save this world...and those who dwell in it.”

_ You may have powers that match even a god’s. _

_ “_I am not the beginning, nor the Fell Star. The goddess you need _ won’t _be me.” Byleth finally lets out a very tired grunt, a hand resting on the hilt of her sword. “...You’re no family to me, blood means nothing against the bonds made of trust and companionship. Take responsibility for the mess you made.” 

Her scorn shatters Seiros’s heart.

“Sir Byleth,” Seiros says, and notices how Byleth lifts her head slightly. “I know I am the culprit of many cruel events in your life…” Seiros stays upset yet still calm. “You may not want our bond to strengthen, but there is certainly much you wish to know… I do not intent to hide anything any longer to you and your family. Still, I beg you that any resent you may feel towards me...does not reflect towards the rest of those present.” Her hands rest against her chest, “I have used them against their will as well, they are innocent...and they are here to help you, wishing to have a better understanding of each other. Our culture...it’s dying.”

“Seiros…” Seteth whispers incredulously.

“Hm, I see.” Byleth turns around, staring at Seiros and Rhea briefly before looking at the other family; Seteth’s monk attire quickly makes her stomach churn and seeks relief in Flayn’s conflicted eyes instead. She found mutual understanding with her, for they are utterly hurt and confused.

The memory of them sleeping against a log flies by, and that sinks Byleth yet again. “This is your hero Flayn, a knight who rose from a common background but in reality she always had an advantage sleeping deep within—” Flayn standing up slowly and playing with the end of her sleeves affects her, preferring to turn away; no longer feeling strong enough to stare at anyone yet again, “a bloodline who has dedicated itself in suppressing those without a crest by staying neutral against oppressors...and has helped for cultures to die out.” 

A fire was being born in Dimitri’s chest, “Byleth…” He calls softly, coming closer to her since she began to rub her eyes and shiver like a leaf. He reluctantly passes his hand on her arm until it stays on her shoulder. 

She needs to stay strong; to break down here would be pathetic. She has withstood worse truths and insults before, yes, Jeralt taught her well how to mitigate the impact—Dimitri’s hand helps her feel grounded. It would be easy to just turn around and lunge herself across this table to reach Seiros, and swipe that double winged crown off.

And yet, she’s...tired. Cold.

Byleth tries, but her mind refuses to cooperate. The vague sense of reality and peace feels so out of reach now. Meaningless. 

The Crest of Flames feels as hot as Duscur’s fields overpowered by fire. No matter how hard she tries, she feels something shatter.

_Who and what the hell am I?_

Another grunt follows, until a snivel echoed in her throat. Tears leaked between her fingers until her face fell against Dimitri’s arm, finding a haven for her semi-silent breakdown.

“All those who pledged for me in the kingdom were lied to.” A broken whisper that barely reached Dimitri’s ear, “_Lambert knighted a fraud.” _ the fire in his chest finally became blue as a sob broke through her.

“_A fraud, a fraud_…_I’m a fraud, Alexandre._” Byleth only presses her red face further into Dimitri’s arm, until she is finally pulled against his chest and guarded by his cape. "I'm nothing but a fraud,love." 

Everyone stayed there in defeat, Byleth’s soft sobs becoming the only noise in the room— though it was mitigated. Dimitri swallows all the rage and insults that wish to escape;trying to keep put the fire scorpions that dance in his stomach.

_ Congratulations, your Highness. She tore apart your darling Byleth while you were sitting there quietly, like the coward you have always been. Pathetic. _

Dimitri exhales from his nose, ignoring Glenn. 

_ You’re within your birthright to slaughter everyone in this room. Isn’t that the Faerghus way? _ His father follows. _ When our honor is sullied, we kill the perpetrator. Come my son, show me the fruits of your dedicated training. _

“Your pallet of lies has created quite the masterpiece,” Dimitri finally spoke, solemnly and sullenly, no longer keeping his face calm. His anger was present, “the shades born from the blood that has been spilled by your careless conviction.” Eerily calm, he stares at Seiros who seems genuinely ashamed.

Yes, he would listen to Glenn and his father.

However, he shall accomplish this duty to the dead in his own way. He won’t exert his birthright as his predecessors did so. Dimitri listens to Byleth’s wearied sobs; he feels the weakness of her shivers; believes in the realness of her grief and disappointment, her sudden questioning of worth— and he _ detests _how her precious heart is being corrupted by false accusations and self-sabotage. 

Seiros tries to answer his accusation, but Seteth interrupts. “Seiros, I believe you have not kept your expectations modest enough. Let her go.” He whispers, “We have overburdened her...give her time.”

Dimitri takes out his handkerchief and gently presses it against Byleth's cheek, soothing his way in until she finally takes the soft blue cloth, cleaning her face in silence while she remains in shock, numb from all surroundings still. 

“I believe a recess is in order, the Eisners need some time to discern their thoughts in peace.” Dimitri said, though still icy.He undid the brooch on his chest, meticulously wrapping his cape around Byleth; she doesn’t react at the gesture and her face was blank. Reserved. A small set of hiccups that were bottled up finally break through.

His eyebrows furrow, “Captain.” He calls Jeralt, “Please, escort Sir Byleth to her study. Should your presence be needed, I will notify you at a moment’s notice.”

“It would be best for everyone to retire.” Seiros intervenes while uncertainty reflects in her mannerisms.

“With all due respect, Lady Seiros, this meeting has barely begun.” The wolf lord was territorial. Jeralt stares at him, his body language tells him _ Do not _ but his eyes reflect a _ Thank you. _ Dimitri doesn’t continue until Jeralt is guiding Byleth towards the door, being careful that the blue cape doesn’t move away from her hair and face. “It’s no longer viable to consider this interaction as a private matter from the church. Due to my position as Sir Byleth’s lord and Crown Prince of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, I have an obligation to secure her wellbeing and that of my country.”

“Prince Blaiddyd, are you threatening me?” Seiros asks simply.

“No.”

Byleth reacts at that, halting her steps and trying to turn back, but Jeralt lures her to continue walking. “Come on, kiddo.” Jeralt pulls on the cape gently so her eyes would remain hidden, opening the door next. “Let’s visit Manuela and get you a cup of tea...”

“Father, but Dimitri…” She mutters raspy.

“Let him handle this.” Jeralt says, “He will do just fine.”

Her body continues further even if her mind stayed in that council room, the heat and dizziness keeping her throat parched to struggle any further. 

When they finally left and the door closed with a faint creak, Seiros stares indifferently at Dimitri's silence. It appeared he wants a private talk. “Seteth,” she says, “Please, retire with Flayn and Rhea. The knights outside this room can guide you towards Sir Catherine, who will escort you around the Monastery and finally present your premises.”

“Seiros…” Rhea whispers, “You don’t expect us to leave you alone with a man from the North, where all evil is born...” Her hand holds Seiros’s arm. “Please, let me stay with you.”

Dimitri furrows his eyebrows.

“Leave.” Seiros states firmly and sighs, her eyes falling on the blade that rested by Dimitri’s side. The blade that she had blessed. “...As Sir Byleth’s betrothed, I consider him family. I will listen to what he has to say.” She pets Rhea’s hand softly for her to let go. 

“Please, do not be concerned. Byleth spoke often about him, Rhea.”Flayn chirps in, not measuring the volume of her voice. “Between naps, she would often mumble how sweet and kind he is, and that his hair was the softest.” 

“Flayn!” Seteth shrieks as he stands, Dimitri’s seriousness melts in an instant as his face heats soon enough. Seiros blinks, trying to stay calm.

“You should not air things that happen in confidence, especially events that involve _ royalty _.” Seteth adds, guiding Flayn and Rhea away from the table. Dimitri can feel Rhea’s daggers on his back, but the memory of Flayn waving at him energetically before Seteth holds her hand, pushes all sinister sensations away from this room.

Staring at dust specs caught on the light that shines from a window, Seiros speaks, “I will ask again, Your Highness. Are you planning to threaten me?” Seiros lets her arms rest on the frame of her seat.

“Not at all, I am just humbly requesting a civil meeting.” Dimitri doesn’t falter, clearing his throat next so all coyness would leave his bones. He was no longer a pup that shivers at a larger predator’s fangs. “War is for the wealthy, your Grace. My country has no money or blood to spill. For eternal beings such as you, those sacrifices will be lost within time— but my people are ephemeral. I am... ephemeral. Every decision brings forth a consequence one cannot run from.” His hands rest behind his back.

He could finally protect what it’s dear to him, including his convictions. “_Dare not abuse the power gifted to you by the goddess. _It’s one of the Five Eternal Commandments, is it not?”

“Do not speak with sarcasm when addressing her, Your Highness.”

“I would never. I am just stating the facts.” Dimitri replies, Seiros finally looks at him rather curiously. “I shall not intrigue on your connection with Sir Byleth, for that bond is something only her and Captain Jeralt can decide if they nurture or not,” He frowns, “However, should you try to force for either of them to remain here or act against their wishes...I will intervene.”

Seiros smiles at that, “That sounds like a threat to me, Your Highness.”

“I’m speaking honestly.”

“By that logic, should Sir Byleth…” She straightens in her seat, “decide to come closer to us, would you not intervene with her wishes? Keep her trapped in her duties as your knight and future queen?” The red lines under her eyes only emphasizes the danger lingering in her gaze, “Would you abolish both oaths?”

“If that is what she wishes...I would support her, always.” His fingers fidget around, thankful that he hides such a sight from her as she stays unnerved. “I wish to understand why would you use the Tragedy of Duscur to mask Christophe’s actual intentions.” He changes the focus of this conversation. 

“A plot to assassinate me would have shown the weak unification of the church.” She states matter-of-factly, not even flinching at his request.

“Your lie gave an opening for survivors of the subjugation to be trampled further by mobs fueled with resentment and anger.” He pauses, he was once again feeling aggravated. “Despite that my family was the one who ordered for the slaughter and oppression of Duscur, we have never received repercussions! Our atrocities are perceived—!”

Seiros interrupts him, “Lord Rufus and his men marched with the will of the goddess in hand. They sought justice by her will.” Her eyes grow sharp. 

Dimitri’s breathing stops all together.

“I have a duty to maintain peace in Fódlan, for the goddess’s will and teachings to live on these lands until she finally returns. It’s a duty I have served for eons, and I pray that Sir Byleth understands that this is a role she is meant to serve too.” She stands, “Had I refused to bless Lord Rufus, the kingdom would have crumbled into different civil wars that would have ultimately created more distress—”

His eye widens slightly, and he curtly interrupts her, “Are you saying Duscur was mere collateral damage to you?” Dimitri’s polite mask shatters, he cannot hold in a scoff. An airily chuckle leaves him, a smirk staying in place as he stares at her dumbfounded. How cynical. “...When Loog agreed to make the Church of Seiros the religion of his territory as thanks for favoring them in Faerghus’s liberation, he permitted them to publicly proselytize across the Kingdom…” Another chuckle, realizing the Archbishop of back then was the same as now, “Hah...you didn’t favor Faerghus due that you wished to stop the bloodshed, you desired for the faithful to grow in number; and in return, receive further income and freedom to observe and interfere in rulings beyond your territory.”

Seiros just stares at him.

“How shameless…” He moves away from the table, his hands closing into tight fists. He knew it was a duty from every noble in Fódlan to demonstrate piety toward Seiros, and yet, being excommunicated was all that he could see at front, “...You are a monster. A lowly beast that uses the goddess to justify your wickedness.” He shakes his head, “I won’t allow for your cold grasp to keep suffocating Faerghus any longer.”

“I shall reclaim our independence.” He threatens. “I won’t allow for my people to become part of your palette and for the death of so many innocent to be in vain.”

He wouldn’t allow for Byleth to become a martyr.

* * *

**23rd:**

It was snowing. The weather was far from ideal to be hiding inside a building with open walls, yet anything was better than her room or any chamber in the monastery. 

Byleth’s breath was strangled. She finally curls up further to protect the remaining heat in her body. With shivering hand, she reads a letter that has casual handwriting in it, while hiding in a secluded area from the Goddess tower. The darkness surrounding her was advantageous to keep herself concealed; walls were sturdy but too humid for maintaining proper heat. With the prohibition of anyone visiting the Goddess tower, she could only expect a few who would break into here; not caring for the supposed curse that can befall to your whole bloodline should you visit outside of the Rite of Rebirth or the Ethereal Moon Ball.

The Sword of the Creator eerily glowing beside her was enough of a defense against those few. The burnt marks across the stairs were a simple message that a certain griffon would act aggressively if its master didn’t call him back. The beast had escaped the weak restrains in the shed where he had been sleeping before, instinct commanding him to fly towards the goddess tower where he felt his master’s distress in bloom.

“Lew!” Byleth turns to see the brown griffon that had been rolling in the middle of the stone square. He stands to walk towards her after hearing his name. She clicks her tongue a few times to have the beast move faster, holding in a groan as he soon settles behind her to offer body heat and the protection from a large wing, a feathery and comfortable blanket. The creature tugs off a few dry vines along the walls before spitting them at front, coughing a weak flame to start a campfire.

His azure eyes observe Byleth for a few moments before lowering himself to peck her on the head, trying to find anything in her greasy hair.

“Thank you, Lew...” Byleth grumbles and reaches to pat her beast on the neck, soothing her way in for his beak to stop searching for a snack, but keeps him close. She appreciated the warmth and fire;his presence made her feel calmer and safer here. His loud purrs soothed her bones and churning stomach.

“You’re such a good boy…” Byleth musters a tired chuckle as his tail sways.

It was ironic, how she sought sanctuary here after sneaking away from the infirmary two days ago. A wound had been rippled through her chest—she just wished for the metaphorical bleeding to stop coursing before heading towards whatever road is being carved. Manuela couldn’t cure her from this. What was the point in wasting everyone’s time and adding further emotional waste on everyone’s plates?

Her father could probably guide her to understand and accept the sudden humiliation, betrayal and shame she feels, and yet she can only imagine what Jeralt is feeling right now. She only had a few brief memories of her mother, but Jeralt had spent a lifetime with her before she was born into this world. Byleth refuses to be another weight to his burdened heart and mind.

Canines sink into her bottom lip. She can’t afford to crumble thrice. Not when Dimitri was negotiating Faerghus’s independence from the Church of Seiros. 

Her eyes scan dismissively over the letter Dimitri wrote her, trying to quickly realize what was happening in the outside world. It was chaos, surely; the prince had left his title as a scholar, staying in the monastery as a diplomatic guest; he stationed soldiers from the kingdom outside of Garreg Mach while a few slept within these walls. The Blue Lions’ students were confused and uncertain of the sudden change and trying to adapt quickly to the absence of one of their leaders.

Dimitri hadn’t declared war, nor his life was in peril. Murder was unnecessary and avoidable. At least both parties understood this; and yet, the Archbishop is known to squeeze those who serve her. Faerghus may have mostly barren lands, but it was too vast for it to be unsupervised by those who follow the will of the goddess. To find a mutual concession will be complicated; more so if they’re trying to avoid the church and all the innocent who live in monastery grounds to lose their only haven—all negotiations behind tight doors to avoid panic between the students and faithful;trying to keep the Nabateans existence concealed and for the truth of Sothis to not be carelessly displayed.

It wasn’t mentioned, but it’s certain they are waiting for her to choose a side.

Byleth finally reaches the end of the letter, feeling her stale heart getting tugged.

** _Take this time to look deep within your heart for whatever answer you may be searching….indelible and inescapable. I plan to stand by you, my beloved. Through anything, on all accounts, towards an unknown road._ **

** _There is something fragile inside the box that’s in the blue satchel. I hope it brings you peace, no matter where you rest tonight. Dedue and I will cover for you. _ **

** _ Feh...can guide me to your location. May I please visit you?_ **

She takes everything in, but those last five words cause for her throat to close. Byleth passes a finger on them to follow the calligraphy that soon smudges. With her tinted finger, she writes ‘No’. It was barely visible, but clear enough to be understood.

No, she can’t see anyone. Not even him; notably not him.

A chirrup distracts her from staying disheartened, “I’m done. Always so impatient, Feh.” She nudged the owl on the head, getting a few feathers dirty. “Hm, that’s a good look for you.” She rolls the letter back in place and settles it inside Feh’s pouch; the bird squawks at her and nudges a hand affectionately before staring at her yet again, “What?”

Feh rests near, Byleth shakes her head, “I suppose you want to take the rest of the satchels too, hm?” With a faint smile, she opens the bags that contain dry meat, baked potatoes and a sealed small pot with porridge inside. Her eyebrows rose at meeting with thin slices of pork meat and with her flask.

She opens it and takes a sniff. A pout follows since it was cold tea instead of ale, “Oh, come on…” 

On a second inspection, it smells like alcohol; just barely. The scent of chamomile warms her chest and face, her cold toes twist at finally catching a whiff of ale. “Your friend is a great persuader.” Byleth admits as the mentioned small box rests on her legs. She’s tempted to grab the letter back.

She wants to see him, but not today. Somehow, the road towards home feels complicated and with a sense of loss.

With all satchels caught in Feh’s talons, the white bird finally takes flight; leaving a knight and her beast alone. Her head inclines as she stares at the little box, carefully opening it to not damage it. “So, this is how you push forward…” There was a beautiful rondel dagger inside, the blade shines orange due to the nearby fire. The cylindrical grip had faintly carved a griffin that spits fire to its own tail, the top was modestly flat to not hinder its purpose—to kill. Still, the Blaiddyd crest was set on the flat surface by a metal plate and ring. 

Unlike other daggers, these were commonly used for duels; therefore, crafted in pairs. On the battlefield, injured knights called them the _ misericorde blade _. A lenient stab that quickly ends it all. 

It may be the warmth and tiredness because of lack of sleep, but her smile feels softer as her cold cheeks finally feel very warm. “This would have worked wonders when I got trapped by the forbidden spell…” She crudely jokes, but Dimitri’s lurking presence in her mind ends up feeling right and mellow as she uses the blade to stab a slice of meat and a potato, putting them over the fire. When she finally chewed on the meat and smoothed it down with the tea, her eyes teared up a little.

Things were quickly changing around her, but what seemed to stay the same was the fact that Dimitri is a sweetheart. 

Maybe she will sleep for a bit after this modest meal that lacked proper seasoning, but was so satisfying. Not bitter, resembling his promises. 

“Lew, don’t eat all the fresh meat.” She protests faintly, her griffon already sticking his beak inside the bag.

* * *

It was late, yet the vines kept burning without breaking apart or needing extra straw or proper preparation. Byleth is enticed to the phenomenon as she passes a wheatstone over her Blaiddyd blade, trying to not look into the eyes that stare back at her. 

The sound of debris and a man’s scream jolts her into a defensive stance, the following silence guides her to step into the area where Lew apparently was playing with prey. A large brown wyvern stood by a column, growing relentless at seeing its companion being tugged around by another beast. 

Still, the wyvern did not disobey the commands to stay in place by the screeching man. “No, Tanwen! Yield, yield!”

Lew turns towards Byleth, proudly sitting in place as he holds him by his cloak and robe. Strands of green and a cleric’s tunic turn her gaze icy.

It was Seteth. A cub and him would be a good juxtaposition; though Byleth would prefer the baby feline more. 

“Lew, let go.” She says and Lew immediately obeys, yet one of its paws stays on Seteth’s back to avoid letting him stand. 

“It’s an _ honor _ to be welcomed by an uncommon beast, but I _ beg _ you to _ release me _.” Seteth’s plight was out of air, letting out an exhale and grunt since Lew moved away but took a few strands of hair as payment. His eyes shift to the noise of Byleth’s steps, his cheeks tinting in pink when a hand is offered to him.

“Anything broken?” She asks.

“No, thankfully not. My sincere gratitude.” He takes her hand, but lets another yelp when she tugs him towards the ground again and lands on his back, a tip of a sword soon being pointed at his face.

“Good, though, understand that can change _ quickly _should you stay here for a moment longer. Leave.” Byleth warns, “I have no quarrel with you.”

“Please, do not misunderstand me. It’s not my intention to fight with you,” Seteth raises his hands, “I have only come to offer you some goods that can guard you against the cold. I am concerned about you staying in this place with no proper equipment.”

“Hm,” Byleth’s features don’t flinch. “This weather is nothing compared to Fhirdiad. Leave with your beast and don’t return. I won’t hold back next time.” She sheathes her weapon and takes a few steps back, turning away. “Tell Seiros that if she wishes to manipulate me with empty acts of kindness, she can come here herself.”

Seteth slowly stood, dusting his robe while trying to discern Byleth’s body language. He expected this kind of skepticism—in a sense, he understood it for he would react similarly had Flayn not disclosed all the moments she passed with this woman, all the tales he has heard from the orphans and students around the monastery. “I have not come here in Seiros’s name.” He’s offered silence that only breaks by the sounds of their beasts, who are now biting each other gently; trying to get used to their scents and presence. 

Byleth’s shoulders bolt tight, “Then why have you come?”

“There is a matter I would like to discuss with you and also offer my gratitude for saving my daughter.” Seteth notices how her shoulders relax, her eyes no longer distantly cold when she faces him.“Flayn is worried for you. We would be at peace knowing you have a proper blanket and tools to survive the nights here.”

Byleth takes this time to really look at him, not with the eyes born from her resentment and judgement. From a glance, it’s clear he’s an austere man; the way his robe is perfectly tailored and well-kept spoke of someone who values presentation. Ignoring Lew rattling him, his hair and beard are neatly trimmed;showcasing discipline and order. Her eyes follow the strain on his tunic—for a priest, he’s certainly well toned. Expected if his companion choice is a wyvern. Byleth lets out a small scoff when Seteth crosses his arms, it seems her rude gazing was finally unnerving. “...It’s not needed. I was performing my duty.” Her scorn dissolves completely at hearing his breathless and earthy laugh.

“Ah...Flayn was not exaggerating.” The lines that deepen his eyes soften, “You’re truly extraordinary. It’s odd to find humbleness in a youth. Though, I have heard you’re quite arrogant with your blade,” He had a taste of it, “I apologize for intruding here. Please, allow me to leave those and we will be on our way.” A hand gestures to his wyvern, who had two large baskets attached to its back legs.

A sudden playful cry from Tanwen startles both adults, who stare at the beasts rolling around on the floor. Mindlessly playing and probably shaking whatever was inside the baskets. Byleth stares at the snowy horizon before looking at Seteth again, “...Flattery will get you nowhere, though your words are appreciated. I’m sorry for manhandling you.”

Seteth clears his throat, feeling somehow embarrassed by her word choice. “If it’s acceptable to you, we can leave it as a misunderstanding.”

All space around became neutral, Seteth going to remove the baskets from his wyvern while dealing with Lew’s constant curiosity; during that time, he never appeared hostile or subjective to the situation or them. Byleth stares at the hilt of her sword, the Blaiddyd symbol that is ever boring into her soul to test it.

Wouldn’t it be hypocritical to deter this man’s thoughts and actions just because of the blood that courses through him? She wouldn’t be different from those who once sneered at her for being a commoner; from those who had hurt Dedue due to his lineage; from those who spit and trample survivors.

Lambert and Rodrigue were Holy Knights, and they never sneered at her. Nor did Mercedes or Marianne. 

Perhaps her heart needs to be let free. “...Seteth, was it, or should I refer to you as Cichol?”

“...Seteth.” He stops from unloading the baskets.

“You said there was something to be discussed.”

“I...thank you.” It's all Seteth could say, letting his arms rest loose. Byleth stood there, waiting for him to begin. “I have heard many things from you, Byleth Eisner. While traveling towards Garreg Mach, we took many stops since...Flayn wished to rest and enjoy the scenery.” He notices how her lips quirk just a little, “I’m fond of folktales and fables, sung stories as well...yet there is a song that has never left my thoughts ever since it fell upon my ears and—”

“Spare me the details.”

“Ah, yes.” Seteth felt a pang of shame, he cleared his throat, “_Oh, bandit, ashes have been blown. Lie still in your home, don’t breathe a word. For the Ashen Demon, cruel and merciless, has been unleashed in the fields. Her sword shall thrust and slice, her flames gash and scorch you until you breathe no more.” _ Seteth quoted a song, not flinching. “ _ Oh, Faerghans, sleep soundly for the Lion’s Sword, courageous and righteous, shall serve in the name of us all. A beauty that favors no lies, piercing through in the name of freedom. Her sword will plunge truthfully, answering the plight of those who are broken, until your woes are no more.” _

“Villagers speak nothing but blessings for you...and the students in this institution chant nothing but praise; soldiers refer to you with respect.” Seteth continues when Byleth only looks to the floor, “In that council meeting, I had a glance to your eyes...such gaze is not meant to be had by someone so young.”

“Are you here to patronize me?”

“No, I wish for us to understand each other. We...may not be family, but we are connected by the blood that runs in our veins. I’m certain there are things you do not know about yourself, and I wish to help you reach towards the truth—understand what it means to have a part of Nabatea in you and the duty that befalls you as the master of the Creator’s Sword.”

An unknown feeling is pounding in Byleth’s chest, though she could compare it to something akin to thirst. “...I wish to know all the truth, Seteth. My mother’s role in Nabatea, these changes that my body has experienced, any future alterations for me to expect... Can you offer me so?”

“I promise to help you in the best of my abilities.”

“You realize that my loyalty towards Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is unwavering.” Her voice became stern, “All knowledge that you share with me will be used to his benefit; are you willing to continue despite knowing that?”

“I am here as an ally, Byleth. Should you become an enemy, it will be regrettable...but from what I heard from the orphans, those less fortunate in these grounds and my daughter...I am certain you and His Highness don’t romanticize war or violence.”

She closes her eyes and inhales,“I...” Byleth felt speechless and confused. “I...don’t understand. There is nothing for you should you offer me the truth. I could easily turn my blade against you if I so wish it.”

“You’re not wrong, but I trust the facts that live in these walls; and the choices of Sothis. Independently of the matters happening with Her Grace and His Highness, the truth is your birthright.” He pauses, “I have only spent two days here...and I can’t deny that your anger is understandable. It was heartbreaking to see that the children here are not being taught how to read and write, but a sword is reachable to them.”

Byleth’s eyes soften.

“Seiros has entrusted me to be her second hand for now, and I will use this time to understand...you and the faithful.”His head bowed, “The truth is yours to use as you see fit. I only ask you...to not close your heart towards Flayn. You and her share more than you can imagine...both of you are the fruit of love born from a human and a Nabatean.”

She eyes him for a moment longer, trying not to be overwhelmed yet again. Still, listening to this man reminds her of why she ceased being the Ashen Demon;for her friends and family—to protect the smiles of those who believe in her.

“I see…” It’s all she can mumble. A small smile plasters on her face, “Is Flayn’s mother still alive?”

“No, we...lost her to the flow of time. A long time ago. A...a very long time ago.”

“My…” Another person without their mother, “condolences.” The night wasn’t growing young, and she didn’t expect for him to stay long. Her boots echo on the floor as she takes a few steps closer, offering a hand for them to share a handshake. “No funny gimmicks.”

Seteth clears his throat, holding her hand, “I do not favour foul play. However, permit me to make something clear…” He glares at her, “Should you try to harm Flayn...judgment will be passed down by my lance.”

Byleth chuckles, sincerely. He seems surprised and rather bashful at the sight of her smile, “Harsh words. I will bear that in mind.” She lets go.

“I am Flayn’s father before anything else,” He admits. 

In that sense, he reminded her a little to her father. “...By any chance, did you bring a campfire set and tea?”

“Why...yes, I did.” He clears his throat. “How did you know?”

A kettle was rolling down near a column. “Just a guess.”

They move the basket away from their beasts, letting them play around as they set the campfire equipment over the fire that was still present. Mostly silence followed as Byleth prepared a kettle, their conversation only resurfacing when they sat over comfortable cushions while holding a cup of tea.

“The snow will set in a few hours.” Byleth begins, “ Seteth...explain to me how you and Flayn became...Saints of this church. Who is Rhea, and where are the missing two Saints?”

Seteth would have choked on his tea had it not been for his favorite brew. His eyes roamed over the fire, “Before the church or even Nemesis appeared...Sothis fell from the sky, and took a form similar to humans...birthed three daughters as humans do. Seiros, Rhea and Eisner. While the rest came to be...through fission.”

“Through...fission, like flatworms and mushrooms?”

“Uh...yes, that would be a good comparison.”

“Sweet.” She took a sip from her tea. “Were you one of these fission children?”

“N—No, I was...birthed much later by a Nabatean family.” His eyebrows furrow, “Most Nabateans of now are birthed.”

“Ah,” Byleth scratches her cheek, “So… Flayn refers to Seiros and Rhea as aunts politically, not—” She goes quiet when he softly glares. “Right, please, go on.” 

Seteth clears his throat, trying not to crumble “Humans and Nabateans lived together in peace; humans were incredible farmers and apothecaries.” He nods, “ Sothis lived between us at the time, sharing her knowledge to create mechanisms that could help us all...It was common for Nabateans to travel all around Fódlan.” He smiles wishfully, “I was one of those, in one of my travels to Enbarr...I met Flayn’s mother.”

He holds his cup of tea a little tighter, “I was blessed with many years of happiness and a child, but eventually time caught up to us...after giving proper burial to my wife, I took Flayn towards Zanado, where we lived with our brethren and humans peacefully for a time until...war broke out, an evil greed coming from the north.The Northerners feared Sothis’s might and believed that one day she would enslave all humanity if they didn’t rid her from this world.”

“It was chaos, humans slaughtering Nabateans and humans who wished to protect us… we fought back but the Northerners possessed powerful weapons...as a last resort, Sothis blessed warriors with powerful weapons and crests to turn the tides of war; in the aftermath, almost all humans were eradicated from Fódlan…” His voice slowly broke at the end, “I took part in this war, and so did my daughter...but she was heavily wounded.”

He takes a breather, and blinks when Byleth offers him a handkerchief that has the symbol of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It was ironic. “Ah, thank you…” He clears his throat while cleaning away the small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “My daughter, she went into a coma to restore her energy...and slept for a very long time besides Sothis, who had used all her power and energy to restore the land after it was left unfertile.”

Byleth interrupts, “I presume she didn’t restore this infertility from the Northern lands…” Seteth’s silence spoke volumes. It would be the logical choice. 

“After the war, Nabatea hid from the eyes of humanity… letting our existence only pass through as mere myths. Seiros...didn’t agree with this choice, manifesting that Sothis didn’t envision for humans and Nabateans to not coexist.” He shakes his head, “Seiros left, trying to guide the remaining humans with new powers and weapons; ascertain that no more wars would occur. Of course, when Fódlan was threatened by neighboring invasions...Sothis found a way to bless a warrior and give birth to the Sword of the Creator for his hand.”

“Nemesis.”

“Yes,” Seteth used the handkerchief to clean sweat off his forehead now. “After the invaders were cast away...Nemesis was corrupted by greed, and rallied his men to perform needleless misdeeds until he became a tyrant. The 10 Elites, who had taken base in the North, were in constant battles against him and his soldiers; despite they wore the goddess’s blessing...they were weak against mysterious weaponry Nemesis’s men possessed.”

“And so, Saint Seiros appeared...rallied the people from the south to fund the Adrestian Empire...and together with the 10 Elites, pushed back Nemesis. With the help of Saint Indech, Saint Macuil...Saint Cichol and Saint Cethleanne.” Seteth offers her a nod, “...I’m surprised you would join another war...after...the heavy losses you suffered before.”

“I...had little choice. One day, my daughter was gone. She only left me a letter stating she would join the fray, unable to stay hidden when her hands could help those vulnerable and harmed…” Seteth closed his eyes, “I...too, believed in her conviction and went after her...not to bring her home, but to help her and my brethren.”

“Indech and Macuil came with me, for they were very protective of Flayn and excellent friends of mine...they stayed with us and Seiros for almost 95 years. In Enbarr, where I had once met the love of my life.” Seteth shakes his head, “After Nemesis fell, Flayn...one day grew exhausted and went to sleep...and she didn’t wake up for a very long time yet again; so I retreated with my brethren...but Macuil had grown a distaste for humans and fled Fódlan; while Indech, lives somewhere in the North...I do not know if either of them are still alive.”

Byleth poured more tea for him. He exhaled softly against the cup. It appeared a heavy burden had left his chest. “Seiros stayed behind to continue assisting the Empire...while Rhea, who has never left Sothis’s side; prohibited us from ever leaving our haven, not until the goddess returns.” His eyes meet hers, “Your mother has no mention in this for...I have never met her, all I remember is Rhea and Seiros...It’s quite recently that I found out they had another sister…and they haven’t disclosed much about her.”

She sighs— her mother sure has a knack to keep her past very concealed. Though, now it was understandable. Jeralt wasn’t exaggerating that Eisner never enjoyed talking about her family.

“I...do have a theory, if you would permit me to offer it.”

“Shoot away,” She gestures with a hand to continue, grabbing the dagger Dimitri gifted her this morning to be distracted by its steel.

“I believe your mother wandered like me...but didn’t remain in Fódlan. She went beyond our borders and...came back when all of us were hidden, and a new order was born on the land. Eisner...was probably forced to adapt and take her place into this world.”

Byleth blinks absentmindedly, taking everything in, but eventually she just sighs; rolling her shoulders. “Well, she’s gone now...and I believe that at least her last days were...full of merriment for her.” Her tongue passes on her bottom lip. A headache is coming but the tea and somewhat the company makes it bearable. “...Am I expected to go through the ceremony?”

“No, you mentioned the goddess called you…” He clears his throat, “Dense, yes? The Creator’s Sword beckons at your command and...your hair has changed to a shade similar to ours.” Seteth reaffirms, “yet, it would be...the logical step. The Holy Tomb is where the remains of the 10 Elites rest, and...where Seiros has constructed a throne similar to the one Sothis had in Zanado a long time ago…perhaps, a miracle will happen there if you open your mind to it. I’m certain there are many things you wish to ask the goddess.” He folds the handkerchief and returns it, “Thank you.”

Byleth takes it and only offers a nod, yet stares at the griffon rider embedded in the cloth. Ask something to the goddess? No, she would probably beat her up until she takes this power back and deals with all this mess herself. “I understand.” No, of course not. She’s grateful for being alive. “I suppose Rhea has come all this way with the hope that she will be able to speak with her mother at least once…” She’s offered a nod. Seiros is not that different, yet it doesn’t excuse her of the choices she has taken...but they were now easier to understand.

“You, why have you come?”

“Flayn wished to see you.” He states matter-of-factly.

Relationships are more fragile than life itself, yet they are also the strongest force that moves someone forward. Memories of Flayn gobbling up fresh fish cause her to smile. “...There’s a popular dish here, _ Fisherman’s bounty _...I’m certain she will enjoy it.” She embraces these words.

“I’ll bear that in mind, thank you.” Seteth looks at his wyvern that has grown sleepy. “I believe I have overstayed. You must want privacy to discern your thoughts.”

She folded her arms, observing as he went towards Tanwen. A snort bubbles in her throat when Lew is again trying to steal some of his hair, but this time Seteth moves away. 

“Is Flayn’s trust towards me enough for you?”

“Yes,” Seteth mounts Tanwen, patting her softly on the neck. “There is something I forgot to mention. Despite my daughter’s traumatic experiences, she never gave up in exploring the world...but unlike other times, when she came back to me...she had no fear of tuning in for the night. Her heart and mind were content, filled with memories of a certain knight sharing folktales and catching fish bare handed for her.”

Byleth lifts her head a little.

“My daughter’s nights are too, protected by the Lion’s Sword.” Seteth offers a nod. “...Even if we are forced to clash blades, I will always be grateful for your help.” He smiles at Byleth rubbing her nose awkwardly. “Though, from the meeting I have witnessed and from the way His Highness’s peers treat him...I’m certain we will find mutual understanding and a path where we can tread together. More, if we may have a common enemy, the Flame Emperor.”

Edelgard and the future come into mind, but Byleth stands up; grounding into the present. She’s still uncertain on how to proceed—this anger and shame...doesn’t dissolve so easily; she doubts Dimitri’s feelings have diminished either. 

“I have faith in both of you.”

“Even if we are people from the north?”

“Hah,” Seteth laughs softly, grown accustomed to her bluntness. “I don’t judge your origins or power. That would be foolish...It’s how you choose to use your convictions and strength that will form an opinion from me.”

Her chest feels tight, but it isn’t unpleasant. 

“Flayn has approached His Highness, and he has treated her with respect... despite our circumstances. He’s kind and frank; unlike another one of his peers, a rude and grotesque blabbermouth.”

Byleth knew he was speaking about Sylvain. “Safe flight, Seteth...Thank you for the tea and...your words.”

With a respectful nod, Seteth commanded Tanwen to march forward until reaching the balcony. Resting against a column, Byleth observes as they are lost between the weak fluttering of the snowfall. “Hey!” A yelp leaves her when a large beak picks her up from the borrowed blue cape she has been wearing all this time, getting dragged towards the fire by Lew. “Don’t think I’m content with you. What happened to spitting fire to anything that tried to come up here?”

Lew lays down, settling Byleth beside him. The beast drifts into slumber soon enough, much to the protests of a woman who was trapped by a paw now.

Violet-blues stare at the roof, giving in to Lew’s purrs yet again. She turns around to hide her stony face in his warm fur.

Though, wrapped in Dimitri’s cape and holding the pretty dagger he got for her...she wished it was his warm chest she could nuzzle into right now.He may not purr, but his heartbeat soothes just the same. His scent is also nicer.

With the knowledge that hybrids like her and Flayn age slowly...her relationship with Dimitri comes with a different view.

Even still, the lingering sensation of his lips on her skin overpowers all thought, letting her slip into slumber. 

Tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**26th**

“Thank you, Feh.” Dimitri mutters to his owl, wrapping only two satchels around her claws in this early morning. “I’m saving a big field mouse for you later,” His companion rests on his arm. Immediately he rubs her tummy. “This is for you,” He brings his face closer to nuzzle his nose on Feh’s beak and between her eyes, who flutters up lightly and lets out a squeak. “and these are for her.” He plants two kisses on Feh’s head, smiling coyly while his voice goes soft. “Please, may you deliver that message as well?”

Feh readjusts on his arm and pinches on a cheek softly, receiving a gentle snicker from Dimitri. The prince watches her go with wishful eyes, feeling a delicate warmth awash the turmoil in his chest. He adjusts a few hairs behind his ear before his features harden, a knot forming in his throat. Today, he allowed for the opportunistic lad that still breathes in his core to take control.

His gaze falls to where his ring rests, the metal shine bringing tranquility to his heart. He brings the ring to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss that stays as he takes a few seconds to just appreciate the bond hidden within this lining of silver and precious stones. While he would never say this to any other soul, this was his favorite aspect of no longer needing to wear the Academy's uniform; the gloves he wore now allowed him to display fully the physical proof of Byleth's love for him. 

A familiar voice breaks off his daydream, “Your Highness,”

Dimitri turns towards Rodrigue, who had a messenger hawk on one of his shoulders. “Good morning, Rodrigue.” He offers a polite bow. He…prays that Byleth will allow him to visit. For now, he must concentrate on the tasks ahead.

“Mornin’ to you, “ Rodrigue responds with a nod, “Captain Jeralt is waiting for us in his study. They have informed me that Lady Seiros is attending an unconventional meeting with her counselors and won’t receive audiences today.”

“Biding her time, I see.” Dimitri holds in a snarl, “Thank you, Rodrigue. I suppose we should use this time to assess my uncle’s proposal.”

Rodrigue gestures with a hand for them to walk, smiling when they can march forward. He ignores the idle chatter from the passerby students and a few faithfuls, “It shall be a worthwhile experience.” He teases.

Dimitri gives him a look of bewilderment, trying not to call him out for his foolery. “Rodrigue, I see you do not cease, not even in these circumstances.” He fails. 

“Yet I was not the one who called Her Grace a _ beast.” _ He teases yet again, enjoying Dimitri’s mortified expression as his ears beam red; his Lord attire only emphasizes the redness of his skin. Rodrigue lets the royal breathe, “Has Lady Byleth responded anything to you?”

“Nothing concise…” They enter the principal building, ready to go up the stairs. Dimitri adjusts his heart plate out of instinct, a ghost sensation of her delicate fingers through his hair passes by and he feels a heartache; the bite mark that lingers in that area brings relief to his heart and heat towards his face. “I’m certain she is safe.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Had any luck with Sir Gilbert?” Dimitri shifts the topic, “If we were to obtain his allegiance back, collecting mailing information from my father’s old legion and mercenary preferences would be quite easier; and less expensive to track down. A letter signed by his name and my own would awaken and rally more noble families without a doubt.”

Rodrigue nodded in acknowledgement but rubbed his beard. He chuckled at his bad luck, “Afraid not. He’s as stubborn as a horse and nothing seems to shake him. I have given him space to see if his convictions can be moved—yet, he’s unbreakable in the thought that Faerghus’s backbone will crumble should the Church of Seiros be severed.”

“He’s not wrong.” Dimitri stops in front of Jeralt’s study, looking at the shut doors of the Archbishop’s chamber. “That’s why I don’t seek to cut them away. A few regulations and limits would still leave us in fair terms; rightfully applied, of course.” He smiles and gives a look to Rodrigue, who lifts an eyebrow with a smile too. He knocks on the door, waiting for Jeralt’s approval to come inside.

“You’re becoming everyday more like your father, lad.” Rodrigue adds as he opens the door for him.

* * *

It’s no longer snowing, even if the cold remains. The goddess tower has housed her long enough. While melting snow to get water appears like a simple task, it has certainly taken her a few hours to just recollect a few liters. Enough to bathe here and to wash away the areas she and Lew blemished.

Dimitri never ceased writing letters, nor from sending them with a gift. Byleth stares at Feh absentmindedly while arranging herself in her griffin rider uniform. Her hands pass on the black cotton stockings that keep her legs warm now, fighting for the heat on her face to not take over as her fingers play with the lace that decorated the welt that reached half her thigh.

The dagger and food were nice, but she has a particular weakness to stockings and lace.

He knew that, he so damn knew that. She’s eager to go nag Anna later to know if his face was unreadable or flustered as he requested these; either way, she’s excited to pin him against the wall and—

“Hoot hoot.”

Byleth sighs at Feh, grabbing her boots to slip them on, adjusting the belt and buckle. “Yes, yes. We need to go. I know.” Lew was already trying to break the baskets attached to its body. Byleth adjusts her armor and swords, pushing her hair back since there was no proper time for minor adjustments.

“Seteth, green-haired man.” Byleth shows Lew a few strands of his hair, “Go to him. Don’t turn into fire. Don’t burn him or peck him.” She pets his chest and adjusts a letter inside the messenger bag, getting out the red tassel to notify there was a note inside. Byleth smiles at his assertive chirp before running towards the balcony, his flight jump causing a gust that almost made her crouch.

It would be quicker to fly towards the monastery, but by foot there was a higher chance to spot Dimitri. With Feh on her shoulder, she descends slowly down the spiral staircase that still had a few burnt marks. She gives a kiss to her ring before looking at Feh with a thin smile, “You were such a good girl. I will offer my proper thanks as soon as possible.” Her finger passes on a wing. “I’ll also enjoy dragging Dimitri to a priest. Will you be my maiden of honor? My sweet Feh—”

A set of steps coming from below silences her, holding the hilt of her Blaiddyd sword while the Creator Sword’s core shuns bright red, the long bone blade resting on her back. Silently, she takes Feh out a narrow window for her to take flight and move out of harm’s way.

Her eyes stay sharp even when Gilbert comes into view, holding a torch to give a better lighting to the area. “Sir Byleth,” He greats quietly. 

Byleth still feels danger looming, “Sir Gilbert.” Her hand stays on her sword, “From the people who could enter these grounds...I never expected you, sir.”

“I’m sorry to intrude like this,” His voice remains low, “the surrounding circumstances are not the most optimal. I’m...here to ask you to please intervene in His Highness’s plot.”

“That’s not up to you or me anymore.” Death’s grip was beckoning her at the back of her mind, rushing the pulse that can still be found on her neck. “His Highness has taken a choice, one that I support wholeheartedly.” Byleth’s lips went tight, “Faerghus would benefit. Please, step aside.”

“I beg you to reconsider, surely His Highness would listen to your counseling.”

“My answer is final,_Sir Gilbert." _Creases formed on the trunk of her nose, polite excuses that tasted acerbic “Should you continue being hostile, I will be forced to act; may I add that we are from different guilds and leaders. Should you wish to discuss Faerghan politics—retire your vow to the church and renovate those within the kingdom.” A foot lands on the next step, “Now, _ move aside.” _

“The Church has offered their support wholeheartedly, are we to plunge a dagger across their back; all for a lover’s whim from His Highness?”

“A lover’s whim?” Byleth’s voice lowers. There’s a buzzing sound crossing her ears now, and all surroundings dim to only focus on Gilbert’s presence and the flame he carries with. “Would you dare to insult His Highness’s intelligence and reduce his acts as mild whims of a boy?” Her patience was running thin, yet she could only remind herself that he did not possess the truth as she did. “To expose me as a simple lady in his court?” 

“To destroy what his ancestors fought so hard for... I cannot assess his outburst against The Archbishop nothing but that of a wild man.”

Byleth takes her foot back, shifting slightly to a side while still facing him.The image of the griffon rider on her back shun due to the window’s light.

“You are the chosen one of the goddess, surely you realize Faerghus will become a land of heretics. He has a duty towards his people, and so do you; or have you forgotten the duty given upon you by Late King Lam—Augh!” His breath was cut short as Byleth lunged forward; using the advantage from a few stairs, Byleth held him aggressively from his tunic and pressed him against the wall; his blood ran cold at a sharp dagger pressing against his neck. The torch fell to the ground, rolling down a few stairs as the fire died with each impact.

_"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME_.” Byleth’s roar echoed everywhere, Gilbert’s breathing came to a full stop as he was easily pressed away from the stairs; her eyes held enough resentment and anger that could freeze you to the bone. “I have never forgotten my duty, or abandoned it! How _ dare _ you to even try to chide me after you fled like a coward from your own duty!” 

Byleth with a swift movement pressed him against the wall where the window was displayed, Gilbert let out a soft grunt and felt dizzy. “Do you know what brought disgrace to Faerghus, Gustave? You.” She hissed, pressing the bollock dagger her father gifted her so many years ago and that has defended her life and those she cares for. “Your cowardice! Your traditions you don’t let go in exchange of offering compassion and justice! Or have you forgotten the time you sent Dimitri and Felix into the woods to hunt for a deer, and they almost froze to death! Mere boys!”

She slammed him a second time. The crest in her chest felt hot as melted ore. “or the times you would stand idle as Sir Glenn sabotaged and abused Dimitri!” Another slam, this time harder to make him grunt louder and force a gasp out; her blade drew a line of red, “oh, and let’s not forget my favorite one of all! How could we not remember your promise of keeping Fhirdiad steady while Dimitri and Dedue recovered fully from the wounds they received in Duscur? I left towards a mission in the west with my father feeling relieved that my friends would be taken care of,” Her eyes narrowed “only to come back two months later to find a boy severely drugged while the other couldn’t even use a pisspot alone in fear of getting HIT!” She throws the dagger away to press her hand directly against his neck instead; feel the fear in his pulse. 

“S—Sir Byleth,” He wheezed. She pressed harder.

“I TRUSTED you! I left Fhirdiad because of your reassurance! I believed! You lied to me, to your lord, your peers, EVERYONE; including your family—but what do you care for your family?” Her smile slenders her eyes, “If you have trespassed these Holy Grounds with no care in the world...” Her voice lowers a little, his rapid breaths fill her ears now. “I’m tired of traditional men like you to dictate the course of our journey; and I absolutely loathe how you hide your poor choices in the name of a broken honor and grief.”

“I’m tired of you and that damn country stealing youthful life from innocent neighbors and from their own citizens! You have searched for the goddess’s judgment, then permit me to be the messenger you see in me!” A last warning before throwing him against the upper stairs, where Gilbert landed on his side as he recovered a few breaths. “Heed my call!” She beckons to the Sword of the Creator, the blade glowing once again before dispatching towards her open hand without needing to unhook it herself. The tread of bones rattled on the stairs, a whip of death ready to be used. “It‘s over!”

The whip of bones swiftly cuts through. Silence follows as no blood or bones broke by the blade’s weight; stone stairs crumble from a side where the blade pierced through; avoiding Gilbert’s body, though the man had already accepted death like a curled animal. She exhilarated both of them, air not coursing through their lungs quickly enough.

Gilbert kept his face hidden with a hand, while Byleth rested a hand on the wall as the other still held the Sword of the Creator tightly. Her hair was jagged across her face and shoulders; after a sniff, Byleth adjusts the blade on her back, clearing the sweat from her forehead with a sleeve. 

“...Dimitri may have forgiven you, but I never will. I just accept you.” Her voice was monotone, her fingers adjusting hair behind her ears. “but you don’t need people’s forgiveness to reach your hands towards the sky and grasp life with might.” A shaky inhale, “The dead are gone...they can’t receive your help anymore...but we can. As much as I despise it, nobles will listen to you first than me; and I have a pea’s knowledge about proper etiquette.” Her fingers pass through her bangs, pushing them back. 

She goes down the stairs but stops at hearing his weak sniveling, “That day in Duscur...we cried in a cave, not understanding why we got to live while others did not. We were burnt, slashed, confused and starving...yet so empty.” She takes a deep exhale, “but when the morning rose...we moved, and we have continued moving...and we still move now.” 

“On that night, I promised myself two things…” Byleth focuses on the stone walls “A war’s fire would never once again harm those I love; and whoever killed so many on that day...would crumble to my knees with a swift—” She cracks a wrist to emphasize her point. “So may the goddess shine on us,and all be guided by Dimitri’s benevolence and sense of justice as light finally takes over the throne; quelling the darkness that has plagued Faerghus for years.” She finally spots her dagger, “…for if they left it to me, there would be nothing but death.”

With a soft exhale that displays on the cool air, Byleth steps further with no intent of stopping now, picking up the dagger in the process. "I have not forgotten my duty, but mostly, I have never let go of the love I have for my family and friends."

The volume of her voice rises, “I’ll be expecting your vows to be renewed for the kingdom by tomorrow morning; don’t forget to note at least in your head the names of those who can assist to a rushed coronation.” Byleth reached the main doors of the tower, pushing them aside to finally take in this new day’s light.

Seteth had reminded her why she withstood knighthood: to protect Dimitri and those who rely on her, to give back to those who believed in her words and actions.

Gilbert, however, made her recall what gave her the will to survive all the humiliations as she trained and survived.

Spite.

* * *

“Lady Seiros will surely ask for the support used in my territory to be compensated; to expect a higher tax on religious goods is not a farfetched idea either.” Rodrigue discoursed softly across Jeralt’s desk, Dimitri sitting beside him while the older knight let his arms rest over a few parchments. 

“Is the exploitation of students to quell high ranked commanders in the Sealed Forest not enough of a compensation?” Dimitri added, Jeralt caught his sarcasm.

Jeralt let out a gruff chuckle, “I doubt it. The core value of the Officer’s Academy is to educate the youth in the art of combat. Have an army ready to defend the borders. Let's not forget you and Byleth decided to be volunteers for that mission.” He smiles, “Too bad you dropped out, you would have graduated with top honors young man.” He reaches for his open flask to take a sip.

“Jeralt, it’s barely the eight bell.” Rodrigue chides and shakes his head. Dimitri fights off a smile. Though they needed it in such a grim situation. 

Jeralt almost jumps off from his seat when the doors are swung open. “For fuck’s sake! Why does everyone avoid knocking—” He stops, recognizing that aloof face that brought all joy back into his life. “Kiddo…”

Rodrigue and Dimitri stand from their seats, albeit slower. The prince wishes to flock at her but recognizes the reservedness in her eyes and stance. 

“Does he know?” Byleth speaks empty, her eyes shifting to Lord Rodrigue and then to Jeralt. “My mother and her legacy?”

“Kiddo.” He frowns.

“Don’t give me that frown, my mother's past has caught up to us. Answer me.” A low snap that causes everyone’s eyes to widen a little. “Nowhere to run, Jeralt. Payday is up and the only currency I'm accepting is truth.”

“I do.” Rodrigue responds on his own. Byleth offers a nod and closes the doors behind her, putting on the lock. 

“Bold of you to bring that attitude in this room after disappearing for _ five _days with no warning.” Jeralt crosses his arms, yet notices Dimitri’s lips twitching until he smiles. He stares at him in disbelief. 

“I suppose I inherited something from the Reus side.” Byleth points at him, “After all, you were the one bold enough to fuck a dragon!”

Rodrigue’s eyebrows rose while Dimitri’s cheeks flared in color but his smile finally reached his eyes. Jeralt choking on nothing and forced to drink from his flask broke a snort out of Rodrigue.

* * *

**A/notes: Why does Dimitri look so good in the lord's attire MSJSJDKSD help**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nabateans are finally here, even if their second appearance didn't start swiftly KASDNDASDASL. ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)
> 
> It feels good to officially present our Griffon, Lew. Lew just means Lion **gets slapped.**
> 
> Dimitri really went, “Today is a good day to be excommunicated”. 
> 
> Welcome to Byleth “I am slowly losing my patience and virtue” Eisner. Seteth must be sneezing somewhere around the monastery. [The song that Seteth quotes takes inspiration for a Lullaby of Woe. Please, check it out!](https://youtu.be/ohNpf4VnlP8)  
Next chapter we tackle Edelgard returning to the monastery only to find that the Holy Tomb hasn't even been opened and that her step-sibling is trying to joink Faerghus away from the Church ಠ_ಠ 
> 
> Two certain dorks will also tie the knot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This chapter grew too long and it didn't feel right to add a smut scene here. I promise to add one next chapter--**gets clobbered by my poll**
> 
> \---  
ʕ•ᴥ•ʔSpecial thanks to Anonymous Reader and Marisio for quenching my thirst with a coke! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> \---  
[My cardd](https://tacticiangirl.carrd.co/)  
\---  
Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
\----  
This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mercenary, Retainer, Demon & Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750815) by [FanFiction_Artist_Prototype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype)
  * [The Fool of Omi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780873) by [BaslessRapier (Yosokage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosokage/pseuds/BaslessRapier)


End file.
